


Sara's Song

by nerdgirlwalking



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 204,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on Sara and Nyssa's story, from first meeting to after the quake and beyond. A prequel to In Another Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as it seemed In Another Life was well received, I decided to do a prequel of sorts. You don’t have to have read IAL for this one to make sense. Basically what we have here is an AU Sara and Nyssa’s story from the start up until the opening of IAL. So while there is a tie to that story it’s not until the end of this one. Thanks to everyone who left kudos/comments on IAL, it was very encouraging. Special thanks to Syd for being my early sounding board on IAL, and for telling me "just write it you know you want to" when I brought up doing more.

 The opening notes are the same…

  
 Sara Lance was done with the ocean. Slowly dying of thirst on a piece of debris for the second time in her life, she decided that should she live through this that she is moving to a desert. The ocean could screw itself. Of course the ocean didn’t care how much Sara cursed it. On account of it being the ocean and as she was probably going to die for real this time.

  
 The Amazo was gone. The sub was gone. Ollie was surely gone. She hoped at least he had taken Slade and his madness with him. She was all that was left. Floating here waiting to die again. Bringing us back to the ocean, on her list!

  
 She must have passed out, thank god,because when she woke up she was not in the ocean. She was in a room; concrete, dark, kind of smelly. She was lying on a cot; dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants at least two sizes too large for her starved frame. She slowly sat up. Taking a look around she saw some IV tubing and what she would guess to be an empty bag of a liquid broad-spectrum antibiotic on a small table next to the cot. “Someone fished me out of the water and tried to fix me up. But have I stumbled into another Ivo?” She wondered aloud. She also noted the presence of a toilet and sink in the corner opposite to her cot. “Running water, this is creepy but may as well be the Hilton!”

  
 She sat alone in that room for what felt like hours. The first person she saw, well actually it was only a hand, shoved a tray of food through a slot in the bottom of the door. “You eat,” A voice said in heavily accented English and then the slot closed and she was alone again.

  
 “I guess you want me to eat,” She called to the closed door.  She survived hell. Snark was her only weapon at this point so she’d damn well use it.

  
 It went on this way for several days. She never saw what was beyond her room. All she saw was the hand, which she dubbed Thing. Twice a day the slot would open, and when this happened the old tray should be in place to be collected. Sara figured out that part of the routine during her second meal when Thing banged on the door until she returned the first tray to the slot. The old tray would be removed and a new tray of food shoved inside. No one came inside her room. No one spoke to her. Not even when she woke up screaming from her nightmares.

  
 On the thirteenth day a hand, she assumed it was Thing, shook her awake. “You up. Up now.” When she didn’t rise quickly enough Thing began poking her.

  
 “Alright, I’m up. Stop with the poking.” She tried slapping the hand away. “What are you twelve?”

  
 “I believe Mikki is sixty three actually,” a feminine voice called from the doorway. A woman stood there haloed by the light from the hallway behind her. She was about Sara’s height with long dark hair. Her clothes were dark as well, simple yet well-tailored. Thing or Mikki rather, turned and bowed to the woman. “That will be all Mikki,” The woman said walking further into the room.

  
 She turned to Sara and smiled. Sara was struck by the beauty of it. “Would you do me the honor of granting me your name?” She asked.

  
“It’s Sara. I’m,” She cleared her throat, “Sara Lance.”

  
“Sara Lance,” The woman repeated as if tasting the name. “Ms. Lance, if you would follow me I have some new clothes for you and can take you to a working shower.”

  
 “Oh god yes,” Sara replied. A shower sounded like the best thing ever at that moment. The woman smiled at her again, good lord she was gorgeous, and Sara amended that thought to second best thing. Sara followed the woman down what could only be described as the creepy hallway all creepy hallways aspire to be; dirty, cracked sea foam green tile covered the walls, naked light bulbs swung from the ceiling just far enough apart to create large shadowy areas and was that a bloody hand print? Sara did her best to keep up with the woman’s fast pace; she did not want to be left alone down there.  At the end of the hallway they entered a stairwell and went up three flights of stairs exiting into what appeared to be a large gym. They walked past two boxing rings and an assortment of punching bags. The woman stopped at a doorway on the side opposite of the stairwell they had come up.

  
 “There is a locker room through here,” She waved to a man Sara just noticed leaning against the wall. He walked up to Sara and handed her a large cloth bundle. “As I said clothes and there should be some toiletries as well.” She glanced at the man for confirmation. He nodded and she waved him away. “Take your time. No one will disturb you. We will go when you are finished.”

  
 “Go where?” Sara asked.

  
 The woman just smiled again, “You’ll see.”

  
 After trying her damnedest to use up all the hot water in the building, Sara emerged from the locker room feeling like a new woman. Her host was waiting for her and as promised quickly took her to a car waiting outside. The man who brought Sara her new clothes was behind the wheel. Sara was escorted to the back seat while her host sat in the passenger seat. “To the tower Marcus,” She directed the driver. She then turned to Sara in the back. “The trip will take about forty five minutes, try to get some rest. You’re still recovering.” There was something in her tone that told Sara not to argue or ask questions at this point so Sara leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

  
 After the promised forty five minute trip, Sara got an odd feeling that this woman always kept her promises even the unvoiced ones, they arrived at a large building in the heart of the city. Sara figured they were still somewhere in Southeast Asia but none of the signs they passed along the way were in English nor were there any landmarks of note for her to use to determine her exact location. They were quickly ushered inside the building by yet another group of men who seemed to bow before her host. They took a gold plated elevator to the penthouse suite.

  
 Soon Sara found herself seated at a long dining table opposite the woman. “So Ms. Lance I have had the chef prepare a meal for us.” Sara’s mouth watered at the tray of fruit, eggs, sausage and what appeared to be some kind of porridge in front of her. This was the largest amount of food she’d seen in months.

  
 Surely this was too good to be true. “Okay so what’s the catch?”

  
 “Pardon?”

  
 “You’ve been very nice to me, but I’ve learned the hard way very recently that no one is this nice without reason. At least not to me.”

  
 The woman leaned across the table and covered Sara’s left hand with hers.  “I am sorry you have been treated so shamefully Ms. Lance. On my honor I swear to you that I will not harm you nor shall you be harmed while as my guest.” She let go of Sara’s hand and reclined back in her seat. “I do wish to discuss some business with you while we dine however.”

  
 “What kind of business?” Sara asked, for the first time since this woman brought her out of that room in Thing’s basement, a bit of unease creeped into her voice.

  
 The woman unfolded her napkin and laid it across her lap, “Information. I believe you have information that is important to my business.”

  
 “There it is,” Sara shook her head, “I knew you didn’t pull me out of that basement for no reason,” Sara started.

  
 The woman held up a hand to silence Sara’s tirade before she got truly started. “Your answers to my questions will not impact my promise of safety I assure you.” She waited for Sara to nod showing her understanding. “What I wish to discuss is where you were prior to your time enjoying Mikki’s hospitality. Lian Yu I believe the locals call it?”

  
 “I don’t know what business you think you have there but that island is no place for someone like you,” Sara replied.

  
 “Someone like me?” The woman laughed. “And what type of person do you suppose me to be Ms. Lance?”

  
 “That place is for monsters, you don’t seem like a monster Miss.” Sara replied.

  
 “That is where you are wrong Sara Lance. I am what even the monsters fear. I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

  
 Sara blinked at that, “Well that’s a mouthful.”

  
 The woman, Nyssa, seemed taken aback by Sara’s reaction. “Those words truly hold no meaning to you?”

  
 Sara shook her head, “I assume when you say demon you don’t mean one like,” Sara held the index fingers of both hands up on either side of her head to resemble a pair of horns.

 

  
Nyssa chuckled, “You are a peculiar woman Sara Lance.”

  
 “Is that a bad thing?” Sara smiled feeling more at ease though she probably shouldn’t around someone who claimed to associate with demons.

  
 “That remains to be seen,” Nyssa replied. “Now will you help me?”

  
 “Depends on what you want to know.”

  
 “I am looking for a man. One of your monsters I believe. A Dr. Ivo, I intend to kill him.”

  
 Sara shuddered at the mention of Ivo. “He’s dead.” She whispered.

  
 “Are you certain?”

  
 Sara nodded, looking down at her plate and shoved it away. She wasn’t excited anymore at the prospect of eating. Too many bad memories were beginning to surface.

  
 “Did you kill him?”

  
 Sara shook her head. She wished she had. If she had only been stronger, she could have stopped it. If she hadn’t been so weak and scared when Ivo ‘s men had drug her from the ocean. If she had killed Ivo once she realized what he wanted her to do, Ollie and Shado might still be alive. Slade wouldn’t have been lost to his madness. Those men, she shuddered, those men she tortured may have stood a chance at going home. If only…

  
 “But you wish you had.” Nyssa replied snapping Sara from her dark thoughts. She looked up wide eyed at her. “You are far too easy to read Ms. Lance. We’ll have to change that if you are to do better the next time you meet one such as Ivo.”

  
 “I don’t think there’s another like him.”

  
 “There are hundreds like him in this very city preying on the weak. My business is countless men like him.” Nyssa took a sip from her water glass. “The world is full of wolves and sheep Sara Lance, never forget that.”

  
 “And you’re a wolf I guess.”

  
 Nyssa smiled, “Oh no Ms. Lance, I am a dragon.” She said it with such confidence that Sara wouldn’t be surprised if the woman’s finely tailored clothes were disguising wings and a tail.

  
 Sara told Nyssa everything from the wreck of Queen’s Gambit, to her time on the island with Ollie and his friends, to their desperate attempt to stop Slade from destroying everything. She saved mentioning the exact nature of her work with Ivo for last, she figured once that was out Nyssa wouldn’t be so kind to her regardless of her promises. If she was planning on killing Ivo surely someone that willingly aided him in his work would be fair game as well.

  
 But Nyssa surprised Sara yet again. Other than a few targeted questions about the nature of Ivo’s experiments and what Sara had witnessed in regards to the Mirakuru’s effectiveness, Nyssa seemed not to care that Sara’s hands were almost as dirty as Ivo’s.  All she had to say when she caught on to Sara’s surprise was, “I was not speaking metaphorically when I said I intended to kill Ivo and unlike you I was not forced into my line of work. My choices and my misdeeds are my own, you didn’t have that luxury.”

  
 “Didn’t I have a choice?” Sara wondered aloud.

  
 “You made it,” Nyssa replied. “You chose to survive. There is strength in that.”

  
 Two months later Sara made another choice that altered the course of her life. Nyssa watched from the gallery above her father’s throne room as Sara took audience with Ra’s al Ghul to request permission to join the League. Nyssa had to admit she hoped that this meeting went well. She had grown rather fond of the girl.

  
After their first morning Sara stayed in the penthouse in order to fully recover from her time spent on the island, while Nyssa coordinated search teams to secure as much of the Amazo’s wreckage as possible. Sara’s information on the island proved invaluable to Nyssa’s work. Nyssa found herself enjoying Sara’s company. It was rather novel to be around someone who wasn’t afraid of her, or her father. In her downtime they discussed their lives. Sara’s wholesome American upbringing, with her brilliant mother, dedicated father and the older sister who never seemed to do any wrong and the cage of expectations she felt it placed around her. Nyssa shared a little of her own upbringing being that she could understand both the weight of great expectations and a sister who thought she was so much better.

  
“Another broken bird Nyssa?” Speaking of sisters, Nyssa fought to hold back a curse. She hadn’t expected Talia back in Nanda Parbat for another two weeks. It was part of the reason she had brought Sara before her father today in fact. “I thought you had ceased the habit of rescuing every stray you came across?”

  
“Talia,” Nyssa replied nodding briefly to her sister before refocusing on the scene below. “How fares Gotham?”

  
“Excellently,” Talia answered taking up residence on the railing to the left of her sister. “Soon my plans will come to fruition and I will be Heir dear sister.”

  
Nyssa had little patience for Talia’s games today. “You and your schemes. If you wish to be Heir that badly why do you not simply pick up a sword and face me?”

  
“I have no idea why father picked you. I am the eldest the title should be mine by right. I shouldn’t have to do anything!” Talia replied.

  
Nyssa shook her head, “And that is why you will never be Heir sister. It has to be earned.”

  
“Oh I shall earn it. I will simply do it the intelligent way instead of bashing a sword against everyone and everything like a common thug.”

  
Nyssa had heard this all before. Talia always had a scheme to finally become Heir. She’d never attack Nyssa directly, they were blood after all, but she would plot and attempt to undermine Nyssa’s standing wherever she could. Yet for all her maneuvering Nyssa remained Heir. Talia thus far had been nothing but sound and fury.

  
Talia’s bluster was of little importance. Today Nyssa had other concerns. She watched as her father began his typical demonstration of power for the new recruits. What happened next changed the course of Nyssa’s life forever.

  
“She laughed,” Talia sputtered indignantly. “She laughed at Ra’s al Ghul.” She turned to look at Nyssa. “I fear your little bird may be slightly addled.” She focused on the scene below them again. Ra’s appeared just as shocked as she was at Sara’s atypical response.

  
“She’s perfect.” Nyssa whispered. She was struck by the beauty of that sound and the woman who made it. In all their time spent together had she truly never heard Sara laugh like that before? No, she would have remembered such a joyous sound. It did things to her. It was the only sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. She was dumbstruck. Where there was typically only fear Sara brought joy. How could this be possible?

  
 Thankfully Talia didn’t seem to hear her or notice her agitation. Quickly she gathered herself. It wouldn’t do to hand Talia such an opening to attack. “So she did not cower where so many others have before. It only means that I was correct to bring her here. She’s special. Sara Lance shall be an asset to the League.” And to my life, remained unspoken.

  
Talia actually seemed to consider her words. “We shall see sister. We shall see.” With that she took her leave.

  
Some hours later Nyssa found Sara in the courtyard. “Nyssa!” Sara called happily. She gestured to the bundle of clothes in her hands. Nyssa knew it to be an assortment of training uniforms. “I made it, did you see?”

  
Nyssa smiled at her enthusiasm, “I did. You left quite the impression.”

  
Sara blushed, “I don’t know why I laughed like that. Is your dad pissed?”

  
Nyssa shook her head, “Quite the opposite. You amused him. It’s a complement really; Ra’s al Ghul is no longer surprised by much.”

  
Sara bumped Nyssa’s shoulder. “You know he doesn’t really look old enough to be your dad.”

  
“I assure you he is older than he looks.” Centuries older in fact, though that was not something she could divulge to Sara just yet.

  
“Have you been assigned quarters?” Nyssa asked, gently changing the subject.

  
“Yep,” Sara nodded. “I’m sure they won’t be as nice as the penthouse.”

  
They certainly would not. The new recruits’ chambers were Spartan. Any comforts had to be earned in the League. “We can always return for a celebration once you have earned your place as a full member of the League.”

  
Sara smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

  
For one not born into this life, Sara had an uncanny aptitude for it. It should not have surprised her that she’d quickly master explosives training given her time on Lian Yu. By that same token she was adept with poisons given her experience in Ivo’s lab though she didn’t think she’d put those skills to much use. It’s seemed like crossing a line even when everything she was learning was in the service of death.

  
No what really surprised Sara was how much fun she had with the more physical aspects of the training. She had some self-defense experience because her father had forced both she and Laurel to take classes. But this was nothing like free courses at the Y. It was hard, it was so hard. For the first five weeks she went to bed every night aching and woke up the same way. Yet little by little she improved. She began to make the blocks she missed in her first days. She began to run further, climb higher.  She began to relish each new day and the challenge it would bring. She was focused on her goal. She would take her place in the League. She would make Nyssa proud. She would make herself proud.

  
Nyssa already watched Sara with pride. Here was no broken bird. Sara was becoming a warrior, a wolf, a hunter of men. Over the months Nyssa had to leave Nanda Parbat several times for various missions. Each time upon her return she was astounded at the progress her Sara had made in her absence.

  
But she’s not your Sara. Not really. Nyssa sighed. Every day her feelings became more and more clear. From the moment Sara had laughed at her father, Nyssa was ensnared. She doubted, however that Sara would ever feel the same. As she told Sara during their first shared meal Nyssa was monstrous. One with as much light and joy as Sara could never love a creature such as her.

  
So Nyssa contented herself with watching her bird fly. At least she could take pride in Sara’s accomplishments. This evening found Sara hard at work at the archery range. Nyssa knew that while Sara scored highly in hand to hand combat and with a staff, that her skill with a bow left a little to be desired. Most of the other recruits had long retired to the dining area yet here was Sara firing shot after shot towards the targets.

  
“You’re veering a bit to the left,” Nyssa called unable to help herself.

  
Sara glanced over her shoulder at Nyssa as she approached and grimaced. “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.”

  
Nyssa continued forward until she was standing beside her. “Your sarcasm is noted and unappreciated. I am only trying to help you improve. I hope you don’t take that tone with your instructors.”

  
“Please regardless of what your sister thinks I’m not crazy.” Sara shook her head. Her shoulders slumped, “Is stating the obvious really helping though Nyssa?” When Nyssa didn’t reply she groaned realizing that the woman wanted to observe her technique. She turned back to the target. Great now Nyssa was going to watch her suck at this, just fabulous.

  
Nyssa watched as Sara fired another arrow into the outer ring of the target. “We should adjust your stance. May I?” Nyssa asked. At Sara’s nod she reached out and grasped Sara’s hips turning them slightly. Keeping her hands on Sara she said, “Draw your bow.” Sara’s movement forced her back against Nyssa’s chest. “Your center of gravity is too high.”

  
“Is it?” Sara breathed. This position, this moment felt intimate. What she wouldn’t give to be more intimate with Nyssa.

  
She admired the other woman so much. The stories the others would tell of her exploits. Nyssa was a wonder. But the thing was that while the others could tell countless stories about Nyssa the warrior, Sara had gotten a chance to know Nyssa the person. The person who looked after Sara while she recovered at the penthouse, who had never had a banana split before and had made the cutest sound with her first bite. The person who was extremely busy planning and taking on contracts, who regardless of how much work awaited her always came and found Sara when she returned from a mission to check on her. The person who put her reputation as Heir on the line because she saw a strength in Sara that no one else did, who couldn’t help herself but to smile when passing Sara on the grounds. The person who told her things that Sara was sure no one else knew. That Nyssa felt like Sara’s and Sara’s alone. She was probably Nyssa’s only friend.

  
But Sara was greedy and wanted more. Yet she knew she wasn’t good enough for Nyssa. She was a leader of men. She was person with a great destiny. Sara knocked along through life from catastrophe to catastrophe. College dropout, the girl that slept with her sister’s boyfriend, the weak link, she didn’t measure up. And now she couldn’t even get this stupid bow to shoot right. Sara huffed in frustration.

  
“Relax,” Nyssa whispered. “Lower your chest and shoulders.” She slipped her left hand over Sara’s hip and pressed against her lower abdomen. “Don’t arch your back, keep it against me. Let everything line up with your hips. Just relax and breathe.”

  
 “Easy for you to say,” Sara mumbled. How was she supposed to relax with Nyssa’s hands on her?

  
 “What?” Nyssa asked. She seemed to pull Sara closer. Sara turned her head slightly. They stood there for a moment bodies locked together, faces so close they were breathing the same air. It would be so easy to turn just that little bit more and find Nyssa’s lips with her own.

  
 Sara couldn’t do it. Nyssa wasn’t hers, no matter how much Sara wanted her to be. “Oh just that you’ve been doing this since you were in diapers I bet.” Sara answered, turning her head to focus on the target again in an attempt to brush the moment off.

  
“Quite,” Nyssa chuckled, seemingly unaffected. “And if I could master this as a child surely you can Sara.” She tapped her on the belly. “Try again.”

  
Sara drew another arrow from the quiver on her hip and nocked it. This time when she fired the arrow landed much nearer to the center of the target. She turned her head slightly to glare at Nyssa, “Why do you always have to be right?”

  
Nyssa laughed and reluctantly stepped away from Sara, “Because I am always right. Now be a good girl and do it again.”

  
After that night Sara’s marks in archery were much improved. Weeks passed and still she pushed herself harder. Her dedication to her training showed. She was progressing rapidly. So rapidly in fact that others began to take notice.

  
“This farce has gone on long enough father,” Talia ranted. “It was one thing for you to allow Nyssa’s pet to remain here when she is so entirely unsuited for our work. But you cannot be seriously considering letting her take the oath and becoming a full member of the League.”

  
“Sara has passed every test put before her, and more quickly than most new recruits.” Nyssa countered.

  
“I know you meet with her trainers. Perhaps her progression is due to some interference on your part?”

  
“You dare accuse me of impropriety? You who up till recently regularly bedded recruits?” Nyssa snapped.

  
“Enough,” Ra’s called. His voice was low but it had the effect of a gunshot. “You two squawk like hens.” He rose from his throne. “I have already summoned Ms. Lance.”

  
“But father,” Talia began.

  
“I said enough.” The trio stood in silence waiting Sara’s arrival. In the five minutes it took her to arrive the tension, and Talia’s anger continued to boil and fester.

  
Sara kneeled respectfully upon her arrival, unaware of the hornet’s nest she was walking up to. “Master.”

  
“Sara Lance,” Ra’s replied gesturing for her to stand. “I have heard much about your progress of late.”

  
“Good things I hope Sir.” Sara said risking a quick smile and a glance at Nyssa.

  
“Very good things.” Ra’s replied. Talia scoffed but didn’t say anything. “So good in fact that I believe it is time to step up your timetable.”

  
“Sir?”

  
“When a recruit is on the cusp of membership they are required to complete one final test. They must remove their first target for the League of Assassins. The target is carefully selected in order to test the recruit’s abilities to their fullest. The recruit must do this alone without any assistance from League members.”

  
“I am ready.” Sara replied.

  
“Very good. It is customary to send a Senior League member to observe the recruit’s progress.” Her turned and took a seat on his throne. “Nyssa shall accompany you.”

  
At that Talia could no longer remain silent. “No,” she shook her head. “This is unacceptable.” She pointed at Sara. “Am I the only one who can see reason? At best she is using her connection to Nyssa to gain status, at worst she is a weakness that shall bring us all down.”

  
“Sara is nothing but honorable.” Nyssa defended.

  
Talia rounded on her sister. “I never thought you this foolish Nyssa. I know you are nothing but a product of father’s liaison with a lesser woman.” It was a low blow. Nyssa’s mother hadn’t been high born like Talia’s. In fact Nyssa’s mother had been a servant. Many in the league pointed to Nyssa’s parentage as a reason she should not be Heir. Sara knew it was a sore subject for Nyssa. For Talia to throw it in her face this way was unacceptable. “Perhaps your poor breeding simply cannot be…” She didn’t get to finish that thought however as Sara had stepped up and punched her in the mouth.

  
As she lay dazed on the ground Sara leaned over and in a deathly serious voice said, “Say whatever you want about me but you will not talk about Nyssa or her mother that way.”

  
“You dare touch me?” Talia hissed, a bit of blood oozed down her chin from a split lip. She stood reaching for the dagger on her hip. Nyssa reached out to Sara in an attempt to move in front of her to shield her from Talia’s impending attack. Sara for her part, refused to move. She knew that Talia wasn’t a brawler and she had had more than enough of her snide comments about Nyssa. Let her try and attack, in a fair fight Sara would win every time.

  
“I will allow her to do much more than that if you continue to shame yourself in such a manner Talia.” Ra’s stated, stilling their movements.

  
Talia turned to face him, “Father?”

  
“You forget your place daughter.” He adjusted one of the rings on his right hand as if bored. His gaze when he looked up at Talia showed he was anything but. “Do not force me to further remind you of it.”

  
“No, Father.” Talia replied bowing to Ra’s.

  
He waved her off. “Take your leave. My patience with you is at its limit.”

  
“Yes, Father.” With one last glare at Nyssa and Sara she exited the throne room.

  
“As I was saying,” Ra’s began as if nothing had happened. “Nyssa will accompany you on your mission. The necessary documents are in her quarters.”

  
“Thank you, Sir.” Sara replied. With that he waved them out of the room. Nyssa and Sara both bowed and exited as quickly as possible.

  
“Nyssa,” Sara started as soon as they were out of the room.

  
“Not here,” Nyssa replied taking Sara’s arm and guiding her up through the upper levels of the temple towards her private quarters. Once they were in Nyssa’s private suite, Nyssa having checked three times to make certain the door was locked and secured, Sara spoke.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Nyssa rounded on her, “Do you know what you’ve done?”

  
“I couldn’t let her bad mouth your mother that way. She had no right.” Sara growled and began to pace back and forth. “Do you know the kinds of things she says about you? Just because she’s jealous that you’re the Heir doesn’t mean she gets to run off at the mouth unchecked. Someone should have knocked her on her ass for it long before today.”

  
Nyssa reached out and stopped her movements, “Sara, it’s not wise to make an enemy of Talia.” Nyssa had to make her understand. Talia would not let this go. “She’ll come after you now.”

  
“Oh please. I was already on her hit list I’m sure.”

  
Nyssa tilted her head, puzzled by that statement, “What on Earth could you have done…”

  
“Because of you,” Sara cut her off. “I was her enemy already because of my connection to you. I was always going to be in danger from her because she sees me as a way to get to you.”

  
“Oh.” For once Nyssa didn’t know what to say. She had tried to shelter Sara from Talia’s schemes. Had she only managed to paint a far larger target on her back?

  
“Nyssa,” Sara began, seeing the look of guilt on Nyssa’s face. “It’s not your fault.”

  
“Isn’t it? I brought you here. I enabled you to fall under Talia’s notice.”

  
Sara took Nyssa’s hands in her own. “You gave me a chance to survive. To be more than I ever thought I could be. Talia doesn’t matter.”

  
Nyssa shook her head, “No, now you will listen.” Sara nodded. “You have to be wary of Talia. You are correct she probably already saw you as a target because she knows how I feel about you. Now on top of that you have embarrassed her in front of our father. You should be wary. She will try and take revenge for this insult. You must be vigilant.” Nyssa let go of Sara’s hands and stepped away from her. Now she was the one pacing.

  
“What do you mean she knows how you feel about me?” Sara interrupted.

  
 “That’s what you took from this?”

  
“Well, yeah.” Sara shrugged, “So she knows we’re friends? Everyone knows that. It’s the worst kept secret in Nanda Parbat.”

  
“Sara,”  Nyssa breathed, she stopped her pacing to turn and look directly at Sara, “it is more than that.”

  
“Oh.” Now it was Sara’s turn to be stunned. Her heart swelled at the possibilities behind that statement.

  
 But Nyssa charged on before she could gather her thoughts. “I should have hidden it better. I never wanted you to come to harm over this.”

  
“Look,” Sara sighed, she knew she had to ease Nyssa’s worry before they could address any other feelings. “I know Talia is dangerous, and I won’t make a habit of punching her in the face.”

  
“A good thing as she may kill you for accomplishing it once.”

  
“She won’t.”

  
“You don’t know that. You don’t know her.” Talia could be ruthless over any perceived slight. Nyssa was mostly protected from any direct action by weight of blood but Sara had no such protection. She wasn’t even a full member of the League yet. Nyssa was terrified at the thought of what Talia might do.

  
Sara shook her head, “But I know you. I know you’ll do what you can to keep me safe.”

  
“But I can’t always be there.”

  
“Then you have to have faith that I can handle myself. Isn’t that what this is all about? Your father thinks I’m ready to join the League. Do you doubt his judgment?”

  
“No,” Nyssa stuttered. “No that’s not it I,” She couldn’t find the courage to fully reveal herself to Sara. So she settled on, “I simply cannot lose you. I couldn’t bare it. ”

  
Sara somehow understood what Nyssa wasn’t saying. She reached out and cupped Nyssa’s cheek. “You won’t.” She smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Nyssa’s ear, “You forget I’m like a ninja now.”

  
Nyssa laughed, “Can you not take anything seriously?”

  
Sara tapped her chin as if in thought. “Maybe one thing.”

  
“And that is?”

  
“Oh something like…” Sara began and then leaned forward and brought their lips together. After a moment she pulled away, “Was that alright?”

  
“I don’t know perhaps we should try again,” Nyssa replied once she caught her breath. She grabbed Sara’s hips and pulled her body flush against her own.

  
“Now who’s not taking things seriously?” Sara laughed.

  
“Oh Ms. Lance I believe you’ll find that I hold you in the highest reverence.”

  
In fact Nyssa held Sara in such reverence that they spent the next hour or so making out. Sara wanted to do much more than that but Nyssa said that she wished to properly woo Sara first, which Sara found so adorable that she reluctantly agreed. Nyssa, wanting there to be no question of impropriety, well other than from Talia because certainly that ship had sailed long ago, went back to her father and asked that another senior league member be sent as Sara’s observer. It was decided that Grind would go in Nyssa’s stead. He was immensely loyal to Ra’s, serving as his body guard on many occasions. No one would doubt his judgment.

  
Sara returned to her own room. Remaining in Nyssa’s presence at the moment would be far too distracting. She had to focus. If she was successful on this mission not only would she become a full-fledged member of The League of Assassins, but she would be able to call Nyssa on her promise to return to the penthouse for a celebration. They were in desperate need of alone time both for Nyssa to woo her, which Sara was immensely looking forward to, and so they could actually talk about the new development in their relationship.

  
It was just before dawn as Sara waited outside the main entrance to the temple for Grind. After their descent of the mountain they were in for a five hour car trip before catching a flight to the Philippines. Sara’s target was a local arms dealer, who also dabbled in human trafficking. He had run afoul of Ra’s when he tried to attack one of the League’s cargo ships. Sara was to infiltrate his stronghold and kill him along with any of his top lieutenants that were present. The compound would be highly guarded and Sara being blonde and blue eyed would not easily blend in to the surroundings. Ra’s wasn’t kidding when he said this target would challenge her.

  
She was checking her equipment for the tenth time when Nyssa appeared. “Sara,” she called.

  
“Hey,” she smiled. “Come to wish me luck?”

  
“You make your own luck.” Nyssa replied. She held out a package for Sara to take. “I was going to save this for after your initiation but I thought you could wear it now.”

  
Sara quickly tore through the plain brown wrapping of the parcel. She found a short, black leather jacket inside. “Nyssa,” she breathed.

  
“May I?” Sara nodded. Nyssa took the jacket from her hand and moved behind her. She held the jacket open for Sara to slide her arms into and then helped her to settle it over her shoulders. Of course it was a perfect fit. Nyssa smoothed her hands over Sara’s shoulders and then wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Sara’s body back against her chest. “You will return to me Sara Lance.” She whispered in her ear.

  
“Always,” Sara replied turning her head to kiss her.

  
Grind’s arrival interrupted them. “Come now Princess. Release your little bird so that she may fly or fall from the nest once and for all.”

  
Nyssa squeezed Sara to her one last time and then stepped away. She turned to address Grind, “I have no doubt that Sara shall soar.”

  
Grind chucked, “I hope your faith isn’t misplaced.”

  
“It’s not,” Sara interrupted. “You’ll see.” She picked up her gear and started walking towards the path down the mountain. “You should tell the staff to have the penthouse ready for our arrival Nyssa.” She called over her shoulder in parting. She wouldn’t say goodbye.

  
Nyssa reached out and grabbed Grind’s arm before he could follow. “If she dies…”

  
Grind shrugged her off. “You know the rules. I will not interfere.” He looked Nyssa up and down, taking in her tense form.  He shook his head. “I thought you had faith Princess.” With that he followed Sara’s path away from the temple.

  
They were gone for nearly a month. Nyssa took no assignments during that time wanting to be there when Sara returned. The inactivity coupled with worry for, she did not know what to label it. Dare she call Sara her beloved? For now worry for her Sara was about to drive her mad. Nothing she did to distract herself worked for long at this point. Her frayed nerves were beginning to show to others as well. Several new recruits had to be sent to the healers after she joined them in their sparring sessions that morning.

  
“Why do you worry so Daughter? Either your little bird succeeds or she dies in the attempt, thus proving herself unworthy of your concern, there is nothing you can do either way.” Ra’s said as he joined her on the balcony overlooking the trail down the mountain. She had spent most of her time as of late either in the training rooms or in this place standing vigil.

  
“Father,” Nyssa squared her shoulders, “I intend to declare myself to Sara once she returns.”

  
“Does she feel the same?”

  
“I believe so.”

  
“Believing is not knowing.”

  
“Did you know right away with mother, or Talia’s mother?”

  
Ra’s considered the question. “My feelings for your mother were clear from the moment I saw her.” He actually smiled at the memory. “But no her feelings were not revealed to me until sometime later.”

  
“Things will become clear once Sara returns.”

  
Ra’s nodded, “Your faith in Ta-er al-asfer does you credit but see that these feelings do not become a weakness. The League always comes first, remember that.”

  
“I will, Father.” Nyssa replied. “Ta-er al-asfer?”

  
“They’re yellow and make a great deal of noise, The Canary seems like a fitting name for your little bird, does it not?”

  
Nyssa laughed something she did not often do in the presence of her father. “It does indeed Father.”

  
“Very well, I must go and meet with David; he has a rather intriguing theory about The One Who Is All.”

  
“Surely you don’t believe David knows anything more of that prophecy than you do?”

  
Ra’s shook his head, “No, however the change of perspective might be enlightening Daughter.” The temple bells began to ring. “I suspect you will soon have something better to occupy your time than standing here pining.”

  
Nyssa smiled, the bell’s ringing at this time of day could only mean one thing. Someone had begun the final ascent up the mountain from the village. There were no scheduled arrivals today so the bells must be announcing Sara’s return. “Yes, excuse me Father. I believe I’d like to greet Ta-er al-asfer and Grind in the courtyard.”

  
Nyssa didn’t run through the corridors to get to the courtyard. That would have been foolish. She may have moved at a slightly accelerated pace in her excitement, but that was all she’d admit to, and only years later when Sara got her drunk. Her haste was a bit in vain as she had to wait another hour for Sara, disheveled, smiling, beautiful, always beautiful, Sara to appear.

  
Sara for her part was just as excited to return home. Because that was what Nyssa was for her now, home. Grind, dealing with a monster hangover due to time spent in the airport bar during their layover in Hong Kong; honestly he shouldn’t have tried to match her shot for shot, complained about her brisk pace up the path. “Aren’t you the big, scary assassin? Why are you letting the newbie school you right now?” She laughed.

  
She was tired but she felt good. Not so much about the six men she’d killed. She didn’t think she’d ever be one hundred percent settled within herself about everything the League asked her to do, but some very bad men were now no longer able to hurt anyone because of her. Maybe that was a way of putting some good back into the world for her bad acts. She’d have to think about it later. As she came around the final bend in the path to the temple, she decided that it would have to be much, much later.

  
Nyssa stood in the middle of the courtyard waiting for her looking like a warrior goddess in her combat armor. The breeze picked up a few stray strands of her hair. Sara’s hands were itching to tangle in it. She dropped her pack and took off in a dead sprint.

  
She could see Nyssa’s smile grow the closer she came to her. A few recruits crossing the courtyard tensed seeing one of their number running at the Heir. They must think she’s gone insane. Sara couldn’t blame them though, under any other circumstance you’d have to be crazy to take a run at Nyssa. Oh well let them think what they wanted to. Sara laughed; it was so good to be home. She leapt into Nyssa’s arms and kissed her like she had been dreaming of for the past three weeks. “Are you declaring your romantic pursuit of me to the entire League?” Nyssa asked when their lips finally parted long moments later.

  
Sara sheepishly tucked her head into the crook of Nyssa’s neck, “Uh that wasn’t exactly what I was going for just now but sure.” She kissed her neck and then looked up at Nyssa. Her voice grew in confidence, “They should know that you’re officially off limits now.”

  
Nyssa smiled and brushed some hair from Sara’s face; she made a mental note to ask Sara about the yellowing bruising and row of stitches just along her hairline. If someone wasn’t already dead for that offence they soon would be. “It’s just as well as it was my intent to show everyone that our newest member was already spoken for as soon as you returned.”

  
Sara chuckled, “Great minds huh?”

  
“Indeed. Though perhaps we can go somewhere for a more private reunion? My father will wish to speak with you and Grind as soon as he’s finished with David. I may not get you back for hours.”

  
“Do I have to? I just want to shower and then curl up with you and sleep for a week.”

  
“Ta-er al-asfer.” Nyssa sighed. As wonderful an image the thought of curling her body around Sara’s produced they had their duties.

  
“Okay I have no idea what you just said but have I mentioned how sexy you sound when you speak Arabic? Or how sexy you look in this armor? ”

  
“It’s your new title.” At Sara’s questioning look she added, “I’ll let my father explain tonight, though language lessons are being added to your agenda.”

  
Sara frowned. “That sounds like more time not with you. I don’t like those sorts of additions.”

  
“I could be convinced to become your tutor.” Nyssa teased.

  
“Oh that image I like,” Sara reached out and played with the strap of Nyssa’s pauldron where it lay across her chest. “How about we go start our first lesson?”

  
Nyssa shook her head and gently removed Sara’s hand from her chest. She raised it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it before letting go. “The League comes first.” Nyssa nodded to Grind who had finally made it over to them. He sat Sara’s pack at her feet.

  
“As long as we come eventually,” Sara muttered. Grind snorted. Her eyes widened when she realized she had spoken the thought aloud.

  
Grind walked away shaking his head, “You have your hands full with this one Princess.”

  
Nyssa laughed. She leaned closer so that she could whisper in Sara’s ear. “Once your business with my father is complete and you have suitably rested I assure you Sara Lance, I fully intend to properly and thoroughly wear you out.” She placed a small kiss behind Sara’s ear and stepped back.

  
Sara’s mouth went dry. “What about that whole wooing thing?”

  
Nyssa smiled, “I reassessed things in your absence. Can I not do both?”

  
Sara grabbed the back of Nyssa’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. “I love you.” Nyssa gaped at her. “Not just for the reassessment stuff, though I’m really looking forward to it.” Sara hedged. She looked away, had she really just said I love you for the first time after Nyssa started talking about sex? Jeez. Thank goodness Grind had already gone inside.

  
“Sara,” Nyssa said softly and lifted her chin so their eyes met. “I love you too.”

  
 “Even though I apparently have no filter around you?”

  
 “It’s part of your charm,” Nyssa smiled.

  
Sara laughed. Damn she was lucky. She reached out for Nyssa’s hand. “Let’s go find your dad. We’ve got things to do.”

  
“As you say beloved, as you say.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara still had nightmares. Granted they were far fewer in the months since she began sharing a bed with Nyssa. However, on nights like this one when Nyssa wasn’t by her side they seemed to come roaring back.

 

They were always the same. She was underwater. She kicked as hard and as fast as she could to make it to the surface. It was cold, she was so cold. Just when she thought she might finally break the surface something grabbed her right ankle and tugged hard. She looked down and met Dr. Ivo’s smiling gaze. “You can’t leave yet. The men are waiting.” More hands grabbed at her. “Sara.”

 

She saw Oliver floating suspended a few feet away from her. Slade’s sword still pierced his side. He was so pale. “It’s not so bad Sara. Just let go, stop fighting them.” The water was beginning to turn red.

 

“No,” she cried, her head above water for just a moment. “No, I can’t stay here.” More hands, and now she could see some faces, this time of people she had killed since joining the League. “We’re waiting for you little bird.” She kicked at them even as they scratched and tore at her skin. She had to get away and to shore.

 

“Sara, wake up.” A different voice called. She wanted to go to that voice.

 

“You’re no better than me Sara.” Ivo taunted now somehow floating above the waves. “You’re a killer, you belong with us.” Another hand this time on her shoulder shoved her down.

 

“Sara,” She sat up with a gasp. Her fist flew towards a shadowy figure kneeling beside her bed. They managed to block her strike and trap her arm against their body. “Sara, Beloved it’s me.”

 

“What? Nyssa?” Sara was confused. Nyssa wasn’t supposed to be back in Nanda Parbat for another three days. But the faint aroma of cinnamon, leather and the oil Nyssa used on her bows told Sara that this was real that Nyssa had returned.

 

“May I release you now or are you going to throw another punch at me?”

 

“Oh god Nyssa, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

 

“You were dreaming of the water again?” Nyssa pulled her into her arms. Sara nodded her head against Nyssa’s chest.  She had told Nyssa about her dreams when they started sharing a bed. What she hadn’t told her was the recent addition of all the people she had killed.

 

“Do you wish to go look at the stars Beloved?” Sara nodded. It had become a bit of a habit of theirs to stargaze from the top of the temple on clear nights. They both found the quiet time spent together soothing. Nyssa brought Sara’s left arm around her neck and then slipped her left arm under Sara’s legs. “Hold on.” She stood lifting Sara out of bed and into the air.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara laughed. “Put me down you can’t carry me all the way up there.”

 

“Oh can’t I?”

 

“Nyssa, that wasn’t a personal challenge.” Sara tried to move but Nyssa locked her arms around her, keeping her trapped against her body. Not that Sara truly minded. There wasn’t much to complain about being pressed against Nyssa’s chest while barely dressed. Still for decorum’s sake she tried, “Seriously, I’m in a tank top and panties, what if someone sees?”

 

Nyssa laughed, “Who?” She asked as she began to walk out of their bedroom. “We’re in the family wing. Talia is still in Gotham, and my father has other concerns at the moment.”

 

Sara frowned, “Did things in Kasnia not go well?”

 

“It is nothing to worry about Beloved.”

 

“Nyssa.”

 

She kissed the top of Sara’s head, “You have your own burdens tonight Sara; don’t try to take on mine as well.”

 

Sara brushed her fingers along the back of Nyssa’s neck. “No, see that’s not how this serious, committed adult relationship stuff works.”

 

Nyssa scoffed, “And you know this through your vast experience with a series of various two week relationships?”

 

“I’d slap you but I don’t want you to drop me,” Sara replied. “I know this from watching my parents, their friends, and Laurel when she wasn’t dating man-whore Ollie.”

 

“I don’t wish to speak ill of the dead but from the way you describe him I still don’t know what you found attractive.” He seemed rather a lout as far as Nyssa was concerned, someone completely unworthy of her Sara’s time or attention. That the boy’s poor choices contributed to her lover’s nightmares, well if he hadn’t already been dead he’d be due a good thrashing in the absolute least.

 

Sara smiled, “He was cute when he wasn’t using me as an excuse to run away from his relationship issues with Laurel. Besides it wasn’t entirely his fault. I played a role in that mess too you know?”

 

“Yes, but you see as I am in a serious, committed adult relationship with you I shall always take your side in these situations, everyone else simply had to be in the wrong.”

 

Sara signaled for Nyssa to put her down. Something in her gaze made Nyssa comply this time. Once she was on her feet, Sara smiled and cupped Nyssa’s face in her hands. “How do you always know exactly the right thing to say to make me feel better?”

 

To Nyssa the answer was simple, “I love you.”

 

“You really do.”

 

“Did you have doubts?”

 

“No,” Sara cut Nyssa off before she could get started. Nyssa was even greener at this serious relationship thing than Sara was. Being raised from birth to be a near unstoppable killing machine didn’t leave much room for healthy emotional development. For a woman who knew fifteen ways to kill a man using only her left thumb, Nyssa could be incredibly insecure when it came to their relationship. “I have never doubted your feelings for me. I just don’t know how I got so lucky. You’re too good to be true sometimes.”

 

Nyssa turned her head and placed a kiss on the inside of Sara’s wrist, “Only in your eyes Sara.”

 

Sara smirked and slipped her arms fully around Nyssa’s neck. “Well seeing as my eyes are the only ones that matter you’ll just have to believe me when I tell you that you are prefect.”

 

“As will you,” Nyssa replied.

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “Jeez, we’re a couple of saps.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So you wanna skip the roof and go find out if I can make you see some stars from our bed?”

 

Nyssa scooped Sara back up into her arms and turned back towards their rooms, “You are welcome to try once I am finished with you.”

 

As the weeks passed the Kasnian incident became the first in a series of occurrences where things went awry for the League.  Targets would mysteriously disappear days before the League was planning on making contact without a trace. Information would be suddenly wiped clean from servers. Cargo ships and caravans would stray from their scheduled routes. It seemed there was a traitor in their midst. Nyssa’s time was tied up with her father in order to determine how to root out the individual or individuals attacking the League from within.

 

Nyssa was so busy in fact that she had sent Sara out to take care of a routine mission in Algiers. Typically, Nyssa and Sara worked together unless Ra’s specifically assigned one of them a solo task. Nyssa hadn’t had any qualms initially in sending Sara out with a small squad of League members to handle the task at hand. Sara had proven to be an asset to the League just as she had predicted. She was also proving to be a capable team leader. However, the group was a week late in returning and hadn’t been in contact other than a few brief coded transmissions stating that there had been an ambush and their target had escaped.

 

Nyssa had wanted to go to Sara the moment they received the first transmission. But she did not want to appear to doubt her Beloved’s abilities nor did she want her father to think she was letting her emotions rule her common sense when it came to Sara. So she remained in Nanda Parbat coordinating the search for their traitors. In any idle moments however her thoughts were always with Sara. Nyssa was with her father in his study when news arrived that the team had returned.

 

They met them in Ra’s throne room. Sara and all five members of her team were accounted for, thank god. Nyssa noticed that Sara appeared to favor her right side, though she was attempting not to show it.

 

“Ta-er al-asfer your report?” Her father demanded once he was settled.

 

Sara rose slowly from her kneeling position. Yes, Nyssa noted she was definitely favoring her right side. “We were attacked fifteen kilometers from the rendezvous point. Twenty five men, clearly trained, mainly armed with grenade launchers and AK-100s.”

 

“Arms that could be attributed to random militia in the area rather than outsiders should they have succeeded,” Nyssa provided.

 

“That’s what I figured as well,” Sara agreed. “But these guys were definitely professionals. Their coordination and tactics were too good. They took out the lead vehicle before we saw them. Vance and Brig,” Sara gestured to two of the men still kneeling behind her, “Suffered a few minor burns but the new armor plating you insisted we test out on our ground transports paid off Nyssa.”

 

Ra’s nodded in acknowledgement, “See that such improvements are made standard on all suitable vehicles from now on Daughter.” He gestured for Sara to continue.

 

“When the first vehicle was hit, I had the other vehicles circle around to provide cover. We exchanged fire; we picked off most of them from distance. Eventually they decided to close in and once they were near enough to engage hand to hand it was no contest. No survivors on their end. We searched the bodies and recovered two satellite phones which I have already turned over to Expediter. When we reached the village our target had already fled. We did recover a hard drive from the lab which I also gave to Expediter to examine.”

 

“Very good Ta-er al-asfer.” Sara nodded acknowledging Ra’s praise. She hoped that would be all. Her side was killing her and she really could use some private Nyssa time. For a moment it appeared that Ra’s would dismiss them without another word.

 

“Apologies Master but there is another thing.” One of the men behind Sara called out. It was a breach of protocol; typically only the field team leader would speak on such occasions unless Ra’s specifically asked another a question. The speaker was a newer member; an ARGUS defector from their Hong Kong unit in fact. This was his first assignment. Nyssa noted that Sara shot the man an uncharacteristically dirty look. This could prove interesting.

 

“Speak Sarab,” Ra’s said, deciding to allow the interruption for now, “but do not waste my time.”

 

The man bowed. “The mercenaries, their tactics were highly coordinated as Ta-er al-asfer said. They were focused in fact, on Ta-er al-asfer.”

 

“And you did not think this information was important Ta-er al-asfer?” Nyssa asked with an edge to her voice. Sara wanted to groan, she had been hoping to keep that bit of information out of this meeting.

 

Sara glared at Sarab, “There was no indication that they were targeting me for any reason other than I was the League member of rank.” She hedged.

 

“If that is the case it is still apparent that they knew enough of our tactics to know which of you was the senior member,” Ra’s nodded taking the information in. “Thank you Sarab.” He signaled for the rest of the men to rise. “You are not to discuss any of this with anyone outside of this room.” He waved them away.

 

Sara chanced a glance at Nyssa, yep she looked pissed. She had her hand wrapped around the grip of the dagger on her hip like she was three seconds from filling someone full of holes. She glared at the door the Asian man had exited with the other team members. Damn Sarab. They were going to have a serious chat about not mentioning things like mercenaries trying to specifically murder Sara in front of Nyssa. Sara turned and caught Nyssa glaring at her right side as if she could see her injuries through her clothes. Yep, Sarab was going to get it for this. That is if Nyssa didn’t kill her first. “Were you injured Ta-er al-asfer?” Ra’s asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

 

Damage already done, might as well get it all out into the open now, Sara decided. “I was struck by some shrapnel from a grenade.” She noticed Nyssa tightening her grip on the handle of the dagger. She was surprised she hadn’t snapped it in half yet. “Malik sewed me up. It’s fine.”

 

“You should get your wounds properly tended to.” Ra’s replied in an uncharacteristic show of concern.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sara bowed.

 

Ra’s moved to leave the room, “Minor injuries with no casualties. The data we required and a possible lead on our traitors, you did well Ta-er al-asfer. We will speak further in the morning.” He turned to his daughter, “Nyssa, see to it that she rests this evening.”

 

“Yes Father,” Nyssa replied and bowed. Ra’s nodded to her and then walked off leaving them alone.

 

“Nyssa.”

 

“How bad is it?” Sara could hear the barely restrained anger in her voice.

 

“I’m fine,” Which would have been far more believable had her leg not chosen that moment to nearly buckle beneath her when she attempted to go over to Nyssa.

 

“Do not lie to me!” Nyssa hissed as she rushed over to support her.

 

“My right side from my calf to my ribs burns like hell but I’m still here.” Sara replied. She placed her hand on Nyssa’s cheek to get her to meet her gaze. “I will be fine Nyssa.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “Let’s go.” She gently grasped Sara’s right arm and put it around her shoulders and then with an arm behind her knees lifted Sara into her arms.

 

“Nyssa, really?” The other woman didn’t reply turning instead to a back entrance to the throne room and starting the trip to their quarters in silence.

 

An hour later Sara was soaking in a bath filled with various herbs. She didn’t know what half of them were, but Nyssa assured her they were all part of the healing process. She did appreciate the light aroma of jasmine the water emitted. Candles were a nice touch too. Sara had to admit it was all very soothing but she needed to get up and talk with Nyssa. Also honestly, she was beginning to empathize with soup.

 

Nyssa had said little to her other than “Strip,” since they had reached their rooms. Usually, that phrase was a welcome one in their bedroom but Sara got the feeling that she’d be sleeping on the metaphorical couch this evening. She hadn’t been trying to keep things from Nyssa; she just didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily and especially not in front of her father. Ra’s wasn’t out right disapproving of their relationship but Sara never wanted to give him an excuse to be.

 

“I’ve brought you tea,” Nyssa said softly stepping into the bathroom.

 

Sara grimaced, “Do I have to?”

 

Nyssa knelt beside the tub and extended the cup to her, “Do not push me right now Sara Lance.” Sara sighed and took the cup. She scowled after taking a sip, but remained silent. Nyssa picked up a rag and dipped it into the water. She began to gently wash Sara’s back and shoulders.

 

Sara sighed, “Mmmm that feels nice.” They sat silently for a few minutes. Sara finished her tea and Nyssa took the mug from her and set it on the counter behind her. She stared at the slightly pink tinged water but not at Sara. It looked like Nyssa might be calm enough to talk rationally now. Sara knew she’d have to be the one to start things though.

 

“Are we going to talk about this?”

 

Nyssa did not look at her, “Would you have told me if Sarab had not?” There was something broken in her voice.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed. “Of course I was going to tell you. One it’s not like I could hide these wounds from you.” Nyssa nodded in agreement. “I was going to tell you about it all, I just didn’t want you to have to hear it for the first time in front of your dad.”

 

“My father would not have been pleased had you hidden information from him.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“You should.”

 

Sara took Nyssa’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Hey, I know Ra’s, the League, demands my respect. I swore an oath to it, but you always come first.”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa sighed finally looking at her. “That is a perilous habit to develop.”

 

“You’re worth the risk.”

 

Nyssa frowned, “How am I supposed to keep you safe when you court danger from all sides?”

 

Sara brought Nyssa’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “Now you know how I felt when you insisted on going in to that favela alone when we did that job in Rio.”

 

“And who later got stabbed with a spear during that trip?” Sara just shrugged in reply. Nyssa sighed and kissed Sara’s temple, “Is it too much to ask that you attempt to be more careful?”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me all the time.” Sara needed to make that clear to Nyssa. If she was to be respected in the League she had to stand on her own. “I love that you want to try.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “It is difficult for me to see you harmed. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

“Neither have I,” Sara whispered. She pulled their joined hands to rest above her heart, “So I swear I will do my able best not to get in the way of any more grenades, or spears. Nothing pointy or explode-y will get up in here if I can help it.”

 

Nyssa finally smiled. Her Canary had a way with words. She brushed her free hand against Sara’s cheek. “You are my greatest joy Sara Lance.”

 

“Nyssa,” Sara groaned. “You can’t say sweet stuff like that when I’m too sore to do anything about it.” She turned her head and kissed the inside of Nyssa’s wrist.

 

Her smile grew more radiant, “Perhaps you’ll feel stronger in the morning Beloved.”

 

“I better with as long as I’ve been stewing in here. I feel like Canary soup. Or like a big dumpling.” Her stomach chose that moment to rumble, loudly. “And all this food imagery is making me hungry.”

 

Nyssa laughed. “Let’s get you to bed then. I can have someone bring up some food.”

 

“Oh I’d kill for a Big Belly Deluxe right now.” Sara replied as she slowly stood up.

 

“The next time we’re in the States I shall get you two.” Nyssa said as she held out a towel for Sara to wrap up in.

 

“With fries and a milkshake?”

 

Nyssa shook her head. She was constantly amazed by the amount of junk food Sara could pack in to one sitting. But today she was in the mood to indulge her Beloved. “Large ones,” she smiled.

 

That earned her a hug. “You’re seriously the best girlfriend ever. Shrines should be built to your awesomeness.” It was an absurd statement to be sure but it warmed Nyssa all the same.

 

“Sara, why is it you are still surprised by the fact that I am excellent at everything?” Nyssa teased once Sara pulled away a bit.

 

“Especially modesty,” Sara dryly noted. She leaned up and gave Nyssa a light peck on the lips. “Now go be excellent at fetching me dinner.”

 

Things died down for a few weeks. It seemed the failed ambush had caused their traitors to reevaluate things. Sara was glad for it as it gave her ample time to heal and Nyssa a bit of a break from the constant stress of reacting to attack after attack. Even with the information pulled from the phones her team had found they were no closer to catching whoever was targeting them. None of them were foolish enough to assume that their traitors had simply given up their game. Eventually this stalemate would break.

 

Tonight, however, they had cause to celebrate. A new class of recruits was being inducted into the League. According to Nyssa this group was the largest in a decade. Thus a party was in order. Sara didn’t know how they managed to get so much alcohol up the mountain. She was observing the festivities, drink in hand, from a platform set up on the edge of the courtyard. She was alone for the moment. Nyssa had gone off to discuss a last minute detail regarding their travel plans for the next day with her father.

 

“You’ve lingered far longer than I expected. I will grant you that.” A voice came from behind her.

 

“Talia, what brings you back from Gotham?” Sara replied without turning around. “We were hoping you’d decided to take up permanent residence there.” God why didn’t she go with Nyssa to talk to her father?

 

“Funny,” Talia replied as she stepped into the light. “I am here for the same reason as your dear Nyssa, the induction of the new members. I think many in this group show great potential, unlike you.”

 

At that Sara finally turned to fully face her, “Seriously what is your problem? I’ve done everything required of me both before and since joining the league. I completed the same training. I have cleared every contract I’ve been given…”

 

“You are here out of necessity; it is not your calling. You’re not meant for this life,” Talia interrupted. “The toll that each body dropped takes on your soul will eat away at your resolve. Eventually something will cause you to flee. I know it, my father knows it, and even deep down somewhere you know it. The only one blind to the fact is Nyssa because she thinks she’s in love with you. She doesn’t see that she is merely a convenience. You will break her when you leave.”

 

That little speech brought Sara up short. Had Talia been a colossal bitch this entire time out of some misguided sense of familial loyalty? It was a normal human emotion, Talia wasn’t really known for those. But it sounded like she cared about Nyssa being hurt. Could it really be possible?

 

“If I am to be legitimately seen as Heir I need to defeat Nyssa at her best.” She continued.

 

Nope, Talia was still a self-involved bitch. Sara was tempted to toss her drink in her face. Water made witches melt surely vodka would do the same job. “I won’t leave her. I’m with her because I love her.”

 

Talia sneered, “You are either naïve or a fool, and I can’t fathom which is worse. Know this little bird, the moment you endanger the League I will kill you, Nyssa be damned.” With that Talia was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

 

“She doesn’t seem to like you much.”

 

Sara turned to see Sarab standing next to the platform. “No, she doesn’t.”

 

“I don’t think you like me much either,” He suggested.

 

Sara took a sip of her drink. What was it with people wanting to have these cozy little chats with her tonight? “I don’t like that you undermined me in front of Ra’s.”

 

“And Nyssa,” Sarab added.

 

“Nyssa is protective.”

 

“She should be.”

 

Sara glared, “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Sarab held his hands up, “That was not intended as an insult.” His tone became sad, “Just that when you love someone you should want to give anything to protect them.”

 

“Oh.” Sara didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“I wanted to take the opportunity to apologize to you. I didn’t understand the dynamics at play with you and Nyssa.” He shrugged, “We hear things in the halls but frankly, most of the junior assassins can’t believe Nyssa would allow herself to feel that way about anyone, being raised by Ra’s they assume she’s more like Talia.”

 

“They don’t know Nyssa like I do,” Sara replied.

 

“Agreed, I’m sorry if I put you in a bad position. You’re a good commander I was just trying to watch your back.”

 

Sara nodded. Sarab didn’t seem like a bad guy. “Next time check with me before you decide to provide any unsolicited information.”

 

Nyssa walked up to them then, another blonde woman following her.  Sarab bowed and moved to leave but she held up her hand to stop him. “Wait Sarab. What I have to say applies to you as well.” Sara looked between them curiously. “There’s been a change in plans Beloved. I am needed in Cairo.”

 

Sara frowned. “So I’m headed to LA on my own?”

 

Nyssa nodded. “Yes, the cartel must still be dealt with.” Nyssa gestured to the woman with her to step forward. “Sarab and Fox shall accompany you.” The woman, Fox, nodded respectfully. “If time permits I will join you once my business in Cairo has concluded.”

 

“Bummer, I was hoping we could make a stop in Vegas on the way back.”

 

Fox laughed and poked Nyssa in her side. “I like her Nys.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. “Nys?” She questioned. Who the hell was this woman?

 

Nyssa scowled, “Don’t you start. This one,” she pointed at Fox, “Insists on being overly familiar.”

 

Fox put her arm around Nyssa’s waist in a side hug. It was a brief thing but Sara’s eyes widened. No one touched Nyssa like that. Well, no one but her. “I’ve known you since you could barely lift a sword Nys. I think I’m allowed to be a little familiar.” She smiled at Sara. Damn it she had a nice smile too. “I’m going to go turn in. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

 

“Uh huh,” Sara grumbled once Fox was out of earshot. She turned to Nyssa with eyes narrowed, “How familiar are you two?” Sarab having sensed the mood was about to turn murderous quickly made himself scarce.

 

“She’s one of the three people in this world I’d call friend.” Nyssa answered as if she were oblivious to Sara’s bout of jealousy. She took Sara’s hand in her own. “You have nothing to be concerned about.” Or maybe she wasn’t oblivious.

 

“Concerned? Who’s concerned? Just because some hot blonde invades your personal space and calls you Nys. Not me.” Sara grumbled.

 

Nyssa laughed, “Of course not. That would be utterly foolish.” She kissed the side of Sara’s head. “Come let’s retire early. We’ll be apart for at least two weeks. I want to make the most of our time tonight.”

 

“Whatever you say Nys.”

 

In hindsight Sara had to admit that Nyssa was right, Fox was great. A week and a half later as they returned to the League safe house they were using in LA, having completed their tasks early, Sara would even say that she wanted Fox with her on team missions permanently. She was easy to work with and was extremely well adjusted for an international assassin. She also flirted with everyone so her familiarity with Nyssa wasn’t as threatening as it had been the night they met.

 

“So now that we’re done here are you going to fly to Egypt and surprise Nys?” Fox asked as she flopped down on the large couch in the living area.

 

Sara shrugged and took her own seat at the opposite end. “I don’t know. I wasn’t kidding about Vegas the other night. Maybe I’ll spend this unexpected free time hitting up the casinos.”

 

“Oh I could use a spa day. Let’s go.”

 

“Those nails of yours are a lesbian’s nightmare,” Sara joked. Fox’s nails were more like claws. They had been specifically designed to be. Fox was the subject of a Soviet program to develop genetically enhanced assassins. The experiments performed on her while she was just a child gave her enhanced senses, strength and the aforementioned claws. She had joined the league after being freed from a testing facility by some of Ra’s’ men. She and Nyssa had practically grown up together. Fox served as her personal guard on more than one occasion.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I don’t swing that way, at least not often, huh?”

 

Sara laughed, “Seriously though, you don’t have to babysit me.”

 

“Actually I do,” Fox replied. “Nys said that I am to be your shadow until she can be with you again. It’s kind of adorable how you’re ruining her bad ass reputation.”

 

Sara smiled, “I think she’s still a bad ass.”

 

Fox rolled her eyes, “You would. The rest of us know the truth though.”

 

Sara threw a couch cushion at her which she of course dodged. “I’m going to tell her you said that.”

 

Sarab stuck his head in from the hallway, “Canary, we have a priority transmission coming in. It’s on the black channel.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. Black channel transmissions were only to be used in the direst of dire circumstances. A lot of people were dead or were about to be. She and Fox both got up and joined Sarab in the communications room. Sara motioned for him to accept the message. A few keystrokes later and Ra’s appeared on screen looking grim.

 

“Ta-er al-asfer, I have grave news.” Sara’s heart stopped for a moment fearing that something had happened to Nyssa. “We are keeping it quiet for now; however, Talia has been taken. She never returned to the Gotham compound from her trip to Nanda Parbat for the initiation celebration.”

 

Sara swallowed. On one hand she was glad that Nyssa was not the one taken but on the other she knew nothing good could come from someone being stupid enough to try and harm either daughter of the Demon.  She was correct a lot of people were about to die.

 

“We have reason to believe that she was abducted from Gotham International sometime shortly after her flight landed two days ago. An informant has told us that six bodies fitting the description of her personal guard were found dead last evening in a warehouse near Gotham Harbor. Nyssa and Al-Owal are already in route from Cairo.”

 

“As your team is the only one in America I fully trust at the moment you are to go to Gotham and begin the hunt for these traitors in earnest. Find them, kill them and return my daughter to me. Do not fail me Ta-er al-asfer.” With that the transmission ended.

 

Sara turned to Sarab and Fox. “Pack your gear we leave for LAX in five.”             

              

They arrived in Gotham shortly after noon. As they didn’t know if anyone remaining at the League’s Gotham compound could be trusted they opted to check into a touristy hotel near the waterfront.  Before leaving the airport Sarab, using a few tricks he had picked up from his time in ARGUS, was able to access the security feeds. Crouched over a tablet in the back of the airport bar they watched the footage of Talia’s arrival.

 

“This all seems normal.” Sarab suggested as they watched Talia walk from her private jet surrounded by a phalanx of guards to a waiting line of blacked out SUVs.

 

“Do we have images of the cars leaving the airport?” Sara asked.

 

Sarab nodded and pulled up another file, “That all looks normal too.”

 

“So things went south after they left the airport,” Fox supplied. “There’s a lot of miles between this side of town and the Gotham compound. They could have been hit anywhere in between.”

 

“And the vehicles haven’t been recovered.” Sarab said closing down the program. There was nothing of use to them in the airport’s system.

 

“Their GPS systems appear to have been disabled prior to their arrival at the airport.” Sara answered. “That was the first thing Ra’s had Expediter check once the word came in I’m sure.”

 

They decided that Sarab would pick up one of the stand by cars the League left at the airport and go to the compound on his own to pick up a few necessities that they couldn’t smuggle with them on the flight from LA. One junior assassin stopping in to resupply between jobs would be far less conspicuous to anyone watching than the Heir’s lover and one of her personal guards showing up unannounced. Sara and Fox would rent a car and go on to the hotel.

 

Once settled Sara and Fox decided to do a little digging in the GCPD’s records to see what they had on the bodies that were found. Hacking in to the system was simple enough for Fox; it was like their network was something out of the 1980s. “So according to the report an anonymous source called in a tip that a drug deal had gone bad and that there were some dead guys in the Sionis warehouse.”

 

“Any League ties there?” Sara asked.

 

Fox shook her head, “Sionis is a minor player on the rise but as far as I know he’s had no dealings with the League. Most likely it’s a false trail.” Sara nodded, she trusted Fox’s assessment. “So anyway a few uniforms show up at the warehouse and just like the tipster said they find six bodies. All dead from execution style shots to the head. No ID on any of the bodies. No weapons. No drugs. It didn’t even appear that they had been killed in the warehouse. They were just dumped there.”

 

“Hmm.” Sara paced back and forth twirling one of her batons in her right hand. The repetitive motion helped her to focus. “We need to get a look at those bodies and confirm that they are our guys.”

 

“Oh Field Trip!”

 

Getting into the morgue was surprisingly easy. They waited until a little after six pm when most of the regular staff had left for the day and then walked right in. “Hi,” Sara said to the bored looking security guard stationed at the entrance. She leaned just far enough on his desk to display optimum cleavage without being arrested for soliciting.

 

“Hi, um, hello.” The man, whose nametag identified as Dale, stuttered pretty much to her boobs.

 

“So listen my friend,” Sara gestured to Fox who was standing behind her in leather pants and a tank top which was artistically torn to show off both cleavage and her abs, which even Sara was envious of, “and I were supposed to be part of the tour last week with Dr. Meadors’ Criminology 101 class but Spring Break in Panama City went over a little bit and we missed it.”

 

“We’ve got a huge paper about the tour due on Monday,” Fox added.

 

“Oh umm well I could show you girls around.” The man offered up right away. Jeez this wasn’t even going to be a challenge.

 

“Would you?” Sara smiled. “You’re like a life saver.”

 

“Of course, protect and serve after all.” He smiled. It took all of Sara’s training not to roll her eyes. She could hear her father’s voice grumbling about useless rent-a-cops in the back of her mind. Oh daddy if you could see me now.

 

“Our hero,” Fox cheered. “That’s a great uniform by the way. I just love guys in uniform.” She added for good measure. Sara sighed; Fox was laying it on a little thick. Thankfully Dale appeared to be a moron and just ate the praise up.

 

“If you’d follow me ladies,” He gestured to the double doors leading into the morgue proper. As soon as he had swiped his ID and entered his pin code into the electronic lock Sara hit him in the neck with a tranquillizer dart.

 

Sara palmed the ID. “You remember the code?”

 

Fox nodded, “8675309, someone’s an eighties music fan.” She bent down and picked their unfortunate tour guide up and slung him over her shoulder. “So janitor’s closet?”

 

Sara nodded, “I think I saw one on the way in.” Once poor dumb Dale was secured behind a rack of paper towels they went into the morgue. Sara pulled up the records they had saved on her cell phone. “We follow the green line to the cold storage area and then they should be in lockers 2213-2218.”

 

They found the right place quickly. Sara began to pull open the drawers which held the bodies. Fox, having worked with Talia’s guard before, was able to identify each man easily. She took a picture of each body with her phone as proof of death for the League. Things took a turn when Sara opened the final drawer. “That’s weird.”

 

“Weird for normal people or weird for chicks like us who break into the morgue?” Fox asked.

 

“Talia has six personal guards. Six bodies are listed on the police report. But there are only five bodies here. This is supposed to be the last man,” She pointed to the empty drawer she had just opened. According to the morgue’s files each of the bodies had already been processed earlier in the day, there was no reason for one not to be in its assigned space. “Where is bachelor number six?”

 

Fox whistled. “Someone has some ‘splainin to do.”

 

Sara nodded, “Let’s head back to the hotel and see what Sarab found out on his trip.”

 

Sarab had discovered his own bit of weirdness. Things had seemed surprisingly normal at the compound. Almost as if no one thought anything at all of Talia and her guards not being present. So he went about the facility picking up gear like everything was normal. Then he stumbled into a bit of useful information by accident. He had overheard two of the servants speaking while he hid in the back of the armory. It seemed Ebeneezer Darrk was in town. “Darrk has apparently ordered a transfer of weapons from the Gotham compound to a facility in Bludhaven.”

 

“Why would Darrk be here? Isn’t he responsible for Russian operations?” Sara wondered. There were seven regional directors of operations for the League. Talia was responsible for the American contingent for example. From what Sara knew of him Darrk was fairly well respected. He was a bit of an oddity within the League as he was known more for employing strategy to bring down his foes rather than force. He had been a member of Ra’s’ inner circle for years.

 

Sarab nodded, “Would Ra’s send him as backup?”

 

Fox shook her head, “Not without letting us know. Darrk would be the ranking member if he was sent here to help, Ra’s would have ordered us to report to him.”

 

“So Talia goes missing and a high ranking member of the League just happens to be in Gotham for no reason. On top of that we have a misplaced dead guy in the morgue. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” Sara reasoned.

 

Sarab looked as if he were deep in thought, “The servants were surprised by the directive to transport the equipment but since the captain of Talia’s personal guard was there to confirm the orders they were scrambling to get things moved.”

 

“Bachelor number six appears.” Fox said to Sara. She nodded in agreement; it looked like their missing body was still alive and a traitor.

 

“When did you say that shipment was going out?”

 

Sarab smiled, “I believe they said the truck was to leave at midnight.”

 

Just before midnight they were parked slightly down the road from the compound. Sarab was behind the wheel of an unremarkable black sedan they had hotwired in the parking garage of their hotel. Once a large truck pulled from the gates of the compound Sarab followed at a distance. It took them an hour and a half to reach an industrial area on Bludhaven’s south side. They watched as the truck pulled up to what appeared to be an old meat processing plant.

 

“Because this wasn’t creepy enough,” Sara muttered.

 

Sarab drove for another three blocks before pulling the car into an alleyway. They got out and scaled one of the buildings to make the return trip along the rooftops. They settled on a building overlooking the facility’s main gate. The place was heavily guarded even for a League complex. Several men walked the perimeter and Sara noted what appeared to be a sniper on the rooftop.

 

“This was too easy.” Sara said. “We did a minimum of digging and were able to find out about Darrk and this place.”

 

“Trap?” Fox asked.

 

Sarab agreed, “Definite trap, but not for us.”

 

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed. “Darrk wants Nyssa. He knows that as soon as Ra’s knew Talia had disappeared that he would send Nyssa to retrieve her.”

 

Sarab continued that line of thought. “The Heir arrives to rescue her sister, follows the same trail that we did and Darrk springs the trap. He has both daughters and Ra’s at his mercy.”

 

“Yeah that’s not going to happen.” Sara growled. Ra’s cared for his daughters but he loved his power more. He wouldn’t give in easily to whatever Darrk wanted not even if the man took Nyssa hostage as well. This could go cataclysmically bad.

 

“He didn’t know Ra’s was going to send us, so he’s still in prep mode.” Fox added. “We can surprise him.”

 

“Darrk has a great deal of our men at his disposal. We are only three.” Sarab said tightening the grip on his bow. “These are not good odds.”

 

“Don’t worry new blood. I won’t let the bad men hurt you,” Fox laughed. “Nyssa knows where we are,” Sara had Sarab send Nyssa several encrypted messages over the black channel to keep her updated on their progress. She and Al-Owal should have already landed in Gotham. “If we time this right she and Al-Owal can be the cavalry.”

 

“We just have to get to Talia. We get her away from Darrk then Nyssa has room to maneuver and the trap loses its teeth.” Sara said.

 

“How we get inside is the question,” Sarab added.

 

Sara stared at the guards walking the perimeter through her binoculars trying to find an entry point when a crazy thought came to mind. “I have an idea. I need you two to get all their attention on the main gates. Sarab give me your clothes. Well, keep the pants but give me the top half of your clothes.”

 

Fox smiled. “I see where this is going.”

 

“I don’t believe I do.” Sarab replied, still he slipped his quiver over his shoulder and began to loosen the belt that held his sword and scabbard in place.

 

“I thought you ARGUS boys were all in to subterfuge.” Fox joked. Sarab just glared as he pulled his tunic over his head, leaving him in his undershirt and bulletproof vest. “I think our Canary is about to play a game of one of these things is not like the others.”

 

Sarab nodded finally getting the idea. It wasn’t a bad plan. He turned to Sara, “Why you?” Surely it would be better to risk his or Fox’s life in such a way rather than the Heir’s Beloved.

 

Sara gestured to the bow in his hand. “Fox can sustain a fight with those guys longer than I can for distraction. You can support Fox at a distance.” She pointed to the roof of the facility, “Also I need you to take out that sniper before Nyssa gets here.”

 

“Nyssa is not going to like that we let you go in there alone.” Fox replied. In fact Fox was pretty damn sure Nyssa would kick her ass all the way back to Nanda Parbat for it.

 

“Just tell her I knocked you out or something.” Sara joked.

 

“Yeah she’ll believe that,” Fox grumbled. She held her hand out to Sara, “Give me your jacket. You won’t be able to move properly wearing it and Sarab’s coat.”

 

Sara slipped out of the garment but hesitated to hand it over. “This was a gift from Nyssa.” She hadn’t been on a mission without it. It was sort of her lucky charm.

 

Fox nodded her understanding and Sara reluctantly handed it over. “I’ll do my best not to get any bullet holes or entrails on it.” Since she was just wearing a leather vest to begin with she shrugged it on. Thankfully it fit her slightly larger frame.

 

Sara’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Please don’t.” She quickly pulled Sarab’s tunic over her head and then put on his coat. With the hood up and the facemask on she looked like the guards. “Give me twenty minutes and then make them focus on the gates.”

 

Sarab nodded. He pulled a spare knife from his boot and handed it to her, “Just in case.”

 

“Thanks.” She tucked it into her right boot. She turned to climb down from the rooftop. “When Nyssa gets here tell her she owes me two Big Belly Deluxes for this mess with fries and a milkshake.”

 

Fox called out to her, “Canary, try not to get your feathers ruffled. You die and Nyssa will kill me.”

 

Sara laughed, “Tell her she can’t kill you, we still have to go to Vegas.” With that she vaulted over the edge of the building.

 

Fox looked at Sarab and pointed to a parking lot just south of their position, “So you think you can hotwire one of those big tanker trucks?”

 

Sara made her way through the darkened factory as silently as possible. Once she had slipped in to the compound through a tear in the fencing she had made her way to a side entrance with ease. She had encountered a few guards but no one had stopped her as she looked and acted like she belonged there. She stayed away from the areas closer to the front of the building figuring Darrk wouldn’t stash Talia so close to a potential escape route.

 

She had searched most of the lower floor at this point and she knew that it was almost time for Fox and Sarab to crash the gate. She made her way towards the stairs. She heard a loud rumble and what was possibly a small explosion. She ducked behind some machinery as several men ran past her towards the commotion. Huh it was later than she thought. Time to hurry it up; she still had two floors to search.  

 

She was able to clear the south end of the second floor quickly as it was mainly a series of walkways overlooking the processing equipment. Looking above her she could see the third floor was more of the same. In the center of the facility, however there was a large enclosed space. She assumed it was where the managerial areas were once housed. Once inside she went from door to door finding nothing but vacant rooms.

 

At the end of a long corridor the area opened up again over the north side of the facility. This area was not vacant. On a platform overlooking a large tank, which Sara assumed had been used to store the chemicals needed to clean the facility’s former products, a large monitor station had been set up. Sitting, tied to a chair in the pale glow of those monitors was Talia. There were two men guarding her. Thankfully their backs were to Sara.

 

Sara crept silently down the catwalk towards them. Not that it mattered because the closer she got the louder Talia became. “My father will have your heads for this. But first he will flay your mothers alive. Your children will be staked out in the sun and left to starve. Everyone and everything you love will be turned to ashes before you are allowed to die.” Sara reevaluated her situation and stood up. She could use this.

 

“Tell me again why we didn’t tape her mouth shut?” The first guard asked.

 

The second who was watching the monitors shrugged, “Hell if I know.”

 

“Hell will be a comfort once my father is done with you.” Talia shrieked.

 

“Damn she’s got a mouth on her huh?” Sara asked walking up to the platform.

 

The first guard turned to her, “What are you doing here?”

 

Sara pointed to the monitors where she could see an image of Fox fighting three men in the light of a burning, was that a milk truck? “The boss figured that could just be a distraction and we might need more guards on the woman.”

 

The guard turned to watch the fight on the monitors “Could be right.”

 

“Oh I know so,” Sara whispered as she jabbed him in the neck with a dart filled with pit viper venom. He instantly began to convulse as the venom entered his system. Before his body hit the ground she was already leaping to kick the second guard in the back sending him face first into the monitor station. His face slammed into the structure with a sickening crack. He was out cold.

 

“Have you come to liberate me from these simpletons?” Talia asked.

 

Sara turned to her and pulled the mask from her face, “Against my better judgment.”

 

“Ta-er al-asfer, I’m impressed.”

 

“Be impressed after I get you out of here in one piece.” Sara replied. She pulled the knife from her boot and kneeled down to cut Talia’s legs free from where they had been bound to the chair.

 

“How many men are with you and my sister?”

 

“Two and it’s just me. Nyssa isn’t here yet.”

 

Talia groaned, “I am going to die here aren’t I?”

 

Sara shook her head, “I’ve got this.” The slamming of a door echoed down the corridor. “Shit” Sara cursed. She pulled her mask back on, “Stay put.”

 

“Funny.” Talia replied as Sara dragged the first guard’s body behind the monitor station. She quickly lay down in his place.

 

Three men ran on to the platform guns drawn. One Talia noticed was the former captain of her guard. “What happened here?” He sneered at her.

 

“It appears I am to be rescued Tran. You should have chosen your allies more wisely.”

 

“And where are these rescuers?” He asked.

 

Talia looked up, “Not far.” The faint worked as the guards looked frantically at the scaffolding above them for any signs of life. Sara who lay at their feet slipped one of her sonic devices from her pocket. She slowly brought her left arm up to shield her ears and reached out her right to trigger the device.  

 

A horrible screeching filled the air. The men grabbed at their ears in pain. As soon as the noise ceased Sara leapt into action, taking advantage of their disorientation. She swept the legs out from under the first man and struck his temple knocking him out. The second was brought down with a strike of her staff to his throat crushing his larynx. He lay useless choking on his own blood.

 

The third man, Tran managed to recover some of his senses and blocked her first strike at his legs. She quickly brought her staff up again and knocked his gun from his hand. “Ta-er al-asfer,” He growled and stepped back into a defensive stance. “The Heir sends her whore to do her dirty work now?”

 

“Oh she’ll be here soon,” Sara replied pulling the hood and mask from her head.  She began to circle the man looking for an opening to attack. “Not that you’ll be alive to see her.”

 

She stepped forward and swung her staff at his head. Tran darted left and kicked out in an attempt to knock the staff from Sara’s hands. She pivoted and whipped the staff around in a flash striking him across the back. He lurched forward into the monitor station. Sara advanced to take advantage of his prone position but Tran surprised her by throwing a clipboard that had been resting on the desk at her head. Sara was able to dodge but the move put her off balance.

 

Tran pressed his advantage. He pulled a knife from his belt and lunged at Sara. She was just barely able to turn his assault aside. He stayed close launching strike after strike at Sara so that she couldn’t use the advantage of her staff’s length.

 

Sara knew she couldn’t stay on the defensive forever. Any moment more men could arrive. She had to put Tran down and she had to do it now. Help came from an unexpected corner. They had circled back to where Talia still sat with her arms bound to the chair. Tran had failed to notice however that her legs were free. As soon as he came near enough Talia kicked out at his left knee, causing his leg to buckle. Sara rushed forward and locked her arms and staff around his neck. One quick twist and it was all over with a snap.

 

Talia spat on the body as it fell at her feet. “Treacherous dog died too quickly.”

 

“Next time I’ll let you fight and I’ll lounge in the chair.”

 

“Yes, more jokes are exactly what are needed in this instance.”

 

“You need to unclench.”

 

“Stop talking and release me from this chair.”  Talia demanded, but before Sara could do so shots rang out. Talia felt the warm spray of blood hit her face as Sara fell to one knee before her. Ebeneezer Darrk had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara’s shoulder burned as the bullet tore through her flesh. She fell to one knee from the pain, dropping her staff in the process. She tried to reach for it as it began to roll away from her but her arm wouldn’t move. Not good.  She watched as Talia struggled against her bonds. It didn’t look like she had been hit at least.

 

“Ta-er al-asfer this is a surprise.” Ebeneezer Darrk called as he drew closer to them. He was a tall, thin man. He looked more suited for a board room than a battlefield. “I have to say I am quite glad those mercenaries I hired in Algiers failed to kill you. This outcome is so much more satisfying.”

 

“I aim to please,” Sara grunted as she struggled to stand and face the man. The fingers of her good hand brushed against the handle of the knife that she had tucked back inside her boot after freeing Talia’s legs.

 

“You are a fool Darrk. Ta-er al-asfer is only the first of many. You cannot win this.”

 

Darrk laughed, “My dear Talia, I have already won. You are here. The Heir is on her way and when she arrives I will show her the broken body of her lover before I kill you in front of her. Her spirit will shatter and then she will be mine to mold. The League will follow.”

 

“Talia was wrong,” Sara spat finally getting to her feet; Sarab’s knife now concealed in the sleeve of her coat.  She moved in between Darrk’s gun and Talia, “You’re no fool. You’re just completely insane.”

 

“Genius is often mistaken for insanity. The League has grown stagnate. Ra’s is running out of his borrowed time. His Heir foolishly follows in his path clinging to the old ways. Honor, loyalty, good, evil, these are just words, they are unimportant. Power is. The League could rule all if we only reached out our hand to take it.”

 

“You honestly believe the League will follow you?”

 

“Sheep will always need a shepherd,” He shrugged. “And once Nyssa shares my bed…”

 

“Like hell,” Sara growled. There was no way this guy was getting anywhere near Nyssa.

 

“Ra’s has indulged her ridiculous proclivities long enough. It’s time she learned her place.” He clicked the safety on his gun, “It’s time you all do.”

 

An explosion rang out causing the ground beneath them to shake. They could hear a chorus of screams, shouts of “The Heir,” and some voices even rose in prayer. The feeds to three of the monitors turned to static. Talia smiled, “Do you hear Darrk? My sister has arrived; she’s brought hell to your doorstep.”

 

Another explosion caused the lights hanging above them to swing wildly giving the platform a strobe-like effect of light and shadow. For brief moments the area around Sara and Talia went completely black. She could use this.

 

“This is nothing,” Darrk scoffed, but he didn’t sound nearly as confident as he had a moment ago.  

 

Sara began to count down in her mind, one: light, two: shadow, three: light, when the platform went black again she threw the knife at Darrk. It hit him in the shoulder. He pulled the gun’s trigger on reflex; the shot thankfully went wide of her former position, missing Talia. He reached up and pulled the knife from his shoulder tossing it aside.

 

Sara leapt at Darrk, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing for the gun with her good arm. He staggered back towards the railing. Darrk tried to pull away. Another shot went off towards the rafters. He punched her in the head trying to make her let go. Sara twisted his wrist harder. He fired again this time hitting Sara in the side. Her corset was basically a stylized bulletproof vest so the shot didn’t go in, but Sara could already tell that the impact had caused some damage.

 

She twisted her body, releasing her hold on Darrk’s waist to use her legs to kick out at his trying to knock him off balance. He overcompensated and fell back again this time against the railing. The gun went off once more. This time the shot hit Darrk. His eyes went wide. Sara let go of his wrist. He dropped the gun but grabbed Sara as he began to topple over the railing.

 

So this is how I’m going to die, Sara thought as she felt herself being dragged down with Darrk. She hoped that Nyssa would get to Talia. She hoped that Nyssa wouldn’t be the one to find her body. She hoped that Nyssa knew how much she loved her. Her final thoughts were all Nyssa, Nyssa, Nyssa…

 

But something grabbed the back of her borrowed coat before she could hit the ground. Suddenly, she was being lifted back onto the platform. She heard the crash of Darrk’s body meeting the bottom of the tank below. Hands steadied and then released her.  Adrenaline from the fight waning she slumped down against the side of the monitor station.

 

Sara turned her head to look at her rescuer. It was a man she didn’t know, but it was clear that he wasn’t one of Darrk’s men. He was dressed from head to toe in all black body armor. A black cowl masked his head and face and a long cape completed his look. Maybe it was the blood loss but he kind of looked like a bat.

 

“Beloved,” Talia called. Sara’s head whipped around to stare at her in shock. Say what? “How did you find me?”

 

“I followed Nyssa from the airport; I wanted to know what business the Heir to the Demon had in my city.” The man went over to Talia and cut the rest of her bonds away. Talia moved to embrace him but he had already turned his back to her. He walked over to Sara and crouched down.  His attention now was focused on assessing Sara’s injuries. “How bad,” he asked.

 

As this man appeared to be involved somehow with Talia, Sara opted for the truth. “I think the shoulder is a through and through, though my arm’s pretty much useless right now.  The one that hit my side cracked a few ribs I think. Hurts to breathe too deeply.” She began to shrug out of Sarab’s clothes, so she could get a better look at her wounded shoulder.

 

“But it didn’t go in?” He reached over and helped Sara remove the coat.

 

Sara shook her head, “No, my corset’s lined with Kevlar.”

 

“We need to get her to a League safe house for medical attention.” Talia, now also leaning over her, told the man.

 

“Oh god I’m clearly dying.” Sara muttered.

 

Talia rolled her eyes. “Must you always be so dramatic?”

 

“You’re almost being nice to me; this is the first sign of the apocalypse.” Sara worked her way out of the tunic leaving her torso only covered by her corset. From what she could see of the wound on her shoulder it was going to leave a hell of a scar.

 

“Ladies, we can do this later.” The man interrupted.

 

“Of course Beloved,” Talia replied. Again say what? Talia sounding so smitten was the creepiest thing Sara had ever heard in her life and she fought serial killers on a regular basis.

 

The man didn’t seem to pay Talia much attention, however. He pulled a vial out of a pouch in his belt. He held it up so Sara could see. “I’m going to put this on your shoulder. It’s a prototype liquid bandage they’re developing for the military. It will seal up the wounds until we can get you to a doctor.” He took a breath, “It’s going to hurt.”

 

Sara nodded, “Do it.”

 

He looked over to Talia. “You may need to hold her down.”

 

Talia moved to Sara’s uninjured side. “You will not die Ta-er al-asfer; you may yet be an asset to me when I become Heir after all.”

 

“Oh goodie,” Sara replied. She nodded for Talia’s friend to get on with it. He poured the liquid into her wound. Oh god it burned. She screamed. She could see why this stuff was only in the prototype phase it was worse than getting shot in the first place.

 

 “Breathe through it,” The man instructed. “Can you stand Canary?” He asked once she had a moment to catch her breath.

 

Sara nodded, “Yeah I think so.” If she didn’t throw up her small intestine in the attempt she’d be good to go. She took as deep a breath as she could to steady herself. 

 

The man nodded to the corridor behind him, “The rest of Darrk’s men are still wandering around.” He held out a gauntleted hand to her, “Let’s get moving.” Sara let him pull her to her feet.

 

“Beloved we must get to Nyssa.” Talia said as she moved to support Sara’s injured side.

 

“The hell are you doing?” Sara hissed trying to move away.

 

“We need him free to fight and you can barely stand. Would you rather I leave you here?”

 

Sara looked skyward, “God I know I’ve killed a lot of people but why must you punish me so?”

 

“Why couldn’t Darrk have broken your jaw and spared me your incessant rambling is a far better question.” Talia replied.

 

“This way,” The man waved them forward.

 

Sara reluctantly stepped up and let Talia put her arm around her. “Should we survive we shall never speak of this.” Talia said before beginning to move forward.

 

Sara nodded, “Wait,” she pointed to where she last saw her staff. “Grab my bo. I can still use it with my good arm.” Talia nodded and went to quickly retrieve the object.

 

They slowly made their way through the facility. Talia’s friend was good. He took out any guards they came across efficiently and silently. “He’s magnificent isn’t he?” Talia asked after watching him put down two men at once.

 

“Talia I’m having a hard enough time as it is not throwing up from the pain please stop gushing. It’s weird and creepy.” Before Talia could reply the man held up his fist, signaling for them to stop.

 

“Someone’s coming.” They were in a fairly open area, so getting to cover wasn’t an option. The man moved to stand between them and the corridor that they could now hear multiple footsteps moving towards them from. He slipped what appeared to be three small boomerangs from his belt. He handed one to Talia. “Once they come in I’ll draw their fire. Try to maneuver around to the corridor. I’ll catch up.”

 

“I can hear you.” The most beautiful voice in the world called out. “Surrender now and I’ll make your deaths quick.”

 

“Nyssa,” Talia shouted. The man relaxed his stance, but Sara noted he did not put his weapons away. Still ready if this is a trick, smart.

 

“Talia?” Nyssa called, as the footsteps increased as if she had broken into a run. “Talia are you alright? Is Ta-er al-asfer with you?”

 

“I’m fine sister. Your little bird found me.” Talia replied just as Nyssa came into view. Al-Owal and Fox followed closely behind. Sara slumped against Talia in relief. Now that they had stopped moving she was getting to be a little dizzy. It was going to be okay though because Nyssa was here, covered in blood, but here. It looked like she had been bathing in it, though thankfully Sara was pretty sure none of it was Nyssa’s. Sara made a mental note to seek professional help at a later date because she thought her girl still looked sexy as hell. Then again that could be the blood loss talking.

 

Nyssa was still all business though, “And Darrk?”

 

“Ta-er al-asfer actually managed to kill him,” Talia replied. “It seems your little bird is more useful than I thought.” She stumbled a little under Sara’s dead weight. “Must you?”

 

“Here Princess let me take her,” Al-Owal said moving over to pick Sara up.

 

“Owalie!” Sara laughed. “You do like me.” Al-Owal grimaced from the nickname and the volume it was said at as he lifted her into his arms.

 

“She’s lost a great deal of blood,” Talia added. “She’s probably beginning to become light headed.”

 

“Nah I’m always light headed around Nyssa. She makes my filter go away…and my pants.”

 

“And this nightmare shall never end,” Talia muttered. There are some things one should never learn about their younger siblings. “May we leave this horrible place before I am reminded further as to why I normally despise this little bird?”

 

Nyssa gestured for Fox to lead the way. Talia’s friend followed. Nyssa bowed, “After you sister.”

 

As Al-Owal drew close to her Sara reached out and grabbed Nyssa’s arm, “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Nyssa smiled, “I am fine Beloved.” She kissed Sara’s forehead. “Let’s get you home.”

 

Somewhere along the way Sara finally succumbed to the pain and blood loss, and passed out. She slowly woke up to the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She smiled. “You know I love when you do that.”

 

“It’s why I do it.” Nyssa replied.

 

Sara opened her eyes and looked up. She was lying curled on her side. Nyssa was sitting beside her, wearing civilian clothes, reading a book. She couldn’t read the title but it looked old. Nyssa liked old. She felt fuzzy like she had had a few too many shots. She looked around briefly. Sara didn’t recognize the room they were in but the bed was huge and soft and Nyssa was beside her so she had no worries.

 

“Babe I had the strangest dream. Talia was actually nice to me and she had a boyfriend. She was acting all smitten, it was beyond creepy. But he didn’t seem all that into her now that I think about it.” She rolled on to her back and tried to sit up. The pain in her shoulder and chest at the movement made her cry out.

 

Nyssa quickly set her book down and turned to Sara. “Shh, Beloved lay back and be still. You need to heal.”

 

“Oh crap it was all true wasn’t it?”

 

Nyssa nodded, “Talia owes you her life. She is honor bound to seek a way to repay you.” She smirked, “You two are tied for life now.”

 

“That is the most hurtful thing you have ever said to me Nyssa.” Sara yawned; the fuzzy, almost drunk feeling was getting stronger. But she just woke up how could she be so tired? Nyssa waved a syringe at her confused face. “That mind reading thing you do is sort of creepy Nyssa.”

 

“Sleep now,” Nyssa laughed.

 

“Only because you insist on saying mean things to me.” Sara sighed and carefully snuggled back under the covers. “Love you.”

 

Nyssa leaned down and kissed her forehead, “And I you Sara.”

 

“Good morning Sunshine!” A voice called the next time she woke up. “Come on open up those baby blues. I’ve got doughnuts.” Fox was leaning over the bed holding out a bright pink pastry box. She looked to be alright. There were few cuts on her hands.           Her arms looked fine because of course she was wearing another tank top so Sara could see every inch of those. There was row of steri-strips holding a gash together above her left eyebrow, which seemed to be the worst of her injuries.

 

“So Nyssa didn’t kill you for letting me go in alone?” Sara asked. She slowly pushed herself up with her good arm until she was reclining against the headboard.

 

Fox chuckled and flopped down on the empty side of the huge bed. “It was a near thing I tell you. I don’t like your girl when she’s angry. Well angry at me. It’s always a good time when she’s pissed at other people.” She opened the box and offered it to Sara.

 

Sara reached in and grabbed a jelly doughnut. “Where is my better half?”

 

“At least you admit it,” Fox laughed. “She took her sister and Sarab to go clean out the Gotham compound. She wants to make sure no one loyal to Darrk is left around before we leave Talia alone here. I think Captain Creepy went with.”

 

“And you’re here because?”

               

“I’m here because Nyssa is sure that if she leaves you unsupervised that you’re going to decide to jump in front of a train or something.” Fox chuckled and pulled a doughnut out of the box for herself. “You were in pretty bad shape the other night. Don’t get me wrong you were a total bad ass taking out Darrk on your own and saving Talia, but you got sort of messed up in the process. I think you scared her.”

               

Sara sighed, “I have a habit lately of doing that.”

               

Fox shrugged, “Comes with this business.”

               

“Yeah well I didn’t plan on getting shot.”

               

“Who does?”

               

“Good point,” Sara finished her snack. She was tempted to snag another but thought better of it not knowing what kind of shape she was really in. “How long have I been out?”

               

“You’ve been asleep for four days. You woke up for a bit last night, that’s the only reason Nyssa decided that today was the day to go clean house.”

 

“So Talia went with? That means she’s okay?”

               

Fox nodded, “Back to her completely bitchy self. Do you know she had the nerve to try and commandeer me for her new personal guard? She said something about trying out women now.”

               

“Well that’s a mental picture I never wanted.”

               

“What?” Fox asked and then she spat out her doughnut once she caught Sara’s meaning. “You are a sick, sad, little person Canary.” 

               

Sara laughed, “Ouch, don’t make me laugh.” She tried to take some deep breaths to mitigate the pain but with her ribs that didn’t help matters. “Oh god.”

               

“Shit,” Fox fumbled with something on the bedside table. “Hold on a sec.” She came up with a syringe and a small vial. “Here we go one batch of painkillers on the way.”

               

“Do you have to? Those make me all loopy!” Sara groaned.

               

“I’ll make you a deal if you can get up out of this bed and save my ass when Nyssa comes back for me letting you lay here in pain then we can skip the meds.”

               

“Fine, stick away.”

               

Fox smiled and prepped Sara’s skin for the injection, “Knew you’d see it my way.”

               

“I think you’re enjoying this.”

               

“Little bit,” Fox gave her the injection, “Say goodnight little birdie.”

               

“Screw you.”

               

“Glad to have you back Sara.”

               

The third time Sara woke up she was alone. Strike that, the shower was running, so she was alone in bed but she was not the only one here. She slid up until she could recline against the headboard again. It was even easier than the last time she attempted it. Good, progress was good.

 

She took a look around the room. They were clearly not in a hotel but this also wasn’t any League facility she was familiar with. It was a nice place. It reminded her of the penthouse she shared with Nyssa after they first met. God she wanted to go back there. It had been so long since she and Nyssa could spend time together alone, just being with each other no League, no crazies trying to kill them.

               

Maybe once she healed up a bit she could suggest some time off to Nyssa. She had just saved Ra’s daughter and taken out a major threat to the League surely that earned her some PDO time. Did the League even have PDO time, what about dental, vision? She should really ask Nyssa about these things.

               

Speak of the devil and she’ll appear wearing nothing but a towel. How does a person get to be that beautiful in real life? “Oh nurse I have a pain,” Sara called out.

               

Nyssa turned and smiled, “Do you?”

               

Sara nodded, “Yes, ma’am. Maybe you should come over here and check me, I mean it, out?”

               

Nyssa laughed, “Someone’s feeling better.” She kept walking past the bed however, to where she had left her travel kit. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tank top and a pair of yoga pants.

               

“No, don’t put clothes on. Clothes are bad.”

               

Nyssa continued to dress despite Sara’s protests. “You are not up to any activity that requires me to be without clothes Sara.”

               

“All activities should require you to be without clothes. Covering all that up should be a crime,” Sara huffed. “My dad’s a cop, I know things. I’m sure it is a crime against nature.”

               

Nyssa smirked, “Oh so I should wander about in the nude for all to see?”

               

Sara thought about it. “Okay no. I’m not about sharing all that.” Nyssa was hers, all hers. Sara was never good at sharing as Laurel and several headless Barbies could attest to.

               

Nyssa laughed. Now dressed, she climbed on to the bed next to Sara. She leaned over and gently kissed her lips. “Good evening Beloved.”

               

“A very good evening,” Sara smiled.

               

“How are you feeling truly?” She settled down next to Sara reclining against the headboard. After a moment’s hesitation Sara rolled on to her side and tucked her head onto her shoulder. Nyssa wrapped her arm around Sara’s back to support her. Her thumb made small circles on Sara’s hip where her shirt had ridden up.

               

Sara sighed; this was the only place she wanted to be. She took a brief assessment of her body. Her shoulder felt fine as long as she didn’t move around too much. It was still painful to breathe too deeply but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t manage. “Not great but better.” She decided.

 

Nyssa turned and kissed her on the forehead. “When we return home you are going back to lessons with the recruits, clearly you failed to pay attention on the first day when you were instructed on how to duck.”

 

Sara was offended. “Hey, I’ll have you know that I kicked all kinds of ass before this happened. In fact the shoulder shot happened when my back was turned, it was a total cheat.”

 

“You worried me again,” Nyssa chided Sara.

               

“I really don’t intend to do that all the time.”

               

“I know Beloved.” Nyssa began running the fingers of her right hand through Sara’s hair. “I’m proud of you. I know how you feel about Talia and yet you still did what needed to be done.”

               

“Of course I did,” Sara looked up at her, “She’s a bitch but she’s family. You’d do the same for Laurel.”

               

“Does your sister get kidnapped often?” Nyssa asked to lighten the mood. Too much drama wouldn’t help Sara’s healing process.

               

“God, I hope not.”

               

“Dinah Laurel Lance, attorney at law and crusader for the underprivileged and the downtrodden," Nyssa recited. "To my knowledge while she chooses to work in a dangerous neighborhood for a criminally low salary, she has never been the subject of a kidnapping.”

               

Sara pushed off of the mattress with her good arm so she could look her in the eye. “Have you been keeping tabs on my sister?”

               

“Of course, she’s family,” Nyssa shrugged. Sara leaned in and kissed her.

               

When they separated moments later she stayed close resting her forehead against Nyssa’s. “How did you turn out so well? Psychology textbooks could be written about how messed up Talia is and here you are raised by the same man in the same environment and yet you’re so good.”

               

Nyssa looked away, “I’m not what anyone would call a good person Sara. Did you not see me the other night covered in the blood of my enemies? I just returned home from killing more traitors to the League. They did not die well. If you hadn’t killed Darrk I would have broken every bone in his body before killing him for hurting you. Do good people do such things?”

               

“You’re good to me.”

               

“You’re the exception.”

               

“Lucky me,” Sara smiled and leaned down to steal another kiss.

               

“And I am going to throw up,” Fox laughed from the doorway. “Seriously, are you two all sugary like this all the time? Aren’t you supposed to be bad ass, sexy, assassins?”

               

Nyssa ignored her comments. “Did you bring the package?” She asked in her no nonsense tone. Sara loved that tone.

               

Fox raised her hand in a mock salute. “Yes ma’am.” She waved a familiar red and white bag at them. “Dinner is served Princess.”

               

“Nyssa!” Sara squealed. “Did you make her go get me Big Belly Burger?” She rolled over and sat up. She moved so quickly you would think she wasn’t even injured.

               

“The fat, sodium, and calorie content of that restaurant’s offerings is appalling but yes as I was told I owed you I directed Fox to acquire your dinner. Only one burger however and no milkshake, your system cannot be completely clogged with grease and still heal properly.”  Nyssa waved Fox over to the bed.

               

Sara snatched the bag from Fox as soon as it was in reach. She was pulling her burger from the bag before Fox could say a word about her horrible manners. “Come to mama beautiful.” Sara cooed to the wrapped sandwich.

               

“You’re welcome.”

               

Sara smiled her cheeks stuffed with beefy goodness. Fox held up her hand. “On second thought, don’t mention it.” She turned to Nyssa. “So all you have to do to turn her on is sing the Big Belly Deluxe jingle?”

               

“All she has to do to turn me on is walk into the room,” Sara replied having finished her first oversized bite. A little bit of secret sauce dribbled down her chin. She turned her head to Nyssa, “The jingle wouldn’t hurt though.”

               

Nyssa shook her head, reached into the bag and handed her a napkin, “You have a little something;” She gestured to her chin. Sara smiled sheepishly and wiped at her chin. Once she was sure Sara was taken care of for the moment she turned back to their guest, “Thank you Fox. That will be all.” Fox sketched out a mock bow and turned to leave.

 

Sara tilted her head to the side to watch her go. The woman knew how to work a pair of leather pants, “So you and Fox never?” Sara waggled her eyebrows.

 

“What? No.”

 

“I mean I wouldn’t blame you. She’s clearly your type, blonde, incredibly good looking, abs for days.” Sara teased.

 

“Actually her abs are better than yours.” Nyssa replied as if considering it.

 

Sara slapped Nyssa on the stomach. “You’re hilarious.”

 

“Do not play if you don’t want to risk losing Ta-er al-asfer.” Nyssa laughed. She kissed Sara’s on the cheek. “Finish your dinner.”

               

They spent two more weeks in Gotham. For one Nyssa wanted to be absolutely certain that every last one of Darrk’s men had been run to ground. Also she wanted to give Sara ample time to heal prior to traveling back to Nanda Parbat. Traveling with broken ribs was not comfortable and she wanted to limit her Beloved’s pain as much as possible.

 

They were fortunate that their host had plenty of space and didn’t mind sharing it with a bunch of assassins. His identity however came as a shock to Sara.“Bruce Wayne, Talia has the hots for Bruce Freaking Wayne, who by the way is also some kind of vigilante?”

 

“Yes, we’ve covered this.” Nyssa rolled her eyes, three times in fact. She didn’t know why Sara found Bruce’s identity to be so shocking. Honestly, who else could afford to do vigilante work successfully without being caught? The cost of the body armor alone would keep a person of lesser means from the work.

 

“But like the Bruce Wayne. Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Foundation, Wayne Tech, Grand Marshal of the Thanksgiving Day Parade, that Bruce Wayne? ”

 

“Yes, that Bruce Wayne.” They were standing on the balcony of the penthouse of the Wayne Enterprises tower; Bruce had visited that morning to personally check on Sara’s welfare. They had eaten brunch. Sara couldn’t possibly be confused as to which Bruce Wayne they were dealing with.

 

“The Wayne’s are like the only people richer than Ollie’s family,” Sara noted.

 

“Actually I believe both the Luthor and Kane families have more wealth than…”

 

Sara cut her off before she could finish. “That’s like you can buy a small country money. Talia doesn’t need to have access to you can buy a small country levels of money.” Sara shuddered at the thought of the kind of crazy Talia could get up to with that kind of wealth behind her.

 

“Sara you do realize that my family already controls a small nation?”

 

“Yes but that’s your dad, and you I guess.” Sara’s eyes widened, “Wait does that make me a Princess of Genovia too by default if we ever get married?”

 

“Sometimes you say words that should be English but I cannot even begin to grasp their meaning Beloved,” Though it did warm her to hear Sara even casually mention the potential for marriage between them. Perhaps someday.

 

“Sorry, we’ll revisit the princess thing later,” Sara shrugged. “Anyway so Talia likes Bruce, that’s why she stays in Gotham all the time?”

 

“Yes.” Finally a new line of inquiry.

 

“And her grand scheme to become Heir is to get Bruce to knock her up because if she has a son Ra’s will probably name him Heir instead of you and she’ll be Heir by default until he comes of age?”

 

“Yes.” Even Nyssa had to roll her eyes when Talia had revealed this as her master plan. Honestly, her father had some draconian ideas about the line of succession for the League but Talia didn’t have to encourage him to be sexist in their application as well. And as Sara had pointed out Bruce didn’t seem all that into her. How exactly were they to produce a child? Nyssa shook her head, she’d rather not think about the lengths Talia might go for the title of Heir.

 

“Nyssa, I love you but your family is incredibly messed up.” Massive understatement.

 

“Yes, now you see why I find you so attractive?” She said it in jest but certainly Sara’s light spirit and playful nature was such a contrast to the people Nyssa typically found herself surrounded by. How could I not fall in love, she wondered.

 

Sara leaned up to kiss her, “I know there’s probably an insult in there somewhere but I just love it when you admit how hot I am so I’ll let it slide.”

 

“In that case I shall endeavor to extol all the ways in which your beauty moves me more often.” Nyssa smiled. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. Her heart was glad at the sight of her Canary back up on her feet. She had waged a great battle and come out the other side the victor. Every day Nyssa thought she couldn’t love Sara more and then the woman went and did something else that was remarkable. Like that smile. How could a simple gesture like that stir the Heir to the Demon so?

 

“You keep up that sweet talk and I’ll be forced to take you back to bed,” Sara replied, utterly charmed.

 

“Ahem,” They turned to see that Sarab was standing in the balcony doorway. He looked at Nyssa, “Pardon the interruption. May I have a word?”

 

Nyssa leaned back down and kissed Sara once more, “Hold that thought Beloved.” She turned and walked into the living area to speak with Sarab. Sara watched as he showed her something on his cell phone. By the look on Nyssa’s face it was bad news.

 

“Beloved,” Nyssa called. “Can you join us please?” When Sara entered the room Nyssa reached for her hand. “You should sit down.” She guided her over to an overstuffed couch in the center of the room.

 

“Nyssa, what is it? You’re kind of scaring me.”

 

“Sarab the television if you would,” she pointed to the large flat screen mounted on the wall opposite the couch she had made Sara sit down on. He picked up the remote and began rapidly flipping through the channels until he found GNN. They were wrapping up a press conference of some form. An older blonde woman was at a podium flanked by microphones. The backdrop behind her read Starling General. Wait was that Ollie’s mom?

 

“We ask that you give our family some privacy at this time. Thank you.” It was Moira Queen. The image changed to one of the anchors in the studio. “If you’re just joining us, Oliver Queen who has been presumed dead since a tragic shipwreck in 2007, has been found alive.” The anchor continued on but Sara couldn’t grasp what he was saying. The image of when she last saw Ollie, fighting Slade before she had been once again swept out to sea kept running over and over in her mind.

 

“Oliver Queen is alive.”

 

 

 

And the beat dropped…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The past few months had not been kind to Sara Lance. She had been shot by a rogue assassin while rescuing her girlfriend’s sister. Said sister was certifiably insane and now owed Sara her life, which to her meant that she was allowed to meddle in every aspect of Sara’s life until her debt was repaid. Nyssa almost traveled to Gotham herself to put a stop to things the night they were greeted in their hotel room while on the job by two escorts Talia had sent to spice up their love life. Not appropriate. Also their love life was plenty spicy as is.

 

Okay that wasn’t entirely accurate. After discovering that Oliver Queen was indeed alive and well and back in Starling City, Sara began to have a crisis of faith. Sitting in the penthouse with Nyssa years ago it seemed like this life could give Sara’s world meaning. But that was back when she thought she had been partly responsible for the death of her friend. Now that Ollie was alive, she couldn’t help but wonder did she really make the right choice? He had somehow made it home. Why hadn’t she done the same? She knew that she was pulling away from Nyssa but she didn’t know what to do about it. She loved her so much but she didn’t know if she loved their way of life. How could she make Nyssa understand when the League was her life since she was born?

 

They had just completed a contract in Malta; it was the last in a several months’ long series of jobs. They never did get that time off after Gotham. Once Darrk’s plot had been revealed Ra’s was adamant that any perceived threats to the League be put down immediately and put down hard. Of course the Heir had to deal with all this. Where Nyssa went Sara followed. The work was bloody and it didn’t help Sara’s state of mind. Maybe she could get her head on straight now that they were finally coming home.

 

Doubt would get you killed in this business. Sara was full of doubt these days. Where she had once been so certain, now she was afraid. If she hesitated at the wrong moment she could get herself killed. Or worse yet she could get Nyssa killed.  She had to get a handle on this.

 

“I am looking forward to a bath and our bed,” Nyssa said as they crested the final rise on the path to the temple. Sara nodded too tired to speak. She simply watched her feet as they plod along the path. “That’s curious.”

 

“What is?” Sara looked up to see Talia standing at the courtyard gates. She seemed to be waiting on them. That was weird. Sara had a bad feeling about this. Talia didn’t say much when they reached her. She simply told them that Ra’s wished to see them right away and quickly herded them towards his private lounge.

 

Ra’s began to explain as soon as they were settled. “I have grave news. Two days ago a former member of the League, Al Sa-Her,” He looked to Sara, “You may know him as Malcolm Merlyn, triggered a device that caused a massive earthquake damaging much of Starling City.”

 

“What?” Nyssa was mystified. How could anyone do such a thing? It was like something from one of Sara’s science fiction films.

 

“It appears that he had been planning a far larger attack for some time however his plans were sabotaged. Still at first estimate at least five hundred have died with thousands more injured. The totals could climb higher in the coming days as bodies are recovered from the rubble.” He looked to Sara. “I have dispatched agents; however, we are not certain as to what has become of your family.”

 

“What happened to Malcolm Merlyn?” Nyssa asked her voice hard. He would suffer for this atrocity.

 

“It appears that Oliver Queen killed him in his guise as Starling’s vigilante.” Ra’s answered.

 

“Good,” Sara growled. It was the first thing she had said since Talia had met them at the temple gates.

 

“I must apologize Ta-er al-asfer,” Ra’s stood, “I should have never released Merlyn from our service.” He shook his head, he actually appeared stricken by the magnitude of all this. “You are both officially off missions for the time being. If you need anything you have only to ask and it will be acquired.” Ra’s motioned to Talia and they both left the room.

 

“Sara,” Nyssa didn’t know where to begin. She knew receiving this news, let alone days after the fact, had to be killing her Beloved.

 

“We are monsters Nyssa. We kill and torture people for a living. What we do is monstrous.” Sara swore she could see blood on her hands as she looked down at them. Over five hundred killed. Five hundred innocent people all lost to madness. “All those people, my family, the League…”

 

“Merlyn,” Nyssa snapped, “Merlyn is the one who did this not the League.”

 

“It’s the same thing. Would he have even known how to do something like that without League training?”

 

“He’s insane. Such senseless massacre is not our way. My father would never condone such an action.” She shook her head, “You heard him. He mourns this loss as well.” Sara scoffed, but Nyssa continued, “The loss of his wife drove Malcolm Merlyn over the edge. He was clearly lost to his own madness before he even met my father.” Couldn’t Sara see? Yes, they were killers but they had a code. They replaced evil with death. They did not needlessly slaughter innocents. What Merlyn had done was against everything Nyssa stood for.

 

“Or did meeting your father make him worse?”

 

“Sara.”

 

“No, Nyssa I can’t believe you. Five hundred people are dead and all you can do is try and find ways to shift the blame from your precious League.”

 

“What would you have me say Sara?”

 

“That’s just it Nyssa, there is nothing that you can say that will make any of this okay. I’m a part of this madness now.” Her dad’s a cop, her sister a lawyer. They would never be okay with the League’s idea of justice. That is if they were even still alive. Laurel’s office was in the Glades. Oh god. She could be…

“Monsters, I’ve let myself become a monster.” She wanted to throw up. “Why did I do this? Why did you let me do this?”

               

“You came into this with eyes wide open Sara. I never concealed the nature of my work from you. You knew what it was to become a member of the League of Assassins. You could have gone home the moment your wounds were healed. You had a choice. No one forced you to come here and take the oath.”

               

“Yeah sure I had a choice. Like I think clearly when you’re involved,” The moment the words left her lips Sara wanted to take them back.

               

“I see,” Nyssa knew she was hurting but those words and their implication, that somehow Sara felt that her life with Nyssa damaged her, made her a monster, cut deeply.

               

“Nyssa,” Sara began. “That’s not…”

 

Nyssa’s eyes were hard. “I love you with all my soul Sara Lance, but right now I don’t know why.” Her father always taught her to give wounds as good as or better than she received.

 

Sara staggered back as if Nyssa had struck her, “Nyssa please just try to understand.”

               

“I do understand; you’ve made yourself quite clear. Excuse me.”  Nyssa turned and left the room before either of them could say anymore hurtful words. Sara fell to her knees and cried. She wasn’t sure if it was for Nyssa, her family or herself.

                 

Sara kept to herself the rest of the evening. Some of the recruits she had run across in the courtyard had invited her to spar but she refused. She didn’t feel like being around anyone right now. When she finally returned to their rooms there was no sign of Nyssa. She was almost glad of it; she had no idea what to say to her. She loved Nyssa she really did but the weight of the last few months was hitting her all at once and with this new disaster it was all far too much for Sara to deal with. She wasn’t strong enough for this.

               

Nyssa had been her rock. Things used to be so easy between them and now everything was a mess. It wasn’t that long ago that she felt like Nyssa could read her every thought. Now it was like they were speaking different languages.  Her family could be dead, and Nyssa could deflect all she wanted but the League was partly to blame. Sara couldn’t get her to understand how hard this was. How could Nyssa understand that Sara felt somewhat to blame because she didn’t make it home from the island? Ollie did and he had managed to stop Merlyn. If she had been there maybe she could have helped. But no she had been too busy killing an arms dealer in Malta who had insulted Ra’s.  God how could she ever face her family. Were they even alive to be disgusted with her?

               

She had to know. She quickly went to the closet and began to pack a bag. A few days’ worth of clothes went inside and then she pulled a stack of cash from their private safe and added that as well. She’d pick up a weapons drop at a safe house stateside. She hesitated for a moment. Her life was not her own anymore.  To leave without permission like this was to court Ra’s al Ghul’s wrath. There was no going back from this.

 

Could she do it? Leave the League, leave Nyssa behind? She thought about Nyssa’s words “I love you with all my soul Sara Lance, but right now I don’t know why.” At that moment Sara didn’t know why Nyssa loved her either. She felt so useless. She knew she was panicking but she couldn’t snap herself out of it. She was wrong, she was always wrong. Sara always made the wrong choice. She ruined everything she touched. Her weakness would ruin Nyssa as well given enough time.

               

Sara shook her head. No she wouldn’t let that happen. She’d go to Starling check on her family and then she’d disappear. She wouldn’t drag Nyssa down. She’d be better off without Sara. Oliver had been. He made it home without her. She looked at the clock on the wall. She had two hours until the watch changed. She could slip away from the temple unnoticed then. If she was lucky she’d be down the mountain and on the way to the airport before anyone missed her.

               

She climbed to her and Nyssa’s favorite spot on the top of the temple to kill some time. The stars were so beautiful here. She leaned against the railing. She wasn’t going to cry. Sara had made her choice. She had to do this.

 

“You don’t normally make a habit out of proving me right,” A voice called from behind her.

 

Sara turned her head to see Talia step out on to the roof. She looked as if she was dressed for bed in a long silken robe and her feet were bare. Sara decided that she was probably not coming in for an attack, at least not a physical one. “Talia I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.”

 

“But deal with me you shall. Why are you doing this?”

 

“Why am I standing on a roof?” Sara asked.

 

“Why are you planning to leave my sister in the middle of the night without so much as a word?”

 

Sara sucked in a deep breath, “What do you know?”

 

“I’m the Daughter of the Demon,” Talia answered. “Half the temple heard your argument earlier, there’s a bag by your feet; it’s not much of a leap.” She moved to stand beside Sara. “I’ve called you many things Sara Lance, naïve, a fool, the instrument of Nyssa’s downfall but never a coward.”

 

“I am not a coward.” That was rich coming from Talia who never got her hands dirty in a fight if she could avoid it.

 

“Then why do you wish to scurry off to Starling without telling Nyssa like one?” Talia glared at her, “Oh no witty rejoinder? Pity.”

 

Talia was playing her, she just didn’t know why. “What do you want Talia?”

 

“I want you to admit that this earthquake is a convenient excuse. My sister would do anything for you.” It was true and Sara felt a prickle of shame. Talia continued, “If you asked her to give up the title of Heir she would probably attempt to do so. It is an embarrassment, you are an embarrassment but she chose you and I will not allow you to insult her in this way. “

 

“It’s not about Nyssa,” Sara tried to argue. It was her, she wasn’t like Nyssa. She wasn’t strong enough for all of this. She had destroyed her own family when she chose to get on that boat. She had thrown any chance at reconciling with them away when she chose to become an assassin. She had just assumed Ollie was dead. Sara never made the right choice. She’d only drag Nyssa down. Everyone was right; she wasn’t good enough for her. There was no way she’d ever tell Talia that though.

 

“Isn’t it? You finally had to confront that what we do isn’t always what you would call in the cause of right, that the people who join us aren’t all as noble as my sister. Nyssa will always be a part of the League. It is in her blood. Perhaps you are foolish enough to think you have a chance at forgoing your oath. If you actually tried I’d find you and kill you myself before my father could make Nyssa do it,” Sara’s stomach rolled at that thought. Talia noticed her unease, “What did you think that my father would simply let you go? Or that he won’t punish Nyssa for your betrayal?”

 

“I know I made a promise. Nyssa doesn’t even know I’m considering this.”

 

Talia laughed, it had a cruel effect, so unlike Nyssa’s. “Do you think that will matter to The Demon’s Head? The League has to come first, especially for the Heir. You see what has happened because of a few disloyal members.”

 

“Nyssa always puts the League first.” But they both knew that was a lie. Sara had become her priority. “I don’t want to hurt her anymore or cause trouble. But I can’t ignore my family. They’re…” Sara took a moment to build her walls back up.

 

“My family could be in danger Talia.” Didn’t she understand? Sara got angry; when she got angry she attacked. “You are so full of it. You and Ra’s spout the importance of blood but does it really matter at all to you? You hate Nyssa and he only cares for power, you’re both hypocrites. You want to shame me for wanting to go help my family?”

 

“You’ve been with us for years yet you understand nothing. True, I want my birthright that my father has denied me, that doesn’t mean Nyssa is not my sister. When I am named Heir there will still be a place for her at my side. As for my father, he will always be The Demon’s Head while he lives so yes he cares for his power and we are extensions of that power that will never change. However he cares for us in his own way. We struggle and we clash but we are a family. I thought you were a part of that family as odious to me as that is.”

 

“I…” Sara didn’t know what to say to that. Talia thought of her as family? Even if begrudgingly it was a shock to Sara. She was pretty sure she was the only person in the League Talia hated more than Nyssa. But apparently Talia loved Nyssa in her own twisted way and had come to accept Sara’s place in Nyssa’s life. How did she miss this? If she was wrong about Talia could she be wrong about leaving too? Her resolve was crumbling. She shook her head, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Talia’s face softened. Sara was struck by how much she resembled Nyssa in that moment. “Your family is there. But your new family with Nyssa is here. One could care for the other if given the chance,” Talia pulled something from the pocket of her robe. She sat an envelope on the railing beside Sara. “The Lance family would fare far better under the protection of the League of Assassins rather than at odds with it. You should consider that.”

 

Sara nodded but didn’t say anything further. Talia turned to leave. “Don’t be rash. You should speak, not argue, with my sister before making any irreversible decisions Sara.”

 

After she was sure Talia was gone Sara opened the envelope. Inside were two first class plane tickets leaving the next day. It was almost time for the watch change. She could leave now or she could take Talia’s advice. What was the right choice?

               

Nyssa was sitting at the end of their bed with her head down when Sara returned to their rooms. She must have been incredibly deep in thought because she didn’t even appear to hear Sara come in. “Nyssa,” Sara said softly as not to startle her.

               

Nyssa’s head snapped up. So Sara had surprised her. That was worrying. “Nyssa, I,” She choked on the words.

               

“Sara,” Nyssa stood. “Sara, I am so sorry.”

               

Sara shook her head, “No.” I should be the one to apologize, she thought.

               

“You have to be sick with worry for your family and I let my insecurities rule me. It was petty. I am so sorry Beloved.”

               

Sara burst in to tears at that. Why does she have to be so good? I was just going to walk away and here she is beating herself up over nothing. Nyssa quickly pulled her into her arms tucking her head under her chin. “Please don’t cry. We’ll figure something out.” Sara clung to her as if her life depended on it. “I shall speak with my father; certainly he wouldn’t deny us a trip to Starling City to search for your family.”

               

Sara stepped away from Nyssa’s embrace. “Actually, Talia already booked us a flight.”

               

“Talia?” Nyssa was confused. That didn’t sound like something Talia would do. “Is this some kind of trick?”

               

Sara shook her head, “I don’t think so.” She handed Nyssa the envelope Talia had given her with the tickets.

               

Nyssa looked everything over. “Allow me to check with my father. I would hope even Talia wouldn’t even be cruel enough to use this situation to her advantage but…”

               

“She’s not,” Sara interrupted. “She actually seemed sincere. I think it’s more of that you saved my life I owe you a debt stuff.”

               

Nyssa nodded, “Very well. I shall inform my father that we are leaving for Starling City in the morning.” She leaned over and kissed Sara’s cheek. “Why don’t you take a shower and prepare your bags? I will return shortly.”

               

Sara was correct Talia had been sincere. She had already cleared the trip with Ra’s and had offered to remain in Nanda Parbat while Nyssa worked in the U.S., should they need to remain in the city for a long period of time. It seemed that for once Talia had her younger sister’s back.

 

They flew into Gotham as there were no flights going into Starling City. They picked up one of the League’s stand by vehicles at the airport and Nyssa drove the rest of the trip. Sara’s nerves grew worse the closer they got to the city. They had to take the back roads once they were close as the main highways were clogged with emergency vehicles and those still trying to flee from the aftermath. Nyssa knew that approaching the city from the bay would have been simpler but she didn’t want to force Sara on to a boat in addition to what she was already going through.

 

“I get it now,” Sara said as they stood overlooking the area that was once the Glades, from the top level of a miraculously still standing parking garage. Now it looked like something out of a disaster movie. “The thing your dad says about replacing evil with death. Some people need to die. Malcolm Merlyn, Ebeneezer Darrk, Slade, Ivo, you can’t just let men like them roam free to terrorize everyone.” Sara’s father’s justice couldn’t handle men like them. They’d just keep coming leaving more bodies in their wake. Locking them away wouldn’t cut it. Hell wasn’t that what Ollie was doing by running around in his green sweatshirt? Maybe Sara’s work with the League did meet a higher calling. Still her family would never understand.

 

“Who do you wish to search for first?”

 

Sara turned back towards the car. “My dad should be easiest. If we’re lucky he and Laurel will be together.”

 

Their first stop was the police station. However, things were too chaotic there for them to get close. Many of the officers coming in and out of the building knew Sara. She could be identified far too easily. Nyssa offered to go in and check but as they didn’t know if she was currently featured on any wanted posters, Sara decided they’d be better off looking for Quentin at home. They parked a bit down and across the street from the house Sara grew up in and waited.

 

“This seems like it would be a good place to raise a child.” Nyssa commented after they had been sitting in silence for an hour.

 

“It was,” Sara nodded, “I didn’t appreciate it then though. We’re on the opposite side of town from anything I thought was fun as a kid.”

 

“We often take things for granted when everything is going well,” Nyssa replied.  Sara nodded but didn’t say anything more.  She knew she could list the woman sitting beside her as one of those things.

               

At dusk when the sky just began to purple a car pulled into the driveway. Sara sucked in a breath as she watched her father get out and walk towards the door a bag of what she assumed to be takeout tucked under his arm. “He’s okay.” It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They watched from the car as several lights were turned on in the downstairs portion of the home.

               

Fifteen minutes after Quentin arrived another car pulled into his driveway. “Laurel,” Sara whispered. They watched as the woman exited the vehicle and slowly walked to the front door. “She looks tired.”

               

“I’m sure these past few days have been trying,” Nyssa remarked.

               

“They’re both okay,” Sara smiled. “I almost didn’t want to hope, but they’re both here.”

               

They watched the house for another hour. At the rumbling of Sara’s stomach they decided to go and grab their own dinner. They found a surprisingly good Thai place three blocks from her father’s house. It seemed most establishments on this side of town, having suffered little to no damage, were operating as usual.

               

“Anything else you wish to see tonight?” Nyssa asked after she handed their waiter enough cash to cover their meal and a sizeable tip.

               

Sara smirked, “Now that you mention it there is one thing I’m kind of curious about.”

 

If Nyssa was surprised when Sara drove them to a cemetery she didn’t show it. Yet once they got out of the car and stood among the headstones she was clearly uncomfortable, “Seeing a gravestone inscribed with your name is unsettling.” Nyssa shifted from foot to foot not really looking at the grave. It was strange as Nyssa wasn’t in the habit of fidgeting.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara sighed. “I’m right here. You know that grave is empty.”

 

“None the less if your curiosity is satiated I would like to leave this place. I don’t like it here. It’s a bad omen, it feels wrong.”

 

Sara was about to tease Nyssa about being afraid of ghosts but there was something in her expression. She looked genuinely rattled. That along with the fidgeting was odd enough that she knew they needed to go. She would do anything to reassure Nyssa that she was safe. “Sure, let’s get out of here.” Sara turned to leave when they heard a car door slam. “Who would be visiting a cemetery at this time of night?” Nyssa cleared her throat. “Okay who besides us?” Sara caught a glimpse of a departing taxi and a head of familiar dirty blonde hair. “Laurel?”

 

She began to panic. Laurel couldn’t see her here. “Nyssa,” she hissed. “I think that’s my sister.”

 

Nyssa pointed towards a nearby mausoleum, “There, quickly.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Surely she saw the car. Someone has to have driven it here. Trust me. Go.” Nyssa waved her on. Sara slipped behind the mausoleum and into the shadows just as Laurel Lance stumbled into full view. She was clutching a rather large and half empty bottle of what Nyssa believed to be some type of bourbon. It appeared she had been busy since they had abandoned their vigil over Quentin’s home.

 

“Who are you? Why are you at my sister’s grave in the middle of the night?” Laurel called her speech slurred. She walked right into Nyssa’s personal space. It might have been threatening if she hadn’t clearly been drunk and if Nyssa wasn’t Nyssa.

 

“Oh hi, you must be Laurel. Gee this is awkward.” Nyssa replied slipping into character. Sara could hear everything from her vantage point. She didn’t know if she was ready to hear what Laurel would say about her. She hoped Nyssa could get rid of her quickly.

 

“No, this is weird and I still didn’t catch your name,” Laurel snapped.

 

“Dr. Annie Gunn,” Nyssa offered her hand for Laurel to shake. She didn’t take it however so Nyssa slipped it into the pocket of her coat; how she wished she had slipped a few tranquiller darts in there earlier. “I knew Sara in college; she came to some of the pre-med society meetings.”

 

It was unnerving to Sara to hear her speak in such a flawless American accent. Let alone seeing Laurel and Nyssa in the same place. “I’ve been abroad volunteering with the Red Cross,” Nyssa continued. “I came with my emergency response team to help because of the quake. I thought I’d come pay my respects. This is the first time I’ve been free since we got here.”

 

“Oh,” Laurel sighed, standing down, her aggressive posture completely evaporating. “You don’t seem like one of Sara’s friends.” She stumbled over to the grave stone and ran her hand over the letters spelling her sister’s name.

 

“Really?” Nyssa asked.

 

“Yeah,” Laurel nodded, “the ones I met weren’t the volunteer with the Red Cross type. I thought Sara ran with a wilder crowd.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

Laurel snorted; she turned and leaned against the grave marker. On one hand Nyssa was glad for it as it put her back to Sara’s position. On the other it seemed incredibly disrespectful. “I doubt anything about Sara would surprise me now.” Oh Nyssa would take that bet. “Once you get past the ran off and got herself killed while sleeping with my boyfriend part, the element of surprise goes way down.” Laurel took a drink from the bottle, “Why her?”

 

“Somethings have no rhyme or reason.”

 

Laurel laughed, “Yeah I bet you see messed up stuff all the time in your line of work.” Nyssa wanted to laugh, Laurel would balk at a fraction of the horrors Nyssa had seen in her short lifetime. “But I meant why her, why did she have to be the one to die? Oliver made it back. Why him and not her?” Why him and not anyone else?” She grumbled. She took another drink. “Why does he keep getting out alive?”

 

“Twist of fate?” Or was it divine intervention? Nyssa certainly thanked god Sara had not returned home, even though she knew that made her remarkably selfish. Especially standing here with her sister who was evidently still devastated by her loss.

 

“You know I only went after him at first because she had a crush. Isn’t that messed up? She got me back in the end though. Lot of good it did her.” Laurel shook her head and took another drink. “Sara always had crap taste in men.”

 

“I’d like to think her choice in partners would have improved with time.” Nyssa could feel Sara glaring at her for that remark. But it was true she was far superior partner to Sara than Oliver Queen, they both knew it.

 

“You seem to have a lot of opinions about my sister. Were the two of you close? I don’t think she ever mentioned you. Then again,” Laurel held up the bottle. “I’m not very clear headed at the moment.”

 

“I count Sara as one of my dearest friends,” Nyssa answered truthfully.

 

“I’m sorry then.” They stood in silence for a bit. Laurel continued to drink and Nyssa tried to come up with an escape plan that didn’t require her rendering Laurel unconscious. Laurel suddenly asked. “Do you have a sister?”

 

“Yes.” There was no harm in telling Laurel the truth again.

 

“Do you two get along?”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “Not really.” How should she put this, “She’s a bit competitive. We’re both involved in the family business so it makes things difficult.”

 

“I get that,” Laurel nodded in understanding, “I’m still so angry at her but I miss her every single day.”

 

“She loved you very much,” At Laurel’s questioning glance she added. “She talked about you guys a lot.”

 

“Really? That’s kind of a random thing to come up at pre-med meetings. But you did say you were close.” She stared up at the night sky for a moment, “I think I had convinced myself she didn’t give a damn about us.”

 

Nyssa shook her head, “That’s not true. I know Sara loved her family. She loved you. She was just a confused girl that made a really stupid choice. Doesn’t everyone at that age?” Laurel nodded but didn’t reply. “Sara just paid a higher price for hers.”

 

Laurel shook her head, “We all paid for it. I should go. I was already on edge. I shouldn’t have come here tonight.”

 

Nyssa saw Sara signaling frantically out of the corner of her eye. If she could have turned and glared at her without Laurel seeing she would have. Honesty did Sara really believe she’d leave Laurel to fend for herself in this condition. “Can I drive you somewhere? My car is just over there.”

 

“I don’t know.” She was wary of a stranger. It was smart; however, Nyssa would be the least of her worries in this condition. The night was dangerous enough without adding a disaster to bring out the wolves. A woman alone in a diminished state would be easy pickings.

 

“Please, it’s no trouble,” Nyssa pressed. “Besides I don’t think Sara would mind my cutting my visit short to help out her sister. She’d probably threaten to kick my ass if I didn’t.”

 

Laurel snorted, “Yeah right. That girl was all bark and no bite.” She looked Nyssa up and down, “I think you could have taken her.”

 

If you only knew Laurel Lance, if you only knew. “Come on then.” Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked down to see a text from Sara saying she’d meet her back at the safe house. “So do you think any of the Big Belly Burgers are still open? I’ve had a craving.”

 

Sara was waiting in the kitchen of the safe house when Nyssa returned. She sat a bag from Big Belly Burger in front of her. “Comfort food.”

 

Sara reached for the bag and began pulling out the food. “Thank you.” Nyssa knew she meant it for more than the meal.

 

She shrugged out of her coat tossing it over one of the dining room chairs. “I made certain your sister was safely in bed before I left. I also took the liberty of emptying every bottle of alcohol in her apartment down the drain. She left her car at some bar on ninth apparently; I phoned James and instructed him to drive it back to her home.”

 

“She still hates me,” Sara sighed, picking at her burger. Normally she would have finished half of it by now. Her table manners when it came to these burgers were typically appalling. Nyssa raised an eyebrow at that. This was serious.

 

Nyssa reached out and covered Sara’s hand with her own. “I don’t believe so. She was quite talkative on the drive to her apartment. Apparently, her lover was killed in the earthquake. His loss opened old wounds.”

 

“Oh god poor Laurel.”

 

“Yes, his death has shaken her greatly. Add the fact that Oliver Queen seems to continue to walk away from every disaster unscathed...”

 

“But he’s not, unscathed that is.” Sara shook her head, “I can’t believe Laurel hasn’t figured out that Ollie is the vigilante. Or my dad for that matter.”

 

“People see what they wish to. Your family blames Oliver Queen for your death. They only want to see the reckless boy who cost them so much. They can’t see the man that returned.”

 

Sara looked up at her, “Do you think that they would be able to see me? How different I am now?”

 

“I think they would be incredibly grateful that you were alive. But eventually yes I think they would realize that you are not the same girl.” Nyssa took a breath, “But I don’t think that they would love you any less for who you have become.” She picked up Sara’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I can’t imagine anyone knowing and not loving you.”

 

“You’re biased.” Sara also knew that Nyssa wouldn’t feel the same if she knew what she had wanted to do only days ago. She pulled her hand away. She didn’t deserve Nyssa’s kindness.

 

“That does not mean I am incorrect.” Nyssa replied grabbing a fry from the pile in front of Sara.

 

“Hey,” Sara called, “I thought this was my comfort food?”

 

“You should eat it then instead of playing with it.”

 

Sara smiled, “You sound like my mother.” Nyssa rolled her eyes and stole another fry.

               

They stayed in Starling city for a week. Each day they would go and discretely check on Sara’s family. Nyssa had hoped that perhaps Sara would try and reestablish contact, but she shied away from any chance of an encounter with her father or sister. They even had a near miss with Thea Queen. Nyssa knew the importance of family ties and did not want to keep Sara from them, but she wasn’t going to force the issue if Sara wasn’t ready. So they simply watched. They’d make their rounds and then Sara would spend time every day showing Nyssa around the city she grew up in.

               

“I’m glad we did this,” Sara said as they were getting into the car on their last morning in the city.

               

“Even though you didn’t work up the courage to speak with your family and friends?”

               

Sara sighed, “You know why I can’t talk to them Nyssa.”

               

“There are any number of cover stories we could give them Sara. They do not have to know what we do for a living.”

               

“But Laurel is still so angry,” Sara shook her head, “and she has enough of her own issues right now.”

               

“I believe that if given the opportunity your sister would be able to reconcile her anger at the circumstances behind your disappearance with the joy at having her sister alive and in her life again. She forgave Oliver Queen after all.”

               

“Maybe,” Sara sighed. “But I’m not ready yet.”

               

Nyssa nodded and started the car. “It’s only something to consider Beloved. I will be at your side whatever your choice may be.”

               

Sara put her hand over Nyssa’s on the gearshift, “I love you. You know that right?”

               

Something in her tone didn’t sit well with Nyssa. She shut the car off and turned in her seat to face the other woman. “Sara, are you alright?” She reached out and cupped her cheek. “We can remain here if you need more time, there is no rush.”

               

Sara smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I’m fine. I just love you. I want to be sure you know is all.”

               

Nyssa nodded, she wasn’t sure what was going on but she would do all she could to reassure her lover, “I do know Sara.”

               

“Good,” She squeezed Nyssa’s hand and then turned to look out the passenger window. “We should get going.”

               

They had been back in Nanda Parbat for about a month. Nyssa had gone out on a quick mission to Moscow but Sara had remained in the temple. Normally she would have tagged along but Sara found herself uncomfortable around Nyssa now. It wasn’t anything she had done. Nyssa had been beyond great. That was the problem. Nyssa had been nothing but supportive since their argument the night they found out about the quake. It made Sara feel so guilty that she had even considered leaving her for one moment.

               

She was trying to take out some of her feelings on the training dummies in one of the practice rooms. Maybe if she sweat enough she could find some relief and reconnect with her girlfriend again.

               

“I have found your Cindy,” Nyssa called walking into the room a file folder in hand, “Though she apparently prefers to be called Sin.”

               

“Really, you found her?” Sara shouldn’t have been shocked. When Nyssa put her mind to something she rarely failed.

               

“Was there ever any doubt?” Nyssa replied.

               

“There shouldn’t have been but all I had was a name and an old photo.” Sara shrugged, “You still amaze me sometimes.”

               

Nyssa smiled, “Since you find me so amazing I have a proposition.”

               

“Okay.” Sara went over to where she had left her things on a bench and grabbed a towel to wipe off some of the sweat.

               

“How would you feel about a little trip to Starling City to check on your family and our new friend Sin and then when our business there is complete we could take a few weeks to ourselves? We haven’t had a break in sometime. Our last trip to Starling was hardly for pleasure.”

               

“What? No that’s not necessary.”

               

“Why not?”

               

Sara grimaced, “You’ve already waved off a bunch of jobs since the quake. You can’t keep telling your father no.”

               

“We worked for nearly six months straight cleaning up the mess Darrk left in his wake. My father knows I need some downtime,” Nyssa reasoned.

               

“We can’t keep running off to Starling to check on my family. It will draw undue attention to them.” Sara tried. She nervously twisted the towel in her hands.

               

“Sara,” Nyssa’s voice was firm. “What is really going on?”

               

“Nothing, I just don’t want to cause trouble.”

 

Nyssa shook her head. “You’ve been off since we returned from Starling City. I thought it was only worry for your family but we have received report after report that they are doing well.”

 

Oh god Sara had been dreading this conversation, “Nyssa, listen to me.”

 

“Something isn’t right. You barely touch me. You hardly speak to me and when we do speak you never want to discuss anything of consequence. You leave our bed in the middle of the night to go sleep in the other room.”

 

“Nyssa I,” Sara began but was interrupted as Nyssa was getting herself worked up.

 

“Actually, things haven’t been right since you found out he was alive. Your Oliver Queen jumps from rooftops and fancies himself a hero, perhaps that is what you want, who you want? You were lovers before all this.”

 

Sara’s head snapped up at that accusation. What? No, why would Nyssa think she wanted to hop back into bed with Ollie? “Nyssa no you’re wrong. That’s not it at all.”

 

“Then what is it Sara? I have done nothing but support you and still you remain out of reach. What have I done? Tell me and I will fix it.”

 

“You haven’t done anything. I did this. I can’t touch you because I feel guilty alright? I feel so guilty because you’ve been perfect and I was going to leave.”

 

“What?” Nyssa looked like she had been struck.

 

“The night we found out about the earthquake I was going to leave. We had been running from job to job for months. Then we found out about the earthquake. I freaked. We had fought and it was so awful. And I thought that everyone would be better off if I disappeared. I was going to go to Starling by myself and check on my family and then vanish. I was going to leave you,” Sara shook her head still angry with herself for even considering it, “And you’ve been here for me every step of the way. You helped me find my family. You helped Laurel that night in the cemetery and now you’re helping me keep a promise with finding Sin. You’re wonderful and I was going to throw that all away because I was scared.”

 

“Of me?” Nyssa asked. Sara didn’t like the waver she could hear in her voice.

 

“No of me. I was scared that I wasn’t meant for this life. I was scared that I’d either lose my family because the earthquake had killed them or I’d lose them because of what I’ve done. I was scared that I wasn’t strong enough to go on living this way. I was scared that I wasn’t good enough for them or you.”

 

“You never said anything. You didn’t even attempt to contact your family when we were in Starling. Laurel was right there in the cemetery.”

 

“I know.” Sara shrugged, “I guess I’m still a little afraid.”

 

“And not being with me would make you less afraid.”

 

“What? No.” God why couldn’t Sara come up with the right way to explain all of this? She had been scared of herself, of her own weakness. Never of Nyssa, Nyssa made her feel safe.

 

“But you just said you were going to leave me because you were afraid,” Nyssa snapped.

 

“Yes. But you don’t make me feel that way.”

 

“I don’t understand. Am I not enough?” Sara had never heard Nyssa’s voice sound so small.

 

“Nyssa, you are more than I will ever need.” Sara prayed that she could hear the truth in her words.

 

Nyssa shook her head, “And yet you still wanted to leave. You still won’t talk to your family. You wouldn’t have even spoken with me about all this if I had not pressed the issue. What’s changed? What is to keep you from walking out that door tomorrow and never looking back?”

 

“I’m not going to leave.” Sara was confident about that at least.

 

Nyssa turned her back to her. “Why? You said it yourself I’m a monster.” Her shoulders shook, “I made you a monster.” From someone as guarded as Nyssa she may as well have been sobbing.

 

Sara felt like she had been shot again. “Nyssa, I didn’t mean that. The quake had just happened, I was worried about my family, and I was upset. I lashed out. I shouldn’t have said that.” God, had Nyssa been holding on to that this entire time? She reached out to touch Nyssa’s shoulder and turn her so she could see her face.

 

Nyssa shrugged her off, “Don’t.”

 

“Nyssa, please listen to me.”

 

“I have listened.” Sara could feel Nyssa’s walls going up. She wasn’t quick to trust. Something more than one person had commented on in relation to her quick bond with Sara.  She hated to think that she had damaged that trust.

 

Nyssa finally turned to face her. Her features schooled into a blank mask. “You still cannot tell me what has changed since the day we learned of the earthquake.” Nyssa gestured to her battle armor, “This is who I am, and this is all I am. If being with me hurts you then I don’t know what else I can say or do.” She turned and left the room.

 

“Nyssa, wait,” Sara called after her but she didn’t stop. Sara picked up the baton she had been practicing with earlier and threw it into the weapons rack, sending equipment flying with a crash. “God damn it!” How did everything become such a mess so fast?

 

Sara went to bed that night alone. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, wanting to stay up and talk things out with Nyssa as soon as she came back, but the next thing she knew it was morning and someone was banging on the bedroom door. “You better have clothes on,” Fox called through the door, “Or be completely naked. I’m coming in and I don’t want Nyssa to gouge my eyes out for only seeing side-boob.”

 

“I’m up,” Sara answered, “Come in.”

 

Fox opened the door and stepped inside. “You need to get dressed we have a plane to catch.”

 

“No, I can’t leave. I have to talk to Nyssa.”

 

“Nyssa’s orders, Ra’s gave us a big job to handle stateside. She left last night. We need to catch up.”

 

That seemed off to Sara. Nyssa had never left for a job without saying goodbye to her before. Yet again she hadn’t fought like that with Nyssa before a job either. “Give me ten minutes to get dressed and pack.”

 

Fox nodded, “This job is going to be a long one. Make sure you take extra socks.”

 

Sara was unsettled as they took the path down the mountain and made the journey to the local airport. She checked her phone repeatedly but there were no messages from Nyssa. It wasn’t an immediate red flag, she might be in a dead area, but still it put Sara on edge. When they got to the airport Fox guided her to a private gate. “Talia loaned us the jet.”

 

“How nice of her,” Sara mumbled, “Let’s hope it’s not full of hookers.”

 

Fox turned to her with a confused look on her face, “Why the hell would it be full of hookers?”

 

“Long story,” Sara replied.

 

They quickly made their way on to the plane and once they were buckled into the admittedly cushy seats the plane took off. Talia did know how to travel in style. “So what’s the job?” Sara finally asked.

 

“Some recon. Ra’s has his eye on a new player and wants more information before approaching.” Fox stood up once the pilot said they could move around. She gestured to the back of the cabin, “I’m going to grab a snack you want anything?”

 

“Some water?” Sara asked. Fox quickly came back with a pile of bagged snacks for herself and a bottle of water for Sara. For a while the only sounds in the cabin were the crinkle of the snack wrappers and Fox’s chewing. Sara soon began to feel drowsy. “Think I’ll take a nap.”

 

Sara woke up in an unfamiliar room. “What the hell?” She was still dressed in the clothes she had put on in Nanda Parbat and she was lying on a comfortable bed. It looked like she was in someone’s apartment. But that didn’t make sense she was just on a plane. She stood up and walked to the window. She opened the blinds and immediately recognized the Starling City skyline. “No.”

 

She quickly turned and left the room. She rushed down a long hallway into a spacious living area, which also had a view of the city. Fox looked up from the sofa where she was reading a magazine. “Why are we in Starling?”

 

“Sara,” Fox started her tone low like you’d use before telling a child bad news, “I need to tell you something.”

 

Oh god, she wouldn’t have. But the look on Fox’s face was confirming every suspicion Sara had. “Nyssa’s not coming is she?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we’ve reached the point where we’re going to bump against cannon hard. Though I will be cutting in some season two dialogue and plot points, this is completely AU now. Sara in this world made a different choice so the events of season two will unfold differently. Also Nyssa, Fox and the League will be around much more to stir things up so there’s that.

They had been in Starling City for four months. Sara had neither seen nor spoken with Nyssa that entire time. She had been so furious when Fox had told her about the mission Nyssa had arranged for them.

 

“What is she trying to do?” Sara couldn’t believe this. This was crazy. Fox couldn’t be serious. “What were you thinking going along with it?”

 

“What I think is that Nyssa is trying to give you what she believes you want a chance to figure out your life without her around to confuse matters.” Fox replied, “And I’m going along with it because I owe Nyssa my loyalty.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not loyal to her?”

 

“No, what I’m saying is we’re friends Sara, but Nyssa is like family so while I don’t like being shoved in the middle of your relationship drama I’m doing this because she asked me to.”

 

“This is insane. I understandably had a bit of a breakdown, that doesn’t mean that I don’t love her. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with her. I just needed a minute to get my bearings.”

 

“And you being all weird the last few months was what?”

 

Sara ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “Ollie being alive was a shock okay? I didn’t know how to talk to Nyssa about the doubts I was having. I hit a bad patch and then a lunatic destroyed half my hometown on top of it. Anyone would snap under those conditions. The fact that I felt so guilty over even considering leaving Nyssa for one second should tell her how I feel about her.” She punched the wall beside her. “I can’t fix this if I’m not with her.”

 

“You weren’t doing a great job of that before this little trip,” Fox suggested, “Maybe it can’t be fixed.”

 

“No, you’re wrong. She’s wrong. I’m going to find her and tell her so. Then I’m going to kick her ass for doing this. Then we’re going to bed until neither of us can walk straight or we pass out from exhaustion whichever comes first.” Sara turned and went back to the bedroom to find her phone, let the hunt begin.

 

But Nyssa hadn’t been easy to find. Also Ra’s was serious about keeping an eye on Oliver. So Sara split her time between Starling City and going out on quick missions. Whenever the opportunity arose she searched for Nyssa. Her girl was being stubborn however and so far it had only been a series of near misses. Sara would arrive at a location only to find Nyssa had vanished right before she arrived.

 

“When I screw something up I screw it up good,” Sara muttered to herself, “And my girlfriend is a perfectionist so of course she does too.”  Clearly they were meant for each other. If Sara could only get Nyssa into a room with her to tell her that or maybe she’d just jump her and talk after. She really, really missed sex. Who thought she’d ever say that after the island? Personal growth was a lovely thing.

 

Tonight however she was actually glad that she had been exiled to her hometown. Her sister had apparently lost her mind. “Don’t worry your life is over, your life as a free man,” Laurel’s voice rang out through her earpiece.  Sara could see a full SWAT unit run into the room below her their guns trained on the Arrow.

               

“Damn it Laurel.” Sara grumbled. Thank god she’d bugged her sister’s office.

               

“Put your weapon down,” Laurel ordered the Arrow.

               

“I’m not your enemy,” He replied.

               

Yeah well you’re not her friend right now either Ollie. Sara thought as she readied one of her sonic devices.

               

“Then put your weapon down,” Laurel replied.

               

“I’m sorry Laurel,” Sara whispered as she leapt through the skylight. She triggered what Nyssa had dubbed the canary cry as soon as she landed, causing the SWAT guys to drop their weapons. She also happened to shatter all the glass in the office. She must have set it too high, oops.  While everyone was still disoriented she grabbed Ollie and ran for the nearest window. Well she supposed there was one bonus to all the shattered glass. 

               

When they were safely in the alley below Oliver called after her, “Nice mask. Why did you help me?” She didn’t reply. Sara didn’t have a voice changer on her. Oliver would likely recognize her the moment she spoke. Frankly, she wasn’t ready to deal with his questions just yet. She ran forward and jumped on to the trunk of a parked car and from there to a nearby fire escape. Thankfully he didn’t try and follow her.

               

She took off across the rooftops in a sprint. That little rescue had gotten her adrenaline up. She wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while now. Well, that was a lie she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep alone in that big bed anyway. It was funny how after being a serial dater for so long how quickly Sara had become accustomed to sleeping beside someone. She sighed and looked out across the skyline. She heard a scream from the street below. “Well, if I can’t sleep I may as well do some work.”

 

Sara had always loved the old clock tower when she was a kid. Whenever they drove by, even though it wasn’t exactly that type of tower, she’d imagine that there was a princess inside being guarded by a mighty dragon. She had always had a thing for dragons. So when she discovered that the top two floors of the place, including the room containing the clock face itself, were up for sale she managed to move some money around and bought it. No one told her that it was up for sale because it was halfway through a renovation and the previous owners had gone bankrupt. Oh well, it gave her something to keep her hands busy between jobs, besides beating up misogynistic street punks that is.

               

Today though she was trying to fix one of the windows, it was leaking and the other day when it rained the steady drip had been torturous. Luckily when she bought the place the previous owners had just left a bunch of construction materials and scaffolding around. She thought this would be a snap. The home improvement video she had found online, however, had made it look way easier than it was turning out to be. She swore to god they must have left out some steps. Sara could kill a man nineteen different ways with her bare hands but fixing a tiny leak was proving to be tricky. She was two seconds away from calling Fox and asking if the League had any connections with a good contractor when the downstairs door slammed hard.

 

Sara could hear two sets of feet running full out up the stairs. “What the hell?” She pulled herself up to the top level of the scaffolding she had been standing on and out of sight. Sin appeared first.  She quickly ducked behind one of the tarps they had hanging up. Just behind her came a boy in a red hoodie. What had Sin managed to get her into now? The kid stopped and looked around. Around but not up, amateur. Sara quickly dropped down behind him and hit him over the head with one of her batons.

               

As soon as he dropped to the floor Sin came out of hiding. “Yeah suck it Abercrombie!” The dark haired girl jeered.

               

“Seriously?” Sara asked.

               

“He was asking questions about a blonde who likes to wear black leather. Ring any bells?”

               

Sara stooped down beside the kid to get a better look. “I know him.”

               

“Really, didn’t think he was your type.”

               

“Two things, first off bisexuality is real, educate yourself. Secondly, I am not exactly happy but I am committed to my relationship right now.” She could feel Sin rolling her eyes. “I know him because I saved his ass from a couple of idiots the other night.”

               

“Looks like you have a fan club,” Sin laughed.

               

“Maybe,” Sara replied, she turned to pick up her mask and wig. It wouldn’t do for her fan boy to see her out of uniform. She turned to Sin, “Hey, where did you put those zip ties?”

               

Once she was masked up and they were sure his hands were fully secured with the zip ties Sara decided that they should wake her admirer up. Sin crouched down beside the guy and thumped him on the forehead. She was probably enjoying this a little too much. “Hey,” his eyes opened, “Wake up Abercrombie.”            

               

“What,” he groaned.

               

Sara stepped into his line of sight, “Who sent you?”

               

“Did who, what?” He sat up. When he pulled at the zip ties binding his hands Sara gave him a little love tap on the head with her baton.

               

“Ah not my face.” He glared at Sara, “I have a disapproving girlfriend.”

               

“Why are you here?” He just glared at her. Sara got ready to whack him again when his cell phone began vibrating. She squatted down beside the boy and reached for the device.

               

“That’s mine.”

               

Sara ignored him and took the phone. He had a text. Her eyes widened when she looked at the message. This kid knew Thea Queen? Laurel had been kidnapped? She dropped the phone in his lap. “Let him go,” she directed Sin. She didn’t wait to see if she’d do as she was told.  Sara climbed the scaffolding to the rooftop. She had work to do.

               

It wasn’t hard to find Oliver. She followed him to the Metamorpho chemical plant. He went in a side entrance while she circled around to the back. It was easy to jimmy open a window. She silently made her way along the upper tiers of catwalks, towards the sound of a struggle. “Get him,” she heard what sounded like her father yell. Running footsteps were headed to where she was crouched in the rafters. She quickly attached a line of aerial silk to the railing and when a blonde man in a rubber apron ran beneath her she used it to drop down behind him.

               

Want to mess with my family creepy? She snapped her batons together into a long staff. Let’s go. She quickly swept his legs out from under him. She toyed with him a bit, letting him up and then knocking him back down a couple times. Then he got lucky and managed to snag a random piece of rebar and took a few swings at her. She knocked him on his ass again. Bastard hit the jackpot though; she had knocked him next to a chain securing a bundle of pipes to the upper scaffolding. He released them on top of her. Seriously, was this a chemical factory or a scrap yard?

               

“Let’s take a better look at this face of yours,” The man said as he stood and walked over to where she had fallen when the pipes struck her.  “You have such lovely skin.” Okay that’s super creepy.

               

He leaned over her. Sara struggled to get her legs free so she could stand. Suddenly two arrows hit the man in the shoulders. So Ollie finally made it to the party.  Her attacker stumbled and fell back against another pipe. Oliver dropped down between them, his back to her. Sara finally managed to free herself from the pile of pipes without either man noticing.

               

“You’re going back to prison,” Oliver said in his Arrow voice. Honestly, he just sounded like he had a bad cold. How did that fool anyone? Also there was no way that guy was walking out of here alive.

               

Sara threw one of her batons. It impaled itself in her attacker’s chest. “No, he’s not.” She slipped into the shadows before Oliver could see her.

               

Hours later she watched as the Arrow leapt from the front window of Laurel’s apartment. That girl really needed to invest in a security system. She heard movement behind her. “You’re late.”

               

“Since I was ordered to take a day job tending bar at your friend’s club, my schedule really isn’t my own Sara,” Fox replied as she came to stand beside her. She gestured to the apartment. “They okay?”

               

Sara nodded, “We got to them in time.” She turned to face the other blonde. “I want a watch placed on them both for the next few days just in case. Ra’s sent a messenger. I’ve been called back to Nanda Parbat for a new assignment. Talia is supposed to send you five men. I want rotating shifts on my family.”

               

Fox nodded, “Think she’ll be home?” Sara knew exactly which she Fox was referring to.

               

Sara sighed, “She’s not going to make it that easy. And I don’t want to ask Ra’s directly about her whereabouts. He already merely tolerates me I don’t want him to know Nyssa and I are having problems.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “God everything is such a mess.”

               

“Hey, you got a win tonight. Your family is safe and a real sicko is off the streets.”

               

“I know. I just worry how this will affect Laurel, she’s already on edge.” Sara looked up at the stars, you couldn’t see nearly as many here as you could back at the temple. “I just miss her.”

               

Fox knew she didn’t mean Laurel. “When I see her next I could try to punch some sense into her. She’ll probably kick my ass but I’ll try.”

 

Sara laughed, “You might land three punches. I don’t think that’s enough sense to get Nyssa to come back to talk to me.”

 

Fox shrugged, “It’s worth a shot. You’ve both become moody as hell. It’s annoying being caught in the middle. I’d risk a lot at this point to get you two to stop being so aggravating.”

               

“Your selflessness is a real inspiration Fox.”

               

“I’m a total hero.” She nodded towards the fire escape, “Go on, I got this shift. You should probably get some sleep if you’re going to get out of here on time in the morning.”

 

She had one stop to make before she could go back to the apartment they were using while in the city and crash for the night. “Sara are you okay?” Sin asked as soon as Sara stepped into the clock tower.

 

“My sister has gone nuts and I’m pretty sure is an alcoholic. She and my father almost got murdered tonight by a whack job obsessed with those creepy porcelain dolls and good skin care. My ex sort of boyfriend is being hunted by the cops. The love of my life refuses to speak to me because I hurt her even though I was trying not to hurt her and now her very scary father wants to have a chat.” Wow she hadn’t meant to say all of that.  At Sin’s puzzled look she added, “No, I am not okay.”

 

“Well damn.”

 

“Sorry Sin. It’s been a long night.”

 

“Back up. You have family in Starling?”

 

“Yeah. My father,” Sara took a breath, “He’s a policeman and my sister she’s a lawyer.”

 

“Wow they must be real proud of their masked delinquent,” Sin smirked.

 

Sara sat down with her back against one of the scaffolds, “Yeah they think I’m dead.”

 

“Oh cool,” Sin sat down on the floor across from her, “My folks think I’m dead too well that or they wish I had never been born. One of those.” Sara smiled but didn’t say anything to that. She knew better but Sin didn’t know that. “Why don’t you want them to know you’re still alive?” Sin asked.

 

“Because I’m not what they remember.” She was so far from the girl they knew she didn’t know if they would even recognize her anymore. Also there was the whole in a committed relationship with another assassin thing. Who was also female. Who saved her life in too many ways to count but who was also giving her the cold shoulder at the moment. Coming up with a good way to explain all of that was proving to be problematic.

 

“Good little Daddy’s girl?” Sin asked breaking her train of thought.

 

No that was Laurel. Sara looked away, “Far from it.” She sighed and looked at Sin, “I was a lot like you.”

 

“Is that why you saved me from those guys that night?” Sin asked her voice small.

 

Sara looked her in the eye, “No woman should suffer at the hands of men.”

 

Sin nodded. She had never asked but she got the feeling Sara knew that from experience. This conversation had taken a heavy turn.  She shrugged her shoulders. “This mean I’m on my own for dinner tomorrow?”

 

Sara laughed, “The next week at least,” Sara replied, “I’ll leave word with Fox if I’ll be longer. You okay for cash?”

 

Sin glared at her, “I told you I can take care of myself.”

 

“Tell that to the guy I had to knock upside the head this afternoon.”

 

“Who was looking for you, which to me sounds like it was your mess that I innocently got dumped into.”

 

Sara suddenly got why Laurel was always so frustrated with her when they were younger. Teenagers were annoying. “Just try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone okay?”

 

Sin rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom.”

 

A few days later the Arrow crouched in the shadows a couple buildings over from Laurel’s apartment. Felicity’s moment of inspiration at the investor’s gathering at his home had prompted him to lay a trap for their blonde vigilante. If she really was obsessed with Laurel, Oliver bet that she should show on one of the nearby rooftops soon.

 

He saw movement just across form Laurel’s apartment. How did she get there without his seeing? He fired an arrow into the brickwork near her head. She ducked and then took off across the rooftop in a sprint. Oliver took his time in following. She wouldn’t get far. He had set up a little surprise. But when he arrived at the rooftop where he had laid his trap he didn’t find the girl he was looking for.

 

“Clever boy,” A brunette dressed head to toe in red and black said as he stepped into the light. Not only was she not the blonde vigilante, but she also wasn’t caught in his snare. “Motion detectors on the crossbows, automatic firing mechanisms, high tensile strength line, quite a little mousetrap.”

 

“Why are you following Laurel Lance?”

 

“I could ask the same thing of you,” She replied.

 

“Who are you?”

 

She looked him dead in the eye, “I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

 

“Why are you here?”

               

“The Lance family is under the protection of The League of Assassins, which is all you need to know.”

               

Oliver had heard of the League and nothing he had heard was good. What had Laurel gotten herself into? “Why? The League does nothing without a reason.”

               

“Tell me Mr. Queen,” He started at the casual mention of his civilian identity, “What makes you think that you are owed an explanation of The League’s reasoning.”

               

“This is my city.” He gestured towards the construction cranes where the people of the Glades were slowly rebuilding in the distance, “Malcolm Merlyn did this to it, and the people here have suffered enough. I won’t let anyone take further advantage of their pain.”

               

That seemed to strike a nerve. “Merlyn’s scheme was abhorrent,” The woman, Nyssa, hissed. She stepped forward as if she were about to attack. Oliver tensed. She seemed to get control of her emotions however and stepped back. “His actions are anathema to every law we in the League hold sacred. You should mind your aim when throwing stones. Isn’t your mother spending time in prison for her role in Merlyn’s plot?”

               

“She was coerced,” Oliver growled.  “We aren’t talking about my mother. I’ll ask you again why you are stalking Laurel. I won’t let you hurt her, the Lances are family.”

               

Honestly what did Sara see in this arrogant little man child? Throwing a fit when not told what he wanted to hear. Making useless threats. “Do you have a hearing problem from your time on Lian Yu? I told you the Lance family is under our protection. I do not intend to harm Laurel Lance.”

               

Oliver was confused. How were Laurel and Quentin tied to the League? How did this woman know so much about him? “What about the blonde, the one who’s beating up rapists?” He noticed Nyssa smiled at that, “Is she with the League as well?”

               

“She is none of your concern,” Nyssa replied her voice hard.

               

“She killed a man the other night. She is my concern if she’s killing people in my city.”

               

“Little boys and their toys, you really should learn to share,” Nyssa scoffed. “You’ve killed before. Or is this a case of do as I say not as I do Mr. Queen?”

               

“If you and your friend are here to cause more damage I will stop you.”

               

“You may try,” Nyssa replied. Suddenly she threw something at his feet. Before Oliver could react the small flash bag device activated, blinding him and knocking him off his feet. When he looked up she was gone.

               

Nyssa shook her head as she entered her hotel room later that night. She avoided going to any of the League’s properties in the city so that her whereabouts would be harder to trace. She had only stopped in Starling on her way to Argentina in the hope of catching a glimpse of Sara. It was getting harder and harder to stay away with each passing day. But until Sara made her peace with her family Nyssa wanted to remove herself from the equation. Sara had to decide for herself.  If she chose to remain in Starling City without her, Nyssa would find some way to go on as long as her Beloved was happy and safe. It was a moot point at the moment as it seemed Sara was not even here. Nyssa had checked all of the League’s properties and had been checking Laurel Lance’s home when that Robin Hood wannabe, Oliver Queen, had sprung his little trap.

               

“A trap for Sara,” she thought aloud. Was her Canary getting sloppy or had she done something to draw the vigilante out on purpose? She’d need to have a chat with Fox in the morning. Nyssa glanced at a package wrapped in plain brown paper on the nightstand. She had a delivery to make at the house anyway. She was giving Sara space but she was not indifferent. If she were this whole affair would be far less painful.

               

“She got shot? How the hell did Sin manage to get shot?” Sara growled into her phone a week later. She noticed a few of her fellow travelers in the airport lounge stand and subtly move away from her.

               

Fox sighed, “She was at some cash for guns thing in the Glades. Some gang bangers rolled in and shot up the place.” She hoped Oliver Queen kicked the holy crap out of those guys before he had turned them over to the cops.

               

“Is she alright?”

               

Fox was quick to reassure her, “Yeah, Queen’s sister and his errand boy were there and got her help right away.”

               

“Where is she now?”

               

“Starling General, she needed surgery.”

               

“Go to Gotham and pick up a cash drop she doesn’t have insurance we’ll have to cover the bills.”

               

“It’s been taken care of.” Sara noticed Fox’s tone was a little off when she said it.

               

“By who?”

               

Fox took a deep breath, “Well, you see we had a guest while you were in Nanda Parbat.”

               

“Nyssa,” Sara whispered. “She was there?”

               

“Yeah and she kicked my ass for allowing your little friend to be hurt. Which again may I remind you that if you didn’t make me have a day job I could keep a better eye on the hundred or so family members you two want me to watch out for?”

 

“We need eyes close to Oliver and his little vigilante club, Ra’s wants him watched,” Sara reminded her. She wasn’t happy about the Demon’s Head’s interest in her friend. Most people who attracted his attention did not meet good ends.

               

“Well then we need more ninjas. I’m only one woman. A flawless, phenomenal woman but there’s only so much I can do. ”

               

Sara laughed, “Stop complaining. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” She took a breath. “Did she say anything?”

               

“Other than the yelling? Not really. She left a package in your room though. She slapped me when she caught me poking at it.”

               

“You should know better than to touch Nyssa’s things,” Sara teased.

               

“Ah but the package is your things.”

               

“My things are Nyssa’s things,” she hoped that was still the case at least.

               

“Duly noted. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                 
“Yep,” Sara replied and hung up. She wasn’t in the habit of saying goodbye to her friends any more. She rested her head against the cool glass of the airport lounge window. Nyssa had been in Starling and she missed it. She groaned. “She left something for me, surely that’s a good sign,” She whispered to herself. Maybe this wall between them was beginning to come down.

               

Sara walked into the apartment she shared with Fox around five the next evening. Storms had delayed her arrival for several hours. Fox was long gone off to her shift at Verdant, so she was alone. She hung up her coat and tossed her keys into a clay bowl they kept by the door. It was almost as if they were just two normal twenty somethings sharing a place in the big city. Sara laughed; there was nothing normal about Fox, or her for that matter.

               

She picked up her bag and headed towards her bedroom. She had stalled long enough. She didn’t know why she was anxious. It wasn’t like Nyssa herself was sitting in the room waiting for her. It was just a package. But it was the first time Nyssa had reached out to her since this whole mess started months ago. What if it was bad news?

 

The package was wrapped in plain brown paper just like every other gift Sara had ever received from Nyssa. Was it weird that she wanted to cry over brown paper? She took a deep breath and opened the package. She laughed when she saw what was inside. It was a Starling City Rockets jersey. Sara always talked about getting one to match her lucky hat but had never gotten around to it. Nyssa must have picked it up while she was in town.

               

She flopped down on her bed holding the jersey to her chest. She was assaulted with the smell of cinnamon, leather and oil. Nyssa had been in this bed. There went the tears. God Sara missed her so much. She prayed that this gift and the fact that Nyssa clearly had spent a good amount of time sitting on the bed meant she missed Sara too.

               

Oliver Queen wished he was in bed. He was so tired. He was doing all he could to keep his mother from being put away for the rest of her life or worse. He was trying to keep Thea’s spirits up. He was trying to reach out to Laurel while simultaneously watching out for the group of assassins who were apparently stalking her. Oh and one of the local gangs was trying to move in to the void The Mayor had left in the Glades and was dropping bodies to prove their intent.

               

Tonight he was playing guardian angel to Officer Lance as he acting as part of a raid on one of the gang’s suspected cash houses. So far things were going well. The streets around the place were clear of traffic thanks to a few roadblocks. Though most of the houses on this block were abandoned after the quake anyway. At least there wouldn’t be any civilians around to get in the way.

               

Oliver watched as the SWAT team breached the door. He shot a line over from the building he was standing on and landed on the roof of the gang’s house. He could hear flash bangs going off in the house below him. He knelt next to a skylight and watched as a few men struggled to grab weapons in the chaos. “Not tonight guys,” He thought aloud as he cracked the glass and dropped a teargas canister he’d lifted from one of the patrol vehicles.

               

He was just about to drop down and clean up when an arrow whizzed by his head. He turned around. A man dressed head to toe in a very familiar black uniform fired another arrow at his head. Oliver ducked and fired one of his arrows back at him. “Merlyn?” Oliver whispered. It couldn’t be. Malcolm Merlyn was dead.

               

The man rushed him. It was a sloppy move. So probably not Merlyn, that man was anything but sloppy. Oliver spun out of his way. He took his bow by the end and hooked it over the wannabe’s shoulder, pulling him backwards with a hard jerk. He kicked the back of his knee dropping him to the ground.

 

Oliver went to grab for his hood but the guy actually recovered quickly and rolled away. He flipped to a standing position. Oliver advanced. The guy kicked Oliver in the chest. They traded blows, going back and forth across the rooftop neither man gaining an upper hand.

 

But Oliver’s opponent made the mistake of not minding his footing. He stepped on a piece of loose roofing tile and his foot slipped. His brief stumble was just the opening Oliver needed. He laid the guy flat on his back with a vicious uppercut. He was clearly dazed from the blow as Oliver leaned over him.

               

Oliver reached out pulled the mask from the man’s face. Whoever this was it definitely wasn’t Malcolm Merlyn. “Who are you?”

               

“You think you can defy us? There are legions more just like me Oliver Queen.” The man spat in answer.

               

Oliver slammed his bow into his face. He felt the man’s jaw break. He hit him again near the temple and knocked him out. “Hopefully they’re all as easy to drop as you.”  He rolled the man on to his chest and zip tied his hands together. “Felicity,” He said opening his comm. line, “Tell Officer Lance there’s one more body to pick up on the roof. He’ll need an ambulance.”

               

He told Dig and Felicity about the encounter the next morning, “The man I fought last night he was trained, highly skilled. He was also dressed like Malcom Merlyn.”

               

Dig raised an eyebrow at that, “Last I checked Malcom Merlyn was dead courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart.”

               

Oliver shook his head, “It wasn’t him. It was a follower or an underling bent on revenge. Whoever it was he knows who I am. He called me Oliver Queen, while I was dressed as the Arrow.”

               

“And you let the cops take him?”

               

“He won’t be talking for a while. I broke his jaw.” Oliver smirked.

               

“Wait he knew you, like Laurel’s stalker. The other night, that Nyssa woman, you said that she knew who you were as well,” Felicity added.

               

“Could they be connected?” Dig asked.

               

Oliver picked up one of his arrows and twirled it between his fingers, “Nyssa said she was a member of the League of Assassins.”

               

“Wait I thought the League of Assassins was just a myth?”

               

Felicity spun around in her chair, “What’s the League of Assassins? And please don’t say it’s a league made up of assassins.”

               

Dig turned to her, “It’s an urban legend. I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts.” Dig bit his lip, “But he was smokin’ what he was sellin’.”

               

“If this league is real, and I really hope it isn’t, because everything about the phrase League of Assassins is wrong, but if it is real could Malcom Merlyn have been a member as well?” Felicity asked.

               

“It would explain where he got his skills,” Oliver nodded. “It might also explain the hostile reaction Nyssa had when I mentioned Merlyn.”

               

“But she’s an assassin, in the League of Assassins, which again not right, why would she care if Merlyn killed a bunch of people?”

               

“Because the League has a code,” Dig supplied, “What Malcom Merlyn did, all the innocent lives taken that would be wrong even to a den of contract killers.”

               

Felicity nodded, “Okay but what is the connection to the Lances?”

               

Oliver set down his arrow, “That’s what we’re going to find out. Felicity see what information you can find out there on the League.” He checked the time on his phone, “I’ve got to get to the courthouse.”

               

“We have a problem,” Fox said walking into the clock tower later that day.

               

“Why can you never bring me good news? Just once I’d like you to greet me with, Sara we have a puppy. Or Sara, Nyssa is back at the safe house waiting for you in a string bikini, she even brought pizza! It’s always doom and gloom with you these days. I thought you were the fun one?” Sara replied looking up from the table where she was assembling more of her canary cry devices.

               

“Walker got arrested last night.”

               

Sara groaned, “What did he do?”

               

Fox swallowed. This wasn’t going to go over well. “The Arrow caught him following your father.”

               

“Son of a…” Sara slammed her hand down on to the table sending spare screws and bits of wire flying, “I’m going to kill him.”

               

“Which one?”

               

“Walker, that idiot,” Sara growled. “What the hell was he thinking? I specifically said that he was to keep an eye on my dad and only step in if he was about to be shot or something. Don’t engage, don’t get seen. Unless my father is about to die do nothing else.”

               

“Apparently he thought the Arrow was a threat. I think he was trying to impress you by taking him out.”

               

“Oh my god he is too stupid to live. I know Ollie; he’d take one look at Walker in his League uniform and think Malcolm Merlyn.”

               

Fox nodded, “You’re probably right. Queen managed to break Walker’s jaw, before he put him down. His outfit likely had something to do with the ferocity of Queen’s attack.”

               

Sara tilted her head in thought, “If his jaw is broken how do you know all this?”

               

“His hand isn’t broken,” Fox smirked, “Well it wasn’t then, I had him write his answers down when I went to find him in the hospital.” Her smile grew wider, “Then I broke his hands for fun.”

               

“Where is he now?”

               

“Stuffed in a crate on a slow train to Gotham. He’s one of Talia’s men she can deal with his idiocy.”

               

“And the police guard?”

               

“Knockout dart to the neck and a linen hamper no muss, no fuss.”

               

Sara nodded, “Pull back the watches on Laurel and my dad. We’ll have to come up with something else to keep track of them. Everyone goes to plain clothes. I don’t want to see a single League uniform within fifty miles of this city.” This wasn’t good at all. “Ollie is going to be like a dog with a bone over this. If he keeps digging not only could I be exposed, but Ra’s himself may choose to get personally involved in Starling City. I don’t want that to happen.”

               

Fox nodded, “I’ll spread the word.”                                                                              

               

Sara set her head down on the table top. “I need a vacation.”

               

Luckily for Sara it seemed that in the weeks that followed that Oliver and his merry band took their own vacation. Fox hadn’t seen the Queen heir, his driver, or his blonde assistant around the club in days. After a little digging they had found out that Queen and his business partner were in Russia for some meetings. Fox would wager there was something more than Queen Consolidated business happening over there but that was a mystery for her Russian associates, who had assumed temporary watch duties over the Arrow and his friends. Today she was enjoying her down time.

               

“Hey baby can I get two shots of Jack? One for me and one for you?”

               

Well her down time apart from her day job tending bar. “Can’t drink on the job sugar but thanks for the offer.”

               

“Awe come on, don’t you want to break the rules for me?” Her drunken suitor replied, reaching out and grabbing her arm. Fox sighed, she hated this job but she really didn’t want to have to deal with Sara over getting fired because she broke a drunk’s wrist.

               

“If she wants to keep her job she doesn’t,” Thea Queen answered stepping behind the bar, “And I need you to take your hands off my employee right now sir.”

               

“What about you, boss lady? Care for a drink?” The man slurred.

               

Thea gestured to the bouncers, “I think it’s time you paid your tab.” Two heavily muscled guys in Verdant t-shirts came over. Fox handed one of them the guy’s credit card that he had left at the bar when he opened his tab. Once his bill was squared they escorted the man away.

               

“God, what is it with Wednesday nights?” Thea asked once the man was taken care of.

               

“Some genius decided it was a good idea to have buy a beer get a free bump for hump day,” Fox replied rolling her eyes.

               

“Oh yeah remind me to never follow any more of Ollie’s business plans.” Thea turned and pulled a bottle of scotch from the top shelf.

               

“Who the hell ordered that?” It was one of the most expensive bottles in the building. You could tell by how dusty it was.

               

“VIP client,” Thea replied. She turned and set the bottle and a rocks glass with ice on to a serving tray. “And she asked for the hot blonde bartender to bring it up.”

               

“Didn’t you just save me from being sexually harassed?”

               

Thea rolled her eyes, “She doesn’t seem like the hands-y type. Besides I could smell the money on her. It’s a rich kid superpower I was born with. I see a big tip in it for you.”

               

“Ugh, fine,” Fox replied.

               

Thea smiled, “It’s kind of cute how you’re acting like you were going to get to have a choice in the matter.”

               

“I’m pretty sure I could sue over this treatment.”

               

Thea laughed, “Go ahead; my other rich kid superpower is the ability to have fifty attorneys on speed dial.” Thea held out the tray for her.

               

Fox smiled and took the tray. Thea was a good kid. She hoped that her brother’s late night activities didn’t come back to bite the girl in the ass one day. She dodged several over excited dancers and a few drunks on her way to the stairs to the VIP section. Her League reflexes came in handy as she bobbed and weaved her way through the crowd.

               

She sucked in a deep breath when she reached the top of the stairs and got a view of their client. This is interesting. “Kind of ballsy move coming into Oliver Queen’s sister’s bar.”

               

Nyssa looked away from the dance floor below her to address Fox, “It is my understanding that Mr. Queen is out of the country.” She reached out and opened the bottle as soon as Fox placed it on to the table. “I needed a drink.” She filled the glass.

               

Fox really looked at her then. Nyssa looked tired, which translated to absolutely exhausted for normal humans. She glanced down to the bar. It looked like Thea was occupied with customers at the moment. She had a little time to spare. “Are you okay Nys?”

               

Nyssa sighed and took a drink. “Argentina was difficult. Of course I was successful as always,” Nyssa drained the glass, “But I have some new scars.”

               

“Crap.”

               

Nyssa waved her hand. “It’s nothing to concern yourself over.”

               

Fox leaned against the railing, “You can’t keep going on like this. Taking job after job so you can ignore this thing you have happening or not happening with Sara.”

               

Nyssa glared at her, “That is also nothing to concern yourself over.”

               

Was she actually serious? “It is when you ordered me into the middle of it Nyssa.”

               

“Would you like a different assignment Fox?” She snapped in reply, “That can be easily arranged.”

               

“No,” Fox shook her head, “All I’m saying is that it’s clear this situation is affecting you and I know it’s affecting her. Just maybe think about reaching out to her?” Before you manage to get yourself killed.

               

Nyssa poured another drink, “I already did too much by leaving that package.”

               

“Which she loved by the way. She sleeps in that thing every night.” It was sort of pathetic really. Love made people crazy. Hell, it was making her crazy and she was just on the outside looking in.

               

Nyssa smiled. The thought of Sara sleeping in her gift was a lovely image. She took another sip. The alcohol warmed her, granted not as much as a certain girl. Yet there was a reason she was doing this. “She still hasn’t spoken with her family?”

               

Fox shook her head, “You know she hasn’t.”

               

“Then you know why I cannot speak with her,” she sighed.

               

“I don’t think this is as black and white as you’re making it out to be.”

               

Nyssa finished her drink. She stood up and handed Fox a pile of folded bills. “You can keep the rest of the bottle.” She turned towards the stairs. She paused when she reached the top step. “Take care of her.”

               

“You know I will,” Fox replied. Nyssa nodded and then she was gone. “Damn woman is too stubborn for her own good.” She glanced at the cash in her hand, “She’s an excellent tipper though.”

               

Not long after Nyssa’s visit to the club, Sara was running along the rooftops a few blocks south of Verdant. She felt extra restless tonight for some reason and wanted to blow off some steam. So far she had wrapped up three muggers, a car thief and a pair of frat boys who didn’t know the meaning of the word no for the police. She could see the appeal of this whole vigilante thing. It was nice to feel like she was directly helping people. Also there was that satisfying crack when she hit a guy’s nose just right and it shattered. She was a complicated woman, okay?

               

She heard a muffled scream from an alleyway ahead of her. She slowed her steps as she reached the edge of the rooftop. Peering over the side she could see a young woman being chased by four men. The poor thing was headed for a dead end though.

               

“You can’t get out that way Desiree.” One of the men called. Apparently he was more familiar with the area than poor Desiree. Too bad Mr. Know-it-all didn’t know enough not to terrorize a lady. Sara dropped down on to the fire escape. Desiree ran past her position. Three, two, on one she jumped, her feet slammed into the back of the first man, her momentum forcing him face first into the pavement. He wasn’t getting back up anytime soon.

               

Sara whipped her staff out from behind her back. “Hey boys, how about you party with me instead?”

               

“You in for a world of hurt for that bitch,” Mr. Know-it-all replied.

               

Sara shook her head, “You really don’t have any manners do you?” Two of the men surged forward toward her. The first guy she tripped with her bo and sent him stumbling head first towards a dumpster. She spun and caught the other one in the face with a backhand. He fell back clutching his broken nose, blood streaming down the front of his shirt. She reached out and used the bo to knock his legs out from under him. Bad guy number one took advantage of her turned back and slammed a board he had picked up next to the dumpster across her shoulders. Sara stumbled. He swung the board again but this time she rolled out of the way. She popped back up and hit him under the chin with the butt of her bo. He staggered forward, dazed from the blow and dropped the board. She hit him again in the chest. He threw a clumsy punch her way. She side stepped it and retaliated with a punch of her own. He stumbled again. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him in close and kneed him in the groin. He dropped to the ground holding his boys.

               

“You think you’re tough shit huh?” Mr. Know-it-all asked. Sara looked up to see he was pointing a gun at her. “You bulletproof bitch?”

               

Sara tensed getting ready to move. He was close enough that it wasn’t likely he’d miss his shot if he had any idea what he was doing. Still a moving target would be harder to hit. She was about to break left when an arrow hit the man in the chest. A second one soon joined it. He looked up wide eyed as blood poured from his mouth.

               

Sara turned and looked up at the rooftop. Those weren’t Ollie’s arrows. She caught the barest hint of black fabric disappearing into the night. “Nyssa,” she shouted. Her heart was pounding like it wanted to burst from her chest but it wasn’t because of the fight. She ran for the fire escape. “Nyssa wait.” She climbed as quickly as she could but still arrived at an empty rooftop.

               

Yet she got the feeling that she wasn’t alone. Sara swept the shadows with her eyes but didn’t see anything. “I got your gift,” She called out in hopes Nyssa was listening. “I was so happy when I opened it because I knew you were thinking of me. I think about you all the time.” She sighed, “I miss you Nyssa. I miss you every day and one of these days when you can’t run from me anymore we’re going to hash this out.”

 

She moved closer to the other side of the roof.  “I know I hurt you with the way I had been acting. I promise I will make it up to you. I love you too much to give up on us.” She stood there for long moments waiting for a reply. “Please don’t give up on me,” she whispered. But it appeared that Nyssa was already gone.

 

The next morning however one of the junior assassins stationed within the city knocked on her apartment door. He bowed and handed her an envelope. On the paper inside there was one simple sentence written in an elegant, flowing script that Sara would recognize anywhere,

 

“I miss you as well Sara.”

 

Sara smiled. It was a start.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heir to the Demon, my way.   
> Thanks again for reading!

Moira Queen didn’t often second guess herself. The life she had led until recently, the dangerous people she had surrounded herself with, hesitation would get you or your family killed. She had learned that lesson the hard way. So it was best to commit to a course of action and see it through to the bitter end. Still as she was escorted through what could best be described as a dungeon by several men in black hoods she could see the appeal of taking a second look at things.

               

The men stopped when they reached a large open room. Torches cast the open space in patches of flickering orange glow and deep shadow. You’d have no idea from the look of it that she was standing in downtown Gotham. Well, a few stories below it she’d wager. It had been a long walk.

               

“We don’t often grant audiences with outsiders Mrs. Queen,” A tall, muscular man wearing green robes said as he entered the room. Moira noticed that her escorts all bowed when he entered. So this must be the man she came here to see. Ra’s al Ghul was flanked by two women. The taller of the two looked at her with curiosity in her gaze but Moira also noticed the body armor she wore and the tight hold she had on the bow in her hand. She looked to be a woman not to be trifled with. The other woman was dressed in robes similar to Ra’s and looked at Moira as if she was a bug to be squashed. Frankly, she looked scarier than the clearly armed one. What had she gotten herself into? “You said you had useful information for The League of Assassins.”

               

“Yes,” Moira replied. She got the feeling that she shouldn’t waste time here. “Malcolm Merlyn is alive.”

               

“How have you come to this conclusion?” Ra’s asked, there was an edge to his voice.

               

“I’ve spoken with him. He was in my home not five days ago.”

               

“You collaborated with Malcolm Merlyn in the past. Only recently you were on trial for your role in his plot. Why give us this information?”

               

Moira grit her teeth, “He’s threatened my family for the last time.”

               

Ra’s nodded, “I understand the importance of family.” He stepped towards Moira and placed his hand on her shoulder. She fought not to shudder under the touch. “The League of Assassins is grateful for this information Mrs. Queen.” He gestured to the taller of the two women. “You will tell Nyssa everything you know about Merlyn’s whereabouts.” Moira sighed internally; thank god he didn’t suggest that she speak with the other one.

               

Ra’s turned and began to exit the room. “Rest assured Mrs. Queen; Malcolm Merlyn will no longer be a threat to your loved ones. He will not escape my grasp for long and when he is found I will make him suffer for each and every innocent life he destroyed in your city.” With that he and the crazy looking woman left the chamber.

               

“If you would follow me Mrs. Queen,” the other woman, Nyssa said.  Moira and two of her escorts followed Nyssa out and through a warren of hallways until they reached the parking garage where Moira’s limo was waiting. One of the men got into the front seat next to her driver while the second opened the rear door for them. Nyssa bowed slightly, “After you.”

               

It was a rainy night in Starling City so Sara was spending the evening in the apartment for once. Leather was fun and all but Sara was not a fan of wearing it in the rain. The terrible squeaking alone, she shuddered. Besides she had found that most criminals, while being of looser morals than most people, did tend to stay out of the rain the same as normal folks. She had just settled down on the couch with a book and a cup of hot chocolate when there was a knock at the door.

               

She wasn’t expecting guests. She pulled a knife from under the coffee table. They had an assortment of them placed throughout the apartment just in case. Another knock sounded as she rose to go to the door. She looked through the peephole and nearly choked on her tongue. Talia al Ghul was standing in the hallway surrounded by several guards.

               

“It took you long enough,” Talia said by way of greeting. She shouldered past Sara into the apartment. A balding, hulk of a man followed. They were the only ones to come inside.

               

“Talia,” Sara said, “Please do come in, won’t you?” She tucked the knife into the waistband of her pants. She’d feel better about Talia being in her home if she was armed.

               

The big guy went and checked the bedrooms. “You’ll have to excuse Ubu. He’s typically part of Father’s guard so he is a bit more extreme about security.” Talia removed her coat and threw it over the arm of one of the sofas.

               

Sara shrugged, “Whatever.”

 

The big man returned and nodded to Talia, “This location seems secure Princess.”

 

“Tea, Ubu,” Talia waved him towards the kitchen.

               

Sara glared at her. Really? Still it was probably better to indulge the crazy woman at the moment. She turned to Ubu, “Second cupboard from the left. There’s a stash of that nasty stuff Nyssa favors after dinner.” She looked at Talia, “I assume that will do?” At Talia’s nod she continued her directions, “The water in the kettle is actually hot. Cups are to the right of the stove.” Ubu nodded and went into the kitchen. She turned her attention back to her guest. Talia had draped herself over the couch she’d thrown her coat on and was examining the book Sara had left on the coffee table.

               

“Talia, I’m surprised you made the trip to Starling City.” It was weird seeing her outside of Nanda Parbat or Gotham, sort of like seeing her evil High School Algebra Teacher outside of the classroom. Talia didn’t belong outside of set areas. Sara wished those areas were in the bottom of a ravine, or on the moon, or at least much further away than merely across the room.

               

“Yes, Father specifically instructed me to do this in person.” Talia put down the book she had been scrutinizing, “Actually he instructed Nyssa but she spouted some tripe about wanting to get on with her work right away and he told me to come here instead.”

               

“Is Nyssa alright?” Sara asked sitting down across from her. She intentionally kept the coffee table between them. She didn’t really know why Talia was here.

               

“Why shouldn’t she be?” Talia asked.    

 

“No reason,” Sara nervously replied.

               

“It’s curious.”

               

“What is?”

               

“Nothing,” Talia replied, her tone implied it was anything but, “Only one would think that Nyssa would jump at the opportunity to visit her little bird what with the incredibly busy schedule she’s been keeping lately.” Talia smiled, “And here you are seemingly unaware of her health.”

               

“She’s been quite busy lately hasn’t she? I just haven’t spoken with her since she went to meet your dad. Life of an assassin anything could happen, you know?” Sara covered. That sounded believable right? She did not need Talia meddling in her delicate situation with Nyssa. Not when they were finally making some progress.

               

“Indeed, as I said it’s curious that she wouldn’t do this herself then. It appears that the two of you haven’t spoken in some time. It would almost appear that she’s avoiding coming here for some reason.” She nodded to her bodyguard when he sat a cup of tea down in front of her. He left them to themselves taking up a position near the windows.

               

“That’s ridiculous. Nyssa is just focused on her work right now.”

               

“Perhaps,” Talia nodded. “No matter we have business to discuss and I’d rather not spend any more time than necessary in your fair city.”

               

At last we agree. “So what’s up?” Sara asked.

               

“My father took audience with an acquaintance of yours the other day,” Talia paused, Sara was sure it was only for dramatic effect, “Moira Queen.”

               

“What business would Mrs. Queen have with Ra’s? How would she even know how to contact him for that matter?”

               

Talia smiled, “Your Mrs. Queen is quite industrious. It’s no wonder her Oliver is the man he’s become being born from such a woman.” She took a sip of her tea, “He’d be good breeding stock,” She muttered absentmindedly.

               

Sara made a face. Talia’s obsession with reproducing was wrong on so many levels. “Giving up on Bruce then?” She quipped.

               

“Of course not,” Talia replied, “Mr. Queen is a pale imitation compared to my Beloved. I only mean to give credit where credit is due.”

               

Sara smiled; it was fun to get a rise out of Talia. “Yes, Mrs. Queen is formidable lady. But you haven’t said why she met with your father.”

 

“It seems Malcolm Merlyn is alive.”

               

“How is that possible? I thought Ollie killed him?”

               

“It appears The Magician had many tricks up his sleeve.” Talia took another sip of her tea. “We’re not exactly certain how he survived. However it’s possible that he had access to waters from one of the pits.”

               

Sara’s eyes widened. The Lazarus Pits were one of the League’s most closely guarded secrets. Mystical pools that could heal any wound, they even could restore life if one’s body was to be placed within them close enough to their time of death. The pits were the reason behind Ra’s incredibly long life. Nyssa herself was rumored to have her own personal pit hidden away somewhere in the world. “How? There’s no way Merlyn could have gotten anywhere near a pit. The closest one is under your control in Gotham.”

               

Talia nodded, “I assure you no one has gained access to that location. However, you are aware that Darrk had been working on a way to create the ability to transport small doses of the waters for emergency use, before he lost all sense and decided to defy my father?”

               

Sara nodded, “I thought all his attempts had failed.”

               

“It seems he may have been successful after all. How else would Merlyn survive an arrow stab to the heart?”   

               

Sara nodded it made sense. Still Merlyn had been gone from the League for some time prior to his failed attempt to wipe the Glades from the face of the Earth. “Someone has to be helping him.”

               

“Indeed. Nyssa is searching for Merlyn abroad.” She put down her now empty tea cup. “You are to begin your search for Merlyn’s collaborators in America. My father also wants a watch put in place on the Queen Estate and Moira Queen herself. If Merlyn shows his face again we wish to know about it.”

               

“I’ll take care of it. What about the watch on Oliver?”

               

“It is to remain. My father’s interest in your friend has not subsided, even with this news. He believes that Merlyn’s business with Oliver Queen has not reached its end quite yet.”

               

Nyssa rubbed her eyes. The notes on the screen in front of her were beginning to blur. Though it was before dawn her fatigue wasn’t due to the early hour or jet lag. Perhaps she was overdoing things a bit. It had been weeks since Moira Queen had revealed that Malcolm Merlyn was alive and the League had not been successful thus far in finding the traitor. Nyssa had already been running on fumes for months, trying to work away the pain of her separation from Sara, now it seemed it was only due to the strength of her will alone that she remained upright.

               

“Yet even my will seems to be faltering,” She mumbled to herself. She was in a private lounge waiting for the jet at Heathrow. They had received a tip that Merlyn had been seen in Tokyo. The information was only hours instead of days old this time. It was the best chance she had yet to close in on her prey. That the jet was taking so long to be prepped was aggravating. Every second she sat here was an opportunity for Merlyn to flee.

               

She shook her head. It did her no good to brood. The jet would be ready when it was ready. She returned to her laptop. She had been checking in with some of her normal information sources. Suddenly, a window popped open. She was alarmed as the program that triggered was one she had requested Expediter create for a very specific purpose. This ingenious bit of code would notify Nyssa when the names Sara, Laurel, Quentin or Dinah Lance appeared in the communications of several individuals with less than savory connections. It seemed she had a hit.

               

After reading the first two lines, she had her cell phone in hand calling the pilot. The moment the call was accepted on the other end she began issuing orders, “Log a new flight plan immediately for Starling City. I don’t care what you have to do I want the jet in the air in the next twenty minutes or I will disembowel every member of your family in front of you. Slowly.” She did not wait for a reply. She hung up and quickly gathered her things. Laurel Lance did not have much time left.

               

The next evening Laurel was sitting in the bar at Verdant. “Get me another,” she told the blonde bartender.

               

“Haven’t you had enough?” Fox replied leaning on the bar, “How about I get you a bottle of water and call a cab?” Jesus where was Sara when you needed her? Oh yeah she was out of town hunting for that psycho Malcolm Merlyn. Of course if Laurel saw her sister in this state she’d probably make a worse scene.

               

“Look, I am personal friends with Thea Queen. Your boss, who owes me a couple of favors, who would probably fire your ass if I asked her to. So be a good little bar monkey and get me another drink.”

               

Fox rolled her eyes and moved to pour Laurel another drink. “Don’t punch Sara’s sister. It’s not worth the trouble,” She muttered to herself. Laurel started banging her empty glass on the bar top. “It would be immensely satisfying but it is not worth the trouble.” She did however make sure the drink was mostly water.

               

A man sat down two seats over from Laurel. Fox looked over her shoulder at him. “I’ll be with you in just a sec.” He nodded.  She walked over and set the watered down drink in front of Laurel and picked up the empty glass.

               

“Don’t think you’re getting a tip,” Laurel grumbled and downed half of the new drink in one gulp. She waved for another. “How about something with olives this time? Lots of olives and less water.” Fox clenched her fist. Maybe just a tiny slap was in order.

               

“Laurel,” A voice called. The vigilante unknowingly saves another life, Fox thought as she watched Oliver Queen walk up to the bar. “How about some coffee?” She turned and took a few drink orders. She moved closer to Laurel and Oliver as she worked.

 

Laurel rolled her eyes at him, “Coffee doesn’t go with olives.”

 

“What are you doing?”

               

“This is where it’s happening right?” Laurel slurred, “The big club.” Fox noticed that Thea had walked up to the bar as well. Great.

               

Thea shook her head, “Laurel, go home.” She reached for Laurel’s glass.

               

“Thea Queen,” Laurel laughed “Telling me enough is enough. Now that is rich.” Oh and Fox thought Sara was the crazy sister. This was going to get ugly.

               

Fox had to give it to the kid though. Thea took the comment in stride. She silently stared Laurel down. “Fine,” Laurel huffed, she set her glass back down on the bar. “Bar me from your bar. That’s todays theme right? Disbarment.”

               

“Laurel you’re being disbarred?” Oliver asked. Fox tried to keep her features neutral as she listened in. Wait until she had to tell Sara this one.  She slipped out her phone and sent a text to one of her guys to come and play taxi. They needed to get Laurel out of here.

               

“Looks like my law career is over,” Laurel replied. “And you know what,” Laure turned, “Maybe Thea here can hire me as a waitress.”

 

Fox was not a religious woman but she prayed. Oh please lord no. I have my hands full already with one Lance sister at home I do not need the other one at my day job. Speaking of she set the drink she was mixing in front of the guy that had walked up during Laurel’s first tirade. He nodded his thanks. Another patron waved to her from the opposite side of Oliver. She moved over to fill their order while keeping an ear on the proceedings.

               

Laurel turned and ran her hand up Oliver’s arm. “Or Ollie I could come be your secretary. But that would mean you’d have to fire her.” Laurel pointed to Felicity Smoak who had walked up behind them.

               

“Hi Laurel,” Felicity said, “How are you?” Fox winced, bad question IT Girl, bad question. Before Laurel could reply Oliver reached into her purse and grabbed her car keys.

               

“Did you need to borrow my car?” Laurel asked. “Did your Bentley break down?” She snuggled into his shoulder.

               

“Get her a cab please?” Oliver directed Thea.

               

“Yeah,” she replied.

               

Fox walked down the bar and tapped her on the arm. When Thea turned to her she whispered, “Already done boss.” Oliver untangled himself from Laurel’s drunken grasp and walked over to have a chat with Felicity. Fox wished she could hear them, she’d bet they were discussing vigilante business, specifically that auction for Merlyn’s remaining tech. Several League members were going to be in attendance. Whoever bought that device would not live long enough to use it.

               

Meanwhile Laurel fumbled with her bag loudly. Thea helped her gather her things. Laurel reached out and downed the rest of her glass. At Thea’s disparaging look she shrugged, “What? I paid for it. Some of us are now unemployed can’t waste good booze you know?” Fox watched them as they crossed the dance floor and made their way to the front of the club. She shook her head, that girl was a mess.

               

Crisis averted Fox turned to check on her other customers. The guy had already stood up and thrown a few bills onto the bar. It was sort of odd; his drink looked like he had barely touched it. Before Fox could consider things further another customer called for her.

               

About half an hour later, Laurel stumbled through her front door. She tossed her keys towards the side table she usually kept them on, but missed. She stumbled again. Damn she didn’t think she had that much. But she felt really weak all of the sudden. She should sit down.

               

She tried to walk to her couch but stumbled and fell hitting her head on the arm of the couch and then landing flat on her back on the floor. She whimpered. Something didn’t feel right. She grabbed her head. Her vision was going blurry. She closed her eyes. She thought she heard footsteps but that was crazy there was no one here.

               

Laurel opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure leaning over her. It was getting hard to breathe. What was in that last drink? She blinked and her vision cleared for a moment. “Wait I know you,” she mumbled, “From the cemetery.” The figure leaned closer and Laurel passed out.

               

Nyssa shook Laurel’s shoulder. “Laurel Lance, wake up. Open your eyes.” She reached out and checked her pulse. It was worryingly slow. She reached for her phone.

 

“Little Bird,” A voice greeted Sara as she answered her phone. She winced.

 

“Talia, to what do I owe the pleasure?” So I can be sure to never do it again.

 

“Is my sister still being obstinate?” Sara said nothing. They weren’t going there. It was none of Talia’s business. “I shall take your silence as a yes. Well, you will be pleased to know that I know exactly where Nyssa shall be in the coming days.”

 

“How?” Sara sputtered, “No one knows her schedule. She only periodically checks in with your father.”

 

“Because I have provided Nyssa with a calling she can’t ignore.” Talia purred, sounding incredibly pleased with herself. “You should return to Starling City.”

 

Sara’s blood ran cold. “Talia what did you do?” If Talia had harmed her family there would be hell to pay.

 

“Oh do not fret so; I’m sure no one will be permanently injured.”

 

“Talia,” Sara growled.

 

“You’re wasting time Sara. Nyssa should already be there. I can’t promise how long she shall remain.”

               

Oliver rushed down the hospital hallway. He had been in a meeting about his mother’s mayoral campaign when he got the word that Laurel was in the hospital. He found the room number they had given him in the lobby and knocked on the door. Dinah, Quentin and Laurel looked over at him.

               

“Oliver,” Dinah said standing to greet him.

               

“Mrs. Lance,” He replied reaching out to hug her.

               

“I came back as soon as I heard.” Dinah told him. She squeezed him tightly and then stepped away.

               

Quentin reached out to shake Oliver’s hand. “Thanks for coming.”

               

Oliver nodded. He looked at Laurel; she seemed so small sitting in a hospital bed. “Hey.” She looked up at him, her eyes guarded. “How are you feeling?”

               

“I’ve been better,” Laurel replied.

               

Quentin reached out and touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry baby we’re going to get you all the help you need. There’s a great rehab outside of Starling, they got a bed waiting for you…”

               

“Dad,” Laurel snapped, “I already told you. I didn’t OD. I didn’t take any pills last night. I swear.”

               

A nurse came in and interrupted them. “Laurel, the doctor wants to check your eye.”

               

“What happened to her eye?” Oliver asked.

               

“Minor sub conjunctival hemorrhaging,” The nurse answered. “Probably from hitting her head when she lost consciousness.” She smiled. “After the exam we can discharge her.”

               

Oliver walked over to Laurel’s bedside. “You feel better okay?”

               

Laurel smiled. “Thank you,” She whispered. Oliver looked her in the eye and noticed a strange gold tent to her iris. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

               

Quentin nodded to Dinah, “We’ll be outside.” Oliver moved to leave the room. Dinah followed.

               

“Dad,” Laurel reached out and stopped him.

 

Dinah turned. Quentin waved to her to go on with Oliver. “Yeah sweetie?”

 

“Dad I promise I didn’t take anything last night.”

 

“Laurel we can talk about this later.”

 

“No listen,” Laurel interrupted him. “I didn’t take anything but I think someone was in my apartment.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just before I passed out I saw someone.” She sounded utterly convinced.

 

“Laurel,” Quentin smiled, “You just had your bell rung from falling. You were probably seeing cartoon stars and birds.”

 

She switched tactics, “Dad, how did I get here last night?”

 

“Someone called 911.”

 

“If I was alone in my apartment and knocked myself out when I fell, then who called 911?”

 

Laurel’s savior was actually two floors up in the hospital’s atrium. “Where is Sara?” Nyssa asked Fox. She was twirling a dagger between her fingers.

               

“Ra’s sent her on a job in Coast City six days ago.”

               

Nyssa nodded that would make things less complicated on her end at least. “Laurel was poisoned. Thankfully whoever was behind it did a clumsy job of things.” The dagger was slammed into the tabletop. It wavered slightly but stayed upright. The hospital was going to need to refinish the table. “Had I not been in her apartment I shudder to imagine Laurel’s fate.” She glared at Fox, “How did that occur on your watch?” She pulled the dagger from the tabletop and began twirling it again, faster this time.

 

Fox sighed, she did not like when angry Nyssa was focused on her. She really did not like when angry Nyssa was focused on her with a knife in her hand. “I was at work, where I saw Laurel two hours before I found out that the paramedics brought her here. She was perfectly fine then. Wait that’s a lie she was drunk off her ass but she wasn’t in need of medical care. I had Z pick her up in a car and drive her home. He didn’t make any stops.” 

 

“I specifically instructed you to keep an eye on Sara and her family. We even sent you more men for the watch detail as they would have to split time between that job and the Queen Estate.”

               

“I think Talia sent us her scrub ninjas for watch detail, because you’re the only one that called me to say that Laurel was in here.”

               

Nyssa groaned, of course. “Bloody Talia.”

               

Fox did not like her tone. “You think she set this up? Why would Talia hire a bunch of amateurs to go after Sara’s sister?”

               

“To bring me here, she’s meddling again.”

               

“Well…” Fox began

               

“Go on I know you’ve been dying to give your opinion on this matter for months.”

               

“I’ve already told you she misses you.” Fox rolled her eyes; seriously it was like dealing with two teenagers with all the moping and sighing, “I know you miss her. You two are way overdue for a talk.”

               

“You may get your wish that is if my sister doesn’t manage to get Sara’s sister killed with her scheming. I very much doubt Sara will desire to speak with me ever again should Laurel be harmed further due to the League’s influence.” She began to give Fox instructions for setting up a guard around the hospital. Nothing else was going to happen to Sara’s sister on her watch.

               

“Hey is Laurel okay?” Felicity greeted Oliver as he walked into the foundry an hour later.

 

Oliver nodded, “Do me a favor and dig up a copy of Laurel’s blood work from the hospital please.”

 

Dig unbuttoned his coat and sat on the desk next to Felicity’s monitors, “Sure what are we looking for?”

 

Oliver shrugged, “I just want to make sure of something.”

 

Felicity’s phone began to vibrate; she turned and handed it to Oliver, “It’s for you.” Dig went to the back of the room to change out of his suit.

 

“Hello Detective,” Oliver answered.

 

“Someone broke in to Laurel’s place last night.” Quentin barked.

 

“What?”

 

“Laurel told me that she saw someone before she passed out. At first I thought it was the concussion talking but then she said something that made a lot of sense.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Paramedics went to Laurel’s place because of a 911 call. When they got there her door was open. When patrol officers canvased the neighbors no one said they had been the one to make the call. If Laurel had knocked herself out when she fell who called 911 and opened the door?”

 

“I’ll look in to it,” Oliver replied and hung up. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Then he started on the buttons of his shirt.

 

“We have another problem,” Felicity replied, by the time she looked up from her screen Oliver was shirtless; “Well it may be part of the same problem. Or at least related to it, like a distant cousin or something.” She shook her head, one of these days she’d stop babbling when Oliver was half naked, “Come over here and look at this.”

               

“Okay, what have you got?” Oliver, now wearing the top half of his Arrow costume said coming to stand beside her.

               

Felicity opened up a video feed on one of her monitors. “This was taken at Starling International yesterday.”

               

It was a shot of the customs check point. They watched as the line moved and a dark haired woman stepped up to the window. She removed her hat and handed over her passport. The guard minding the desk scanned the document and frowned. He said something to the woman and stepped away. She subtly looked around her.

               

Suddenly one of the security guards advanced on the woman gun drawn. The people around them dropped to the ground. The woman put her hands on her head but only for a moment. She quickly deflected the guard’s arm and the gun down and behind her. She used that momentum to spin the guard slamming him face first into the glass of the customs window.

               

Dig whistled as he walked up behind them. “Ouch.”

               

“Yeah the fun’s just starting,” Felicity replied as they watched the woman grab something from the desk in front of her just as another guard ran up. She ducked his swing and stabbed that something into the underside of his arm causing him to fall to one knee from the pain. “That was a pen by the way,” Felicity added. “Who does that with a pen?” The woman punched the guard knocking him out.

               

A third guard was soon strangled with one of the nylon barrier cords they used for line control. The woman kicked his right knee out from under him sending him crashing down. Of course she lifted his baton from him before his body hit the ground.

               

Two more guards rushed her. Using the baton she made quick work of them as well. When their bodies hit the ground she dropped the baton and turned to pick up her bag. She walked away from the customs area without a look back at the chaos she had just caused.

               

“Damn,” Dig said, as always a master of understatement.

               

Felicity backed the footage up a bit and froze the frame on the woman’s face. She zoomed in. “Anyone you know?” She asked turning to a scowling Oliver.

               

“That’s Nyssa.”

               

“Well I can see why they let her into the assassins’ club.” Felicity deadpanned.  

               

Oliver went to grab his bow. “Call Roy and tell him to meet me at the hospital.”

               

Nyssa took the service elevator down to Laurel’s floor. The woman was going to be discharged soon and Nyssa wanted to keep a watchful eye over the proceedings. When the elevator doors opened she was greeted by the sight of a masked surgeon pushing a gurney with a heavily bandaged patient. “Pardon me,” Nyssa said stepping out of the way.

               

The surgeon nodded. Nyssa noticed the fabric of her scrub cap featured a scene from _Alice in Wonderland_. The Cheshire Cat grinned wildly from one of the panels. She smiled she had fond memories of reading that book as a child. “No problem,” the woman replied and began to push the gurney on to the elevator.

               

Nyssa turned and started down the hallway towards Laurel’s room. She noticed several nurses running towards that location. She increased the speed of her steps. “We’ve got two down. Call a code gold.” She heard one of the nurses yell out. Nyssa broke into a run. When she reached the doorway Nyssa saw the bodies of Quentin and Dinah Lance being worked on by several staff members. Fortunately, she could see the rise and fall of their chests. They were alive then.

               

She looked up and noticed that Laurel was not in the room. Nor was her bed, the bed that also functioned as a gurney. Nyssa’s eyes widened. Why would a surgeon be bringing a patient down by themselves? Let alone in the service elevator? She turned and sprinted for the stairs. She activated the communication device in her ear. “Fox I need men in the ambulance bay and in the maintenance subbasement. Someone dressed as a surgeon has Laurel on a gurney. Last I saw they were in the north service elevator.”

               

As she burst into the stairwell she heard Fox directing their men to the requested locations. “I’ve got eyes on someone in the maintenance area.” She heard Fox shout out. Nyssa vaulted over the railing dropping down several flights of stairs at one time. When she landed she threw off the long trench coat that she was wearing to cover her armor and weapons. At this point trying to employ stealth was only slowing her down.

 

When Nyssa finally reached the maintenance area she wasn’t alone. A young man in a red hooded sweatshirt was yelling at one of her men. “Or the next gurney is going to be for you.” She heard the young man growl. They didn’t have time for this. She shook her head, it was a waste for one so young to die needlessly but he was between her and Laurel Lance. Nyssa reached into her belt and took out a venom dart. She threw it expertly hitting the young man in the back of the neck.

 

He flinched and pulled the dart from his neck. He turned to look at her. “Ouch.”

 

“That dart contained twenty milligrams of venom.” Nyssa stepped forward. “You should be dead.” The boy said nothing. She nodded to her man over the boy’s shoulder. He turned and took off down the corridor. She moved a little closer. “You’re stronger than you look.”

 

He nodded with a smirk, “I get that a lot.” He telegraphed his attack. Not well trained are you boy? Nyssa easily sidestepped his punch. She grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to throw him into the wall. He sat up with a groan.

 

“Not so strong after all,” Nyssa chided him.

 

He shook his head and stood. He swung at her again. She sidestepped his blow again, this time kicking out at his knee. He dropped. She spun around and raised her bow, striking him across the face. To his credit the boy didn’t go down. She leveled several punches to his midsection. Finally she spun and hit him across the face with her bow sending him crashing into a metal dining cart. This time he did not get up again.

 

Nyssa turned and walked past the unconscious boy. She paused for a moment, “Well fought,” she whispered. “For one so clearly untrained you lasted longer against me than most.” She moved towards where she had last seen her agent when he came around the corner pushing a gurney. He was soon followed by Fox who was holding their faux-surgeon by the arm.

 

Without the scrub cap and mask Nyssa recognized their prey. “Jade.”

 

The woman smiled. “I should have dumped the girl the moment I saw you Nyssa,” She replied. Fox slammed her into the wall and grabbed her by the throat.

 

“You don’t get to address The Heir by name,” She growled.

 

“Fine,” Jade sputtered. “Is Your Highness acceptable?

 

“How about we forgo the peasantries and you tell me what I wish to know Jade?” Nyssa replied. “Where were you and your man planning on taking Laurel Lance?”

 

“My man?” Jade asked. Nyssa stepped aside so that Jade could have a clear line of sight to the unconscious form of the boy in red.

 

“He’s cute, and strong too, if he still lives after fighting you

 

“Then he is not with you Jade?”

               

She shook her head, “No, but he clearly isn’t one of your men, perhaps when he wakes I can take him for a test drive.”

               

“He’s the Arrow’s errand boy,” Fox added. Nyssa’s eyes widened, it was a good thing the venom didn’t kill him then. Sara most likely wouldn’t approve of her killing one of Oliver Queen’s friends.

               

“Oh strong and connected,” Jade replied. 

               

Nyssa fought not to roll her eyes. Jade was insufferable. Honestly, Fox had her by the throat and she was lusting after Oliver Queen’s errand boy. The boy was brave true yet he wasn’t even intelligent enough to attempt to conceal his identity. Nyssa shook her head, they had more pressing matters. “Why did you try to kidnap Laurel Lance?”

               

“It was a well-paying job. I took it. I don’t ask questions.”

               

“Who hired you?”

               

“Email with target info, wire transfer of my sizeable advance, again I don’t ask questions. But, I am not out to make an enemy of the League. If this is your job I’ll take my advance and go.” Nyssa looked into her eyes trying to detect any deceit. She saw fear but no falsehood. Nyssa signaled for Fox to release her hold on Jade’s throat.

               

“Go before I change my mind.” Jade owing her a favor could be useful down the road. This little scheme showed just how industrious the woman could be.

               

Jade started down the hallway to the maintenance bay. She turned before she was completely out of sight however, “You should know I’m not the only one who was hired for this job. And you still have another ninety-six hours to go before the deadline.”

 

“What do we do with her?” Fox asked gesturing to a still sleeping Laurel’s gurney.

 

“She comes with us,” She gestured to the other League member with Fox. “Z, we require a vehicle. Make sure it’s something with plenty of leg room.”

 

Oliver, in his guise as the Arrow, sped on his motorcycle into the hospital parking deck. A black van was going nearly sixty as it passed him going in the opposite direction. The driver was wearing a mask. Oliver turned the bike around. He pushed the throttle to catch up to the van as it peeled out of the parking garage. “Felicity, they’re leaving in a black panel van, heading north on Dixon. I need a way to slow them down.”

               

“Got it,” Felicity replied, “Working on accessing city’s the traffic system now.”

               

“Hurry,” Oliver replied as someone punched out one of the back windows to shoot arrows at him. He popped a wheelie, the arrows bounced off the undercarriage of the bike.

               

“Got it,” Felicity replied. “One red light coming up.” Oliver watched as the van attempted to blow through the red light only to be t-boned by another car.

               

He cursed under his breath. “Ut oh that didn’t sound good.” Felicity remarked. “Did they get away?”

               

“No,” Oliver replied, “But the van with Laurel inside just got smashed by another car.”

               

“Oh crap.”

               

“Yeah,” Oliver pulled his bike up alongside the wrecked vehicles. He could see the driver of the car was moving, but clearly in need of medical help. “Felicity, call an ambulance.”

               

“Already on it.”

               

He checked the front of the van. The driver was slumped over the wheel. It was too dark to see into the back from this angle. He went to the back of the van and threw open the doors. Lying in the floor was one still figure in a League uniform holding a bow. The archer who had been shooting at Oliver’s bike looked dead. Laurel wasn’t there. He punched the side of the van.

               

“What was that? That didn’t sound good either.”

               

“She’s not here. The van was a decoy.”

               

“Oh crap.”

               

Laurel woke up lying on a couch in a strange room. It looked like someone had abandoned the piece of furniture when they cleaned out the large storage space as there wasn’t much else in the room. She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness quickly forced her back down. “I guess that’s the concussion and whatever I was given to get me here,” she mumbled to herself.

               

The last thing she remembered a new nurse had come into her room and given her an injection. She had said it was something to do with the eye exam Laurel had received. Laurel should have known that was a load of bull at the time. She vaguely remembered a hallway and the same nurse but she was dressed more like a surgeon, and then someone was yelling. Had she been kidnapped by Nurse Ratched?  She groaned, her parents, what had happened to them?

               

“I’ve got to get out of here,” She told herself. “First thing is to sit up.” She slowly moved until she was upright, although she did have to lean heavily against the arm of the sofa. She saw spots and felt like she might throw up but she was sitting. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to do much more at the moment though. “Okay so Uma Thurman I’m not.”

               

She heard a door open and multiple footsteps. She couldn’t see anyone clearly, as except for where she was sitting the room was fairly dark.  “Hello?” She called out.

               

Laurel heard voices whispering in a language she didn’t understand. She finally saw three figures in dark clothes. Two of their faces were covered with some sort of balaclava. The third had their back to her but looked female. There was a sword strapped to her hip. Great Laurel had passed out and woken up in some type of ninja movie nightmare. Where was a yellow tracksuit when she needed one?

 

“Why am I here? Who was that woman who took me from the hospital? Answer me!” Laurel shouted.

               

Nyssa waved her men from the room. “Keep an eye on the perimeter. I expect we shall have company soon.” Once she was sure her orders were being followed she stepped into the light where Laurel could see her. “Please remain calm. No one here is going to harm you Laurel Lance.”

               

“I know you. You’re Sara’s friend from the cemetery. I saw you the other night in my apartment when I got poisoned.”

               

“An unfortunate incident,” Nyssa was simply grateful she had reached Laurel in time.

               

“Your voice, your accent is different.”

               

“Yes.”

               

“Who are you really? Because I doubt the Red Cross has teams of volunteer ninjas.”

               

“I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

               

“Well that’s a mouthful.” Nyssa laughed, Laurel and Sara having the exact same reaction to her title was too much. “Something I said?” Laurel asked.

               

“Forgive me,” Nyssa replied. “I didn’t lie when I told you that your sister was dear to me. What you said just now. Sara had the very same reaction when we were first introduced.”

               

“How would you have even met my sister? I doubt there were assassins’ club meetings for her to attend at college.”

               

Nyssa grabbed the only other chair in the room and sat down across from her. “What I am about to tell you will be difficult for you to hear. It is not my story to tell, however circumstance has brought us to the point where you need to trust me in order to survive and I have to give you a reason to do so.”

 

The Arrow slipped into the old warehouse through a broken window on the second floor. He ran along a catwalk towards a light near the front of the building. It had taken Felicity a few hours but she had managed to find the other car Nyssa and her men had used to smuggle Laurel from the hospital. He smiled despite himself. Felicity really was a genius. Once she had identified the car it was easy for her to use images from local traffic cams to track the car across town to the docks.

 

This was the last of three buildings in the vicinity Felicity had theorized they could have stashed Laurel in. The other two had been empty. He wished he had Dig with him but someone had to keep an eye on Quentin and Dinah. Thankfully they had only been knocked out when Laurel was taken. But they didn’t know if these people might go after them later as well. Oliver slowed down as he heard what sounded like voices below. It seemed like three was his lucky number tonight. As he crept closer he could see two men in League of Assassins uniforms standing watch below. There was no sign of Nyssa or Laurel.

 

Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver. He stood and drew his bow. “Where is Laurel Lance?” He called out. The men unsheathed their swords. Oliver fired his arrow. One of the men deflected it with his sword while the other ran for the stairs. Oliver vaulted over the railing and kicked the man who he had shot at in the chest sending him down and onto his back. Oliver landed on top of him. A quick punch with the handle of his bow and the man was out cold.

 

Oliver flipped into a standing position just in time to dodge a sword strike from the other man. The sword came around again and Oliver blocked it with his bow. “You should not have come here,” The man growled.

 

“Give me Laurel Lance and I’ll leave,” Oliver replied punching the man in the face. He stumbled back but recovered quickly swinging the sword for Oliver’s head while at the same time kicking out at his knee. Oliver ducked under the sword strike but the blow to his leg forced him to stagger back. He reached back at his quiver to try and fire a quick shot so he could gain some distance.

 

The assassin ran toward Oliver at full speed and tackled him before he could get a shot off. They fell against the wall and went right through it and out of the building. Oliver’s bow went flying from his hand. The assassin grabbed at his throat. Oliver grabbed the man’s wrist and flipped them. The pair rolled around neither gaining an upper hand. Finally Oliver managed to grapple the man into an arm bar. He wrapped his other arm around the assassin’s throat and choked him out. Oliver let out a deep breath once he was sure his opponent was down. These guys were giving him a workout. He stood and retrieved his bow.

 

Oliver heard the sound of an engine starting up. He turned and looked out at the docks below him to see a speedboat pulling away. “No,” he shouted and quickly fired two arrows in that direction. A figure leapt from the boat back on to the dock.  Oliver jumped from the upper deck down on to the dock itself.

               

“The League has no quarrel with you Mr. Queen, walk away from this.” Nyssa shouted at him.

               

“But I have a quarrel with the League.” He fired another shot. Nyssa caught it in her hand.

               

“You’re making an error,” she said throwing the arrow down at her feet.

               

“Live or die, it’s up to you.” Oliver rushed at her. He swung at her head with his bow. Nyssa blocked the strike with her own bow and spun around hitting him across the back. They traded blows back and forth, he was stronger but she was damn fast. For every strike he’d connect she’d hit him three times. Eventually Nyssa would wear him down at this rate. He couldn’t keep up this pace he had to end things soon.

 

Finally he was able to get Nyssa on the ground where her speed wouldn’t help her. They grappled until he managed to fall on top of her in such a way that her body from her upper thighs to mid-chest was pinned under his weight. He pushed his forearm across her throat. “Where did you have them take Laurel?” Nyssa clawed at his arm but couldn’t dislodge him. Oliver pressed down harder, “Where?” Nyssa’s eyes widened.

 

“Some things never change. Still following Laurel around Ollie?” A voice whispered in his ear. He felt an arm slip around his waist. Before he could react Oliver was hit in the chest with something. He looked down to see a hand holding what looked like one of those emergency allergy shot pens.

               

“Who are…” He couldn’t complete the question before he blacked out.

               

Sara pulled the tranquilizer pen from Ollie’s chest and helped ease his body over to the side and on to the ground. She’d definitely have to thank Expediter for the new toy. Oliver should be knocked out for several hours with the amount of sedatives she’d just pumped into his system. She looked over at Nyssa who was now sitting up and staring at her.

               

Sara smiled, “Hey Babe. You miss me?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news/bad news...  
> Good news: New chapter! AND I have a jump start on the next one.  
> Bad news: Due to some personal stuff I'm not going to be able to sustain a two update per week pace. This story will definitely be completed it just might take a tiny bit longer. Just a heads up.

Nyssa stood. She blinked the loss of oxygen wasn’t playing cruel tricks with her mind, Sara was actually here. The blonde wasn’t dressed for battle so she must have just returned to Starling from her mission in Coast City but how did she find her? Sara also rose from her crouch beside Oliver Queen’s passed out form. Nyssa unconsciously rubbed at her throat, the man was skilled, she’d give him that. “Nyssa, are you alright?” Sara asked. She stepped closer.

 

Am I alright? Nyssa wondered. The way Sara was looking at her. It left her just as breathless as when Oliver Queen was crushing her throat. Of course it was far more pleasant. Sara moved fully into her personal space.

 

Before she could think better of it Nyssa reached out and put her arm around Sara. Her hand splayed wide across the small of her back and pulled the blonde tight against her body. Then they were kissing. It was a bruising, biting kiss fueled from months of pent up longing and desperation. They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart.

               

“Nyssa,” Sara moaned. Nyssa shook her head, nothing was resolved yet. This wouldn’t help settle matters.

               

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Nyssa released her hold on Sara and stepped back, attempting to place some space between them.

               

“I hope you mean stopping. You shouldn’t have stopped kissing me.”

               

“Sara, this isn’t the time.”

               

“Why? Ollie is going to be napping for a while with the amount of tranquilizers I just put in his system. If I know you, you’ve got Laurel stashed away somewhere safe. This is the first time I’ve seen you in months Nyssa. Months. It’s the perfect time.”

               

Nyssa shook her head, “There’s too much going on right now.” She turned to walk away.

 

Sara reached out and grabbed her arm. “No, you’re not walking away from me again.”

               

Nyssa shrugged her off, “You forget your place Ta-er al-asfer.” She squared her shoulders and projected her best aura of authority.

               

Sara’s eyes narrowed at Nyssa’s tone. She was not trying to pull rank on her in regards to personal matters. Oh no, there was none of this Heir business when it came to their relationship. “No, you forget yours. I love you. You are not the Heir to me. You’re my best friend. You’re the person I want to spend my life fighting beside. You’re my Nyssa.”

               

Nyssa wouldn’t look at her. She had to remain strong in this, at least until she received the answers she required. She focused on the lights of distant ships across the harbor. “How can I be all those things when I forced you into a life of darkness?”

               

Sara moved to stand in front of her. “First of all you didn’t force me to do anything. You were right all those months ago. I knew what I was doing when I took the oath. No one put a gun to my head. I hate that some foolish words I spat out in the heat of the moment have hurt you like this.”

               

“But,” Nyssa began.

               

“No buts. It was a stupid thing to say. I chose this.” Sara reached for Nyssa’s hand. This time she allowed her touch. “Look no one is ever going to thank us for what we do, but that doesn’t make us evil. We destroy evil. When we kill someone like Malcolm Merlyn we save lives. When we kill someone like Ebeneezer Darrk we protect people. Maybe we don’t put on a badge,” She gestured back to where Oliver was laying prone on the dock, “or even a green hoodie to do it but we make a difference. You make a difference Nyssa.”

               

She stepped closer and cupped Nyssa’s cheek in her hand. Sara looked her in the eye. She wanted to be absolutely sure Nyssa understood what she had to say next. “There is nothing monstrous about you Nyssa. You are the best thing I’ve ever touched. I’ve done a shitty job of showing it lately but I love you with everything that I am and I am not going to let you go. But you have to stop running from me. We can’t fix this if we’re not together.”

               

“Sara I,” Nyssa shook her head. There wasn’t much else to say was there? “May I come home?”

               

Sara smiled, “So I don’t have to tranq you and chain myself to your side?” She held open her jacket to reveal another tranquilizer pen sticking out of an interior pocket. “Because I’m all set if you want to test me.”

               

Nyssa shook her head, “I can’t argue with your logic. I’m too tired to try, not that I wish to. I had planned on seeking you out before Talia decided to make a mess of things.”

               

“Really?” Sara smiled, “You’re not just saying that so I’ll go easy on you?”

               

Nyssa laughed. It seemed like so long since she had last done so, so easily. She shook her head. “I meant what I said. I wish to come home.” Sara smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

               

Oliver groaned from behind them. They broke apart at the sound. Nyssa glanced over her shoulder at him, “What shall we do with your boyfriend? I passed a lovely dumpster over there. Perhaps simply roll him from the dock and drop him in the bay?” Nyssa smirked.

               

“Stop it.”

               

“What do you suggest then?” Nyssa sighed, “As much as I would enjoy it, I know you do not wish to leave him here.”

               

Sara stood there considering things for a minute. She turned to Nyssa with a wicked smile on her face. “You think Z and Ollie are the same size?”

               

Laurel liked this new location much better than the warehouse by the docks. For one thing she knew who had her and why she was here, that did wonders for her feeling of security and for another she had been told there would be food soon. She lay back on the couch and looked out on the Starling City skyline. Her sister was out there somewhere miraculously alive.

               

Laurel still didn’t know quite how she felt about Sara’s resurrection. Of course she was happy her sister was alive, but she was still a little angry with her to tell the truth. Her life had been a mess the past few years and the root of a lot of it was the night when Sara got on the Queen’s Gambit. Her parents broke up. Her dad became an alcoholic. Her mom left. She wasted so much time with Tommy because she assumed he’d pull an Oliver. Laurel shook her head they had all made some bad choices. She remembered what Nyssa had told her in the cemetery “Sara just paid a higher price for hers.”

               

Her train of thought was broken when the door to the apartment opened. “I have dinner. I hope you’re as obsessed with Big Belly Burger as your sister because it was the only thing open at this hour,” a female voice called out.  A blonde woman in leather walked into the living area carrying several bags of fast food.

 

Laurel recognized the woman, “You’re that bartender from Verdant. Did you poison me?”

               

Fox rolled her eyes, “Hello, here with the people that saved your ass.”

               

“Okay, that was a dumb question. In my defense I have been poisoned, concussed, and drugged recently.”

               

“Don’t worry I’m not expecting a tip for helping to save you.” She tossed one of the bags on the sofa beside Laurel.

               

She groaned, “Oh god. I am so sorry.”

               

Fox shrugged, “It’s all good. You were having a bad day. Besides I’m used to mouthy Lance girls.”

               

Laurel smiled, “Are you friends with Sara?” God it felt good to speak of her in the present tense again.

               

Fox nodded, “She’s grown on me, like a rash I can’t get rid of.”

               

“How is she?”

               

“Fine I assume.” Fox shrugged, “I haven’t seen her in a while.” Not exactly a lie. She was under strict orders from Nyssa not to reveal Sara’s involvement with the League past her relationship with the Heir.

               

“No I mean,” Laurel paused she wasn’t even sure what she was asking, “In general I guess?”

               

“Oh,” Fox pulled a burger from one of the bags. She motioned for Laurel to start eating as well. “She’s good. Got some scars, sure.” She noticed Laurel wince at the mention of scars. “She’s been through a lot but still manages to find a way to smile through it. You don’t see that a lot in the circles I run in.” Laurel nodded her understanding. She didn’t imagine the life of an assassin was filled with many smiles. 

 

“I don’t know how she was before, but Sara’s a good friend. She and Nyssa are good for each other when they collectively dig their heads out of their asses.” Fox shrugged, “I know she misses you and your parents, but you can understand why she wouldn’t contact you guys when stuff like this happens.”

               

Laurel nodded, it hurt to know Sara had let them think she was dead all this time but considering her current situation it did make sense. “Do you think I’ll be able to see her?”

               

Seeing as you’re in her apartment right now, yeah it’s a safe bet, Fox thought but settled for, “Yeah I’m sure Nys will bring her around.”

               

“Nys? We just met but Nyssa doesn’t seem like a nickname person to me.” This seemed like a good opportunity to gather more information on her mysterious host.

               

Fox laughed, “Oh she hates it. I’ve just known her since we were kids so I get to take liberties.”

               

Laurel couldn’t imagine the formidable woman she had met as a child. “So the whole assassin thing starts young?”

               

Fox nodded, “From birth for Nys.” She crumpled up her empty sandwich wrapper and reached into the bag for another. “I was ten.”

               

Laurel got the feeling they were straying into delicate territory. She didn’t want to cause any drama. These very scary people were being nice to her for the moment so she opted for a change in subject, “I don’t know how you can eat two of those and still look like that.”

               

Fox snorted, “I do a lot of cardio.” And have genetically altered metabolism but maybe we leave that detail out of the first dinner conversation.

               

“I’ll bet.”

               

Fox noticed that Laurel was only picking at her food even though she must have been starving by now. “Look I get that you’re nervous, this is a really fucked up situation but you don’t have to worry. Nyssa isn’t going to let anything bad happen to you, or Sara.”

               

“Is it weird that I’m more worried about how I’m going to react to seeing my sister again than I am about the people who are apparently trying to kill me?”

               

Fox shrugged, “Not to me, but then again I’m not exactly what you’d call normal.”

               

Laurel smiled and began to eat her dinner in earnest. “So what, did Nyssa have you working in the bar to keep an eye on me? That seems inefficient,” Laurel frowned. “Why wouldn’t she just have you get a job at the courthouse?”

               

Fox raised an eyebrow, “Do I look like a lawyer, or a cop?”

               

“Not in those leather pants.” Laurel shrugged, “Well maybe vice.”

               

“Yeah, you and Sara are related.”

               

“I have the best ideas,” Sara said as she pushed Nyssa against the wall of the elevator in her building an hour later. They had successfully smuggled Ollie back into the Queen Mansion, now they were going back to the apartment for a bit to rest and regroup. If Sara had her way they would be in bed for most of it, though not exactly resting.

               

“Even I have to admit that your plan for Mr. Queen was a stroke of genius,” Nyssa sighed as Sara trailed a line of kisses up the left side of her throat. Damn she had been a right idiot to deny herself this sensation for months.

               

“Oh well you are going to love what I have planned for later then.”

               

“Am I?” Nyssa asked grabbing Sara’s ass and flipping them so that the blonde was now the one pressed against the wall. Sara hooked her left leg around Nyssa’s hip to bring their bodies closer.

               

“Yeah it’s sheer genius,” Sara gasped as Nyssa lightly bit where her neck met her shoulder. God the woman knew all the spots that made her toes curl. “It involves you, me, and that big bed in my room…maybe a wall or two.” She tangled her fingers in Nyssa’s hair and pulled her head up so she could look the other woman in the eye.

               

“Oh I do like that,” Nyssa breathed. Sara leaned forward and bit her bottom lip. When she released her Nyssa whispered, “I like that as well.”

               

“I know,” Sara leaned forward again but they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

               

“Later,” Nyssa sighed and reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. They quickly straightened out their clothes and exited the elevator. Nyssa smiled, pleased with the security present. Fox had done well. They nodded to the sentries she had in place along the hallway as they passed. None of Talia’s men were in their number Nyssa noted.

               

“I see someone updated security while I was away. Who do you have left to watch Laurel?”

 

“There is something I need to tell you,” Nyssa said as Sara unlocked the apartment door.

               

“Wait don’t tell me you hooked up with someone while we were on our break?” Sara joked.

               

Nyssa paused, “Another woman is involved…”

               

Sara spun around. “What?”  She poked Nyssa in the chest. “Don’t make me cut you Nyssa!”

               

“Sara,” A voice called.

               

Sara’s eyes widened. That was Laurel’s voice. What had Nyssa done? Her sister was here. Laurel knew she was alive? Nyssa smiled sadly. “The other woman happens to be your sister.”

               

“Sara please turn around,” Laurel said. Her voice was much closer now.

 

Nyssa nodded at her. She leaned over and whispered in Sara’s ear, “You can do this Beloved.” She reached behind her and closed the apartment door. This was a private, family moment the men in the hallway need not be privy to.

 

Sara slowly turned around. Before she knew what was happening Laurel had tackled her in a hug. She was sobbing and repeating her name over and over. Sara looked at Nyssa her face screamed panic. Nyssa nodded and motioned to the blonde to hug her sister back. Honestly, Nyssa shook her head, and Sara often joked that she was the emotionally deficient one? Sara finally seeming to snap out of her stupor reached out and rubbed Laurel’s back. “Shhh, Laurel. It’s going to be okay.”

               

When Laurel had calmed down somewhat she stepped away. She gave Sara a watery smile. “Nyssa told me you were alive but hearing it and seeing it with my own eyes,” She took a deep breath. “I’m still not sure why all this is happening but I’m so glad that you’re here.” She looked at Nyssa, “Thank you.”

               

Nyssa nodded. “I will give the two of you some time.” She turned and kissed Sara on the cheek. “I’ll be in the bedroom,” she whispered in her ear. Sara could tell she was worried by the slight tremor in her voice.

               

Sara nodded, just before Nyssa was out of reach she grabbed her hand. “Hey.” Nyssa turned back to her. Sara leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you.” She was going to kick her ass later for ambushing her like this but she didn’t want her to think that Laurel being here changed anything that she had said earlier that night.

               

Nyssa nodded, “I love you as well Sara.” She turned to Laurel who was watching them. “Laurel, should you need anything further,” She gestured to the doorway.

               

“Thank you Nyssa.”

               

“No thanks are necessary, you are family,” Nyssa replied. She squeezed Sara’s hand one last time. She then turned and went into the bedroom closing the door with a soft click.

 

Here we go. Sara gestured to the couches. Laurel sat with her back against one of the arms. Sara opted to sit on the same one but left a respectable distance between them. She took a deep breath, “I know you have a lot of questions.” Sara was sure she would have in Laurel’s place.

               

“Nope,” Laurel shook her head.

               

“How could you not have any questions?”

               

“Because I already know all of the answers to them. How could you still be alive; where have you been all this time? Why didn’t you call us? And the answer to all of them,” Laurel took a deep breath, “Is because you were trying to protect us.”

 

 Sara’s eyes widened. That was not the response she was expecting. “What exactly did Nyssa tell you?”

               

“The short version? She told me that she kills people for a living.” Sara blinked at that. So we weren’t pulling any punches. “Nyssa told me that she saved you from some seriously twisted people, who had taken you after the Gambit went down. That the two of you fell for one another while you recovered from your injuries. That since she has enemies you do now as well and that they are the type of people who wouldn’t hesitate to go after someone’s family, which is part of the reason why I’m here right now.”

               

“Umm,” Sara didn’t know where to begin. Nyssa seemed to have given Laurel the sanitized version of events when it came to Sara’s involvement with the League. “That’s not exactly…”

               

Laurel sighed, “Look a lot of messed up stuff has happened in the years since you got on that boat. There is a lot of anger and hurt between us that I know we’re going to have to work through at some point but I’m just so glad to see you sitting there in front of me so beautiful and alive that I can’t be furious with you like I know I should be right now.”

               

“I really missed you,” Sara sniffed. “I am so sorry Laurel.”

               

“I know,” Laurel replied, she could see it in Sara’s eyes. “I really missed you too.”

               

After about forty-five minutes the bedroom door opened interrupting Nyssa’s pacing. She turned to face Sara as she softly closed the door behind her with a soft click. “Are you terribly angry with me for telling Laurel?”

               

Sara took two steps, grabbed her and kissed her hard. “You are so getting lucky when all of this is over. Well you were going to any way but you should stretch and hydrate, we’re talking marathon levels here.”

 

“Things went well then?”

 

“So much better than I ever dreamed they would,” Sara smiled, “Though I get the feeling that you left out some details in the story you gave Laurel.”

 

Nyssa looked away, “I was already betraying your trust by revealing that you were alive. When and if you choose to tell Laurel of your involvement in the League should at least remain your decision.”

               

“Hey,” Sara gently tilted Nyssa’s chin so that she’d look at her, “Thank you.” Sara kissed her again. She pulled back and looked in Nyssa’s eyes; she could see the strain in them. She reached up and cupped Nyssa’s cheek, “You know I don’t blame you for this right?”

               

“But Talia is…”

               

“Completely insane.”

               

“She would not have attempted this had I come to my senses earlier.”

               

“Nyssa, did you ever consider that you are not responsible for every fucked up thing that your family does to the world?”

               

Nyssa sighed, “Your safety and wellbeing are my responsibility however.”

               

“How am I not safe and well right now? I’m here in your arms. Not only does Laurel know I’m alive but she seems actually happy about it.”

               

“Why wouldn’t she be?”

               

“Nyssa, we've covered this before, just because you can’t see me doing any wrong doesn’t mean it works that way for the rest of humanity.”

               

“The rest of humanity is wrong,” Nyssa yawned.

                 

Sara tilted her head. Now that they were in the light, she noticed the bags under Nyssa’s eyes. She looked exhausted. “When was the last time you slept for more than two hours in a row?”

               

“What month is it?”

               

Sara kissed her on the forehead, “Sleep now. There’ll be time for other stuff once people aren’t trying to murder Laurel.”

               

“Though I’m loath to admit it you are correct, we should sleep.” She turned away from Sara. When she was on the other side of the room she looked over her shoulder, “Besides the walls aren’t nearly thick enough here for what I wish to do to you with your sister merely down the hall,” Nyssa smirked.

 

“That is so not fair Nyssa,” Sara replied. Nyssa blinked at her innocently. “You are an evil woman.” Nyssa laughed and blew Sara a kiss. She then began to change out of her battle armor. Sara smiled she had a feeling that they were both about to have the best night’s sleep either had had in months.

               

Sara woke up in an empty bed. She reached over and ran her hand over the sheets they were cold, but she rolled over slightly, they still smelled of Nyssa. Speaking of smells, she sniffed the air, pancakes? Sara got out of bed and made her way down the hall. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. As she drew closer what Nyssa was saying became clear, “And then Sara said I’m sorry I don’t speak moron.”

 

She turned the corner and saw a sight she never in her wildest dreams ever hoped to see. Nyssa was standing at the stove, her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, frankly she looked delicious. Laurel was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her. Fox must have borrowed it for her from one of the guys. There was a mug of what Sara knew would be coffee between her hands, “Oh god she didn’t.”

               

“She did indeed, the Duke was flabbergasted,” Nyssa replied as she expertly flipped a pancake onto a rather large stack on a platter beside the stove. When they were first getting to know each other it surprised Sara how much Nyssa enjoyed cooking. It seemed like a random thing for an assassin to enjoy. Nyssa had rattled off about a Zen like calm she found in the movements or something; Sara hadn’t really been paying attention. It had been during her awkward crush phase and she was truthfully concentrating more on Nyssa’s lips than the words that were coming out of them.

               

“Did Sara ever tell you about the time she decided she wanted to be a cheerleader?”

               

Sara’s eyes widened. Red alert. She walked into the kitchen. “Yeah no we’re not telling that story. Nope.”

               

“But Sara, Laurel has such lovely stories of your childhood,” Nyssa pouted. God that was adorable. Sara leaned up and kissed the pout away.

               

“No,” Sara said once she and Nyssa separated. She turned to Laurel. “No more stories.”

               

Laurel laughed, “I’d think you’d be happy that your girlfriend and I are bonding.”

               

“You can bond all you like, just not with those stories,” Sara replied taking a seat across the table from her sister.

               

“Oh how about the time you threw up on Oliver at the amusement park? Oh god his face was priceless!”

               

“No!” Maybe the fact that Laurel forgave her and seemed to like Nyssa was a bad thing after all.

               

“Laurel, I have to agree with Sara,” Nyssa said as she sat the platter of food down on the kitchen table between them, “Though I enjoy the thought of Oliver Queen being embarrassed I do not wish to hear about vomit while I eat.”

               

“So why don’t you like Oliver? Or can I guess? Oh let me guess!”

               

“Okay this is another conversation we’re not having.” She did not want to get Nyssa and Laurel started on Ollie. There’d be no oxygen left in the room. She shoved the platter towards Laurel. “Eat! Maybe you’ll be less trouble with your mouth full.”

               

“Killjoy,” Laurel actually stuck her tongue out at Sara then. She retaliated by throwing her napkin at her.

               

Nyssa smiled. Sara needed this. While she hated that her own sister had put them all into a precarious position to accomplish it, seeing the Lance sisters playfully teasing one another was wonderful. Still she felt the need to step in before food started flying. That was always a danger with Sara at meal times, unless Big Belly Burger was involved. “How about you both eat? You shall need your strength. When Fox returns with Laurel’s things we will need to get moving.”

               

“What? Why can’t I stay here?” Laurel asked, between bites of food.

               

“This location while secure is known to certain entities,” Nyssa replied. Like her insane sister that started this madness. “I want you somewhere with thicker walls,” She chose to ignore Sara’s snicker at that comment. “And fewer windows, essentially somewhere more defensible until we know what we are dealing with exactly.” Before she could say more her phone rang. Nyssa checked the screen, “Forgive me I must answer this. It’s a marker I need to call in.” She picked up her plate so she could eat while she worked.

               

Sara nodded, “Go on we’ll clean up in here when we’re done since you cooked.”

               

Nyssa kissed her cheek, “I’ll not be long.” She nodded to Laurel and then walked back to the bedrooms.

 

Sara and Laurel finished eating and cleaned up the breakfast dishes as promised. Sara heard the shower in her bedroom start up. As much as she wanted to join Nyssa she knew it wasn’t the right time. So she gestured for Laurel to move into the living area to talk. “So you and Nyssa huh?” Laurel bumped her shoulder once they were settled, “She seems intense,” Laurel waggled her eyebrows, “About everything.”

               

Sara blushed, “Yeah.”

               

“I didn’t even know you were in to women.”

               

Sara laughed, “Have you seen her? Who wouldn’t be in to women if she said she wanted you?”

               

“Good point.” Laurel shrugged, “I’d do her. I think she was giving me the eye earlier.”

               

“Laurel!” That was ridiculous. She knew all the best places to cut someone. The only person Nyssa better be giving the eye was her.             

 

“Not a fun feeling huh?” It sounded harsh but the look in her eyes told Sara that Laurel was actually kidding.

               

“Did you just make a joke about me hooking up with Ollie?”

               

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Laurel smiled at her. “We’re going to be okay Sara.”

               

“Thank you,” Sara wrapped her arms around Laurel and put her head on her shoulder.

               

“Any time,” She kissed the top of Sara’s head. “Will your assassin girlfriend kill me if I give her the big sister speech?”

               

Sara snorted, “I have to put up with Talia so she better not.”

               

“Talia?”

               

“Nyssa’s sister.” Who is the crazy behind this entire mess. Not that Laurel needed to know that. Sara would rather save her sister from the Talia induced nightmares.

               

“So she didn’t lie to me about everything that night in the cemetery?” Laurel thought aloud.

               

“Nope, she and Talia are both in the family business and Talia is definitely competitive about it.” Sara replied before she could think better of it.

               

“Wait, were you there?”

               

Oh crap. Sara sat up to look Laurel in the eye, “Ah yes.”

               

Laurel slapped her on the arm, “Sara! I was right there you could have told me you were alive then.”

               

“And how well would that have gone down?”

               

“Alright you may have a point; I was a little out of it that night.”

               

“Laurel you were wasted.” Sara took a breath, “I hear you’ve been that way a lot lately.”

               

“I’ve had a rough year Sara,” Laurel snapped. Jesus now Sara was starting in on this? Had she really let things get that bad?

               

“I know. I just worry,” Sara sighed, she’d let it go for now, “I’m sorry about Tommy.”

               

Laurel looked away, “He turned out to be a great guy. I wish you could have met him once he started acting like a grownup.”

               

“If he made you happy I’m sure I would have loved grown up Tommy.”

               

Laurel nodded. She didn’t know how much more drama this conversation could handle, so she opted for a change of topic. “Are you basically a trophy wife now?”

               

“What? No. What? We’re not…” Sara sputtered.

               

Laurel laughed, “It’s a figure of speech Sara. I just meant that you follow Nyssa around while she does her thing. I can’t see that giving you the ability to hold down a day job.”

               

“Uh no,” Even her actual job was more of a night thing.   

               

“What about being a doctor?”

               

Sara shook her head, “I’m not meant to have that life anymore.”

               

Great Laurel had wanted to avoid drama and it seemed like she had just landed them in a new pile of it. “Sara, Nyssa seems remarkably kind for an assassin but if she’s keeping you from living the life you want…”

               

“I want a life with her. It would be great if you could be a part of it too but I don’t need to be a doctor or live in Starling City to be happy, I just need her. Being with Nyssa is the life I want.”

               

“Okay,” Laurel held up her hands in surrender.

               

Sara sighed, “Sorry, we hit a bad patch recently and we’re just getting back on track. I’m oversensitive right now.”

               

“A bad patch? Do I have to kick some ass?” Sara burst out laughing. In fact she was laughing so hard that she fell off of the couch. “Wow I am insulted. I offer to defend your honor and you just laugh at me,” Laurel drawled.

               

“Oh my god the thought of you trying to fight Nyssa,” Sara wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry but she’d destroy you.”

               

“Hey, I’m bad ass,” Laurel replied. “How many mean girls did I have to take out when you were in junior high? I beat up Oliver when he said you were chubby in sixth grade.”

               

“That you did,” Sara smiled, “Best big sister ever.”

 

Oliver woke up in his bed at home. He was wearing someone else’s pants. “What the?” The docks, Nyssa, someone had stabbed him in the chest with some kind of heavy duty sedative. Laurel was still missing. He looked over at the clock beside the bed, it was already mid-morning. He had to get to the Foundry.

               

He quickly changed into his own clothes and headed downstairs. “Hey Ollie, how’s the hangover?” Thea called out to him.

               

He frowned what did Thea know about last night? Still he supposed he should go along with her assumption, “Not so loud.”

               

“You were so out of it last night,” Thea continued. “I thought we had seen the last of that Oliver Queen.”

               

Oliver shrugged, “Guess my worry over Laurel got the best of me. I don’t even know how I got back here.” Not a lie.

               

“Good thing your friends brought you home.”

               

“My friends?”

               

“Yeah some big guy and a brunette, she looked sort of familiar,” Thea slapped him on the arm. “She was hot but it’s kind of disrespectful to be picking up girls while Laurel is missing Ollie.”

               

He shook his head, “Nothing happened Thea.” At least nothing like what you’re assuming. Which he bet was the plan all along. But why would a bunch of assassins go to the trouble of helping him conceal his identity after he attacked them?

               

“Yeah so much nothing happened that you passed out somewhere and had to be carried in to the house, half-dressed I might add.” She rolled her eyes and continued on to the kitchen where she had originally been heading before seeing her brother. “I hope you used protection…for her sake.” God her brother could be such a man-whore.

               

Nyssa stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed for the day in a pair of black jeans and a red button down blouse. Even in casual wear she couldn’t get away from her signature look. Though Sara did have to appreciate what those jeans did for her already spectacular ass. She wolf whistled, “Hey baby what’s your name?”

               

Nyssa rolled her eyes, “Laurel, Fox called she should be up in a moment with your things so you can get cleaned up and dressed.”

               

Laurel nodded, “Great I’ve been dying to wash off the hospital smell. And the creepy old warehouse smell. You’re not putting me in another one of those are you?”

               

Nyssa smiled, “Abandoned military bunker, actually.”

               

“Great.” Laurel could already picture the cobwebs.

 

Moments later Fox entered the apartment with her typical enthusiasm. “You need to pay me more,” She told Nyssa as she handed Laurel a backpack. “I ran into a little trouble at Laurel’s apartment,” She bowed her head sheepishly, “Nyssa owes you a new coffee table…and TV.”

               

“What happened?” Fox hesitated to explain further with Laurel in the room. There was a difference between knowing people were after you and hearing about armed mercenaries being in your home lying in wait, even if they were bad at it.

 

Laurel seemed to pick up on her hesitation and stood up. “I’m going to go shower while you talk shop.”

 

Fox waited until Laurel was well down the hall, “Five guys jumped me once I got inside. But because I am just that good I was able to take them down. I also got them to tell me where they had stashed their gear.” She held up a laptop, “This little beauty was in their things.”

               

“We need to access the information on this device. It could tell us exactly how many mercenaries were contacted for this little scheme.” Expediter’s tracking program only gave them so much information about the initial offer. Nyssa was forever grateful for it as it had allowed her to reach Laurel in time but they needed more information if they were to end this quickly. Talia was suspiciously out of pocket of course so going to the source wasn’t a real option.

                 

“Yeah well those boys may have sucked at hand to hand combat but they are excellent with computers. I tried every trick I know already. Damn thing is next level encrypted. If Expediter were here it’d be a snap probably.”

               

“I’m not much better with computers than Fox is. What are we going to do to get access?” Sara asked.

               

“I have an idea,” Fox replied. She looked over at Nyssa, “You’re going to hate it though.”

 

“So Laurel’s kidnappers kicked your ass and then made sure you made it home okay?” Diggle asked once Oliver had finished telling the story of his confrontation with Nyssa.

 

“Complete with tucking you into bed?” Felicity laughed. She knew she shouldn’t. Last night she had been sick with worry for both Oliver and Laurel but as he was standing here confused but perfectly fine she had to admit that it was funny.

 

“This doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Oliver, man nothing about what we do makes a lot of sense.” Dig replied.

 

“Why would Nyssa just let me go? They had me. Why steal my costume and drop me off at home?”

 

“Maybe she wanted a souvenir of her time in Starling City?”

 

“Maybe she’s not all that bad,” Felicity suggested. “I mean the blonde one helped you save Laurel and Officer Lance, that time.”

 

“But why take Laurel now? Nothing about this adds up.” Oliver shook his head. They had to figure this out. He did not trust these people with Laurel. “What about the Lances?”

               

“Roy took over the watch. I think he’s hoping Nyssa stops by for a rematch.” Dig answered.

               

“The woman put him on his backside while he’s pumped full of Mirakuru why would he want a rematch?” Felicity wondered. “That’s terrifying. I’d want her to stay far, far away.” She spun around in her chair, “Can we make sure she stays far, far away from me at least?”

 

“No one is going to hurt you Felicity,” Oliver promised.  He made his way towards the stairs. “I’m going to go check in with Roy.”

 

Oliver was walking past the bar area in Verdant when his hood was dropped at his feet. He looked up to see the blonde vigilante sitting on the railing of the balcony above him. “Why did you attack me last night? Where is Laurel Lance?”

               

“I remember the first time I saw that hood, Shado was wearing it.” The blonde replied.

               

That voice, he knew that voice. But it couldn’t be, “Who are you?”

               

The woman pushed off the railing, executed a perfect backflip mid-air and landed a few feet in front of him in a crouch. She pulled off her platinum blonde wig revealing darker blonde hair. The mask came off next. “Come on Ollie can’t you guess?” She asked as she stood up.

 

“Sara,” Oliver stepped closer to her, how was this possible? “Sara, I saw you die.” He still saw it in his nightmares.

               

“Not the first time that’s happened. Right?” She shrugged, “I thought you were dead too. What happened to Slade?”

               

Oliver didn’t answer her, “Where have you been?”

               

“Everywhere.”

               

“That’s not an answer.”

               

“It’s the one you’re getting.” Like she was going to give him a straight answer after he ignored her question about Slade. Quid pro quo Ollie. “About a year ago I started hearing tales of the Starling City Vigilante, the man in the green hood. I knew it was you.”

               

“I have never known you to be much of a fighter; did you pick that up with the League?”

               

So he had connected the dots. “I met some rough people, thought I should get rougher too.”

               

“Sara, the other woman I fought last night, Nyssa, word is she’s second in command of the League of Assassins, rough is an understatement.”

 

“I have nothing to fear from Nyssa.” She shrugged, “You might after last night.”

 

“I had the upper hand until someone interfered.” He looked away for a moment before looking her in the eye. “Why did you come back?”

               

“The earthquake.”

               

“Because you wanted to make sure your family was safe. But now you’re still here with the League watching over them, protecting them.” Sara didn’t say anything. He probably wouldn’t get much more information out of her today. Pick your shots Queen. “So why did your friend take Laurel?”

               

“That’s sort of a long story.”

               

Felicity and Dig looked up from their respective workstations as the door to the basement opened. It was too soon for Oliver to be back already. They were surprised to hear two sets of feet coming down the stairs. Dig drew his gun; with a bunch of assassins in town they couldn’t be too careful.

               

Oliver came in to view first. His eyes widened at the gun pointed at him. A blonde woman followed closely behind him. “I thought you said these guys were your friends Ollie.”

               

“They are,” he gestured for Dig to put the gun down. “Guys this is Sara.” When they didn’t seem to get it he added, “Sara Lance.” He turned to their guest, “Sara this is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak.”

               

Sara waved, “Hey.”

               

“It seems that Sara and her associates are the ones who have been looking after the Lance family all this time. Last night was a little misunderstanding.”

               

“Welcome home Sara,” Dig replied setting the gun down. Sara nodded her thanks.

               

Felicity stood up from her chair and walked over to them. “So our masked blonde that carries a giant staff to beat the sauce out of attackers is Laurel’s sister?” She asked. “Like Laurel’s dead sister that we never talk about because of your man-pain?” Oliver looked at her as if to say “really?” Felicity swallowed, and turned her attention to Sara, “What I mean is I’m glad you aren’t dead. I didn’t know you before you didn’t die the first time, I’m still glad you’re alive.”

               

“You’re cute,” Sara replied with a smirk, “And I hope you’re as much of a genius with technology as Ollie says you are.” Sara noticed the woman’s blush at the mention of Oliver having complemented her skills. Adorable. “We need some help.”

 

Turns out Felicity was just that good. She had broken the encryption in under an hour. They gathered around the monitors as they ran through the information included in the orders to take Laurel.

 

Dig stood with his hands on his hips. “Whoever Laurel pissed off knows some heavy hitters. ARGUS has files on all these guys, Guillermo Barrera, Liam Hawkleigh, Scandal Savage, Christopher Weiss, Jade Nguyen…”

 

“You do not have to worry about her. Nyssa and Jade had a heart to heart at the hospital after she tried to take Laurel,” Sara interrupted.

 

“Nyssa is on a first name basis with a mercenary?” Felicity asked, “Wait, League of Assassins, of course she is.”  Sara smiled at her. “So I cross referenced the people on this list with arrivals and departures at Starling International using some facial recognition software I borrowed from the FBI. I got a hit on Hawkleigh and Weiss. That doesn’t mean the others didn’t come into town some other way.”

 

“There’s a thirty million dollar price tag on Laurel’s head they’re in town,” Oliver added.

 

“One of these guys would spell trouble in this city but all of them?” Dig shook his head. “I hope your friend has a plan Sara.”

 

“One that doesn’t leave a body count,” Oliver growled.

 

Sara could hear Nyssa mocking Oliver in her ear. She had been listening in this entire time through an open comm channel. She gave Sara her instructions. “Felicity can you send out an email blast moving up the deadline and the cash prize?”

               

Felicity nodded, “Of course. But won’t that make these guys crazier?”

               

“Exactly, if they start getting desperate they’ll start making mistakes.”

               

“We draw them out. Get them to unpopulated areas and we take them out.” Oliver nodded, it could work. “But what about the person who started all this in the first place?”

               

“They won’t interfere.”

               

“How do we know they won’t try this again?” Oliver asked.

               

Nyssa growled something about beating Talia within an inch of her bloody life. Sara chuckled, “Trust me, we get these guys and the problem will go away.”

 

Oliver nodded, “Okay so we know two of the players for sure. If Hawkleigh and Weiss came through Starling International they can’t have that many men with them. Should be easy enough for us to handle.” He turned to Sara, “Where’s Nyssa come in with all of this? Sitting back and ordering her minions around?”

               

Offended, Nyssa muttered, “Presumptuous jackass.”

 

Sara smiled, “She’s got the bait.”

               

Oliver was dumbfounded, “You’re going to let her use Laurel as bait?” There was no way he was going to let that happen, he couldn’t believe that Sara would. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Sara aside. “We can’t just throw Laurel to the wolves. I know Nyssa and the League have twisted your world view but this is wrong. I won’t let you do this.”

               

She jerked out of his grasp, “You keep making assumptions about things you don’t understand Oliver.” Sara’s eyes narrowed at him, “If you honestly think I’d put my sister in harm’s way you really don’t know me anymore.” She walked back over to where Felicity was obviously trying not to look like she was watching them. She leaned over and quietly asked Felicity something. When the other blonde nodded and began typing hurriedly, Sara turned back to Oliver, “We’re going to do this smart. Back our play or shut up and stay out of my way.”

               

The smart way ended up being routing a cell phone call Laurel made to her father saying that she was alright and in hiding through several different towers. Felicity was able to make it look like Laurel was in one of three locations outside of the city. Anyone monitoring Quentin’s cellphone would assume that they knew where Laurel was being held.  Nyssa was waiting at one location, a group of League members at another and Sara and Oliver took the third, an old trucking depot.

               

“Sara,” Oliver said after they had been waiting for an hour, “I shouldn’t have assumed earlier.”

               

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Sara snapped. There was an extra edge to her voice as she waited for Nyssa to check back in. At last contact she had been about to engage a group of guys that had showed up at her location with Liam Hawkleigh. Sara knew Nyssa could handle herself but she wished she was with her right now instead of sitting here waiting.

               

“Guys, I’ve got trucks heading to your location on satellite imaging,” Felicity’s voice sounded in their earpieces.

               

Sara smiled, “Good, I was looking for a fight.”

               

They managed to make short work of their visitors. The idiots just rushed in without scouting the place first. Sara shook her head, there was no strategy involved at all. Oliver was able to pick them off from above with his bow while Sara batted cleanup on the ground. The only misstep they had was Oliver taking a ricochet in the thigh early on in the fight. They had borrowed one of the merc’s shirts to use as a makeshift bandage. Oliver was resting on a stack of crates while Sara made sure everything was secure.

               

Sara was tying up the last of the thugs when she heard a motorcycle in the distance. “Heads up,” She called to Oliver. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed for the doorway. They heard the motorcycle pull to a stop just outside of the entrance. Sara moved into the shadows behind a pile of old tires. They heard footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped however before anyone came into view.

               

Suddenly a black arrow imbedded itself in one of the crates by Oliver’s head. He was about to return fire when Sara rushed out of her hiding place. “Hold up,” she shouted at him. She walked fully into the light. “Nyssa stop being an ass and get in here.”

               

They heard Nyssa’s laughter before they saw her. “You spoil all my fun Beloved.”

               

Sara didn’t take the bait. She quickly checked Nyssa over. It didn’t look like she had any injuries thank god. “What are you doing here?”

               

“I subdued my opponents easily enough. Our men at the second location have their situation well in hand so I came here for support. But I see that you are finished here as well. By my count, including my encounter with Jade and the incident at Laurel’s apartment all our mercenary bands have been dealt with.”

               

Oliver had another concern. He activated his comms, “Felicity why didn’t you give us a heads up about our new arrival?”

               

“What new arrival?” Felicity asked. “Your area has been quiet since those mercs showed up.”

               

“Felicity, Nyssa just got here. Are you telling me the satellite didn’t pick it up?”

               

“What?” The sound of frantic typing filled the channel, “That’s not pos…ut oh…”

               

“Ut oh,” Sara groaned. “I don’t like ut ohs.”

               

“You guys something is wrong the satellite imaging is going in a loop. I can’t get any current images.”

               

“We are about to have company,” Nyssa guessed.

               

“Agreed.” Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow.

               

They had about a minute of silence before five men dropped down from the rafters.  “By your count we have taken care of all the mercenaries, huh?” Sara quipped.

 

“We appear to be fortunate Talia doesn’t have the Lady Shiva on speed dial.” Nyssa replied while hitting one of the men in the face with her bow.

 

 They had the upper hand until a pair of vehicles slammed their way through the bay doors. One of which had a machine gun mounted on the back of it. “Get down.” Oliver cried as the gunner opened fire. Nyssa and Sara dove for the crates behind where Oliver was already crouched. The only good thing is that the gunner hit two of the men they had been fighting previously.

 

When the machine gun fire died down several individuals got out of the vehicles. Seven heavily armed men fanned out in front of the vehicles weapons trained on their position. A woman in silver and black body armor took point. The strangest sight was tall redhead in green fatigue pants and a tank top who got out and leaned against a stack of tires as if she was waiting in line for an oil change or something. A tall man in a three piece suit exited the vehicle last. He walked to the brunette’s side; it seemed he was the leader.

 

“Name’s Rennington, give us the girl and we’ll let you walk away.” Sara finally recognized the short haired brunette to Rennington’s left from the ARGUS files they had seen earlier at the foundry, Scandal Savage. That’s not good. She had no idea who this Rennington guy was but Scandal; her rap sheet had been one of the longer ones.

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Sara shouted over the top of the pile of crates they had ducked behind. More machine gun fire was her reply. She heard Nyssa take a deep breath. She turned to see a large bloody gash in her left arm. “Nyssa,” Sara cried.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a graze.” She replied. She tore a piece of fabric from the bottom of her tunic to wrap the wound on her arm.

 

“We’re in a bad spot.” Oliver replied as he fired an arrow through a gap in between the crates. They heard a man cry out in pain. Oliver smirked. “We need to find a better position.”

 

“This isn’t good,” Sara whispered. “We’re outgunned and Ollie is bleeding badly.” The makeshift bandage they’d wrapped around his thigh was already a dark red.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied.

 

Nyssa turned to them and smiled, “Do not fret so Beloved.” She leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek. She looked at Oliver, “Try not to bleed out while I take care of this.”

 

“Nyssa,” Sara hissed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Trust me,” Nyssa replied. She stood up from their cover and walked towards the crowd of mercenaries with her hands up. “I’m calling in that favor,” Nyssa shouted. “Juarez, 2007. Try not to make a mess.”

 

“What nonsense is this?” Rennington asked.

 

Scandal turned to him, “Mr. Rennington. I’ve got it. Kay darling you have the rest?”

 

“Of course poppet,” The redhead replied. She then turned and picked up a tire from the stack she had been leaning on. Sara watched wide eyed as the redhead threw the tire like a Frisbee. It hit one man so hard he flew into the next three men knocking them all over. The other men didn’t know whether to attack her or keep their guns trained on where Sara and Oliver were still crouched. While they stood in shock the redhead threw a second tire this time knocking the gunner from the back of the hummer. Oliver took advantage of the chaos and quickly fired two arrows taking down the remaining two men.

 

The redhead wasn’t done apparently as she quickly leapt on to the hood of the hummer and punched through the windshield. The driver screamed as she pulled him through the shattered glass and threw him on to the ground. Holy crap, who was that woman?

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Rennington shouted, as he watched the redhead tear through his men like tissue paper. “I paid you to assist me.”

 

“We have a better offer,” Scandal replied and kicked him in the face. He went down hard. “Pity, I thought you were made of sterner stuff Mr. Rennington.”

               

Oliver looked over at Sara, “That must have been some favor.”

               

“Well, you know Heir to the Demon, she doesn’t do anything small,” Sara replied not a little awe creeping into her tone. As quickly as the vehicles had appeared it was over.  Nyssa walked over and hugged Scandal.

 

“Nyssa! It’s been too long darling.” The brunette said after Nyssa released her. “I’m happy we received your message in time. Rennington was such an ass. He didn’t pay nearly enough to have to put up with him. It was a joy to put him down.” Scandal smiled, “You always get us into the most interesting messes Nyssa.”

 

Nyssa laughed. She turned and motioned for Sara to come over. She looked at Oliver, “You good?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah just give me a couple of minutes.”

 

Sara patted him on the shoulder, “Thanks Ollie.” He nodded in reply. Sara stood and made her way over to Nyssa.

 

“Scandal, I’d like you to meet my Sara.”

 

Scandal bowed, “It’s a pleasure Sara.”

 

The redhead came over to them, “Nyssa!” She swept Nyssa up into her arms. It was kind of funny to see the Heir to the Demon being swung around like a little kid.

 

“Kay, how have you been?” Nyssa asked once her feet were back on the ground.

 

“Quite well,” She turned to Sara. Before Sara knew what was happening she was swept up in a bone crushing embrace, “Look at you poppet. You make our Little Demon’s eyes shine so.”

 

“Kay,” Scandal said placing a hand on the woman’s arm. “I think you’re crushing her.”

 

“Oh,” She sat Sara down. “Apologies, I forget how fragile you people are.”

 

Sara coughed, “S’ok.” Good lord where did she come from? It was like being hugged by a t-rex.

 

“Remember when I once told you that Fox was one of the three people in the world I call friend? Scandal and Kay are the other two.” It made sense that Nyssa would be friends with a pair of mercenaries. It’s not like she could just join a book club or go to the bar on the corner to meet people.

 

“Oh so I’m not your friend?” Sara laughed.

 

Nyssa shook her head, “Sara, you are my everything.”

               

A few days later Laurel made her way into Verdant. It was mid-afternoon so the place was relatively empty. She saw who she was looking for right away. “Hey Oliver,” she called as she walked up to stand beside him at the bar.

               

“Laurel,” he replied. He pulled her into his arms. “I’m so happy you’re alright.”

               

“Thanks.” She nodded to Fox who was behind the bar. “Listen I just wanted to give you a heads up in light of everything that went down recently.”

               

Oliver frowned, “Is something wrong?”

               

“Not exactly,” She replied, “I’m just going to be away for a little while.”

               

“How long?”

               

“About twenty eight days.”

               

Oliver smiled, “I’m proud of you Laurel.”

               

She shrugged, “Well being targeted for death in some type of gangland mix up will do wonders for a girl’s perspective. Rehab seems a lot less scary in comparison.”

               

“You’ll get through this.” Oliver’s cell phone rang. He checked the screen, it was Felicity. Laurel signaled for him to go ahead and answer it.  “Hey, can you hold on a second?” He leaned over and kissed Laurel’s cheek, “Let me know if you need anything.”

               

“I will,” she replied. Oliver excused himself to take his call. Laurel felt a tap on her arm. She turned to see Fox holding out a bottle of water. “Thanks.”

               

“I mean it doesn’t have olives…”

               

“Jackass,” Laurel laughed. “I can see why you and Sara are friends,” She whispered. “Keep an eye on them for me will you?”

               

Fox nodded, “Always.” She held out her hand. Laurel took it, “Good luck Laurel.”

               

“Thanks.” Laurel dropped her hand and headed out of the bar. She got into the back of a black sedan with tinted windows, which was waiting for her outside.

               

Nyssa turned around from the driver’s seat. “Ready?” Sara smiled encouragingly at her from the other side of the back seat.

               

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to note: Okay first of all thanks to everyone for being patient with the new timetable. Secondly, we’re doing things a little out of order. Up next is Birds of Prey, but I know I haven’t introduced Slade yet. Honestly, that’s because I’m not sure how I’d explain Slade being able to accomplish all he does before the S2 finale (which I actually loved, side eyes this season, fix that mess people) if Sara, being fully backed by Nyssa and the League, knew he was in town. So we’re tweaking the timeline a little bit. Hope it works for everyone.

 

 

 

They returned to the city that night after dropping Laurel off at the rehab facility. Sara, wanting some uninterrupted time away from everything with Nyssa, had instructed the other woman to drive to the clock tower. “So this is your new perch,” Nyssa said as she walked around the room which held the clock face itself.

 

Sara laughed. “It’s not the top of the temple but I have a pretty nice view.” She turned to look at Nyssa, “Especially right now.”

 

“Flatterer.”

 

“Just speaking the truth.” Sara shrugged, “The apartment is great compared to some League facilities. I mean it has electricity,” She laughed. She understood that Ra’s was old school but there were many reasons torches were no longer in general use for lighting people’s homes. “But it was hard being there without you. Being so close to my family and not being able to talk to them didn’t really help either. I needed a project to keep busy between jobs.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“Hey,” Sara took Nyssa’s hand. “We both messed up. You’ve apologized enough for the both of us.”

 

“What is it you always say? I am allowed to feel how I feel?”

 

“Oh sure now you listen to me,” Sara teased.

 

“I’ve always listened to you.” At Sara’s glare she added, “Perhaps I didn’t always understand.” She tugged on Sara’s hand bringing her closer. “But your voice is the first thing I wish to hear every morning and what I wish to sing me to sleep each night.”

 

“Now who’s the flatterer?”

 

“Am I not supposed to woo you under these circumstances?” She smiled and slipped her free arm around Sara’s waist. “I am simply a humble servant begging her Lady’s forgiveness after my transgression.”

 

“Begging huh?”

 

Nyssa nodded sagely, “Only a little. I do have a reputation to uphold."

 

Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck. “Oh yes it wouldn’t do for it to be known that a tiny canary can bring the Heir to the Demon to her knees.”

 

“Would you like me on my knees now Beloved?” Nyssa smiled wickedly. She reached for Sara’s belt before the other woman gave her answer.

 

Sometime later Sara kissed three jagged lines stretching across Nyssa’s left shoulder. “These are new.” Sara knew the story of every scar on her body, though there were many, so it didn’t surprise Nyssa that she had noticed.

 

She hummed at the contact, “An incident with a jaguar in Argentina.” They were lying on a nest of blankets underneath one of the clocks. Sara had opened one of the skylights to let the breeze in. It was cool but comfortable not unlike their rooms in Nanda Parbat. It was an unorthodox yet fitting place for them to physically reconnect.

 

Sara choked, “Seriously?”

 

Nyssa glanced over her shoulder and nodded, “I find that drug cartels are often run by strange people.”

 

Sara laughed and rested her forehead on the center of Nyssa’s back. Nyssa could feel tears hitting her skin. “Sara,” she questioned. She tried to turn over but Sara’s weight had her pinned. There was no gentle way to dislodge her from this position. She felt the blonde shake her head. “Sara, please what is it?”

 

“I love you,” She whispered.

 

“Why does that make you cry?”

 

Sara finally let Nyssa turn over. She cupped Nyssa’s face with her hands and moved so she was looking her in the eyes, “I’m crying because I’m happy you’re here you big dummy.”

               

“Sara,” Nyssa whispered, “I’ll not leave you again if it is my choice. I swear it.” She took Sara’s right hand and placed it over her heart. “My life is yours.”

               

Sara sucked in a deep breath, the moment felt heavy, but in the best way possible. “My life is yours,” She replied. Nyssa smiled, her eyes were watery. It felt like the words had healed something between them. Sara leaned down and connected their lips.

 

The mood was shattered a moment later. “Oh my god Sara put a sock on the door or something like a normal person.” Sin was standing at the top of the stairs. Her left hand was over her eyes while she gestured wildly with her right. “My eyes. I think I’m blind.”

               

Sara rolled her eyes, “Stop being such a drama queen.”

               

“Stop being randomly naked and I’ll calm down.”

               

“Go downstairs so we can get dressed.”

               

“Gladly.” Sin turned and stomped down the stairs.

               

Sara groaned and rested her head on Nyssa’s chest. “Why did I want you to find her again?” She was never having kids. She looked up at Nyssa, an image of a little girl with big brown eyes flashed through her mind. Okay if they had kids they were shipping them off to Auntie Laurel when they became teenagers.

               

Nyssa smiled and placed a gentle kiss on top of Sara’s head. “Because you keep your promises Beloved. Your noble heart is part of why I love you.” Nyssa stretched out reaching for their clothes, “Also your penchant for being randomly naked.”

               

Sara laughed, “Let me go see what she wants and then maybe we can be randomly naked some more. We have months to make up for.” She nipped lightly at Nyssa’s chin, “That last tumble wasn’t nearly enough.”

               

Nyssa sighed, “Go then before I decide to traumatize your friend further.”

               

“Sara, seriously I’m over-freaking-joyed you’re finally getting laid but I really don’t need to know what you look like naked.” Sin called; from the couch she had made Roy carry in a few weeks ago, freaky super strength had its advantages, when Sara came downstairs.

               

Sara glared, “This is my place you know.”

               

“I do crash here you know! It’s common courtesy to warn someone if your ass is going to be hanging out.” Sin shuddered, really there were somethings you didn’t need to know about your best friend.

               

“Next time Nyssa jumps me I’ll be sure to remind her of your delicate eyes.” She flopped down on the couch beside Sin.

               

“That’s Nyssa? You were going to leave all that?” She slapped Sara on the back of the head, “You really are a natural blonde.”

               

“What happened to your sudden blindness?”

               

“Your pasty butt is tragic. She,” Sin pointed to Nyssa who was finally coming down the stairs, “Is worth looking at.”

               

“Pasty? I am not pasty.” Sara replied. “I have a better tan than you.”

               

“Shhh, she’s coming over here.” Sin gestured to her clothes, “Do I look okay?”

               

“What is wrong with you?”

               

“You said she’s a princess or something right? She’s like the fanciest person I’ve ever met.”

               

Sara laughed, “You need to relax.”

               

Nyssa came and stood in front of them. “Sin it is a pleasure to meet you finally,” She reached out to shake Sin’s hand, “I am Nyssa…”

               

“Don’t do the speech,” Sara interrupted her, “Sin doesn’t need the speech.”

               

“There’s a speech?”

               

Sara glared at her, “Do not ask.” At Nyssa’s pout she added, “The speech is for business matters Sin is family.” She noticed that Sin smiled widely at that declaration.

               

“I gave your sister the speech,” Nyssa grumbled.

               

“Wait, you got to meet her sister?” Sin frowned at Sara, “When do I get to meet the sister?”

               

“When you save her from being kidnapped and murdered.”

               

“So never?” Sin sulked.

               

“She’s out of town right now,” Sara caved, “We’ll have a meet and greet when she comes home.” Clearly should they ever have those imaginary babies Nyssa would have to be responsible for discipline, one good pout and Sara folded like a cake in the rain.

               

“Would the two of you care for a late dinner?” Nyssa smirked at Sara, “I find myself suddenly ravenous.”

               

“Sure,” Sin replied standing up. “But you two need to go easy on the sex eyes. I’ve seen enough of Sara already. I don’t want to be around if she decides to risk being arrested for public indecency.”

               

Nyssa had been summoned back to Nanda Parbat the next day. Ra’s had been livid that she had abandoned the hunt for Malcolm Merlyn to come to Starling City. Nyssa had explained that she had seen the threat against Laurel as an attack on her position as Heir as she had declared the Lance family under her protection. Talia had been promptly summoned to answer that claim.

 

Sara still didn’t know everything that transpired between the two; just that that the Lazarus Pit had to be used and that now Talia looked at her sister with a new respect and not a little fear. Ra’s was even a bit more respectful of their bond. Of course that only meant that he was less indifferent to Sara. He treated her more like one of his top lieutenants than a potential daughter in law. But as it wasn’t exactly a negative Sara would take it.

 

Sara continued to split her time between Starling City and League missions. It seemed Ra’s was considering creating a permanent garrison in her home town. Sara still hadn’t decided if that was a good or bad thing. Still now that Nyssa was speaking to her again the time spent in her hometown was much more enjoyable. She had even assisted Oliver with some of his vigilante work.

 

Today she was working out in the foundry. She found that she enjoyed the camaraderie with Oliver and his friends. Also he had better gym equipment. “I can’t believe you can do that,” Felicity called out as Sara worked her way up the salmon ladder, it was her fifth trip. “I thought that was an Oliver freaky workout specialty.”

 

Sara laughed as she dropped to the mat below the apparatus in a crouch. “You don’t know freaky workouts until you join up with a bunch of ninjas in the Tibetan mountains.”

 

“Nope I’ll pass,” Felicity pushed her glasses up from where they had slid down from the bridge of her nose. “My last gym membership took forever to get out of. I don’t want abs that badly.”

 

Sara smiled as she toweled off. Felicity was delightful. She was glad Oliver had someone like her in his life. Of course the idiot didn’t realize how into Felicity he really was. Sara could tell the first time she saw them interact. But it was none of her business. She had had enough of people meddling in her relationship to last three lifetimes she wasn’t about to return the favor with Oliver and Felicity. They’d figure it out eventually.

 

“What time is it?” She asked pulling a clean shirt out of her bag. “I’m supposed to meet Laurel at the clock tower for lunch.” They had started meeting regularly for meals since Laurel had gotten out of rehab two weeks ago. She had told Laurel that Nyssa had some deep cover work of a very dangerous sort to do and so Sara had some free time to hang out in Starling in order to cover for her still being in town.

 

“Just after eleven,” Felicity answered. “How is Laurel doing?”

 

“Great, she’s still going to two meetings every day, but I think that will taper off once she finds a new job.” Sara shook her head, “My sister has never been one for inactivity.” Her phone rang. “Speak of the devil,” Laurel’s name flashed across the screen. “Hey Laurel.”

 

“Sara, I’m going to have to cancel lunch.” Her voice sounded weird.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. My old boss asked to meet with me today.”

 

“Really? That’s good right?”

 

“We’ll see I guess.”

 

Laurel said her goodbyes and promised to get together with Sara later in the day to tell her how the meeting went. Sara turned to Felicity, “So wanna be my lunch date since Laurel cancelled on me?”

 

“Sure,” Felicity reached to turn off her monitor. “But no Big Belly Burger. It’s not fair you look the way you do with as much of that stuff as you eat.”

 

“Felicity you’re gorgeous.”

 

“And you’re tremendous for my self-esteem.” She picked up her bag and started for the stairs to the back entrance. “We’re still not going for burgers. So stop with the Jedi mind tricks.”

 

“Awe man.”

 

Oliver was waiting for them when they got back from lunch. “Frank Bertinelli was arrested last night.”

 

“Oh crap.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow at Felicity’s response, “Not a friend of yours I take it?”

 

“It’s more like what’s going to happen when she comes back to town,” Felicity replied.

 

“Who’s she?”

 

“Helena Bertinelli,” Diggle replied pulling up her ARGUS file on the monitors, “Daughter of mafia boss Frank Bertinelli.”

 

“Or as I like to call her Oliver’s psycho ex-girlfriend,” Felicity added. “Hell bent on revenge against her father. She’s also tried to kill Oliver a couple of times.”

 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Sara asked.

 

“That’s what you took from that sentence,” Oliver sputtered. “Aren’t you sleeping with an assassin?”

 

“Nyssa’s never tried to kill me,” Sara smirked.

 

“Why does she want her father killed so badly?” Roy asked. Sara hadn’t noticed him coming in. Nyssa would kill her for being so unaware.

 

“He had her fiancé murdered.” Oliver answered. “She wants payback.”

 

Sara stood up from where she had been leaning on the monitor stand, “Well it puts the many fights I had with my father in perspective.” Though she wasn’t exactly sure Quentin wouldn’t try to kill Nyssa if he ever met her. He thought that biker Sara dated junior year was bad. Quentin didn’t know from bad, Sara smiled to herself.

 

Felicity sat down in front of one of the other computers. “I’ve been keeping tabs on Helena over the past year. Last known sighting was a month ago, Palermo.” The screen started flashing with data listing hits allegedly tied to Helena.

 

“She’s been busy,” Roy said with a frown.

 

Felicity pulled up several crime scene photos. “If by busy you mean torturing and killing Mafioso’s who might know where her father is.” Sara raised an eyebrow at the images. These killings reflected a lot of rage, it was controlled but you could tell by the wounds that these men did not die quickly.

 

“Bertinelli’s arrest just hit the wires, how long do you think we have before Helena books a ticket back home?” Diggle asked.

 

“Not long,” Oliver replied. “We have to stop her before anyone else gets caught in the crossfire.”

 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her,” Sara quipped.

 

Later that night Sara’s phone rang. She smiled when she saw Nyssa’s name on the screen. “Hey you.”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa breathed her voice was soft and warm. “How does the night find you?”

 

“All alone in this big bed,” She replied. “Think you could help me with that?”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “I’ll be back in three days Beloved.”

 

“That’s three days too long. What am I supposed to do with myself?” Sara had asked the question hoping to transition into sexier waters but of course Nyssa was slow on the conversational uptake.

 

“I’m certain Oliver Queen has got something going on to occupy your time.” Nyssa’s voice had more than a little jealousy in it.

 

Sara sighed, she and Nyssa were rock solid now after their reunion, but Nyssa would always resent Oliver. Somehow she had developed some complex about always having to be in competition with the guy. Sara really did not know where it came from. Perhaps it was a matter of two alpha personalities naturally conflicting. Or it could be that Ollie had once seen Sara naked. It was probably that.

 

“Well, apparently his psychotic ex-girlfriend is coming to town to murder her mafia boss father.”

 

“Mr. Queen certainly knows how to pick his bed partners.”

 

“Hey, I was one of those bed partners once.”

 

“Do not remind me if you wish for Mr. Queen to continue to live.”

 

“Nyssa.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“You don’t have to compete with Ollie.”

 

“How would you feel if I constantly spent time with a woman I once bedded? Whose eyes tended to stray to my ass?”

 

“I’d knock someone out,” Sara replied. “Does Ollie really stare at my ass?”

 

“Answering that question honestly will make me want to stab things,” Nyssa growled. “So back to this woman coming to town with nefarious purposes.”

 

“Right, Helena Bertinelli, ever heard of her?”

 

“The Huntress. Yes, she’s killed several men on our ledgers. It’s quite annoying really.”

 

“How have I never heard of her?”

 

“Sara, I know you are committed to the League but we both know you’ve never cared to delve very deeply into our operations outside of the missions you are given.”

 

“True.”

 

“Nevertheless The Huntress has been our associates in Rome’s problem.” Nyssa’s voice turned hard. “Should you come across her do not underestimate her. She has proven to be unpredictable. Unpredictable can be dangerous even to the well trained.”

 

“I think I can handle myself against the little mafia princess.” Sara’s phone beeped, she pulled it away from her ear to check the screen. It was Laurel. She’d call her back later.

 

“Sara,” Nyssa sighed.

 

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” Sara shook her head. Honestly, she didn’t know why Nyssa was even worried about this. It’s not like Sara couldn’t handle herself. Well, she was done talking about it. “So what are you wearing?”

 

“My battle armor, I just arrived back at the safe house from killing Don Pardo. Haven’t had the opportunity to change.”

 

“Jeez you are bad at this.” Sara sighed, and then her tone turned sultry, “Still I can work with it.”

 

The next night saw Sara with Oliver and Roy chasing down a car that apparently Helena’s dead fiancé had rented.  “It’s over Helena. Get out of the car!” Oliver, shouted as he stepped in front of the vehicle with his bow drawn.

 

The car shifted into reverse and then spun around. It didn’t get far however as Sara was waiting at the other end of the alley. Roy walked out of the shadows. Sara mentally shook her head. They had to get the kid a better outfit than a red hoodie. The car’s window rolled down and a gun was pointed out and at Roy. “Gun,” he cried and stuck his hand out over the muzzle. The driver fired right into his hand. Thank god for Mirakuru.

 

Roy punched through the window, reached in and threw the driver from the vehicle. On second thought, not so much. Sara and Oliver both rushed towards Roy. The driver, a young Asian man screamed, “Don’t hurt me,” As Roy advanced on him.

 

“Stand down,” Oliver commanded. Roy stopped moving towards the man but he was visibly shaking. “Stand down.” Roy started forward again.

 

“Don’t hurt me,” The man pleaded. Sara readied her staff to strike Roy.

 

“Speedy,” Oliver yelled aiming his bow at Roy. He shook his head. “Enough.” Roy backed away fully. “He’s just Helena’s decoy.”

 

Once Oliver was sure Roy was under control he drew back his bow and aimed at the frightened man on the ground. “Where is she?” He growled.

 

“I don’t know,” the man answered his hands up in surrender. “Some chick just paid me to take the car for a joyride. I swear!” Oliver lowered his bow. “Get out of here.”

 

The man nodded. He got up and ran. Sara noted that he did everything he could to avoid going anywhere near Roy when he did so. So Helena had provided a distraction, knowing Oliver would be on the lookout for her. Unpredictable and smart.

 

“According to the SCPD the guy that gave Helena a ride into town is a twenty two year old poli-sci major at SCU and a member of Gamma Tau, which totally explains the whole I didn’t know I was aiding and abetting a known felon thing.” Felicity informed them the next morning. She spun around in her chair. “Boobs can get a frat boy to do anything.”

 

“I was a frat boy,” Oliver replied. Sara snorted despite herself. Case in point.

 

“I rest my case,” Felicity answered. Four for you Ms. Smoak.

 

“At least she didn’t kill him,” Diggle said bringing the conversation back around to the topic at hand. “That’s something.”

 

“It’s not like Helena to show restraint.” Oliver said.

 

“Sounds like just your type,” Sara laughed.

 

Oliver ignored her, “Keep tabs on the police. Let me know if they get any leads on her.”

 

Diggle nodded, “I’ll do some canvasing.”

 

“Hey,” Sara nodded towards where Roy was playing with the bandage on his hand. Oliver went to go talk to him.

 

Sara checked her phone. She fired off a quick text to Nyssa to say good morning. Or well it would be afternoon where she was now. She glanced back at where Oliver and Roy were talking. Roy was standing over Oliver. Sara subtly moved to put herself between the boys and Felicity. If Roy wigged out she wanted to give the other woman time to get out of the line of fire.

 

“Such big ut oh,” Felicity mumbled forcing all their attention on to her.

 

“Helena?” Oliver asked standing up and making his way over to her.

 

“Laurel,” she replied.  Sara’s head snapped around to look at Felicity’s monitor. She turned up the sound, “ADA Adam Donner announced the return of Laurel Lance to the DA’s office after a brief sabbatical. She will lead the prosecution of Mr. Bertinelli.” The reporter on screen intoned. “Jury selection begins today.”

 

Okay that was the last time Sara ignored Laurel’s call to have phone sex with Nyssa. She excused herself and headed for the rooftop for some privacy. She quickly dialed Laurel’s number. “Hey,” she said as soon as her sister picked up.

 

“Hey, sorry I missed you last night. What’s up?”

 

“I heard you picked up some big new case on the news. How come you didn’t try and call me again this morning?”

 

“I was going to but it all happened so fast.” Sara could hear the shuffling of papers in the back ground. Laurel sighed, “Plus I thought you, like Dad, would try to talk me out of going back to work so soon.” Sara didn’t say anything.

 

“Which is why you’re calling,” Laurel guessed.

 

“I’m just worried about you,” Sara finally replied.

 

“If you’re worried I’m going to slip, I’m still going to two meetings a day and…”

 

“Laurel, it’s not that.” Sara took a deep breath, “Everybody knows what kind of guy Bertinelli is. And not to mention his completely psychotic daughter who is already on her way back to Starling City to kill him. You just avoided getting killed by a bunch of mob hitters.”

 

“How do you know Helena’s coming back to town?” Laurel asked. It now sounded like she was moving around.

 

“I don’t,” Sara replied. “I just want you to be safe.”

 

“And I love you for caring,” Laurel replied. “But Sara, you’ve never seen me be a lawyer before. And I’m really good at it. And I miss it.” Laurel took a deep breath, “I have to run. Can’t be late for court. I’ll call you tonight and let you know how everything went.” She hung up before Sara could say anything else. This whole situation was causing Sara to have some very unpleasant memories.

 

She sent a text for Fox to meet her on the roof. Five minutes later a blonde head popped up on the fire escape. “You know I do so love taking my breaks up here.” Fox said as she climbed the rest of the way on to the roof.

 

“I need you to get all the information the League has on Helena Bertinelli.”

 

Fox tilted her head in confusion, “Why do you need info on The Huntress?”

 

“Seriously, am I the only one who didn’t know this woman was running around?”

 

Fox held her hands up in surrender, “Whoa what did she do to piss you off?”

 

“Nothing yet,” Sara growled, “For her sake it better stay that way.”

 

Sara found Oliver and Digg speaking around one of the work tables when she came back downstairs. “Laurel won’t drop the case she’s on her way to court right now.”

 

Oliver stood up and headed for the door. “And where are you going?” She called after him.

 

“To the courthouse.”

 

She spun around, “Well, hey. You forgot your baby arrows.” She nodded towards the work station where several blunted arrows rested in a rack. The hell was Oliver playing at here? He turned to face her. “Look I get your whole no killing spree but if it comes down to saving Laurel or killing Helena…”

 

“Sara, those aren’t the only two choices,” he replied.

 

Sara spun away before she gave in to the urge to slap him, “You were happy enough to try and kill Nyssa when she had Laurel. Live or die it’s your choice is what you said right?” Sara had been livid when Nyssa had told her that. “What’s so different this time?”

 

“This is different. I failed Helena.” Oliver opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words to say. “I created The Huntress.”

 

“Then whatever she does is on you,” Sara snapped. She regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

 

“You’re right,” Oliver replied, his voice was soft. “But when it comes to the people we care about neither one of us thinks clearly.” Oliver took a deep breath, “Which is why you have to stay here.”

 

Oh hell no. Sara’s eyes widened in shock. Did he really just? She stepped closer to him. “Ollie, I can’t.”

 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to Laurel.” He looked Sara in the eye, “I love her too.” He turned and walked away before Sara could argue any further.

 

She turned to look at Felicity and Digg, “What do you guys think?”

 

“Oh I think if The Huntress shows up you should totally kick her ass,” Felicity advised. Diggle just nodded his agreement.

 

Later that evening Sara made her way through the office area of the courthouse. She should have known this thing was going to go south the moment the words “Oliver’s psychotic ex-girlfriend” were uttered. She had to give it to Helena she was smart enough to take the hostages to a central location and post plenty of sentries throughout the building. Sara was grateful Oliver had gotten Laurel away from the main group when he had. She just hoped her sister was smart enough to keep her head down and find a safe place to hold up until help arrived.

 

Sara was slowly making her way floor by floor getting rid of Helena’s backup and searching for Laurel. The lights flickered and switched to the red emergency lighting. Great SWAT was probably getting ready to do something stupid. She had to find Laurel and get out of here quickly. She heard sounds of a struggle up ahead coming from the break room. A woman groaned. It sounded like Laurel. She ran forward.

 

Sara entered the room to see a man with a knife holding Laurel by the throat against one of the soda machines. She rushed over and grabbed the arm with the knife twisting it behind his back. She may have applied more pressure than was absolutely necessary to do so. Oh well. The man let go of Laurel to focus on her. She quickly took the knife from him and put it to his throat. She heard Laurel take a deep breath behind her. No she wouldn’t kill anyone she didn’t have to in front of her sister. She quickly took him down.

 

She turned to Laurel whose eyes were wide with shock. “Are you one of the good guys?” She asked. Sara could tell how scared she was by the waver in her voice.

 

Sara activated the voice scrambler on her belt. “No, but I’m a friend of a friend.” She tried to reassure her.

 

“Nyssa,” Laurel supplied. “You’re one of Nyssa’s people?”

 

Sara nodded, that was basically true. “Come on we need to get you out of here.” She led Laurel back the way she came through the office areas. They turned a corner and saw a heavily armed man heading their way. Laurel grabbed Sara’s arm and headed into the office block. As Laurel fumbled with her keys, Sara noticed her thirty day sobriety chip on her keychain. She made a mental note to tell Laurel how proud of her she was when they got out of this mess.

 

Laurel got the door open and they were able to duck behind some desks just before two men passed their location. The men seemed agitated. They must have found some of their friends Sara had handled earlier. She smiled to herself. Good they should be afraid. She turned to Laurel. She was breathing really heavily. “Are you hurt?”

 

Laurel shook her head, “I’m so stupid.” She looked up and saw several bottles of alcohol on a desk across from them. She leaned up and grabbed a bottle of brandy.

 

“You don’t want to do that.” Sara said. Please Laurel, don’t do that.

 

“Oh no,” Laurel replied. She twisted the cap. “Trust me I do.” She uncapped the bottle.

 

“What about your sobriety?”

               

“How do you know about that?” Before Sara could say anything she went on, “God when this is over can you tell Nyssa I don’t need a warden. I don’t know how Sara puts up with that woman’s over protective streak.”

               

Sara chuckled, “She struggles with it too sometimes.”

               

Laurel sighed, “Do you even know why I’m here today?” She glanced up at Sara. “Turns out I’m decoration. Expendable decoration.”

               

Sara did not like the sound of that. “What do you mean?” Tell me who else’s ass I’m going to kick for this whole mess.

               

“This whole trial was a sham. You should have seen it. Sara was right.” It took every bit of Sara’s League training for her not to wince at that comment. “Sara, she’s my sister. I’m sure you know that working for Nyssa. Sara said I wasn’t ready to come back.” Laurel snorted, “I just thought she was being over protective. Bet you’ve noticed her and Nyssa have that in common.”

               

“Sisters can be like that,” Sara replied. “You should meet mine.”

               

“She’s gone through a lot. She must have been so strong. I just wanted to show her, show myself, that I was still strong too.” Sara wished she could tell Laurel that she was strong. She was so strong to still be standing after the past year. She was so strong to be willing to admit that she had a problem and to go out and get help for it. Sara was so very proud of her sister.

               

“So show me,” She opted for instead. Sara nodded towards the bottle in Laurel’s hand. Laurel glanced at the keys still in her hand and her sobriety chip. She took a deep breath and put the cap back on the bottle.

               

Sara stood up and held her hand out to Laurel, “Let’s go.” Laurel let herself be pulled up and they went back into the hallway.

               

Sara’s comm link activated. “Where are you?” Oliver’s voice asked. Sara rolled her eyes. She and Felicity were going to have a talk later.

               

“Inside. I’ve got Laurel Lance she’s okay.”

               

“Is that Nyssa?” Laurel asked.

               

“We’re heading to an egress point in the south wing.”

               

“Wait,” Laurel cried. They stopped. Sara turned to look at her. “What about the other hostages? You’re just going to leave them?”

               

Sara reached out and grabbed Laurel’s arm. “I need to get you to safety.”

               

“I don’t understand,” Laurel cried. “How can you just leave them?”

               

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

               

“She won’t leave.” Really, tonight of all nights Laurel decided to indulge her stubborn streak?

               

“I know Helena,” Laurel said, “She’s going to kill all of those people. Innocent people. You wanted me to show you I was strong? This is me being strong. I’m staying.” She looked Sara up and down. “Are you going to help me or not?”

               

“Get her out of there now!” Oliver growled.

               

Sara groaned, “It’s not like I can just knock her out.”

               

“I don’t want you engaging Helena.” Now wait a minute. Who did Oliver think he was, giving out orders? Sara didn’t want Laurel in harm’s way but she also did not answer to Oliver Queen.

               

“Are you afraid of what she’ll do? Or what I’ll do?”

               

“Sara!” He barked. “You’re not a killer; I don’t care what the League has made you think.”

               

“I am what I need to be.” She reached up and deactivated the comm link in her ear. She turned to Laurel. “Helena has the hostages in the holding area two floors down. You got any ideas on how we get down there without being seen?”

               

“How are you with close knit spaces?” Laurel asked gesturing to the air vents above them. Sara smiled this was going to be fun.

               

“I’m a woman of my word just ask my father,” Helena told the SWAT Captain on the phone as she raised her crossbow towards one of the hostages. Did these people really think she was bluffing? She was so far past those little mind games at this point. She would have her father or they would have a pile of dead bodies it was as simple as that.

               

She was about to fire when a little disk landed on the floor in front of her with a clatter. A terrible screeching noise filled the air. She and her men doubled over from the pain the sound caused. What was this? It was too clever for the police. Had Oliver come up with some new tricks? The glass of the office walls around them shattered.

               

Helena looked up to see a blonde in black leather charging at her. She raised her right arm to fire her crossbow but the blonde knocked it away with some type of baton. She turned and punched out at the woman. She dodged. Hmm, she was good. The blonde hit her in the back with the baton. Helena dropped to one knee.

               

She grabbed the blonde’s arm and spun her around. She punched her in the face. The blonde retaliated by kneeing her in the midsection. Helena hit her with a left hook sending her to the ground. She dropped the baton. “Behind you,” the blonde called out to someone. Helena looked over. So that’s where Laurel had disappeared to.

               

The blonde got up and swung at Helena again. Helena now in possession of the baton twirled it around and smacked the blonde in the chest. She dropped to one knee. Helena kneeled down and looked her in the eye, “Oliver sure likes to dress up his girls.” The blonde rushed her. Huh must have struck a nerve. Helena used the blonde’s momentum to toss her over her shoulder. She rolled on to her back. The blonde popped up in front of the window. Perfect.

               

They both stood up. The blonde punched Helena in the face. Helena struck out at her chest and legs with the baton. She managed to grab the blonde by the throat and shove her against the window ledge. Their momentum sent the blonde topping over the side and out of the building. Helena watched her fall. She was impressed when the blonde threw out some sort of line to slow her descent. Tricky, tricky, tricky.

               

The blonde landed in a heap. Helena drew her backup crossbow and aimed. It was a pity; the other woman would have made a good ally under different circumstances. She was about to fire when an arrow shot up and knocked the crossbow from her hand. Oliver, late to the party as usual. Helena turned to glare at the pair on the ground. She shook her head. They didn’t matter. She had Laurel Lance now. She’d be a hell of a bargaining chip.

               

“You alright?” Oliver asked Sara as he helped her up.

               

“Laurel,” Sara shook her head, “She’s still in there.”

               

Helena pulled off her mask and knelt in front of a now tied up Assistant DA. “Nice to see you again Laurel.” The phone rang. She rose to answer it.

               

“Helena listen to me,” Oliver began in his vigilante voice. She rolled her eyes; she was still mystified that actually fooled anyone. She had noted that he at least seemed to wear a mask now. Her ex was getting smarter. “This has to end.”

               

“I agree. And it ends with my father in a box.”

               

“The police are never going to hand over your father.”

               

“No they won’t,” She agreed. She looked over at Laurel. “That’s why you’re going to do it. Simple trade, my father for Laurel.” She hung up the phone.

               

Quentin Lance and another officer led Frank Bertinelli out of the back of the police station. The driver of the armored prison transport got out to help them. There was a slight whistling sound and then two of the men dropped to the ground clutching their necks. “What the hell?” Bertinelli cried out.

               

“Don’t worry about it.” Quentin said shoving him forward.

               

“What’s going on?” The Arrow and a blonde woman stepped into the light.

               

“Just get in the van,” Quentin replied and shoved him inside.

               

“Hey, hey.” Quentin slammed the door closed cutting off Bertinelli’s protests.

               

“SWAT’s getting ready to breach the courthouse.”

               

The blonde turned to The Arrow, “Then we make the trade now.” Quentin noted she was using some kind of voice changer.

               

“What is this date night? Your last girlfriend is already bad enough.” The Arrow shook his head. “Listen I’m not going to lose any sleep over Frank. But you’re really going to serve him up to his daughter?”

               

“No,” The Arrow replied. “No one dies tonight.” He seemed to focus on the blonde when he said it.

 

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked the woman sitting beside her. She was one of the court reporters. She didn’t know her name but she had seen her a lot around the building. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

               

“I said no talking,” Helena barked from behind them.

               

“We talked that night,” Laurel replied, “You, Oliver, Tommy and I.” She looked up at Helena when she came around to their side of the room. “At dinner. I remember you telling me your fiancé was killed.” Laurel shook her head. “I’m so sorry.”

               

“Does this make us girlfriends?” Helena retorted.

               

Laurel took a shuddering breath and shook her head, “No. But I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

               

“Oh,” Helena knelt down in front of her. “Poor Laurel, did Tommy dump you?”

               

“No, he died.” Helena actually had the grace to look away at that. “And I couldn’t deal with it. So I became a drunk. Every problem I had I solved with a pill or a drink. My friends and my family they tried to help me but I wouldn’t let them. You don’t have to do this Helena.” She shook her head, “It’s not too late.”

               

“Yes I do,” Helena said softly. “Because once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out.” The phone rang interrupting their stare down. Helena reached for the phone.

               

“Helena, I have your father.” She hung up the phone. She winked at Laurel and stood up. Her men needed their orders before she went to collect her father. This would all be over soon.

               

“So you’re just going to hand me over to my daughter?” Bertinelli asked as they drove towards the rendezvous point. Sara could see why Helena wanted to kill the man, he was pretty damn annoying and he hadn’t even killed anyone Sara cared about. “I thought you were the good guys.”

               

“Shut up,” She growled at him.

               

“Hey Arrow,” Quentin began, “Remember that whole no killing thing? You can forget about it, with that one. I won’t turn you in.”

               

“Hey,” Oliver whispered to Sara. “You can’t stop someone like Helena by becoming her.”

               

God she did not need more of Ollie’s fortune cookie wisdom right now. She kept her voice low so her father wouldn’t hear her, “I will do what I have to, to protect someone I love.” He really needed to stop dictating to her. She wasn’t that weak girl from the island any longer. She could do what needed to be done even if he couldn’t stomach it.

               

The van slowed down as they reached the machine shop on the corner of Gail Street and Simone. Sara tightened her grip on her batons. It was almost show time.

               

They marched Bertinelli out of the van and to the lot behind the shop. Laurel appeared from around a stack of tires. Helena had her crossbow shoved in her back. “Well this is irony for you Dad,” Helena noted, she was dressed in a police uniform. Damn she was smarter than she looked. “Didn’t you have Jimmy Degustio’s body buried under the building next door?”

               

Bertinelli shook his head. “I’m sorry my girl.”

               

Helena smirked, “Now that you’re about to die. I’m sure you are.” Really, this would all make for fascinating drama if there wasn’t a deadly weapon pointed at Laurel’s head.

               

“No, I’m sorry for that little girl I used to take to ballet class. Go on ski trips with. The one I used to help with her math homework. Oh she hated math. I’m sorry that I caused her so much hurt. Because she brought me so much joy.”

               

Helena shoved Laurel forward. She fell on to her hands and knees in front of Bertinelli. Oh Sara owed the woman an extra smack for that one. She raised the crossbow at her father.

               

“Helena,” Oliver called out. “Don’t kill him. You can never come back from that.”

               

“It’s too late,” Helena replied, “I’m already gone. Goodbye dad.”

               

Suddenly machine gun fire broke out. What the hell is happening now? “SCPD! You are not above the law!” A voice shouted from the rooftop. Seriously? Oliver fired at the SWAT Captain who was shooting at them. He leapt down from the roof and on to a stack of crates where he opened fire again. Sara couldn’t see where Bertinelli had got off to. Laurel was crouched behind some tires. She looked okay thank god. Oliver fired again and then took off into the machine shop after the SWAT guy.

               

Helena came out of hiding as soon as the gunfire stopped. Sara rose to meet her. “The last time this happened,” Helena smirked, “I threw you out a window.”

               

“I was holding back,” Sara replied as she stepped forward. “I won’t do that again.” Helena smiled. Sara didn’t know if it was because the woman was crazy or just completely annoying. She rushed her. 

 

Sara leapt up aiming an elbow at Helena’s head. She ducked and spun around for a sidekick. Sara took advantage of Helena’s lower position when she landed and put her arms around Helena’s neck in a chokehold. They stumbled back into a pile of crates. Helena jabbed Sara’s midsection several times with her elbow, loosening her grip. She managed to flip Sara over her shoulder.

 

Sara rolled and popped back up. Helena ran at her and swung. Sara dodged.  She threw several punches that Helena blocked until finally connecting with a hard left that sent Helena falling to the ground. But she got up again. Sara could almost respect the woman; if she wasn’t crazy as hell and hadn’t messed with her family that is.

 

They traded punches again. Sara leapt up and, in a move she was grateful Nyssa had taught her, hit Helena in the face with her knees, and then spun the woman down to the ground. Sara grabbed her positioning herself back to back with Helena with an arm around her neck. She was not going to break this hold as easily as the last time. Helena struggled but could not break Sara’s grip. She was choking. Sara tightened her hold.

 

“No,” someone shouted. Laurel ran to them. “You’re not a killer.”

 

“You don’t know who I am Laurel. Not really.”

 

“Then show me,” She ordered. She stared Sara down.

 

Damn it, Sara let Helena go. She tumbled away from Sara gasping for breath. Sara stood up. She didn’t know if she was more disgusted with herself for almost killing Helena in front of Laurel or for not properly finishing the job.

 

Helena was focused on other things. She saw her father’s feet sticking out from behind one of the piles of crates. “No,” she stood and walked over to him. He was dead. Helena fell to her knees, “It was supposed to be me.” Quentin ran over and grabbed her. “It was supposed to be me who did it.” He put her in handcuffs as she stared blankly at her father’s body.

 

Laurel met Quentin’s gaze. They had an unspoken conversation as the sound of sirens drew closer. She turned to Sara ad Oliver. “Go.” Oliver grabbed Sara’s arm and they rushed away before anyone else could see them.

 

Later that night Sara watched Laurel’s apartment from her favorite rooftop. The windows were dark, her sister wasn’t home yet. Sara was still in her working gear, she figured she’d make sure Laurel made it home okay and then go find some muggers to punch.

 

“It’s kind of creepy how you people just hang out up here. Normal people use the phone when they want to check up on someone.” Laurel said as she climbed up the fire escape.

 

“What the?” Sara mumbled.

 

“I caught Fox out here the other night.” Laurel shrugged as she made her way across the rooftop to where Sara was standing. “For a bunch of ninjas you guys aren’t very stealthy.”

 

“Sorry, we’re under orders to look after you.” Sara replied, still playing her role as one of Nyssa’s underlings.

 

“Sara stop.”

               

“Sara?”

               

Laurel rolled her eyes, “Come on I’ll admit I didn’t at first, but do you honestly think I wouldn’t recognize you after ten minutes?” Laurel reached out and tapped her on the chin, “The mask doesn’t cover the dimple sis.”

 

Sara sighed and pulled the mask from her face. “I’m sorry.”

 

“So this is really why you don’t want mom and dad to know you’re alive.” She walked around Sara taking in the sight of her in her working clothes. “You’re not just Nyssa’s girlfriend. You work for her father as well.” She laughed, “My little sister the ninja.”

 

“Laurel, I,” Sara took a deep breath she didn’t know what to say.

 

“The blonde woman who’s been beating up rapists, that’s you?”

 

Sara nodded, “I have a lot of down time.”

 

“Between hits?” Laurel asked, but there was no malice in her tone. Sara nodded. “Guess I can’t threaten to kick your ass anymore when you piss me off huh?”

 

“Don’t you get it Laurel? I wanted to kill Helena. Because that's what I do. That's who I am. I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the Devil and I gave him my soul.”

 

“You have a soul Sara, if you didn’t you wouldn’t have helped me try to save everyone tonight. You wouldn’t go out in your spare time and beat up rapists. You wouldn’t have stopped choking Helena when I asked you to. You wouldn’t look at Nyssa the way that you do.”

 

Sara shook her head. “I’m a killer. Doesn’t that bother you?”

 

“Well, I’m not excited about it, but I bet you have your reasons for doing what you do.” Laurel sighed, “And a lot of people got home safely tonight because of you and what you do.”

 

Sara snorted, “You act like I’m some sort of hero.”

 

Laurel shrugged, “You sort of are.”

 

“I’m not a hero Laurel. I am the furthest thing from it. I am Ta-er al-asfer. That was my new name because the woman that I was, the girl that I was, was gone…” She shook her head, “I’ve accepted what I am, but what I am is irredeemable.” She slumped against the side of the building, waiting for the moment when her sister would walk away from her in disgust.

 

Laurel walked over and sat down beside her, “That word you said before.”

 

“Ta-er al-asfer?”

 

Laurel nodded, “What does that mean?”

 

“It means The Canary.”

 

“If you’re so far gone, and so irredeemable, then why would they know you by such a beautiful name?” What? Sara didn’t trust her ears. Laurel didn’t seem disgusted by her at all. That couldn’t be right.

 

Laurel stood up and held her hand out to Sara, “Why don’t we go into my nice warm apartment like normal people and you can tell me everything.” Sara hesitated. “Hey,” Laurel said and reached down for her hand, “Nothing you can say is going to make me love you any less.”

 

Sara looked up at her, “You promise?”

 

Laurel nodded, “I promise.”

 

Helena laid her head down against the cool metal of the interrogation room table. Oliver had left twenty minutes ago but there was some sort of hold up in transporting her back down to the holding cells. She didn’t move when she heard the door to the room open. “Is it time to go?”

 

“No, Ms Bertinelli,” A voice with a vaguely British accent answered her. She looked up to see a dark haired woman in a black trench coat. Another woman, this one a blonde who was similarly dressed, closed and locked the door behind them before taking up a position leaning against the wall. They were clearly not cops.

 

So this is where I’m going to die. “Which of my father’s friends sent you?”

 

“Oh I am no friend of your father’s,” The brunette replied taking the seat Oliver had filled earlier. “I’m rather happy he’s dead in fact. You saved me some future trouble.”

 

“So you work for one of the families?”

 

The woman shook her head, “Let us say I’m in a similar line of work.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We’ll get to that in a moment.” She gestured for the other woman to stand directly behind Helena. “You threw someone out of a window this evening I believe.” The woman reached out and grabbed Helena’s hand that was cuffed to the table. She began to squeeze.

 

“What the hell?” Helena cried. She reached out to stop the woman but the blonde grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back down into her seat. She made sure to keep Helena’s other arm pinned to her side.

 

“I don’t like it when people touch my things Ms. Bertinelli. You strike me as a woman who still values the old traditions. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Do you know what they used to do about such transgressions in the old world?” She leaned across the table until she was almost nose to nose with Helena, “They took the offending appendage.” She twisted until there was a loud snap. Helena screamed. She could see that the bones in her wrist were now out of place.  The brunette moved her hand and there was another snap this one in the palm of her hand. White hot waves of pain coursed up Helena’s arm.

 

“You didn’t pass out,” the woman noted as she released Helena’s hand. “That is commendable. A lesser woman would have faltered from the pain.” She sat back in her chair. “Now I believe you have some information that will be of use to me.”

 

“What?” Helena managed to stutter out.

 

The woman pulled a wicked looking knife from the inside of her coat. She set it delicately on the table across from Helena. “Tell me what I wish to know and you’ll leave this room with both of your hands. Lie to me and I will take what I am owed.”

 

Helena nodded. This woman was crazy, and coming from her that was saying something.

 

“Good we have an accord.” The woman smiled, it was not in the least bit comforting. “Now tell me, while you were hunting for your father, what did your contacts tell you of Corto Maltese?”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little shorter, but it's moving us towards the season two finale and it is a little fluffy…I figured we could all use some fluff this week.   
> Addressing a couple questions from last chapter there will be no actual babies up in here. Just sometimes when you’re serious with someone you imagine having their babies. We will be adhering to the original AU, which I know bummer sad days are in these characters’ future but you also know that there’s still a happy-ish ending. (I’ve got a little something else percolating that I’ll post the first chapter of soon where I promise not to permanently kill anyone, well other than Malcolm and Ra’s, seriously screw those guys…)

Sara had missed their rooms in Nanda Parbat. She hadn’t seen them since before Sin had been shot. So much had happened since then. Sara shook her head. She shouldn’t dwell on the bad. Things were as they should be. She smiled and ran her hand along the table just in the entryway. They had bought it together in the village, just after Sara had agreed to share Nyssa’s rooms. This place was home just as much as Starling City now. It really felt good to be back. When Sara walked into their bedroom she found that the view was extra special tonight as Nyssa was lying on her stomach asleep, her bare shoulders just peeking out from the top of the blankets.

               

“Is your plan to stare at me all evening?” Nyssa whispered. Okay so she wasn’t asleep. Even better.

               

“Just admiring the view,” Sara replied. She set her bag down by the door. “When did you get in?”

               

“This morning,” Nyssa stretched out like a starfish, it was adorable, and then turned over on to her back. To Sara’s deep disappointment the blankets kept her modesty. “How was the trip from Starling City?”

               

“Fine, there was some turbulence over the Atlantic, good thing Fox was with me or I may have broken the armrest.” She still didn’t like traveling over or on any large bodies of water. However, she was frankly glad to be out of Starling for a bit, Oliver had been acting squirrely lately. She figured he’d tell her what was up when he was ready but it was exhausting putting up with him being extra overprotective in the meantime. Sara took off her jacket and threw it over the chair that sat next to their dressing table. “Any idea why we were all called in? Must be big to even pull Fox away.”

               

Nyssa nodded, her gaze becoming hooded as Sara untucked her shirt and undid the button on her jeans. “We have a credible lead on Malcolm Merlyn.”

               

“How credible?” Sara bent slightly and let her jeans slide down her legs to pool at her feet.

               

“I am outlining our plan to capture him tomorrow.”        

               

Sara stepped out of the pile of fabric. “That credible? Explains the meet and greet.”

               

“Indeed,” Nyssa took a ragged breath. Sara looked so beautiful standing there outlined by the firelight.

               

Sara smirked; she knew Nyssa was staring at her. She pulled her top over her head and stretched up on her toes. She made sure to tighten her abs as she did so. Nyssa’s sharp inhale was her reward. It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other in person; for some reason Nyssa hadn’t been able to make it back to Starling City after the Huntress incident as planned. Now her absence made sense.

 

Still Sara was going to make her work for it tonight. She knew Nyssa was waiting for her to take off the last scraps of cloth hiding her body from her hungry gaze. But Sara was in the mood to tease. She put her left knee on the bed. She leaned forward and slowly crawled up Nyssa’s body. She nuzzled into Nyssa’s neck. “Have I ever told you how much I love the way you smell?”

               

“I,” Nyssa cleared her throat and swallowed. Sara lightly nipped at the jumping muscle. “I do not believe so.”

               

Sara ran her nose along Nyssa’s jaw line, “Well, I do. The cinnamon reminds me of the candles here, nights spent in our bed. The hint of leather all those times you helped me train, my body pulled and pinned tightly against yours.” Nyssa groaned. Sara grinned, “The touch of oil, that you love your compound bow more than me.”

 

“That is patently false,” Nyssa gasped as Sara’s lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

 

A light chuckle was her reply, “You smell like home.”

               

“I find that home is no longer a fixed mark for me,” Nyssa sighed as Sara kissed her neck. “It is wherever I find myself with you.”

               

Sara’s smile was radiant as she pulled back to look Nyssa in the eye, “Now you see I was in the mood to tease but here you go saying sweet things.”

               

Nyssa laughed and slid her hands down to Sara’s hips. With a light tug the blonde was flush against her body only the light blanket between them. “How about you save the teasing for round two,” she nipped lightly at the underside of Sara’s jaw, “Or three.”

               

Sara moaned as Nyssa’s hands began to wander, “You have the best plans.”

               

“So that is the plan,” Nyssa said as she tapped lightly on the map spread out on the table in her father’s war room the next morning.

               

“A promising strategy Daughter,” Ra’s noted from his seat at the head of the table. “Fox, you shall take over full responsibility for our operations in Starling City. I want Ta-er al-asfer by Nyssa’s side until the traitor is apprehended.”

               

Fox nodded in reply, “I live to serve Master.”

               

Ra’s rose from his seat, “Nyssa you have your pick of operatives and all our resources are at your disposal.” He turned to meet the gaze of everyone in the room, “If the Heir asks you for anything you are to do it without question. Her word is my word.” He waited as they all nodded showing their understanding, “It is past time this cowardly excuse for a man paid for his transgressions against the League.” His gaze locked on Nyssa as he said it. She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

 

“Now I must leave for Gotham, there is a small matter I must personally attend to regarding Talia and her detective.” He turned to stride from the room. Huh, Sara had been wondering about Talia’s absence. Not that she really wanted to hang out with the woman but Talia was responsible for American operations she should have been here. What sort of chaos was she involved in now? And it seemed she had drug Bruce into it as well. Sara sighed, better Bruce Wayne than her family again, he could more than take care of himself.

 

Ra’s stopped just inside of the door, “Do not fail me Daughter.” Sarab and two of Ra’s other lieutenants who had also attended the meeting exited after him. Nyssa, Fox, and Sara were the only ones remaining in the room.

               

Sara let out the breath she was holding. She hated meetings with Ra’s. She still felt like he was judging her for that time she laughed in his face when he was trying to scare the crap out of her with how powerful the Demon’s Head was. Sometimes her off color sense of humor was not an asset. She turned to Nyssa, “So Corto Maltese?”

               

“We’ve never been able to gain a foothold there.” Nyssa circled the spot on the map with her index finger. “It seems the League is not omnipresent no matter how much my father wishes it were so.”

 

“So you think Merlyn is there?”

 

Nyssa shook her head, “No not now, however we have it on good authority that he’s planning something. Something rather large. His contacts have acquired an estate, weapons, and training equipment.”

 

“Sounds like he’s setting up shop,” Fox added.

 

“Yes, but for what purpose?”

 

“Does it really matter?” Sara asked. Who cares what that psycho was trying to accomplish? He wouldn’t achieve it with Sara’s boot up his ass.

 

“I suppose not in the grand scheme of things, however I do not like going in blind in this instance.”

 

“You won’t be,” Sara put her hand over Nyssa’s now that it was just the two of them and Fox in the room. Everyone in the League knew of their relationship but displays of affection were not the norm in these halls. “Isn’t that the point of stationing some of our people there ahead of time? This will work Nyssa.”

 

Nyssa nodded Sara’s faith in her bolstering her confidence. She glanced over at Fox, “I was thinking of using Pru, Tigris, and Owens, for our imbedded team, they are loyal, skilled and most importantly unknown to Merlyn.” He will not see us coming this time.

 

Fox nodded, “That will work. They’ll blend in well with the locals.” She felt a little swell of pride that Nyssa actually wanted her opinion on the matter.

               

“Your task will be the difficult one. He will come for his daughter eventually.” Sara was still a little shocked at the news that Thea Queen was actually Merlyn’s daughter. Wonder how Ollie took that one? Sara’s guess was not well. She should probably feel bad that they had bugged Moira Queen’s cell phone and office to gain such information but it wasn’t like Oliver was going to tell her. As far as she knew he hadn’t even told Thea yet.

               

“He will not take Thea,” Fox had become rather fond of the kid. There was no way she was going to let the traitor get his hooks into the girl.

               

“If things work as they should we will be with you when he comes.”

               

Fox smirked, “If you’re not I promise to save you a few bones to break before we hand him over to your dad.”

               

“I’m sending Onyx and Willow back with you.”

               

“Awe Nys I don’t need the backup.”

               

“Nevertheless you shall have it. I still want a watch kept on Sara’s family and Oliver Queen. Sara informs me that he’s been acting off lately. There could be other plots at work in Starling City. You must remain focused on the girl.”

               

Fox looked like she was going to argue further but seemed to think better of it and nodded. Nyssa was glad she wasn’t going to be stubborn about this. If they were to bring Malcolm Merlyn to heel everything had to fall in to place just so. Thea Queen meant a great deal to both Lance sisters, Nyssa would not allow the girl to be harmed by either Malcolm Merlyn or her father. She didn’t focus too heavily on what that train of thought implicated about her shifting loyalties.

               

Three weeks later Sara raced over the rooftops of one of Mexico City’s slums. Nyssa’s plan had been a simple one. As Merlyn had chosen to go to ground the League would simply dictate which ground he ran to and would summarily die upon. They were systematically taking out all of his known associates and even some of his rumored associates. At the same time one of the League’s shell corporations had initiated a hostile takeover of what was left of Merlyn Global cutting off one of the traitor’s main sources of revenue. Merlyn would consider their actions desperate, thinking he was a step ahead of a floundering, scattershot League pursuit only to end up exactly in Nyssa’s crosshairs, as they were in fact herding the man towards one of two locations, Starling City or Corto Maltese where they had agents stationed.

               

Sara’s current quarry was a favored arms dealer of Merlyn’s. The cowardly little shit had slipped away from their ambush leaving the rest of his men to die while he ran. Too bad for him that the men he paid to protect his wares were no match for Nyssa who had sent Sara hunting, while she and Z handled them. The Canary flew over the rooftops as if she really had wings. She was almost, yes right there. She leapt off the edge of the roof planting her feet into the back of her prey. She pushed off as her feet made contact with his shoulder blades, executing a perfect backflip and landing in a three point stance a few feet away.

               

He fell face first into the dirt. Some locals who had been standing outside turned and went into their homes; they would be no help to him. Sara pulled her staff from its compartment on her back and extended it with a flourish giving the man time to stand. She stood up slowly. She had to draw things out a bit. They were trying to put on a show here after all.

               

“How much?” The man asked in heavily accented English. Sara cocked her head to the side. Did he really think the League of Assassins took visa? “How much money will it take to make this go away?” Yep he apparently did. Idiot. Sara laughed at him. “Bitch,” he swore.

               

Sara scowled, “I don’t like that word.” She quickly darted forward and swung out with her staff striking him across the face and sending him back to the ground. “Where is Malcolm Merlyn?” He didn’t say anything so she hit him again.

               

The man laughed even as he spit out a tooth, “He’s way ahead of you. You’ll never see him coming.” He spat blood onto the dirt. “He’s too smart for all of you.”

               

“Really?” Sara chuckled. These people put far too much stock into Merlyn’s brilliance. It made them arrogant and arrogance made you sloppy. Case in point, the man pulled a small revolver from a holster on his ankle, as if that could save him at this point.

               

He waved the gun at her, “What are you going to do now bitch?”

               

Sara twirled her staff and let it rest across her shoulders. She didn’t make a move towards the man or his gun, “Nothing.” The man looked at her in confusion before an arrow struck him in the arm. He dropped the gun with a shout. “And I told you once before I don’t like that word.” Another arrow pierced the man’s throat. He fell over choking on his own blood.

 

Sara watched as Nyssa leapt from her perch on a rooftop several yards away. She had taken care of those men quicker than usual. They must have pissed her off somehow. “I don’t like that word? Honestly Sara?” Nyssa asked coming up to stand beside her.

 

“I don’t,” Sara shrugged.

 

“You’ve used that word in regards to my sister more than once.”

 

“Referencing Talia is the only time outside of a kennel that using that word is appropriate.” Sara collapsed her staff and tucked it back into its holster on her back. “He didn’t give me anything on Merlyn.” She made sure she said it loudly enough to be overheard. She bent down and took the man’s cell phone off his body.

 

“No matter, we have the weapons. I left Z with the truck; we shall search it and the phone for more information.” Nyssa replied. She leaned closer to Sara, “Do you believe we’ve put on enough of a show for now?”

               

Sara nodded and turned back in the direction she had run from.  She scaled one of the houses and took off in a sprint. She knew Nyssa was right behind her. Should anyone be watching waiting to report to Merlyn they had accomplished what they wished with the night’s operation.

               

Fox still didn’t understand why Moira Queen had decided to hold her big to do at Verdant. Sure her kids owned the place but you’d think a trashy club, even an upscale trashy club, didn’t send the best message to the voting public. Do you really want to go cheap on something like this, maybe spring for a grand ballroom somewhere? Also this thing meant that she had to wear a dress to work. “A nice one no belly slits, no leather, nothing that might show your underwear,” as per Thea Queen’s orders. She had to raid Sara’s closet and then go shopping because it wasn’t like Sara owned many dresses either.

               

As what she was discovering was typical of Queen family functions the whole thing had been very weird. First Moira changed course midstream and said she was still running for Mayor even though Fox had overheard her telling her son that she was dropping out of the race. Oliver Queen was brooding off to the side the whole time when he wasn’t glaring at reporters. Then Thea decided to give a speech too for some reason. Fox didn’t even want to know what was going on there.

               

She looked up from pouring her seventeenth white wine spritzer of the afternoon, one percenters honestly you can afford better booze, when some sort of commotion broke out near the front doors. She thought maybe it was protesters or something, people were still angry with Moira about the whole helped to kill five hundred innocent people thing, until the screaming started. Fox knew that tone well, usually being the one to induce it; they were screams of panic and fear. What the hell?

 

“This way,” she called out to the gawkers gathered near the bar. “There’s a back door, let’s go people!” She waved the crowd towards the exit. She wasn’t sure what was going on but it sounded like they needed to get as many people out of the line of fire as possible.

               

The crowd parted for an instant, she saw a flash of red. Oh no, it couldn’t be could it? She leaned up on the bar to try to get a better view. Moira Queen rushed past her escorted out the back by her security team. Oliver Queen was suspiciously absent. Most likely he made a break for his lair to get geared up. Where had Thea gone? She heard a voice scream out “Roy stop,” over the din of the remaining crowd. Oh hell it was Harper in his stupid red hoodie.

               

It looked like Thea and Sin were trying to talk him down. It didn’t appear to be working, however. Harper shoved Sin out of the way and moved toward Thea. Oh shit.

               

Fox ducked down under the bar and reached for the gun she had hidden behind the dishwasher. When she popped back up Harper had already grabbed Thea. “Hey,” She shouted to get his attention. She vaulted over the bar. Thank god she had found a dress that met with Thea’s standards but still allowed her to move. “Let the girl go Harper.” She pointed the gun at him. “I will shoot you.”

 

He was holding her in one hand by the throat as if she weighed nothing. Thea’s feet were dangling above the ground like a rag doll. Her face was red. “Please don’t. He can’t control it,” She gasped out.

               

Fox clicked the safety, “You aren’t convincing me not to shoot sweetheart.”

               

“Fox come on,” Sin cried with her hands out. She stood blocking Fox’s line of sight to Harper.

               

“Get out of the way kid.” Harper suddenly dropped Thea. Fox shoved Sin down and out of the way. She fired into his left leg before he could rush her. He dropped to his knees. Sin ran over to check on Thea as Fox walked closer to Harper.

               

“Kill me,” He growled. Then plaintively, “Please kill me.” Fox debated with herself. The kid was dangerous but she really didn’t want to force Thea and Sin to watch him die.

               

“Please don’t do it,” Sin cried. Harper stood with a sneer, apparently his friend begging for his life made him angry again. Before he could make another move three arrows hit him in the chest. He twitched a couple of times and then fell backwards. He was out cold. “Took you long enough,” Fox called out clicking the safety and lowering the gun.

               

The Arrow turned to glare at her, “No one dies tonight.” Fox held up her hands in surrender.

               

“What about the police?” Thea asked as Sin helped her to stand.

               

“Go outside,” The Arrow ordered. “We’ll get Roy the help that he needs.” Fox nodded over his shoulder at Sin motioning for her to go along with it. “I promise go,” He shouted at the girls. When they nodded and ran for the door he turned to Fox. “Can I trust you to help me get him downstairs?”

               

Fox handed him the gun and smirked. She went over and picked up Roy’s body on her own. “Lead the way Legolas.”

               

Felicity and Diggle were waiting for them when they got downstairs. “Why is the bartender carrying Roy? How is the bartender carrying Roy?” Felicity asked with a confused frown.

               

“I work out.”

               

“Put him on the table,” Queen barked.

               

Fox clicked her heels together. “Yes sir! I’d salute but my hands are kind of full with your errand boy here,” She sniped back at him. She gently laid Harper out on to the table. She was actually glad that she hadn’t had to kill him. She may be an assassin but killing him like that would have been a waste.

               

“So the pit viper venom worked?” Diggle asked as he wheeled a medical cart over so Felicity could start working on patching Harper up.

               

Queen nodded, “Prep an IV we’re going to have to keep it in his system until we can get a handle on this.”

               

“Tibetan pit viper venom. A constant dose of that can’t be good for you.” Felicity said as she began gathering her instruments.

               

“We’ll keep him sedated like with Slade,” Diggle supplied.

               

“Until when? And what happens when we run out? It’s not like you can buy the stuff over the counter.”

               

“I actually may be able to help you with that,” Fox interjected. The League literally had vats of the stuff. They employed snake milkers. It was the weirdest damn thing.

 

“Wait,” Diggle held up his hand, “Why are you here?”

 

“That’s a good question,” Queen added. Fox noted that while he had stowed away his bow he had positioned himself between her and Felicity. Awe someone has a crush on IT Girl.

               

“Why is a millionaire playboy running around beating up murders in a green hoodie? Why is there a secret vigilante base under a night club? How do you spend your nights? We all have our secrets gentlemen.” Felicity cleared her throat, “And Felicity.”

               

“If you’re working for him.”

               

“Not sure who he is, but I’m pretty sure that if I were part of some evil conspiracy against you I wouldn’t have stopped the kid from killing your sister. And I would have aimed for his head not his knee.”

               

“Who are you really?”

               

“For now I’m an ally.” Fox shrugged, “Just think of me as a friend of a friend.”

               

“You’re with the League.”

               

“A gold star for the man in green.”

               

“You’ve been here for months watching us for the League. Why? What does Nyssa want with me? Does Sara know what you two are up to?”

               

God she was sick of this guy, you save his sister from being choked to death by her boyfriend and this is the thanks you get, “For some reason Sara cares about your self-righteous ass and the Heir indulges her.” Fox shook her head. Also The Demon’s Head is interested in you for some reason but I am not in the mood to be disemboweled for spilling his secrets.

               

Felicity finally spoke up, “Where is Sara? We haven’t seen her in weeks.”

               

“She’s safe,” Fox reassured her. “She’s with Nyssa on a job.”

               

“Good she needs to stay far away from this.”

               

“Oliver it might be a good idea to bring her in as backup,” Diggle suggested, ever the soldier. “I’m not fond of the League’s methods either but we’re under the gun here.”

               

“No, if Slade finds out she’s still alive she’ll just be another target. Another way to get at me.” Queen turned to Fox, “You aren’t going to tell her.”

               

“Yeah, I don’t answer to you boy.” She noticed Queen reflexively clenching and unclenching his fist. Bet he wishes he hadn’t set his bow down. He looked like he was about to threaten her so she raised her hand to stop him. “Look the people I work for are far more frightening than you. I have my orders for the most part they seem to align with your goals. But not telling my boss about this isn’t an option.”

               

“You don’t understand, Slade will go after Sara.”

 

Queen seemed genuinely afraid of this Slade guy. But what he apparently didn’t understand was that Sara was never alone. “Then he will have to go through a phalanx of League members to reach her. And even if he gets that far the Heir will be waiting for him.” Queen scoffed. Someone got a big head about beating an exhausted Nyssa in a fight it appeared. You just go on underestimating her boy that’s how people get stabbed. “You need to worry about your family right now. And him,” She gestured to where Harper was laying on the table. “Sara will be fine. We take care of our own.”

               

They tried to question Fox further for about a half an hour before she could get away. Like she would tell that Robin Hood wannabe anything she didn’t absolutely have to? Please, she wasn’t risking her glorious ass for him. She groaned. She was not looking forward to having to report all this. No one was going to be happy that her cover had been blown, even if it was to protect Thea Queen. She made her way out of the back entrance from the basement. There were still too many cops milling around the front of the club for her liking.

               

“Is Roy still alive?” Sin asked from where she was leaning against some crates in the alley apparently waiting for her.

               

“He’ll be okay kid. The Arrow is looking out for him.” Fox walked closer to her. “Is Thea alright?”

               

Sin nodded, “Her mom’s people got her as soon as we were outside. I figured you’d be out this way eventually. I wanted to find out what was going to happen next.”

 

The kid was smart. Fox looked her over. And too brave for her own good. Her face was a mass of bruises. Harper had really done a number on the poor girl. “Come on.”

               

“What? Where?”

               

“You need an ice pack or five and I need a beer.” Fox gently grabbed the girl by the elbow. “You’re coming back with me to my place. You’ll be safe there.”

               

“I’m fine.”

               

“And you are going to stay that way. I don’t want to deal with Sara if anything else happens to you.” Sara was already going to be livid about all of this. Fox could hear the lecture already. Ugh.

               

Sin rolled her eyes, “Fine.” She pulled away from Fox and began to head towards the street. “Can we order pizza? I stress eat. And I get beer too; I think I’ve earned it.”

               

“Sara is going to kill me,” Fox muttered as she reached for her cell phone. She still had to report in.

 

Ignorance was bliss for Sara. She was lying out on the beach outside a private bungalow enjoying the late afternoon sunlight. After Mexico City they had moved up the coast and visited a few of Merlyn’s associates in a local drug cartel. That job now finished she and Nyssa were taking a couple days to regroup before moving on to their next target. She breathed in the salty air. She and the ocean were still mortal enemies, in fact she made it a point to flip it off at regular intervals, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t work on her tan. Just let Sin call her pasty after this trip.

 

“You’re starting to burn.” Nyssa noted as she knelt down next to Sara in the sand. Sara frowned at the fact that Nyssa was still dressed in shorts and a tank top. Not that the woman didn’t look gorgeous, the Lara Croft look really worked for her. It was just that Nyssa in a bikini would be even better.

 

Nyssa reached out for the bottle of suntan lotion resting next to the bottle of water and book Sara had brought out not to read. She popped the cap and poured a generous amount into the palm of her hand. Sara was soon encompassed by its coconut scent. It gave her ideas. “We need drinks, fruity ones, little umbrellas.”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “So you wish to add dehydration from alcohol consumption to your potential sun stroke?”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “Nyssa, you aren’t a vampire the sunlight is not going to kill you.” The woman was far too nocturnal, Sara was sure she had a vitamin D deficiency or something. She missed the League tenant that said thou shalt run from the sun. You need light people or you get crazy. It certainly helped explain why Ra’s was so growly all the time.

 

“It may just turn you to ash however,” Nyssa quipped as she began to rub the lotion onto Sara’s back. It was already worryingly pinking in some places. Sara moaned as Nyssa spent time working out some knots in her shoulders. Seriously the woman had magic hands. Sara counted herself lucky every day for many reasons. Nyssa waved the bottle in front of her face as she picked it up to get more lotion, “This is meant to be reapplied regularly if it is to work.”

 

“That’s what my cabaña girl is for.” Nyssa slapped her on the butt for that remark. “You just cost yourself a tip.”

 

“You had no complaints when I did something similar last night.”

 

“You’re damn right I didn’t.” Sara’s gaze turned sheepish, “But that was last night and here we are in the light of day.”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “I forget how provincial you are sometimes, Beloved.”

 

Wow. She was provincial? Nyssa practically grew up in a cave. Granted it was the fanciest cave ever but still, using incandescent light bulbs was too high tech for her father. “Oh excuse me Ms. I Never Had a Banana Split before I Met Sara.”

 

“Yes, because the combination of bananas and ice cream is the epitome of western culture.”

 

“You love them.”

 

“You are obsessed with food. I’d wager you’d leave me for a Big Belly Burger.”

 

“If it had bacon on it.”

 

They glared at each other for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. “I love you,” Nyssa said once their elation had tapered off.

 

“Of course you do,” Sara smiled, “I introduced you to junk food.”

 

Nyssa looked out on to the ocean, “You introduced me to a world with joy, with light and hope.” She turned back to Sara. “You are my sun and my stars. There would be nothing but darkness without you.”

 

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed.

 

She turned and looked back out at the gently crashing waves along the shore; somethings were easier to say not looking at the other woman. “A happy life is not something I ever imagined I’d have. I know I don’t deserve it. The story of one such as me only gets to end one way. I am no hero. I am not supposed to have a happy end and yet here I am with you so very happy.”

 

“Hey, no talking about endings.” Sara sat up and wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s waist resting her chin on the other woman’s shoulder. “Listen to me. You deserve every shred of happiness I can give you and more.” She tilted her head and placed a light kiss on the warm skin.

 

“This,” Nyssa gently laid her hand on Sara’s arms “Is the best thing you give me.” She took a deep breath, “These are the only moments where I find peace.”

 

“We could hang it all up, go out and find our own bit of paradise,” Sara mused.

 

“Even if we had some other life where my father wouldn’t hunt us down for such a betrayal, what would we do? Despite what the poets say we could not live on love alone.”

 

“True we’d need to hit a cash drop first. I’d need plenty of hundys to keep you in junk food.”

 

Nyssa laughed, “Please never use the term hundys ever again.” Sara kissed her cheek. “We’d be bored after two weeks.”

 

“True. How about when all this crap with Merlyn is over we run away for a bit, with approval of course, just you and me no League, no crazy Lance family drama, see how long it takes before we break and go find someone to punch out of sheer boredom?”

 

“That sounds like a dream,” Nyssa sighed and leaned back into Sara’s chest resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“Well, I plan to make it come true.” She’d make every dream of Nyssa’s she could come true. The woman in her arms did deserve happiness. Sara was going to do her damnedest to give every last bit of it she could to her Beloved.

 

They sat quietly after that. There was no need for more words at that point. They watched as the sun made its way down to become one with the waves. When the sky was mostly purple Nyssa rose and offered Sara her hand. They held hands all the way into the bungalow. Just inside the door Nyssa turned and gave Sara a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

 

Sara smiled at her, “Always my love.”  They kissed once again before they separated to prepare for their evening. “That can’t be good,” Sara said as she checked her phone. She had left it inside to charge while she spent time soaking up the sun.

 

“Pardon?” Nyssa called from the kitchen.

 

“I have like twenty missed calls from Laurel.” Sara hurriedly dialed her sister’s number. Nyssa came to stand inside the door to the bedroom. She too was concerned for Laurel.

 

“Sara, where have you been I’ve been trying to call you for hours.”

 

“Sorry, Nyssa and I…” Sara began but Laurel cut her off.

 

“Look there’s no easy way to tell you this so I’ll get right to it.”

 

“Laurel, you’re scaring me. Are Mom and Dad alright?”

 

“Oh god Sara I’m sorry. They’re fine.” Sara sighed in relief. “It’s Oliver. Well, actually his mom. She was killed.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“She was murdered,” Laurel’s voice wavered a bit as she said it like she was trying not to cry. Having actually been Ollie’s girlfriend and not just his side piece Laurel had spent much more time around Moira Queen than Sara had. It was understandable that she’d be upset both for Ollie’s loss and for having had a long association with the woman herself, even if it wasn’t always rosy.

 

“Laurel, I’ve got to go.”

 

“Sara wait…” But she had already disconnected the call.

 

Sara turned to Nyssa, “Moira Queen is dead.”

 

Nyssa hit a number on her own phone, “Fox, why I am just learning that Moira Queen is dead and from Laurel Lance of all people?” She said as soon as the call connected. Sara gestured for Nyssa to put the phone on speaker.

 

“Because all hell is breaking loose here.” Fox sounded harried, “There’s a new player on the scene.”

 

“Explain quickly.” Nyssa’s tone left no room for argument.

 

“Short version Roy Harper went nuts and tore up Verdant. That was a mess. I was compromised saving Thea from him. Then Queen and his family were kidnapped the same night. The guy that did it pretty much broke Willow in half when she tried to stop him from taking them. By the time we found her she had nearly bled out and the Queens were long gone. I reported in and the Demon’s Head said he would see to it that you were informed. Talia is sending three squads from Gotham. Mad Dog and Al Owal are also in route.”

 

“Do we know who is responsible?” Willow was a fine operative; the one responsible would bleed for this insult.

 

“The vigilante club is all freaking out over some guy named Slate.”

               

“Slade?” Sara gasped. She snatched the phone from Nyssa’s hand. “You mean Slade Wilson?” No, no, no.

               

“Yeah that sounds right.”

               

“We’ll be in touch,” Sara replied and hung up the phone. She had gone pale and was shaking. Nyssa hadn’t seen her look so terrified since the early days of their association when she’d wake up nearly every night screaming from her nightmares.

               

“Sara,” Nyssa gently asked, “Slade, he’s one of your monsters from the island isn’t he?”

               

“He is the monster,” She nodded. “We have to get back to Starling City now.”

 

Nyssa moved to the closet hurriedly gathering her things as Sara did the same. They were almost done when they heard the sound of an incoming helicopter. “It seems my father decided that a phone call would not be expedient enough.”

 

“Whatever gets us back to Starling City if I know Slade then everyone I care about there is in danger.”

 

Nyssa reached out and took Sara’s hand, “He’ll not take anyone or anything else from you Beloved. I swear it.”               

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re going to have to come in a little low,” The helicopter pilot’s voice rang out through their headsets, “ARGUS is trying to institute a no fly zone over the city.”

               

“Just get us as near the city center as you can,” Nyssa spared a glance towards Sara’s grim features. “As fast as you can.” Even though they had made good time it appeared that they were still too late to prevent Slade’s initial attack upon the city. The last transmission they had received from their team on the ground said that the attacks had been slowly spreading out from the city’s center. Enhanced mercenaries were moving from block to block causing as much damage as possible.

 

Sara watched as the suburbs surrounding Starling City zipped by. The air that rushed through the chopper was arid with the smell of smoke. The city, her city, was bleeding. The people had already been through so much because of Malcolm Merlyn and now this? It was probably not the right moment but she reaffirmed to herself her commitment to the League and its ideals. Some men just needed to be put down, evil replaced with death. She was one of Death’s chosen and she was itching to help Slade Wilson meet oblivion.

 

“Raven One do you copy?” A voice rang out over the chopper’s radio.

 

“Copy,” the pilot replied.

 

“The mirror crack'd from side to side; repeat the mirror crack’d from side to side.” A set of coordinates followed.

 

Nyssa growled, the message was code. It meant that Malcolm Merlyn had been sighted in the city and was making a play for Thea Queen. “Drop me off on the edge of the Glades, then rendezvous with the team at the coordinates given,” Sara told the pilot.

 

“Sara, no.”

 

Sara leaned over and took Nyssa’s hand, “You have to go.”

 

“I’ll not leave you alone to face Slade.”

 

“I won’t be alone,” She shook her head.

 

“Yes, because Oliver Queen guarded you so well from that madman the last time.” Sara had been imprisoned, tortured, nearly drowned, and finally left to starve. No, Nyssa did not trust that Oliver Queen, even with his newfound heroic streak, would safeguard her Beloved from this monster.

 

Sara reached up and cupped Nyssa’s cheek. “I won’t be alone because you are always with me. You trained me to be strong. You make me stronger every day. I am not the weak little girl Slade last met.” Sara looked Nyssa in the eye, “You have to catch Merlyn here and now.” She gestured out of the window at the smoking city below. “This is proof positive that these monsters cannot be allowed to run unchecked.”

 

“Sara.” Nyssa did not want to leave her.

 

“I promise I won’t do anything reckless.” She smiled. “But you have to go and I have to find my family. I’ll make sure that Laurel and my dad are safe and then you can come find me when you’re done.”

 

Nyssa closed her eyes. She knew what honor dictated she had to do but she didn’t like it. She wished she was different. She wished that she could put Sara first this time. “Hey,” Sara called forcing her to snap her eyes open. “I need you to do this. I need you to get him.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “Anything you wish Beloved.” She would always attempt to do whatever Sara wished of her. Even if it ripped her heart out to do it. Sara leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn’t a desperate kiss, because she wasn’t saying goodbye. She was more than certain that she would see Nyssa again this night.

 

“I can drop you off at that parking garage coming up.” The pilot’s voice called interrupting them. They had both forgotten he was listening for a moment.

 

“Perfect,” Sara replied unbuckling her harness and standing.

 

Nyssa stood as well, “Tell Laurel we shall take her to dinner when this is over to catch up.” She tried to give them both something to look forward to before she had to tuck the loving, Sara-inspired parts of herself away to go and do what must be done.

 

“She’ll love that. I think she dug up some pictures from my awkward pre-teen years to show you.”

 

“I have no doubt that you were just as beautiful as always,” Nyssa smiled.

 

“We’re almost good for you to drop,” the pilot announced.

 

“Good hunting Beloved,” Nyssa quickly kissed her once more. “Stay safe until I am by your side again.” Please do not leave me. I couldn’t bare it.

 

“Good hunting Nyssa,” Sara returned the familiar blessing. “You be sure to do the same,” She smiled as she prepared to leap from the runner down to the parking deck rapidly coming up below them. She tried to project confidence to Nyssa. They each had a job to do. Nyssa needed to be focused if she was going to return to Sara in one piece. “And don’t worry so much, remember I’m not that easy to kill babe.” She jumped.

 

Nyssa watched as Sara landed and rolled to her feet. The pilot kept them hovering there as she ran across the concrete towards a staircase situated in the western corner of the parking area. When her Beloved was out of sight Nyssa turned back towards the pilot, “Go.” She prayed god would not damn her for leaving Sara to set out alone in this storm.

 

“Dad,” Laurel said to Quentin as soon as her call connected. She and Oliver had finally made their way back to street level. She felt like she had crawled out of purgatory only to end up in hell. Everything was going crazy around them and she knew her father, the good cop, would plant himself in the middle of it.

               

“Laurel are you safe?” he asked. She could tell he was worried. She was more concerned about him. It was probably open season on cops at this point.

               

“I am now,” she replied looking around as they walked. “I’m with the Arrow.” She still couldn’t believe that Oliver was the vigilante. How had she never realized that? For that matter how had her father never realized? God they had been so oblivious.

               

“Well that’s…that’s good.” Quentin said. He sounded tired. Laurel couldn’t imagine what he must have already been through tonight. “Listen something tells me he’s got work to do. I want you off the streets.”

               

“Yeah,” she replied. She didn’t really want to hang out, out here either.

               

“Laurel, please keep low. Keep out of sight alright?”

               

“Dad I know, you don’t have to worry,” She answered. Oliver put his hand out to stop her from walking further. “About me,” Her voice trailed off from shock. They could see more of the city from the top of this hill. A helicopter flew overhead towards the smoke rising up from the city’s center. This was even worse than she had thought. She hung up the phone as a van pulled up behind them.

               

“You okay,” Diggle asked as he got out of the van and walked over to them.

               

“Yeah,” Laurel couldn’t believe this was happening again. How much did the people of this city have to suffer through?

               

“You?” Oliver asked.

               

“Isabel attacked Digg so I hit her with the van,” Felicity replied. Laurel smirked, go Felicity.

               

“Slade’s army. He has at least fifty men out there. All like him.” Oliver growled.

               

“They’re everywhere,” Diggle nodded.

               

“I need to stop them.” Laurel honestly didn’t see how he could at this point. Oliver was one man and Slade had an army of monsters on his side.

               

“You might have a way,” They all turned to look at Felicity, “STAR Labs called they have a cure. There’s a courier in route.”

               

“Where is it?” Oliver asked.

               

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed the number Cisco had given her for the courier. “Hello,” he answered. He sounded hurt and afraid. Not good.

               

“Hey it’s Felicity Smoak,” she quickly set her phone to speaker so they could all hear the conversation. “Where are you?”

               

“Fourth Street,” The courier replied he was breathing heavily. “I don’t know what happened. A guy in a hockey mask came out of nowhere and attacked my car. Please help me.” Oh god this kept getting worse. Laurel watched as another fire sprung up in the distance.

               

“Stay where you are,” Oliver ordered.

               

“I couldn’t move if I wanted to. I think my leg’s broken.” Laurel heard Felicity tell him they’d be there soon as she disconnected the call.

               

Laurel looked at Oliver, “You should go.” They had a chance now to try and stop this. Oliver needed to get moving. He was wasting time standing around here.

               

“Laurel I’m not leaving you out here in the middle of this.” It was sweet of him but pointless. If he didn’t get that cure she’d probably be dead by morning anyway.

               

“The precinct, it’s in the other direction I’ll be fine,” She nodded and started to walk away.

               

Oliver grabbed her, “Laurel, no.”

               

Didn’t Oliver get it? She wasn’t important at the moment. The city was. She shook her head, “I don’t need you right now. Everyone else does.” Oliver stared at her. “So go, go save the city.” Oliver, Felicity and Diggle climbed into the van. Laurel watched as they drove away.  She turned and started moving in the opposite direction towards her father’s precinct.

 

The train station on the other side of town was in complete chaos. Men in orange and black masks were attacking everyone. Thea ducked behind a column. She had to get out of here. She turned and ran for the doors but someone had locked them. She pulled as hard as she could but they wouldn’t budge. They were trapped in here with those men. One grabbed her from behind pulling her off of her feet.

 

“Hey,” A voice shouted. Something collided with the man holding Thea sending them both crashing to the ground. Thea rolled away gasping for breath. Why was everyone trying to kill her lately?

 

The man stood up. He was huge. In addition to his orange and black mask he also appeared to be wearing some type of body armor. He was basically a walking tank. Thea looked past him to see her savior. “Fox?” She muttered. What was she doing here?

 

“Hey ugly, she’s a little young for you isn’t she? Why not go for more of a challenge?” Oh great Fox has gone insane and we’re both going to die. Thea knew the woman had some skills she had watched her shoot Roy after all but these guys were like Roy turned up to eleven. And it didn’t look like Fox had a gun this time.

 

“Who are you?” The man in the mask asked.

 

“I’m her friend,” Fox replied and threw something at the man. He didn’t even try to dodge it. Whatever it was hit him in the chest and impaled itself in his body armor. He pulled it out and looked at the object. At first Thea assumed it was some kind of throwing knife but it wasn’t a knife at all. It was a small boomerang and it was flashing. It exploded in the masked man’s hand sending him crashing to the ground.

 

Thea’s eyes widened, “How did you do that?”

 

Fox rushed over and helped her to stand; she was dressed in leather pants and a black leather vest. She looked like she would on any other night she’d spend working in the bar except for the bandoleer across her chest that she had pulled that freaky boomerang from. What was going on? “Long story sweetheart. I promise I’ll tell it to you later,” She held out her hand for Thea, “But now we gotta go.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who you really are.”

 

“Look Thea,” Fox began but was hit in the chest with two arrows. She looked down at them and then crumpled to the ground.

 

“She’s with the League of Assassins,” a new voice called. Thea looked over her shoulder to see Malcolm Merlyn standing behind her bow in hand. “And I just saved your life.” Thea turned and ran.

 

Laurel ran down the sidewalk. Panicked neighborhood residents passed her running in the opposite direction. That was probably not a good sign. She turned to go through an alleyway she normally used as a shortcut but found it gated off. She pulled at the gate but it wouldn’t budge. Great, just great. She saw one of Slade’s men coming her way. She turned to face him her back against the wall.

               

She heard a clang like a piece of metal falling to the ground. The gate slid open. “Laurel.” She turned to see Sara standing there in her working gear. “Come on!” She grabbed Laurel’s hand and they ran down the alley way.  After they had been running for a few minutes Laurel stopped. Sara turned to look at her confused as to why she had stopped. “Are you hurt?”

               

Laurel just shook her head and pulled Sara into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

               

Sara chuckled and returned the gesture, “Shouldn’t I be saying that about you?” They heard a crash. “Okay no time for Lance family drama. We have actual drama going on.” She grabbed Laurel’s hand and took off running again.

               

“Are you alone? Where’s Nyssa?” Laurel panted.

               

“She’s handling another matter on the other side of town.”       

               

“What could be more important than being here with you?” Laurel sounded angry. She stopped running again. Sara sighed. What part of fleeing for their lives did her sister not understand?

               

She could tell Laurel was getting ready to be stubborn over this, “Trust me, when Nyssa is successful a lot of lives are going to be saved because of what she’s doing right now.” She considered telling Laurel just what Nyssa was up to but decided against it. There were enough terrors running around tonight without adding another boogieman to Laurel’s nightmare.

               

“Isn’t she in charge? Couldn’t she send someone with you so you’d have someone watching your back?”

               

“Laurel, I can take care of myself,” She looked her sister up and down. “Shouldn’t I be yelling at you for running around out here by yourself? Why are you even out here? That’s insane!” Laurel was an attorney. She sat behind a desk all day. She was really going to stand there and act like Sara was the one that needed a babysitter out here? Really?

               

“I got trapped with the Arrow,” Laurel paused for a moment, “You know he’s Oliver right?”

               

Sara smiled, “He finally told you huh?”

               

“Not exactly.” Laurel tried to explain to Sara how this nightmare began.

 

Thea ran between the deserted train cars. Between the crazy masked guys and Malcolm Merlyn this place was a nightmare. She had to get out of here. She stumbled up on the body of one of the security guards. His gun was lying next to his hand. She bent down and picked it up. She quickly ducked behind a column when she heard someone coming.

               

“Thea,” Malcom called, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

               

“Why should I believe you?” She called. “You hurt my friend.”

               

“That woman was not your friend Thea.”

               

“She was more a friend to me than you are.” She’d worked side by side with Fox for months. She had saved her when Roy went crazy. She might not know everything about the woman but Fox had shown Thea more care than Malcolm Merlyn ever had.  “You’re a murderer. A terrorist. A psychopath.”

               

“I don’t expect you to understand what I’ve done. Not now.” Malcolm said, she could tell he was getting closer. Her hand holding the gun began to sweat. Could she use it? “Not without more time to explain.”

               

Thea shook her head, “How are you even alive? Why are you here?”

               

“I heard what happened to your mother. I needed to make sure you were alright. I needed to see my daughter.”

               

That made Thea angry. He had threatened her mother. He had forced her to do horrible things. He couldn’t just stand there and act like he cared now after she was dead. Thea stepped into the light to face him but she kept the gun tucked behind her back. “I am not your daughter. You’re nothing to me. And I want nothing from you. Do you understand?”

               

“Yes, but right now you need my help. My protection. You have no idea Thea how dangerous it is out there. The city is falling at least let me take you to safety.” Malcolm held his arm out for her.

               

“No means no Malcolm,” a hand reached up and pulled him backwards by the shoulder. Before he could muster up a counter attack he was thrown head first into the side of the train car.  Fox stood glaring at him. He groaned but didn’t get up.  She gestured to where his arrows had hit her, the wounds now almost closed, “Accelerated healing or did you forget that I have nine lives motherfucker?” All he did was groan again in response.

               

She ran towards Thea, “Come on,” She held her hand out to her like Malcolm had a moment ago, “He won’t stay down for long and more of those masked guys are coming.”

               

Thea knew she had three choices, run on her own which she knew was pretty much a death sentence, stay with Malcolm who was clearly still insane or trust Fox who she knew for a fact hadn’t told her everything. “Nine lives, isn’t that a cat thing?” She went for the lesser of two evils. Better the devil I sort of know.

               

“Let me have my moment,” Fox replied with a smile. “Let’s head back towards the baggage storage area.”

 

Laurel and Sara had to double back a couple of blocks when they hit a road block. It was taking them far longer than Sara would have liked to get to the precinct. They came upon a police cruiser. An officer was lying on the hood of the vehicle. Laurel rushed forward to check his pulse. Sara sat down on a crate nearby. She could tell the officer was dead even from this far away. What a waste. She stared down at the ground. She should have done more to stop this.

               

“Sara,” Laurel asked turning back towards her. “Are you alright?”

               

She shook her head, “I’m sorry Laurel.”

               

That confused Laurel. “What are you apologizing for?”

               

“I should have stopped this.”

               

“What? Sara you couldn’t have known any of this was going to happen.”

               

“But I did. I knew Slade was dangerous.” I knew he was a monster. I helped make him that way. Looking around her now Sara thought that just might be her worst sin. So many people were suffering now for her and Oliver’s mistake. None of them should have ever made it off the island.

               

“Slade, the man after Oliver who’s controlling these guys, you know him too?” Laurel asked to clarify. She should have figured Sara would have been aware of this guy. She thought about Moira Queen. Thank god Sara hadn’t been in the city then. He could have gone after her too.

               

Sara nodded, “From the island. I should have killed him when I had the chance. This is my fault.”

               

“No,” Laurel shook her head. “I’m not going to pretend that I’ve been through anything that you have. One thing that I’ve learned in the past year is that these things they don’t break us. They make us who we are. This,” Laurel gestured back towards the dead police officer, “Is not who you are. You are not responsible for this Sara. Whether you could have killed Slade once before or not, it doesn’t matter. The only people to blame for this are Slade and his men.”

               

“But,” Sara began.

 

Laurel shook her head, “What matters now is that you’re here trying to stop him. You’re my hero. And I am so proud you’re my sister.” She smiled at Sara. She stood up and held out her hand. Sara stared at her for a long moment; seeming to decide something for herself she nodded and took Laurel’s hand. She stood up and hugged her.

 

“I love you Laurel.”

 

Laurel smiled, “I love you too.” She let Sara go after one last squeeze. “Now let’s go find some ass for you to kick.”

 

“Oh no we’re taking you straight to Dad. No ass kicking.”

 

“Hey, I can handle myself,” Laurel protested. “I totally shot an exploding arrow earlier.” She mimicked shooting the bow, “Blew up an entire pile of debris, boom.” Sure she was terrified at the time but Sara didn’t need to know that.

 

“I am so kicking Oliver’s ass once we get out of this mess,” Sara grumbled. She didn’t even want to know why Laurel had to use one of Ollie’s trick arrows. Wasn’t he the one that was supposed to be saving people and not the other way around?

 

“Can I sell tickets?” Sara just rolled her eyes in reply.

 

Nyssa met the gaze of each of the assembled men lined up in a warehouse on the west side of the city. “Malcolm Merlyn cannot be allowed to escape. My father wants him taken alive but if it comes down to it, if the choice is between allowing him to flee or killing him you will end his miserable life.” The men grunted their understanding. “Gather your gear we move out in three minutes.”

 

She turned to Al Owal and Mad Dog. “Fox’s last transmission stated she was at the train station?”

 

“Yes, Princess,” Al Owal replied. “She had been following Thea Queen. That was twenty minutes ago.”

 

Nyssa frowned, twenty minutes was a lifetime on a night such as this. She felt a sliver of worry for her friend. She did not doubt Fox’s abilities; however The Magician was slippery on a good day adding the fact that madmen were tearing this city apart? “How far are we?”

 

“Less than a mile.”

 

“Good,” She nodded. “Al Owal I want you to take a squad to the north. Mad Dog a squad to the south. I will take a handful of men into the station itself while the two of you close in from each side. I want to cut off any chance of Merlyn being able to flee.” They nodded their understanding. “Should you encounter any of these masked men you are to kill them without question.”

 

“Is it truly our matter to interfere in Princess?” Al Owal asked.

 

She glared at him, “This is my Beloved’s home. I will not suffer the insult of these men thinking that they may bring chaos here unchecked.” She pointed towards the fires burning in the distance. “Even if Starling City were not Ta-er al-asfer’s home, this is senseless, evil. We have each sworn to replace evil with death. We will complete our task at the train station and then we will do what must be done to stop this madness. The bell now tolls for Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson.”

 

Laurels’ phone rang as they were rounding a corner a few blocks away from the precinct, “It’s Dad. Hello.”

 

“Laurel, baby where are you?”

 

“Fifty-fifth and Alford,” Laurel replied, “There are a few road blocks.”

 

“You’re okay?”

 

“Yeah,” She answered. She looked over at her sister. “A friend of The Arrow’s is with me.”

 

 “Right, okay listen stay there. I’m on my way.” Laurel hung up. She told Sara that their father was on the way.

 

“Thank you,” Sara told her. Laurel knew she was thanking her for the fact that she described her as simply The Arrow’s friend to their father.

 

“You need to tell them soon.”

 

“Not now Laurel.” They had argued about this a couple of times since Laurel had left rehab. She was convinced that their parents needed to know that Sara was alive. Sara was still convinced that they were better off not knowing.

 

“I agree,” Laurel compromised, “But when all this dies down...”

 

Sara glared at her, “What am I supposed to say? Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I’ve been alive all this time and oh by the way I spend my nights killing people?” Yeah that will go over really well.

 

“Not great but still better than how I found out,” Laurel quipped. She patted Sara on the shoulder, “We’ll think of something.”

 

Sara sighed, “We have to live through tonight first.”

 

“True,” Laurel agreed, “Oh maybe you should lead with your super rich girlfriend, who speaks ten languages. Mom will love that. Maybe Nyssa will distract them from all the other stuff so they don’t ask too many questions.”

 

“I think Nyssa only distracts me like that,” Sara grinned. Nyssa did tend to divert her attention from everyone and everything else when she walked into a room.

 

“Sara, Nyssa distracts everyone like that.” Seriously, Laurel was still trying to figure out how someone was that pretty in real life. It wasn’t fair really. She spared a thought for Fox as well. They must put something in the water back at that secret assassin headquarters.

 

Thea wished she had some water. “Where are we going?” She asked as Fox looked around the baggage storage area in the train station. Thea was sitting on a stack of luggage. Running for your life was exhausting. She had to start doing more cardio.

 

“There’s got to be a door around here somewhere,” Fox muttered. Several of the shelves had toppled over. It looked like someone had tossed a grenade in here.

 

“Okay but once we get outside, where could we possibly go? I’m sure those masked guys aren’t just attacking the train station.” She thought about Oliver, he was probably out there somewhere. God she hoped he was okay. She was mad at him but he had already suffered enough.

 

Fox grunted as she lifted a shelving unit and shoved it aside. “No, Merlyn was right. It’s chaos out there; they’re storming the city, ripping everything apart.”

 

“So where can we go if you do get us out of here?”

 

Fox stopped what she was doing and moved over to crouch in front of where Thea was sitting. “I promise I’m going to get you out of here safely. I know a place we can go where no one, not Merlyn, not these hockey goon wannabes will be able to get to you.”

 

“One of your assassin hangouts?”

 

“You picked up on that bit of Merlyn’s speech huh?” Fox stood and stretched out some kinks in her back. The lacerations in her chest pulled a little. She hated arrow wounds.

 

“Yeah, you don’t exactly look like an assassin.”

 

Fox snorted, and who made Thea Queen such an expert on assassins? “And what do assassins look like exactly?” This she had to hear.

 

“I don’t know,” Thea shrugged, “Malcolm?”

 

“Trust me Malcolm Merlyn is nothing like the rest of us.”

 

“I agree,” Malcolm said as he limped into the room. He drew back his bow and pointed it at Fox. “I’m better than all of you.”

 

“Seriously?” Fox groaned. There were scary, over protective fathers and then there was Malcolm Merlyn apparently.

 

“Where’s Dad?” Laurel asked. She was starting to get worried. “He should be here by now.”

 

Sara looked around them. It was hard to get a read on what was happening in the area from where they were standing. “We should get to a better vantage point.”

 

“Help me,” They heard a woman’s voice call. “Please anybody. Please help.”

 

Sara turned to Laurel, “Stay here.” She ran towards the source of the voice. She maybe got ten feet away before Laurel turned and followed her. A woman and her child were standing in front of a burning brownstone. Some other residents rushed out of the front door behind them.

 

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked hurrying to the woman’s side. She had lost track of Sara.

 

The woman pointed towards the burning building, “My daughter’s still in there.” She left her son standing next to Laurel and stepped forward. “I couldn’t get to her.” She almost reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front door when an explosion rocked the building sending flames rushing towards her. She staggered back covering her eyes. Laurel pulled the woman back to stand next to the curb.

 

She heard the sound of a police car pulling up behind them. “Laurel,” Quentin called as he and another officer got out of the car.

 

“Dad.” She was so relieved to see him. Now if Sara would just appear again.

 

“Laurel, are you hurt?” He held her at arm’s length and looked her over for any injuries. He couldn’t believe his daughter had been wandering around in this mess for half the night. The thought of all the terrible things that could have happened to her gave him chills.

 

“No I’m fine,” She answered as he pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m okay,” she promised. Quentin looked up at the burning building and started to move forward before there was another explosion. The woman whimpered. Laurel felt awful for her. Quentin tried to radio for a fire truck. Like they would be able to get here in time. No one was answering him though.

 

The woman took a sharp breath. Laurel looked up to see a figure moving through the smoke. It was Sara and she was holding a little girl. “Dad,” Laurel cried, “Dad.” Quentin looked up as well. He recognized the Arrow’s friend who had helped save Laurel from The Huntress. He ran forward to take the little girl from her arms.

 

“She’s fine,” Laurel assured the distraught mother. She looked worriedly at Sara who was bent over her hands on her thighs breathing deeply. Quentin handed the girl off to her mother. Laurel looked to Sara and mouthed “Are you okay?”

 

Sara nodded. She motioned for Laurel to go with their father. Laurel glared at her. She hoped she conveyed that she expected Sara to follow. Sara just smiled and ran away.

 

“Who was that?” The woman asked stealing Laurel’s attention.

 

“That’s The Canary,” she answered a proud smile on her face. Her little sister the hero.

 

“Trying to play the hero isn’t like you Fox,” Merlyn quipped. Fox smiled when she noticed the trickle of blood running down the left side of his face from a wound near his hairline. She should have thrown him harder. “Is that your angle? Trying to convince my daughter you’re some sort of cliché good guy?”

 

Fox made sure she was between Thea and Merlyn. “We did this earlier Malcolm. You know that one arrow isn’t going to stop me from ripping your head off,” She growled. Not to mention that she’d see the arrow coming this time. The slimy bastard better pray he doesn’t miss his shot. Nyssa and Ra’s would be pissed if she killed him; they’d get over it though.

 

“This one’s explosive.” Fox noticed the steady light being emitted from the arrowhead. Just great. The psycho got some upgrades. “I don’t see you healing from that wound so quickly,” Merlyn sneered. “Now come over here.”

 

Fox looked back at Thea. He probably wouldn’t fire that so near his daughter. Then again that was assuming his concern for the girl was genuine. She couldn’t risk Merlyn firing that arrow off in here. She walked closer to him. When she was within two feet he commanded, “On your knees.”

 

“Fox don’t,” Thea cried out.

 

She glanced over her shoulder. The girl had stood up, she was visibly shaking. “It’ll be okay Thea.”

 

“Yes, Thea, everything will be alright once I get rid of her. I promise,” Merlyn added.

 

“Why don’t you just leave us alone?” Thea cried.

 

“I can’t do that. This woman will hurt you because of me. Her sort is not kind without an ulterior motive. She wants to use you to get to me. You are all I have left. Thea please come with me,” Malcolm called still pointing his bow at Fox’s chest.

 

“I don’t want anything to do with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?” She pointed the gun she had found earlier at Merlyn.

 

“If you’re going to use that you’ll want to click the safety off,” He instructed her. Fox groaned. The first thing they were going to do when they got out of here was going to be shooting lessons. Thea looked at the gun confused for a moment before she did as he said and thumbed the safety.

 

“I’ll shoot you,” Thea said. Fox had heard kittens that were more threatening. Oh boy. “I will,” Thea continued.

 

“I can see it in your eyes,” Merlyn replied, he sounded proud. This guy was certifiable. “My eyes. There just like mine.” Oh god, were we really having an Oprah moment over a gun? Fox was suddenly happy to be an orphan. “Both of them filled with pain and anger. Because those we loved were ripped from us. I lost my name, my wife. Tommy…”

 

Thea waved the gun, “Shut up.” He had killed Tommy. Her brother was dead. She never got a chance to have that connection to him because of Malcolm.

 

“You’re all I have left in the world. And you’ve lost everything.”

 

“Don’t listen to his bullshit Thea,” Fox said. Merlyn kicked her.

 

“You don’t get to talk right now,” He snapped. He began kicking her repeatedly. Fox curled up to shield her torso from the blows.

 

“Stop it!” Thea cried. She pulled the trigger and fired twice. Merlyn fell.

 

“Damn kid didn’t think you had it in you,” Fox groaned. She slowly stood up and moved towards Thea. The girl stood staring at Merlyn’s crumpled body the still smoking gun remained pointed at where he previously stood.

 

“Hey, hey,” Fox said, “Look at me. Thea.” The girl’s eyes snapped over to her. “That’s it. Look at me not at him. Focus on me. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay now.”

 

Thea’s eyes teared up. She lowered the gun. Fox pulled her into a hug. The first kill was always the hardest. “Shhh, I’ve got you.” Thea sobbed into her shoulder. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

“Of course she is,” A voice said from behind them. “I’m not stupid, it’s called body armor.” Merlyn stood up once again aiming his bow at them. Fox glanced over her shoulder and noted that he was holding a regular arrow this time. He must have dropped the explosive one when Thea shot him. Nice work kid even if you didn’t kill the bastard. Fox turned getting ready to rush him. Thea raised the gun again.

 

But before any of them could make a move several men in outfits similar to Merlyn’s dropped down from the rafters. “Took you long enough,” Fox said smiling at them and relaxing her stance. Her role in this matter was finished for the moment. Merlyn turned to run but found himself surrounded on all sides.

 

A gloved hand landed on Thea’s arm causing her to lower the gun, “Thea Queen, you have nothing to fear from us. You may lower your weapon. You are safe now.” The woman turned to Merlyn. “You however, Malcolm Merlyn, have a great deal to fear.”

 

“Nyssa,” He sneered. “Here to do your father’s dirty work? What’s it like to know that all you’ll ever be is a glorified lackey? At least I forged my own path.”

 

She stood her ground in the face of his ire. Her head held high. This cowardly waste of a man’s words could not alter her focus. “I am here to bring justice for all the innocents that you killed in this city forging your path of destruction.”

 

“Friends of yours?” Thea asked Fox. She simply gave the girl a feral smile and nodded. This was about to get interesting. She had Thea step back further out of the way.

 

“Yeah Dad, I’m just going to go hang out over here out of the way.” Laurel pointed to the stairwell just outside of the bullpen. They had made it back to the precinct relatively easily all things considered. As soon as they walked in the room Quentin was swarmed with officers needing his input on various operations in progress.

 

Quentin leaned over and kissed Laurel on the forehead, “I am so happy you’re safe baby girl.”

 

Laurel smiled, “Go do your thing.” She turned and left the bullpen. She walked over to the central staircase and settled herself down about half way up. She was sitting for about five minutes when she heard a pair of boots walking down the stairs behind her. There was a heavy aroma of smoke. She smiled. “You okay? It looked like you breathed in a lot of smoke back there.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sara replied sitting down a few feet behind her staying hidden in the shadows.

 

“Are you actually fine or are you playing tough girl for my benefit?” Laurel glanced over her shoulder at Sara. She looked okay but Laurel had grown up a cop’s daughter so she knew these heroic types tended to underplay any injuries.

 

Sara chuckled, “I’m telling the truth. I promise Laurel.” She looked like she was going to say something else but quickly shut her mouth. It confused Laurel for a moment until she heard voices coming closer to where they sat.

 

“You wouldn’t believe it a blonde in a mask ran out of a burning building with a kid in her arms. It was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.” The patrol officer that had gone with Quentin to pick up Laurel told another officer as they walked past their perch on the stairs. “That woman’s a hero.”

 

“Hear that?” Laurel asked, once the officers were out of earshot. “Looks like I’m going to have some competition for president of The Canary’s fan club.”

 

“I think Nyssa already has that job,” Sara chuckled. Then she sighed. It had been too long since the other woman had last checked in. She knew the helicopter had landed safely but nothing else. She thought she would have heard something from her by now. She didn’t doubt that Nyssa could beat Malcom Merlyn in a fair fight; it was simply that Malcolm Merlyn hardly ever fought fair.

 

“I’m sure she’s okay doing whatever mysterious thing she’s doing,” Laurel told her picking up on Sara’s unease. “I mean Nyssa trained The Canary right? And that woman’s a total bad ass.”

 

Sara smiled, “That’s true.”

 

“Detective Lance,” They heard the Lieutenant call out. Sara signaled for Laurel to move down stairs. They creeped over to the wall separating the stairway from the bullpen. They could see the officer’s had gathered around the TV.

 

“We are watching live footage of an army convoy arriving on the outskirts of the city to restore order.” The news announcer intoned. Images of military style trucks and armed men exiting them filled the screen.

 

“Looks like the cavalry’s here finally.” Quentin said nodding to the screen. He sounded relived.

 

“Maybe,” The Lieutenant replied. His tone implied that he did not believe it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, they’re taking up positions at the bridges and tunnels.”

 

“Well those are the only ways into the city,” Quentin replied. It seemed to make sense to him.

 

“Yeah and the only ways out,” Sara whispered to Laurel. This wasn’t a good sign.

 

“A buddy of mine in military intelligence once told me that the army’s not always the army.” They overheard the Lieutenant’s explanation to Quentin.

 

“He’s right,” Sara told Laurel. She gestured for her to follow her back up the stairs.

 

“But it’s clearly the military. The trucks the uniforms,” Laurel said once they were concealed from the crowd again.

 

“The nearest army base is three hundred miles from here,” Sara said shaking her head.

 

“I am not going to ask why or how you know that.”

 

“Think about it, how could they mobilize to Starling City so fast.”

 

“If that isn’t the army,” Laurel’s eyes widened as she thought about it. “We need to find your girlfriend and Oliver fast.” Sara nodded. This whole thing was about to get a lot worse.

 

“Did you truly believe that you could hide from us forever?”

               

“Nyssa listen to me,” Malcolm began.

               

“Save it,” Nyssa commanded. “There is nothing you can say that will absolve you from your fate.”

 

Malcolm fired his arrow as Nyssa advanced on him. She easily dodged the shot. She closed in on him before he could pull another arrow from his quiver. He swung out at Nyssa with his bow. She did a back bend to avoid the strike, drawing her sword as she rose up again. Malcolm blocked her follow up strike. He managed to land a blow to her side. She toppled off balance for a moment. He swung out at her again trying to take advantage of her small slip but she parried his strike just in time. Turning his attack aside she darted forward slashing him across the forearm, causing him to drop his bow. “You’re getting sloppy in your elder years,” Nyssa smiled.

               

She kicked out at his left knee causing his leg to buckle. She followed that move with a wicked left cross to his jaw. Merlyn fell on to his back. Nyssa brought her knee down into his diaphragm forcing the breath from his body. She hit him once more across the temple with the handle of her blade knocking him unconscious.

               

Nyssa stood nodding to her men. Three of them stepped forward to bind Merlyn’s hands and feet. “If he escapes I shall kill your families first before I make you beg for death. Remember that,” She warned them as she sheathed her sword.

 

She turned to Fox and Thea, “That concluded far faster than I had anticipated.” She noticed the blood on Fox’s skin. “Are you injured?”

 

“The bastard shot me,” She looked down at her chest. “I’m mostly healed now. Give me five minutes and a protein bar and I’ll be a little bloody but good to go.”

 

“Who are you people?” Thea was amazed that the woman had put Malcolm freaking Merlyn on his back so quickly.

 

“I am Nyssa…”

 

“Do we really have time for the speech?” Fox interrupted her.

 

“Why is informing people of my title such an issue these days?” Nyssa grumbled. She had always considered it best when those she interacted with knew from the start exactly whom they were dealing with. And what hell would follow should they defy her.

 

“I don’t know masked crazies tearing up the town? The traitor finally in our grasp yet not totally secure at the moment?” Fox supplied.

 

Nyssa glanced at Thea Queen. The girl had seen a demonstration of her power. She supposed formal introductions could wait for now. “You have a point.” Nyssa activated her coms, “We have the traitor and Thea Queen. All squads rendezvous at Al Owal’s positon for evac to the bunker.” She nodded towards Thea, “It’s not safe in the city. You’ll have to come with us for now.”

 

“What the hell,” She shrugged looking at Fox, “Hang with one assassin, hang with an army of assassins.” At least the girl was proving to be reasonable about all this. They didn’t have time for hysterics.

 

“Come we must go quickly. Our hunting is not over this night.” The sooner Malcolm Merlyn was secured the sooner she could go find Sara. She hoped that together they could help end this madness before her Beloved’s home was entirely lost.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“What are you going to do?” Laurel asked as Sara made yet another circuit of the room. They had moved up to the near deserted upper level of the precinct. She watched as Sara paced back and forth across one of the offices.

 

“I’m not sure,” Sara groaned. She had tried raising Nyssa on her coms but the League team in the city had apparently gone radio silent. Laurel had tried to call Felicity but their friend wasn’t picking up. They both tried to call Ollie to no avail but they assumed he couldn’t keep his cell phone in those leather pants. They listened in on the police scanners running in the bullpen below for a while but there were no mentions of the vigilante or anyone that sounded like Nyssa. With no intel on either Team Arrow or the League they were stuck here flying blind.

 

“You can’t go out on your own right now Sara.”

 

Actually she could it just wouldn’t be the best decision from a tactical standpoint. “I know but I can’t just sit here and do nothing either.”

 

“Then why don’t the two of us set out and find Oliver Queen so we can end this madness.” Sara turned to see Nyssa crouching in an open window. The woman climbed the rest of the way into the building. Fox followed closely behind her. “Laurel I trust you are well?” She asked.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara cried and jumped into the woman’s arms. She didn’t want to admit it but she had been so worried for the other woman.

 

“I am well Beloved,” Nyssa whispered in to her hair, knowing that the lack of information must have worried Sara a great deal.

 

Sara pulled back to look at her, “It’s done?” Nyssa nodded. Sara pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

 

“Jeez really guys?” Fox asked. The pair ignored her.

 

“Hey,” Laurel said coming to stand beside her. She noticed the flaky patch of dried blood on her vest. “Are you okay?”

 

“Got shot, got better,” Fox shrugged.

 

“You people are so weird.”

 

Fox smiled at her, “We grow on you though. Kind of like you Lances.”

 

“Laurel,” They heard feet on the stairs. “Laurel are you up here?”

 

“Uh yeah dad,” Laurel replied. “I’ll be right down.” She shot a worried glance at Sara. Sure she wanted her to tell their parents she was still alive but now was really not the best time or way for their Dad to find out.

 

“Nah I need to take a quick break seems nice and quiet up here,” Quentin replied.

 

“Quick get under a desk or something. He can’t see us,” Sara hissed at Fox and Nyssa.

 

Fox ducked behind a table as Sara went for a nearby desk. Nyssa however remained standing in the middle of the room. “Nyssa!” Sara hissed. “Get over here.”

 

“Laurel did you dig up a radio or something? Could have sworn I heard voices,” Quentin said as he reached the top of the stairs. He took three steps towards the room before reaching up and grabbing his neck. “Wha,” He exclaimed before he slumped over. He saw a pair of black boots stepping towards him before he blacked out completely.

 

“Dad,” Laurel cried rushing over to where he now lay on the carpet. Fox and Sara quickly scrambled from their hiding places.

 

Sara turned wide eyed to Nyssa, “Did you just hit my father with a tranquillizer dart?”

 

“I panicked?” She looked down at her feet as if she actually felt bad.

 

Sara’s eyes narrowed, she didn’t buy it. “You don’t panic.”

 

With that accusation Nyssa dropped the pretense entirely, “Oh do calm down he’ll be fine. I simply had no wish to cower under a desk like a common criminal.”

 

“Maybe you guys should get moving. I’ll take care of Dad,” Laurel sighed.

 

Fox went over and picked Quentin up, “Here let me at least get him on to that sofa over there before we leave.”

 

Sara turned to glare at Nyssa, “You are in so much trouble later.”

 

Nyssa pulled Sara’s body against hers. “I’m looking forward to it. I am due the spoils of battle already for this night.” She whispered to her. Sara shivered at the sensation of Nyssa’s lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “We’re working towards a bonus. Try not to use up all your energy. You shall need it later.” She pecked Sara on the cheek as she stood there gaping at her comments. Nyssa simply smirked and turned for the window. “Laurel, Sara said something earlier about awkward photographs.”

 

“Oh yeah tons. Sara ever tell you about summer camp?” Sara groaned, snapping out of her Nyssa induced haze. Why did Laurel have to actually like Nyssa? It wasn’t fair that they were going to gang up on her.

 

“I’ll make us dinner at your apartment the next time we are in the city. I look forward to seeing them.” She hopped out of the window before Laurel could reply.

 

“Sorry she’s not one for long goodbyes,” Sara said.

 

Laurel nodded, she wasn’t offended. She looked into Sara’s eyes. “Please be careful.”

 

“Don’t worry we won’t let anything happen to her,” Fox said making her way to the window. “She still owes me fifty bucks, I expect to collect.” With that she jumped joining Nyssa on the street outside.

 

Sara pulled Laurel into a hug, “Keep an eye on Dad for me?”

 

“Seriously, Sara be careful.”

 

“I will be, don’t worry. I’ve got a guardian demon and her annoying sidekick looking over my shoulder remember?”

 

Laurel shook her head, “Yeah well I don’t want anything to happen to them either.”

 

It warmed Sara that Laurel cared about Nyssa and Fox’s wellbeing. For once crazy Talia was right her new family and her old family could take care of one another. “I’ll see you when this is over okay?”

 

“Good luck.”

 

Sara smiled, it made her look wild. “We say good hunting. Luck is for chumps.”

 

Laurel laughed, “Good hunting then Sara.”

 

She smiled and climbed on to the windowsill. “If you really want to help me out burn those photos before I get back.” She hopped down to the street.

 

“Not a chance,” Laurel called after her.

 

“Is there any chance of getting some food down here?” Thea asked one of the men guarding the room. Nyssa and Fox had brought her to some type of underground bunker on the edge of town. It was a little dusty for her liking but Thea had to admit she felt safer here than she did on the streets.

 

“I tried to get them to stop at Big Belly Burger on the way in but no dice,” Sin told her, from the room’s sole couch. It also helped that Thea had been greeted with a familiar face upon her arrival.

 

“I’d settle for a bag of pretzels at this point. I’m starving,” Thea groaned. “I haven’t run this much since I tried out for lacrosse that one time in High School.”

 

“I didn’t figure you for the team sport type.”

 

“I’m not,” Thea shrugged, “I just liked the uniforms.”

 

“Ah that makes way more sense,” Sin laughed.

               

The door to their room opened and a masked man walked in and sat a bag down on the table. “Water and some field rations. The Heir said we were to meet your requests within reason.” With that he turned and left the room again.

 

Sin opened the bag and pulled out two bottles of water. “It looks like they gave us their version of a powerbar,” She noted holding up a foil wrapped rectangle. She tore the end of the package with her teeth and then took a bite of the bar inside. “A little dry but not bad.”

 

“Should you be eating that?” Thea was still hungry but now that she really thought about it was it safe to take anything offered?

 

“I know you’re not calling me fat,” Sin joked.

 

“No, I mean these people are assassins. Should we trust their food?”

 

“You need to chill out.”

 

“I’ve almost been killed about a hundred times already tonight. I don’t think I have any chill left. Are you sure we’re safe?” I’m Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter. Are they really just going to let me leave here in the morning?

 

“Nyssa is cool. If she says we’re safe here then we’re safe.” Sin took another bite of the bar. “Sara would kick her ass if anything happened to us.”

               

“Am I supposed to know who you’re talking about right now?”

               

Sin shrugged, “Well, I just assumed. Sara and her sister are friends with your brother.” At Thea’s blank stare she elaborated, “Her sister’s like a lawyer. I think she and your brother used to date?”

               

“Wait, you mean Sara Lance? She’s alive?” First Merlyn and now Sara back from the dead. Thea was sure Elvis was going to stroll up to them at any minute. She flopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Sin. She picked up one of the bars, but mainly just stared blankly at the wall across from their seat.

               

“Uh yeah, she and Nyssa have a thing. A really intense as in they get naked in random places thing. So trust me when I say that even if Nyssa wanted to hurt us Sara wouldn’t let her.”

               

“I can’t believe she’s alive.” Thea shook her head, “I can’t believe she’s getting randomly naked with an assassin either.”

 

“Surprise I guess?” Sin shrugged and finished her snack. “You gonna eat that?”

 

“Slade has at least fifty or so of those human weapons,” Diggle said as he and Lyla searched through the wreckage of the foundry for more injection arrows. They stood up; this corner didn’t have anything they could use. He turned back to look at Felicity and Roy, “We need a whole army if we plan on hitting them with the cure.”

 

“I know,” A voice called from the top of the stairs. Diggle and Lyla drew their guns as Roy moved in front of Felicity. Oliver moved towards the approaching group of assassins. “Which is why an army is what I’ve brought,” Nyssa smirked at them.

 

“Gee Sara you could have called before you invited seven assassins down into our top secret lair.” Felicity nervously rambled going to stand in front of her friend. She was glad to see Sara and Nyssa too for that matter but the extra assassins were kind of scary. She had already met her quota on scary guys for the evening, thank you very much. Sara patted her on the shoulder.

 

“Technically I’ve been down here before. Not so secret,” Fox replied. Nyssa shot her a glare. “Okay not needed in the conversation right now got it.”

 

“What are they doing here?” Oliver asked. He glared at Nyssa and Fox.

 

“Did you think we wouldn’t come once we knew what was happening?” Sara asked him.

 

Nyssa turned to look at Felicity, “Ms. Smoak we haven’t been formally introduced,” She glanced over to where Sara was greeting Diggle. “I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

 

“You just had to say it,” Fox muttered underneath her breath.

 

“Felicity Smoak, MIT class of ’09.”

 

“Oh god you’ve got other people doing it now,” Fox groaned.  Nyssa glared at her again. She held up her hands in surrender. “I’ll just go stand with the guys and glower silently at everyone.”

 

Nyssa turned back to Felicity and smiled at her. “A pleasure Ms. Smoak I never thanked you for your assistance during that unpleasantness with Laurel Lance.” She winked at Roy who she noticed backed a little further away from where she stood. That’s right boy respect your betters.

 

“No problem,” Felicity shrugged. She glanced over to where Sara was pulling Oliver away. “Oh that can’t be good.”

 

Nyssa looked over at them as well, “Just a little something Sara needs to straighten out with your Oliver before we get started.”

 

“Like I said that can’t be good,” Felicity replied.

 

Nyssa chuckled, “I can see why Sara likes you.” She nodded to where Digg and Lyla stood eyeing her men warningly. “Pardon me; I should formally introduce myself to Mr. Diggle.”

 

Felicity nodded and went back to filling arrows with Roy. Fox glanced over at them waving at Roy when he looked her way. For some reason his left knee started to ache. He leaned over to Felicity. “Something else I missed?”

 

“Fox is an assassin. She works for Nyssa. She kind of shot you but she’s also sort of on our side.”

 

“Maybe I should stop asking,” He replied shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, good plan,” She whispered. There were a lot of things he probably didn’t want to know right now.

 

Sara and Oliver walked towards the back of the room. “Why didn’t you tell me about Slade? You knew he was here before I left that’s why you were acting all weird.” Sara asked as soon as they were mostly out of earshot.

               

“I didn’t know what he would do. He’s been watching me but you’ve never been in public with me out of costume. I hoped he didn’t know you were still alive. If he assumed you were dead I thought he’d leave your family alone,” Oliver replied. “I knew that if you found out he was alive you’d tell her.” He pointed to where Nyssa stood talking to Diggle. “Who knows what she would have done?”

               

“When this is over I’m kicking your ass,” Sara sneered at him. “You don’t get to make decisions about how much I need to know when my family’s lives are at stake Ollie. We could have helped you. Fox already did when she kept Roy from hurting anyone else when he went nuts in Verdant. One of our people nearly died trying to protect Thea.”

               

“Why were your people worried about Thea?”

 

“That’s not the issue right now. She’s safe, out of the city away from this.”

 

“How do you know that? Why do you know that?”

 

“Sin called. She and Thea left the city together,” Sara covered. There was no way she was telling him that his sister was stashed in an old military bunker right now two room’s over from where a still living Malcolm Merlyn was being held prisoner.

 

“Good,” Oliver replied. “Thea shouldn’t be here for this. She’s been through enough already.”

 

“That’s exactly my point if we had known about Slade we would have been better prepared and maybe we could have kept him from grabbing your family, from doing this.”

 

Oliver looked away. “Maybe it was a mistake not to tell you.”

 

Sara sighed; arguing with Oliver wasn’t helping things, “I’m sorry about your mom.” He nodded. “If Slade has taken things this far we have to be ready to do whatever it takes to stop him.” She pointed back to Nyssa and her men, “We can do that. Can you?”

 

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes but that doesn’t mean that cold blooded killing is the answer Sara. We have the cure now,” He replied.

 

She should have known he was going to be stubborn about this. She looked him in the eyes. “To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable.”

 

“You may not want my help Mr. Queen,” Nyssa called. Frankly Sara and Oliver’s little tableau had gone on quite long enough for her tastes. She noticed that Ms. Smoak had followed her over to the pair, “But there is little question you are in desperate need of it.”

 

“First we need to find Slade’s base of operations,” Sara replied.

 

“Oh did I not tell you?” Nyssa shrugged. She looked at Oliver. “Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations.” It was rather obvious. Her men had confirmed it but Queen Consolidated would have been the first place Nyssa would have checked anyway.

 

He turned and walked towards Roy without a word. Sara glared at Nyssa. “I truly thought I had mentioned it before,” She smirked.

 

“You need to play nicely right now,” Sara hissed at her.

 

“But I detest him.”

 

“But you’ll do it anyway for me,” Sara replied. Nyssa rolled her eyes but nodded. Sara pecked her on the cheek. “If you’re good I’ll let you punch him later.” Nyssa nodded her agreement to Sara’s terms with a smile and walked back over to their men.

 

“We do this my way,” Oliver stated once he and Roy had finished their little heart to heart.

 

“The League does not take prisoners,” Nyssa replied. They did sometimes in fact to gather information or to ransom but she wouldn’t tell Oliver Queen that. She rather enjoyed watching him clench his fist in frustration whenever she challenged his authority, little of it that there was.

 

“It does tonight,” Oliver snapped.

 

“So what’s the plan,” Sara stepped in to defuse the situation before Oliver tried to swing on Nyssa and managed to get himself killed. She noticed that the assassins other than Fox who were with them tensed every time Oliver mouthed off to Nyssa.

 

“Diggle and Lyla, you have to go take care of ARGUS. The rest of us need to take out Slade before this gets any further out of hand,” Oliver replied. “We have the cure. We hit Slade with it and he’s just a man again.”

 

Sara never thought of Slade Wilson as just a man. Even before the superpowers he was a force to be reckoned with. He’d certainly be easier to deal with once cured though. “But how?”

 

“We need to take the building,” Nyssa supplied. “Once Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are done the rest of these men will be without leadership.”

 

Oliver nodded, for once he and Nyssa agreed. “Felicity,” he called.

 

“What can I do?”

 

He smiled at her, “Can you pull up the specs of the Queen Consolidated building on your spare tablet?”

 

Getting into the building was easy enough for Sara. She silently made her way across the lobby, taking out two men along the way. She hit the button for the elevator and then flattened herself against the wall just beside the door. The elevator doors dinged as they opened. Another guard took a step just outside of the doors.

 

She moved in a flash jabbing an injection arrow into his neck. As his body began to twitch she swept his legs out from under him sending the man crashing back down to the floor of the elevator. “Canary phase one complete.”

 

“Arrow in position.”

 

She held her breath waiting to hear Nyssa’s reply. “Foxes waiting for the hen house,” Fox said instead. She couldn’t wait to hear why Fox had the com instead of Nyssa.

 

“Okay sure,” Felicity said sounding just as confused as Sara felt. “Seems like you’re clear to fly Canary.”

 

“Copy,” Sara replied. She used her staff to knock one of the tiles on the elevator’s celling loose.  She hit the button for the top floor and then jumped and pulled herself up through to the top of the elevator.

 

When a ding announced the arrival of the elevator on the administrative office level the man guarding the area only had a moment to stare at the body of his comrade laying on the elevator floor in confusion. Before he could really process what he was seeing Sara dropped down from the ceiling and jammed an injection arrow into his thigh. He cried out in pain. Sara punched out at his kneecap smiling when she felt it snap and he fell over in a twitching heap.

 

She stood and stepped out of the elevator. She took a quick look around. “Elevator bank’s clear,” She announced when she activated her coms again.

 

“Conference room’s clear,” Came Oliver’s reply not long after. Sara moved towards the executive suites. She saw his back as he entered the CEO’s office. She hurried to catch up to him.

 

Slade, Isabel and several masked men turned when Oliver entered the room. Sara whipped out her staff. The men in the lobby and elevator had just been a warm up. Now for the real fight.

 

“You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you’ve come alone,” Slade remarked.

 

“We didn’t come alone,” Oliver replied just as the windows behind Slade shattered. Nyssa, Fox and one of their men landed in a spray of glass. Before anyone could react two of Slade’s men were already dropping from Nyssa’s arrows.  A third man charged at Fox, who ducked his clumsy attack and hit him in the thigh with an injection arrow much like Sara had done with the elevator guard.

 

Oliver fired his own arrows at Slade who just shrugged them off. Apparently, his body armor was arrow proof. Slade drew his sword even as two of his men rushed to defend him from Oliver. One was quickly hit with and arrow and the other was tackled by Fox. Slade backed away. “Go,” Fox yelled at Oliver, one of the arrows he had shot at Slade clenched in her fist, “I got this.”

 

Sara’s attention was drawn away from the others when Isabel drew her swords and advanced towards her. Sara spun aside from her first attack. Isabel not expecting to miss stumbled away towards the windows, having built up too much momentum to stop. She cried out as she just barely dodged an arrow aimed for her head. One of the other men charged at Sara but fell before he reached her, an arrow sticking out of his back. Nyssa winked at her before engaging another masked man. Sara smiled, her girl was a marvel.

 

She heard Oliver groan and turned to see Slade jumping out of the window. Damn it. Oliver fired after him. Isabel used Sara’s moment of distraction to come back and land a hard hit just under her ribs. Sara let out a gush of air. Thankfully she managed to bring her bo up and blocked Isabel’s follow up strike. She pushed her advantage sending Sara stumbling back. Another arrow sent in her direction kept her from advancing on Sara for a moment.

 

Sara took a deep breath one hand clutching her side. She wasn’t cut. Slade wasn’t the only one with a good tailor but the blow definitely had stung. She ducked under another sword swipe at her head. She retaliated bringing her bo up and clipping Isabel on the temple but the shot barely dazed her. The woman brought both her swords down hard. Sara blocked and spun away again. She had to find an advantage to press and soon.

 

That advantage came as Nyssa suddenly appeared behind Isabel. She used her bow to trap one of Isabel’s swords and kicked out at her knee sending the other woman down. Nyssa grabbed the mask Isabel was wearing removing it and snapping her head back. Isabel dropped her weapons. Sara raised her bo to strike.

 

“Sara don’t!” Oliver cried. She stilled her movements and lowered her weapon. All of Slade’s other men were down. Fox looked to be alright and their other man seemed to only have suffered a cut on his arm during the fight.

 

Isabel took a deep breath and turned to look at Oliver. “Kill me. Don't kill me. Doesn't matter. I beat you. I took away the one...” Her speech was cut off as Nyssa reached out and snapped her neck.

 

Oliver drew his bow. He pointed it at Nyssa. Fox reached for the knife tucked in her boot. The other assassin with them drew his bow aiming at Oliver’s head.

 

She glared at Oliver, “Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns.” Nyssa stared Oliver down until he lowered his bow. Then she turned and left the room. Fox and the other assassin followed.

 

Sara walked over to Oliver. “This isn’t working,” He sighed. “I can’t get close enough to Slade to hit him with the cure.”

 

“So what do we do?” Sara asked.

 

Oliver shook his head, “I’m not sure.” He looked over at Isabel’s body. “You need to get your girlfriend under control.”

 

“What were you going to do Ollie? Hit Isabel with the cure and then let her run off to prison knowing everything about your secret?”

 

“She didn’t have to die,” He growled.

 

“Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. Either way she’s not going to hurt anyone else now,” Sara replied and walked away to go find Nyssa.

 

Quentin woke up with a throbbing headache. “What the hell happened?” He sat up slowly.

 

“Dad,” Laurel replied coming over to kneel beside him. “Are you okay?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You slipped and hit your head.”

 

“I did?” Quentin didn’t remember it that way. He could have sworn something had stung him. He reached up to his neck but didn’t feel anything amiss. “How long have I been out?”

 

“About an hour,” Laurel replied.

 

“Jeez I gotta get back downstairs.” He stood up. His head was still a bit fuzzy but at least his legs worked again.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Laurel asked him.

 

“Compared to the rest of the city I’m doing great,” He replied.

 

“Dad,” Laurel groaned. Just then they heard shouts coming from down stairs.

 

“Laurel stay here,” Quentin said as he rushed for the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time as more shouts and moans of pain came from the bullpen. He hit the ground floor and ran into the room. He skidded to a stop and drew his gun as he watched one of those masked freaks knocking out an officer.

 

“Stop right there,” He shouted. The man just turned and started walking towards him. “Don’t take one more step.” The man kept advancing. “Not one more step,” He ordered once more. When he kept advancing Quentin opened fire. He unloaded an entire clip and the guy just shrugged it off and lunged for him. He threw Quentin across the room and into a broken desk.

 

Laurel who had followed her father downstairs stood frozen in shock. Was her dad alright? Before she could move over to him the masked man noticed her. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her out of the room while she screamed.

 

Sara found Nyssa and Fox in the break room. Fox was scarfing down pastries from a broken vending machine while Nyssa wrapped a bandage around a wound on their other comrade’s arm. “You were sloppy. You were injured and you missed Rochev twice when you had an open shot,” Nyssa chided him.

 

“Apologies, honored one,” He replied hanging his head in shame.

 

“If your carelessness causes an injury to anyone other than yourself next time I will be giving you your next wound not applying first aid to it.” She tied off the bandage.

 

He stood and bowed to her, “I will not fail you again.” Nyssa nodded in return and gestured for the man to take up a watch position outside of the room. With one last bow he stepped into the hallway. He nodded at Sara as he passed her in the doorway.

 

“Sara,” Nyssa called noticing her standing there. “How are your ribs? You were not cut when Rochev struck you?”

 

Sara shook her head, “The corset did its job. I’m fine.” She walked over to stand beside Nyssa as she tucked her small field kit back into a compartment in the base of her quiver. “What about you?”

 

“I am fine; no one got close enough to touch me.”

 

“Is that a slight against my skills?”

 

Fox looked up from her stack of snack foods, “Yeah if you two are going to start in on your passive aggressive flirting thing I’m going to take the rest of these to the conference room.” She gathered the pile of cakes into her arms and left them standing there alone.

 

“That one is too mouthy for her own good.”

 

“You love her for it,” Sara teased.

 

“I love you.” She reached out for Sara’s hand. Once Nyssa had her in her grasp she tugged Sara towards her.

 

“I love you too,” Sara replied allowing herself to be pulled against Nyssa’s body. She only allowed herself to indulge in the sensation of Nyssa’s arms around her for a moment. “Please tell me you didn’t kill her just to annoy Ollie.”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “Tempting but no.” She took a deep breath, “She knew the Arrow’s identity. She knew of Ms. Smoak and Diggle’s involvement in his crusade. Even without the Mirakuru in her system she’d be a danger to them. I’ll not allow those you call friends to be placed in jeopardy just because Oliver Queen is squeamish.”

 

Sara nodded. It was almost sweet in a twisted League of Assassins sort of way. But instead of saying that in fear that it might encourage more bad behavior on Nyssa’s part she settled for, “Can you try not to antagonize him further?”

 

Nyssa stepped back releasing Sara from her arms. “Certainly,” She replied. “But why is it that you never ask Oliver Queen to try and not antagonize me?” Sara gaped at her. She glanced at the clock still miraculously hanging up in the break room. “I should check in with Al Owal.” Nyssa leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek, “Don’t trouble yourself over it.” She then excused herself to go make the call.

 

Thea looked down at her phone. “It’s Roy again.”

 

“You should probably answer it. He’ll just get crazier if he knows what’s going on in the city and you don’t answer his calls,” Sin replied. “Like normal crazy. Not the other thing with the smashing.”

 

Thea chuckled, “I knew what you meant.” She took a deep breath and answered the call. “Roy?”

 

“Thea? Thea are you alright?” He sounded frantic.

 

“I’m fine. I’m with Sin we got out of the city together before everything got crazy.” She hated lying to him but she didn’t even know where to begin to explain everything that had happened to her tonight.

 

“Good, that’s good,” Roy replied. He didn’t say anything else for a few minutes.

 

“Roy are you still there?”

 

“Thea, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything,” He blurted out.

 

“Roy,” She sighed.

 

“I know I haven’t been myself around you lately but I was injected with something.”

 

“A drug,” Thea replied. “I know Sin told me.”

 

“Hey Abercrombie,” Sin shouted in the background.

 

“Are you okay?” The last time Thea saw him he decidedly was not.

 

She heard him take a deep breath. “Yeah, the Arrow found a way to help me.” He didn’t say anything for a moment. “I lost a lot of time but I’m okay.”

 

“I’m glad,” Thea replied. “You’re going to go out there and try to help him aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Roy sighed. “I owe him and now that I know you’re safe if I can help then I need to do whatever I can Thea.”

 

Deep down she knew that. It was just the sort of guy that Roy was. She wouldn’t feel the way she did about him if he didn’t have his stupid heroic streak. “Please be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good because I will be really pissed at you if you manage to get yourself killed.”

 

“Why’s this Wilson guy got such a mad on for the Queens?” Quentin asked Felicity as she led him off of the elevator and through the executive suites. He thanked god she had answered his call. He needed the Arrow now.

 

“I don’t know,” Felicity replied, “It’s a good thing Thea and Oliver got out of town in time.”

 

“So now he has to go after my family?” Felicity wondered what he meant by that.

 

When they entered the conference room the Arrow wasn’t alone. Quentin glanced over to where the blonde who had helped save Laurel and had saved that little girl tonight was standing with a brunette with a bow. What was it with all the archery nuts? “You ran off before I could tell you earlier but glad you’re back Blondie; I thought you and the Arrow broke up,” He called over to her.

 

The brunette promptly pulled the blonde into a hard kiss. “Oh,” he looked at the Arrow. “So I guess you don’t date every girl who joins the vigilante club huh?” He turned his head to the two women, “Sorry to assume ladies.” The blonde groaned and tucked her head against the other woman’s shoulder, while the brunette let out a hearty laugh.

 

Quentin looked at the Arrow, “I need your help.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“One of these masked guys took Laurel.” From the corner of his eye Quentin saw the blonde and the female archer stiffen. What was that about? “I, I, I, couldn’t stop them.” He clutched his side where he had landed on the corner of a broken desk when the bastard had thrown him across the room “Believe me I tried.

 

“We have a new big problem,” Felicity said from behind him. “Which considering our other problems is really saying something.” She looked down at the tablet in her hands. The two women walked over to stand beside the Arrow. “I hacked a satellite and tasked it for thermographic imaging. All of Slade’s men are gathering at the tunnel.”

 

“I thought these guys were trying to destroy the city. Not escape it.”

 

“ARGUS is going to level the city to stop them from getting out,” The Arrow replied. “It’s what’s Slade’s planning on he knows Waller’s tactics.”

 

“Fortunately,” the female archer replied with…was that a British accent? The Arrow had an interesting variety of friends. “With Slade’s men attempting to leave via the tunnel all of our targets will be grouped in a single place.”

 

“We need to take it,” The Arrow nodded. “Gather your men.” The woman smiled and walked from the room. She briefly nodded at Quentin as she passed him.

 

“What about Laurel?” He asked stepping towards the Arrow. “Wilson took her for a reason.”

 

“I know what it is. But the city comes first.” The Arrow turned towards the windows.

 

“This is my daughter,” Quentin pleaded. “You know her. She’s helped you before. You can’t just leave her like this.” The blonde and Felicity both flinched at his outburst. But the Arrow kept staring out towards the city.

 

“Look, I know you said you were trying another way and I respect that, but Slade Wilson, his men they’re monsters.” He took a breath, “And monsters they need to be destroyed.” The Arrow still didn’t turn to look at him. “You’ve killed before. Tonight I suggest you get back in the habit.”

 

The blonde was suddenly at his elbow. She put a hand on his forearm, “Come on,” She said. Her voice was digitally altered. Quentin spared a moment to wonder why she felt the need to use a voice changer. She ushered him out of the room. “I’ll walk you to your car; you should get back to the precinct.”

 

Quentin shrugged out of her grasp. “I’m fine.” He gestured back towards the room they were just in. “Try to make your pal in there see some reason.” The blonde nodded at him. She looked sad. Quentin turned and headed towards the elevator. “I can see myself out.”

 

Nyssa found Sara still standing there in the hallway. “Al Owal is sending most of the men to meet us. He and Mad Dog will stay and guard the traitor with a few men.” Sara nodded but didn’t say anything. “Sara,” Nyssa sighed. She shook her head.

 

Nyssa reached out and pulled Sara into her arms her back to Nyssa’s front, “We shall get Laurel back.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Have I ever lied to you?”

 

Sara glared at Nyssa over her shoulder at that, “Uh my seven month vacation here?”

 

“Technically that was Fox lying to you.”

 

Sara elbowed Nyssa in the ribs. “Technically I should still kick your ass for that one.”

 

“We will get her back,” Nyssa kissed the top of Sara’s head. “Mr. Queen is correct the city comes first, however.”

 

“I know,” Sara sighed. “It’s just hard.”

 

“Now you know why I don’t play the role of hero more often,” Nyssa chuckled, “Too many difficult choices.”

 

“Yeah right,” Sara scoffed. “You make three difficult choices most days before breakfast.” She took a deep breath, “Do you think she’s still alive? Honestly?”

 

Nyssa squeezed Sara’s waist. “I do. If only because Slade Wilson wishes to make Oliver suffer. He’ll want him to watch Laurel die.” She reached up and tilted Sara’s chin so that she could see her face, “That will not happen I swear it. And you know I have never broken a promise to you.”

 

Oliver and Felicity came out of the conference room just then. “We’ll meet you and your men a block south of the tunnel.” He told them. “Felicity and I have to make a stop first.”

 

Roy had hotwired a truck so he could get the rest of the injection arrows Oliver had him prep to the group waiting south of the tunnel. The streets were pretty much empty now. Slade’s men had done far too good of a job sending normal citizens of the city into hiding. He drove around a burning car. He gripped the steering wheel harder. How many times was this city supposed to pick up and rebuild from disaster?

 

He pulled to a stop just outside of a deli Felicity had texted him the address of, saying it was where the extra assassins Nyssa had brought were going to meet up. He still didn’t know about throwing in with these people. Nyssa was sort of crazy. But he trusted Oliver’s judgement and Oliver trusted Sara when she said that Nyssa and her boys would play nice.

 

Roy was startled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his window. “Hey, little red riding hood!” He looked to see Fox smirking at him. “You wanna open the back so we can get these party favors passed out to the troops?” When he didn’t open his door right away she added, “Don’t worry I don’t plan on shooting you with any of them.”

 

Roy shook his head. He turned off the engine. “Um yeah Felicity kind of filled me in on that.” He opened his door and got out of the truck. “Thanks for watching out for Thea.”

 

Fox shrugged, “I like the kid. Also she signs my paycheck. Well one of them.”

 

He frowned. “Yeah Felicity filled me in on that bit too.”

 

“Oh don’t be all growly, we get enough of that from Robin Hood,” Fox chuckled. “We’re on your side.” They walked to the back of the truck. “But if you’re really worried about it I’ll be sure to stand between you and Nyssa when we do this thing.”

 

Fox’s word was good. When Oliver finally arrived and they started towards the tunnel Fox stood to Roy’s left, between him and Oliver. Sara was on Oliver’s other side Nyssa beside her. The guys from the League marched behind the lot of them. Not that Roy was scared of Nyssa or anything. It was just nice that someone kept their promises around here.

 

They marched through the tunnel to where Slade’s men had gathered. Sara could see the bodies of several ARGUS soldiers littering the ground. A few people who she assumed had been trying to leave the city ran past them in the opposite direction.

 

“No kill shots,” Oliver ordered, “Let the cure do its work.” Slade’s men turned noticing their approach and began to run towards them. “Ready.” Oliver yelled. “Ready.” Sara looked back at Nyssa. She winked. Sara turned to face Slade’s men with a smile. They were going to kick some ass.

 

“Ready, fire!” Oliver shouted, drawing an arrow and firing. Nyssa and their men did the same. The first wave of Slade’s men fell to the pavement twitching as the cure coursed through their veins. The men behind them jumped over their bodies and kept rushing towards their little band. Oliver and Nyssa continued to fire as the members of the League fanned out to make sure no one slipped by them.

 

Sara met her first man with a hard blow to his solar plexus with her staff. He doubled over and she followed up with a knee to his face sending him toppling back. Once he was a few steps away from her an arrow whistled past her head and pierced his shoulder. Sara smiled and stepped to her next opponent.

 

Fox vaulted over an abandoned car. She clotheslined two of Slade’s men who were advancing on Roy. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he bent down and stabbed one in the leg. Fox pulled two arrows from his quiver. She hit Roy’s other attacker in the back with the first. The second she twirled between her fingers.

 

“You watch my back I’ll watch yours Lil Red,” She smirked and threw the other arrow hitting another of Slade’s men who was running  towards them in the chest.

 

Sara swung towards her opponent’s head with her staff. He blocked her strike and grabbed her bo. He tried to pull it out of her grasp so she rolled with his momentum going forward, ducking under his arm and popping back up behind him using leverage to pull the bo from his hands and striking him across the shoulders. He toppled forward off balance.

 

She looked across the tunnel to see Nyssa surrounded by three of the men. She was a blur of movement, twisting, turning all fists and feet. She stabbed one man with an arrow, dropping him. She vaulted over his back to kick the next in the face.  She followed that move up by hooking her bow around his neck and slamming his face into the pavement. While he was on the ground she stabbed him with an arrow. The third man tried to take advantage of her position but was hit with two arrows from two different League members. They were not going to let the Heir die in this place. Nyssa nodded to her men and then looked for another opponent.

 

Sara’s man had recovered and was charging back at her. She twirled away from his clumsy charge and swung out at his knee. She could feel his kneecap shatter from her strike but she knew it wouldn’t keep him down for long.  Another man came up behind her. She twirled her staff around to hit him in the diaphragm. He stumbled back for a moment but the first man managed to grab her by the neck pulling her head back.

 

The next thing Sara knew the grip on her neck loosened. The man fell with an arrow in his chest. She looked up to see Nyssa standing across from her. “Nyssa!” She cried as another man came up behind the archer. Nyssa spun around, trapping his arm with her bow. A hand jabbed an arrow into the man’s neck.

 

Quentin nodded to the female archer. He was going out of his mind worrying about Laurel so he had come to the only place where he felt like he could be useful right now. It looked like just in time too. That guy could have killed her. The woman nodded to him in thanks. “Don’t mention it,” He mumbled. The blonde ran over to them.

 

“Are you alright?” Quentin noticed that she wasn’t using her voice changer. Her voice sounded familiar almost like…nah he must have hit his head when he got thrown into that desk earlier.

 

“I’m fine,” The archer replied. She turned and fired another arrow dropping a man across the tunnel who was about to hit was that Roy Harper? Jeez everyone and their mother was in on this thing with the Arrow.  

 

Another blonde in a leather vest ran over to them. She looked kind of familiar too. “Looks like they’re mostly down. She threw a knife at a guy coming up behind them.

 

“I knew he was there,” The archer replied.

 

“Of course you did. I just didn’t want you to strain yourself,” The other woman replied.

 

“I assure you I have untold depths of stamina, Fox.”

 

Quentin looked over at Blondie, “I thought that one,” he pointed at the archer, “Was dating you?”

 

“I am more than dating her Officer Lance,” The archer replied with a smirk.

 

“Nyssa,” Blondie hissed, “Now’s not the time.”

 

Quentin noticed that the Arrow had climbed up on to the roof of an abandoned taxi. “What’s that about?” He asked.

 

“I believe he’s speaking to the man who took your daughter,” The archer, whose name was apparently Nyssa, told him. He noticed then that the three women had closed ranks around him. He didn’t know if he should be offended that these women thought he needed them to play babysitter or thankful that it appeared that enough of these guys had been put down at this point that they had the time to pay attention to him. He took a look around. Harper and the ninja looking guys were picking off the last of the stragglers. It looked like they had won.

 

“So now can we go find Laurel?” Quentin asked when the Arrow climbed down from the car.

 

He nodded, “Slade took Felicity as well.”

 

“What is with this guy?” Quentin groaned. He liked Smoak. She was a good kid. She didn’t deserve to be involved in all this. It almost made him want to punch the Arrow for getting her involved in this life in the first place.

 

“What’s the plan?” Harper asked waking up to them.

 

“I know where Slade is holding them,” The Arrow replied. He looked at Quentin. “Go back to the precinct.”

 

“What? Not a chance.”

 

“You’ll slow us down,” He placed a hand on Quentin’s shoulder. “Trust me. I’ll get her back. I’ll get them both back.”

 

Quentin nodded, “Okay.” He had trusted them this far. “But if anything else happens to my baby girl I will hunt you, all of you down. Masks won’t help you.”

 

“Roy, go with Officer Lance make sure he gets back to the precinct safely.”

 

“What?” The kid seemed to be as excited about being left out as Quentin.

 

“You did well but this job is beyond your skill set right now.”

 

Harper groaned but nodded. Quentin turned to the women, “Good luck ladies.” He signaled for Harper to follow him. “Come on kid, I got a squad car blocking off the entrance to the tunnel.”

 

“Let’s hope it’s still there,” He replied.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be there? Who would steal a squad car?” Harper smirked at him, “I don’t want to know.”

 

Sara turned to Olive once her father was out of earshot, “So what’s our next move?”

 

“Felicity and I already made it,” Oliver smirked and began to fill them in on the plan.

 

Twenty minutes later Sara watched from above as Oliver made his way through the twisting labyrinth of pipes towards where Slade was waiting. She had come in through a window on the opposite side of the facility as planned after Nyssa and Fox had taken down Slade’s sentries outside. Now she was waiting for the signal to drop down and grab Laurel and Felicity. If all went according to plan Nyssa and Fox would have their escape route clear by the time they were ready to use it.

 

Slade really had grown overconfident in his ability to out maneuver Oliver. He hadn’t looked upwards once. Sara had been crouched just above and behind him for three minutes awaiting Ollie’s arrival. If he hadn’t been holding a sword to Felicity’s neck she would have jumped him already. But now that Oliver was here the games could begin. Slade was finally about to pay for his arrogance. She noticed a man bring Laurel forward. If he or his goons had hurt Laurel, Slade would have to deal with her, Ollie’s moral code be dammed.

 

She could hear Slade and Oliver arguing about Shado. Slade really didn’t know the woman he claimed to have loved at all if he truly thought she would have wanted things this way. During his rant Slade had dropped Felicity, letting her fall to her knees in front of him. Good, Sara smirked, that made things easier.

 

“And now I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted that he doesn’t realize that the real danger is right in front of him,” Oliver said as Felicity rose to her feet. She turned and jabbed a syringe into Slade’s neck, pumping his system full of the cure. Sara wanted to laugh, didn’t see that one coming did you?

 

Sara dropped to the ground just as Slade fell. She heard him choke out an order for his man to kill Laurel but she was already bringing up a tranquilizer gun and firing a round of the cure into the man’s side. As his grip on her loosened, Laurel turned and punched him twice in the face as he fell. Not bad sis.

 

“Get them out of here,” Oliver shouted. Felicity and Laurel ran towards her.

 

“Down the aisle and make a hard right,” She called after them. “Nyssa and Fox should have the rest of the way through the building cleared out by now.” As she said it she noticed the body of one of Slade’s remaining men stretched out across the ground in front of them with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

 

“Your girlfriend and her sidekick are efficient,” Felicity panted.

 

“It’s one of Nyssa’s many charms,” Sara replied looking behind them to make sure Slade wasn’t following. Even without the Mirakuru in his system he was dangerous. She wanted to get Laurel and Felicity out of here as soon as possible.

 

They made their way through the winding rows of pipes passing a few more bodies along the way. “When you get to the door stop. Don’t open it.” She told the other two. She was sure Nyssa had taken care of all of Slade’s remaining guards by now but she wasn’t taking any more chances with her sister and Felicity’s safety on the line.

 

“Where is Nyssa?” Laurel asked when they came to a stop as told just beside what Sara knew to be the door leading outside.

 

“She’s not far I’m sure,” Sara replied. She looked Laurel over, “Are you alright?”

 

Laurel nodded, “I’m fine. Slade’s research sucked. Oliver and I have been over for a while.”

 

Sara shrugged, “Well the guy is insane.” She turned to Felicity, “You did well.”

 

Felicity smiled, “I can’t really feel my legs right now. Is that normal after a near death experience?”

 

Sara heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside of the door. She whistled. When she heard the proper three notes whistled in reply she opened the door. Nyssa was standing in the back of a flatbed truck. Fox was behind the wheel. “Your chariot has arrived ladies,” Nyssa said sketching out an elaborate bow.

 

“You’re late,” Sara replied.

 

“Fox had to find a vehicle she could actually hot wire.”

 

“I didn’t hear you offering to do it. Sarab only taught me how to do it on older models.”

 

Felicity looked over at Laurel, “Are they always this calm about almost being murdered?” She shook her head. “Am I the only one who has a natural reaction to almost being murdered?”

 

“You’re okay Felicity,” Sara said as she helped her into the truck.

 

“Oh sure I’m great,” She replied sliding over so Laurel could sit in the cab of the truck with her and Fox. “I’m fantastic.”

 

Laurel looked over at Fox, “She’s a little jittery. Slade pretty much outlined in detail how he was going to murder her before Oliver showed up.”

 

Fox poked Felicity in the side causing her to let out a squeak and jump a bit, “You came through in the end though Smoak. You’re a freaking hero.”

 

Felicity nodded, “The hero would like to leave now please. I think I’ll calm down if I’m somewhere not…here.”

 

Sara jumped into the back of the truck with Nyssa and tapped on the roof of the cab. Fox looked back at her, “The clock tower?”

 

Before Sara could reply Felicity spoke up, “About that…”

 

Sara crouched down so she could hear better, “What about it?”

 

“There was an incident with Slade’s men and a rocket launcher.”

 

“Oliver blew up my clock tower?”

 

“Technically Diggle’s ex-wife did.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be subtitled catharsis. Apparently I had some feelings to work out after the finale. Little fluff, much violence done to Malcolm Merlyn.

 

“You requested an audience?” Nyssa asked as she walked into the room to see Malcolm Merlyn strung up by his wrists. Al-Owal had informed her when she and Sara had arrived back at the bunker that the traitor had invoked his right to audience as a League member. She had half a mind to tell him that as a disgraced former member he had no such right but then she thought it might be amusing to hear him beg for his life.

 

“Nyssa, you need to listen to me,” He began.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Do I?”

 

“I can help you,” Merlyn told her. “There will be a reckoning within the League soon. Ebenezer Darrk started something. Ra’s thinks you’ve controlled the chaos but it has only dug in deeper.”

 

She walked behind him out of his line of sight. She began checking the bonds that held Merlyn secure. His legs were shackled to the ground in addition to his bound arms. He appeared to be completely immobile. Everything looked good. She would inform her father that Al-Owal and Mad Dog should receive some form of commendation for their work.  “And you would aid us in rooting it out?”

 

Merlyn nodded, “I see things that are beneath the notice of the Demon’s Head. I hear the whispers that don’t reach your ears. You know that I can be a powerful ally.”

 

“True,” Nyssa came back around to face Merlyn. She smiled at him. “You were my father’s best student once.” Merlyn smirked. She reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw. Did he truly think her so foolish? He had known her since she was a child, he really should know better than to think she would buy into this clear attempt at delaying the inevitable.

 

The smile fell from her face. “But your madness has made you unstable, unreliable, unworthy of our trust.” She slapped him across the face. “You will be useful to us. We will get any beneficial information out of you before my father puts you to the sword.”

 

Merlyn’s features went from pleading to sneering in an instant. “So arrogant. How long do you think you’ll remain Heir with Talia snapping at your heels? And when your title is lost your little bird will die, as Ra’s will have no reason to indulge your wants and suffer the delinquent that defiled his daughter. He’ll kill her and laugh while doing it. Probably make you watch. He’ll turn on you as soon as there’s a better option.”

 

Nyssa said nothing in reply. She harbored no illusions about her father’s loyalty. Ra’s al Ghul would always do what was best for Ra’s al Ghul. She knew he’d rather have a male Heir. She knew that he did not entirely approve of her bond with Sara. Nyssa simply didn’t care. Merlyn didn’t know that wheels were already in motion to safeguard her Beloved no matter what Nyssa’s fate might be. She held her hand out to Mad Dog. He set a Glock in the palm of her hand. She thumbed the safety and then fired a round into each of Merlyn’s kneecaps.

 

“How unfortunate for you that I remain the Heir on this day Malcolm,” She sneered. Nyssa gave the gun back to Mad Dog. “Break his ankles and his hands, make sure he won’t bleed out from the bullet wounds and then sedate him for transport, and if he tries anything begin removing appendages.” 

 

“You can’t do this. You need me.” Merlyn cried out.

 

Nyssa laughed, “No one needs you Malcolm, with all your money and all your scheming you are here on the ragged edge utterly alone,” She shook her head at him and turned her back. “You were once one of us, try to show some dignity as your final moments draw near.”

 

“So you didn’t die?” Thea asked.

 

“You’ve asked her that like five times already,” Sin laughed.

 

“No.” Sara chuckled, “Obviously not dead.” She was hanging out with the younger Queen and Sin while Nyssa took care of Merlyn. She wished she had a camera for the look on Thea’s face when she had walked into the room earlier.

 

“And the woman that handed Malcom Merlyn his ass is your girlfriend?”

 

“I think we’re a little bit more than that,” Sara pretty much wanted to spend the rest of her life with Nyssa that needed a stronger term than girlfriend right? “But basically yes.”

 

“And my brother knows you’re alive?” The kid was full of questions.

 

Sara nodded. He tried to kill Nyssa. I knocked him out.  We killed a bunch of mercenaries together the next day. “He ran into Nyssa and me a few months back.”

 

“When Laurel was kidnapped,” Thea groaned. “Nyssa was the woman that brought him home. That’s why she looks familiar.” Her eyes widened. “Wait you guys didn’t?”

 

“What?” Sara frowned. “No! Nyssa isn’t in to guys and neither of us shares anyway.” Oh god Nyssa and Ollie? Never in a million years. She might have had a dream like that once but never in reality.

 

“Do I even want to know what happened to Ollie’s clothes then?”

 

Sara was scrambling to come up with a plausible lie, one that didn’t involve the truth, or her or Nyssa sleeping with Oliver when the door opened. “Are you ready to go?” Nyssa asked as she walked into the room.

 

“Where to now boss?” Sara asked, thankful for the reprieve.

 

“Sin and Thea can return home for tonight. The men have said the Queen Mansion is secure.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t live there,” Sin replied. She’d grown to like Thea but she wasn’t taking any charity. She could look after herself.

 

“Yeah, you’re not going back to the Glades tonight.” Sara told her. They had cleaned up Slade’s men but the usual idiots who ran street crime in the Glades would be sure to take advantage of the chaos left in the aftermath. Sara wasn’t about to send Sin wandering off in that.

 

“What about the clock tower?”

 

Sara growled, “There was an incident with a rocket launcher.”

 

The girl’s mouth fell open in shock. “What? You blew up our place?” It would have been hilarious if Sara wasn’t so angry.

 

“I,” Sara pointed to herself, “Didn’t blow up anything.” It was Thea’s jackass of a brother squatting in their place like he owned the entire freaking city plus Lyla going into overkill mode being worried about Diggle. “The Arrow did it,” When in doubt blame Ollie.

 

Nyssa laid a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll fix it.” She had also sent men to check on the structure. “It’s mostly intact.” The men weren’t sure how they would ever get rid of the smell however. They’d hire someone to deal with that.

 

Thea looked at Sin, “You can crash with me. Try a new bedroom every night for a week if you want.” The younger girl still looked skeptical but finally nodded her agreement.

 

“Excellent,” Nyssa ushered the girls towards the door. “Fox shall drive you.”

 

“You two aren’t coming?” Sin asked.

 

“No there are things we must prepare before we catch our flight later.”

 

“Flight?” Sin frowned and looked over at Sara, “But you just got back.”

 

Sara grabbed Sin’s hand and pulled her out into the hallway, “Thea hang out with Nyssa for a sec okay?”

 

“So since Sara chickened out earlier do you want to tell me why you brought my brother home one night passed out and in someone else’s pants?”  Sara heard Thea ask as the door closed behind them.

 

“Your lady seems to be in a hurry do we really have time for girl talk?” Sin asked. Oh boy the kid was getting defensive already.

 

“Hey, I’m coming back,” Sara started.

 

“But not staying here for good.”

 

“No.”

 

Sin shrugged, “Then what’s the big deal? So you’re leaving just like everyone else. No need to make a production out of it.”

 

“Sin, Starling City isn’t home for me. Not anymore.” She reached out and ruffled the girl’s hair. “But you’re my sister that’s not going to change whether I’m here every day or every few months.”

 

“You have a sister already,” Sin grumbled still being difficult.

 

“Oh is there some rule that says I can’t have two?” She pulled Sin into a hug. “We’re family whether you like it or not. You’re stuck with me kid.”

 

Sin finally relaxed and hugged her back, “You promise?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay I guess you can run off with your girlfriend to god knows where.”

 

“Nyssa will be so happy we have your permission.”

 

“Ass,” Sin laughed. “Bring me back a present?”

 

“Brat.” Sara turned and tapped on the door behind them for Thea to come out. She walked the girls to where Fox was waiting with a jeep.

 

“You’ll be careful right?” Sin asked.

 

“You’ll see me again.” Sara smiled. The girl nodded and climbed into the back seat. Thea walked over and hugged Sara.

 

“Tell your girlfriend thank you again for me?”

 

“You don’t need to thank her again Thea.” She nodded to Sin sitting in the backseat. “Look out for her for me will you?”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “If I have to.” She opened the passenger door. “Take care of yourself Sara. A lot of people around here will miss you if you up and die again.”

 

“Why does everyone doubt my ability to stay alive?”

 

“Maybe because you keep dying on us,” Thea shrugged.

 

Sara held up a finger, “That was one time.”

 

“One time more than most people,” Thea replied and shut the door. Fox started the engine and drove away. Sara stood outside until she could no longer see the jeep’s taillights in the distance.

 

She found Nyssa in the same room that Sin and Thea had spent the night in. She was going over some paperwork. It looked like their flight plan. “Just how did you explain the Oliver situation to Thea?” She asked to announce her return.

 

“I simply told the girl that her brother was a lout who put his hand on your ass while intoxicated so I threw him into a pool in an attempt to drown him.” Nyssa chuckled, “She thought it a most reasonable explanation.”

 

Sara smiled and closed the door behind her. She checked to make sure it was locked before stepping closer to Nyssa. “Even the fact that Ollie is still breathing after seeing first-hand what you can do?”

 

“Ah but I explained that your sense of mercy is the only reason why he survived.”

 

Sara snorted, “I think there’s more truth to that statement than Thea knows.”

 

Nyssa shrugged. Sara was correct. “He treated you and your sister abysmally.”

 

“Years ago.” She and Laurel had let that go, Nyssa needed to as well.

 

“He is a condescending prick.” Okay that was a current condition. Oliver was so used to calling the shots in the field that he tended to carry that attitude into all realms of his life. Sara could admit that it was probably going to bite him in the ass someday.

 

“True but that’s not a reason to kill someone,” Sara pointed out. Nyssa scoffed at her. “Okay that’s not a reason for a normal person to kill someone.”

 

“I am a normal person,” Nyssa replied. Sara rolled her eyes. “I detest him.” It didn’t matter if it was five years or five minutes ago he had hurt the woman Nyssa loved and the woman that Nyssa now considered a sister. He was arrogant and wasteful. He risked the lives of many with his no killing policy and took every opportunity to try and shame Sara away from the League’s teachings. Away from her. Nyssa shook her head. No she would never like Oliver Queen.

 

“I love you,” Sara whispered sweetly, breaking Nyssa away from her dark thoughts.

 

She reached out and ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. “And so I will not give into my darker impulses and sever Oliver Queen’s spine the next time he decides to go on endlessly about how killing mass murderers is so very, very wrong.”

 

Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck. She smiled up at her. “You’re the best Babe.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“So modest too.”

 

“Would you want me any other way?”

 

“I can think of one or two.” Sara looked around the room for a clock. “How much time do we have?”

 

“More than enough,” Nyssa smiled as she backed Sara towards the couch.

 

Laurel stared at the clock on the waiting room wall. The nurse had said the doctors would be seeing her with an update sometime in the next twenty minutes. Sara and Nyssa had dropped her off at the precinct hours ago. Her father’s face when he saw her safe and sound had been so full of joy. Then only a few minutes later he had fallen to the floor in pain.  Laurel had almost fallen herself when she saw the blood on his lips.

 

A quick assessment and the assembled cops knew they had to get him help right away. So they had loaded him into a squad car and driven to the hospital with lights and sirens blasting. Laurel had reached back from the passenger seat and held his hand the entire trip.

 

It was punctured lung the first group of doctors had told her in the ER. Slade’s goon had done a number on him. A piece of his fractured ribs had been floating around his chest half the night until finally pop. They had sent him up here for surgery almost immediately after Laurel had signed the appropriate paperwork. It was almost funny, her sister, and her friends ran around the city in masks fighting monsters head on and it was her father who ended the night in a hospital bed.

 

One of the patrolmen still standing around the ER had gone and grabbed her car. Thankfully it hadn’t been stolen or destroyed. She had changed into the clothes that she kept in her gym bag in the public restroom. Her face in the mirror had been pale. Her eyes full of fear. She didn’t want to think about what she’d find in them if her father didn’t make it through this.

 

“The family of Quentin Lance?” A tall man in scrubs asked stepping into the waiting room.

 

“Here,” Laurel said standing up.

 

The man guided her to a small meeting room. “Things look good. We were able to repair the fractures and re-inflate his lung. It will be a long recovery but at this point things look good.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

“One thing though,” The doctor took a deep breath. “While we were working on your father we noticed a peculiar rhythm with his heart.” He went on with a bunch of medical jargon that Laurel only halfway understood.

 

At this point she could only handle the basics. She interrupted him, “Just how bad is it?”

 

“He should be able to manage with medication but it’s a chronic condition. I’m surprised with his line of work that it hadn’t been an issue before now.”

 

“My father’s never been big on doctors. No offense.”

 

“None taken,” The doctor smiled, “Most cops aren’t.” He stood and stretched. “One of the nurses will come get you once he’s settled into a room. I will go ahead and warn you that we’ve got him on a vent in order to give his lung some time to recover. He’ll be sedated for a few days until we think he’s strong enough to breathe on his own again.”

 

Laurel nodded, “Thank you Doctor.”

 

After he left Laurel leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed and her head against the wall. It was the first moment of calm she had had in days. She’d need to go to a meeting soon. Oh Daddy. How many times were members of this family going to be able to cheat death before it was time to collect? Her eyes snapped open. Speaking of cheating death. She fumbled for her phone. “Please still be in town, please still be in town, please still be in town…” She chanted as she dialed.

 

“Where are you?” Laurel asked as soon as Sara picked up.

 

“The airfield on route 9.” Thank god.

 

“Good stay there.” She ordered.

 

“Laurel, we’re kind of on a schedule here.”

 

“Sara so help me god if you don’t stay put until I get there and speak with you I will track you down no matter where you go and I will find a way to kill you myself.” She hung up before Sara could reply.

 

She looked at Nyssa, “Apparently we need to stay here.”

 

“We have a bit of flexibility built in to the schedule.” Nyssa took Sara’s hand, “From what I heard Laurel must have something quite serious to discuss. It won’t harm anything to wait for a bit.”

 

“I don’t like taking chances with Merlyn.”

 

Nyssa laughed, “My Canary is becoming quite the general.” She kissed her temple. “It’s fine. Merlyn is secured.”

 

“How are you so calm about this?”

 

“Because I have faith in the plan and our team’s abilities,” Nyssa smirked. “It may also be the remaining endorphins from our interlude at the bunker.”

 

Thirty minutes later Laurel’s car pulled up outside of the hangar. “So what’s so important?” Sara who was already on edge from the delay snapped as soon as Laurel stepped out of the car.

 

“Dad collapsed after you dropped me off at the precinct.”

 

“What?”

 

“When Slade’s goon threw him into that desk he apparently shattered his ribs. A piece of one punctured his lung.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Nyssa reached out and took Sara’s hand. “How is your father now?”

 

“We got him to the hospital in time. The doctors assured me that he’ll be okay.”

 

Sara let go of Nyssa and got in Laurel’s face. “Why aren’t you with him? He’s there all alone, are you kidding me Laurel?”

 

She held up a hand to cut off Sara’s tirade. “The doctors have him sedated. He won’t even know I’m gone,” Laurel took a deep breath. “Sara, Dad almost died tonight and if he had he would have died thinking you were still dead.” Laurel poked Sara in the chest. The League members present tightened their hold on their weapons. Nyssa subtly signaled for them to relax. “I don’t care what story we come up with but you are not leaving again before you tell Mom and Dad that you are alive.”

 

Sara shook her head. “No.”

 

“What do you mean no?” Did Sara really want to argue with her over this? Laurel had been kidnapped by a crazy in a mask and then had to watch while their father collapsed in heap; tonight was not the night to argue with her.

 

“If I tell them that I am alive they won’t let me leave again.”

 

Laurel pointed at the two of them and Nyssa. “I’m sure between the three of us we can think of something that still gives you the freedom to roam the world taking out the bad guys with your girlfriend.”

 

Nyssa motioned for the men to get on the plane, “Sara, stay here. Laurel will need your support in the coming days. I will return as soon as I am able.”

 

She reached out and grabbed Nyssa’s arm. “No what if something happens on the way?”

 

“Then I and the two dozen heavily armed men with me shall deal with it.” Honestly she thought Sara had a bit more faith in her abilities. Hadn’t she captured the traitor? Hadn’t she brought down several of Slade Wilson’s men all on her own? Nyssa was more than capable of running a prisoner transport even if said prisoner was Malcolm Merlyn.

 

“No, that doesn’t work for me.” Sara turned to Laurel, “I have to see this through.” When Laurel opened her mouth to protest she continued, “We’ll come back at the first opportunity I swear and when we do the three of us can come up with a way to tell Mom and Dad that I’m alive.”

 

“And if something does happen on your mystery trip?”

 

“Then Mom and Dad are no worse off for not knowing in the first place and I go out with Nyssa.”

 

“No one is going out,” Nyssa interjected. “We have been preparing for this for weeks. Everything is going to plan.” Sara glared at her. “Everything except for Slade Wilson attacking the city is going to plan.”

 

“Stop jinxing it,” Sara slapped her on the shoulder.

 

Nyssa smirked, “I had no idea you were so superstitious Beloved.”

 

“Oh really who was Ms. It’s A Bad Omen, the first time she saw my grave?”

 

“Sara I’m with Nyssa on that one. You hanging out at your own grave is really morbid.”

 

She shrugged, “It was mine so I wanted to see it.” Who gets to say they saw their own grave, let alone laugh about it? Sara Lance that’s who.

 

“Well, once we tell Mom and Dad,” Laurel’s tone brokered no argument on that point, “I’m sure that headstone will be taken down.” She poked Sara in the chest again, “You won’t need another one for a very, very long time you got me? So you will be careful doing whatever dangerous, important thing you have to do so you can come back here in one piece!”

 

Sara looked over at Nyssa who had her arms crossed against her chest. “Don’t look to me for help; I am firmly on your sister’s side in this matter.”

 

She glared at the both of them. This whole gang up on Sara thing they had going was not okay. “Fine,” she huffed. “But you both are going to be there when we tell them.”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Of course Beloved.”

 

One of the men came out and told Nyssa the preflight checks had been completed. “Time to go?” Laurel asked.

 

Nyssa nodded, “I’ll bring your sister back to you Laurel.”

 

“I know you will.” She stepped over to the other woman and gave her a hug. She was good enough not to acknowledge the surprised squawk the action provoked. She could hear Sara’s chuckle at the event though. “You bring yourself back in one piece too, okay?” Laurel said when she stepped back.

 

“I shall.” Nyssa smiled at Sara and made her way on to the plane to give the sisters a private moment to say goodbye.

 

“So where you’re going this time, will you still be able to email or call?”

 

“We won’t be gone long enough for you to miss me. You’ll see me again before you know it.”

 

“I better,” Laurel brushed some of Sara’s hair back behind her shoulder. “If there’s anything I’ve learned this year it’s that you always find your way home.” She cupped her face in her hands. “And I’ll always be here waiting.”

 

“I love you.” Sara replied.

 

Laurel pulled her into a hug. “I love you.”

 

“And hey,” Sara smiled shrugging out of her jacket. “I think this would look good on you.” Laurel gave her a puzzled look as she held the jacket open for her.

 

“Really?”

 

Sara nodded.  Laurel turned around and put her arms through the sleeves. Sara settled the jacket over her shoulders.  She turned around with a smile, “It fits.”  Sara pulled her forward for a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Just no getting kidnapped again while I’m gone okay?”

 

“You know I never actually plan on getting kidnapped. That’s Oliver and Felicity’s kink.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Be safe.” She turned and walked up the small set of steps on to the plane.

 

“You too,” Laurel called after her. Sara looked back at her and smiled. Laurel waved and then someone, she bet it was Nyssa pulled Sara further into the plane and a man appeared to close the door. “My little sister the ninja. That’s never going to get old.” She smiled and turned back to her car. She had a long wait at the hospital ahead of her.

 

The first fourteen hours of their flight went off without a hitch. There wasn’t even turbulence. It made Sara nervous. Things were going too well. Plans never worked this well in her experience.

 

“Why is it that peace makes you so nervous Beloved?” Nyssa asked. Of course she picked up on Sara’s unease.

 

“Because it never lasts. At least not for me.”

 

“Of course it doesn’t.”

 

Sara sorted, “Don’t hurt yourself trying to soothe my worries Babe.”

 

“My point,” Nyssa rolled her eyes, “Is that nothing lasts forever, but that shouldn’t cause you to worry so.”

 

“I just want Merlyn to be brought to justice.” She needed it after everything he had done to her city, and to her friends. He needed to pay.

 

“He will be. He cannot avoid his fate. Even if he wasn’t crippled and sedated at the moment he wouldn’t be able to escape me.”

 

“Have I told you how much I love you for kneecapping the bastard?”

 

“Some women require flowers and flattery my little bird demands the blood of her enemies.”

 

“And Big Belly Burger,” Sara added. “Oh and regular sex.”

 

Nyssa laughed loudly. A few of the men turned to look at them. She glared at them until they averted their eyes. “I took care of two of the things on your list last night. The hamburgers will have to wait until we are in America once again.”

 

“Two out of three isn’t bad.” Sara kissed her neck. “Hell one out of the three is phenomenal when it’s with you,” She whispered in her ear.

 

Nyssa smiled and pulled Sara so her head was tucked under her chin, “Sleep now. All is well. You need to rest; we’ll be landing in a little over two hours and then making our way up the mountain. I feel that Father will require our attention immediately upon our arrival.”

 

“You’ll wake me if something happens?”

 

“It won’t.” Sara pulled away to glare at her. “But should the impossible occur, then yes I shall wake you Sara.”

 

Nyssa was right. The rest of the trip was as quiet as its beginning. They took a helicopter from the airport instead of scaling the mountain on foot as they normally would. Even an injured Malcolm Merlyn was capable of attempting something on the hike up the mountain and Nyssa was not about to take any chances with her prize. They had worked far too long to capture him to lose Merlyn now.

 

A runner met them at the chopper once they landed. The prisoner would be taken to a holding cell designed specifically for such occasions adjacent to Ra’s’ throne room. Then they were to make themselves ready while the men gathered. It was to be a formal execution before the League.     

 

Once they reached their quarters Nyssa quickly changed into her formal robes. She would have rather been in her leathers but she wasn’t about to start a quarrel with her father over her attire. She smiled at Sara who was adjusting her corset. “I do prefer your look without the wig.”

 

Sara laughed, “You just like what my work clothes do for my boobs.”

 

“There is that.”

 

Sara walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, “You look great.” She helped Nyssa secure her sword belt.

 

“Appropriately menacing?”

 

“If your father wanted menacing he shouldn’t have made you wear the bath robes.” The deep green material looked wonderful against Nyssa’s skin but Sara would never call the look remotely scary.

 

Nyssa shook her head, “You have no respect at all do you?”

 

Sara laughed as she shrugged on her spare jacket. Nyssa made a mental note to acquire a replacement for the one Sara had gifted Laurel. “What can I say? I prefer my girl in leather.” She smacked Nyssa on the rump as she made her way out of the bedroom, “We have that in common.” Nyssa shook her head and followed.

 

They separated when they entered the throne room. Sara took her place among those already assembled. Nyssa went to stand at the right hand side of her father’s throne. Talia was in place waiting to the left. She smiled, “Even I must admit you’ve done excellent work Sister.”

 

“Thank you Talia.”

 

“I do hope Father bleeds the bastard a bit before ending it.”

 

“For once we agree.”

 

They watched as members of the League filed in. They lined up in rows according to rank leaving a wide aisle between them. The higher one’s standing the closer they were to the dais Nyssa and Talia stood upon.

 

When the appointed time came a group of four men carried Malcolm Merlyn up the aisle from the cell and moved directly in front of the throne. The guards dropped him there just below the dais on his wounded knees. Merlyn let out a little groan. Nyssa smirked; she knew the man had to be in agony. Any drugs they had put into his system for transport had long since worn off. Bullet wounds, several broken bones, and rather rough handling by his guards with no relief. It served him right. Death was going to be a mercy. 

 

Her father, ever the showman made them wait. Nyssa contented herself staring at Sara across the room. Someday soon she would take her place formally beside Nyssa at such events. But she did note that Sara had been given a place of honor standing beside Al-Owal. It was a place where Merlyn himself had stood once. Nyssa knew it to be petty but she was glad Merlyn had the opportunity to see it before he breathed his last.

 

“It is with grave purpose that the League of Assassins gathers on this day.” Ra’s voice echoed across the room. “Al Sa-Her has betrayed our tenants, broken his oath, and is brought before us for retribution by my Heir.”

 

“Please,” Merlyn begged as soon as Ra’s stepped into view. “I was your horseman. Let me hunt for you once more. Allow me to prove to you my reborn loyalty.”

 

“Al Sa-Her, face your death with honor. Or at least dignity.” Ra’s drawled as if already bored.

 

“Please don’t do this.”

 

“There is a price you must pay for your crimes that can only be measured in agony and blood.”

 

Merlyn shook his head, “No you need me. Nyssa’s loyalty is to her little bed warmer. Should she ever have to choose she will not pick the League. Talia plots against you both. One or both of your daughters will turn on you eventually.” Same song different verse. Did Merlyn truly believe that Ra’s would fall for this trick when Nyssa had not?

 

Ra’s laughed. “Do you think I do not know my daughters?” He gestured behind him to where Nyssa and Talia stood. “They are ruthless. Exactly as I raised them to be.” He backhanded Merlyn across the face. The man toppled over onto his side from the force of the blow. Ra’s adjusted one of his rings. “When one or both of them rise against me it shall only be in an attempt to claim their birthright. I will feel immense pride before I kill them for the affront.”

 

The guards pulled Merlyn back into a kneeling position. “You cannot weave your little intrigues here Al Sa-Her.” Ra’s laughed. “I’ve seen old women in their beds face their death with more dignity than you.” Ra’s drew his sword. He held the tip of it just under Merlyn’s nose. “You are a disgrace. You are not worthy of dying by my blade.”

 

Merlyn smiled. Perhaps he would live to see another day after all. Ra’s sheathed his sword. “Nyssa,” He called.

 

“Father,” Nyssa bowed her head and stepped forward.

 

“I would not stain my blade with this treacherous worm’s blood.” He pointed to Merlyn. “But he shall die tonight. Make it clean Daughter.” Nyssa smiled and drew her sword.  As she moved into place beside Merlyn, Ra’s turned his attention to the assembled crowd. “May you all bear witness to the price of forgoing your oath. The only mercy a traitor is granted is that of the grave.”

 

Ra’s looked down into Merlyn’s eyes. “As you were once one of us Al Sa-Her I pray for your soul. You were a worthy ally for a time. For that I hope your soul finds rest.” Ra’s stepped back and began to pray. “Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him. Make honorable his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave. And the torment of fire.” With his last word Nyssa brought her sword down across Merlyn’s neck.

 

Ra’s gestured to the guards, “Clean that up.” He then turned to a smiling Nyssa. “I think you enjoyed that.” She nodded. Honesty was the best policy with her father. Ra’s turned to the assembled men. “As I said, ruthless.”

 

A month later Nyssa stood waiting once again, this time in a conference room on the fourth floor of Starling General. “Do you really think they’re going to buy this crazy story?” Fox asked. The other woman looked decidedly uncomfortable in a navy blue power suit.

 

“What I believe is that they will be so grateful to have Sara back in their lives that they will not ask questions.” Nyssa sighed, “At least not today.” She wasn’t a fool. Quentin Lance had seen her face when they fought Slade Wilson’s men. He would recognize her. Fox as well for that matter. “Stop squirming.”

 

“This suit is itchy.”

 

“I think you are allergic to clothing that isn’t made of spandex or leather.”

 

“How do people wear heels all the time?”

 

Nyssa groaned, “Are you going to complain the entire time?”

 

“Hey maybe it will provide a distraction. Keep Sara’s dad from killing you.”

 

“He won’t kill me,” Nyssa scoffed. He may try. Then again perhaps not, he had seen her in battle after all. Quentin should know that he’d be no match for her.

 

“He hasn’t worked out that Oliver Queen is the Arrow maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll be a moron about this too.” Fox chuckled.

 

“Stop calling my dad stupid,” Sara said sticking her head out of another door. She was waiting in an adjacent room until the big reveal.

 

“You got to admit he’s been slow on the uptake there Sara.”

 

The outer door to the room opened before she could reply. Sara quickly ducked back into the other room before the newcomers could see her. “Laurel you really can’t tell me what this is all about?” Quentin asked as he looked up at his eldest as she pushed his wheelchair into the room.

 

“Just be patient,” Laurel replied. She winked at Nyssa and Fox.

 

“And why did you have to make me sit in this stupid chair? I can walk you know.”

 

“You’re still supposed to be resting.”

 

“If I rest anymore I’ll be in a coma.” Quentin finally noticed that they were not alone. “Oh hello.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Lance.” Nyssa replied. She nodded to Laurel, “Ms. Lance, we are just waiting on your mother.”

 

“Dinah’s coming?” Quentin sputtered. “Laurel why didn’t you tell me? I would have changed out of my pajamas.”

 

“Mom’s seen you in your pjs Dad.”

 

“Not recently,” He grumbled.

 

There was a knock on the door. Nyssa walked over and let Dinah into the room.

 

Quentin could have sworn he knew the woman ushering his ex-wife over to the seat beside Laurel. His eyes widened in recognition. The other night in the tunnel. The woman with the bow and arrow, Nyssa. It was her. Now that he was really paying attention the other blonde had been there too, wearing far fewer clothes but still. These people were dangerous. He had to get Dinah and Laurel out of here. He moved to stand. Laurel grabbed his thigh and squeezed hard. She leaned over to him, “Trust me daddy.”

 

He turned to look at her. “Trust me.” She repeated. He didn’t know what was going on but Laurel seemed to. These women were dangerous but they did help the Arrow save the city. He nodded. He’d let this play out. But he was thankful that he had his spare piece strapped to his ankle just in case. And Laurel thought he was crazy for asking a buddy of his to bring it to the hospital.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Nyssa said once Dinah had taken her seat. “My name is Nyssa Raatko. This is my associate Kit DeLauro.” The blonde woman nodded to them. “My family and I run a private security firm. We handle defense contracts for several corporations in South East Asia.”

 

“I’m sorry but what does that have to do with us?” Dinah asked a puzzled frown on her face.

 

“Forgive me, I am trying to provide some background for what I am about to reveal to you. You see Mrs. Lance several years ago when we were working on such a contract we freed a group of young women from a cabal of human traffickers. One of the women had suffered severe head trauma in her past and did not know who she was before being taken by the group.”

 

“During the course of the operation the girl and I became…close so when she recovered from her injuries but had nowhere to go my family and I took her in. She’s been working with the best therapists money can buy over the past few years and recently we had a break through. One that involves all of you.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Quentin finally spoke up.

 

“Your daughter Sara, she’s alive.”

 

“What?” Quentin asked. “That’s not possible Queen said he saw her die.”

 

“I am certain he believed that to be true. But I assure you Sara is indeed alive and well.”

 

“Can we see her?” Dinah asked tears in her eyes. Nyssa nodded and gestured for her associate to open a door across from their seats.

 

Quentin couldn’t believe his eyes. Sara was standing behind the door. She was alive. “Sara?” Dinah called out rushing from her chair towards her.

 

The girl nodded, “It’s me Mom.”

 

“Sara, oh my god, my baby…” Dinah was sobbing and hugging Sara. “I knew it. I always knew it.” Quentin went over to them and wrapped his arms around them both.

 

“You’re alive. You’re alive.” He kept repeating like a chant.

 

Laurel eased over to where Nyssa was standing. “Thank you,” She whispered.

 

“Of course Laurel,” Nyssa replied, her voice equally soft. They stood and watched Sara and her parents for a few moments. Nyssa nudged Laurel forward. “You should probably go over there before your parents become suspicious.” She then called out at a normal volume, “My associate and I will give you all some time to yourselves.” Fox made her way out of the room quickly. All the emotional stuff was a bit much for her. And on top of that Quentin kept giving her weird looks.

 

“You’re leaving?” Sara asked.

 

“I’ll not be far,” Nyssa smiled. She wanted to stay but she didn’t know if Sara was ready to broach the subject of their relationship with her family just yet. There was also the matter of Quentin having seen her the night of Slade’s attack. They had been joking earlier but certainly it shouldn’t take long for him to put two and two together. Sara deserved a true reunion with her family before that topic came up.

 

“No, stay,” Sara said pulling away from her parents. She went over and took Nyssa’s hand, “Please stay.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Nyssa replied.

 

“Yes, stay we might have questions,” Laurel chimed in with a smirk.

 

“Hey, the woman wants to give us some family time that’s respectable,” Quentin shrugged. He’d be far more comfortable if Nyssa and her friend left the room.

 

“May as well get all the shocks over with in one day,” Sara whispered looking up at Nyssa. “How’s your heart doing Dad?” She called over her shoulder.

 

“I’m great honey. I’m freaking wonderful.”

 

“Sara what are you,” Dinah’s eyes widened as she took in the girl’s entwined hands, “Oh.”

 

Sara looked Nyssa in the eyes. There was no hesitation within them, only the usual look of love. She smiled widely and turned back to face her family not letting go of the other woman’s hand. “Good so I’m alive, which I guess we’ve covered already and this is Nyssa, my girlfriend.”

 

“What?” Quentin asked. The woman from the tunnel, was his daughter’s what now?

 

“Girlfriend, Dad. Romantic partner. Cuddle bunny.” Nyssa made a disgusted face. “Okay maybe not that last one.”

 

“Oh honey, are you happy?” Dinah asked.

 

Sara nodded, “I really am.”

 

“Well this keeps getting better.” Dinah smiled and then pulled both women into a hug. It took everything in Laurel not to fall to the floor laughing at the look on Nyssa’s face. She was going to have to get used to it, the Lances were huggers. She looked over to her father. Well maybe not all of them.

 

Laurel went to her Quentin’s side, “You’re awfully quiet. Everything okay? This wasn’t too much of a shock to your system was it?”

 

“What?” Quentin asked breaking from his thoughts. “I’m great Laurel. Sara’s alive, this is great.”

 

“I know the girlfriend thing is a bit of a shock to me too.” You have no idea how big of a shock it was the first time around. At least no one is trying to kill you Dad. Laurel chuckled to herself.

 

“No that’s, that’s fine. This is just a lot to process,” Quentin sighed. Honestly if Sara had introduced anyone else as her partner it most likely wouldn’t have been an issue. But Quentin knew for a fact that this Nyssa woman had some dangerous hobbies. What did that mean for Sara? He needed to get out of this hospital and do some digging.

 

It took some time to finally get away from Dinah. Understandably she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with her newly resurrected daughter. Sara had finally begged her off by citing the long flight from overseas. Dinah had let them leave but only with the promise to meet again at her hotel for lunch the next day. Quentin had grown quiet over the course of the afternoon and had gone back to his hospital room without complaint. Nyssa knew she’d have to keep an eye on him.

 

But for now she and Sara were walking down the hallway towards Laurel’s apartment. They were finally going to have that dinner they had scheduled the night of Slade’s attack. Though Nyssa would not be preparing it. Laurel had apparently ordered Thai for them.

 

“Have I told you thank you yet?” Sara asked.

 

“Multiple times Beloved.”

 

“Really? I already thanked you for putting up with my mother hugging you repeatedly?”

 

“Yes.” That had been unnerving. She certainly saw where Sara gained her tactile nature.

 

“For not letting my dad’s glaring get to you?”

 

“For that as well.” Nyssa knocked on Laurel’s apartment door.

 

“Well what about the name you gave my parents,” Sara began.

 

“Raatko?” Nyssa replied. Sara nodded. “It’s my mother’s family name. I wanted your family to know your Nyssa. Not the Heir.”

 

Sara kissed her, “Thank you.” She whispered once they separated.

 

“Okay you two no making out in my hallway. Mrs. Hastings across the hall is too old for lesbian shenanigans in the hallway.”

 

“Mrs. Hastings wishes there were lesbian shenanigans in her hallway I bet,” Sara laughed.

 

“Ew, the woman is like ninety Sara.”

 

“So?”

 

“Laurel,” Nyssa smiled. “Thank you for your assistance today.”

 

“Of course,” She ushered them into the apartment. “You don’t know how much of a relief it is for my parents to know that this one,” She pointed to Sara, “Is back among the living.”

 

“I was never not among the living technically.”

 

“Smart ass.”  She led them into the dining room where a miniature army of takeout boxes were lined up across the table.

 

“Damn Laurel did you leave anything in the restaurant?”

 

“Shut up! I didn’t know what your girlfriend liked so I ordered a little of everything.”

 

Nyssa smiled, “Thank you Laurel. That was very thoughtful of you.” She walked over and pulled a chair out for her and gestured for Laurel to take a seat. Once she sat down Nyssa made her way around the table to do the same for Sara.

 

“If this is how you treat all the girls I may have to switch teams,” Laurel joked. “I don’t know when the last time a guy pulled out a chair for me was.”

 

Sara reached out and took Nyssa’s hand, “Mine.”

 

Laurel laughed. “I’m kidding.” She winked at Nyssa, “Mostly.”

 

They had spent thirty minutes eating and telling stories when there was a knock on the door. “I’m not expecting anyone,” Laurel muttered as she stood up.

 

“Maybe it’s the delivery boy here to serve you papers for his back injury from carrying up all this food,” Sara laughed.

 

“Bite me.”

 

“There’s too much takeout in the way.”

 

Laurel shook her head as she left the dining room. Her sister was still such a brat. God she loved her for it. As she walked the knocking grew more insistent. “Alright I’m coming.”

 

Laurel opened her apartment door to find Quentin on the other side. “Dad, why are you not in the hospital?”

 

He shouldered his way past Laurel and into the apartment. “I signed myself out. We’ve got an emergency here.”

 

“What?” Oh god what now?

 

“That woman who has her hooks into Sara. She’s not who she claims to be.”

 

Laurel looked towards the dining room. She reached out to grab Quentin’s arm before he could go any further into the apartment but he was moving too quickly. “Dad.”

 

“No Laurel, she has a rap sheet taller than I am. Warrants sworn out practically everywhere. They think she attacked a bunch of guards at Starling International a few months ago. We have to get Sara away from her.”

 

“Dad, wait listen to me.”

 

“And how do you propose to do that Daddy?” Sara asked standing up from Laurel’s dining room table. Nyssa stood just behind her.

 

Laurel sighed, “Dad, Sara and Nyssa are here for dinner.” She got the feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“You ran a background check on my girlfriend? Seriously?” Sara couldn’t believe her father. It wasn’t cute when he pulled this crap when she was in High School. It was even worse now that she was a grown woman.

 

“Don’t get mouthy with me Sara. Not when your girlfriend,” He spat the word, “Has warrants out from so many jurisdictions that I think she’s in the book of world records.” Quentin looked at Nyssa, “What did you do huh? How did you brainwash my baby girl? Stockholm Syndrome is the only plausible excuse for why she’s trying to defend you right now.”

 

Sara, who he noticed made sure to stand directly between him and her girlfriend, answered before Nyssa could. “Or how about I love her and that’s what you do when someone attacks the person you love, you defend them.” Sara took a deep breath, “Dad you don’t know the whole story here.”

 

He threw his hands up in the air, “She kills people. What else is there to know?”

 

“So did the Arrow and you seem chummy with him now.” Quentin didn’t say anything. “She risked her life to help save this city. You know why she did that? For you. For Laurel. Because she knew what losing you would do to me.” Sara shook her head, “You know what, that doesn’t even matter.”

 

Sara began to pace. “She brought me home. We didn’t have to tell you that I was alive Dad. But guess what I wouldn’t even be alive to make that decision if not for her. Nyssa has saved my life too many times for me to count.”

 

“Look I get that you might feel grateful but that isn’t…”

 

“Don’t you dare try to say that I don’t love her,” She growled at him.

 

Quentin held up his hands in a calming motion, “I’m sure you think you do.”

 

“I do love her and she loves me. You act like she’s got me under some kind of spell. That’s insane. Nyssa would do anything for me. She risked her life for this city because I asked her to. This is the thanks she gets for it? Suspicion and accusations? Screw this.” Sara turned to leave.

 

Nyssa’s hand on her arm stopped her, “Sara.” She too knew the power of a father’s love, even as twisted as Ra’s al Ghul was he cared for his daughters in his own way. The bonds of family were important. She knew how much Sara had missed Quentin. She wouldn’t let Sara just walk away in anger. Nyssa knew she’d eventually regret it. Perhaps even grow to resent her for it.

 

Sara shrugged her off. “No, he doesn’t get to judge you. Not after everything…” Sara shook her head. No, this wasn’t right. Nyssa had helped to save the city. Had helped to save Laurel. Had saved her. Sara loved her, no one got to question that after all they had been through together.

 

“Sara, please don’t go” Laurel also tried to stop her.

 

“I’m sorry Laurel, but I can’t stay and listen to this.” Sara stormed from the apartment.

 

Quentin ignored her outburst and rounded on Nyssa, “See how you’ve got her all twisted up?” He pointed at the still open apartment door. “How about you do the right thing and walk away right now and I’ll give you a head start before I call my guys to throw you in a cell.”

 

“It seems we need to make a few things clear between us,” Nyssa replied. The woman seemed completely unfazed by the threat of arrest.

 

“Nyssa,” Laurel began her voice hesitant. She thought her dad’s outburst was inappropriate but she also didn’t want him to get hurt.

 

“You have nothing to worry about Laurel.” Nyssa told her. Quentin scoffed.

 

She turned back to face him, “You need to understand that I love your daughter with all my soul.” Nyssa smiled, “She is my soul. Sara is everything I hold sacred in this world. I would never harm her or let her come to harm if it is within my power to stop it. I would die first”

 

Quentin snorted, “Well here’s hoping.”

 

She looked Quentin in the eye, “You are correct in one aspect. I am not a good person. I do things that make good men shudder. But I am the best person for your daughter. There is no one in heaven or earth that shall ever love her more than I.”

 

“You may posture and threaten but you will not stop me from loving her. You will not keep me from her. The only one who can do so is Sara. I shall remain by her side until I die or she sends me away. If you think angry words and empty threats will cause her to do so then you know nothing of your daughter’s strength Quentin Lance and I pity you.” With that she turned her back on him. Quentin was dismissed as far as she was concerned.

 

She nodded at Laurel, “My apologies for our aborted attempt at dinner.”

 

Laurel shook her head, “You’re not the one who needs to apologize, this is not your fault.” She shot a pointed glance at her father.

 

“Isn’t it?” Nyssa turned and left the room. She knew where Sara would go.

 

Once the apartment door closed behind Nyssa, Laurel spun to face her father, “Are you pleased with yourself?”

 

“You knew before. You told me to trust you at the hospital. You knew Sara was alive and didn’t tell us.”

 

“Yep.” She wasn’t going to lie to try and spare his feelings. He didn’t seem to care about anyone else’s.

 

“Laurel why?” She knew the hell he had gone through after Sara died. Why would she keep this from him?

 

“Because she asked me not to tell you. Because she was scared you would act exactly like this.” And look you proved her right. Oh and bonus you don’t even know everything yet. God this was a mess.

 

“Oh so I’m the bad guy for not liking that my daughter got herself mixed up with some murdering psycho?”

 

Laurel bit her lip. Okay she needed to stay calm and not strangle her father if she was going to argue this. “These files you found on Nyssa, just who did she kill?”

 

Quentin went and took a seat on the sofa. He was so tired. “I don’t know a bunch of mob guys, a drug trafficker here, and a rapist there. I’m sure we don’t have records on everything she’s done.” He shook his head, “Why does it matter?” The woman kills people. It was wrong. She was dangerous. What part of that was so hard for his daughters to understand?

 

“You’re acting like she’s as bad as Malcolm Merlyn for one thing.” Laurel sat down on the coffee table directly in front of him.

 

“Laurel murder is murder.”

 

“Then why isn’t the Arrow in handcuffs?”

 

“I tried, you know I did. So did you for that matter after Tommy.”

 

“And I was wrong then,” Laurel replied without thinking.

 

Quentin nodded, “Exactly. The Arrow’s helping people now at least.”

 

Laurel wanted to curse. She’d only encouraged him with her comment. Well, it was only one small concession she could still argue this case. “And what Nyssa did in that tunnel the other night was what exactly?”

 

“That’s not the same thing.” Sure she had helped out but that was an extreme circumstance. Slade Wilson and his men were monsters. They had to be stopped no matter what.

 

“Why? Because the Arrow isn’t the one sleeping your daughter?” Well not anymore. Lord her father’s head was going to explode whenever he finally figured that one out.

 

“Nyssa is dangerous.” That was one thing he knew for sure. He had seen her in action. In fact he was sort of regretting saving her from that one guy.

 

“Not to Sara.” And Sara can more than take care of herself.

 

“Sure she says she loves her but people hurt the people they claim to love all the time. You see it as much as I do.” Quentin didn’t even want to imagine what Nyssa would be capable of if Sara ever crossed her.

 

“Nyssa would never hurt Sara like that.” Laurel had watched them together. Nyssa was utterly smitten with her sister. She looked at Sara like she was the greatest thing to ever walk the earth. If her father would have bothered to spend any time with them before his little tantrum he would have seen that too.

 

“You act like you know her so well.”

 

“I do because I gave her a chance.”

 

Quentin scoffed, “You’ve had all of one dinner with the woman Laurel.”

 

“No, I’ve known Nyssa for months, since I was kidnapped from the hospital.”

 

“You what?”

 

“How do you think I got away Dad? The mob was after me. An assassin kidnapped me and knocked you and Mom unconscious.”

 

“I thought The Arrow…”

 

“Well he didn’t. He didn’t even know what was going on until Nyssa’s people contacted him.” Sara counted as Nyssa’s people. Laurel put a hand on his knee, “She saved me Dad. She’s not a monster.”

 

“I don’t know.” He put his head in his hands. So okay maybe the woman wasn’t completely evil but that wasn’t good enough for his baby girl. How could it be?

 

“Of course you don’t, you freaked out and started ranting without even talking to Sara. If Nyssa was so evil do you really think Sara would be with her?”

 

Laurel might have a point but they didn’t know what Sara had been through the past six years. No he couldn’t just let this go on with a smile on his face. “Or maybe I’m on to something with the brainwashing theory.” The CIA did that sort of thing, he was sure an assassin knew how to as well.

 

“Or maybe she’s a good person despite her job.”

 

“Laurel,” He groaned.  How could she be so naive about this? The woman herself had said she wasn’t a good person.

 

“Dad, bottom line here Sara loves Nyssa if you push this she will walk away from us again. Do you really want to lose her twice? Because I don’t.” Laurel stood up; she should probably clean up her dining room. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to see her sister again tonight. “Please don’t make her choose.”

 

Thea wasn’t sure what she was going to choose for dinner. She had decided to treat herself to a fancy meal as she didn’t have much else to do. Sin had gone in her words “to see a guy about a thing.” Roy was off doing vigilante stuff she was supposed to act like she didn’t know about and her brother wasn’t answering his phone. She was tired of staring at the walls of the Queen mansion and Verdant wasn’t scheduled to reopen for another two weeks.

 

She finally just pointed at a couple of items on the menu and sent the waiter away. Thea ran her finger around the rim of her water glass and sighed. She needed a purpose. Sitting around doing nothing was making her crazy. Having Malcolm Merlyn for a father, Thea didn’t want to do anything to encourage the crazy she knew was his genetic legacy. But what to do? She looked up when a shadow fell across her table.

 

“Thea Queen.” A tall man in a black suit standing across from her greeted.

 

“I’m sorry do I know you?” If this was another reporter trying to dig up dirt on her family she was going to chuck this water glass at his head.

 

“Apologies, I am Ra’s al Ghul, I believe you’ve heard of me child?”

 

Thea swallowed, “Nyssa’s father. The demon.”

 

The man nodded and sat down in the empty chair at her table. “I am the Demon’s Head. My daughter speaks well of you.”

 

Thea looked around. Was the restaurant this empty when she walked in? “What do you want?”

 

“I knew your father.” Past tense. So Nyssa or this man had killed Malcolm. Thea couldn’t say she was too broken up about it.

 

“Before or after the crazy? Oh wait, I know…both.” She moved her right hand closer to the silverware on the table. She doubted the knife was very sharp but it was something.

 

“It is a shame how far your father fell yes. He was a good man once.”

 

“Yeah well forgive me but I don’t think your definition of a good man is the same as mine.”

 

“Perhaps not.”  Ra’s smiled as the waiter sat a glass of wine down at his left hand. “Leave the bottle.”

 

“You know most people don’t just invite themselves to someone else’s table.”

 

“Ah but I am not most people,” He took a sip of his wine. “Neither are you child.”

 

“Oh yeah I’m a special snowflake,” Thea palmed the knife and put her hand in her lap. “So again what do you want?”

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

“You are way too old for me,” She replied instantly.

 

Ra’s laughed. “I am not looking for another concubine.” He thought he heard the girl mumble ‘thank god.’ Honestly, there were multitudes of women who would share his bed, he needn’t proposition a child. “No I wish to offer you an opportunity to claim your birthright.”

 

“Just because Malcolm Merlyn had sex with my mother once doesn’t mean I belong in your little death cult. No offence.”

 

“There are those who receive training from the League but do not take vows. I believe you would benefit from such training.”

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

Ah she was an intelligent girl.  Ra’s smiled, “You would be subject to some of our code. For example you would have to swear not to use your skills to kill innocents or use them against the League.”

 

Thea sniffed, “Yeah Malcolm clearly didn’t pay attention to that bit.”

 

The girl was amusing. Ra’s shook his head, “Clearly not.”

 

“Okay not that I’m considering it but there has to be more to your offer than that.”

 

“Of course you would owe us a favor or two.”

 

There it was. “Look I’m grateful to your daughter for all she and her people did for me but I don’t think I want to know what kind of favors you’d call in. I doubt it would be worth it.”

 

He leaned forward, “Being strong is its own reward Ms. Queen. Think what it would be like to never have to worry about someone such as Malcolm Merlyn ever being able to take advantage of you ever again. To be able to stand against men such as Slade Wilson and be able to keep them from harming those that you love. To be free of doubt and fear. The League can give you that freedom and all you will owe us is a favor. I promise it would be nothing distasteful. I’d even allow you a familiar face as your teacher.”

 

Thea looked down at the table. If she had been stronger when Slade had kidnaped her family would things have been different? Would her mother still be here? She looked up at Ra’s, more importantly could she trust this man to deliver on what he was promising?

 

“I only ask that you consider what I am offering. I will give you some time.” Ra’s stood and dropped some money on the table. Thea noticed that it was more than enough to cover the wine and her meal. “Keep the bottle. The vintage is quite good for such an establishment.” He walked away without sparing her another glance.

 

Thea let out the breath she was holding. With a shaky hand she placed the knife back on the table. What the hell? No wonder Nyssa was so intense. Her dad was a whole other level. Thea shook her head. Why did he want to train her? The scary thing was that what he was offering did sound appealing. But she knew it wouldn’t be wise to have to owe that man anything. She grabbed the wine and took a swig directly from the bottle. Scarier thought-could she afford to tell him no?

 

Sara stomped down the sidewalk muttering to herself. She was probably scaring people, but she didn’t give a damn right now. She was livid. Her father was so full of crap. He didn’t even know Nyssa, but he was going to sit there and try to tell Sara that Nyssa wasn’t good for her? Okay she knew the killing thing was going to be problematic once her parents found out. But it wasn’t like her dad only ever saw the topic in black and white. She had heard him tell the Arrow on more than one occasion how okay it would be to kill a quote unquote bad guy.

 

“Sara,” She heard from behind her. “Sara wait up.”

 

She turned to see Oliver rushing up the sidewalk behind her. Speak of the devil. When he reached her he pulled her into a tight hug. “I thought it was you. When did you get back into town?”

 

“Couple of days ago.”

 

“Why didn’t you stop by the foundry?”

 

“I had some family stuff to take care of.” She took a deep breath, “We told my parents that I’m alive.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened, “Wow, how did that go?”

 

“Great this morning.” Sara shook her head, “Not so great just now.” Oliver frowned at her in confusion. “Dad ran a background check on Nyssa. She probably should have given him an alias when we made the formal introductions.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, he’s not taking it very well. He stormed into Laurel’s apartment just now trying to rope her into some crazy scheme to break us up.”

 

“Can you blame him?” Oliver shrugged.

 

Sara held up her hands. “Okay we’re not going there.”

 

“No, Sara I think we need to.” He inhaled slowly as if steeling himself for a blow, “I’ve held my tongue about this…”

 

“And you should continue to go with that impulse.” She glared at him.

 

“I know Nyssa loves you but…”

 

“No buts she loves me. I love her. Why do all of you think that your opinions are more important than that?”

 

“It’s not about that. I know you love each other but I don’t think the relationship is good for you Sara.”

 

Wow. Sara shook her head. He really just went there. “I’m supposed to take relationship advice from the guy who cheated on my sister with me?”

 

“I’ll admit I don’t have a lot of experience with healthy relationships but I know you Sara. You aren’t like Nyssa and her family.” He lowered his voice in deference to the people walking past them, “You aren’t a killer.”

 

Sara had no such reservations, “How many people have you killed?”

 

“What?” Oliver looked around and then pulled Sara into a nearby alley.

 

“I didn’t stutter how many people have you killed?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t kill anymore Sara.”

 

Did he want a pat on the head or something? “Good for you. I’ll be sure to shoot Felicity a text and tell her to get you a cookie when we’re done here. My question is still the same. How many people have you killed?”

 

“It’s not the same.”

 

“How?”

 

“I didn’t get paid to do it for one. I didn’t kill innocent people. When I did kill it was for the greater good.”

 

Okay she couldn’t argue about the money. Though a girl’s got to eat. But she could certainly start with that second bit, “And you assume that Nyssa does kill innocent people?”

 

Oliver looked at her like she was simple. It made her want to punch him. “I know what the League does Sara. People’s families get caught in the crossfire all of the time.”

 

“And how many families got caught in the crossfire between you and Slade? How many will be if Slade ever crawls out from under the rock ARGUS stashed him under for you? What about if Helena Bertinelli ever pops up again?”

 

“That’s not fair Sara.” He clenched and unclenched his fist. Good, Sara was glad she wasn’t the only one getting frustrated with all this.

 

“And your constant judging of Nyssa and my relationship with her is? I think you’ve forgotten some of the things I did to survive before I met Nyssa. We’re all killers Ollie, why is it that it’s only acceptable to you and my father when the Arrow does it?”

 

“Sara,” Oliver sighed.

 

“No,” She held up her hand to stop him from saying anything else. “I’m done having the same conversation over and over. You clearly don’t respect me, my relationship, or my choices. So I am done talking.” She turned and walked away.

 

“Sara!” He called after her. “Sara, come on.”

 

She kept walking. What was with the men in her life? Were Diggle and Roy going to pop out from behind a dumpster to question her choices next? Maybe Ra’s was in town to tell her how she wasn’t good enough for Nyssa for a refreshing change of pace? God why did she let Laurel talk her into this?

 

Why had she let Laurel convince Sara to reveal herself to her family? Nyssa sighed as she looked out from the still broken face of the clock tower. She was sure Sara would have come back here after the confrontation with her father. But she had been waiting for twenty minutes and there was no sign of her lover.

 

“You know I used to dream about a scene pretty much like this during our little break.” Nyssa turned to see Sara leaning against the newly installed railing at the top of the stairs. “I’d come up here one night after kicking the crap out of a bunch of muggers and you’d be waiting for me just like this.” Sara laughed, “Okay you may have been wearing much less but other than that it was just like this.”

 

Nyssa smiled, “What took you?”

 

Sara held up a cup with the Big Belly Burger logo, “I stopped for a comfort milkshake.”

 

“And you didn’t get me one?” Nyssa chuckled.

 

Sara looked away suddenly sheepish, “I didn’t know if you’d come looking for me right away.”

 

“Why on earth wouldn’t I seek you out after what your father said?” She stepped closer to the other woman.

 

“Uh maybe because of what he said?”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa breathed. “You should know by now that nothing that anyone could possibly say would ever send me from your side.” She held her hand out to the other woman. Sara smiled and closed the distance between them. She entwined their fingers as soon as Nyssa’s hand was in reach. “The only one who can ever separate us is you.”

 

“So you’re stuck with me forever?”

 

Nyssa beamed, “It seems so.” She brought Sara’s hand to her lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles.

 

“Well since we’ll be together for a very long time you’ll be glad to know that I am reevaluating my Nyssa can’t stab Ollie policy.”

 

Nyssa led them to the clock face. It was essentially a massive hole in the side of the building at the moment. She helped Sara sit down and then took a seat herself. The view was quite nice. “Not that I am displeased by this turn of events but why am I going to want to stab Oliver Queen this time?”

 

“Pretty much for the same reason that you probably want to stab my dad.”

 

“I do not wish to harm your father.” Sara scoffed. “Much.”

 

“I am sorry he said those things about you.”

 

Nyssa waved the comment off. “It’s fine. People have said far worse.”

 

Sara snuggled into her side and rested her head on Nyssa’s shoulder. “That doesn’t make it okay.”

 

“No but if I were to be inclined to slightly injure your father it would only be because he had upset you. He may feel however he likes about me personally. He can say whatever he wishes.”

 

Sara shook her head, “No he can’t.” She wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Sara, he is a police officer it is understandable that he would not approve of me. Frankly, I would have been surprised if he hadn’t threatened to have me arrested.” She had to admit it was brave of him to confront her even only knowing a small percentage of what she was capable of. He only wished to protect Sara. She could respect that.

 

“It should be enough that I approve of you,” She grumbled. “Why can’t they respect my choices?”

 

“You know your father and Oliver Queen, their issue isn’t with you. It’s with me and what I do.”

 

“But it is an issue with me. I do the same things that you do.”

 

“Your father doesn’t know that.” She kissed the top of her head, “Even if he did Sara, your hands are far less stained than mine.”

 

“Actually, I could probably argue that I’m worse, you were born to this. It’s the only life you have ever known. I on the other hand chose it.”

 

“Sara, I…” Nyssa began shame creeping into her tone.

 

Sara sat up so she could bring Nyssa’s head down to gently kiss her on the lips. When they separated she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Nyssa’s ear. “None of that. If I have to choose I’ll choose our life together every time.”

 

Nyssa closed her eyes at the feeling of Sara’s fingers trailing along the back of her neck. “You shouldn’t have to. It’s my fault if you do.”

 

Sara waited until Nyssa opened her eyes again to reply. “No it’s not. It’s not your fault that my dad has his head up his ass.”

 

“I did bring you in to the League,” She sighed.

 

“I’d killed before I took the oath Nyssa.” Sara replied, “There was blood on my hands long before I met you. I’ve come to terms with what I am.” She cupped Nyssa’s cheek. “And I have noticed that someone has seen to it that I do more recon missions lately. Also the kill orders that I have received have been for rather unsavory men.”

 

“I do not doubt your commitment Beloved.” Nyssa turned her head and kissed Sara’s palm. “It is simply a matter of wishing to grant you every comfort in life that I possibly can.”

 

“I love you,” Sara replied tilting Nyssa’s head down to kiss her again. When they separated she laid her head back on the other woman’s shoulder. “But I am a killer. It won’t matter to my dad if I kill rapists or a bunch of nuns.”

 

“He loves you.”

 

Sara looked up at her, “He loves the girl I was. Not the woman I am.”

 

“Then he is a fool.” Sara’s gaze narrowed. “You are miraculous if your own father cannot see that then I am sorry but he is…soft in the head.”

 

Sara smiled despite herself, “You’re cute when you’re insulting my family while trying not to insult my family.”

 

Now Nyssa was insulted, “I am not cute.”

 

Sara kissed the underside of her jaw. “Nope, you are adorable.”

 

“That’s worse.” She made a face as if she had tasted something especially bitter. Sara only laughed in reply.

 

Fox downed the shot not even flinching at the bitter aftertaste. “That’s twelve. Pay up buddy.” She held her hand out to the inebriated frat boy standing beside her.

 

“How did you do that?” He had like fifty pounds on the woman and he was totally trashed after six. How did she down twelve and not even wobble. He blinked okay she was wobbling a little. Or was that him?

 

“I’m magic that way.” And I cheat.

 

“You’re hot,” The boy slurred.

 

“And I would like to be hot and fifty bucks richer. Now pay up.” The kid slowly laid five ten dollar bills in the palm of her hand. Sometimes having a metabolism that burned off the booze almost as quickly as she could drink it really paid off.

 

“I think I love you lady.”

 

Fox was about to reply with an especially biting rebuff when her phone rang. Her eyes widened when she noticed who was calling. “Sorry to break your heart hon but I have to take this.” She walked away from the bar before the kid could say anything else.

 

Once outside she accepted the call, “Thea? What’s up?” She couldn’t imagine why the girl would be calling her.

 

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be near Starling City would you?”

 

“Actually I’m in town. Sara got us mixed up in her family drama yet again…”

 

“Well I’ve got a little family drama of my own,” Thea cut her off. “I think I’m in over my head. I need your help.”

 

“Where are you now?”

 

“Back home.”

 

“I can be there in half an hour.” Fox took a deep breath, “Are you safe? Do I need to call the cops or Roy?”

 

“Pretty sure I’m fine for now.” She didn’t sound fine to Fox. She sounded scared. “I’m okay. I really appreciate this Fox.”

 

“No problem kid. I’ll see you soon.” Fox walked over to the motorcycle she was using while in the city. What the hell was going on now?

 

Laurel looked up from the book she wasn’t really reading, it was hard to concentrate after everything that had gone down earlier, when there was a rapid knock at her door. “What now?” She grumbled.

 

When she opened the door she found a scowling Oliver Queen, “Oliver I’m really not in the mood for anymore guests tonight.”

 

“Yeah I heard about your dinner party,” He replied as he moved past her and into the apartment.

 

“Sure don’t mind me just come on in.”

 

Oliver ignored her comment moving further into the apartment. He went from room to room looking around. “Can I help you find something?” Laurel asked.

 

“I’m just checking on you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Like I said I heard about what happened earlier.”

 

“And you’re what checking my apartment for where Nyssa hid my dad’s body?” Oliver just scowled some more. “Oh my god you really think she’d hurt him.”

 

“She’s dangerous Laurel.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Did you and my dad rehearse that tired line together?”

 

“Maybe if we’re saying the same thing it’s because we have a point.”

 

“If you do it’s a stupid one.”

 

“Laurel,” He sighed. Lord even her name sounded condescending coming from him right now.

 

“I don’t get it. Nyssa helped you save the city. Sara loves her. Doesn’t that buy her any slack with you?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “I don’t know if I can trust her.”

 

“Can you trust anyone? I’m one of your oldest friends and a psycho with a vendetta had to tell me you were the Arrow. Does Thea even know?”

 

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you.” She noticed that he didn’t mention Thea, so she probably doesn’t know. Surprise, surprise.

 

“And how well did that work out? Pretty sure I got caught in a couple of your messes in the last year before I knew and we both know Slade would have grabbed me either way.”

 

“This isn’t about me.”

 

“Yes it is,” Laurel shook her head, “It is completely about you and your need to control everything. It’s about you and my dad and how the two of you can’t trust Sara to make her own choices. The two of you still see her as the girl who got on that boat to get back at me.” She poked him in the chest, “News flash Oliver that girl grew up and she’s been doing just fine without all of us for years now.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d call joining up with the League of Assassins doing fine.”

 

“Why not? It meant that she got to come home.” She looked him in the eye. “You didn’t bring her home.”

 

“Laurel, I…” He hung his head.

 

“You told us she was dead.”

 

“I thought she was.”

 

“So instead of being grateful that you were wrong you want to question how she got here and the woman that helped her.”

 

“I can’t let her down again.”

 

“You know what not letting Sara down looks like? Not questioning her judgement or her relationship at every possible turn. I know the two of you went through a lot together on that island but she’s not you Oliver. At some point your paths diverged, you may not like the one she’s on now but you can’t walk it for her. Sara is in the League. She’s with Nyssa. You can’t change that. You don’t even have to like it. But you do need to show her some respect. She’s earned it. They both have.”

 

“I…”

 

She held up her hand, “If your next words aren’t  ‘Laurel you are so right I need to put on my big boy pants and apologize to your sister and her girlfriend for being a jackass,’ then I don’t want to hear it.”

 

Oliver smirked, “I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“I would and you need to get out of my apartment until you do. I am tired of the men in my life coming to my apartment to brood. I can’t drink to drown it out, it’s not fair.”

 

“But.”

 

“Nope, out.”

 

“Can I apologize for barging in first?”

 

“Choose your words carefully Queen; I’m pretty sure karma is this close to biting you in the ass.”

 

“Do you think I’m cursed?” Sara asked looking up at Nyssa from where she was laying with her head in the other woman’s lap. “Like I’m only allowed to be so happy before the karmic rug gets pulled out from under me?”

 

Nyssa ran her fingers through Sara’s hair, “Are you dwelling love?”

 

“No,” Sara scoffed. “Okay yes.” They had returned to the League safe house Sara had stayed in during her extended mission in Starling City. It had sort of unofficially become their place. The other operatives still working in town kept rooms on the lower floors of the building now. No one except Fox came into this one.

 

The girls had showered and were now curled up in bed. Nyssa looked away from the city skyline and back at Sara. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “No, I don’t believe in curses.”

 

“But you believe in a magic hot tub that can bring the dead back to life?”

 

“Because I have seen such a wonder with my own eyes,” Nyssa replied. “Also please don’t let anyone hear you refer to the Lazarus Pit as a magic hot tub.”

 

Sara laughed. She turned her head and kissed Nyssa’s stomach where her shirt had ridden up. “Okay but curses?”

 

“Aren’t real.”

 

“I feel that way sometimes though. Cursed.”

 

“Are you unhappy?”

 

“No, that’s just it I am so happy right now.”  Sara sat up. “Like we won, we helped Ollie beat Slade, and Merlyn is dead. Laurel and I are building this great relationship now.  And you and me, well we’re perfect but my dad is being an ass. Then Ollie decided to open his stupid judgmental mouth as well. God knows how my mom will react if my dad tells her what’s up. I just wonder sometimes why everything can’t go well in all aspects of my life for once.”

 

“Unfortunately Beloved I don’t believe life works that way. No curses required.”

 

“Ugh,” Sara flopped back down.

 

“I’m sure your father will get over it.”

 

“With or without you threating to put several arrows in him?”

 

“I would never threaten to shoot your father.”

 

“Uh huh.” Sara didn’t believe that for one minute. Nyssa once threatened to shoot a barista because they screwed up Sara’s coffee order.

 

“If only because I hardly think your father will respond well to threats of violence. It would be tactically unsound as it would only serve to prove his point.”

 

“He’s wrong about you.”

 

“He’s not really.” She was exactly the sort of person Quentin Lance imagined her to be. Sara was probably the only person who couldn’t see it. For which Nyssa was eternally grateful.

 

“Yes he is.” Sara leaned up and kissed Nyssa. “You are perfect. For me at least.”

 

“Well on that point we do agree. I told your father as much.”

 

“Good,” Sara smiled. “But did he listen?”

 

“I do not know Sara. Perhaps with time he will come to see that I love you more than anything and that is all that truly matters in the end.”

 

Sara traced Nyssa’s jaw with her fingers, “I think he’d have to be blind not to see that. I feel it every time you look at me.”

 

“Then my evil scheme is working out perfectly.” She nipped at Sara’s fingers as they trailed past her lips.

 

“Oh and what are you going to do with me now that you have me in your clutches?” She hooked her hand behind Nyssa’s neck and pulled her down. That was another thing she loved about her relationship with Nyssa, they could go from sappy to teasing and sexy in no time flat.

 

“I have several, long and torturous plans,” She smirked as she settled on top of her blonde.

 

“Well you should probably outline those for me in detail,” Sara moaned as a particular sweet spot on her neck was sucked. “With examples.” She began to slide her hands down Nyssa’s back towards the waistband of the tiny shorts she had slipped on for bed.

 

Of course that was when Nyssa’s cell phone began to vibrate across the nightstand. She pulled away to check it but was promptly pulled back down. “Don’t answer it,” Sara mumbled between kisses, “I’m sure it can wait.”

 

“You know I have to check,” Nyssa sighed and untangled herself from Sara to reach for her phone.

 

“I swear to god someone has a tiny canary shaped voodoo doll.” Sara grumbled. She sat up against the headboard. “I am going to break that phone one day.”

 

Nyssa chuckled as she opened up her text messages. Her face went pale as she read. “Nyssa?” Sara asked noticing her pallor, “Nyssa what is it?”

 

“The text was from Fox; apparently my father has offered to train Thea Queen.”

 

“No such thing as curses huh?”

 

“Perhaps I am beginning to become a believer.”

 

Ra’s al Ghul stepped on to the private jet where Sarab was waiting for him. The man had proven himself an ardent follower, “The offer has been made.”

 

“Do you believe Thea Queen will accept?”

 

Ra’s nodded as he took his seat. “I do. The girl has more of her father in her than she would probably like to admit. It is a pity she shall never actually join our ranks.”

 

“Then why train her Master?”

 

“Because if I am to determine what Oliver Queen is truly made of I need to lay the chess board just so. Thea Queen may yet play a key role in this game. Even a pawn may topple a King.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I’m not going to pull a season three and murder Sara but some events from season three are going to be inevitable (i.e. I don’t want to completely erase all the progress Laurel and Thea made). One change I am definitely making though is with Ra’s. I think it’s already clear that my version is not quite like the Ra’s from the show. He’s still a ruthless bastard but he’s not stupid, which by the end of the season finale I felt TV Ra’s was. I figure any liberties I take can’t be worse than that, also y’all have hung with me this long so…  
> Short chapter but it’s setting up a few things to be paid off later. Hope you all enjoy.

 

 

They left Starling two days later. Dinah had been upset that Sara was leaving again so soon but she had accepted their story that there had been a work emergency that Nyssa desperately needed to handle herself and that Sara went where Nyssa did. Also Sara had sworn that she’d regularly call, email and skype. If Dinah could get ahold of some carrier pigeons Sara was sure her mom would have had her swear to employ that archaic method of communication as well.

 

As the months passed Sara was afraid one day her mom would refuse to answer her call knowing what Nyssa’s job really was. But it seemed her dad was keeping Nyssa’s profession to himself. Most likely because he was avoiding speaking to Dinah since she had told him she was dating another professor now and there was no chance that they would be getting back together.

 

Honestly though Quentin’s feelings towards Nyssa were the least of their problems. “Again,” she heard Fox shout to her latest pupil.

 

Thea Queen stood up from the dirt where she had been knocked on her backside and got back into her starting position. “Can we go to the range after this?” She blocked Fox’s first strike but five moves later was flat on her back again. “Since she’s a guest I’d like Sara to see me doing something I don’t suck at.”

 

Fox signaled they could take a break from sparring. “Sure. Ten laps first though.” Thea glared but got up and started her run around the house. 

 

“I like the new haircut by the way,” Sara called after her.

 

“Thanks,” Thea yelled just before she disappeared around the northwest corner of the house. Months ago the League had availed itself of Malcolm Merlyn’s property in Corto Maltese to use pretty much as he had intended as a training ground for his daughter.

 

Once they had overcome the initial shock of Fox’s news that Ra’s had approached Thea about training they had met with the girl in secret to discuss the matter fully. She was understandably afraid but she was also smart enough to know that there was more to the offer than what she had been told. After much debate it was decided that Thea should accept, if only because they each feared what the Demon’s Head would do for Plan B if told no.

 

“How’s she doing really?” Sara asked once Fox climbed the steps to join her on the small observation platform above the sparing ring.

 

“She’s scrappy.” Fox smiled, “Not afraid to fight dirty either.”

 

Sara chuckled, “Yes, Pru made sure to tell me all about the biting incident.” At length. She was an assassin for god’s sake she really needed to suck it up. Sara doubted Thea even left a scar.

 

“We use what we have,” Fox intoned sagely.

 

“Oh god don’t start that Yoda crap.”

 

“You find it cute when Nyssa does it.”

 

“Yeah well you’re not Nyssa are you?” Sara grumbled.

 

Ut oh cranky Canary. Fox sighed, “How long this time?”

 

“Three weeks so far. Ra’s took her with him to Gotham.” It was the longest they had been apart since a few weeks before the Slade incident. They had spoiled themselves working so many missions together to make up for lost time when Sara had been assigned to Starling City. Knowing what was most likely going on in Gotham made Sara even more upset than she’d normally be at the separation.

 

“Another run at Mr. Wayne?”

 

Sara nodded, “Nyssa thinks Ra’s patience with him is coming to an end.” She placed her forearms on the railing surrounding the platform and leaned forward.

 

Fox mirrored her position. The two of them stood there and looked out over the property as if they weren’t speaking about anything of consequence. “Thus your visit to observe my project’s progress officially?”

 

“After this I’m supposed to pay our new associate in Starling a visit.” Ra’s was starting to make his intentions clear. It made Sara uneasy.

 

Fox shook her head, “I can’t believe he’s bankrolling common thugs now.”

 

“The Demon’s Head’s ways are mysterious.” Sara could make no real sense of them herself. Why would you toss aside the devoted daughter who had decades of combat training for someone who fundamentally disagreed with pretty much everything the League stood for and much less experience just because he was a guy?

 

“They’re fucking crazy.”

 

“Be careful who you say that around,” Sara hissed. She may have thought it but she’d never say it out loud. Ra’s had eyes and ears everywhere.

 

“Chill, we’re the only ones out here. Well except for the little princess.” Fox looked to Thea as she ran past them, “Faster!” She should have been halfway done by now. The kid was slacking. The girl flipped them off but noticeably picked up her pace. “She’s a little surly but she’s on our side.”

 

Sara wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “Your loyalty cannot be questioned. You know that.” If they were going to keep Thea and their own necks safe then Ra’s had to trust that Fox was completely devoted to the League.

 

“Sara,” Fox sharply inhaled, “I know my role. I won’t let anyone down.” They stood in silence for a few moments. Each was considering the consequences if their insane little plan were to fail.

 

“We screw this up we’re all dead.” Sara waved at Thea as she ran by them again. “She doesn’t deserve to have to pay for her father’s mistakes or ours.”

 

“Or her brother’s,” Fox added.

 

“No. Not even his.” Sara thought back to Slade’s attack. Enough people had paid already for her and Oliver’s mistakes on the island. There would be no more if she could help it. Especially not the people she cared about.

 

Fox lay a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “We can do this.” She turned to walk towards the range. “Come on you really should see the kid with a bow. There must be some sort of meta-archery gene in her family or something. I even think Nys would be impressed.”

 

Nyssa was decidedly unimpressed with her current circumstances. Her father had sent her to meet a man about a new contract. Simon Lacroix was a mercenary. A good one at that, his work was clean and he didn’t leave a trail of innocents in his wake like some in his profession. No, the man himself wasn’t the issue. It wasn’t unusual for the League to choose to work with mercenaries on occasion it was simply the reason why they were contracting with this man that was unsettling to Nyssa.

 

“Six targets all in one city?” Lacroix asked. He kept his voice low as they were in a public coffee shop, granted a nearly empty one. “That’s unusual.”

 

“These are rather extraordinary circumstances Mr. Lacroix.” Nyssa had selected the targets herself. All corrupt businessmen. All with ties to either the Triad or the Italians, their deaths, should Lacroix be successful, would not be any great loss. Furthermore their deaths would not be easily tied to the League once certain parties began digging.

 

“I see, but why is it the League cannot use its own people for this job?”

 

Nyssa fought not to roll her eyes. Why couldn’t the man just be silent and take the relatively generous amount they were paying him without question? “We’ve been rather involved in Starling City as of late. While we would like these men eliminated, we do not wish to bring any additional attention to our presence in the city.”

 

Lacroix nodded seeming to accept that answer, “And my timetable?”

 

“We’d like the first by the end of the week. There’s a bonus in it for you if rest are dealt with within the next two weeks.” Nyssa grimaced, “We are attempting to send a message.” And incite another gang war for the Arrow to deal with.

 

“How much of a bonus?”

 

Nyssa pulled a pen from the inside pocket of her coat and wrote the figure she and her father had agreed upon prior to her leaving the Gotham compound for this meeting on one of the paper napkins she had been given with her atrocious cup of tea. She then slid the napkin across the table to Lacroix. He picked up the paper and flipped it over to read what she had written. His eyes widened when he read it.

 

“I gather that figure will provide sufficient motivation, will it not?” She asked.

 

He nodded vigorously, “They’ll be eliminated with in the requested timeline I assure you.” Nyssa could always count on greed to get results. She found it was almost as potent as fear.

 

“I should hope so Mr. Lacroix. Perform well and there will be more contracts in the future.” The man nodded and held out his hand to Nyssa. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly. The man had some manners as well. A pity he was expendable.

 

He shook her hand, “The League will be satisfied with my service.” Nyssa nodded. With that he excused himself and left the shop.

 

After Lacroix had walked away she pulled out her phone. “It’s done Father,” She said as soon as the call connected.

 

“Very good Nyssa. I have no further need of you in Gotham at the moment.” Clearly she was no longer needed as the Batman had foiled Ra’s’ latest scheme to bring him into the fold once again. Ra’s himself was preparing to return to Nanda Parbat the following day. “I believe your little bird is not far?”

 

It wasn’t really a question. Ra’s was well aware of Sara’s schedule having given her the itinerary and her mission himself. Still Nyssa played along. “She’s scheduled to arrive in Starling soon.”

 

“She has a unique amount of insight into the city and our target. Perhaps you should meet her and the pair of you can observe the beginning of phase two?” He was silent for a moment, “Discretely of course.”

 

“If that is your will.” She knew for a fact that it was even if he couched the order as if it were a mere suggestion.

 

“It is.” He confirmed. “Check in on our men in Coast City on your way. I am concerned they’re becoming lax so far from the regular attention of the rest of the League.” His tone implied that there should be grave consequences should she find that his suspicions were in fact correct.

 

“Yes Father.”

 

“When you arrive in Starling City do not allow Sara’s personal matters within the city to distract you Nyssa. I expect regular reports on Mr. Lacroix’s and our other associate’s progress.”

 

“Sara and I each live to serve Father.” For now.

 

Four days later Sara was getting ready to complete her next bit of service for the League. She watched as three men made their way down the alley she was crouched on a fire escape above. “You’re late,” She called down to them.

 

“There were cops in the area,” One of the men called as the others looked around for the source of her voice. He was the one she was here to meet. She rolled her eyes at the mention of the police. Of course they were in the area. They were about a block away from Rockets’ Arena. There was some big boxing match going down tonight. Starling PD was all over this area to make sure the crowds from the arena didn’t get out of hand.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a couple of patrolmen.” She doubted it. This man had a reputation of being fearless, some would say to the point of recklessness. He had been stirring up whispers in the darker corners of Starling even when Sara had first returned to the city after the quake. His reputation had only grown since. Sara didn’t like what she had heard. Though if not this guy Ra’s would assuredly find someone else to take him up on his offer, better the devil Sara sort of knew.

 

“Not afraid just cautious,” He replied. “I know your reputation.”

 

Sara smirked and jumped down to land behind the men, “Then you also know not to screw with me or my employer.”

 

“So you’re the infamous Canary.” The speaker smirked, “The way the boys talk, I thought you’d be bigger.”       

 

Sara pointed to one of his lackeys, “Ask him how big I can be.” The man in question shrunk back behind the others. Clearly he remembered the last time he ran into Sara. Good. “How’s the arm? No longer trying to grab girls who told you no I hope?” The cowering man shook his head.

 

“This is why I thought you were one of those do-gooder types.”

 

“A girl has to have hobbies,” Sara shrugged. “But my employer knows that I am whatever he needs me to be. He will expect the same from your partnership.”

 

“He’ll get his money’s worth.”

 

“Speaking of,” She held out a manila envelope. “The bank codes.” When the man reached out she pulled her hand back just out of reach, “Know that when you accept this you are in the service of The Demon’s Head. Fail him and a broken arm will be the least of your worries.”

 

“You know who I am girl? I won’t fail.”

 

“We’ll see.” She turned and walked towards where she had stashed her motorcycle. “We’ll be in touch.”

 

See this is the sort of thing that happened when he let himself relax. Oliver ducked under the man he was fighting’s swing. He thought he could set the Arrow aside for one moment and boom a new Count Vertigo literally made an entire restaurant go boom just to get to him. He never should have thought he could do something as normal as go out on a date that had nothing to do with his alter ego.

 

He could hear the cheers from the boxing match below. Felicity was walking Roy through how to shut down the bomb. He needed to focus. A lot of people were in danger. He needed to get this situation under control. He ducked another swing and managed to get his man in a headlock. He heard a commotion from the other side of the rooftop. Did Vertigo bring more back up?

 

The man managed to slip from his hold. Well he’d worry about any backup after he took down the new Count. He traded a few punches with Vertigo and then managed to take out his knee. With a jumping spin kick he sent his opponent toppling off of the raised platform they had been fighting on. He grabbed his bow and jumped down after him.

 

Oliver heard a noise behind him. Great, he grimaced. He was really off his game tonight. He turned ready for another fight only to come up short when he saw a smiling Sara Lance standing there. “Don’t look so surprised. I haven’t been gone that long.” No she hadn’t but when she left they also hadn’t been on very good terms. Basically because Oliver had put his foot in his mouth over Sara’s relationship but he was still happy to see her.

 

He turned and fired a trap arrow at Vertigo who was attempting to stand up behind him. “Tie me up and lock me down it doesn’t matter,” The man laughed as Oliver walked towards where he was now pinned to an air vent. “There will always be a Vertigo. Always someone to pick up the mantle. You have given it the power. Don’t you see? Don’t you see?”

 

“So he’s nuts,” Sara supplied. “Like the song says never get high on your own supply.”

 

Oliver activated his coms, “Felicity tell the police where they can pick up Count Vertigo.”

 

“I’ll wait downstairs while you clean that up,” Sara told him. “Don’t run off. We should talk.”

 

About a half an hour later they were walking across an empty parking lot. “You look well. How’s Nanda Parbat?” He asked to break the ice.

 

“Hot,” She replied with that little half grin of hers. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“Is it?” She had been so angry with him that she had left without saying goodbye and hadn’t said a word to him in months.

 

“Look Oliver you were way out of line the last time we spoke but even when I’m pissed at you I am still your friend.”

 

He was grateful she felt that way. “You’ve been missed,” Oliver replied.

 

“I was on my way to see Laurel, picked up your radio chatter.” She shook her head, “You should tell Felicity to mix up her frequencies a bit.”

 

“That’s a good tip.” He had taken for granted that no one was out there listening. That could have proven to be a huge mistake. Sara was always good for picking up on things he didn’t consider. She, like Felicity and Digg helped him be better. “Is this permanent? You being back?” He stopped walking. “I hope so,” He said to her back.

 

Sara turned around to face him. “You know better than that Oliver. Starling City isn’t home for me anymore.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t want to argue with you about this again.”

 

He held up his hands. “I’m not trying to start anything, I swear. I just miss having you around.”

 

“If you promise not to be a jackass again I’ll see if I can visit more often,” She smirked.

 

“I think I can do that.”

 

“Now that that’s out of the way how are you doing?”

 

“I’m working through a few things.” I want to be with Felicity but my life won’t allow me to have something so normal. I haven’t seen my sister in months. My family’s company is about to slip through my fingers. Digg is going to be a dad and I don’t know how to keep him in this but also keep him safe for his family. Just a couple of tiny things, nothing worth mentioning really.

 

She took a deep breath and set her hands on his shoulders. “Word of advice? We’re not our masks and we need people in our lives who don’t wear one.”

 

He nodded. That would be great advice except for one tiny detail. “Okay I don’t want to put my foot in my mouth now that you just started talking to me again but…” He began.

 

She smiled, “I know where this is going.” Sara slid her hands down and gave his forearms a little squeeze before stepping back. “Nyssa doesn’t wear a mask like we do.” That had been exactly where he was going; she always could read him pretty well. Though he was fairly sure that veil thing Nyssa wore did count no matter what Sara said.

 

“You and I, we treat this part of ourselves,” Sara gestured to their outfits, “Like it’s an entirely different person. Like it’s something separate from the Sara and Oliver that walk in the daylight. She doesn’t. Nyssa is Nyssa whether she’s on a job or making me breakfast in bed.” She smirked, “Though in my case I was actually talking about Laurel. Not everything I say has to do with my smoking hot girlfriend.”

 

He appreciated her attempt at a joke but Sara had actually touched on the biggest thing that was bothering him tonight. “I’m afraid that this,” Oliver tapped his chest, “Is all I can be anymore.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you’re man enough to balance Oliver Queen and the Arrow if you really wanted to.” Sara smiled and began walking away again. “Trust me I am way better with people than you are,” She called over her shoulder.

 

“Point,” He laughed moving to catch up to her. It was good to have her back for however long. He wouldn’t take it for granted this time. “So Nyssa cooks? That seems weird.”

 

Laurel shook her head as she carefully made her way up a fire escape about an hour later. She definitely should have changed her shoes before heading out to meet Sara. She didn’t know why her sister had to be so weird. Couldn’t they meet at a diner or something like normal people?

 

She saw her sister leaning against the low wall lining the rooftop. God she’d missed her. Laurel wasn’t going to let her get away with being gone so long this time. She walked up to where Sara was waiting.  “And here I thought you used up all of your League of Assassins’ vacation days.” She laughed and pulled her sister into a hug.

 

“You look great,” Sara remarked looking Laurel over once she let go. “How’s Dad doing?” Sure she was still pissed at Quentin but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about him. He was still her dad.

 

“The same,” Laurel took a deep breath, “I think seeing you would help.”

 

“Laurel.” Her tone was a warning.

 

“He’s really sorry.”

 

“For what? That he threatened to arrest my girlfriend the same day he met her? Or that there were actual consequences for his moment of stupidity?”

 

“Sara.”

 

“What Laurel? What’s changed?”

 

“I’ve been talking to him about you. I’ve told him the stories you told me about Nyssa. I told him about the time I’ve spent with her. I think he sees things a little differently. Give him another chance. It’s been months since you spoke with him last Sara.”

 

She sighed, “I don’t know if I’m ready to deal with him again.”

 

“It will turn out better this time trust me.” Her phone went off. Laurel pulled it out and checked her text messages. “The Arrow, well Oliver, I forget that I don’t have to hide that detail with you.” Sara smirked. “He busted someone who tried to blow up Rockets’ Arena. My boss wants me to head to the station to backstop the interrogation.”

 

Sara grinned, “Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world.”

 

“Runs in the family.” Laurel hugged her again. “Are you leaving soon?”

 

“I’m in between jobs. I can hang out for a few days.”                                       

 

“Great. Dinner tomorrow? I promise not to bring up Dad more than five times.”

 

Sara held up her right hand index finger pointing to the sky, “One time.”

 

“Three times.”

 

Sara nodded. It was probably the best she could hope for. “I’ll meet you at your apartment.”

 

“Love you,” Laurel turned and walked across the roof to the fire escape.

 

Once she was sure Laurel had made it off of the rooftop safely, Sara turned and looked back out at the city. Did she really want to reach out to her dad again? She missed him. She missed him so much but she did not want to hear him bad mouth Nyssa again. Ugh why did everything have to be so complicated? She heard someone walk up on the roof behind her. “Hello Sara.”

 

She turned around, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Things in Gotham wrapped up sooner than anticipated.” Nyssa smirked, “You’d think after nearly a month apart I’d receive a warmer reception.”

 

Sara laughed, “Come a little closer and I’ll greet you properly.”

 

“I think I’d rather stand here for a moment and enjoy the view.” Nyssa smiled, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in ages.”

 

Sara made her way across the rooftop to where Nyssa was standing. “You’re always so sweet when you haven’t been getting any,” She teased.

 

Nyssa reached out and grabbed her hips. She pulled Sara’s body against her. “Are you planning on rectifying that anytime soon?”

 

“Not on a roof where my sister could stumble up here and catch us at any moment.”

 

“She just left.”

 

“What if she forgot her phone or something?”

 

Nyssa rolled her eyes. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Sara’s. Just when the other woman tried to deepen the kiss she stepped away releasing her hold on her hips. “We wouldn’t want to traumatize poor Laurel.” She walked towards the fire escape, “Coming?”

 

“I better be soon,” Sara growled and hurried after her.

 

Daniel Skidmore finally shut down his computer. It was far too late for him to still be at work. His wife was going to come unglued. There was nothing he could do about it, his business partners needed this money transferred on Hong Kong time not Starling City. As frightening as his wife could be when she was angry she wouldn’t break his legs, unlike his associates in the Triad.

 

He picked up his briefcase and made his way through the cubicles and into the elevator. He hummed along to the music playing. Hotel California was now elevator music, god he felt old. The doors opened on the first floor and he walked towards the side entrance. Once in the parking garage he fumbled to pull his keys out of the pocket of his coat.

 

The keys slipped from his hand onto the concrete. Of course. He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick them up. What was that scraping noise? He looked up and glanced around. He made a mental note to email maintenance in the morning; several of the overhead lights were out. His view wasn’t the best but it did seem like he was alone. He shook his head. He really had to get some sleep. He was starting to get paranoid.

 

Keys finally in hand he stood up and hit the unlock button for his car. As the headlights briefly flashed he saw a tall hooded figure standing in front of the vehicle. “Who are you?” He managed to ask just before an arrow hit him in the chest.

 

Komodo walked over to Skidmore’s body. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a couple of photos. With a press of a button the evidence of his first successful hit for The League of Assassin’s was on its way to Ms. Al Ghul. He was already counting his bonus. He could finally get his mother a new house with the money he going to make on this job.

 

Sara and Nyssa didn’t return to the League safe house or the clock tower. They didn’t know where Ra’s may have eyes in the city. The safe house was out for obvious reasons; while after their extended absence they had no idea how secure the clock tower might be. Nyssa had acquired the little house she brought Sara to through several false identities. She was reasonably certain the property could not be tied to her. They would have to move to the League facility eventually so as not to raise any alarm but for tonight they could speak freely.

 

“Nice digs.”

 

Nyssa smiled as she closed and locked the door behind them. “What it lacks in giant clocks and city views it more than makes up for in privacy.”

 

“I do like the sound of that,” Sara replied.

 

“Before we get caught up…” Nyssa began.

 

“You want to know how things went tonight?”

 

She nodded, “And with your trip to Corto Maltese.”

 

“You want the official version or the Nyssa version?” Sara asked as she hung up their coats.

 

“How about you tell me everything and then we determine together what the official version you provide my father shall be?”

 

“The drop tonight went exactly as expected. Brickwell thinks he’s the new big fish in Starling’s tiny pond.”

 

“But of course.”

 

“Thea is doing well. She couldn’t take her brother in a fair fight just yet but I’m pretty sure she could beat up Roy if he didn’t see her coming, maybe even if he did. He’d probably fall out from shock before she could hit him, come to think about it.”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “I don’t believe anyone will see the new Thea Queen coming.”

 

“True,” Sara looked around the living area. It was cozy, and that couch looked way too comfortable. Nyssa had moved to the back of the house. Most likely making certain it was clear. Even in a secure location the Heir to the Demon would not leave her Beloved’s safety up to chance. Sara smiled, and people wondered why she loved Nyssa.

 

“She’s a terrific shot with a bow. Not too bad with a gun either,” She called to her as Nyssa came back down the small hallway to the living room.

 

“Given her linage it’s no surprise that she would be.”

 

“Think Ra’s will be satisfied?”

 

“I see no reason why he wouldn’t be.” Nyssa stretched her muscles were a bit tight from her flight. She hated being cooped up on public flights, even brief ones. She noticed Sara attempting to conceal a yawn. It was growing late. Ra’s wouldn’t expect a report until the next day. “Perhaps we can leave the rest for the morning?”

 

Sara flopped down on the low sofa and pat the cushion beside her. “Oh, who picked this couch? I want to marry this couch,” She sighed as she sunk down into the plush cushions.

 

Nyssa clucked her tongue, “Thrown over for a bit of fluff.”

 

“A bit? More like the Emperor of Fluff. The couch all other couches dream they could be.”

 

Nyssa sat down beside her and sighed. “I will concede this is rather comfortable.” Sara scooted over so she could snuggle into her side. Nyssa kissed the side of her head, “Are you alright? You seemed a bit subdued when I first saw you on that rooftop.”

 

“It’s Laurel; she thinks I should speak with my dad again.”

 

“You should,” Nyssa replied as she began to run her fingers through Sara’s hair to keep her calm.

 

“But what if he’s an ass again?”

 

“Then at least you will know that time has not assisted our situation and can move on to other tactics.”

 

Sara chuckled, “It’s a conversation with my dad not a hit.”

 

“Strategy can be applied in all things Beloved.”

 

Sara looked up at Nyssa with a soft smile, “Fox was right.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yep I totally love when you go all Yoda on me.”

 

“I’m not sure I wish to know how your mind can tie me to a little green troll.”

 

Sara burst out laughing, “Yoda’s so not a troll babe.” Nyssa just shrugged. She had managed to make Sara laugh that was all she cared about. “Remind me we need another movie night.”

 

“Of course,” Nyssa pulled Sara back to lie against her side. “Now back to your father.”

 

“Laurel says his opinion of us has changed.” She didn’t know if she believed it though.

 

“Perhaps it has.”

 

“Do you really think that’s possible?”

 

“Your sister is an attorney is she not? Isn’t the bulk of that profession building arguments and employing persuasion? Perhaps she has managed to convince your father that I am not using some form of dark magic to keep you by my side.”

 

Sara chuckled, “Voodoo was pretty much the only thing he didn’t accuse you of.”

 

“I am what I am,” Nyssa replied. “However, time and Laurel’s influence may have allowed your father to see that for all my faults I do love you.”

 

Nyssa had a point. “Okay I will give him a chance, one chance if…”

 

“If what?”

 

“If you tell me what has you upset.”

 

“I am not upset.”

 

Sara poked her in the ribs. Nyssa tried to twist away but Sara had wrapped her other arm around her back. “Uh huh, if you didn’t have something on your mind you would have jumped me by now I don’t care how many times I yawned.”

 

“You make me sound rather insensitive,” Nyssa sniffed. She looked away.

 

“Nope,” Sara sat up and tilted Nyssa’s chin her way forcing their eyes to meet. “Stop trying to deflect and tell me what’s up.”

 

She sighed in resignation, “My suspicions have proven correct.”

 

Sara frowned. She knew exactly which suspicions she was referring to. Still because she needed to hear Nyssa say it she asked to confirm, “Bruce turned your dad down again?”

 

“Of course.” Nyssa untangled herself from Sara’s grasp and stood.

 

Sara let her knowing the other woman would need a little space for this conversation. “I’ve always wondered how you can be so calm about your dad constantly trying to give your title away.”

 

“Because I know Bruce Wayne shall never accept his offer. Besides there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot suddenly become the son my father wanted.” Nyssa took a deep breath, “I fear he has made the offer to Bruce for the last time however.”

 

“It’s official he’s grooming Ollie for the job?”

 

Nyssa began to pace. “It makes sense; why else would he station a permanent garrison in the city now that Merlyn is dead? Why would he grant Thea Queen League training? My meeting with Lacroix? Not to mention your purpose in the city tonight. He’s preparing to test Oliver Queen.”

 

“There’s no way Ollie would ever accept the offer even if Ra’s does find him worthy.”

 

“Are you certain? All men have their price. All men have their weaknesses.”

 

“Bruce doesn’t seem to,” Sara argued.

 

“Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne aren’t the same.” Bruce was a more cerebral fighter than Oliver for one. There was a reason her father referred to him as The Detective. Oliver Queen was a brave man and a capable fighter. Even Nyssa could admit that but he wasn’t the one to solve the great mystery all on his own. He needed his associates. And therein lay the rub. Bruce had very little left to lose. Oliver had a sister, friends, potentially a lover if the reports of his date with Ms. Smoak were true. There were many more avenues for her father to attack.

 

“Yeah Bruce doesn’t have us as backup.” Sara stood up as well.

 

“I should remind you again that Father will kill us if we interfere.” Nyssa had a healthy respect and fear of her father. She knew there would be no mercy for either of them if they got in his way.

 

“Then we’ll have to make sure he doesn’t catch us doing it.”

 

Nyssa’s phone chose that moment to beep. She pulled it from her pocket and checked the screen. She had a photo message. She opened the file to see a picture of a dead man. He was lying on his back with an arrow in his heart. “It appears that Mr. Lacroix has eliminated his first target.” She closed the application and tossed her phone on the couch. “He won’t take long with the rest. He wants his money.”

 

“And it won’t take long for him to get the police, the mob, and Oliver’s attention. Especially as he’s using arrows.”

 

Nyssa nodded. That was the plan after all. “We are playing a dangerous game Sara.”

 

“What choice do we have?” She threw her hands up in frustration. “If for some crazy reason Oliver ever does take your dad up on his offer he will have to kill you. If Talia ever gets herself knocked up and it’s a boy your dad will kill you. Either way I’m not about to just sit back and let that happen.”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa sighed. “I’m not worth risking…”

 

“And in either case if you die I am as good as dead.” Sara cut her off. She wasn’t above pointing out that her life would be at stake as well. Not to make Nyssa feel guilty but to force her to fight. Even if she didn’t care about her own life, Nyssa wasn’t about to let anything happen to Sara if she could help it and the blonde knew that.

 

This was the Nyssa her dad couldn’t be bothered to see. The woman she loved always tried to put Sara’s wellbeing first even above her own life. She cleared a house to ensure that Sara would be safe before she relaxed even though she was exhausted. She would defy her father only for Sara’s sake. She loved how much she cared. “This is our only option.”

 

“I should have let you go.”

 

“Don’t start that crap again.” They were better together. Nyssa knew that. Sara also knew this was fear talking.

 

“Sara our chances of success are slim at best…”

 

She reached up and cupped her cheek. “Hey, I’d rather have a slim chance with you than a lifetime without you.”

 

Nyssa closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again there was nothing but determination in her gaze. “So we make our stand as it were together?”

 

“Together.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be subtitled daddy issues, just in time for Father's Day!

Nyssa woke up first as was her habit. She looked to the side to see Sara still sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled her Canary looked so young when she slept. She gently traced the line of Sara’s spine with her fingertips. The blonde mumbled in her sleep but didn’t wake.

 

Nyssa was tempted for a moment to wake her but she knew she needed to forward the information from Lacroix to her father soon. She reached for her phone on the bedside table. A check of the time revealed that it was already midday.

 

Nyssa leaned over and kissed the warm skin of Sara’s shoulder. When the girl mumbled something in her sleep she whispered, “Rest a little longer Beloved.” She rolled out of bed. Nyssa pulled a long shirt from her bag and slipped it on as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

She put the kettle on for some tea. Once that was started she reached for her phone again. A few quick taps and the photos Lacroix had sent the night before were on their way to Ra’s. As she expected her phone began to ring a few moments later.

 

“Mr. Lacroix’s reputation appears to be well founded,” Ra’s sounded pleased.

 

“He should provide a suitable challenge,” Nyssa replied.

 

“If I am to offer Oliver Queen membership in the League I must know fully what he is capable of. Mr. Lacroix is only the beginning.”

 

Nyssa was disappointed her father actually believed she was so unaware of his true motives. He would never expend so many resources over a simple offer of membership. Of course that also worked in her favor. If he didn’t believe that she was aware of what was truly going on then he wouldn’t suspect that she was moving against him.

 

“And your little bird’s meeting with Brickwell?”

 

“He accepted your terms Father.”

 

“But of course, what man of Brickwell’s stature would forgo an opportunity to serve our glorious cause?”

 

Nyssa didn’t believe that her father’s current objective was all that glorious but of course she kept those thoughts to herself. “I believe it had more to do with the money than our cause.”

 

“You are most likely correct. His greed will make him easy to control at least.”

 

“And the others Talia was attempting to contact?”

 

“She has made some minor headway. Not as much as I’d like but she was understandably distracted after my latest encounter with her detective.”

 

“How many men should I be expecting?”

 

“Why does it matter Nyssa? Your task shall remain the same whether she sends one man or a thousand.”

 

A misstep. “I simply wish to be adequately prepared,” She covered.

 

“You always are. It is a point of pride for me Daughter.”

 

“Thank you Father.”

 

“Notify me when Mr. Lacroix makes contact with our subject.”

 

“As soon as it occurs,” She replied. Her father hung up without saying anything further. Nyssa sighed. She had hoped to ferret out more information than that out of him. Still she now knew that Talia had been somewhat successful in her task. Mr. Lacroix wouldn’t be the last mercenary making his way to Starling City in the coming weeks.

 

The kettle’s shrill whistle broke her concentration. Nyssa stood and went to the stove to prepare her cup of tea. Before she sat down again, she hit the start button on the coffee maker so that Sara’s morning beverage of choice would be ready once she finally rose from the bed. She settled back down at the table and attempted to go through her email. But her ability to focus was limited.

 

Nyssa set down her phone and picked up her cup of tea. She wished that the old wives’ tales were true and she really could divine her future from the dregs in her cup. She would benefit from some divine insight on her current dilemma.

 

She was doing this. She was preparing to defy her father. Nyssa shook her head. She never would have thought she would ever see the day that she would put anything or anyone above her father’s wishes. She wasn’t a fool. Nyssa had always known that her father could easily anoint someone else in her place as Heir. She had always assumed that when the time came she would fight but not like this.

 

Don’t get attached to anyone, death is inevitable, only the League is constant, this had been drilled into her head all of her life. But Nyssa now had someone other than herself to fight for. Sara had washed up on the shore and given Nyssa a new purpose. Her father could order her death but she would be damned that anyone would lay a hand on Sara at his order. She was Nyssa’s and Nyssa protected what was hers.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the object of those thoughts pad up behind her. Still she only startled slightly as Sara slid her arms around her neck and then sat herself down in Nyssa’s lap. “Good morning Beloved,” She smiled.

 

Sara leaned in and kissed her, “You’re up early. I had hoped you would have stayed a little later to keep me warm.”

 

“I had to check in with my father.” She played with the collar of the t-shirt Sara had thrown on. She sat her cup of tea down on the table behind Sara and ran her now free hand along the woman’s bare thigh.

 

“Perhaps if you had opted to put on pants you wouldn’t be so chilled?”

 

“You suggesting I put clothes on, that’s new.”

 

Nyssa smirked, “I must keep you on your toes so that you remain interested. All the experts say so.”

 

“Nyssa I’ve told you to stop reading random magazines you find in airports.”

 

She laughed, “You appreciated the list of bedroom tips I discovered that time in Paris.”

 

“Okay that was fun,” Sara agreed. “But Babe you do just fine in that area all on your own.”

 

“Ah but I aspire to greatness in all things Sara. Just fine is unacceptable to me.”

 

Sara toyed with the fine hairs at the back of Nyssa’s neck. The soft touch was so good it was almost maddening. “You get much better at it and I don’t think I’ll survive.”

 

“You may have to simply suffer through it,” Nyssa laughed.

 

“I love you like this,” Sara sighed. “I mean I love you all the time but when you’re like this mmmm.” She nuzzled Nyssa’s neck.

 

“Rumpled and staring into my morning cup of tea?” She chuckled.

 

“Soft. Unguarded.” Sara kissed her neck. “The Nyssa only I get to see. My Nyssa.”

 

“Always yours.”

 

Sara leaned up and kissed her. This is what I’m fighting for, Nyssa reminded herself. This perfect fragile thing. “I love you.”

 

“Who wouldn’t? Have you seen me?” Sara laughed.

 

“You are a horrible tease.”

 

“I have to keep you guessing if I want to keep you interested.” Sara stood up and went over to the coffee maker. Nyssa was sure she added an extra sway to her hips on purpose.

 

“Absolutely terrible,” Nyssa chuckled. Sara blew her a kiss. “I’ve been thinking Beloved.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“As we are set upon a precarious path we shouldn’t leave any lose ends.”

 

“Don’t be a pessimist Nyssa,” Sara chided as she sat back down at the table with her cup of coffee. This time in a chair much to Nyssa’s disappointment.

 

“I am being a realist.” She reached out and took Sara’s hand. “Our chances of success are slim. Our energy will be best spent focusing on the plan if we are to improve upon them.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“You need to speak with your father, today.”

 

Sara pulled her hand away. “No, I know what I said last night but I’m not ready to see him today.”

 

“Stop acting like a petulant teen and consider for a moment how he would feel if something were to happen to you and this went unresolved.”

 

“Something could have happened to me any time over the past five months.”

 

“All the more reason to not continue tempting fate.”

 

“You’re fighting dirty.”

 

“I will do whatever it takes to protect you even if that is from your own stubborn nature.”

 

“What if he’s still against us? How focused on the job will that make me then?”

 

“As I said last night if that is the case then you will be able to focus knowing that at least you have tried and now have certainty to work from instead of unanswered questions.” She took a sip of her tea. “Laurel seems to think that is not the case however.”

 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I hate it when you two gang up on me?”

 

“We love you. So does your father.”

 

Sara scowled, “Nyssa.”

 

“Sara.” She smirked at her over the rim of her cup of tea.

 

The blonde continued to glare but Nyssa didn’t break. “Ugh fine!” Sara relented. “But if this goes bad then you and Laurel both have to back off.”

 

“Agreed,” She leaned over and kissed Sara on the cheek. “What would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Well the plan earlier was you.”

 

“I’d be amenable to that.”

 

Sara stood up, “Oh no I am not rewarding you for guilting me into talking to my dad today.”

 

Nyssa scowled, “I rather shot myself in the foot pressing for that first thing didn’t I?”

 

“Yep.” Sara pat her on the shoulder and then moved to the back of the house to get ready for the day.

 

Much later Sara found herself sitting in her dad’s living room waiting on him to come home from work. She hoped he didn’t get called out for anything or she could be waiting here for hours. She hadn’t really thought that part through when she told Nyssa to go find Laurel and that the three of them would have dinner when she was done talking to Quentin.

 

Sara stood. She was too nervous to stay still for long. She walked over to a small side table her dad had set up along the wall that was covered in framed photographs. Sara smiled at a photo from one of their family vacations. She picked up a picture next to that one of her dad and Laurel at what must have been her graduation from Law School. The pair of them looked so proud. When Laurel set a goal for herself she got the job done. She had that in common with her sister. Sara set the photo back down.

 

Sara really did not want to fight with her dad again. She wasn’t stupid despite her words of encouragement to Nyssa she knew that they were more likely to end up dead trying to pull a fast one on Ra’s than they were to get out of this situation alive. She did not want her last words to her dad to be ones said in anger.

 

She heard his key in the lock. Sara took a deep breath. “Here we go,” She whispered to herself.

 

It took him a minute to realize someone was there. He slid his hand under his sport coat and on to the handle of his gun. “Okay whoever you are you’ve got to be the dumbest thief ever to break into a cop’s house.”

 

“You changed the locks since I lived here kind of had to break in,” Sara replied as she stepped into the light.

 

Quentin took his hand off the butt of his gun. “Sara baby what are you doing here? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine Dad.”

 

He stared at her for a moment as if trying to determine the truth of that statement. When he seemed satisfied she wasn’t lying to him he turned and threw his keys on to the small table by the door. He then shrugged out of his coat and then set his gun down as well. “What’s up with the stealth visit then? Did that woman do something?”

 

Sara wanted to roll her eyes both at the phrase “that woman” and the hope in her dad’s voice when he asked the question. “That woman has a name Dad if you want this visit to last longer than the minute it will take me to walk back out your front door I suggest you start using it.”

 

Quentin held his palms up in surrender. “Okay. Did something happen with Nyssa to make you stake out my living room?”

 

“Sort of.” We may piss off her father so much that he has us killed. She is infuriating and keeps pushing this because she wants me to make up with you just in case.

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Dial back the I told you so I know you want to say,” Sara snapped. “What happened was she pressured me to come here and give you another chance. Nyssa thought that maybe with some time and distance you’d be willing now to actually listen to me and respect my choices. I’m beginning to get the feeling though that she was wrong about that.”

 

“Sara,” He sighed.

 

“Was she wrong Dad?”

 

Meanwhile across town Nyssa checked the address the woman at Laurel’s office had given her once again. She was at the correct location. A gym was an odd place for an Assistant District Attorney to hold a meeting however. She made her way into the building. Several of the people present looked up at her as she passed. They were clearly not accustomed to many outsiders stopping in for visits.

 

She found her quarry near the back of the facility punching away at a large hanging bag. As she approached she mentally tallied fifteen ways Laurel’s stance could be corrected. What was Sara’s sister up to?

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nyssa!” Laurel staggered a bit in surprise. Her smile at seeing the Heir to the Demon seemed genuine however. “Sara didn’t say you came into town with her.”

 

“She didn’t know I had arrived when she met with you last night.” Nyssa put a hand out to steady the bag. “Again what are you doing?”

 

“I’d think that would be obvious to you.”

 

“I suppose the correct question is why are you doing this?” She gestured to the gym around them.

 

“Do you know how many times I got kidnapped last year?” Nyssa opened her mouth to reply. “Don’t answer that. Just hearing the number pisses me off.”

 

“So you are training to prepare yourself for another attempted kidnapping?” It was admirable. Of course anyone that laid a hand on Sara’s family would have to deal with her. That was far better insurance than anything offered in this facility.

 

“No, that’s just an example. I want to take care of myself.” She lowered her voice, “My family and friends run around in masks fighting crime. I’m not going to allow myself to be a liability to them. Clearly the few self-defense classes down at the Y that my dad had us take as kids aren’t going to cut it with the type of people I’m going to come in contact with.”

 

Nyssa stared at her for a long moment. Laurel fought the urge to squirm under her appraisal. “Don’t forget to turn your hips.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Whoever your teacher is they have failed at instructing you on the proper mechanics behind a punch. Turn your hips with your swing. It’s where the power comes from.”

 

Laurel smiled widely, “You got a few minutes to give me some tips?”

 

Nyssa smiled in return, “Sara should be occupied until well into the evening.” She shrugged out of her jacket tossing the garment onto a nearby bench. “Perhaps we shall have you throwing a decent punch before we go meet her for a late dinner.”

 

Across town Sara was bracing herself for a few emotional punches. “Well I’m waiting Dad.”

 

“Look I don’t want to fight with you.” He sighed, “You’re alive that’s a freaking miracle. I am so grateful for that. Please don’t think that I’m not Sara. But it’s hard for me to wrap my head around you willingly being involved with such dangerous people.”

 

“Well I was planning on easing you into that information but you had to go all SCPD Blue on me.”

 

He puffed out his chest. “You’re my daughter Sara it’s my job to look out for you.”

 

“I know this is you caring about me but I don’t need you to show it this way. I’ve been looking out for myself for a while now.”

 

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” He winced. Probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Mine,” Sara ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “I know I screwed up when I got on that boat. You don’t know how sorry I am for it. A lot of very bad things happened because I made that choice but Nyssa is not one of them.”

 

“She’s a murder Sara. You’re willingly sharing your life with a murderer. Okay so maybe she won’t hurt you herself but what happens when someone decides to go after her and you get stuck in the middle?”

 

Sara swallowed hard. Leave it to her dad to inadvertently hit on the issue at hand. “Then we’ll deal with it.”

 

“You’ll deal with it? Do you hear yourself right now? You shouldn’t have to live like that.” He flopped down on to the couch. Quentin was tired. This had already been a long day. Some copycat had hit a couple of guys using arrows and his superiors were on him to solve the problem fast. His guys were coming up with nothing. He still had to meet with the Arrow later tonight and now he comes home to this.

 

“Nyssa shouldn’t have to either.”

 

“She chose to…”

 

“No she really didn’t. This life is all she knows. The League is her family, her religion, the entire world for most of her life.” And she was risking all of that again for me. To try and keep my friends and I safe. “She had never even taken a vacation until she met me. Never celebrated a birthday or eaten a ton of junk food just because. All she’s known since she was a child was her duty to her father and the League. She was never allowed to cry or complain or hurt. The League was everything. There wasn’t room for anything else in her life until she made room for me.”

 

“Okay I’ll give you that it sounds like she grew up in a bad situation.” Maybe he was starting to budge a little. Maybe Sara did have reason to hope. “But you didn’t Sara. And you don’t have to. You can come home.”

 

Sara sat down on the coffee table across from him. “She is my home.”

 

“Awe jeez,” Quentin grumbled. “Why her Sara? When you finally let yourself fall, why someone like that?”

 

“Why someone smart and brave and honorable who loves me?”

 

Quentin looked like he wanted to argue that list of qualities but wisely kept his mouth shut. Sara decided to change tactics, “You’re still talking like she kills little old ladies and school kids. The people the League goes after aren’t good people Dad. Sometimes for some people death is the best option,” She shook her head. “Rabid dogs get put down. It’s just the way it is.”

 

“Sara, no.”

 

“Tell me Dad how well did Iron Heights hold the Dollmaker?”

 

“The earthquake…” He began but Sara cut him off.

 

“For that matter what prison do you think would hold a man like Malcolm Merlyn? Nearly unlimited funds, the best tactical and combat training one can find, and an entire network of underworld contacts. Iron bars and concrete walls can’t hold men like him.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about Merlyn, your girlfriend have some connection to that freak?”

 

“She killed him.”

 

“Jesus, Sara. You can’t tell me that.” Quentin put his head in his hands.

 

“Are you really going to try to arrest Nyssa if I do?”

 

“No,” Quentin groaned. He raised his head to look her in the eye. “God help me but no I won’t Sara.” He took a deep breath, “Your girlfriend called me on to the carpet after you left that night at Laurel’s place. Not because of what I said about her but because I hurt you. The woman loves you. Even I can see that.”

 

“And I love her Dad.”

 

He nodded. “She helped save the city; if she didn’t have the skills that she does a lot more people could have been hurt. I get that.” He rubbed his forehead, “Since that night your sister and I have spoken about this at length. I’m pissed she kept you being alive from me but she made me consider some things I hadn’t initially. She’s told me some of the things you’ve told her about your life the past few years. Everything you’ve been through. The hell you’ve seen. The more I think about it I’m glad you had someone that loved you.”

 

Sara smiled, “Daddy.”

 

“Look I’m not saying I want to have dinner with the woman any time soon but as long as she’s good to you…”

 

“She is.”

 

“I’ll learn to live with it,” He pointed at her, “You take away the assassin part and she’s better than Queen.” Honestly Quentin would probably eventually like the woman more than Oliver Queen even with the assassin part. He absolutely hated that guy. It wouldn’t take much. “But you can’t just calmly mention the people she’s killed like you’re repeating the score of the Rockets’ game.”

 

Sara swallowed. She had to tell him now. They couldn’t really make a new start if he didn’t have all of the information. “There’s something else you need to know.”

 

Quentin shook his head, “You can’t mention the people you’ve killed either.” Sara choked. “I’m not stupid honey. You don’t just casually hang out with that sort of person. Also there were three strange women working that night with the Arrow, your girlfriend and her blonde assistant from the hospital were two of them. As for the third, I doubt she goes around kissing anyone but you.”

 

“She better not,” Sara growled. She looked Quentin in the eye and nodded, “That was me.”

 

“You helped the Arrow save your sister from Bertinelli. And you saved a lot of people that night when Slade Wilson went nuts.”

 

“He was already nuts,” Sara grumbled under her breath.

 

Quentin didn’t seem to hear her, “Don’t think I’m not very proud of you for that. I’m scared out of my mind that you’re gonna get killed but I’m proud of you Honey.” Sara sniffed and then practically tackled her dad with a hug. Quentin hugged her back just as hard, “As for everything else just give me a little more time yeah?”

 

She nodded into his shoulder. “If you’re willing to try I’ll give you all the time you need.”

 

Quentin pulled away until he was holding Sara at arm’s length. “Please tell me the corset was at least her idea. Your mother raised you better than to go out dressed like that.”

 

A couple of hours later Sara pushed open the doors to Laurel’s favorite diner. One of the waitresses shouted out a greeting and told her that she’d get her a table in a second. A quick glance around the room and she found her sister waving at her like a crazy person. She held up her hand to signal to her that she had seen her display. Sara smiled to the waitress that had greeted her and turned to walk in Laurel’s direction.

 

As she drew near the table she could see that Laurel had already put in part of her order as an untouched glass of water and a tall half-empty milkshake was sitting in front of her. Sara smiled as she noticed that a similar setup was in front of Nyssa. Sara would bet all the money on her right now that two large orders of fries were soon to be on their way to the table as well. Her smile turned to a confused frown as she came to finally stand beside the table and got a good look at her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Why do you have a split lip?”

 

Laurel smirked, “Your girlfriend decided it would be a good idea to get in the ring with a former professional boxer.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I was attempting to discern why he is so deficient as Laurel’s instructor. Clearly the man knows how to throw a punch.” She turned to Laurel, “Perhaps the fault is with the student not the teacher?”

 

Laurel threw a balled up napkin at her.

 

Nyssa of course snatched the wad of paper from the air and hurled it right back at Laurel hitting her in the middle of her forehead. She then reached out for Sara’s hand pulling her down into the booth beside her. “Good evening Beloved.” She leaned in and kissed Sara sweetly.

 

Sara smiled as she pulled away. “I can’t leave you alone for a second can I?”

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t,” Nyssa chuckled. Sara noticed that the cut on her lip had reopened a little. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at it. Nyssa tried to squirm away from the attention. “Sara, it’s fine.”

 

She kept chasing after the squirming woman’s lip with the napkin. “Hold still! It’s starting to bleed a little.”

 

Nyssa rolled her eyes but ultimately complied with the other woman’s directive. “Sara I’ve been run through with a sword and received less attention.”

 

“Yeah well I wasn’t around then to look out for you was I?”

 

“I still don’t understand how you two can be one of those disgustingly cute couples,” Laurel remarked as she swirled her straw around her milkshake. “I thought assassins were supposed to be scary?”

 

“You want to see scary?” Sara gave up trying to clean Nyssa’s cut and turned to glare at Laurel, “Explain to me how you managed to somehow get my girlfriend punched in the face?”

 

Laurel’s eyes bugged out. “What? Me? No. Your girlfriend’s crazy.”

 

“Please you act as if I am grievously injured. So Mr. Grant landed one punch?”

 

“It was more than one,” Laurel muttered earning a glare from the dark haired assassin. “She’s going to find out anyway. I’m sure a couple of those body blows are going to bruise.”

 

“There were body blows? How long were you fighting? Who the hell is this guy?”

 

“It was simply a friendly sparring match.” Nyssa turned her attention back to Sara, “Laurel is neglecting to tell you that I landed several punches of my own before she threw in the towel. Which you are only supposed to do if your fighter is losing.” Nyssa sniffed, “Which I decidedly was not.”

 

“Nyssa we had places to be. There was no time for you and Ted to whale on each other all night.”

 

“I hardly think that man has the stamina to go all night.” She smirked at Laurel, “A pity for you.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at that question. “Has it truly been that long?”

 

“What?”

 

Nyssa turned to Sara who had been sneaking a sip of her milkshake. Nyssa smiled and pushed it in front of her. Sara kissed her on the cheek for that move. She nodded to Laurel, “And you told me she was the smart one.”

 

Sara took another large slurp before answering. “Book smart babe. Laurel’s an intellectual giant but an emotional hobbit.”

 

“Laurel is going to slap you in a second.”

 

“Using the third person to refer to yourself? You have been hanging out with Ollie way too much.” Sara shook her head.

 

“Won’t Mr. Grant be jealous?” Nyssa teased.

 

“Jealous? Are you trying to say me and Ted?” Laurel sputtered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s my teacher not whatever you’re implying.”

 

“Why not? He’s certainly attractive enough…for a man.”

 

“Whoa,” Sara held up her hands. “First he hits you and now he’s attractive for a man?”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa rolled her eyes skyward in exasperation. “As I said I was evaluating his fittingness to be Laurel’s teacher. She clearly is attracted to him. All that I am saying is he would be nice to look at, on occasion at family dinners.”

 

Laurel spit out the mouthful of water she had just taken. “Who said anything about family dinners?”

 

“Sara hasn’t said anything just yet,” Nyssa replied. “How did it go with your father? Shall I need a pretty dinner distraction in the future?”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “We’re not done with the topic of Laurel’s new boyfriend whose ass I’m going to kick by the way.”

 

“You don’t need to kick his ass.”

 

“See how she defends him?” Nyssa snickered.

 

Sara nodded, “Yep she’s smitten.”

 

“No one is smitten,” Laurel groaned. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Yet,” Nyssa smirked.

 

Sara decided to take pity on her sister for a moment. “Things with Dad went well I think.” She took a sip of Nyssa’s water. “No family dinners just yet. Things didn’t go that well.” She placed her hand over Nyssa’s on the table, “But he’s willing to give you, give us a chance so maybe eventually.”

 

“It’s a beginning,” Nyssa smiled entwining her fingers with Sara’s.

 

“And if we need to distract him from you we can always sic him on Laurel’s new boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

 

They drove Laurel home after dinner. Nyssa got a phone call just as they pulled up in front of the building. From her expression Sara could tell it probably wasn’t going to be good news. So she walked Laurel inside on her own.

 

“You don’t have to walk me all the way up.” Laurel said as Sara hit the button for the elevator.

 

“It’s no trouble.” Sara shrugged, “Besides I wanted to say thank you.”

 

“For getting your girlfriend punched in the face?”

 

“For talking to Dad about her,” Sara bumped her with her hip, “I’m going to get you back later for the punching thing.”

 

“So not my fault,” Laurel replied. “And you don’t have to thank me.”

 

“Yes I do. I don’t know if he would have come around if not for you.”

 

“Of course he would have, it’s Dad.” He always cut Sara far too much slack. He would forgive her anything.  At one point Laurel had been very jealous of that fact. But he had also forgiven her for a lot when she had been in a really dark place last year. Laurel and their dad were just too much alike in a lot of ways. She understands now that it was easier for him to deal with Sara. Laurel smirked, the flipside of that being, “Now Mom on the other hand.”

 

“Oh after how all this went down we are never telling Mom.”

 

“Not even when the grandkids are running around like mini-ninjas?”

 

“Nope.” The elevator dinged as it arrived in the lobby.

 

Laurel laughed. She’d missed Sara. But she had a bad feeling that wouldn’t go away. “So does Nyssa showing up effect how long you’re going to be in town this time?”

 

Sara motioned for Laurel to get on the elevator. “We’re in a holding pattern for the moment. Nyssa’s dad needs us to work stateside for a few months so we’ll be in and out but our hub will be Starling.”

 

“Something’s up isn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“The last time you were in town for this long you and Nyssa had a fight. But you two are clearly fine now. Disgustingly so. And she never stayed in Starling for all that long even after the two of you made up after that.”

 

“Laurel.”

 

“Something feels off Sara. Are you two in trouble with her dad?”

 

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

 

“Okay I get that you can’t tell me anything. But promise me you’re being careful.”

 

“Extremely.” Great if Laurel could tell they were up to something after one day they were well and truly screwed.

 

Nyssa was getting the same feeling as she paced the sidewalk downstairs. “How did the Arrow get this information?”

 

“He met with a Captain Lance,” The agent she had assigned to shadow Oliver Queen told her.

 

Nyssa held back a curse. Already? She knew Lacroix’s activities would eventually draw Oliver Queen’s notice but she had hoped for a bit more progress before it occurred. It had barely been two days. “And?”

 

“After meeting with the Captain he met up with the red one on the south side of the city. Red went back to the night club while he stopped at the first scene.”

 

“Gathering evidence perhaps?”

 

“It appears so.”

 

“Keep me posted. Don’t let him see you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Any of them.” Nyssa hung up the phone. Why was it so difficult to find competent assistance these days?

 

She sent a text to Lacroix. “Status?”

 

After a few minutes she received “Target two is neutralized. Three is pending.”

 

She wanted to throw her phone against the wall. Either he was unaware that the police were already on his trail or he was attempting to hide that fact from her. How had he already drawn police attention? If Lacroix genuinely proved to be this incompetent then Oliver Queen would make short work of him. The man’s reputation may have been nothing but smoke and mirrors.

 

Nyssa rubbed her temples. They had to persuade her father that Oliver Queen was unworthy to be his heir. But it had to be convincing, which meant that Queen had to actually be challenged. If he defeated a man with Lacroix’s reputation easily it would only serve to encourage her father. 

 

“Your guy screwed up somehow didn’t he?” Sara asked walking up behind her.

 

“Your father has set the Arrow on his trail already. Because I am cursed.”

 

Sara reached up and began to rub Nyssa’s shoulders. “You don’t believe in curses.”

 

“I amended that belief when we discovered my father’s insane offer to Ms. Queen if you’ll recall.”

 

“Oh of course how could I forget that,” Sara drawled. “We need to go to work don’t we?”

 

“I am afraid so.”

 

Once in their working gear they were able to meet up with the agent who was tailing Oliver. He was parked in a van not far from the scene of Mr. Lacroix’s second assignment. “He’s been in the building for six minutes.”

 

“Anyone with him?” Nyssa asked.

 

“Thermal imaging suggests one more.”

 

“Is it Mr. Lacroix?”

 

“No,” The man shook his head. “Though according to Blackwell’s last report Lacroix is not far. His next target works a few blocks away.”

 

“Maybe someone saw Lacroix’s hit the other night,” Sara suggested.

 

“A witness just what we need,” Nyssa muttered under her breath.

 

“Mr. Queen is transmitting,” The man interrupted. He turned up the sound on the van’s portable scanner.

 

“Diggle are you at ARGUS?” They heard Oliver ask.

 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Diggle replied. “I’ve got a list of archers twenty long man.”

 

“Wonder where you rank on it?” Sara whispered to Nyssa.

 

“Do any of them wear masks?” Oliver asked. It was a telling question.

 

“So someone did see Mr. Lacroix,” Nyssa noted. She turned to the man in the van with them. “Go find whoever gave Mr. Queen that information and determine what else he saw.”

 

“And afterwards?”

 

“Ensure that he speaks to no one else.”

 

He nodded his understanding and got out of the van. Once her agent was on his way into the building Nyssa turned her attention back to Sara, “Well they’ve made Komodo.”

 

Nyssa heard Oliver asking Felicity for Lacroix’s location, “Perhaps Ms. Smoak will be unable to find him?”

 

Sara looked skeptical, “Felicity is really good at this sort of thing.”

 

“Lacroix is a professional. He should know to cover his tracks.”

 

They heard Felicity’s triumphant declaration, “I got him. He’s on the move.”

 

Sara smirked, “You were saying?”

 

Nyssa moved towards the driver’s seat. “Buckle up.”

 

“We’re taking the van?” Sara sputtered, “What about the bikes?”

 

“Too recognizable.”

 

“Oh and the kidnapper van isn’t? Oof,” Sara cried as she was thrown sideways as the van lurched forward.

 

“I told you to buckle up Beloved.” Nyssa just managed to peel out of the alleyway to follow Oliver’s bike.

 

“He’s going to notice us,” Sara huffed as she finally managed to crawl into the passenger seat.

 

“He’s looking forward not back,” Nyssa replied. “His mind is on Lacroix not on who else may be watching.”

 

Soon they came upon what at first glance seemed to be a car wreck. Nyssa slowed and parked the van well away from the scene as Oliver raced ahead towards where Lacroix had his bow drawn preparing to take out another target. “This should prove interesting.”

 

Oliver seemed to arrive just in time shooting at Lacroix and saving his target. The mercenary ran for his bike but instead of rushing him Oliver turned and rode away. Lacroix inexplicably followed him.

 

“What are they doing?”

 

“Something foolish,” Nyssa replied. “Get out of the van.”

 

Sara nodded. They ran across the sidewalk and towards the alleyway they had last seen Oliver and Lacroix ride into. They could still hear the rev of engines. Nyssa drew a grappling arrow and fired it towards the top of a nearby garage. She held her arm out to Sara, “Going up?”

 

Sara smirked, “I prefer going down but since you’re offering.” She wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck.

 

Once they were on the rooftop they could see that Lacroix and Oliver were still on their bikes facing each other on opposite sides of the alleyway. “Are they serious right now?” Sara groaned.

 

“They are fortunate that we require them both alive.”

 

The men took off towards one another. Lacroix’s bike got hit with one of Oliver’s arrows. He fell into a skid but somehow managed to stay upright enough to draw and return fire. His shot knocked Oliver from his bike. “That was actually impressive.”

 

Oliver lay unmoving. “Oh shit,” Sara gasped. Lacroix had the perfect opportunity to attack.  “Nyssa shoot another line so I can get down there.” Forget the plan. Sara wasn’t about to watch her friend die.

 

But Lacroix didn’t press his advantage. As police sirens drew nearer, he simply picked up his bike and rode away. After a moment Oliver slowly stood up and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. They could tell by his body language that he wasn’t seriously injured just angry that Lacroix had escaped.

 

“Not bad,” Nyssa remarked. This operation might be salvageable after all.

 

“Oh can I tell Ra’s Ollie let him get away?”

 

“Do you truly think it wise for you to antagonize my father?”

 

“Okay yeah you should tell him.”

 

Ra’s had been calm when Nyssa had called to update him on their progress. “Mr. Lacroix has a reputation Daughter, as it stands Mr. Queen did prevent him from taking his target. A small victory, but a victory all the same. Let us see how he fares in their next meeting.”

 

Nyssa had almost punched the wall in frustration. She got some satisfaction later when the news arrived that Lacroix had eliminated his third target while he lay in his hospital bed. It seemed Mr. Queen’s small victory was a hollow one. But she knew there were still three others on the list and Oliver Queen was on Lacroix’s trail.

 

The next night they watched from a building across the street as the Arrow and Arsenal fought Komodo at Ray Palmer’s gathering. “Roy’s gotten better,” Sara noted as she adjusted her binoculars. She winced as Lacroix landed a punch, “But he still leaves his left side far too open.”

 

Oliver pressed forward as Roy stumbled back. Lacroix was holding his own against both men. Suddenly he broke away from the fight and jumped out of the window. Using a grappling line he swung through the glass of a set of offices on a lower level of the building. “Fighting against two of them and he’s still getting away,” Nyssa smiled.

 

“Not to rain on your parade but I’m not sure that he will,” Sara replied as they watched Oliver jump out of the window after Lacroix. He quickly tracked the man through the office block. They watched as the men had a bit of a standoff and then Lacroix fired at Oliver.

 

Nyssa groaned as Oliver caught Lacroix’s arrow and shot it back at him, hitting the other man in the shoulder. “Honestly. This is the absolute last time I let my father hire someone on Talia’s recommendation.”

 

“Sorry Babe. Though despite our situation I can’t really be upset that the guy didn’t kill Ollie.”

 

“I don’t wish Oliver Queen dead.”

 

Sara turned to face her, “Oh really?”

 

“Yes, really. I may wish to gouge out his eyes for ever seeing you naked or cut off his hands for ever touching you…”

 

“Nyssa, seriously not the time for your jealous streak to flare up. Ollie and I were done a long time ago. Focus on the now Babe.”

 

“I don’t want the man dead. I simply want my father to see that he is unworthy of my title. But for that to happen I need someone who isn’t a bloody incompetent to present an actual challenge!”

 

“Hey,” Sara said standing in front of the other woman blocking her view of the adjacent building entirely. “This is only step one. When you think about it this may even make things better.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well wouldn’t it be better if Ollie had a little bit of success before he gets his ass handed to him? Like the disappointment would be all the greater?”

 

Nyssa bit her lip considering it. “Perhaps you’re right. There’s always Brickwell and our secret weapon has yet to take the field.”

 

“Exactly,” Sara smiled. “Have a little faith. We can regroup from this.”

 

Nyssa nodded. She took Sara’s hand, “Come let’s go back to the safe house. There’s no need to witness the aftermath.”

 

Across town a private jet was being unloaded. Thea Queen stepped off of the plane into the cool night. The breeze ruffled her hair. God that felt great compared to the heat of Corto Maltese. She took a deep breath, “It’s good to be home.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit but it’s jumbo sized so hopefully that provides some comfort. Instead of a magician I’m pulling a rabbit out of a hat this time. Ollie keeps stealing Batman’s villains on the show so I thought why can’t I borrow one of Black Canary’s?   
> Also unrelated but not really Nyssara can get married in Starling City now WOOT! Hooray times they are slowly but surely a changing!

“You ever think Roy yells parkour to himself in his head when he pulls stunts like that?” Once again Sara and Nyssa stood on a rooftop watching Arsenal take on the less than savory element of Starling City. The boy was on his own tonight however, Oliver Queen was indisposed assisting Diggle with a task for A.R.G.U.S..

 

Nyssa chuckled, “He clearly doesn’t believe in economy of movement.”

 

“All that showboating is going to get him killed.”

 

“Really?” Nyssa quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

 

“What?”

 

“You wish to comment about someone showboating?”

 

Sara chuckled, “So I may add a couple of flourishes in order to intimidate or distract. There’s a world of difference between that and flipping over the hood of a car just because it was there.” She shook her head. “If that gang banger really wanted him dead he could have put a bullet in Roy just then, no problem. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop it as his back was turned in that little flip.”

 

“The boy seems to be surviving his new occupation thus far.”

 

“The Arrow should train him better.”

 

“I agree but as you choose to constantly remind me his ways are not our ways.

 

“I still can’t believe that you two aren’t going to tell me who he is,” The third member of their party grumbled.

 

Nyssa smirked, “Discovering his identity on your own is a part of your training.”

 

Thea shook her head, “I thought school was out forever once I left Corto Maltese?”

 

“Oh to be that young and foolish once again,” Sara sighed wistfully.

 

“You are such an ass.”

 

“That’s Sensei Ass to you.”

 

“I’m not actually joining your death cult Sara,” Thea replied. “No offense Nyssa.”

 

“The League’s ways are not for everyone,” She replied sagely. And not everyone was fit for the League. Thea would prove to be a fine warrior but for all her bravado she was still a touch too soft hearted to follow every tenant the League would require of her. She favored her brother that way. How her father remained blind to that fact Nyssa would most likely never understand.

 

“By that she means you wouldn’t last six months.”

 

Thea scoffed at that. “Pretty sure I just lasted through five months of League training.”

 

The blonde began to laugh. “Oh god that’s so cute. You think that was official training.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Get back to me when this one’s psychotic sister is chucking flaming spears at your head.”

 

“Honestly, I must inform you Beloved that was Talia specifically hazing you. The spears aren’t typically set ablaze during that exercise. Though Talia’s face was priceless the day you finally caught one and threw it back at her.”

 

“Oh Thea could go have a sword training session with Ra’s.” She turned to look Thea in the eye. “I only have half my liver now.”

 

“Bullshit,” Thea coughed.

 

Nyssa remembered that day well, “You managed to bloody him before he ran you through. I was so proud of you.”

 

“I remember,” Sara’s eyes kind of glazed over at the memory. It had taken her a while to recover from the injury but once she had Nyssa had rewarded her thoroughly. She took a shuddering breath, “It’s my life’s mission to make you that proud as often as possible.”

 

They were talking about Sara being impaled while giving each other sex eyes.  Thea shook her head, “You two are messed up.”

 

Nyssa and Sara laughed. The dark haired assassin pointed across the street, “If you were planning on following Mr. Harper he has already left the premises.”

 

“Damn it,” Thea cried as she scrambled across the rooftop.

 

“I was wrong, you wouldn’t last three months. You have to be more mindful of your surroundings,” Sara called after her.  Thea flipped her off before jumping over the side of the building.

 

“When is her brother scheduled to return?” Nyssa asked once she was certain Thea was out of earshot. She had been serious about the girl discovering the vigilante’s identity on her own. However it was more because Sara felt it a family matter and Nyssa actually agreed with her.

 

“Day after tomorrow according to Felicity.” Sara shook her head, “We were lucky Thea had already flown home before Ollie arrived in Corto Maltese.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Pru said he and Diggle came snooping around the property but she didn’t believe they found anything of substance.”

 

“Fox, for all her put-ons, is thorough when it comes to her work. There wouldn’t have been anything left to find.”

 

“Do you really have to go tomorrow?” Ra’s had sent orders for Nyssa to go after a high priority target in New York. Fox had already gone ahead of her to do some preliminary tracking. Nyssa would be gone however long it took to track the man down and get the job done. Sara was told to stay in the city and continue observation of both of the Queen siblings.

 

“You know I do Beloved,” Nyssa sighed. “I don’t enjoy being apart from you either.” She smiled and pulled Sara gently to her. “But absence makes the heart grow fonder does it not?”

 

“I don’t know if I could be any fonder of you,” Sara laughed. “Maybe if you had a Big Belly Deluxe in your hand?”

 

Nyssa chuckled and then leaned down to kiss her sweetly. “I shall return as quickly as I am able.”

 

Two days later a weary Oliver Queen made his way down into the basement of Verdant. Diggle followed closely behind him. “You’re back!” Felicity called from behind her monitor station.

 

Oliver smiled, “How have things been?”

 

“Well Thea is back at work. I think she’s driving Roy a little crazy. Apparently he let the bartenders get a little lax while he was in charge. Laurel may be dating her boxing instructor…”

 

“I meant how the city is doing.”

 

“Oh sorry I forgot who I was talking to for a moment and started talking about family and friends like a normal person. Silly me.” Felicity caught Diggle trying not to laugh over Oliver’s shoulder and winked at him.

 

“There was an uptick in gang activity in the Glades before we left that’s all I meant.”

 

“In that case yeah, something is definitely up. Word is that some big weapons shipments have come through the docks recently.”

 

Oliver nodded, “I’ll check in with Leonov.”

 

“While you’re at it you may try to get some info on our new player in town. Someone keeps pushing the protection racket hard over there lately.” Felicity pulled up the arrest records of several men they had recently captured in the Glades. “Roy put these three in handcuffs just after you guys left and busted the fourth guy tonight trying the same thing.”

 

“Do we know who they’re working for?”

 

“No, that’s the thing. Everyone’s running scared of these guys. The business owners don’t want to pay but they really don’t want to find out what happens if they say no let alone actually turn the big boss in. The front line guys just lawyer up as soon as they come to in police custody. It’s really pissing Laurel off.” Felicity turned in her chair to face them, “Side note you definitely have to work with Roy about not giving everyone a concussion before he can question them.”

 

“We’ll have a talk,” Oliver agreed.

 

“On to our other issue my standard screening protocols at the train station had a hit this morning,” Felicity keyed up a display on her largest monitor.

 

“Nyssa?” Diggle frowned at the image, “Oliver said Sara was back in town how is her girlfriend being with her news?”

 

“Oh crap sorry. I keep meaning to tell the system to ignore her.”

 

“Don’t do that just yet,” Oliver told her. “She’s still dangerous. I like knowing when she comes and goes.”

 

Felicity shook her head. Sure Nyssa was scary but she was on Sara’s side and Sara was on their side so technically Nyssa was on their side too and so probably wouldn’t start anything. They shouldn’t automatically assume she had bad intentions. Or at least that’s what Felicity’s gut told her. “We can argue about that later,” And her tone implied that they would be arguing. Oliver frowned.

 

“That was from a couple days ago anyway. I meant to show you this guy, Huang Chao Ran. Like I said he arrived via train in the city this morning. He’s pretty high on A.R.G.U.S.’ hit list. He and his brothers are known enforcers for the Triad. But this guy is also known to freelance a bit, taking on hits for private entities in his spare time. Either way his being in town is not a good sign.”

 

“No it’s not,” Oliver agreed. “Call Roy. We need to go hunting.”

 

“Is that really a good idea with everything that’s going on in the Glades right now?” Diggle asked. “We need to keep a handle on things or this new gang is going to get out of control. Leave him on patrol. You and I can look for this Huang Chao Ran guy.”

 

“Digg, you just got back. You haven’t even been home yet.”

 

“Mission comes first. Lyla knows that.”

 

“Nyssa left but Sara’s still in town. Why not call her in to back you up and then Roy can stay on patrol and Digg can spend some quality time with his family?” Felicity asked.

 

“I have a responsibility here, Felicity,” Diggle began.

 

“To Lyla and your little girl John,” Oliver replied. “Go home. We can trust Sara to watch my back. You know that.”

 

Digg looked like he wanted to argue but after glaring at Oliver for a couple of minutes gave in. “You’ll call me if you need me?”

 

“You’re number one on speed dial,” Felicity said, “Really number one in his phone. The bromance is strong, I’m sort of jealous.”

 

Oliver shook his head and walked to the back of the lair to change. Digg leaned over and hugged her. “Thank you.” Before he stood back up he whispered, “He’ll dig his head out of his ass someday.”

 

She laughed, “Enjoy your night off. Kiss those chubby little cheeks for me.”

 

“Will do Aunt Felicity,” Digg smiled and headed back up the stairs.

 

Felicity grabbed her phone. After hitting number four on her speed dial she waited for Sara to pick up, “Hey, are you busy tonight?”

 

A few days later Nyssa sat in the back of a taxi cab. “Hey Babe. I’m running with Ollie tonight looking for a guy named Huang Chao Ran. Apparently he’s a big deal to A.R.G.U.S. Triad guy but he freelances some. Was he on Talia’s contact list? Anyway hope you’re being careful. Love you.”

 

Nyssa hit the button to play the next message. “Hey, sorry I missed your call. Laurel and I were out shopping. You’ll be happy to know I picked up a couple of things you’re really going to like ripping off of me.” Nyssa heard Laurel making gagging noises in the background. Sara laughed, “Laurel says Hi. We’re off to grab dinner with Ollie and Thea. I’ll try you again later. Love you.”

 

That had been two days ago. Sara hadn’t returned any of Nyssa’s calls since. Laurel and Thea also weren’t answering their phones. Nyssa didn’t want to admit it but she was worried.  So much so that her first stop upon arriving back in Starling City was Verdant.

 

She was in plain clothes so no one in late afternoon crowd paid her much attention. She slipped into the service hallway and easily bypassed the electronic lock on the basement door. She strolled down the stairs as if nothing were amiss. It would not do to show any weakness to her unknowing rival.

 

Oliver was near the back of the lair bandaging a wound on Roy Harper’s arm. A quick glance around the room revealed that the two men were the only one’s present. “Where is Sara?”

 

Roy looked up at her with panic in his eyes. Oliver turned with a scowl on his face. When he realized who had asked the question his eyes softened. The look sent a cold tendril of fear through Nyssa’s belly. “Nyssa,” he sighed.

 

“Where is she? Where is Sara?”

 

“There was an incident the other night.”

 

Nyssa held up a hand to stop him. She only needed to hear one thing to start. “Does she live?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Starling General.” She turned and ran up the stairs before he could give her the room number.

 

Nyssa was so focused on reaching her Beloved that she nearly ran down Felicity at the top of the stairs. “Woah, Nyssa,” The blonde cried grabbing her arm to keep from falling.

 

“My apologies Ms. Smoak I have to get to Sara.”

 

“Do you have a car?”

 

“Pardon?” Why was the woman asking her inane questions when Sara was lying in a hospital injured?

 

“Do you have a car here?”

 

Nyssa shook her head. The reason she had taken a taxi from the station was to allow Fox to drive their vehicle to the apartment in case Sara was there. The hospital wasn’t far she could run across the rooftops if she had to.

 

“Come on,” Felicity began to guide her to a side entrance. “I’ve got a company car these days, one perk of Oliver being a CEO. I’ll drive you.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“I’m glad Laurel finally got a hold of you,” Felicity remarked as they stepped out of the club and into the late afternoon sunshine.

 

Nyssa scowled, “I’ve not heard from Laurel in days. Mr. Queen informed me that Sara was injured just a moment ago.”

 

Felicity bit her lip, “Laurel hasn’t been trying to call you?”

 

“If she has she hasn’t attempted to leave any messages.”

 

Felicity unlocked the car and climbed behind the wheel. Once Nyssa was strapped in the passenger seat she started it up and pulled out into the street. Nyssa noticed Oliver Queen walking out into the alley as they were driving away. He called out after them but Felicity either didn’t notice or ignored him.  Curious.

 

“Why is it that when some jackass gets a mad on for Oliver Queen my girls always end up being the ones who get hurt?” Quentin grumbled from his seat beside Sara’s hospital bed.

 

“Dad,” Laurel sighed. “This isn’t Oliver’s fault. He’s not the one who knocked Sara out of a window.”

 

“But the guy who did was going after Queen.”

 

Laurel rubbed her temples in frustration. The stress of worrying over Sara, dealing with her dad’s Oliver-hate and the concussion she’d sustained had combined for a throbbing headache. “And Thea got hurt too.”

 

“Oh boo hoo a sprained wrist.”

 

“Really Dad?”

 

“Look I’m not happy the kid got hurt but she’s up and out of the hospital already, unlike your sister.”

 

“Sara’s going to be fine.” There was no other option worth talking about.

 

The sound of rapid footfalls in the hallway drew their attention to the door just in time to see Nyssa run through it.  She stumbled for a moment when she first saw Sara lying there but quickly recovered. She took a breath and then walked to the bed as if she and Sara were the only ones in the room. Quentin opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when Laurel glared at him. Felicity appeared in the doorway next looking decidedly out of breath.

 

They watched in silence as Nyssa leaned across the bed to rest her forehead against Sara’s. She began to whisper in Arabic. From the tone and cadence Laurel assumed it was a prayer. When she finished Nyssa kissed Sara on the forehead.

 

“How severe are her injuries?” Were the first words she addressed to either of them, though her eyes never left Sara’s face.

 

“Broken leg, couple of broken ribs, one of those punctured a lung. I can tell you for a fact that hurts like a mother,” Quentin answered.

 

“And the prognosis?”

 

“As long as she wakes up soon everything else should heal just fine.”

 

Nyssa nodded and leaned in to kiss Sara’s forehead again.

 

“Uh Dad I could use a walk. How about you come with and we grab some sandwiches to bring back up here?”

 

“I don’t know if I could eat right now Laurel.”

 

“You need to though,” She said gesturing towards the door.

 

“Oh well, sure,” He replied finally catching on. He turned to Nyssa, “You like sandwiches?”

 

“I don’t require any food at this time thank you.”

 

“We’ll grab you something anyway,” Laurel told her. She squeezed Nyssa’s shoulder and then walked out of the room. Quentin took one last look at the woman standing vigil next to his daughter’s bed and then followed.

 

He noticed that Laurel had grabbed Felicity and the pair of them were walking towards the elevator. He jogged down the hallway to catch up to them.

 

“So you finally got a hold of her huh?” Laurel asked.

 

Felicity shook her head, “No, someone told me you were calling her.”

 

“What? No, you were supposed to…son of a bitch.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She’s going to kill him.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Screw it, neither. I’m going to kill him first.” Laurel angrily jabbed the elevator button.

 

“How about we don’t talk about homicide in front of dear old dad huh?” Quentin sighed, “I don’t know which he you two are talking about and I’d rather not take a guess but the important thing is the woman is here for Sara now.”

 

“Are you okay with that?” Laurel asked. It was part of the reason she started this little walk about.

 

Quentin nodded, “Sara got thrown out of a window and Raatko wasn’t even around. Trouble has a way of finding her. I feel a hell of a lot better having a pissed off assassin standing watch by her bedside when I can’t be until this guy is caught.” He stepped back to let a couple of nurses off the elevator. “We won’t mention that part to your mother when she gets back though.”

 

Back in the hospital room Nyssa was in a staring contest with Sara’ heart monitor. Watching the line steadily arc up and down brought her some small comfort. She clenched her fist, whoever did this to her was going to pay and pay dearly.

 

“Oh Beloved whatever shall I do with you?” Nyssa sighed. Her brave girl was always putting herself in harm’s way. Nyssa loved Sara’s noble heart but felt like her own was in a vice at the moment at the sight of Sara lying in this bed.

 

Nyssa gently ran her fingers along Sara’s jaw. They were fortunate that she had not hit her head in the fall. She felt so useless. Hers were hands that killed not healed. Sara was her angel constantly bringing her into the light. She tempered her rough edges. She showed her that there was a place for kindness and gentleness in her world. But perhaps it was time to indulge her darker impulses. Perhaps it was time for the Heir to the Demon to remind everyone the true reason she still held that title.

 

She took her phone out and dialed Fox’s number. She didn’t bother with pleasantries when the call was answered. “Sara has been injured. Find Thea Queen, according to Ms. Smoak she was present during the attack. Also find Sin I doubt these people thought to notify her.”

 

“Is Sara okay?”

 

“She will be even if I have to physically carry her to a Lazarus Pit so that she may heal.”

 

“I’ll call as soon as I have eyes on the girls.”

 

Nyssa picked up Sara’s left hand and brought it to her lips. “I will find who did this Beloved. I swear it.”

 

“It was a man named Huang Chao Ran,” Oliver Queen’s voice called from the doorway. “He attacked us at dinner the other night.” She heard him close the door behind him.

 

She didn’t look at him. “Why?” Though she could certainly guess.

 

“Apparently someone put a price on my head, Oliver Queen not the Arrow. Felicity found some chatter on the internet alluding to the bounty.”

 

If there is such a price on his head why would he come here putting Sara at greater risk? Nyssa shook her head, it didn’t matter anyone who dared enter this room with malicious intent would die swiftly. “Is he the only one who has taken up the contract?” Or do I have to worry about others interfering?

 

“We don’t know.”

 

Nyssa nodded. She’d check with Talia. “And why is it that Sara is here and you are still standing if you were his target?”  Ms. Smoak had given Nyssa a version of the events that had transpired on the drive to the hospital but she wanted to hear it from him.

 

“We were in a restaurant full of people. He approached the table dressed like a waiter. Before I realized what was happening he had grabbed Thea. Sara clubbed him with a chair, he let go of my sister and Laurel grabbed her. He punched Sara and sent her falling over a table. He turned back to Thea saw Laurel trying to help her and attacked. Laurel got knocked out cold. Thea went at him with a knife for some crazy reason but he of course blocked her attempt and managed disarm her easily.”

 

He stepped closer to the bed. “So I threw a plate at him to draw his attention back to me. Sara jumped him again using the legs from the broken chair as makeshift batons. He was good, only took a few hits before regaining his equilibrium. Clearly he’s highly trained. He kept pace with every move Sara threw at him. But she was keeping his focus on her so the civilians could get out.”

 

“I shifted my attention away from the fight for a moment. I told Thea to get Laurel out of there. That way he couldn’t use either of them as hostages. When I turned back around he was kicking Sara out of the window.”

 

Nyssa tightened her jaw at the thought of Sara’s fall, “How did he escape?”

 

“People were still running everywhere screaming. I circled around to make a move. Then two cops appeared out of nowhere and they started firing. He ran for the window and jumped. Unlike Sara he had a line to control his fall.”

 

“And you didn’t follow?”

 

“Oliver Queen couldn’t follow him.”

 

“I see,” Nyssa nodded. She looked down at Sara for a moment and then turned and punched Oliver right in the mouth. Not expecting the blow, he went crashing to the ground from the force of her strike.

 

“Okay everybody calm down,” Laurel cried as she rushed into the room and in between the pair of them.

 

“It’s alright I probably deserved that,” Oliver replied. 

 

“I like you more and more every time I meet you Raatko,” Quentin chuckled. He went over and flopped back in to the chair he had previously occupied. He dug in to the bag he had been carrying for a sandwich. He planned to kick back and enjoy the show.

 

“Didn’t you threaten to arrest her last time?” Felicity asked.

 

“Exactly we can only go up from there.” He grinned at the sight of blood on Oliver’s shirt. “This is helping my opinion of her immensely.”

 

“You deserve far worse. You’re a bloody coward,” Nyssa spat at Oliver.

 

“Hey, let’s all just take a deep breath for a second okay? Sara needs positive energy right now not whatever this is,” Felicity said meeting Nyssa and then Oliver’s gaze. Nyssa turned to face Sara her back to the rest of the room, effectively dismissing the lot of them. Felicity focused on Oliver, “You should probably go now.”

 

“But…” He began.

 

“No really. I think Nyssa needs some space and she has more right to be in here than you right now. Besides Laurel and I need to talk to you about an issue with our phones.” She pointed towards the door. Oliver frowned but turned and left the room without another word.

 

Felicity stepped over to Nyssa, “I’m sorry.” Nyssa nodded but didn’t say anything.

 

Felicity gently pat Sara’s good leg. “I’ll see you soon Sara.” She glanced over at Quentin, “Captain Lance please let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Sure thing kid.”

 

“Are you going to be alright in here?” Laurel asked her dad.

 

“Sure honey. I think Raatko and I can manage without a babysitter for a little while.”

 

“I won’t be gone long,” Laurel replied following Felicity out the door.

 

The only sounds in the room for quite some time after that were the crinkle of the wrapper to Quentin’s sandwich and the steady beep of Sara’s heart monitor. He watched Nyssa as she watched Sara. The woman seemed wholly focused on the rise and fall of his daughter’s chest.

 

“I must apologize,” Nyssa said in a low voice.

 

“You really don’t. Queen’s an asshat. If I had a dollar for every time I wanted to pop him in the mouth, well I’d be as rich as he is.”

 

Nyssa smirked, “Oh I doubt I shall ever apologize for loathing Oliver Queen.” She turned her gaze to Quentin. “I meant for this.” She gestured to Sara’s prone form.

 

He sighed, “Raatko you know I don’t really like the fact that you’re with my daughter but even I can’t blame you for this one. You weren’t even there.”

 

“Exactly,” She hissed. “I wasn’t there and Sara was injured. I’m supposed to protect her.”

 

“From what I’ve seen Sara can take care of herself.” Quentin shrugged, “As long as there aren’t any windows involved.”

 

“But…” She looked so lost just then. It made Quentin realize that this was still a young woman standing in front of him. A young woman who had suffered a lot in her life and here she was suffering now simply because his daughter was in pain. She really did love Sara; he could see it in the way Nyssa looked at her.

 

“No buts. Sara has gotten herself into mess after mess since she was old enough to crawl. It absolutely scares the hell out of me but her mother and I figured out early on that we couldn’t stop her. Birds got to fly.”

 

“I shall have to build her wings,” Nyssa muttered to herself.

 

“Maybe start with a parachute?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

He crumpled the wrapper of his sandwich into a ball and launched it at the trashcan across the room. There may have been a little fist pump when it landed in the can. He noticed the slightest up turn to the dark haired woman’s lips at his actions.

 

Quentin reached into the bag and pulled out another sandwich. He held the wrapped parcel out to Nyssa. “We got you chicken. Eat it. I get the feeling you’re going to cause someone some major trouble later, not that I approve of it, but you’ll need to keep up your strength for Sara’s sake.”

 

Nyssa smiled, and stepped around the bed to take the food from him. “Thank you, Captain Lance.”

 

“You’re welcome, Nyssa.”

 

While Sara’s old and new family was bonding upstairs Diggle met the rest of the group in a small meeting room off of the cafeteria. He felt the growing tension as soon as he stepped through the door. Both Felicity and Laurel were glaring daggers at Oliver. This was going to be interesting.

 

“So now that everyone is here do you want to explain to us how it worked out that no one actually called Nyssa to let her know Sara had been hurt?” Laurel began.

 

“I didn’t know how she’d react. I wanted to have Huang Chao Ran in custody before she found out.”

 

“Oliver, she’s Sara’s partner you had no right,” Laurel hissed. “And you had no right to play Felicity and I against each other like that either. You may not like Nyssa, you may not trust Nyssa, but we are supposed to be your friends.”

 

“She’ll tear the city apart looking for him.”

 

“So?” This came from Felicity.

 

“How can you ask that?”

 

“Because Sara’s my friend and this guy put her in a hospital bed. Because Thea and Laurel are my friends and he hurt them too. Because I am so mad at you right now but I’m even more pissed at this guy for trying to kill you.”

 

He clenched his fist, “The collateral damage isn’t worth it.”

 

“Why do you just assume that Nyssa can’t control herself? You don’t really know her Oliver; you’re just making a lot of assumptions. You know I don’t recall her dropping a bunch of bodies when those mob guys were after me.”

 

“I know the League.”

 

“Then work with her instead of against her,” Diggle spoke up.

 

“Digg you can’t be serious.”

 

“Why not?” He shook his head, “Nyssa is going after this guy no matter what. If you’re with her maybe you can reduce the damage she causes while doing it. Also it may help save your ass from Sara when she finds out what you’ve done.”

 

Nyssa remained by Sara’s side for another four hours. Laurel returned alone and offered her apologies for not contacting her about Sara’s injury. Nyssa waved it off. What was done was done. She knew she was no one’s first concern in this situation as much as that thought chafed. Though by some miracle it did appear that Quentin Lance had thawed somewhat towards her. Sara would be glad of that when she awoke.

 

Nyssa was currently running across the rooftops towards Starling’s harbor. Fox had found Thea Queen and Sin; the two of them were together for some reason. She reached the location Fox had provided her and looked around. She didn’t see anyone on the rooftops.

 

She drew closer to the edge and looked down. A small car she recognized as Thea Queen’s was parked in the alleyway. Nyssa backed up a little and then ran at full speed towards the edge of the roof. She leapt across the alleyway and on to the fire escape of the building across from her position. Then it was a simple matter of climbing down.

 

The three women bickering amongst themselves in the car were startled when she pulled open the right rear door and sat down. “Good evening.”

 

“Holy hell Nyssa can you not do that Dracula shit!” Sin gasped holding a hand to her chest. “You’re scary enough as is.”

 

“Hey Nys,” Fox grinned.

 

“Nyssa,” Thea nodded to her from the passenger seat. Nyssa assumed Sin had been driving in deference to Thea’s injury. A vibrantly blue brace bracketed the lower portion of her right arm from mid palm almost to her elbow.

 

“Are you well?”

 

Thea shook her head. “Oh I’m fantastic comparatively.” She grimaced, “I think I need more training, that guy shouldn’t have been able to disarm me so easily.”

 

“Hey he sent Sara through a window. You did fine,” Fox assured her.

 

“I need to do better than fine when some asshole shows up to start trouble for my family.”

 

“Thea now is not the time for doubt,” Nyssa chided. “I am certain you did all you could and I am told you were responsible for getting Laurel to safety even though you were injured.”

 

The girl nodded, “I just wish I could have done more.”

 

“What I wish to know is what you are doing here.”

 

“Recon baby!” Sin cheered, but on seeing Nyssa’s frown in the rearview mirror amended, “Recon ma’am.”

 

“On whom?”

 

“I overheard Captain Lance talking to Ollie about the guy that attacked us…” Thea began.

 

“So we went looking for Huang Chao Ran-away like a punk ass,” Sin finished.

 

“And have you found him?”

 

“No but we think we’ve got the next best thing,” Thea replied. “China White is in there.” She pointed to the restaurant directly across the street from their position.

 

“The head of the local Triad?”

 

“That’s the one,” Sin answered. “We figured that if anybody around here would know where this guy is it would be her.”

 

Thea smiled, “If you can’t readily find your prey find the one that knows it best.”

 

“You do listen,” Fox chuckled. “Our little princess is growing up so fast.”

 

“Tell that to Roy,” Sin replied. “She’s supposed to be at the house hiding under a blanket right now per her brother’s orders.”

 

“All their hovering was so annoying. I’m not the one in a hospital bed. I’m hurt but I’m not useless. Just sitting around was killing me.”

 

Nyssa nodded at that, she understood the impulse perfectly.  

 

“As is I had to sex Roy into exhaustion in order to get out of the mansion.”

 

“Ew add that to the top of the list of things I can never unhear,” Sin groaned.

 

“Yeah I’d rather not hear about you and Harper’s sexcapades,” Fox agreed.

 

Thea smirked, “We use what we have Sensei.”

 

“You’ve done well,” Nyssa tipped her head to Thea. She looked over at Fox and smiled, her student was showing much promise, “You both have.”

 

“Ahem.”

 

“Yes, for one so untrained you contributed admirably to the cause as well Sin.”

 

“So when do I get to go to ninja school?”

 

“Never,” Thea and Nyssa simultaneously snapped. Sara would kill them.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Sin asked. “We gonna rough someone up? Follow China White around for a while see if she leads us to our guy?”

 

“No,” Nyssa shook her head. She opened the car door.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Fox scrambled to get out of the vehicle as well.

 

“To go ask politely for our mark’s whereabouts,” Nyssa closed the door and began walking down the alleyway. “Go home girls. You’ve done admirable work for the evening, but that work is now finished. Sin you should visit Sara in the morning. I believe she would benefit from hearing your voice,” Nyssa’s tone implied that was not a mere suggestion.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“You’ll keep us in the loop?” Thea called after them.

 

“Fox will ensure that you remain adequately informed.”

 

They understandably drew quite a bit of attention when they walked in the door. A short blonde woman dressed in leather was enough of a sore thumb in this place and then you added in the fact that Nyssa was wearing her combat armor and was carrying a compound bow and well every head in the dining room was quickly turned their way. A large man whose head seemed to spring more from his shoulders than a neck intercepted them almost immediately.

 

“I wish an audience with Chien Na Wei,” Nyssa told him in flawless Mandarin.

 

“That’s not how this works,” He replied cracking his knuckles.

 

Nyssa smiled at him and deliberately stepped into his personal space, “You shall go and tell China White that the Heir to the Demon wishes to share a cup of tea or I will put so many arrows in you that even your mother will swear she bore a pincushion instead of a son. And then I shall go and speak with your superior anyway.”

 

The man looked Nyssa in the eye and swallowed. “Wait here.”

 

“Of course,” Nyssa bowed her head and stepped back.

 

Fox leaned over to her, “You really think this is a good idea?”

 

“She shall meet with me.”

 

Fox looked around making note of the exits. “With or without trying to put a bullet in us?”

 

Nyssa smirked at her, “Have a bit of faith won’t you?”

 

“Oh I have plenty of faith. Faith that you’re going to get me killed one day,” Fox grumbled under her breath.

 

Soon the man returned. Nyssa noticed that one of his cheeks was now pink, as if it had been slapped hard. “My apologies Honored One, China White will receive you in her private dining area.” He bowed deeply. “Though she respectfully requests that you leave your weapon here with your attendant.”

 

“Her what?” Fox asked.

 

“I accept those terms,” Nyssa handed her bow to Fox. For good measure she slipped her quiver over her head and gave that to the blonde as well. Of course she still had several knives secreted about her body. She wasn’t a fool. “If you would provide my attendant with some refreshment while she waits?”

 

“Of course.” He gestured to one of the waiters who was watching their exchange. “Give her whatever she wishes.”

 

Fox smiled, “Take your time Nys.” She turned to the waiter, “So what type of beer do you have here? Know what just bring me two bottles of your best. Oh and I’ll need a plate of your finest fried foods.”

 

Nyssa shook her head at her friend’s antics. “Behave, you are a guest.” She then gestured for the large man to lead her to China White.

 

The room he led her to was empty. There was a small table set with two chairs near its center. Nyssa settled herself in the chair which faced the room. She had noted how much her footsteps had echoed in the small hallway which led to this room. She would hear the approach of anyone who wished to attack from that avenue and thus wasn’t concerned about having her back to the door.

 

She was only seated for a few moments when a small door in the back of the room opened and a striking woman with long white hair entered carrying a small tray. “My guard mentioned tea. I hope my favorite jasmine blend will suffice?”

 

“I’m sure it will be more than sufficient.”

 

“I must apologize for Guang. He is new and thus a bit overzealous in his duties. He meant no insult.”

 

“The only insult would have been if your guard had not attempted to do his duty.”

 

The woman smiled and set the tray on the table. A tea pot and two earthenware cups sat on it. The pot was stylized to look like a snarling dragon. The steam from the beverage inside billowed from its mouth. Nyssa could already smell the jasmine. Once the other woman was settled in her seat she reached for the pot.

 

“You honor me,” Chien said as she poured tea into each cup.

 

“The honor is mine. I appreciate your indulging my impromptu request.”

 

“I must admit this is unconventional. Yet I am intrigued as to what the Heir to the Demon would wish of me.” She slid one cup across the table to Nyssa, who nodded her thanks. “We are aware that the League has ramped up its presence in the city in recent months however I did not think you involved yourselves with the Triad’s business.”

 

“This is not a matter of business per se.” Nyssa took a sip of her tea. It was quite good.

 

“Oh?”

 

“There is a man, Huang Chao Ran. He recently accepted a contract from a third party on Oliver Queen. In the course of attempting to execute this contract he injured someone very dear to me.” Nyssa took another sip. “I want his head.”

 

“And you come to me because the Rabbit has worked for the Triad before?”

 

“I would like to obtain the information peaceably. This man is the only one who needs to face League justice. Though if anyone should attempt to impede my hunt, well I shall not be forgiving and as I go so goes the League.”

 

“We certainly do not wish to court any trouble with you or the League,” Chien assured her taking a sip from her own cup.

 

“Then you shall tell me where this Rabbit has run to ground?”

 

Chien leaned back in her seat. “There’s a Buddhist temple on the west side. It’s a bit lower key than the establishments that most of our men flock to. The Rabbit doesn’t partake in any vices of the flesh if you will. I hear he frequents the place whenever he is in the city.”

 

Nyssa drained her cup and nodded, “I thank you.”

 

“Anything for a friend.”

 

Nyssa stood and turned towards the hallway to the public dining room.

 

“Ms. al Ghul,” Chien called after her.

 

She stopped but didn’t turn around, “Yes?”

 

“Rabbit is only one of many, I would respectfully advise you to think carefully before making an enemy of the Brothers in Silk.”

 

Nyssa smiled over her shoulder, “He should have thought more carefully before making an enemy out of me.” She continued her journey from the room.

 

The other woman raised her cup in salute. “From what I am told that is also wise counsel.”

 

Sometime later a heated discussion was taking place in the basement of Verdant. “How did you lose my sister?” Oliver growled at Roy.

 

“When I woke up she was gone.”

 

“Why were you sleeping when you were supposed to be on guard duty?” Diggle asked.

 

Felicity noticed the smirk forming on Roy’s face at the question. “Please don’t explain. I am too tired to bleach out my brain.”

 

“So we don’t know where Thea is. We don’t know where Nyssa is and we don’t know where Huang Cho Ran is either.” Oliver clenched his fist. He should have stayed at the hospital to follow Nyssa.

 

“I can assist you with those last two,” A voice called from the stairs.

 

“How does she keep getting in here?” Felicity asked as Nyssa and Fox climbed down the stairs and into view.

 

“Trained assassins, getting in to places we’re not supposed to is sort of our thing,” Fox chuckled.

 

“I thought filling people full of holes was your thing?”

 

“We can diversify.”

 

“You know where Huang Cho Ran is?” Oliver asked.

 

“I have it on good authority that the Rabbit frequents a Buddhist temple on the west side of the city.”

 

“The place with the botanical gardens?” Felicity asked. She spun around in the chair and began typing. Soon a satellite image of the location was on her screens.

 

“Why are you telling us this?”

 

“Because I am unfamiliar with the city. I need information on the location and the men who may be guarding him. This was the most expedient solution.”

 

“So what we give you the information and then you go decapitate the guy?” Diggle frowned.

 

“No,” Nyssa turned to face Oliver. “We pool our resources and we go and confront Huang Cho Ran together.”

 

“Us work for you?” Roy scoffed. “You’re crazier than I thought.” He turned to Oliver. “Which door do you want to kick her out of?”

 

Oliver ignored him, “How sure are you that he’ll be there?”

 

“Very. I shall do whatever it takes to find this man that includes working with you.” Nyssa replied. “On my honor.”

 

Roy snorted, “You’re a trained killer. That’s a pretty low bar.”

 

Nyssa rolled her eyes at the boy. “And you’re a thug playing dress up; we all have our issues Mr. Harper.”

 

Roy clenched his jaw. He turned to Oliver, “Are you seriously considering trusting her?”

 

“Feel free to sit this one out if you’re uncomfortable Roy.”

 

Nyssa smirked at the boy but said nothing.

 

Oliver took his bow from the case. “Give me five minutes to change. Felicity can you find a layout for the temple?”

 

The blonde nodded, “Already sending it to your and Diggle’s cell phones. Nyssa I can,” Felicity mimed a phone. Nyssa gestured to Fox to give Felicity the information she required.

 

Nyssa noted that Roy had also gone for his working gear. Diggle began loading a fire arm. “Mr. Diggle are you certain you wish to do this? This man is formidable you have a daughter to consider.”

 

“I know Sara trusts you and you’ve helped Oliver out before. I do think that we’ve got a better shot of catching this guy if we pool our resources. But I also know that your priority is not going to be watching their backs.”

 

He wasn’t wrong. “Very well then.”

 

“I’m glad you see it my way.”

 

The temple was set up like a feudal estate. A large outer wall concealed a massive garden and a warren of interconnected chambers formed the actual temple beyond that. They easily scaled the wall and made their way through the gardens. When they were in sight of the main facility they slowed to a stop.

 

“According to China White our Rabbit should be within,” Nyssa gestured to the building just across the small courtyard.

 

Oliver nodded, “A.R.G.U.S. files say this guy is extremely dangerous.”

 

“He put Sara through a window. I think we all got that memo,” Diggle replied.

 

“We don’t know if any of these men are working with him.” Nyssa pointed to several men walking the perimeter of the building. “We could be facing one man or twenty.” She looked around. “We should divide our forces take up flanking positions.”

 

“I agree, but not…” Oliver began. Nyssa and Fox marched forward before he could finish.

 

“I know I encouraged working with her but right now I’m trying really hard to understand what Sara sees in her,” Diggle shook his head.

 

Oliver sighed and looked Diggle and Roy in the eyes, “Split up, but be careful.” He followed Nyssa and Fox while Diggle and Roy circled the building on the opposite side.

 

Oliver caught up to the women as Nyssa signaled to Fox and then pointed to the low roof over the walkway. The blonde nodded and then leapt up grabbing the edge of the rooftop and then pulling herself up. Nyssa signaled for her to do something with a twirl of her index finger. Fox nodded and then ran off towards a higher vantage point.

 

“Good idea,” Oliver whispered. “Though it would be nice to be on the same page as far as the plan goes.”

 

“If you want to be on the same page then I suggest you move faster,” Nyssa replied and took off towards the north side of the compound.

 

Oliver counted to ten in his head and took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Sara. With one more deep breath he followed.

 

Nyssa slipped inside the building and made her way from room to room. The halls were almost suspiciously empty. When they neared the center of the compound Nyssa signaled for Oliver to stop. She pointed to a man sitting at a low table in what appeared to be a dining facility. “There.”

 

Oliver pointed to two men who were positioned to either side of the entrance. They were clearly not monks. “Looks like he’s got security.”

 

“Can you take them?”

 

Oliver nodded. “Give me three minutes.”

 

After the allotted time frame there was a crashing sound in the corridor to the left of the dining area. Huang Cho Ran remained seated either unaware or unconcerned. The two guards however pulled their guns and wandered in that direction to investigate. Nyssa smiled and moved into position.

 

Nyssa drew her bow aiming for the man’s left eye. “Huang Cho Ran,” She called out. “I am Nyssa, Daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and I have come for your head.”

 

The man stood with a smirk on his face. “Am I supposed to be afraid, woman?”

 

“If you were wise you would be,” Nyssa adjusted her aim. “Then again you were foolish enough to touch what was mine so I very much doubt that you are.”

 

“You speak in riddles.”

 

“Then allow me to make myself clear.” Nyssa fired. Huang Cho Ran barely dodged the shot. Instead of impaling his eye it grazed his temple sending a flow of blood down his face and obscuring his vision somewhat.

 

By the time he wiped the blood away Nyssa was on him. She leapt up and smashed her bow into his head knocking him off balance. She followed up with a punch to his gut. He retaliated bringing his elbow up and into her jaw. He dropped down and kicked her knee sending her to the ground.

 

Instead of pressing his advantage he turned and ran for the stairs. Nyssa quickly stood and followed. Oliver, who had finished with the guards, rushed after them both.

 

They ran up three flights of stairs. Huang Cho Ran crawled out an open window and on to the rooftop. Nyssa followed. They ran across the rooftop and jumped down onto a lower level which held a raised pavilion of sorts.

 

Oliver had almost caught up to them when he heard the first shot. He pushed himself to run faster. He landed on the platform just as a second shot rang out. He turned to see Nyssa fall backwards from a hit to her shoulder. Unfortunately the railing she fell into was weak and her momentum caused her to break through it. She did manage to reach out and grasp its base. Oliver ran over and grabbed her with his left arm and what was left of the railing with his right. He tried to pull her up but it was difficult as each of them could only use one arm. His grip slipped from Nyssa’s forearm to her wrist. “Hold on,” He cried.

 

“What are you doing go after him,” She hissed. She couldn’t be serious. If he let go she’d fall.

 

Suddenly another hand joined his on Nyssa’s arm and then another. Oliver turned his head to see Fox beside him. She had hooked her legs around another section of the railing freeing up both her hands to pull. “I’ve got her. Go,” Fox told him as she began to lift Nyssa up.

 

“The shooter?”

 

“Diggle’s got him, but the Rabbit is hopping away.”

 

Oliver turned and ran across the roof. He saw Huang Cho Ran running towards the garden wall. He drew a blue tipped arrow from his quiver and fired at him just as he reached the top of the wall, clipping his shoulder.

 

Huang Chao Ran smirked at the poor shot, it was barely a graze. “You missed.” He leapt from the wall and into the night.

 

Oliver looked back across the rooftop to where Fox was applying a makeshift bandage to Nyssa’s wound. If looks could kill. He shook his head; he’d deal with the fallout later. “Roy, Diggle, regroup at the front gate. We’re heading back.”

 

Felicity, and surprisingly, Laurel were waiting for them when they returned to the lair. “Did you get him?” Laurel asked.

 

“No, your hero let him escape.” Nyssa huffed as she moved past her to sit down at the medical station. Fox shrugged at Laurel and followed Nyssa to help her clean up the wound on her shoulder properly.

 

“Nyssa,” Oliver sighed.

 

“Why did you let him go?” Laurel asked him.

 

“Nyssa was shot and she was about to fall off a roof.”

 

“I would have survived,” Nyssa growled. She was incensed. “We had him, this was our only lead and now we have nothing.”

 

“We can track him.” Oliver replied. “I hit him with an arrow using particulate nano-technology.” He nodded to Felicity.

 

“I’ve got it from here,” She smiled. “I wrote a program that tracks the nanites using GPS.”

 

“A tracker arrow?” Diggle asked.

 

“Yes, I am a genius. Feel free to shower me with praise and gifts, or cash.”

 

“Very ingenious Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Well anything that makes you less growly,” Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oh crap I said that out loud didn’t I?”

 

Nyssa smiled, “Do not worry. Your expression just now is assisting with my…what was it? Growliness?”

 

“Down girl you already have one blonde,” Fox joked.

 

Nyssa glared at her. “Do not question my devotion to Sara. Not today.”

 

“And now she’s growly again, good job,” Laurel poked the blonde assassin in the side.

 

“So Felicity,” Oliver interrupted their little tableau. “Can you get a signal for the nanites?”

 

“Oh yeah easy as pie.” She tilted her head in thought. “Why do people say that? Pie crust isn’t really all that easy to make…”

 

“She seems ramblier than usual,” Fox commented to Laurel.

 

“I heard that.” Felicity snapped. “I’ve just had a lot of coffee and very little sleep since Sara got hurt.” She began typing away in earnest.

 

“Once you provide us with a location for our target I assure you Ms. Smoak you’ll be able to rest easy in the knowledge that justice will be done.”

 

“League justice?” Oliver asked.

 

“Do you truly wish to go into this now Mr. Queen?”

 

“We need to be on the same page.”

 

“In that case I plan to take his head.”

 

He stepped towards her. “That’s not how we do things. I won’t let you just kill him.”

 

Nyssa stood from her seat. “Why not? Do you think he spared Sara a second thought as he sent her through that window? This is not the sort of man who gives his opponents mercy; it should not be given to him in return.”

 

“We’re better than that.”

 

“I am not.” Nyssa stepped forward.

 

“At least she admits it,” Roy told Diggle, who nodded.

 

“You can’t possibly think that this guy is going to go along quietly to prison if you sing Kumbaya and ask politely do you?” Fox asked.

 

“We can hand him over to A.R.G.U.S.”

 

“Certainly, you are welcome to give them his body once I am finished.” Nyssa replied.

 

Oliver stepped closer to her. “I saved your life earlier.”

 

Nyssa stepped forward again as well. They were practically standing nose to nose now. “Hardly,” She scoffed.

 

“Guys really?” Laurel tried to step in.

 

“No let them have it out, end this pissing contest once and for all,” Fox suggested. “My money’s on Nys though.”

 

“Bet you fifty Oliver puts her on her crazy ass,” Roy offered.

 

“You’re on Little Red.” She held out her hand for him to shake on it.

 

“Not helping you two,” Laurel glared.

 

“None of you are helping and we have a problem.” Felicity snapped.

 

“What is it?” Oliver asked breaking his staring contest with Nyssa and turning towards her.

 

“The GPS signal. It’s coming from upstairs.” She activated the feed from the cameras in the club. “I don’t see him anywhere.” She frowned.

 

The others soon gathered around her. “There!” Nyssa pointed towards a shadow on the bottom of the screen.

 

“Someone’s creeping my lord kumbaya,” Fox sang.

 

Oliver picked up his bow, “The back staircase.”

 

Nyssa nodded and set off.  Fox followed. Oliver gestured to Roy to go with them.

 

“Really?”

 

“Go.”

 

Roy rolled his eyes but picked up his own bow and followed the two assassins up and out of the back door.

 

Oliver turned to Laurel and Felicity. “Stay down here.” He and Diggle went for the stairs.

 

The main area of the club was dark. The only light came from the red glow of the emergency exit signs and the lights behind the bar. “Show yourself,” Oliver called out. A hail of gunfire was his answer.

 

“Want to try Kumbaya?” Digg groaned.

 

Oliver pointed towards the VIP section. The shots had come from there. Digg nodded and moved to circle towards the stairs from underneath the VIP platform. Oliver moved towards the bar.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I followed those who were hunting me back to a property owned by the family of my primary target.” The Rabbit was leaning on the railing two men with guns drawn to either side of him.

 

Oliver ignored the man and kept making his way towards the bar.

 

“How much do you think your enemies will pay me for your head Mr. Queen?”

 

“How much will yours pay me?” Nyssa asked as the man nearest Huang Cho Ran was hit by two of Roy’s arrows. The second man was grabbed by the collar and pulled up into the rafters. Fox sure liked to fly.

 

Nyssa rushed at Huang Cho Ran sword drawn.  He picked up a chair to block her swing. She ducked and spun under his clumsy attempt to hit her with the chair and managed a superficial slice across his thigh. But then he brought the chair down across her back. Nyssa fell to a knee. The chair broke into pieces but he kept swinging paying particular attention to her wounded shoulder.

 

Roy fired at his head. He batted the arrow away with a chair leg instead of bringing it down on Nyssa again. Digg took advantage of his distraction and fired up at him to get him to move away from her. Realizing he was in a bad spot Huang Cho Ran jumped over the railing and landed in the center of the dance floor.

 

Oliver moved into the open to line up a shot. “Give up. We’ve got you cornered.” Just when he thought they had the upper hand the front doors of the club were kicked in and five more men ran in and opened fire. Oliver ducked behind a table. He recognized someone. It suddenly came to him, the cops from the restaurant. They were working with the Rabbit. And they had brought friends.

 

Digg shot a couple of rounds at them to draw their fire. Attention off of him Oliver ran for a less vulnerable position. Roy fired from above sending one of the men to the ground. Two of the others turned their attention to him firing up at the platform. He saw a black blur land behind one of the men just before he screamed. The other man turned and started firing into the shadows.

 

It seemed Nyssa had recovered. He could still hear shots from where he had last seen Diggle. Now where had their Rabbit gone? Oliver got his answer when something heavy crashed down across his shoulders. Huang Cho Ran was holding a fire extinguisher. He swung it again hitting Oliver in the side. Before Oliver could recover he dropped and swept his legs out from under him. He landed hard on his back.

 

“Hey ugly,” Fox shouted drawing his attention away from Oliver.

 

He turned and sprayed the extinguisher in Fox’s face. He then kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing into some tables. Roy ran in between them and punched Huang Cho Ran in the jaw. He retaliated hitting Roy in the face with the butt of the fire extinguisher. There was a crack of breaking bone and then Roy crumpled to the ground in a heap. He lifted the extinguisher to hit the prone boy when Oliver tackled him. They hit the ground hard and slid away from Roy. The extinguisher fell from his hands and rolled out of reach.

 

Oliver punched him just under the jaw. Strikes and counterstrikes came quickly as the two men grappled and rolled across the floor. But somehow the Rabbit managed to gain the upper hand. With his knee planted firmly in Oliver’s back he brought his forearm around his throat. He bent back pulling the archer so that he couldn’t gain any leverage to break his hold. Oliver clawed at his arm. Huang Chao Ran laughed at Oliver’s attempts to dislodge him. “Your defeat will bring me much honor.” He squeezed harder. Oliver’s vision was beginning to blur.

 

“Silly Rabbit.” Nyssa appeared behind him. She twirled an arrow from Roy’s quiver between her fingers and brought it around and into Huang Chao Ran’s neck. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before his arm fell away from Oliver’s neck and he slumped over.

 

Nyssa stood up straight and then held her good arm out to him. Oliver looked her in the eye for a moment and then allowed her to pull him to his feet. “Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome, Mr. Queen.”

 

“I know my bell got rung but did she really just ‘trix are for kids’ the bad guy?” Roy asked Fox who was helping him to stand.

 

“Oh yeah we teach that move to all the assassins watch out if she ever starts talking about frosted flakes.”  

 

The next morning Nyssa awoke to the ringing of her phone. It was Laurel with the news she had been waiting for since this whole thing began. She quickly dressed and made her way to the hospital. Sara smiled softly as Nyssa walked into the room. “There she is.”

 

Quentin stood up from his seat. “I’m going to go get some coffee. Don’t tell your sister.” He looked at Nyssa. “I think I may go to that fancy place across the street. They’ve got tea there.”

 

“A cup of tea would be lovely Captain Lance.”

 

He nodded, “Be back in a few.” He hooked his thumb towards Sara, “Keep her out of trouble.”

 

“I shall do my able best.”

 

“Wow,” Sara sighed as Quentin closed the door behind him. “He’s getting you tea now? I should almost fall to my death more often.”

 

“Don’t Sara.” Nyssa’s voice was pained.

 

“Hey,” She called raising her hand to the other woman. “Come here.”

 

Nyssa took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled down to lean over Sara. “Regardless of how bad this looks I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon.”

 

Nyssa just nodded.

 

“I mean it Nyssa.” She squeezed her hand, “This will all heal.”

 

“This is the second occasion that I have left you alone in this accursed city and you have taken a journey out of a window.”

 

“I swear I don’t do it on purpose.”

 

“I know Beloved,” Nyssa sighed and kissed her forehead.

 

She reached up and lightly traced a yellowing bruise on Nyssa’s jaw. “Looks like you found some trouble of your own.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Any pain was worth it to see Sara’s eyes open again.

 

“Any mark on your skin is something to me.”

 

Nyssa turned her head to kiss Sara’s palm. “Then you understand why I felt the need to pick a fight because of your current condition.”

 

“Is the city still standing?”

 

“Only just.” Nyssa wearily sank down in the chair beside the bed. Even with the little rest she had gotten the night before the last few days were finally catching up to her.

 

“What about Ollie?”

 

“Only just.” Nyssa shook her head, “We have come to an accord, Oliver Queen and I.” He hadn’t given her any grief about killing Huang Cho Ran. The fact that she did it while saving his life probably had something to do with that.

 

“You made nice with Ollie and my Dad. Guess I missed a lot while I was napping huh?”

 

“Try not to do it again Beloved; I fear I am out of ways to surprise you.”

 

“You’ll never fail to surprise and delight me,” Sara smiled up at her, “I love you.”

 

“And you are everything I hold dear in this life.”

 

“You always have to one up me,” Sara smiled. “Now come here and kiss me like you mean it.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa has some explaining to do. Thea suits up. Roy’s having bad dreams, and Laurel’s new friend has a bit of a past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, what with the holiday, comic con distractions and other life stuff my writing time took a real hit here lately. I have a jump on the next chapter though so it wont be a long wait for the next update.
> 
> For Thea’s look I went for something more in line with Mia from the comics with black and yellow as her color scheme instead of Roy's red and black. He's still using that suit here after all. Still no cape though. As per Edna Mode…No Capes! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's still sticking with me on this. I appreciate every kudo and review. Hope you're all still having fun.

 

 

“You deliberately interfered with an operation.”

 

Nyssa knelt on the stone floor of her father’s throne room. She had been kneeling for over an hour but Ra’s had only settled in to his seat moments ago. It was a clear sign of his displeasure with his current Heir. “I was not aware that you had hired the Rabbit.”

 

“Does Oliver Queen have so many enemies that another would send such a man after him?” Ra’s tapped the arm of his throne. She was already testing his patience. “Come now Nyssa do not act obtuse.”

 

“Taer al-Asfer was injured in the initial assault.” She had only just been released from the hospital. Privately, Nyssa had been livid when she had received the summons to return to Nanda Parbat. She had briefly considered devising an excuse in order to delay her return but Sara, being the level headed one for once in their lives, convinced her that would only make their already precarious position worse.

 

“And?” Meaning operatives were injured all of the time in the League. Life continued on, the League continued on no matter what. To challenge that was to challenge Ra’s himself and Nyssa was skirting very close to the edge.

 

Fortunately she had already prepared her arguments on the journey to Nanda Parbat. “And I was within my rights to seek justice for that injury. Blood for blood, as is our way.”

 

Ra’s quirked an eyebrow at that answer, “Your justice supersedes our operations?”

 

“Yes.” Nyssa knew she had to tread carefully. “While your tie to the Rabbit was unknown my ties to Taer al-Asfer are known to a great many.” She let her lingering anger bleed into her tone, “She is mine. He touched what is mine. It matters not what his initial purpose was, when the result was an affront to me. Had I let the insult go unpunished I would have appeared weak. Your Heir cannot be weak.”

 

“Some would say your attachment to Taer al-Asfer has made you so.” She knew he was within that number even if he did not voice it directly.

 

“I would direct them to the Rabbit’s rotting corpse.”

 

“You have used such an excuse before.” Ra’s leaned forward in his seat. “When Talia sent men after Laurel Lance you abandoned the hunt for the traitor to defend the woman. Am I to simply accept you shall abandon your duties to the League whenever you please?”

 

Nyssa drew a quick breath. She had prepared for this as well. “But it is my duty. As your Heir I must answer the call when challenged. Taer al-Asfer is mine as such her family is under my protection. If I fail to protect them I show vulnerability which can be exploited.” Nyssa made a point to look into her father’s eyes, “If, however, I crush any and all challengers under my boot then I show that I am strong, that the League is strong. I am to be feared and any who are foolish enough to not believe so will die, badly, and the League shall endure.”

 

Ra’s nodded. He sat silently staring at Nyssa for a time. She knew he was considering her arguments. She also knew that if he was taking this long then she had managed to quell his anger. Anger begat rapid response, acceptance was a more gradual process.

 

“Very well,” He signaled for her to rise. She had satisfied him for now. “The wounds you sustained?”

 

“The bullet wound did not involve any vital structures. Everything else isn’t worth mentioning.” Nyssa stepped closer to the throne, “I can hold my sword. And again should anyone question my fitness I would direct them to the corpse I created the very night my wounds were acquired.” Even bloodied I sent that bastard and his men to hell.

 

Ra’s tipped his head to her, “Your indomitable spirit serves you well Daughter.”

 

She bowed, “Thank you, Father.”

 

“I understand you saved Oliver Queen’s life.”

 

Nyssa almost startled at the change in focus. Almost, but not quite. “You do not wish him dead.” She knew for a fact that it was quite the opposite. It took every ounce of Nyssa’s training not to let that thought show in her gaze.

 

“True. I know you have your reasons to not care for the man. You did well reigning in your natural impulse for the good of the League, in that matter at least.” So he was still displeased. Fabulous. Nyssa would have to play things very carefully for the remainder of this visit.

 

“I live to serve Father.”

 

“It is disappointing that he could not defeat the Rabbit on his own. Yet it is not enough of one to forego our operations in Starling City just yet.”

 

Nyssa for perhaps the first time in her adult life truly questioned her father’s sanity. What was his obsession with Oliver Queen? What would it take to ultimately dissuade him from this foolish path?

 

“And Taer al-Asfer?”

 

Nyssa realized her father was waiting for an answer. Damn her distraction. Not knowing for certain what he had asked she took a chance, “She will return to duty as soon as she is physically capable.” At Ra’s’ nod she knew she had guessed his line of inquiry correctly. “But she has assisted me with a bit of electronic reconnaissance in the meantime.” Ms. Smoak and Sara had spent a few evenings in the hospital working on customizing a tablet to meet Sara’s needs.

 

“Ensure that she does not rush her progress. She is an asset to us and thus should not risk long term gains for short term success.” It was the closest to compassion Ra’s would bring himself to show Sara in this instance.

 

“I will be vigilant Father.” About a great many things.

 

“He did what?” Sara yelled as Felicity filled her in on the events of the past week. She had been beyond ready to be released from the hospital and back in the apartment she and Nyssa used in the city. Her dad had offered her his guest room but she wasn’t really comfortable with that arrangement. She knew that while he had apparently come to terms with Nyssa’s role in her life Quentin Lance would not really want her that underfoot, and she refused to be without Nyssa any longer than necessary. It was bad enough Ra’s had called her away, when she got back Sara wasn’t letting the woman out of her sight for a good long time.

 

Still it appeared that she had missed out on a lot even now that she had been freed from the clutches of modern medicine. Really, Felicity’s ex was some sort of super villain wannabe? “Where is this guy? Even with only one good leg I’m going to kick his ass all the way to hell.”

 

“Sara, it’s taken care of.” Oliver and Roy had already done the punching thing. Captain Lance had done the arresting. Cooper had been packed off to Iron Heights already to wait for his trial date. Her mom was fine, she was fine; there was no reason for the other woman to get so worked up.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” Felicity appreciated that the woman currently sitting with her casted leg propped up on a mountain of pillows was asking about her well-being. It was nice knowing she had real friends now. Cooper’s stunt had reinforced that at least.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Felicity noticed that Sara still looked skeptical. “The truth is Cooper brought up a lot of bad memories but that’s all they are, memories. They only hurt me as much as I let them.”

 

Sara nodded she had a ton of experience with bad memoires of her own. “That’s a good way to look at it.”

 

“Well, Oliver sort of has the market cornered on brooding so…”

 

“That’s the truth,” Sara laughed.

 

“You’re in a good mood.”

 

“Sweet, sweet freedom will do that for a girl.” It had only been five days since she had been released but Sara still relished being home. Two weeks of people other than Nyssa in her personal space was two weeks too long. “I swear if one more person came at me with a needle.”

 

“It’s just with Nyssa being gone I would have thought you would be more frown-y.”

 

“Her Dad called her back to fill him in on what happened.” And ask why she killed his mercenary. Not that Sara was planning on sharing that bit with Felicity.

 

“Should we be worried?”

 

“We?”

 

The hacker shrugged, “She’s your girlfriend and you’re my friend so…”

 

“You’re really sweet to care. But this is a pretty standard meeting. Nyssa will be back soon.” I hope.

 

Just then the apartment door opened. Fox entered followed by Sin, and, oh crap Thea Queen. “We got the goods!” Fox yelled out unaware that Sara had a guest.

 

“Oh I hope you got a lot,” Sara replied, “Felicity came over to check on me.”

 

Fox noticeably stumbled. Sin ran in to her. “What the hell?”

 

Thea side stepped them both and came into the living room. “Felicity, I thought you’d still be visiting with your mom. Ollie told me she was in town.” Thank god someone was able to keep her wits.

 

“Her flight back to Vegas was this afternoon.” Felicity glanced at Fox and Sara. “I didn’t know you were all friends.”

 

Thea shrugged, “Well this one,” She pointed to Fox, “Did work for me for a while, and Sin of course I’m friends with through Roy.” She flopped down on to the couch across from Felicity and Sara. “Sara and I were this close to being sisters in law once you know.”

 

Felicity nodded. That all sounded very sensible. But for some reason she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about this little group. Well besides the fact that two members of it were internationally wanted assassins and part time vigilantes. She’d worry about it later though. She turned to Fox, “The goods?”

 

“Yeah,” She held up a red and white bag. Felicity noticed that Sin was carrying two more and a drink carrier was now resting on the coffee table in front of Thea. “Nyssa put a cap on Sara’s Big Belly Burger intake. While the cat’s away…”

 

“The mouse will eat a Big Belly Deluxe!” Sara finished. “Gimmie!” Sin tossed one of the bags at her. She reached in and quickly pulled out a sandwich. Then she held the bag out to Felicity. “You hungry? Fox always buys extras.”

 

“Because you eat like a linebacker.”

 

“That makes you like the entire backfield for the Gotham Rogues then huh?” Sin laughed.

 

“You’d think she’d have more of a backfield. Not a lot of junk in that trunk,” Thea snickered.

 

“Snap!” Sara called out.

 

“You’re all a bunch of ingrates. Just wait until I tell Nyssa.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened, “You can’t tell her. I’m supposed to be on that stupid hospital diet.”

 

“You know they make those recommendations for a reason Sara.”

 

“Et tu Smoak?”

 

Felicity shrugged as she unwrapped a burger. Even if it was junk she wasn’t about to turn down free food. She was still her mother’s daughter that way. “I’m sure Nyssa just wants you to get better.”

 

Sara sighed, “I know she was scared.”

 

“That’s hard to believe,” Sin said between bites of her own burger. Nyssa just seemed pissed the night they went after China White.

 

“I’ll admit that there’s not much that does scare her,” Sara replied.

 

“But Nyssa was really scared before Sara woke up.” Felicity added. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on her face when she almost knocked me over in Verdant.” It had been unnerving to see the typically tightly controlled assassin so shaken.

 

“Why was she in Verdant?” Thea asked.

 

“Looking for me,” Sara quickly replied. Not a lie. She really wished Thea would hurry up and figure out her brother was the Arrow. It was getting harder to keep it from her. She turned to Felicity, “Thank you for everything you did for her.”

 

“It was the right thing to do.” She frowned, “I just wish I could have reached her sooner.”

 

“Yeah well, that wasn’t your fault,” Sara rumbled. Ollie was in for a reckoning as soon as she got healed up.

 

“And it won’t happen again.” Felicity replied. She was still a little miffed at Oliver herself. “I totally have her number now.”

 

“You moving in on my woman Smoak?” Sara laughed.

 

“Get in line Felicity,” Thea called out surprising everyone.

 

“Oh really?” Fox laughed.

 

“Hey I’m probably never going to have a collegiate lesbian experience.” Thea shrugged, “I’m just saying that if she’s ever taking applications I called dibs first.”

 

Sara hit the laughing girl in the face with her sandwich wrapper. “I have permanent dibs! I own that. My name is all over that.”

 

“What did Nyssa get another brand and not tell anyone?” Fox chuckled.

 

Felicity tilted her head in confusion, “Brand?”

 

“It’s an Heir to the Demon thing,” Fox shrugged as she tossed a bunch of fries in her mouth. She pointedly ignored Sin’s snickering.

 

“But, I don’t get it. She’s branded, like they do cows?”

 

“She’s had it since she was sixteen,” Sara replied. She shook her head at the thought of all the pain Nyssa had already undergone at that age. When she was sixteen Sara’s biggest complaint was that she had to share a beat up, former police cruiser with Laurel, instead of getting a brand new car like the other girls in her class. God she had been so sheltered. She really owed her parents a nice fruit basket or something. “The life of the Heir isn’t an easy one.”

 

“I guess not.”

 

“Well this is depressing as hell,” Thea snapped. “Let’s talk about something else. Something fun like say,” She smirked at Felicity, “How long until IT Girl here gets into my brother’s pants.”

 

Felicity went bright red, “I don’t see how this conversation is going to be fun for me.”

 

A few hours later Nyssa was having her own dinner though the conversation wasn’t nearly as lively. “And you have the completed contracts Talia?”

 

“Yes, Father. They are awaiting your signature in your study.”

 

Nyssa had been surprised when she arrived at her father’s private dining area to find her sister already seated at the table. She wasn’t aware that Talia had been in Nanda Parbat. Apparently, she was taking on more of the League’s legitimate businesses as Ra’s deemed her energies were too focused on Bruce Wayne.

 

Nyssa took a bite of her meal lending only half an ear to their conversation. As Heir she was familiar with all aspects of the League’s influence; however it didn’t mean that she found shipping contracts all that scintillating dinner conversation. At least the actual meal was excellent. She did miss the food here. She constantly wondered why Americans insisted on frying everything to death. She spared a thought to Sara back in Starling; she did hope she had eaten something with a vegetable component while she was away.

 

“How is your little bird, Sister?” Talia asked drawing her attention. “I was surprised you did not bring her to Gotham to heal.”

 

“Nyssa knows better than to waste the use of the pit on such minor injuries,” Ra’s answered before she could.

 

Sara’s injuries were hardly minor. She concentrated on keeping her voice even, “Sara is progressing well. Though she is beginning to chafe at the inactivity forced upon her due to her leg injury.”

 

“That does her credit.”

 

“Yes,” Talia agreed. She took a sip of her wine. “You’re the talk of the Gotham underground at the moment. The Rabbit had been sniffing around the local Triad prior to his trip to Starling City making certain that everyone knew of his prowess as a warrior. His death by your hand has caused quite a stir.”

 

“Your sister let her emotions rule her head in the matter. She is fortunate that things ended in our favor.” Ra’s took a sip of his wine. “It is good that the Rabbit’s death has incited further fear of the League in the unworthy however.”

 

Nyssa stood from her seat. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I shall retire. I have an early flight tomorrow. I will have to descend the mountain before dawn.”

 

“Safe journey, Daughter.” Ra’s nodded to her, “I expect a report on Ms. Queen’s activity in your absence in two days’ time.” She nodded her understanding.

 

“I am finished as well,” Talia stood and motioned to the door, “Shall we walk together Sister?”

 

Nyssa frowned; it wasn’t like Talia to pass on an opportunity to point out her shortcomings to their father. “If you wish.”

 

They walked in silence through the family wing towards Nyssa’s chambers. When they reached the door Talia motioned for Nyssa to go inside. “Something you want Talia?”

 

“I was wondering if I could borrow the Lantis Codex for a bit of research I am conducting.”

 

“Of course,” Nyssa allowed Talia to enter the room in front of her. She turned and locked the door behind them. The Lantis Codex was a code. Talia and Bruce had once used an old book to pass messages between them when he was receiving League training. Nyssa was probably the only soul besides the two of them that knew of it. So there was something Talia wished to discuss in private. That explained her odd behavior.

 

“Have your rooms been cleaned recently?” In other words have you checked them for listening devices?

 

“I swept them myself after my arrival. Nothing to it.”

 

“In that case there is much for us to discuss,” Talia said making herself comfortable on the low couch near the fire.

 

Nyssa went and kneeled at the hearth to add an additional log and stoke the flames. Winter was coming swiftly to the mountain and without Sara to keep her warm she knew the night would be cold. “Is there?”

 

“Father has invested an unusual amount of resources in Starling City as of late.”

 

“He has,” Nyssa replied as she rose from the hearth.

 

“You know his interest in Oliver Queen isn’t as a simple potential ally,” Talia noted.

 

Was this a test? Had her father set Talia after her to assess her loyalties after the incident with the Rabbit? Nyssa knew she’d have to tread carefully. “That much is obvious. You don’t expend this many resources on recruiting a foot soldier.” A bit of honesty to begin.

 

“You think father is seeking a new lieutenant?” Talia frowned, “Come now Sister, it is far more troubling than that.”

 

“Why don’t you speak plainly then Talia?”

 

“I see. Caution even in this?” Talia nodded. “Fine. I shall be the first to speak of treason. Father wants Oliver Queen to become Heir. We need to stop it from happening.”

 

“You never seemed to mind when Father wished to put your Beloved into the position.” Talia had in fact relished any opportunity to tell Nyssa how Bruce would ultimately replace her.

 

“Because Bruce is worthy. This Robin Hood imitator is decidedly not.”

 

“The outcome would be the same; Father always gets what he wants.”

 

“No, had Bruce become Heir we would both have survived it. That will not be the case if Father is successful in this offer.”

 

“I see,” Nyssa smirked. “You fear your own death.”

 

“And yours.”

 

“Your show of concern is touching. Yet I know the scorpion cannot change its nature. You’d see me dead if it brought you that which you desire.”

 

“Nyssa,” Talia sighed. “I wish to be Heir. I want the power to shape the League as I see fit. This is not news.”

 

“No, it is not.” It had been a fact of her life ever since the day she met her half-sister.

 

“But I do not wish you dead. Unlike Father, I truly value my blood. I want my birthright and I want my family to endure. All of it.”

 

“How would you ever become Heir without my demise?” Nyssa had often wondered how that scenario worked in Talia’s twisted mind.

 

“I can see two paths. The first, once I ascend I could give you all of the Americas as your kingdom to rule in my name. You and your little bird could remain in her homeland permanently. You choose the assignments. You choose your operatives. Or…”

 

“Or?” What else could she possibly offer?

 

“Or I release Sara and give you leave. You swear your loyalty to me and only me and I let the both of you walk away. I would only call upon you in the instance of dire need.”

 

That was unexpected. If Nyssa was honest with herself it was also rather an enticing thought. Sara would be free; it was the only thing she could not give her Beloved. Still this was Talia she was dealing with. “And I am simply to abdicate my title to you now on a whisper of an offer?”

 

“You know that would not work. Father must first be put off this ridiculous quest to involve Oliver Queen. Then and only then might we be safe to change our fates.”

 

“I won’t just hand you my title Talia. A dragon cannot change its nature either.” She looked out the window to the courtyard below. This was the only life she had ever known. It wasn’t in her to simply give it up without a fight. It was the reason she and Sara had put their own plans in motion after all.

 

“I understand. However, if Father were to bestow the title on another, one who was of our bloodline…”

 

Nyssa turned to her sister wide eyed. “Are you with child?”

 

“Not yet. But our last encounter with Father has made Bruce more pliable.”

 

Nyssa raised a hand, “Please speak no further of it.” She truly had no desire to hear another word about her sister’s sex life. In that they were a somewhat normal family at least.

 

“I am offering you the opportunity to live with your Beloved as you choose. Father will never truly give you that. Don’t toss a good offer aside simply because it comes from me Sister.” Talia rose from her seat and moved towards the door, “When you see her, tell Sara that I wish her well.”

 

Nyssa nodded and secured the door after her sister left the room. She had a feeling sleep would not come easily this night.

 

Things were quiet the next evening in Starling City. After Brother Eye’s attack Roy was grateful to be back on the streets. He understood what the bad guys here were up to and he was capable of dealing with them all on his own. He fell back against a chain link fence as the guy he had caught trying to hit the corner grocer up for protection money got in a lucky shot. Okay he was mostly capable of dealing with them.

 

“Don’t you know you do gooder types ain’t welcome here no more?” The man sneered.

 

Roy pushed off the fence and caught the man under the chin with the handle of his bow. “No sorry, didn’t get the memo.”

 

The man groaned in response. Roy reached for the zip ties he kept in a pocket of his gear belt. He crouched down and rolled the guy on to his belly. “So are you going to tell me who you’re working for or are you going to be eating all your prison meals through a straw?”

 

Before the guy could answer Roy heard a click sound behind him. He turned his head to see another man pointing a gun at him. “Looks like I’m going to earn myself a bonus. Not as much as the green one but you’re worth a bit of change Red.”

 

Roy slid his hand down towards where he’d rested his bow. He could probably throw it before the guy got a shot off.

 

“No way. Keep that hand still, pretty boy.”

 

“Okay,” Roy replied.

 

“Now you’re going to back away from my pal nice and slow. You try anything stupid and you’re getting a bullet. Dead or alive, I still get paid either way.”

 

Roy slowly stood up. The man he had captured rolled on to his back and sat up. “Thanks man.”

 

“I should be thanking you; Brick is going to pay me real well for him.”

 

“Jesus, don’t say his name in front of the mask.”

 

The man with the gun laughed, “There’s two of us and I’ve got a gun on him what’s he going to do?”

 

“He’s not going to do anything,” A new voice called out. They sounded mechanized like Oliver’s voice scrambler on steroids. An arrow lodged itself into the man’s shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Another arrow, this one with cabling tied to it hit his shins and caused him to topple to the ground. “You’re welcome Red.”

 

Roy glanced up. A figure on the fire escape above them lowered a bow. They were dressed mostly in black with a bit of yellow on one shoulder. Their face was completely covered by a mask and hood. “What are you supposed to be? A bumble bee?” He shouted up at them.

 

“Funny coming from a guy wearing shoelaces on his arms.”

 

“That yellow stands out. Not very tactical.”

 

“And all that red is what?” They shook their head. “Insults and then fashion tips, after I saved your ass, really?”

 

“I had it covered.”

 

“Sure you did,” The figure turned to climb up towards the roof.

 

“Wait,” Roy called after them. “I want to talk to you.”

 

“No time Red. Places to be, people to see, you know how it is.” They threw something to the ground. Smoke billowed up obscuring the figure from view.

 

“Just how many of you guys are there?” The first thug groaned.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure anymore,” Roy replied. “Come on get up. I’m going to have to carry your buddy to the curb.”

 

The other archer ran three blocks across the rooftops before stopping. “How’s the new gear working out?” Fox asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

 

Thea reached up and lowered her hood. She then pulled down the mask that covered the lower half of her face. “The bow is a little off balance still. I meant to hit that guy right at the knees with the bola.”

 

“It may just be the extra weight of that particular arrow. Nyssa should be back soon. She can help you take a look at it, not my specialty you know.”

 

Thea nodded. Fox could use a bow but frankly Thea was better even with her minimal training in comparison. She pulled the mask back on for a moment, “The voice scrambler is great. I wouldn’t even know it was me if you played back a random recording of it.”

 

“Expediter knows his toys. But did it fool Little Red?”

 

Thea lowered her mask again, returning her voice to normal. “You know Roy hates it when you call him that.”

 

“Because Arsenal is so much better?” Fox scoffed.

 

Thea shrugged, “Well, he likes it better at least.”

 

“We still have to give you a name you know.”

 

“Roy suggested Bumble Bee.”

 

Fox yanked on Thea’s hood. The outer shell was black like most of her suit but the interior was yellow as was her mask and the lining of the rest of the jacket she wore. The girl had a habit of not zipping it up all the way and so a bit of yellow also showed on her right shoulder where the top of the jacket flapped open just above the strap of her quiver. It kind of looked like an arrowhead the way the fold laid at an angle. “Not a fan of the yellow?”

 

“It’s not very tactical,” Thea mimicked Roy’s vigilante voice.

 

“I know you have a thing for him but Harper wouldn’t know tactical if it bit him on the ass.”

 

“It’s a nice ass though,” Thea laughed. “I’m glad I kept it from getting shot.” Sure she had started this whole thing as a way to save her own skin and to repay Nyssa and Fox for helping her but it had felt good to use what she had learned to help someone else.

 

“More of Brick’s guys?”

 

“That’s what idiot number two said.”

 

“In front of Harper? Good.” It was about time the Arrow and his little vigilante club got wise to who was really running the Glades these days. Maybe with a name they could make some progress. Fox was more than ready for this thing to be over. The way she saw it the sooner Oliver Queen and Brickwell squared off the sooner this could all end.

 

“Why is Nyssa’s dad backing this Brick guy anyway? Seems too small time for him to bother with frankly.”

 

“We’ve told you, it’s a test for the Arrow. Just like you are.”

 

“Right, a test you all want him to fail but you can’t just kill him or tell him what’s going on because Ra’s would kill all of you. And me probably?”

 

“Exactly.” And once Thea figured out who the Arrow really was she’d definitely be on board on the whole don’t kill the guy plan. It would be good to have the backup because Fox still thought Nyssa was a little shaky on it sometimes and after his latest stunt Sara was losing patience with him as well. “We need him to fail but we can’t obviously be the reason that he does.”

 

“Again I’d like it on record that Ra’s is incredibly fucked up.”

 

“You don’t have to tell any of us that kid.” Fox turned and started running towards the edge of the rooftop. “Come on. The night is young and your coming out party is just starting.”

 

A couple hours later Roy walked into the basement of Verdant to close out his activities for the night. Felicity was typing away at her station and he could see Diggle over by one of the weapons racks. The man he was looking for didn’t seem to be back yet.

 

“Where’s Oliver?”

 

“Still down at the docks,” Felicity answered. “Captain Lance and the DEA had that joint raid on the Black Flag tonight; it’s tied to that heroin shipment we think the Cartel is moving in. He promised Sara he’d keep an eye on him since she can’t exactly get around on that leg.”

 

“And Oliver is doing every favor he can to keep Sara from kicking his ass once her leg gets better,” Digg snickered.

 

“You know I’m Team Arrow all the way but in this case I think he deserves a little ass kicking,” Felicity said as she typed away on some program. “We don’t fail to tell significant others when someone is in the ICU and we definitely do not lie to Felicity about it, making her an accessory to the cover up. I mean if Nyssa really was as evil as Oliver thought she was I could have been shanked for that. Shanked!” Felicity made a series of jerky, little stabbing motions.

 

“Speaking of, do you know if Sara’s psycho girlfriend brought any of her guys into town lately?” Roy asked as he started storing his gear away for the night.

 

“Sara doesn’t exactly tell me all of the League of Assassins’ secrets when I go visit Roy.” Felicity shook her head. In fact once Thea got involved the conversation was much more about Felicity’s secrets than anything else. She reached out and rubbed her cheek. She was probably still blushing.

 

“I meant have you seen anything on your computers?”

 

“Just Nyssa leaving town three days ago.”

 

“Why the sudden concern about the League?” Diggle asked leaning against Felicity’s station.

 

“I saw someone tonight.” Roy turned to face them. “Another archer.”

 

“And you think they were from the League?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s the League I should even be concerned about for sure. I was taking down this guy for trying to run a racket on the Changs and when I was tying him up another guy popped up and drew a gun on me.”

 

“Roy,” Diggle sighed.

 

“I know it was sloppy,” He shook his head. Frankly Roy knew he’d been a little off lately. He hadn’t been sleeping very well. He kept having weird dreams. “I would have gotten out of it but then some other guy showed up and put an arrow into the guy with the gun, before I could make a move.”

 

“So someone else is running around shooting arrows at criminals? Again?” Felicity huffed, “No fair that is our thing.”

 

“Did you get a good look at him?”

 

“Not really,” Roy shook his head. “He was on a fire escape above me. Little guy though.”

 

“Maybe it was one of Nyssa’s people. She could have called someone in to keep an eye on things while Sara is down.” Digg thought out loud.

 

“Maybe. I don’t know. They weren’t dressed like her normal lackeys.”

 

“Neither does Sara,” Felicity pointed out.

 

“The guy seemed to know me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure the League knows all of us,” Felicity supplied. “They probably get all our head shots along with directions to every creepy warehouse in town in their Welcome to Starling City packet.”

 

“Well, I did get this. He left it behind,” Roy said pulling an arrow with black and yellow fletching from his quiver and walking it over to them.

 

“Is that blood?” Felicity asked.

 

“Yeah, I had to pull it out of a guy first.”

 

“Great,” Felicity sighed. “Don’t put that on my stuff.” It still looked gooey. She pointed to the table at the back of the lair. “Put it down over there so I can run tests on it later.”

 

“Why not now?”

 

“Because I am running a few things for Oliver at the moment.”

 

“I’ve got something for him too.”

 

“Is it bloody? Because if it is just go ahead and put it on the table.”

 

“No, it’s a name. One of the idiots I was dealing with when my mysterious friend showed up named his boss.”

 

“God criminals are so stupid,” Felicity chuckled. She spared a thought for Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson. “Well the minions are stupid at least.”

 

“Well?” Diggle asked. He stared at Roy who seemed to be spacing out. “Harper!”

 

“What?”

 

“What was the name, Roy?”

 

“Oh, Brick. The guy said Brick was going to pay him well for bringing me in.”

 

Felicity turned to Digg, “That name ring any bells with you?”

 

He shook his head. “Nope. I can check with Lyla see if A.R.G.U.S. has anyone on the radar by that name.”

 

She turned in her chair. “I’ll hit S.C.P.D.’s servers.”

 

“I’ll go upstairs and grab a beer,” Roy added. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately, maybe that will take the edge off.”

 

“You’ve been running patrols practically every night. You probably just need a break.” Digg patted him on the shoulder. “You’ve been doing great work but a little down time wouldn’t kill you.”

 

“How much down time does Oliver take?”

 

“You’re not Oliver.”

 

“Which is a good thing; I honestly could not handle two.” Felicity mumbled to herself, though the guys both heard her.

 

“Get the beer to go, Roy and try to get some rest.”

 

Sara’s rest was interrupted early the next morning when someone slid in to bed beside her. “So you survived?” She whispered as she carefully rolled on to her good side to face Nyssa.

 

“For the moment,” She replied leaning forward and kissing Sara softly.

 

“Mmmm, missed you.”

 

“I missed you as well Sara. Our rooms are rather cold without your presence.”

 

“No doubt, it’s almost winter on the mountain.”

 

“It is indeed. I barely made it down the path to the village. There was quite a snow storm brewing. My shoulder ached quite a bit, a remnant of my most recent bullet wound.”

 

“Poor baby,” Sara sighed. “I should probably check you for frostbite.” She slid her hand under Nyssa’s top. “Thoroughly.”

 

“As much as I would relish that you are still injured Beloved.”

 

Sara rolled on to her back in a huff. “This sucks.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“What if I kept still and let you do all the work?”

 

Nyssa smirked, “And that would be different from our normal activities how?”

 

Sara whipped one of the pillows at Nyssa’s face. “I am not a pillow queen.”

 

“Of course not, Beloved.” She leaned over and kissed Sara’s pout. She didn’t stop kissing her until Sara laughed and shoved her away. “How are you feeling truly?”

 

“Annoyed.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“No seriously, I’m annoyed that I can’t move around like I want to. Did you know Felicity’s ex staged some sort of cyber-attack on the city? And last night my dad rode shotgun on some DEA raid even though he’s supposed to be riding a desk these days. Thea went out on a test run last night and managed to keep Roy from getting a bullet in the back, which is great but I should have been there too.” Sara sighed, “They need me and I’m stuck here.”

 

“You shall heal soon enough.”

 

“How much of my soul would I have to sell Talia for a dip in the Gotham pit?”

 

“None apparently,” Nyssa replied. “She was actually offended I didn’t bring you there after the incident.”

 

Sara moved to sit up. Nyssa slipped an arm under her shoulders to assist her. “Seriously?”

 

Once she was settled Nyssa rest her head in Sara’s lap. Soon the blonde’s fingers were working their way through her hair. She sighed. It was good to be home. “She told me herself when we had dinner. Father didn’t approve of course.”

 

“Of course. I’m still just an underling to him Nyssa. We little people aren’t worth dips in the magic hot tub.”

 

“He knows very well that you are my Beloved, which makes you family.”

 

“Your meeting didn’t go well huh?”

 

“On the contrary he accepted my position on the Rabbit’s demise. I will receive no formal repercussions for interfering.” That was actually better than they had hoped. “He’s still holding a bit of a grudge however.”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

She waved the comment off, “It’s nothing.”

 

“Your dad with a grudge is a very big something Nyssa.”

 

She reached up and traced Sara’s jaw with her fingertips. “I would act the same a thousand times over my father be damned.”

 

Sara leaned down and kissed her. She smiled when they separated. “Well I think I’ve learned my lesson about windows. So hopefully you won’t have cause to put yourself in the same situation again.”

 

“One can only hope.” Nyssa fought back a yawn. She was tired but she would rather spend time with Sara than sleep.

 

Sara of course noticed, “You look tired.”

 

“I haven’t slept since my flight to Nanda Parbat.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Father was not the only one I had an interesting conversation with while I was back in the temple. I gained a new perspective on an old issue. May I think on it some more however, before I discuss it with you?”

 

Sara tapped her on the nose. “Only if you promise that we will discuss it.”

 

Nyssa sat up and cupped her face with her hands, “I swear we will Sara.”

 

Sara leaned forward and kissed her. “Okay then. Lay down. You’re tired and this is way too early for me to be awake if we’re not going to get naked. Let’s get some sleep.”

 

That night Oliver was getting his team ready to finish what he had started with Captain Lance and the DEA the night before. “Roy roof. You’re on over watch,” Oliver directed.

 

“The Culebra’s get their arms from the Bravta. All military grade,” Digg reminded them.

 

Roy nodded, “I’ve got your backs.”

 

“Let’s do this.” Oliver said heading towards his entry point.

 

A few minutes later Digg came over the coms. “The south is clear. Nobody’s home.”

 

“Roof’s clear,” Roy added. He was definitely alone up here. He stifled a yawn. He had to get some sleep soon.

 

“North’s empty too.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Felicity replied. She had been watching the building on satellite for hours. “They all showed up half an hour ago and never left. They are in there somewhere.”

 

Oliver walked up on a pile of bodies. A few unlucky souls were strung up by their feet from the rafters. All of them were a bloody mess.

 

Diggle appeared from the other side of the warehouse. “Looks like somebody beat us here.” He pointed to the ground. “That’s at least a few million dollars’ worth of heroin.”

 

One of the men suddenly grabbed Diggle’s leg and mumbled something in Spanish. They could make out a name, Paco. “Whoever did this ignored the drugs and took a gang member. This was personal,” Oliver noted.

 

“More than that,” Dig replied. “Whoever did this was trying to send a message.”

 

Roy was making his way down from the roof when he saw it. He hit his coms. ”I think I know what it is.” He motioned for Digg and Oliver to walk a few paces to the east. Spelled out on the ground in blood was one word. “Guilty.”

 

Back at the lair Felicity was going over the crime scene photos the boys provided her. “Guilty, well yeah the Culebras are the bloodiest gang in the city.”

 

“Who’s the second bloodiest?” Oliver asked.

 

“Culebras have a long standing rivalry with the Los Halcones,” She replied.

 

“This looked like it was personal not business,” Digg said.

 

Oliver agreed with him. “And Paco?”

 

She shrugged, “There are only 86,000 Pacos in Starling give or take five thousand for a few nick names.”

 

“Something tells me the Culebras’ long standing rivals will narrow that down for us,” Oliver noted.

 

Diggle frowned, “And when we find Paco he’ll be too dead to say anything.”

 

“I’m not looking for him. I’m looking for whoever did this.” He turned to retrieve his bow. It was time to go looking for some answers.

 

Roy walked over to Oliver. “I will handle this. Take the rest of the night.”

 

“I’ll back you up.”

 

“Not dead on your feet you won’t.”

 

Roy closed his eyes and took a breath. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a little out of it recently.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Oliver replied. “Be rested.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t be much of a teacher if I let you get killed because your reaction time is slow. Okay?”

 

Roy nodded and turned to get changed back into his normal clothes.

 

“Digg?”

 

“There’s a lot of Halcones members in Starling city.” He picked up his gun. “How about I take the ones north of Tenth Street?”

 

Later that night Oliver made his way into a gym on the corner of Ninth and Hasen. The Halcones had given him a name, Felicity had worked her magic and here he was. There were no lights on in the building from what he could tell from the outside. He found a window he could easily jimmy open and crawled inside. He didn’t find anything out of the ordinary at first. He jumped down to the lower level and swept the area with his flash light. Something caught his eye.

 

He raised the beam of light only to see a man hanging upside down from the rafters by a cable tied to his feet. He had been badly beaten like the men in the warehouse. Once again the word “Guilty” was spelled out in blood behind him.

 

Suddenly the lights came on. Oliver turned and quickly nocked an arrow. He aimed towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Another Hispanic man dressed in gym clothes stopped walking when he saw the Arrow.

 

“Why’d you kill all those men?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” The man replied. Laurel of all people walked up behind him. She was also dressed in workout gear.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked moving to stand between Oliver and the other man.

 

“Get out of here,” Oliver ordered her, taking a few steps forward. He needed to get her out of here before she got any more involved in this, whatever it was.

 

Laurel caught sight of the hanging man however. “Oh my god.”

 

“Now Laurel.”

 

“No! Ted didn’t do this. Ted’s been with me for the past two hours. He trained with me and then we went to dinner.” Laurels eyes flickered back to the hanging man. “And that wasn’t here when we left.”

 

Oliver lowered his bow. Something wasn’t right about all this and with Laurel seemingly involved he needed to figure it out fast.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's in over her head. Roy still cant sleep. Oliver's growly.

 

 

“So that’s it?” Quentin asked. He glanced around the Wildcat gym. He was still a little unsure why his eldest chose to spend her time here of all places. Granted she couldn’t hang around the bars next to the courthouse like the other suits but still.

 

“I was with him the whole time,” Laurel replied. “You can put me in the box if you’d like.”

 

“If I wanted to give my daughter a polygraph, I would have done it when you discovered beer.” Laurel looked over to where two uniforms were still talking to Ted. “So listen what’s the story with you and this guy anyway?”

 

Laurel looked back at her dad, “He’s just my trainer.”

 

“Who you went out to dinner with?” He snorted. Laurel could hear the “yeah right” in his tone just as clearly as if he had actually said the words.

 

“As friends,” She replied. “But I know him and he would never do something like this.”

 

“Well we’ve got to hold him here until the coroner’s initial findings come back and then if they’re consistent with his story we’ll cut him loose.”

 

“Thanks for explaining normal procedure to me Dad.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “I work for the DA I know how this works.”

 

“Excuse me for being helpful. I’m not the one who’s running around with a guy who has a dead body strung up like a piñata in the middle of his business. I mean I’ve come to expect this sort of thing from your sister…”

 

“Seriously?” She cut him off before his rant could gain steam. Apparently her dad’s newfound tolerance for Sara and Nyssa’s relationship only stretched so far. Still this really wasn’t the time to get into it. Laurel shook her head. “Am I okay to step out for some air?”

 

“I’d prefer it if you went home.”

 

“Noted.” Laurel turned and went out a side exit and into the alley way next to the gym. She glanced around the crowd that had gathered to rubberneck at the police presence. She nodded to a redhead near one of the squad cars. She looked sort of familiar, maybe a reporter or something. Laurel was sure she had seen her at more than one crime scene recently.

 

She kept walking until she found the Arrow waiting on a deserted side street. Oliver pulled down his hood, which struck her as a bit odd given that they were you know in the middle of the street. Still if he wanted to risk exposure that was his problem. “Well?” He asked.

 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, it’s like I said. He didn’t do it.”

 

He didn’t look convinced. “Why would a mass murderer string up a body in his gym?”

 

“Ted caters to a pretty rough clientele. A lot of career criminals, gang bangers…he runs afoul of one every now and again. He thinks someone was trying to send him a message.”

 

“Who?” Oliver stepped closer.

 

“He says he doesn’t know.”

 

“I want to talk to him.”

 

Laurel tilted her head, “About this case or me?”

 

“What are you even doing here Laurel? If you need a workout there are much safer places in town.”

 

“I want to know how to box.” She shrugged, “So I go to the best boxing gym in the city.”

 

“Why the sudden interest?”

 

“Why does what I do matter?” There was someone running around killing people. So what if Laurel had started boxing lessons?

 

“It matters if this man who you’ve put your trust in is dangerous Laurel.”

 

“Funny people could say the same thing about you.”

 

Oliver didn’t seem to appreciate that comment. “Keep your eyes open with this guy.”

 

“He didn’t do this.” Laurel knew that for sure.

 

“Just the same,” Oliver replied and turned away from her.

 

Laurel waited until he was out of sight and pulled out her cell phone. “Hey are you busy?” When the person on the other end answered in the negative she replied, “Is your girlfriend back in the city? I have a friend that may need some help.”

 

“Have you ever heard of this Ted Grant,” Oliver asked Diggle when he returned to the lair.

 

“I saw his title fight a few years back on pay-per-view. They called him Wildcat. He’s the real deal.”

 

Felicity rubbed her neck as she glanced down at her monitors. Information on the warehouse murders and Ted Grant’s fighting career filled the screens. What had Laurel gotten herself in to now?

 

“The body in his gym was strung up the same way as the bodies in the warehouse were, like punching bags.” Oliver told them.

 

“What if Laurel vouches for him?” Roy asked.

 

“I don’t think that Laurel is seeing clearly on this one.”

 

Digg turned away from the monitors to look at Oliver. “If Grant’s our do-er he’s more than a boxer.”

 

“I hacked CSU’s files on the warehouse murders. The Culebras were all armed to the teeth, but the killer, the psycho mass murder guy, never fired a shot.” Felicity rubbed her arm, suddenly feeling cold. “They were beaten to death by brass knuckles.”

 

“That’s a pretty specific M.O.” Oliver noted.

 

“It matches one murder from six years ago, same as tonight Culebra drug dealer blunt force trauma,” She mimed throwing a punch, “Consistent with brass knuckles worn by a left handed assailant.”

 

“Let me guess, Ted Wildcat Grant’s a leftie?”

 

Diggle nodded to Roy, “They called him the Starling Southpaw.”

 

“Well S.C.P.D. never put that together,” Felicity hitched her thumb over her shoulder back towards her monitors, “Because Ted was never arrested.”

 

Suddenly there was a beeping. Felicity turned to check her screens. “He’s moving.”

 

“You dinged him with a tracer?” Diggle asked.

 

“Just because Laurel trusts him doesn’t mean I have to,” Oliver replied. “Talk me in.”

 

Felicity reached for her ear piece. She glanced over at Digg and Roy. “You know he’s going to get in another fight with Laurel over this?”

 

“Let’s just hope that Oliver’s paranoia is wrong for once,” Digg pat her on the shoulder, “For Laurel’s sake.”

 

Laurel was waiting in a parking garage not far from the Wildcat Gym. She startled slightly when there was a knock on the passenger side window. She smiled when she saw who was standing there. “Thanks for coming,” She said after she unlocked the door.

 

“Of course,” Nyssa replied as she slid into the seat.

 

“Did Sara fill you in?”

 

“She did,” Nyssa nodded. “I have an associate watching Mr. Grant at the moment.”

 

“He wouldn’t do something like this Nyssa.” Laurel hadn’t known Ted Grant for long but she knew him well enough to know he was a good man. Good men didn’t beat people to death and then treat their remains in such a disrespectful way. Laurel shuddered a bit at the image of the hanging man in the gym.

 

“Does he have an inkling as to who would?”

 

“He says he has no idea,” Laurel shook her head. “I don’t know if he’s telling the truth about that or not.”

 

“But Oliver Queen has already assumed his guilt I gather.”

 

“Oh yeah he went full on Arrow in the gym and then later he tried to interrogate me about why I had been at the gym with Ted in the first place.”

 

“I can’t fault Oliver for being concerned for you. Ted Grant is involved in something dangerous whether it is by his own volition or not is yet to be seen.” Nyssa took a deep breath. She didn’t want to offend Laurel but it needed to be said, “What is certain is that your association with Mr. Grant is fairly new. People are not always what they appear to be on the surface.”

 

“I know that.” Laurel nodded, “Getting to know you has taught me that lesson if anything.”

 

Nyssa quirked her lips, “I don’t know whether or not I should take offence.”

 

Laurel chuckled, “I meant that in a good way.”

 

“Certainly,” Nyssa reached into a pocket of her coat. “Here.” She held out her hand to Laurel. When she reached her hand out in kind Nyssa dropped a small device into it.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A communications device. Place it in your ear. It is far more convenient than using your phone to contact me.” Nyssa reached for the handle of the passenger door. “I assume Mr. Queen is already looking into Mr. Grant’s past. He will likely contact you again in order to further warn you off the man.”

 

“Wait why would he do that? What do you know that I don’t?”

 

Nyssa smiled, “A great many things Laurel.” She stepped out of the car.

 

“About Ted?”

 

“Perhaps.” Actually she did not know much more than a few rumors that the former boxer was much more involved in the darker dealings of Starling City than an average man would be. Nothing had been said in years but the League had a long memory. There was never any proof to the rumors so Nyssa had never felt the need to share them with Laurel or Sara. She had the distinct impression that the truth was soon to come to light either way however.

 

Laurel scowled, “You are really annoying when you get all cryptic like this.”

 

“Sara finds it charming.” Nyssa smiled as she stepped from the car.

 

“Sara is weird.”

 

Nyssa shut the car door. Laurel quickly rolled down the window. “I will reach out to a few of my contacts and see if I can determine if any other bodies have appeared in such a condition. I shall let you know what I discover.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She turned and began to walk away. “Thank me once we have solved this mystery.”

 

“Nyssa.” The woman stopped and turned around. “Be careful.”

 

“You do the same Laurel.”

 

It turned out that Ted Grant had gone to some type of self-storage facility. Oliver jumped down from the roof on top of a truck and then down to the ground. The door to one of the larger units was open. When Oliver stepped inside he found another hanging body. There was also a pile of what looked to be vigilante gear spread out over a few worktables and peg boards. Knives, a few masks, and newspaper clippings about a few old arrests. Who was Ted Grant?

 

Two rows of brass knuckles laid out on a work bench caught his eye. He looked down and saw something else. He stepped over and knelt down. His tracking device was resting on the ground. He picked it up and stood. An arm came around his neck just as he was fully upright.

 

Oliver flipped forward but his assailant didn’t let go. He rolled left and broke the hold. Ted Grant threw a punch at him. Oliver blocked it and hit him in the chest. He sung again and clipped Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver threw a left which Grant ducked under and then he rolled forward and away from him.

 

Grant stood up and turned to face Oliver. They traded a few rounds of punches. Oliver could definitely feel the fact that Grant had once been a professional with every punch he landed. The guy hit hard. Grant managed to throw Oliver on to his back. He saw a boxing glove out of the corner of his eye. He jammed one of his arrows into it and turned and fired the now customized arrow straight at Grant’s face.

 

The arrow flew true striking the target and putting Grant on to his back. Oliver had to admit that even he was a little shocked that actually worked. He recovered quickly though. “This is the second time I’ve found you with a body!” He shouted at the prone man.

 

“I’ve never killed anybody,” Grant replied sitting up. “I’m being set up.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“Because I used to be a vigilante. I used to be you.”

 

Oliver backed away and let Grant stand up.

 

“This city’s been hurting long before you showed up,” Grant said.

 

“I’ve never heard of another vigilante in Starling.” Assassins, gang bangers, megalomaniacs with earthquake generators, sure but not another vigilante.

 

“It was six years ago. I wasn’t huge. I stuck to the Glades.”

 

Oliver held up one of the masks he had seen earlier on the table, “And these are supposed to convince me? Masks are also used by serial killers.”

 

“Says the guy currently wearing one.” Okay maybe the guy had a point.

 

Oliver pointed at the body with his bow. “Who’s that?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Ted stepped forward and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a key on along chain. “This was hung around the body that was found in my gym.” Oliver reached out and took it from him. “The key is to the storage locker. He’s leaving me a trail to follow.”

 

Oliver held up the key to examine it. “Who is?”

 

“Whoever is setting me up.” Oliver threw the key down onto the work table. “Look I’ve never killed anyone.”

 

“Except for that drug dealer that you beat to death six years ago.”

 

“That was a mistake. I may have avoided jail but I have lived with the guilt of that man’s death every single day of my life. I gave it all up after that.” Grant stepped forward. “I locked this place up and I swore I’d never open it again.”

 

“Who else knows about the locker?”

 

“No one. This is where I kept my supplies. A safe place separate from my day job. I’m sure you’ve got one just like it.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help himself, “Mine’s bigger.”

 

“Look we’re both trying to find out who the hell’s doing this, we can help each other.”

 

“Maybe,” Oliver replied stepping towards the door. “I’ll get my bike. Wait here.” He walked out and headed back towards the roof top.

 

“Felicity, can you get in touch with Laurel see if she can meet me with the CSU file on the body found at Grant’s gym?”

 

“Will do.”

 

Oliver climbed back up to the roof. He’d draw less attention taking an aerial route back to his bike. He’d left it a couple blocks over. He’d need to verify a few things before he let himself trust Ted Grant’s story.

 

“He’s telling the truth you know.” A mechanized voice called out. Oliver drew an arrow. “Woah jumpy. I come in peace.”

 

He turned to see a figure in black and yellow standing across the rooftop. “I’ve been following that guy since the cops released him. He didn’t have time to kill the guy and string him up before you got here.”

 

He didn’t lower the bow. “Who are you?”

 

The figure shrugged, “A pain in the ass.”

 

“Why were you following Ted Grant?”

 

“Because I could.”

 

Oliver lowered his bow. It didn’t seem like this person was here to attack. Still he needed answers. “You helped my friend the other night, why?”

 

The figure shrugged again. “Because I could. You really need to unclench a bit. It can’t be healthy to be that tightly wound all the time.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re playing at…”

 

“And you won’t until you catch me. Or I catch you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The figure pulled something out of a pocket in their gear belt. “You’ll see.” They threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

 

He had seen that move before. “Nyssa,” He growled. He had the feeling the League had everything to do with this. He turned back in the direction of his bike. He’d deal with it later.

 

“Thanks Laurel,” Felicity said to herself as she checked her phone. She turned to look at Roy. “Laurel just texted she’s going to meet up with Oliver and go over the detective’s files on our gym guy. We’re in a holding pattern until then.” She waited for Roy to reply but he just stood leaning against one of the work tables with a glassy look in his eyes.

 

She stood up and walked over to him. She had to snap her fingers in his face repeatedly before he blinked. “Okay seriously what is with you?” Felicity asked Roy.

 

“I’m just tired,” He sighed.

 

“I got that part,” Felicity poked him in the arm. “What I don’t know is why.”

 

“I haven’t been sleeping.”

 

“Thea keeping you up at night since you two made up?”

 

“I wish,” Roy sighed. “She’s been working a bunch of overtime at the club to make up for being gone and when she’s not here she’s hanging out with Sin a lot recently.”

 

“You guys fighting?”

 

“No, in fact I’m glad she can go hang with Sin since I’ve had to pick up extra patrols in the Glades lately.”

 

“Small time hoods trying to create their own criminal fiefdoms do seem to cut into everyone’s social lives,” Felicity chuckled. “So if you’re not spending um quality time with Thea and you’re not fighting with Thea what’s keeping you up at night?”

 

“I don’t know.” He didn’t look at her when he said it.

 

“Ah yeah I’m the genius in this little club remember?” She glared at him over the rim of her glasses, “Try again.”

 

“Okay,” He held up his hands in surrender. “The reason I haven’t been sleeping is because I’ve been having dreams. And not normal ones. It’s like I’ve been remembering the time I was out, when Slade OD’d me on mirakuru.”

 

“What do you remember?” Felicity asked.

 

“Nothing much,” Roy shook his head. “Just a feeling. The feeling of being…not me. Of being strong and out of control but here’s the thing in those dreams I think I kill someone.”

 

“This really has you worried?”

 

He clenched his jaw. “Because the dreams, they don’t feel like dreams Felicity. They feel like memories. Like I can almost feel the blood on my hands after I wake up. Crazy right?”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity nodded. She touched his arm and then turned away. “Crazy.” She needed to talk to Oliver.

 

Not long after Felicity and Roy had their little heart to heart Oliver was having his own catch up session with Laurel. “His name’s Albert Mancini,” She told him holding out a folder. “No criminal records aside from a few unpaid parking tickets.”

 

“Grant says he doesn’t know who this guy is.” Oliver handed the folder back to her.

 

“Oh and now you believe him.”

 

“I haven’t decided yet. You know that you’re training with a vigilante?”

 

“Former apparently, and no I didn’t.” She wouldn’t mention that Sara and Nyssa had each been working with her in their down time as well. That is until Sara got hurt. At Oliver’s skeptical look she repeated, “I didn’t.”

 

“You also didn’t know that six years ago he beat someone to death? How many more reasons am I going to have to give you before you stay away from this guy?”

 

“Okay you know what?” Ted called out as he walked over to them. He had been standing a few yards away to give the pair some requested privacy but he couldn’t help overhearing that last comment. “You guys just about finished with your little private chat?”

 

“The guy from your storage unit,” She held the file out to Ted. “He has no criminal record. He’s a magician. Magician’s assistant more accurately. He worked with a local act before getting cut loose. Mancini hasn’t worked since.”

 

“Culebra Cartel, magician’s assistant what’s the connection?” Oliver asked.

 

“Their act was at the Zansabar?” Ted asked. “The Zansabar was where the drug dealer was murdered.”

 

“You mean the person you beat to death,” Oliver growled. Laurel turned to glare at him. Really should she bring up how many people the Arrow has killed?

 

“I told you whoever’s doing this is leaving a trail for me to follow.”

 

“Then we follow it,” Laurel replied.

 

“We need another minute,” Oliver added glaring at Ted.

 

“How do you two know each other?” Ted asked.

 

“We used to date.” Laurel replied taking the file folder back from him. Ted shook his head and walked away.

 

“You cannot be serious.” Oliver growled once he was out of ear shot.

 

Now he was concerned about being identified? Laurel assumed that was what he was freaking out about now. He had been standing in the middle of the street in uniform without his mask not three hours ago. She wasn’t going to put up with him acting like this. “I am not on your team. I do not work for you.” Laurel reminded him.

 

“Exactly you’re untrained.”

 

“And that stopped you before with a certain red hoodie? Or an IT professional?” Somehow she really doubted Felicity got this lecture, or at least not as often as she seemed to get it.

 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Laurel.”

 

“What am I supposed to do? Just sit back while my friend is in trouble?” The look on Oliver’s face suggested that was exactly what he thought she should do. Laurel shook her head, “You’re not in this to help him.”

 

“If he’s guilty you shouldn’t be either.” He walked towards Ted. “Let’s go.”

 

“What about Laurel?”

 

“She’s not coming.”

 

After the two men walked away Laurel hit the ear piece that had been hidden from view by her hair. “Did you get all that?”

 

“Every word, Laurel,” Nyssa replied. “I’m following them now.”

 

“Don’t shoot anyone okay?”

 

“Not even Oliver Queen?” Laurel could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Only if he gets mouthy.”

 

“I shall run out of arrows before the end of the night,” Nyssa laughed.

 

Laurel could hear the wind rushing past her. “Are you running?”

 

“I’m fast but not that fast, I brought my motorcycle.”

 

“Thanks for doing this Nyssa.”

 

“Of course, Laurel. What is family for if not to stalk your bed partner?”

 

“He’s not my bed partner,” Laurel groaned.

 

“A fact Sara will be very grateful for should Mr. Grant turn out to be lying to you.”

 

“He’s not.” Not about being innocent at least.

 

“I hope for his sake you are correct Laurel.” Her tone implied very bad things should Ted be found to have been lying about his innocence.

 

“So do I.” Laurel started to walk to her car. There was no point hanging around here.

 

Twenty minutes later, Diggle pulled the van up in the alley behind the Zansabar, “I’m on site.”

 

“Copy,” Oliver replied. “Keep your eyes on the perimeter.”

 

“How many partners do you have anyway?” Grant asked Oliver as they made their way through the abandoned club. “I know someone followed me from the gym to the storage facility earlier.”

 

Oliver ignored him. Partly because he didn’t know who that had been. “The Culebras, the body in your gym, the body in your storage locker, someone has gone to a lot of trouble to frame you for murder and bring you here. Why? What does all this have to do with one killing six years ago?”

 

As they reached the stage one of the spotlights came on. “Hello Ted.” A masked man called out. “I see you got my message.” He opened fire. Oliver rushed Grant behind some cover. “Arrow, brass knuckles,” The man fired off several rounds. “I never knew why we couldn’t just use a gun the way they did.” More shots.

 

“Because we’re better than they are,” Grant shouted back. “At least we’re supposed to be.”

 

“That’s almost ironic coming from you,” The shooter called out, “I trusted you.”

 

Oliver stepped out of the shadows and fired up at the masked man. He ducked away and ran. Oliver followed. He could hear sirens approaching. Who notified the police?

 

“S.C.P.D. Ted Grant you are under arrest!” Oliver heard someone shout. Their masked man had set a trap.

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do this.”

 

“Oh yeah,” A female officer asked. “Tell that to the stiff in your locker.” Oliver could only watch as she led Ted away in handcuffs.

 

“Digg, they’ve arrested Grant. I’ll meet you back at Verdant.”

 

As Ted was being placed in the back of a squad car a figure on a rooftop across the street was also watching. “Laurel, your friend has just been arrested.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Nyssa sighed, “I’m not sure I followed Mr. Grant and Oliver Queen to the location. They were only in the building a few minutes before the police arrived. I also saw someone run out one of the side entrances. Our killer laid a trap perhaps?”

 

“Where’s Oliver now?”

 

“He got back on his motorcycle and drove away. As did Mr. Diggle in his van. I imagine they are returning to Verdant.”

 

Laurel sighed, “Okay I’m close. I’ll track him down there and find out what happened.”

 

“Be careful Laurel.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Sorry he got past me,” Diggle said later as he and Oliver walked down the alley behind Verdant. “He knew about an exit that wasn’t on any of the blueprints that Felicity hooked me up with.”

 

“You had Ted Grant arrested,” Laurel growled at him appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Your father’s men found him at a crime scene. Another body was found at a storage locker that he owns along with evidence of past vigilantism.” There was honestly nothing he could have done about it.

 

“No, he’s innocent.”

 

Oliver sighed, “I know. I saw the person who’s doing this.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Oliver sighed, “He was wearing Ted’s old gear.” He gestured to his face, “Full face mask.” He waved towards the back door. “Let’s go.”

 

“Clearly Grant knows whose behind the mask.” Oliver said as they entered the lair.

 

“I need to talk to you.” Felicity told Oliver.

 

“Can it wait?” He had enough on his plate with Grant’s mysterious adversary and an angry Laurel.

 

“No,” She pulled him aside. “I think Roy’s remembering.”

 

“Remembering what?”

 

Her eyes flicked over to Laurel. “Remembering the cop he met that time when he was on mirakuru,” She hissed.

 

Oliver turned to Laurel, “Give us a minute.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh sure fine, not like a man’s life is at stake.”

 

Diggle nodded towards Felicity’s monitors. “Come take a look at the CSU reports from Ted Grant’s place. Maybe you can tell us if anything looks strange.”

 

“Other than the body we found?”

 

Felicity pulled Oliver towards the back of the lair. “What’s going on with Roy?”

 

“So you know how he hasn’t been sleeping?” Oliver nodded. “It’s because he’s been having reoccurring nightmares. I think it’s actually that Roy’s been recalling fragments of his mirakuru experience from last year. Repressed memories often come up as dreams.”

 

Oliver glanced around the room, “Where is he now?”

 

Felicity pointed to the cot that he sometimes used to crash after a particularly long night. “I tried to get him to sleep for a bit here but he had another nightmare and woke up. He stormed off before I could say anything.”

 

“And why do you think he’s remembering?”

 

“He talks in his sleep. He kept saying I’m sorry over and over. And then I didn’t mean to kill him.”

 

“He could just be having nightmares.” He looked over at the empty display case that typically held Roy’s gear.

 

Felicity shook her head, “I don’t think so Oliver.”

 

He turned back to Felicity, “How sure are you?”

 

“He told me he’s been having nightmares about killing someone. That they seem so real that he can feel blood on his hands.”

 

Oliver sighed.

 

Felicity laid a hand on his shoulder. “His trouble sleeping started right after that cop’s body was found in the Glades a few weeks ago. He’s not just dreaming, he’s remembering.”

 

Something about the way she said it made him believe it too. “We need to find him. It was bad enough when he was out there dead on his feet. If he realizes what he’s really seeing…”

 

“Yeah, distraction on a whole other level.” Felicity glanced over at Laurel and Diggle. “Roy’s not our only problem though.”

 

“Ted Grant got arrested. He should be safe while he’s in police custody.”

 

“But if he’s really innocent then the guy who’s killing people is out there running around and we still don’t know who he is.”

 

“I know how we can find out.” Oliver walked over to Laurel. “Ted knows who we’re coming after. I need you to find out who it is.”

 

“What are you going to do in the mean time?” She was a little surprised Oliver was giving her a task greater than bringing him confidential police files.

 

“I need to find Roy but once you have the information for me I will help clear Ted’s name.”

 

“Okay,” Laurel nodded. “I’ll let you know what I find out.”

 

Once Laurel was upstairs Diggle looked at Felicity and Oliver. “So you want to fill me in on where Roy got off to?”

 

Laurel was walking through the precinct within twenty minutes. She opened the interrogation room door to see her dad leaning over a seated and cuffed Ted Grant. He looked up at her, “You suddenly become a defense attorney?” He asked her.

 

She pointed at Ted. “Can I talk to him for a minute?”

 

Quentin took a deep breath and walked towards the door, “You sure can pick ‘em.” He sighed. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Sara’s girlfriend is bad enough for my nerves; please don’t get yourself in any deeper with this guy.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Dad.” Laurel replied. She shut the door once he walked away.

 

“You okay?” Ted asked.

 

“I’m not the one facing a lifetime in prison.” She replied, “Who framed you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I can’t help you if you’re going to keep lying to me. The Arrow saw you with him. He knows you know who it is.” Ted just looked at the table. “Hey,” Laurel leaned forward when he finally looked up at her. “If the DA’s office refuses to seek an indictment the police have to release you.”

 

She sat down across from him. “But first I’m going to need you to be straight with me. Who is the man behind the mask?”

 

“His name’s Isaac Stanzler.” Ted looked away. “Six years ago the Culebras ran the Glades. So I decided to do something about it.”

 

“You became a vigilante?” She asked to keep him talking.

 

“Just like your friend in the green hood. Without the green hood.” He glanced up at her.

 

“And what about Stanzler?”

 

“You know the guy the Arrow’s been running around with lately? The one in red? Stanzler was my guy in red. I guess you could call him my apprentice.”

 

He looked down at the table again. “One night we decided to go after this drug dealer that was pushing crack near the school. We tracked him all the way to this nightclub.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Ted met her gaze. “That drug dealer, Isaac got to him first.”

 

“That murder from six years ago,” She leaned forward, “That wasn’t you. That was him.”

 

He nodded, “I hung it up after that.”

 

“What about Stanzler?” Ted bit his lip. “What happened to Isaac Stanzler?”

 

“I told him to get the hell out of Starling. That I never wanted to see his face ever again. I cut him loose. That’s why I’ve been lying to you this whole time Laurel. Everything that’s happening is my fault.”

 

“So do something to fix it now,” She replied and stood up. She had to talk to her dad about letting Ted go. He may be guilty of making a bad choice but he wasn’t a killer.

 

Before Laurel made it to her dad’s office she noticed a familiar face hanging around the bullpen. She nodded towards the stairs. It was late enough in the evening that all the upstairs offices should be empty.

 

“Don’t be alarmed, I made certain your father did not see me.” Nyssa told her once they were alone. Laurel noticed she had a long trench coat on to cover her “work clothes.”

 

Laurel shrugged, “You’re the least of his worries at the moment.”

 

“What have you found out?” Laurel shook her head. Was that Sara’s voice? She glanced around for the source of the voice.

 

Nyssa chuckled and held up her cell phone. A picture of a smiling Sara filled the screen. “Sara insisted that I place her on speaker.”

 

A growl of, “Damn right I did,” Came from the phone. “Well?”

 

“Ted didn’t do this. He apparently had an apprentice. He’s the one that’s going after the Culebras.”

 

“The man that ran from the night club,” Nyssa nodded. It made sense. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“I’m going to get my dad to let Ted go and then I’ll probably go home to crash.” Laurel replied suddenly tired. It had been a long night. Hell it had been a long few weeks.

 

“I shall wait for you then.”

 

“Nyssa it’s fine I don’t need a babysitter.” She glanced up at the clock in the bullpen. “It’ll take another hour or so to get Ted released. You just got back into town and Sara’s been annoying all of us for days with her moping waiting for you to come home.” A squawking noise came from the phone. “Go home and spend time with her.”

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ear piece Nyssa had loaned her earlier. “Here,” She held it out for Nyssa to take from her. “I won’t need that anymore. A little paperwork and then I’ll be on my way home. I am more than ready to get some sleep.”

 

“Are you certain you’ll be alright?” Nyssa pocketed the device. Perhaps she could go and check in with her agents monitoring Daniel Brickwell, before retiring for the evening.

 

“I swear. I’m just going to get Ted out and put him in a taxi.”

 

“You’ll call us if you need anything?” Sara asked.

 

“Of course,” Laurel reached out and hugged Nyssa. “Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome, Laurel.”

 

“By the way,” Sara said, “I’m going to kill your boyfriend for getting you involved in all this.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Laurel huffed.

 

“Just be careful,” Sara replied.

 

Nyssa tapped the screen putting the phone back into its normal mode. She pulled it to her ear and said something in Arabic. She was silent for a moment listening to Sara’s reply; she said something else and laughed. She looked Laurel up and down and said something else. It was annoying knowing she was being talked about. Laurel really needed to take some language lessons. Nyssa hung up the phone. Once she tucked it in her pocket, she focused on Laurel again.

 

“I hope you meant that. Sara is worried about you.”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes. Really she wasn’t the one who was recently in the ICU. “I’ll be fine.” Nyssa nodded but didn’t say anything else.

 

“When you get home tell Sara we’ll do dinner in a couple days.”

 

Nyssa reached out and adjusted the lapel on Laurel’s jacket. “Wednesday, come to the apartment, I’ll cook.”

 

Laurel laughed, “Still trying to get Sara to eat her vegetables?”

 

Nyssa frowned. “You would not believe the amount of Big Belly Burger wrappers I discovered in the trash can this morning.”

 

Meanwhile Roy leaned on the ledge lining the rooftop he was currently standing on while he watched the traffic go by. When he left the lair he had decided to go out on patrol to clear his head. It wasn’t helping much. Mainly because he had the sneaking feeling that Felicity knew something about his nightmares and that those nightmares weren’t nightmares at all.

 

But could he really have killed someone and not remembered it? The mirakuru messed him up sure but was it really that bad? He punched the bricks.

 

“I think the wall surrenders. No need to get nasty,” a voice called out from behind him.

 

Roy glanced over his shoulder to see the man in black and yellow. “I’m not in the mood tonight pal.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was your private spot to mope.”

 

“I’m not moping.”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

“I’m not.” Roy looked down at his hands. How much blood was on them? “I just…I think I did something unforgivable.”

 

The man in black came a little closer. “So what are you going to do about it now?”

 

“What?”

 

He got the feeling the man was looking at him like he was stupid. “Instead of moaning about it what can you do now to make things better?”

 

“I don’t know if this can be made better.” How do you make up for getting away with murder? Even if he was high out of his mind if he killed someone that was murder right?

 

“Have you tried?”

 

Roy shook his head. “I just figured things out.”

 

“Well then spend your time now figuring out how to fix this or make amends or whatever.”

 

Roy nodded it made sense. He looked at the other man and chuckled. “Am I really taking advice from some Scorpion wannabe?”

 

He tilted his head to the side, “Scorpion?”

 

“Yeah like the video game?” Roy mimicked throwing a spear, “Get over here? Really? Nothing?”

 

“You are such a dude-bro.”

 

“And I’m thinking you’re not,” Roy took a good, long look at the guy, who he was now thinking was a girl.

 

“Look at you finding clues.” The woman shrugged and turned to the edge of the roof. “You still suck at code names.” She jumped.

 

“I don’t hear you giving me anything else to call you,” He shouted after her. This night just kept getting weirder.

 

An hour later Laurel and Ted walked out of the back entrance of the police station. “So what do you think Stanzler’s next move is?” Laurel asked.

 

“Well framing me didn’t work. I’m almost afraid to think about what he might do next.”

 

A gun was jammed into the back of his neck. “What I should have done from the start.”

 

Laurel turned to see a masked man pointing a gun at them. Why did I tell Nyssa she could call it a night again? The man pulled off his mask once Ted turned around. Hello Isaac Stanzler you twisted asshole.

 

“After you abandoned me the Culebra found me. They wanted payback for the man they lost.” His voice quivered. “They tortured me for months before I escaped.”

 

“Isaac I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Stanzler shoved the gun into Ted’s chest. “Come on let’s talk about this.”

 

“Oh don’t worry we will.” Stanzler smiled. “There’s so much I have to say before I kill you.”

 

Felicity was still with Oliver and Diggle in the lair trying to figure out how to find Roy when her phone began to ring. “Hey Sara, now’s really not a good time.”

 

“That whack job you’ve been looking for has Laurel and Ted Grant.”

 

“What?” Felicity pulled the phone away from her ear at Sara’s volume. “How do you…”

 

“Nyssa bugged her.”

 

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Nyssa bugged your sister?”

 

“Yes and she’s trying to get to her but you guys are closer. Tell Oliver to move his ass!”

 

Felicity looked at Oliver who was already grabbing his bow. “He’s on it. Where are they?”

 

“Where are we going?” Laurel asked as she drove.

 

“Just drive.” Stanzler growled at her.

 

“Hey your beef is with me. Okay you got me let her go.” Ted turned to face the backseat. “Taking innocent people hostage? Man I taught you better than that.”

 

“They’re not people they’re criminals.”

 

“Albert Mancini wasn’t.”

 

Laurel looked down at her phone resting on the console. She poked the screen bringing up the last number dialed. She poked it again to call Nyssa. She hoped she picked up.

 

“You taught me that there were no innocents when you abandoned me to the Culebras. You gave me direction, purpose and then when things got tough…when I really needed you, you weren’t there. I hated you so much for that…I was just a kid.”

 

Laurel glanced down at her phone again. It looked like the call had connected. She hoped Nyssa would catch on quickly to what was happening.

 

“Isaac I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

 

Laurel glanced back at him in the rearview mirror to see if Ted was making a difference. He caught her looking. “Eyes on the road,” He jabbed the gun into her neck.

 

Laurel looked ahead. A van was heading towards them from the opposite direction. It swerved into her lane. As the van’s headlights lit up her car Stanzler shouted, “Don’t stop!” He pulled her hair. She hit the accelerator harder. The van swerved out of her way.

 

“Who was that?” He asked Ted. “Who was it?”

 

“I don’t know. The only friend I ever had was you.”

 

Laurel noticed the van making a u-turn in the rearview mirror. A pair of motorcycles sped past it. Oliver and Nyssa by the looks of it, thank god.

 

She started to slow down. Stanzler looked behind them and began to fire at the bikes. They swerved to either side of the car. Oliver pulled his bow from his back and fired at the car. Stanzler grabbed her forcing her to swerve into him. Oliver fell into the street. Laurel let out the breath she was holding as Nyssa pulled her bike to a stop next to him.

 

A third motorcycle appeared and sped past them both. “And another vigilante.” Ted pointed out as the third bike drew closer. “Looks like we started a movement.”

 

Laurel saw Oliver climb on to the back of Nyssa’s bike as the van pulled up alongside them in the rearview mirror. At least it looked like Oliver was okay. Stanzler opened the rear passenger door to lean out and shoot at who Laurel assumed was Roy.

 

Laurel made a split second decision and jerked the steering wheel hard. The car swerved again. This time Stanzler went toppling out of the door. Laurel couldn’t keep control of the car however slamming into a row of parked cars. Stanzler stood up and ran towards a nearby alley. Roy parked his bike and ran after him.

 

“Let me off.” Oliver yelled into Nyssa’s ear. She nodded slowing the bike down so he could jump off and follow Roy. Once he was clear and limping in the direction Roy and Stanzler had run off, she drove up to where Laurel’s car had crashed. She heard Diggle stop the van behind her.

 

“Laurel?” She called out. “Laurel Lance can you hear me?” One of the cars Laurel hit had begun to catch fire.

 

Nyssa ran to the driver’s side but Laurel’s door was blocked. Laurel had managed to wedge the front half of her car between the parked ones. “I’ve got an extinguisher in the van. Try to get them out.” Diggle shouted to her.

 

She moved toward the shattered back window. She wasn’t sure if Laurel was conscious but just in case she called out, “I’m going to get you out of here Laurel.” She shimmied through the opening. She could see Mr. Grant was already moving towards the back seat. “Are you able to escape on your own Mr. Grant? Or shall I collect you once Laurel is safe?” She asked as she pulled her dagger to cut Laurel’s seat belt.

 

“Stop wasting time. Get Laurel.” Nyssa raised an eyebrow at his tone. She and Mr. Grant were going to have a discussion about manners among other concerns later. The sharpened blade made quick work of Laurel’s seatbelt and by the time Diggle had rushed forward with his fire extinguisher she had Sara’s sister in her arms and out of the vehicle.

 

“Is she okay?” Diggle asked.

 

Nyssa carried Laurel towards the van. “She shall be.”

 

“Who are you people?” Ted coughed out.

 

“We’re Laurel’s family Mr. Grant.” Nyssa replied. She looked him up and down. Ted got the distinct impression that he had been judged and found lacking. “And unlike some we don’t turn our backs on our own.”

 

Oliver found Roy standing over Stanzler’s unconscious body. “I’m not you.” He heard Roy growl out.

 

He turned to face Oliver. “Don’t abandon me.” Roy told him.

 

“Never,” Oliver replied. He nodded to Stanzler, “Good job.”

 

“Is Laurel okay?”

 

“Nyssa and Digg have her.” Oliver pointed towards Stanzler. “How did you know?”

 

“I had gone out to patrol. I may be a little out of it but I can still do that much. I heard Felicity telling you where to go over the coms. I was close so,” He shrugged.

 

“Thanks Roy.” He activated his coms, “Felicity…”

 

“S.C.P.D. is already in route. And Sara’s stopped cussing,” She chuckled, “Mostly.”

 

Ted was mopping up the blood on the gym floor early the following morning. It was before sunrise but he was too keyed up to sleep. The cops had let him go after he and Laurel explained everything. Laurel had been taken straight to the hospital to get checked out as soon as they had her statement. He thought about going to see her but she probably needed her rest.

 

Ted looked up from his task when he heard a tiny rustle of cloth. “You planning on hiding in the shadows till dawn? It’s a good trick. I used it myself once or twice back in the day.”

 

The Arrow and the woman who had pulled Laurel from her car each stepped into the light. “I rank a visit from two of you now huh?” He leaned on his mop. He was still a little sore from the crash. “Thank you.”

 

The Arrow stepped forward. “Thank me by doing something for me.”

 

“Name it.” He definitely owed the guy.

 

“Stay away from Laurel Lance. I don’t want her getting hurt because of you.”

 

“Have you bothered asking what she wants? Because that’s her choice. If she stops coming that’s fine.”

 

“She’ll stop coming,” The Arrow replied.

 

“You know you did me a solid so let me repay you with a little hard won advice. Learn from my mistake. What I did, what you do it’s playing judge and jury; it messes with people’s heads. It messed with Isaac’s I just waited too late to cut him loose. Don’t make the same mistake with that kid you’re running around with.”

 

“Ted your mistake wasn’t cutting him loose. It was losing faith in him.” The Arrow turned to walk away. “You coming?”

 

“I can show myself out,” The woman replied. The Arrow shrugged and kept walking.

 

Ted smirked, “You gonna play good cop now?”

 

“No Mr. Grant,” The woman replied stepping closer to him. “I have a feeling that I will be seeing more of you in the future.” She walked until she was an arm’s length away from him. “So we should come to an understanding now.” She pulled her hood back.

 

Ted’s eyes widened. “I thought I recognized you last night. You’re Laurel’s friend, the crazy one that called me a bad teacher and then challenged me to a fight.” If she was some sort of vigilante too it would certainly explain how she was able to stand up to him in the ring.

 

The woman nodded. “As I told you Laurel is family. She is very important to me. You were right to tell the Arrow that your continued presence in her life is her choice. However, should your poor choices ever place Laurel in danger again not even the Arrow will be able to save you from me.”

 

She pulled a dagger from her belt and held it up to the light. She flipped it around so she was suddenly holding it by the blade and then threw it. The knife embedded itself in the eye of the wildcat logo on the wall behind him. Ted was so surprised by the move that he stumbled back a couple of steps. She smirked at him. “Understand that I know every way there is to skin a cat.”

 

Ted nodded. He got the feeling that she was absolutely serious.

 

“Very good Mr. Grant. I imagine we shall see each other again soon.” She turned and walked out of the gym.

 

“Do you really think that worked?” Oliver asked once she joined him on the roof.

 

“You and I agree on one thing Oliver. Further associating with Ted Grant could bring Laurel to harm.” She turned to look him in the eye. “While it is her choice whether or not she continues that association...”

 

Oliver looked like he was about to argue. She held up a hand to stop him. “And it is her choice no matter how much you or I may not like it. However, Mr. Grant now understands that there will be grave consequences to any further poor decisions on his part.”

 

“Skinning a cat?”

 

Nyssa gave him a feral grin, “A creative yet apt threat was it not?”

 

“I still don’t know what Sara sees in you,” Oliver groaned.

 

“Judging by her behavior I assume that my ass makes up for a multitude of sins.”

 

“Did you just try to tell a joke?” Oliver sputtered.

 

“Try not to pass out from shock; it does happen from time to time.” She nodded towards the edge of the roof, “If there is nothing else, Sara hasn’t actually seen my ass in hours.” Having saved Laurel, again, Nyssa was quite looking forward to her reward. Even if it would be less acrobatic than usual due to Sara’s lingering injuries.

 

“Wait,” Oliver held up his hand, “There’s someone new in town. They’ve been making a few waves. Sticking their nose into dangerous places, wears black and yellow?”

 

Nyssa shook her head, “If you hadn’t noticed my people stick to basic black. No one in my father’s employ wears such.” That wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

“If you hear anything…” He began. Was he actually taking her at her word without argument? “The past couple of nights, if anything, have shown that having a bunch of vigilantes running around unchecked isn’t the best idea. You and your people are controlled at least.” It was almost a compliment.

 

“Another vigilante in Starling City shall not escape anyone’s notice for long. I’m sure Sara can pass anything we hear on to Ms. Smoak.” She turned and ran towards the edge of the roof. “Tell her I said hello would you?”

 

Oliver shook his head. He and Nyssa were almost getting along. It was a brave new world.

 

Across town, Sin pushed Sara’s wheelchair towards what reception had said was Laurel’s room. Sara kicked the door with her good leg. “Come in.”

 

“Hi,” Sara greeted her sister.

 

“Hi.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Laurel smiled ruefully as she shrugged on her jacket. “Worst part about being an addict is no pain killers stronger than Tylenol.”

 

“Right,” Sara chuckled. “I thought you could use a ride home.”

 

“Not that she’s driving,” Sin added.

 

Sara scowled up at her, “Shush you.”

 

“And a lecture?” Laurel asked as she walked over to them.

 

Sara tilted her head in thought, “Do I owe you one of those?”

 

Laurel looked down at her feet. “Maybe.”

 

“If I were going to lecture you it would only be because I love you and you scared the crap out of me.”

 

Laurel took a not so subtle glance at Sara’s bad leg. “Now you know how I feel half the time.” Still she leaned down and hugged her.

 

“Yeah well jokes on you.” Sara smiled when Laurel released her. “Your ten thousandth kidnapping has earned you unlimited gym time with Nyssa. You haven’t known pain until she’s really training you.”

 

“Ew Sara no one wants to hear about what your girl does in the bedroom,” Sin joked.

 

“Keep joking, she also brought up maybe teaching you some defensive tricks.”

 

“Yes,” Sin pumped her fist. “I mean oh damn, being forced into ninja lessons that blows so hard.”

 

Sara pointed at the door. “Go grab a doctor so she can get discharged.”

 

“Am I getting food out of this or do you just expect me to be your lackey for free?”

 

“Go now or I’ll sick Nyssa on you for real.” Sin saluted and then left the room.

 

Laurel shook her head at the girl’s antics. When she and her sister were alone she leaned on the side of the bed. She was tired but decided she needed to address the elephant in the room. “I’m not going to stop being friends with Ted, Sara.”

 

“No one is asking you to.” At Laurel’s skeptical glare she amended, “No one but Oliver is asking you to and you know he’s on my list these days.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oh yeah he’s right at the top.” Sara began ticking off names on her fingers, “It’s Oliver, this Stanzler guy, Nyssa’s sister, and she has a permanent spot…that creepy birthday clown that has that huge billboard on Fifth Street…”

 

Laurel laughed, “No I mean are you sure you’re okay with me and Ted?”

 

“Is there a you and Ted for me to be okay with?”

 

Laurel looked up at the celling. “I don’t know. He’s not exactly the man I thought he was but then again he is.”

 

“My girlfriend is next in line to run a cult of international assassins,” Sara shrugged, “I can’t really throw stones.”

 

“Good point. You think Nyssa could kill someone in town to get Dad to back off of Ted?”

 

“Oh no Dad just got to where he’s okay to be in the same room as Nyssa. You will have to grin and bear the waves of parental disapproval just like I do Missy.”

 

The next afternoon Laurel took a deep breath before walking into the Wildcat Gym. Ted was adjusting one of the heavy punching bags, “Sign says closed. Learn to read.”

 

“I thought you might make an exception.” She said stepping into his line of sight.

 

“Yeah and why would I do that?” Ted asked.

 

“Because I just made sure your past vigilantism fell under the statute of limitations. No new charges will be filed.” Laurel was proud of herself. She had worked every legal loophole she knew and it had paid off. No one would be able to come after Ted legally now.

 

“Much obliged. But you still shouldn’t be here.”

 

“I decide who my friends are, not the Arrow…” She trailed off as she noticed the knife embedded in the wall, “And not anyone else who may have paid you a visit after the other night.” She didn’t want to even know what had prompted Nyssa to do that. Because she knew for damn sure Nyssa was the culprit.

 

“What do you want Laurel?”

 

“For starters, I want to spend time with my friend, oh and get some tacos. Is that place we went to the other night open this early?”

 

Ted smiled. “I think it is.”

 

“Great you’re buying.”

 

He walked over to stand beside her. “I bought last time.”

 

“And you got me kidnapped and almost killed between then and now.”

 

“So I’m buying for a long time then?”

 

She hooked an arm through his and started towards the door, “You catch on fast Wildcat.”

 

Two officers walked a cuffed Isaac Stanzler out the side entrance of the central precinct later that evening. They were transporting to him directly to Iron Heights, where he’d be placed in solitary confinement for his safety. Too many threats had already been made against him to keep him in the local lockup while he awaited trial.

 

Just as they cleared the stairs an arrow pierced the knee of one guard and then the other. A red haired woman walked towards Stanzler bow drawn. “Who the hell are you?”

 

The woman smiled. “I’m Cupid, stupid.” She released the arrow.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone with a bow killed Isaac Stanzler. Felicity catches a cold and a clue. Roy keeps picking fights. And our girls' moments keep getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m chopping up the timeline for Draw Back Your Bow. I needed Crazy Carrie to slow her roll a tad so we can push our plots forward a smidge (And also add a good dash of fluff.). Just an FYI, in case anyone reading wanted to point out how that episode didn’t span a week. Though ever notice night time in Starling City seems like it’s 14 hours long no matter what time of year it is? It was pretty glaring these past two episodes on rewatch. I guess it’s the same plot magic at work that makes travel to Nanda Parbat so cheap and easy.

 

 

“Movie night!” Sara cheered as Laurel placed a large bowl of popcorn in her lap. Nyssa chuckled as she came around the end of the bed to place three glasses of soda on the nightstand. She didn’t particularly care for the beverage, too sweet, but Sara assured her it was part of the ritual as was the popcorn and the package of red licorice Laurel still held in her hands. When everything was settled she slid on to the bed beside Sara.

 

Laurel lingered on the other side of the room. She had planned on only stopping by after work for a minute to discuss the training schedule Nyssa had emailed her. There was no way she could get up at four every morning to go run ten miles before spending another two hours in the gym before and after work. When Sara suggested she stay for a movie Laurel had initially been game. But now not so much. She looked at the sheets as if they were lava. “Is it safe? When is the last time you changed those?”

 

Sara snickered and then began to toss popcorn in her mouth. “I assure you the linens are clean Laurel,” Nyssa said taking pity on the woman.

 

“Why don’t you guys have a TV in the living room like normal people?” She whined.

 

Sara jerked a thumb at Nyssa, “She looks like that.” At her sister’s blank stare, “If you were with her would you want to spend any unnecessary time outside of the bedroom?”

 

Nyssa rolled her eyes, “I had the television moved in here before Sara came home from hospital.”

 

“Sure spoil my fun,” Sara grumbled.

 

Nyssa leaned in close, “You are the one who chose to invite Laurel to stay. If you remember I had relaxed my stance on having fun given your leg injury.”

 

“Trust me we’ll be having plenty of fun later,” Sara whispered nuzzling Nyssa’s neck.

 

“Okay no, I am not getting on a bed with the two of you if you’re going to do that.” Laurel just barely kept herself from stomping her foot like a toddler. Seriously, this was not okay. Sara was her sister for god sakes and Nyssa may as well be at this point. There were things big sisters did not need to witness.

 

Sara pulled away from her girlfriend and threw a handful of popcorn at Laurel. She didn’t have to look to know Nyssa was scowling at her for making a mess and wasting food. “Get over here you weenie.”

 

Laurel was not amused either, “Really Sara?”

 

“Call ‘em like I see ‘em,” She replied around another mouthful of popcorn.

 

Laurel groaned and then flopped on the bed. She’d just like hazmat-level shower later, and possibly burn these clothes. “So what are we watching and don’t say a horror movie.”

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Sara reassured her. She hooked her thumb back at Nyssa, “This one won’t let me after I showed her the original Nightmare on Elm Street.”

 

Laurel, personally hating that movie and all its subsequent iterations herself, had to know, “Why don’t you like it?” It seemed kind of weird for an assassin to be bothered by a horror movie. Hell, Nyssa could probably star in one, as the monster, if you asked certain parties.

 

“It was unnerving.” Nyssa actually shuddered, “How would one fight an attacker that came in a dream? Sleep can only be avoided for so long.” Nyssa handed Laurel one of the glasses of soda so she could place it on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

 

Okay, she had a point there. Laurel would give her that one. It was one of the reasons those films freaked her out as well. Everybody had to sleep sometime. “True.”

 

Nyssa stared off into space in thought, “The young woman was rather ingenious in her use of traps during the finale however. It was an excellent battle strategy. She would have fared even better if her parents had insisted on a modicum of combat training.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “This is also why we can’t watch action movies.”

 

“No one fights as they do in those films in real life,” Nyssa pointed out. “No one that wishes to live that is.”

 

“Okay so no horror, no action, what are we watching then?” Sara shrugged and ate another handful of popcorn. Laurel’s eyes narrowed. “You haven’t picked a movie have you?” She accused.

 

Sara was unconcerned. “This was a spur of the moment decision.”

 

Nyssa grabbed the remote, “How about we see if there is anything appealing on the television, to begin?”

 

“At least someone has a plan,” Laurel rumbled.

 

“Oh like you had anything better to do tonight anyway,” Sara poked her in the side. The poke then turned into a slight tickle.

 

“I could have had plans,” Laurel wheezed as she tried to squirm away from her annoying little sister without falling off of the bed. It amazed her sometimes how the same woman who still instigated tickle fights was also a hardened assassin. Apparently having the maturity of a fifteen year old paid off in that field. She slapped at Sara’s hands, “Knock it off.”

 

“Would those plans be with Mr. Grant?” Nyssa frowned.

 

“Don’t start.” Laurel grabbed a handful of popcorn now that Sara had stopped messing with her for the moment, “And you left your knife in his wall don’t think I didn’t notice.”

 

Sara turned to look at Nyssa, “I’m sorry what?”

 

Nyssa swallowed, “While exhibiting my concern for Laurel’s continued wellbeing, I may have thrown a dagger into the wall.” She began rapidly flipping through channels. Clearly she was nervous Sara would be angry with her for the action.

 

Sara stared silently at her for a moment. “Nice.”

 

“You are unbelievable,” Laurel huffed.

 

“Did he wet himself? I bet he did just a little.” Sara was practically bouncing.

 

Nyssa frowned, “That’s a distasteful image.” She canted her head to the side in thought, “I suppose it is possible, however.”

 

“Ugh you two are awful.” Laurel snatched the entire bowl of popcorn from Sara. “You deserve each other.”

 

“I am so very glad you think so Laurel,” Nyssa chuckled. She handed Sara her glass of soda and then picked up the package of licorice to open it for her.

 

Laurel smiled, “It’s nice seeing you like this.”

 

“Like what?” Nyssa mumbled as she pulled apart the plastic wrapping. Sara reached in and grabbed some of the candy before the package was completely open. Nyssa smiled indulgently at her.

 

“Like a normal person.”

 

“I am a normal person,” Nyssa replied looking up at her.

 

Laurel chuckled, “I can’t believe you said that.”

 

“Don’t listen to her Babe,” Sara said leaning up to kiss Nyssa on the cheek. She grabbed the candy while she was distracted. “You are absolutely perfect just as you are.”

 

Nyssa’s eyes narrowed, “I sense you are mocking me.” She snatched the package of candy away from Sara. She would not reward such insolence.

 

“Me? Never,” Sara replied. The smirk she wore put her sincerity into question, however. The chime of her cell phone interrupted her before she could say anything else. “Felicity!” She greeted the caller, “We’re having movie night with Laurel. You should totally stop by.”

 

“Normally I would take you up on that Sara,” Felicity replied, “But we’ve got a problem. Well really Oliver has a problem and he’s on the way over to make it your problem. Or Nyssa’s really.”

 

“Oh god what now?” Sara groaned. This was why they couldn’t have nice things.

 

Felicity took a breath, “Isaac Stanzler was murdered last night.”

 

Sara couldn’t say she was all that upset about the news. Frankly if she had been able to move around like normal she probably would have killed the guy the other night for threatening Laurel. He would have at least gotten a light slamming. But she knew where this was going, “And let me guess Oliver thinks Nyssa did it?”

 

She noticed Laurel moving closer to her so that she could hear both sides of the conversation. Sara decided to save her sister some trouble and pulled the phone away from her ear to place it on speaker. Laurel nodded her thanks.

 

“Got it in one,” Felicity answered.

 

“Great,” Sara blew out a frustrated breath. “How soon should we be expecting a visit?”

 

“I’ve got him on satellite about four blocks away from you.”

 

“We better get ready then.” Sara sighed, there goes movie night. “Thanks for the head’s up.”

 

“Please keep your girlfriend from stabbing him, even if he gets rude,” Felicity pleaded.

 

Sara snorted, “Okay but who’s going to stop me?”

 

“Laurel?”

 

“Yeah probably not,” Laurel called out. Sara wasn’t the only one still miffed at Oliver.

 

“We’ll try to leave your boyfriend in one piece Felicity,” Sara chuckled and moved to hang up.

 

They heard Felicity yell out, “He’s not my boyfriend,” Just before the connection closed.

 

Laurel chuckled, “Okay it is funny when you do that to someone else.”

 

“Oh we’re not done talking about your boyfriend either,” Sara replied. She noticed Nyssa was no longer beside her. “Nyssa? Babe where did you go?”

 

Nyssa stuck her head in the doorway. She was on the phone. She said something in Arabic and then hung up. “Just letting the men stationed in the lobby and on the roof know not to kill Oliver Queen when he appears.”

 

“Oh yeah, good idea.” Sara moved to the side of the bed. Nyssa came around and handed her her crutches. She frowned when Sara only took one, leaving the other resting against the foot of the bed.

 

She pointed at the discarded object, “You are supposed to be using both of those.”

 

“When I walk long distances,” Sara replied. “From here to the couch is not a long distance.”

 

Laurel stood from the bed as well. “How about I go get some takeout while Oliver does his interrogation bit?”

 

“Oh!” Sara smiled.

 

“Not Big Belly Burger,” Nyssa replied causing Sara to frown. “You ate enough of that while I was away.”

 

Sara had the grace to look sheepish, “Not that much.”

 

Nyssa scoffed, “The mound of hamburger wrappers I discovered in the garbage would refute that statement.”

 

Laurel laughed as Sara muttered under her breath something about “nosey ninjas” and “stupid teenagers who didn’t take out the garbage like she told them to.”

 

Nyssa of course heard every word as well. “They are just as bothersome as stubborn little birds that won’t do as physicians recommend.”

 

“How about Thai?” Laurel asked deciding to intercede on her little sister’s behalf. “I’ll even order extra veggies.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “Acceptable.”

 

Sara shrugged, “I can live with that. Extra spicy…”

 

“For Nyssa’s order, yes I know,” Laurel replied.

 

“Thank you, Laurel.”

 

“Hey I’m the one that reminded her,” Sara grumbled.

 

“I’ll be back in an hour, try not to kill anyone.” Laurel shrugged on her jacket, “Or if you’re going to shove that extra crutch up Oliver’s ass wait until I get back and can watch the show.”

 

Not long after Laurel made herself scarce Nyssa’s phone beeped. “It seems our guest has arrived.” She moved into the apartment’s small foyer and pulled the door open. A startled Oliver Queen stood in his Arrow uniform with his fist raised to knock on the door.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t attempt to kick it down.” Nyssa quipped.

 

“Nyssa,” Oliver greeted. “Is Sara here as well?”

 

“Where else would I be? Off murdering baby vigilantes?” Sara called from the living room.

 

“Do come in wont you?” Nyssa said holding the door open wide.

 

Oliver stepped into the apartment. “Felicity called to warn you didn’t she?” He asked with a grimace.

 

“It is customary to announce oneself prior to appearing on someone’s doorstep,” Nyssa replied stepping past him after closing the door, to make her way into the living area. If she had to deal with a bevy of accusations from Oliver Queen she was going to be comfortable while she endured it.

 

“You should thank her afterwards,” Sara grumbled, “Trying to sneak up on a League facility is a good way to get stabbed. Felicity saved you a fight.”

 

Oliver’s steps faltered, “So you admit the League owns this place?”

 

Sara shook her head and hobbled over to sit next to Nyssa. “Yeah we never kept the fact that we paid for this place a secret Ollie.”

 

“The League of Assassins owns acreage in many cities. Most of our facilities however, hold no sinister purpose. For example we don’t even have a proper dungeon in this building,” Nyssa quipped.

 

“I don’t think you came here to talk about real estate,” Sara pointed out, “So maybe you should just get on with it.”

 

Oliver nodded. He should have expected his visit to rub Sara the wrong way. She was very protective of Nyssa on a good day and he knew he was still on her bad side for the hospital incident. In hindsight that had been a really bad decision on his part. Still he had a job to do. He’d worry about hurt feelings later.

 

He took a centering breath. “Someone with a bow took out Isaac Stanzler last night. They also wounded two police officers.”

 

“If you haven’t noticed Nyssa isn’t the only one in our line of work who uses a bow,” Sara snapped. “She’s not even the only one in Starling. Have you checked to see if your ex is still in lockup?”

 

Nyssa placed a calming hand on Sara’s shoulder. She looked up at Oliver, “And I might add that if I wished Isaac Stanzler dead I could have killed him in such a way that suspicion would not fall on me.”

 

“What about that other archer I told you about?”

 

“Your specter in black and yellow?” Nyssa asked. “I already told you no one in such colors works for my father.”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest, “What about a rogue member?”

 

“If there was a rogue member of the League in the city I rather think they’d be doing their able best to avoid my notice, not shooting police officers and killing a man like Isaac Stanzler.” She shook her head, “You may not enjoy hearing this but believe me if one of my father’s people had done this your two police officers would not have been left alive. It’s sloppy work to leave witnesses.”

 

Oliver nodded. It had been a long shot but given Nyssa’s track record he felt like he had to come here. “Alright,” He sighed.

 

Nyssa turned and kissed Sara’s cheek. “I need to go and fetch something from the back.” She stood and walked down the hallway without sparing Oliver a second glance.

 

“I’ll show Oliver out,” Sara called after her.

 

Oliver again not Ollie. So he really was still in the dog house. “Sara.”

 

She held up a hand to stop him. “That thin ice you’re standing on with me is getting ready to crack Oliver.”

 

“I had to ask.” He held out his arm to help her stand up from the couch. She ignored his gesture, opting to stand on her own; he watched as she clearly struggled to get upright with only one crutch to support her bad leg. Oliver shook his head. She was almost as stubborn as he was.

 

When she was finally on her feet Sara gestured towards the foyer. “There are security cameras all around the precinct. I’m willing to bet at least one of them got what happened in that alleyway. As Nyssa said the officer’s involved are still alive to tell what they saw. So no you didn’t.” She hobbled towards the door. Her pace was slow using only one of her crutches. He followed with a hand out ready to steady her if she lost her footing.

 

They stopped next to the apartment door. “There was an issue with the cameras. Felicity is going through footage from surrounding businesses. The officer’s statements just said it was a woman.”

 

“And you couldn’t help yourself but to come here and accuse Nyssa?” Sara shook her head.

 

“She’s still a killer Sara. When a body shows up with arrows in it I can’t just ignore her history. Especially, when she had a reason to hate the dead man, she’s grown close to Laurel and Stanzler hurt her.”

 

“Then I had the same motive to kill him.” Sara snapped, “By that logic so did you for that matter.”

 

Oliver shrunk back a bit. “The difference is we might have had a reason but we have enough morals not to.”

 

She poked him in the chest. “I have told you already that I am sick of your hypocrisy towards Nyssa. I thought we were past this.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“You stand there and you pass judgment. I could have died Oliver. I could have died and she wouldn’t have been there to say goodbye. Do you have any concept of how wrong that is?” Her grip on the crutch tightened. He got the feeling she was a hair’s breadth from clubbing him over the head with it.

 

Sara hadn’t meant to get into all this but she was on a roll now and the words came without thought. “You talk about morals. Where were your vaulted morals when I was in that hospital bed fighting for my life? I needed her then. But Nyssa wasn’t there. She wasn’t there because of you. Because you decided that she’d snap and destroy the city. You act like you know her so well when the reality is you have never even made an attempt to learn a damn thing about her that wasn’t in an A.R.G.U.S. file.”

 

“She did kill the Rabbit,” Oliver pointed out. Even he knew it was a weak argument.

 

“Because he was choking you.” Sara shook her head. “If I was in her place I would have killed him too.”

 

Oliver’s jaw tightened. “Believe me I appreciate the fact that I’m still breathing.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it. You still assume the worst of her at every turn.” She leaned closer to him, “I assure you as soon as my leg has healed those assumptions are going to bite you in the ass.”

 

“Sara, I’m sorry.” He was and not just because she was still angry with him. He knew he was wrong not to let Nyssa know as soon as Sara had been hurt. It wasn’t exactly the same but if that had been Thea or Felicity? “I made a bad call.”

 

“You know what at some point sorry isn’t good enough Oliver. You should know better.”

 

He sighed, “Maybe. But when it comes to protecting my city, I have to be certain and in Nyssa’s case I’m sorry but I’m not.”

 

She sighed and leaned back against the wall to the right of the door. “You’re always going to be in survival mode, aren’t you? I’m glad it will keep you alive on the streets but one day you’re going to wake up all alone Ollie. Because people can only be pushed away so far so many times until they decide that’s where you really want them.”

 

“Sara,” Oliver sighed. Before he could say anything else Nyssa walked towards them with one of her quivers.

 

“Here Mr. Queen.” Oliver noticed that she was back to using his surname. Seems like he had damaged what little progress they had made as well. Great. She pulled two arrows out and handed them to him. “Feel free to have Ms. Smoak compare those with what was taken from Stanzler’s body. I assure you that the League’s arms are all made from the same basic materials.”

 

“Nyssa you don’t have to do that,” Sara told her.

 

She turned to the blonde, “If it will stall these accusations at this juncture then it is worth the loss of two arrows.”

 

“Nyssa, I…” Oliver began.

 

“Take them and get out,” She replied. “We were having a pleasant evening. I’d like to get back to it.”

 

Oliver looked to Sara. “You heard her,” She pointed towards the door.

 

“I hope I didn’t ruin your night,” He said and opened the door. “Take care of yourself Sara.”

 

“We take care of each other,” Sara replied.

 

He nodded and walked out. After the door closed behind him Sara turned to look at Nyssa. “I’m really pissed at him but I’m kind of being a hypocrite.”

 

“Sara,” Nyssa groaned. “This is not a return to our pleasant evening.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sara tottered back into the living area. After flopping on to one of the couches, she stared out at the city skyline.

 

Nyssa sighed and sat down next to her. She picked up Sara’s casted leg and gently laid it across her lap. “What is troubling you?”

 

“Like I said, I’m still really pissed at him. He had no right to keep you in the dark when I was hurt. He has no right to constantly judge you when he himself has a body count.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Laurel and Felicity will make certain I am immediately informed should anything happen to you again.” Nyssa sighed, “As for the rest all I care about is the way I look in your eyes. Oliver Queen can choke on those arrows for all I care. You know I did not kill that man.”

 

She reached out and took Sara’s hand, “But if what we are doing here is causing you undue stress…”

 

Sara squeezed her hand. “It’s not. I know that if we told him what was going on with your dad it’s pretty much a given he’d do something noble yet stupid and get us all killed. But as pissed at him as I am, I can’t really yell at him for accusing you of lying when we’re both lying to him.”

 

“Only about knowing the woman in black and yellow,” Nyssa pointed out.

 

“Yeah like that’s not going to blow up in our faces when he finds out it is Thea.” Oliver was going to go apocalyptic when he found out.

 

“What would you have me do Sara?” Nyssa pulled her hand away and after some hasty maneuvering in light of Sara’s leg stood. She began to pace, “Had Thea Queen not agreed to the training my father may have forced her to do so without our input. That would most likely have a far worse outcome. If I do nothing my father will surely get what he wants and I will be killed. If I tell Oliver Queen my father’s plans for him and he decides to confront him directly…”

 

“Nyssa, I know.” Sara reached out when the brunette passed her and took her hand again. “This is the best of a bunch of bad options. I’m just afraid he’ll never forgive me. His pigheadedness pisses me off constantly but he is still my oldest friend.”

 

Nyssa leaned down and kissed her, “You are easy to forgive. I believe Oliver Queen understands the concept of bad acts for the greater good.” She smiled, “I however will likely get an arrow in my eye for all my efforts.”

 

Sara chuckled, “You’d still be sexy even with an eye patch.”

 

“Nyssa’s arrows didn’t match what was pulled from the body,” Felicity announced early the next evening. Team Arrow was all gathered in the lair to go over what they knew about Stanzler’s murder so far.

 

Roy shrugged, “She could be using something else to throw us off the trail.”

 

“No,” Oliver shook his head. “This isn’t Nyssa. I think I knew that before I went over there. There’d be no reason for her to stage Stanzler’s body that way.” If Nyssa really wanted to goad him she wouldn’t have to put a corpse in an imitation of his Arrow suit. Three minutes of being in the same room typically did the trick just fine.

 

“Then why did you go over there?” Digg asked. He had told Oliver it was a bad idea to begin with.

 

“Old habits,” Oliver shrugged. “It’s hard for me to trust people.”

 

“No shit,” Roy mumbled.

 

“Well, I hate to say this but something fishy is going down.” Felicity interrupted.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Felicity frowned. She really, really didn’t want to say it but she knew she had to. “The composition of Nyssa’s arrows didn’t match the one used to kill Isaac Stanzler but they do match what Malcolm Merlyn used…”

 

“Not surprising he was trained by the League,” Oliver interjected.

 

She took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say could potentially set him off, “And they also matched the composition of the arrow Roy said came from our new friend in black and yellow.” She brought up a side by side comparison of the two arrows on her monitor.

 

Oliver stood silently for a few moments glaring at the screen. Felicity was afraid he was considering going back over to Sara’s place but then he surprised her. “Okay one thing at a time. Of our two mystery archers there’s only one that we know is running around killing people.” He turned to Digg, “If the arrow in Stanzler doesn’t match league standard then are we dealing with a mercenary?”

 

“No hits from A.R.G.U.S on this type of arrow. It’s definitely a custom make,” Digg held the projectile Quentin had given the Arrow to examine up to the light, “This would show up in a search,” He supplied.

 

Felicity stood and took the arrow from him. “Yeah I don’t think you can get spade shaped arrowheads down at Starling Sports and Outdoor. Maybe our guy has a playing card fetish? You wouldn’t believe some of the rumors about this freak in Gotham City on the ne-Ahh,” Felicity sneezed loudly. Her entire body including the arrow in her hand jerked. The arrow however was the only thing to slam against one of the evidence tables.

 

“Ut oh,” She held up the now broken arrow. “That was totally an accident. I wasn’t trying to destroy evidence. I think I’m catching a cold, who sneezes and destroys evidence in a murder investigation? Felicity Smoak apparently.”

 

Oliver chuckled, “It was an accident.” Roy was completely doubled over in laughter at her panic.

 

“It’s a felony. I just sneezed my way into a felony.”

 

“It will be okay Felicity,” Digg smiled.

 

“Wait,” Oliver said staring at the arrow. “What is this?” He reached out and took it from Felicity. He pulled what looked like a rolled up slip of paper from the shaft.

 

“A message?” Digg asked over his shoulder.

 

Oliver unrolled the paper, “It’s an address.”

 

“So I found a clue?” Felicity brightened. “That should square the whole felony thing with Captain Lance right?”

 

“We’ll have plenty of evidence to tie this woman to the murder when we catch her, Felicity,” Oliver replied as he walked over to the case with his bow. “The address is in the Glades, Digg, let’s get to work.”

 

The following night also found Nyssa in the Glades. “I’ve come for your first payment Mr. Brickwell. Ten percent of the loan plus interest,” She told the man seated across from her. They were in the office section of an abandoned shipping warehouse that Brickwell was currently using as his center of operations. It was not the most inventive of hideouts, the League owned several similar properties around the city. Nyssa smiled as she thought about how she had taunted Oliver Queen the other night about the League’s holdings.

 

Brickwell must have interpreted her smile as a sign of nerves. He rose from his seat and moved around his desk to stand in front of her. She was now sitting in his rather large shadow. Nyssa merely quirked an eyebrow and stifled a yawn. Honestly.

 

Daniel Brickwell was a very bulky man. His entire demeanor cried thug. Had he been dealing with anyone else his little maneuver may have been intimidating. He most likely got whatever he wanted through the threat of his physical presence alone. And the overpowering aroma of his aftershave.

 

Unfortunately for him, Nyssa was not so easily rattled. “Would you like to continue to posture? I should inform you that the price will go up the longer this takes, I’m afraid. But by all means…” She gestured for him to continue to mutely stand over her.

 

Brickwell laughed. “Where does the Demon find you girls?” He walked back around the desk. “First the little blonde and now you.” He reached into a lower drawer. “You know what I’d pay to have men half as ballsy working for me? Hell, I’d make an offer for the two of you if I thought you’d accept.”

 

He couldn’t afford them. Even if her father loaned him triple the amount he had previously. Nyssa smirked, “We are a rare breed indeed Mr. Brickwell.”

 

“Call me Brick.” He began placing wrapped stacks of cash into a small duffle bag. “Tell your boss I appreciate his generous patronage.”

 

“I will convey your regards to the Demon’s Head.” Nyssa watched his hands carefully. If he attempted to short them, there would be hell to pay. “How goes your endeavors?”

 

Brick looked up from his work and smiled, “Excellently. We did a test run on one of the precincts the other night in and out with the goods in less than five with none the wiser. Did another job last night things went just as easily. The tech you referred to us is definitely worth it. Cameras, alarm systems, all went out of commission without anyone making a peep. I doubt they even know we were there.”

 

“We aim to keep all our associates well pleased,” She replied her eyes never leaving the money.

 

“That you do.” Brick placed a final bundle into the bag, there were ten in all, and then he zipped it up. “Ten percent plus interest.” He stood and brought the bag to Nyssa. “It is a pleasure doing business with such lovely company.”

 

Nyssa fought not to roll her eyes. Did he imagine himself charming? Good lord. She took the bag from his hand and stood. “I shall see you again in a month’s time.”

 

Brick nodded, “Watch yourself walking through the Glades with that. My men will leave you alone but there are some real assholes running around.”

 

What did he take her for? “I can handle myself and any…what was it? Assholes, I should encounter I assure you Mr. Brick.” Nyssa turned to the door. “Good evening.”

 

Not long after Oliver was making his way back to the Foundry after speaking to Carrie Cutter’s therapist. That meeting and the inference that he needed as much professional help as Cutter had put him in a foul mood. He slowed his pace when he saw a familiar figure walking across a parking garage diagonally from his position. He swiftly changed course pulling a grappling arrow and line from his quiver. This was as good a time as any to have a chat.

 

“Nyssa,” He called out once he was within a few yards of her. She was about to climb onto her motorcycle. She was dressed casually, black jeans and a black and red leather jacket. A black duffle bag was slung across her chest. If you didn’t know any better you would assume that she was just a woman going home from the gym or something similar.

 

“I believe we have conversed enough this week,” She replied not looking over at him.

 

“I know you’ve been lying to me,” He growled moving closer. This may be the only time he’d get to talk to her without Sara present. She was not leaving until he got some answers.

 

She went still. Nyssa glanced over her shoulder at him and then placed the helmet in her hand back onto the seat of the bike. Then she turned to face him. “Just what are you accusing me of this time?”

 

Oliver stepped closer. “Don’t act like you don’t know exactly what I am talking about.” He reached out for her arm. She quickly side stepped out of his reach. “I want answers Nyssa and you are not leaving until I get them.”

 

Nyssa smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, “And just what exactly are you going to do to make me stay and chat?”

 

“Who is she?” A female voice screeched before he could answer.

 

Oliver and Nyssa turned to see a red-haired woman standing at the opposite corner of the structure pointing a bow at them. Oliver immediately tensed up. Nyssa noted however, that he did not attempt to draw his own bow.

 

“Who is she?” The woman asked again.

 

“Put the bow down, Carrie!” Oliver ordered.

 

“No,” The woman shook her head. “Not until you tell me what you are doing with her.”

 

“We were just having a discussion,” Oliver replied. “You don’t need that.”

 

“Is she the reason you’re ignoring me?” The woman accused. She looked Nyssa up and down. “She doesn’t look like much.”

 

“I beg your pardon,” Nyssa stammered.

 

“Let it go Nyssa,” Oliver growled.

 

The woman took an angry step forward. “You can’t take him from me!”

 

“He,” Nyssa pointed at Oliver, then she pointed back at herself, “And I?” She held her other hand to her mouth, “I do believe I might be ill.”

 

Oliver glared at her.

 

“Then what are you doing here with him?” The woman asked, she sounded skeptical.

 

“Certainly not what you are inferring.” Nyssa swallowed, “Yes, having thought about it, I am going to be ill.” Bedding Oliver Queen? The thought was horrifying.

 

“Can you not antagonize her?” Oliver hissed.

 

The woman trained her bow on Nyssa’s chest. She nodded towards the Arrow. “Who wouldn’t want to be with him?”

 

“Lesbians the world over for starters,” Nyssa quipped. “Even if I was not committed to another I would never want him.” For a myriad of reasons.

 

She lowered the bow somewhat, “You’re telling the truth.”

 

“Why would I lie about such a thing?” Nyssa turned to Oliver. “I think this woman is addled.”

 

“Not helping,” He growled. He turned his focus to the other woman, “Carrie, how about you put the bow down and we can all talk?”

 

The sound of sirens rose in the distance. The woman canted her head to the side. “Sounds like someone needs you. I guess we’re not going to get a moment alone tonight lover.” She took a step back towards the side of the parking garage. She looked like she might be considering jumping.

 

“Don’t!” Oliver cried out.

 

She tilted her head, “You do care.” She practically skipped back another step. “Don’t worry we’ll get our moment soon.” She blew him a kiss and then turned and vaulted over the railing.

 

Oliver and Nyssa rushed to the side of the structure. They looked down to see the woman riding off on top of a semi-truck. Nyssa glanced over at him, “I wonder, do you attract the insane ones or do the insane ones attract you?”

 

“Ask your girl…”

 

A gloved hand reached out and covered his mouth. “Yeah, I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Fox grinned at him. “Apparently Sara was right to send me out for a little babysitting.” She removed her hand from Oliver’s mouth, “Stop being an ass.”

 

He shrugged away from her. He pointed his bow at Nyssa, “Tell her that.”

 

“I’m not the boss of her.” Fox shrugged, “And the woman who is, is pissed at you right now Robin Hood.” Oliver shook his head and walked off. He’d get answers from Nyssa another time.

 

“Thank you,” Nyssa said. “Sara may be angry with him at the moment but I fear she would have been quite cross with me had I stabbed him like I am certain I would have had he finished that sentence.”

 

“I would have helped you hide the body,” Fox chuckled.

 

“I am glad you’ve returned,” Nyssa replied. Fox had been gone for a week on an extra assignment. It was supposed to have been Nyssa’s but Fox had gone in her stead in light of Sara’s injury.

 

“So I take it your little truce is over?”

 

“I don’t believe it is that serious,” Nyssa sighed. “We had a difference of opinion the other day. I’m not entirely sure what that was about just now. Mr. Queen stumbled upon me leaving my meeting with Mr. Brickwell and began throwing out accusations without explanation.”

 

Fox looked in the direction Oliver had stormed off. “Did he see anything?”

 

“I do not believe so.” Nyssa began walking towards her bike.

 

“Think he knows about Thea?”

 

“If he did I strongly doubt he would have walked away peaceably.” No, Nyssa thought, neither of us would have walked away at all had he known about his sister’s role in my father’s games. She picked up her helmet and slipped it on. Then she got on the bike.

 

“Who was the redhead?” Fox asked as she climbed onto the bike behind Nyssa.

 

Nyssa turned her head to glance at Fox over her shoulder, “I believe she is the one who killed Isaac Stanzler.”

 

“The punk who kidnapped Laurel?”

 

Nyssa nodded.

 

“We should buy her a fruit basket.”

 

Nyssa chucked, “Indeed.”

 

A few blocks away Thea stood on a rooftop overlooking the harbor. She had been productive so far tonight. She had beaten up a couple muggers and stopped a guy from boosting an old lady’s car. She could get used to this whole vigilante thing. She could see why Roy did it. It felt really good helping people.

 

“Planning your next hit?” A voice called from behind her. Speak of the devil.

 

Thea turned to see Roy standing across the rooftop in his Arsenal outfit. “What?”

 

He stomped towards her. “You messed up, left the proof right where I could find it.”

 

What the hell was he talking about? Did he know it was her under the mask? Thea shook her head. No, he would have called her by name. “I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re ranting about right now.”

 

He stopped a few feet from her. “We know you’re a member of the League of Assassins. What are you and Nyssa up to?” Roy asked.

 

“Are you high right now?” Thea replied. “I am not a member of the League.” That was the truth.

 

“Your arrows are made of the same stuff that the League’s are.”

 

So that’s what he meant by proof. She should have considered Roy and his boss getting their hands on one of her arrows. Still it wasn’t completely damning. “So I shop at the same store, doesn’t mean I drink the Kool-Aid.”

 

“If you aren’t an assassin then what are you doing out here playing dress up?”

 

Thea shrugged, “The same thing as you. Trying to make a difference. Trying to use what I know to keep the people I love safe.”

 

Roy looked torn. Maybe a part of him believed her. “Why don’t you take off your mask and tell me all about it.”

 

“Why don’t you?” She challenged. “Why doesn’t your friend in green?” She looked up at the sky. “Everyone has secrets.” She glanced back at him, “There’s no fun in just telling you mine.”

 

Roy clenched his jaw, “This isn’t a game. The guys out here aren’t playing sweetheart.”

 

“Worried I’ll break a nail? I’m touched.”

 

“Worried you’re going to get yourself killed.” Roy shook his head, “Amateur hour is over. Go home. Hang it up before you get hurt or worse.”

 

Thea put her hands on her hips, “Trust me I am way more prepared for this sort of work than you were when you first pulled on a red hoodie.”

 

“How do you?”

 

She tilted her head to the side, “Pretty sure I’m better trained than you are right now, in fact.” She held out her right hand palm up and waved her fingers. “Let’s go Arsenal.”

 

“Excuse me?” She caught him off guard. Good.

 

“You think I can’t handle myself out here? Let me show you how much better I am.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” He sputtered.

 

“Scared you’ll lose?”

 

Roy chuckled and cracked his neck. “I don’t normally hit girls.” He wouldn’t mention that a girl had handed him his ass last night over at Sherwood Florist. That was strictly between him and the ficus trees.

 

“That’s okay; I doubt you’ll break that streak tonight.”

 

“You are a cocky little thing aren’t yo-oof!” Roy doubled over as the woman’s bow slammed into his solar plexus. He hadn’t even noticed her move. She followed up with an uppercut to his jaw. Before he could recover from her first offensive, she brought the bow around again this time hooking it around his left calf and sweeping him off balance. He fell down, slamming the back of his head onto the rooftop hard.

 

“What the hell?” He moaned. He was seeing stars at the moment. A shadow fell over him.

 

“People out here aren’t going to fight fair,” The woman tisked, “You should know that by now Roy.” She turned and walked away. “Tell the Arrow I’ll be seeing him soon.”

 

“How do?” He groaned, “How do you know my name?”

 

“Secrets!” She called back to him.

 

“What is it with girls kicking my ass this week?” Roy grumbled. He started to stand up but a wave of dizziness made him reconsider. He’d just lay here for a few minutes. Thank god no one was around to see that.

 

“Roy?” Felicity’s voice came over the coms. “Roy? Can you hear me? Did she hurt you?”

 

His eyes widened. He had been checking in with Felicity before he saw the girl on the rooftop. Had he left the line open the entire time? That would mean Felicity had overheard everything. Damn it. Roy just groaned in reply.

 

“How’d it go with Brickwell?” Sara asked Nyssa as soon as she walked through the door of their bedroom.

 

“Perfectly fine,” Nyssa answered striding over to the closet where they had a small safe. She knelt down and entered the combination, the last five digits of Sara’s social security number, and then began stacking the funds from the duffle bag within. “He commended us on that hacker’s recommendation.”

 

“Calculator knows his stuff,” Sara replied. “He’s a creepy little bastard but he knows his stuff.”

 

“That wasn’t the interesting portion of my evening however,” Nyssa told Sara as she finished her task.

 

“Oh?”

 

Nyssa stepped back into the bedroom proper and sat down on the end of the bed to remove her boots. Sara cleared her throat. Nyssa glanced back at her with a smile, “Yes, Beloved?”

 

“Forgetting something?” Nyssa knew Sara meant her kiss hello. The blonde had been sleeping when Nyssa had departed earlier that evening. She was most likely a bit attention starved.

 

“I’ll attend to you in a moment.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “You better.”

 

“Don’t I always?” Nyssa pulled off her right boot and bent down to work on her left. “As I was saying before you began demanding sexual favors…”

 

“Hardly,” Sara scoffed.

 

“I now know who killed Isaac Stanzler.”

 

“Who? How?”

 

“A mad woman accused me of being in a sexual relationship with Oliver Queen and then threatened me with a bow.”

 

“What?” Sara sat up. “Nothing about what you just said makes any sense.”

 

Nyssa having finally removed both of her boots turned and crawled up the bed. She pecked the confused frown on Sara’s face. “You are adorable when puzzled.”

 

“Why would anyone ever think you’d sleep with Ollie?”

 

Nyssa chuckled and rolled to lie beside Sara. “I don’t know much but I gather that the woman is obsessed with the Arrow. I believe she killed Stanzler to gain his favor.”

 

Sara snorted, “She clearly knows nothing about Ollie.”

 

“No,” Nyssa smiled. “She stumbled upon Oliver Queen and I having a disagreement and that is when she pointed her bow at me in a jealous snit. I had to inform her that I was a lesbian and did not in fact wish to bed the Arrow.”

 

“Oh god I wish I could have seen Oliver’s face.”

 

“I was rather nauseous at the time but it was fairly humorous even then.”

 

“What happened next?”

 

“She leapt off the side of the parking garage and on top of a passing semi-truck.”

 

“So she has some skill,” Sara noted.

 

“A bit,” Nyssa agreed. “Oliver and I had words; Fox appeared and kept things from escalating.”

 

“Words?” Sara raised an eyebrow at that, “What did he say now?”

 

Nyssa bowed her head, “Actually, I goaded him into it.”

 

“Nyssa.”

 

“He began the encounter by spitting accusations at me and then his latest paramour threatened to kill me,” Nyssa huffed. “Forgive me I was a bit on edge.”

 

“What was he accusing you of? Did he see you with Brickwell?”

 

“No, I don’t believe so. I had the money strapped to my side the entire time and he never mentioned it.”

 

“I hate that you handled the drop on your bike.”

 

“Sara, no one in their right mind would dare challenge me.”

 

“There are a lot of crazies in the city,” She pointed towards the closet, “And that is a lot of money.”

 

“I shall bring you with me for security next time.”

 

“Sure I can crutch someone to death,” Sara grumbled and looked away.

 

Nyssa reached out and grasped Sara’s chin. She gently turned her face so that she could look into her eyes, “You will heal soon enough. You’ve made excellent progress already.”

 

“I’m just feeling useless. I'm no good to you like this.”

 

“I see,” Nyssa turned and rolled out of the bed. She stood and walked around until she was standing next to Sara.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked as Nyssa bent down and scooped her up in her arms.

 

“I am taking you to Gotham.”

 

“Nyssa, no.”

 

“You are upset. I can fix it with one dip in the Lazarus Pit there.”               

 

“Your dad will never allow it.”

 

“I do not intend to ask for his permission.”

 

“You’d owe Talia,” Sara pointed out.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Put me down,” Sara snapped. “Now Nyssa.” She relented gently setting Sara back on the bed. “Your dad is already mad at you. I’m not going to let you poke the bear. And I’m definitely not going to let you hand Talia something else to lord over you.”

 

“I simply wish to help you.”

 

“It’s not worth the trouble.”

 

Nyssa dropped to her knees in front of Sara. She took the blonde’s hands into her own. “You are the only thing in my life worth having. If owing Talia a favor will make things…” She was cut off my Sara leaning forward and kissing her.

 

“I love you,” Sara whispered when she finally pulled away.

 

“And I you,” Nyssa replied. “Always.”

 

Sara flopped back on the bed, “I’m being a brat.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Nyssa smirked.

 

Sara leaned up on her elbows to look Nyssa in the eye, “But you’d go all the way to Gotham?”

 

“Right now if you wish.”

 

Sara shook her head, “What’s another month right?”

 

Nyssa stood and then gently lay down beside the blonde. “You shall be racing along the rooftops with me again before you know it, Beloved.”

 

Sara was about to roll over and try to start a little something since Nyssa was being so damn sweet when a loud knock sounded through the apartment. “If that’s Oliver I swear to god.”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “My phone didn’t go off so clearly it is an authorized guest.” She stood and stretched.

 

Sara licked her lips at the sight, “We need to move to an island.” She frowned, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

“I too wish for some uninterrupted time together, Beloved.” Nyssa leaned over and kissed Sara’s pout. “When this is over...”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Another knock sounded out. “Hand me my crutches. Let’s go see what our latest disaster is.”

 

Nyssa canted her head to the side in thought, “Why do you assume it will be bad news?”

 

“Hi, Sara Lance, nice to meet you,” She waved. “I’ve nearly died like a hundred times, been shipwrecked, chased and shot by multiple crazies...”

 

Nyssa shook her head and walked out of the bedroom. Sara had just made it into the living room when she opened the door to a scowling Thea Queen. The girl was dressed in her “working gear.” She quickly rushed past Nyssa and into the apartment.

 

“Thea?” Sara asked. “Are you okay?”

 

The girl shook her head, “I think we might have a problem.”

 

“Must be Wednesday,” Sara groaned. “Come on and take a seat and we’ll see what we can figure out.”

 

“I figured out what…” Across town, Felicity’s train of thought was interrupted by a large sneeze.

 

“Felicity go home,” Digg said handing the woman a tissue from the box next to her station. “We’ve got this.”

 

She shook her head. “I’m fine.” She sneezed again three times in rapid succession. “Okay maybe I’m not fine.” She flopped back down into her chair.

 

“I think we can manage to find Cutter on our own,” Oliver told her kindly. She’d probably find him first judging by the past few days. Either way, Felicity clearly needed a break. “Digg’s right you should go home and get some rest.”

 

Felicity nodded, “Okay but let me tell you what I found out first.”

 

Digg shook his head. The girl was almost as caught up in this whole thing as Oliver was sometimes. It was kind of cute. Felicity sneezed again. He grimaced. Well when she wasn’t all mucus-y that is. “Then I am driving you home.”

 

“Black driver saves the day again!” Roy chuckled as he walked by to hang up his gear.

 

Digg held a hand to his ear, “What’s that universe? Roy got his ass beat by a girl again? That’s the second time this week,” He replied. “You shouldn’t leave your coms open when you decide to pick a fight with random ladies on rooftops.” Roy held his hands up in surrender.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes at the both of them. She glanced at a smiling Oliver, “So you know how the cameras around the police station were all fubar when Carrie Cutter made her first attempt at bunny boiling?”

 

Oliver looked confused, “Bunny boiling?”

 

“Oh for goodness sake Fatal Attraction came out long before you got shipwrecked!” She huffed.

 

“What was up with the cameras?” Digg interrupted before she could get on a tear. Felicity was kind of snappish when she was sick.

 

“They go dark in sequence. First the alleyway, then the side hallway, each camera cuts out in turn like someone was switching them off one by one. There’s a ten minute window between when the first camera went down and when they all came back on line again.”

 

Felicity swiveled in her seat and typed in a series of commands. An aerial view of a fenced in parking lot came up on one monitor while a list of cars scrolled across another. “The same thing happened last night at the police impound yard. Seven cars are missing.”

 

“Was anything missing at the precinct?”

 

“If there is no one’s noticed yet. The impound lot theft was really obvious being that cars are well car sized.” Felicity sneezed again. “We probably won’t know what may be missing if anything at the precinct for a while. I sent Captain Lance a text with a heads up though.”

 

“Why would someone steal from the cops?” Roy asked.

 

Felicity coughed out “police cruiser.” She tapped her chest, “Wow, this cold is really getting to me.”

 

Roy smirked, “That was a crime of opportunity plus cheap tequila.”

 

“How haven’t you managed to get yourself killed yet?” Felicity was truly mystified by Roy’s history of poor choices.

 

“So while Carrie Cutter attacked Stanzler and his escorts someone else was breaking in to the police station.” Oliver scratched his jaw. “And they did it again at the impound last night. But why? There are easier ways to boost cars.”

 

“That’s a pretty bold move,” Digg noted.

 

“I’ll go ask around see if anyone is trying to unload a bunch of stolen cars. At least that gives me something to do until Carrie Cutter pops up again.” He pointed to the stairs, “Felicity, go home.”

 

“Really I’m fine now that I’m sitting down.” She tried to argue, “The room is barely fuzzy.”

 

Digg reached for her arm, “Come on. I’ll even stop at the drugstore and grab you some meds on the way.”

 

“Can we get ice cream too?”

 

The next morning Felicity woke up to the sound of a whistling tea kettle. Which was odd because she lived alone and she was pretty sure she didn’t even own a tea kettle. Reaching for her glasses with one hand and her cell phone with the other, she rolled out of bed and then silently creeped across her bedroom. She smiled when she managed to open her bedroom door without the hinges squeaking. She slipped down the hallway and with her thumb hovering over the call button primed to connect her to 911 she peered around the wall dividing the hall from the front of her apartment.

 

“Oh good you’re awake,” Sara called out from her seat at Felicity’s breakfast bar. Her crutches were leaning on the counter beside her. “Nyssa made you tea.”

 

Felicity stumbled out from her hiding place. “What?” She couldn’t really wrap her mind around what was happening. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to look over at the stove. Nyssa al Ghul was in her kitchen. Making tea. For her.

 

Sara nodded, “Yeah word on the street was you caught some kind of bug.”

 

“Word on the street?” She parroted.

 

“Roy told Thea, Thea told Sin,” Sara took a sip from a glass of what looked like orange juice.

 

Felicity was confused. Did she even have orange juice in her apartment last night? John had picked up a bunch of cold medicine and ice cream for her before dropping her off but Felicity didn’t remember any orange juice. He hadn’t said anything about orange juice when he texted last night to say that Oliver had caught Carrie Cutter either. Sara’s assassin girlfriend brought her tea and orange juice?

 

“I won’t lie to you this stuff tastes awful but it will fix you up in no time. It’s like literally an ancient Chinese secret and all that.”

 

Felicity moved closer until she could lean on the end of the breakfast bar. Sara smiled at her. “I…” She didn’t know what to say.

 

“In deference to your American sensibilities I did add a large measure of honey to the cup,” Nyssa said as she held Felicity’s favorite Tardis shaped coffee mug out to her. She stood blinking at the object for so long that Nyssa finally reached out and physically placed Felicity’s hand around the mug.

 

“You guys broke into my apartment to make me tea?” She finally asked weakly. Okay now she really felt bad about telling Oliver about those arrows.

 

“And bring you groceries,” Sara added. “Nyssa insisted.”

 

“And I was correct in assuming that since Ms. Smoak spends most of her time in a subterranean lair that her pantry would be woefully under stocked in nutritious foodstuffs.” She walked around the counter to stand behind the smiling blonde. Sara leaned back into her as she slid an arm around her waist. Felicity had to admit they were slightly adorable.

 

“Yeah nice cookie collection Smoak.”

 

“I like cookies,” She mumbled as she brought the coffee mug up to her lips. This had to be the weirdest wakeup call ever. And she constantly got calls from a guy in green leather in the middle of the night. Her mouth puckered at the bitter taste of the tea. She quickly turned towards the counter where she spied a bear-shaped bottle of honey.

 

“You need to drink all of that,” Nyssa directed her. “Despite how it tastes, I assure you it will speed your recovery remarkably.”

 

Felicity nodded as she added several large dollops of honey to the mug. “I promise.” She took another long gulp. It was slightly more palatable this time. “I can’t believe you broke into my apartment to make me tea.”

 

“I owe you a debt Ms. Smoak,” Nyssa replied. “Your kindness when Sara was injured...” Her voice trailed off as she let out a long exhale. It was still difficult for her to discuss.

 

Felicity turned and leaned against the counter. “You really don’t owe me for that. If anything I didn’t do enough.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“Felicity,” Sara interrupted, “Just drink the tea, you won’t win this one I promise.”

 

She nodded and took another sip. Nyssa really wasn’t all that bad. She was actually pretty sweet when she wasn’t threatening to disembowel her enemies. Felicity sighed. She didn’t know what was going on with this chick in black and yellow and her seeming tie to the League but for once in her life Felicity Smoak was going to let her curiosity go. She just hoped it didn’t come back to bite her…or Oliver.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starling City gets a trio of interesting visitors.

 

 

“Sara what in the hell are you doing?” Laurel barked when she finally caught up to her sister. “A walking boot doesn’t mean you’re ready to hit the streets or any bad guys in them.” When the vigilante had blown past Laurel’s car at a stop light on her bike the older blonde had been livid. She couldn’t believe her sister was taking risks with her health like this, again.

 

The leather clad woman turned around. “Uh Hi, Laurel.”

 

“Fox! Why in the hell are you dressed like that?” The woman was wearing Sara’s leathers and wig, leading to Laurel’s confusion and the car chase she had just engaged in.

 

The woman blushed, “Well Robin Hood went out of town and with the crime rate being up lately Sara thought seeing the Canary on the prowl might discourage some of these guys.”

 

Her actual words were something more along the lines of, “I’m not about to let that bastard Brickwell think Nyssa is alone out here without backup.” But Fox wasn’t going to share that little tidbit with Laurel.

 

“Why are you in the outfit though?” Surely Sara could have conned Nyssa into it.

 

“Nyssa’s too tall.” Fox replied seemingly reading Laurel’s mind. “These pants make her look like Urkel.”

 

Laurel smiled at the image. But still having seen the woman’s wardrobe, “Like she doesn’t have a pile of her own leather pants, try again.”

 

“It’s a symbol. The Canary really freaks some of these guys out worse than the Arrow.” She shrugged, “Probably because your sister tends to break bones when she’s sexually frustrated.”

 

Laurel held up a hand, “Never use the words sexually frustrated in conjunction with discussing my sister in front of me again.”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“Don’t.” Laurel looked her up and down, “Seriously though why are you dressed like that? You could have just thrown on the mask. You and Sara have a similar enough build…”

 

“I lost a bet okay?” Fox finally huffed. “Your sister is a damn hustler.”

 

Laurel laughed. “Since she was three and tricking kids out of their fruit snacks at day camp. You really shouldn’t bet against a Lance.”

 

Fox gestured towards her outfit, “Yeah I get that.” She adjusted the corset. “I have no idea why she wears this thing.”

 

“Because a leather vest is so much better?”

 

“Hey the twins always stay where they’re supposed to in my outfits.” She poked at one of her breasts, “This is just insane. I punched a guy earlier and one almost popped out. Your sister is insane.”

 

“Again I could have told you that.” Laurel smirked, “Maybe that’s why she wears it, you know guys get distracted if they think a girl is going to flash them. It’s all more of that vigilante subterfuge and trickery.”

 

“We’re not really vigilantes you know, despite what Sara’s trying to do here,” Fox pointed out.

 

“If it quacks like a duck.”

 

“What is it with you Lances and the bird theme?”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes and turned back to her car. “Now that I know Sara isn’t out here trying to kill herself I’m going to head home. Your boss keeps insisting I meet her at the gym at an ungodly hour in the morning.”

 

“Hey you’re the one that can’t help but get herself kidnapped every five minutes it’s a wonder Nyssa hasn’t ordered you a giant glass bubble.” Laurel flipped her off. “Love you too Laurel!”

 

“Bite me!”

 

“Didn’t know you swung that way. What would Ted say if he heard you hitting me up for a tumble?” She tilted her head in thought, “He’s cute; I’d be up for it if you’re both willing to share.”

 

“I freaking hate you,” Laurel shouted as she slammed her car door shut. Soon she was backing out of the alley.

 

Fox chuckled and climbed back on the bike. She’d do another lap around the Glades before heading in for the night. Hopefully word would be out tomorrow that the Canary was back on the prowl.

 

The actual Canary was currently lounging in the bath. “Damn I missed this,” She sighed as she dipped down further into the steamy, lavender scented water.

 

“Careful of your leg,” Nyssa gently chided her.

 

Sara glanced over her shoulder at her companion, “It’s fine.” Just that morning she had been upgraded from her hard cast to a walking boot. Which much to Sara’s pleasure meant she could take baths again as the apparatus was easily removed for such activities. She wiggled her toes in the water and then slid her leg against Nyssa’s. “In fact at the moment it’s freaking fantastic.”

 

“I’ll admit I have missed being with you like this as well.”

 

“Such a shame all those weeks this massive tub was just wasted space,” Sara turned her head to nip lightly at Nyssa’s collarbone. “We’re just going to have to spend extra time in here to make up for it.”

 

“Indeed.” Nyssa brought her hands up and began massaging Sara’s shoulders.

 

She moaned, “God I love your hands.”

 

“Just my hands?”

 

“No, but they’re my favorites at the moment.”

 

Nyssa laughed. It was a careless sound that Sara was loath to admit she did not hear nearly often enough. Sara glanced down at her legs. She was extremely grateful that she was still able to share moments like this with Nyssa.

 

Nyssa kissed the nape of her neck, “Are you comfortable?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sara sighed. “Think we can get one of these installed in Nanda Parbat?”

 

Sara felt her smile against her skin. “We certainly have space for it,” Nyssa chuckled, “The electricity required to operate the jets may pose a challenge however.”

 

“When you become the Demon’s Head can you make everything less cave-y please?”

 

“Whatever you desire, Beloved.”

 

“You can keep the basics as far as the temple goes. I do love our rooms, just the ability to charge a cellphone without having to go on a quest down the mountain would be nice.” Outside of the equipment in Expediter’s lab, which was run off of several solar panels, the temple was sorely out of date when it came to modern technology. It had confused Sara at first because the penthouse where she had first spent time with Nyssa had every modern convenience one could think of.

 

“Father does cling to the old ways.”

 

“Yeah,” Sara muttered. Her back stiffened and she quickly sat up. “A little too much.”

 

The shift in the mood was palatable. “Ah we are not discussing Jacuzzi tubs any longer are we?”

 

Sara shook her head and carefully stood. Nyssa reached up and placed her hands on Sara’s slick hips to steady her. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. She leaned against the vanity in order to keep her weight off of her still healing leg.

 

Nyssa frowned. As it seemed their bath was over she opened the drain and stood up herself. Her skin flushed with warmth at the way blue eyes roamed over her body. Perhaps the mood wasn’t completely destroyed.

 

She reached out and selected a towel in order to dry off. The sooner she ascertained whatever was bothering Sara now the sooner they could get on with more pleasant activities. “What is troubling you?”

 

Sara looked away, “Your dad hasn’t made any moves lately.”

 

It was true; however Nyssa hadn’t thought it cause for concern up until this moment. “Both operations with Daniel Brickwell and Thea Queen are progressing well.”

 

“Yeah but it isn’t like him not to throw in a surprise or two.” Sara limped towards their bedroom. “He’s been too quiet.”

 

Nyssa slowly trailed behind her. She kept a careful eye on Sara’s gate so that she would be ready if the other woman were to falter. She really shouldn’t be walking around without her boot but Nyssa was not going to start that argument tonight. “Perhaps something else has captured his attention.”

 

“That’s another thing,” Sara said as she dug in her dresser for her night clothes. “You’re guessing. You don’t know what’s going on with him. It feels like he’s keeping you out of the loop. That’s not a good sign.”

 

“If my father suspected me of any disloyalty he would very much make his displeasure known, Sara.”

 

“Maybe this is his way of doing that.”

 

Nyssa pursed her lips. “Father is a great many things but subtle is not one of them.” And he certainly would not choose to employ the silent treatment.

 

Sara pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head. “Then why the radio silence?”

 

“We know he was angry with me for killing the Rabbit perhaps that coupled with some other mission?”

 

It was plausible but still, “I don’t like this Nyssa.”

 

“I could devise some reason to return to Nanda Parbat.”

 

“No,” Sara exhaled. “You shouldn’t go back there alone right now unless you have a clear invitation.”

 

“Very well. I shall contact Talia in the morning; if she is receiving the same treatment then we know that Father’s lack of focus here doesn’t signal my impending doom.”

 

Sara sat down on the bed. “When you put it that way I sound like a drama queen.”

 

Nyssa chuckled and sat down beside her. “Well...”

 

Sara smacked her on the stomach. “Can you blame me for worrying?” She ducked her head, “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You will never lose me, Sara.” Nyssa leaned forward and brought their lips together.

 

Sara smiled brightly when they finally separated long moments later, “Metaphorically speaking that is sweet and romantic but realistically, Nyssa.”

 

“Realistically, I shall be very…” She slipped her hand under Sara’s top, “Very…” She eased the garment over Sara’s head and flung it across the room, “Careful, never to leave your side, Beloved.” Nyssa pushed Sara down and on to her back. She then leaned over and brought her lips to the warm skin above her heart. “Now may I suggest we table this discussion for now and focus on more pleasurable pursuits?”

 

Sara tugged at the towel still tucked around Nyssa’s body, “If you insist.”

 

The next afternoon Roy walked into Verdant and was surprised to see Sin behind the bar. “What are you doing here?”

 

She held her arms out wide and smiled. “Working.”

 

That brought him up short, “Working?”

 

Sin frowned, “Yeah that thing where you give your time and someone else gives you money.”

 

“Here?”

 

Sin nodded, “I have to support my food habit. In that I need to eat every day and Big Belly Burger isn’t free. Thea offered me a job, I took it.”

 

“But you’re working here?” Roy took a seat at the bar.

 

“Yes, here at the bar we are currently in that your girlfriend owns.” She leaned in closer, “Did you get smacked on the head at your other job Abercrombie? This shouldn’t be that hard to understand.”

 

“I’m sorry I just didn’t think you were the bartending type.”

 

“I am whatever type that pays well that also doesn’t involve me getting arrested,” Sin replied. She turned and started filling a bin with cut limes. “Sara said she’s not going to bail me out again.”

 

“When did she bail you out the first time?” He knew Sin played it fast and loose when it came to things like laws and personal property but he didn’t realize she’d ever actually been caught.

 

She smiled over her shoulder at him, “I had a life before I met you Abercrombie.”

 

“Yeah sounds like a great one,” He snorted.

 

“Oh I know you of all people aren’t judging me for a little dust up with the cops.”

 

Roy chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He glanced around the bar. “Is Thea in the office?”

 

“No, she’s back at the mansion. They have that Q.C. thing there tonight.”

 

“Oh right.” He frowned at the fact that Sin seemingly knew his girlfriend’s schedule better than he did.

 

“You totally forgot about that didn’t you?” Sin turned and leaned on the bar, “Aren’t you supposed to be her arm candy?”

 

Roy groaned, “I really don’t have time to stand around and have a bunch of rich people assume I’m the help tonight.” With Oliver out of town he had to patrol his normal sector in the Glades and keep his eyes open for anything else shady that might be happening in the rest of the city. He was honored that Oliver trusted him enough to leave him on his own while the rest of the team took care of business in Central City, but it was a big responsibility and time consuming.

 

“So don’t dress like a scrub,” She shrugged. “And I think you can take one night off from playing Little Red Riding Hood.”

 

He scowled, he hated that nickname. “Have you been hanging out with Fox?”

 

Sin rolled her eyes, “She sort of lives with Sara who is like my sister so…”

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to pick up her bad habits.”

 

“Tell you what. I won’t call you fairy tale nicknames if you take a night off from both your jobs and go hang with your girlfriend like you promised you would.”

 

“Why do you care so much about whether I go to this thing or not?”

 

“Because I’m going to be the one Thea will call tonight to bitch about you if you don’t go.” Sin reached under the counter and pulled out a rag. “There’s a zombie movie marathon on satellite tonight, I do not have time for that.”

 

“Since when do you have satellite?”

 

She smirked, “Since I conned Nyssa into getting it installed in the Clocktower.” Now that most of the renovation was done she had moved back in. Sara needed someone she could trust to keep an eye on the place.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yep,” She nodded, “The magic words were: Sara would like that. You’d be surprised how well it works.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think I’d get far if I tried it.”

 

“Ah yeah no, she finds you annoying,” Sin laughed as she wiped down the bar.

 

“Great.” The psychotic assassin lady found him grating. That would definitely end well for him. He questioned Sara’s taste in women for the millionth time since Nyssa had first shown up in town.

 

Sin flipped the cleaning rag over her shoulder. “Pretty sure she wants to murder your boss so…”

 

“Right,” Roy moved towards the storage room. At least he wasn’t Oliver. Nyssa probably did want to murder him more than most people. Not being on that list was a win he supposed. “I’ll help you restock the beer cooler.”

 

“Then you’re going to go get cleaned up right? I seriously don’t want Princess interrupting my stories.”

 

“Your stories? You sound like an old lady,” Roy called over his shoulder.

 

“A bad ass old lady though, right?” She shouted after him.

 

Later that evening Thea watched the bubbles racing to the surface of the champagne in her glass. “You could try to look like you enjoy this,” Walter Steele said as the sidled up beside her.

 

They were currently standing in the great room of the Queen Mansion. Various Queen Consolidated shareholders were mingling and taking advantage of the open bar in the corner. The first quarterly meeting after Oliver had finally wrested control of the company back was the following Monday. Tonight’s gathering was the kickoff for a weekend full of events designed to bolster investor confidence in the company. It was extremely important that everything went well.

 

So of course Oliver wasn’t there. And Roy was late. The men in her life were batting a thousand at the moment. Present company excluded of course.

 

“There’s a reason I decided to skip college and run a night club Walter,” Thea replied. She really didn’t mind representing the family on occasion, she owed her mom that much, but keeping the family business alive from day to day was Oliver’s calling not hers.

 

“And from what I hear you’re doing a remarkable job of it,” He said placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you Thea.”

 

She smiled. Walter had been there for her mom and her after everything with the Queen’s Gambit. He had a front row seat for her lowest moments. It felt good to hear the pride in his voice. He’d always be family after everything. “Thank you.”

 

“Any word on your brother’s arrival?”

 

Thea took a long drink from her glass, “Last I spoke with Felicity things were wrapping up quickly. They should be back in town Sunday afternoon, contracts for an alliance with a restructured S.T.A.R. Labs in hand. That should leave plenty of time for you to coach my brother up before the big meeting on Monday morning.” She turned to smirk at him, “Everyone knows you’re the one really running Q.C., I don’t know why you want to play Cyrano with Ollie.”

 

Walter chuckled. They were very fortunate that Oliver was able to beg him back to be the company’s C.F.O. “The name on the letterhead is Queen not Steele, Thea.”

 

“I love him but what does Ollie really know about running a business, Walter? Look I’m running his club now. He dropped out of how many colleges? He never finishes anything he starts.” She knew Oliver had grown to be a much better man than he was before the island but he still had a lot of bad habits. She was worried about what that meant for the company and for Walter in the long run.

 

“He’ll learn as he goes.”

 

“Sure.” She took a drink. “I just don’t want him to take advantage of you.”

 

Walter squeezed her shoulder, “It’s fine Thea. I’m well compensated for what I do and honestly I enjoy the fact that I am able to actually do something tangible for you and your brother after everything.”

 

Thea nodded.

 

“Your brother will prove himself to us all. I am sure of it.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“Let’s just concentrate on tonight, okay?” Walter waved a dark haired woman over. “Now this is one of our more recent investors. Who knows what she’s heard about your family so turn on the charm.”

 

“Sure thing,” Thea smiled. “I’ll be sure not to sacrifice a live chicken or anything in front of her.”

 

“Walter, it’s good to see you,” The woman said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her voice had a slight accent. She was shorter than Walter but a little taller than Thea, and the dress she wore could easily pay for this entire party.

 

Walter smiled, “You look wonderful tonight Miranda.”

 

“Thank you. You’re dashing as always.” She stood at arm’s length from Walter. “Bachelorhood suits you my friend. I’m surprised you allowed yourself to get drawn back into the Queen’s sphere of influence once you had finally broken free.”

 

Walter made a little choking noise, “The Queens are still family Miranda.”

 

“Your loyalty does you credit even if some would call it misguided, Walter.”

 

Thea fought not to roll her eyes. God, she thought she had left this fake, mean girl crap by the wayside once she graduated. She quickly schooled her features into a look of polite interest when Walter turned his attention back to her. The things I do for you Ollie…

 

“Thea Queen, may I introduce Miranda Tate.”

 

Thea held her hand out to the woman, “A pleasure Ms. Tate.” She looked familiar somehow though Thea was certain she had never laid eyes on her before tonight.

 

“I’m sure Ms. Queen,” Miranda replied once she had released her hand. Thea obviously the woman was going to be less than pleasant to deal with.

 

“Miranda hails from Gotham,” Walter provided to reduce the tension forming in the air.

 

Thea would try to be civil for his sake, “Ah how are you finding our city Ms. Tate?”

 

Dark eyes narrowed, “Lackluster in comparison, actually. Starling is a bit bland, you see. Nothing really distinguishes it from any other city. We could easily be in Chicago or Vancouver for example. Gotham has a life of its own. You’d never confuse it for anywhere else on Earth.”

 

“Starling has its charms I assure you.”

 

“Of course you’d think so,” She looked around the room. “Tell me is your brother planning on making an appearance this evening?”

 

“He’s wrapping up a contract in Central City at the moment,” Thea smiled. “The details of which I’m sure you and the others will be excited to hear about on Monday.”

 

“Speaking of, I should check in with Mr. White. Excuse me ladies,” Walter nodded to them both and stepped away. Thea could not believe he was leaving her alone with this shrew. She could not be held responsible if she decked the woman without Walter there as a buffer.

 

Miranda grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a long sip. She studied Thea for a moment, “So you’re Merlyn’s whelp.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I meant no offence,” Miranda smiled, though her eyes were cold. Thea was reminded of a school trip to the reptile section at the zoo. “Simply that I do hope you prove to be more stable than your father. For the sake of the business, of course.”

 

“Malcolm Merlyn was nothing more to me than a sperm donor.”

 

“Ah are you going to attempt to argue nurture versus nature Ms. Queen? Though the argument does have merit I’ve found in my experience that blood tends to win out in the end. Perhaps in your case your mother’s contribution to the mix will prove to be the stronger.”

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

“Miranda Tate,” The woman chuckled. “Do people often give you false names Ms. Queen? Paranoia doesn’t suit you.” She drained the rest of her glass. “Honestly, you are more like your father than you’d care to admit.” She smirked at a sputtering Thea and walked away.

 

“Oh Ollie owes me bigtime for this,” Thea grumbled under her breath once she finally regained her composure.

 

“Abercrombie so owes me for last night,” Sin told Sara as she slid a beer to her the next evening. Sara had swung by the club to give the younger girl some bartending tips. It was early yet, so things were slow for a Saturday night. Sara figured she had an hour or so before things really picked up and Sin would get distracted. She was planning on slipping downstairs later to run coms for Roy when he began his patrol and would need the cover.

 

“I was on the phone with Thea for over an hour last night. Over an hour. Do you know how many zombie kills I missed because his dumb ass didn’t show up where he was supposed to?”

 

“You should have had Nyssa spring for the deluxe DVR package,” Sara chuckled. “I’m sure he had a good reason.” Like Brick’s guys attacking a Triad drug shipment. Roy had been scrambling to keep the fallout from hitting any civilians. “Was Thea really mad?”

 

“Oh I was pissed,” Thea said coming up behind the blonde. She threw an arm around Sara’s waist. “I had to smooze alone. I hate smoozing to begin with but to be forced to do it on my own with no eye candy.”

 

Sara bumped her with her shoulder, “Thank god I am not you.”

 

Thea took a seat. “Still not one for the sensitive chats huh Sara?”

 

“Nope,” She took a long pull from her beer.

 

“Seriously how bad could it have been?” Sin asked. She set a bottle of water next to Thea. It was a party, granted a stuffy one but it wasn’t like Thea had been in lockup or anything serious.

 

Thea nodded her thanks and set to twisting the cap off. “It wouldn’t have been too terrible if not for this one stuck up bitch.” Sara glared at her. “Okay I know you hate that word but if you met Miranda Tate you would know it fits.”

 

Sara spat out the sip of beer she had just taken, “What did you just say?”

 

“What the hell, Sara?” Sin frowned. She had just wiped down the bar. She pulled a new rag out from under the counter and quickly cleaned up the mess.

 

Thea frowned, “I was just saying that you’d call this woman a bitch too.”

 

“No, her name.” Sara set down her bottle with a shaky hand. “What was her name?” Surely she hadn’t heard Thea right.

 

“Miranda Tate.” Sara groaned and began hitting her head on the bar. She managed to knock the beer bottle over. Sin was barely able to catch it before it rolled off the bar.

 

“Hey I just cleaned that, again,” Sin protested. “Stop it Sara.”

 

The blonde looked skyward, “Cursed. I am freaking cursed.”

 

Thea tapped her on the arm. “Let me guess, you know Ms. Tate?”

 

“Far better than I’d like.”

 

“I take it she’s not a normal boring business type?” Sin asked.

 

“No,” Sara pulled out her cellphone. “Normal is never a word I’d use to describe her.” She fired off a quick text to Nyssa telling her to meet her at Verdant ASAP. This wasn’t news to give out over the phone. Also as much as she hated the situation that was unfolding she couldn’t wait to see Nyssa’s face when she found out Miranda Tate was in town.

 

Message sent, she turned to smile at Thea, “You’re right about the bitch thing though. She’s the only woman in the universe that I’d apply that term to.”

 

“Great so another psycho rides into town,” Sin shook her head. “I have got to find some normal friends.”

 

“What normal person would want to hang with you?”

 

“Touché Princess. Touché.”

 

Forty-five minutes later Nyssa sat down on the vacant barstool next to Sara. “I am sorry I kept you waiting.”

 

Sara turned and smiled at her, “Actually you got here faster than I thought. I had you pegged for an hour at least.”

 

Nyssa leaned in and gave Sara a brief kiss. She tucked a bit of hair behind the blonde’s ear as she pulled away. “I do so love defying your expectations.”

 

“How’d you ditch Laurel?” Sara’s text had interrupted a training session.

 

“I simply mentioned how much you enjoyed being able to get in the tub again and inferred that you were messaging me for a repeat performance.” Nyssa smiled wolfishly, “Your sister is rather squeamish when it comes to sexual matters.”

 

“I think that’s just because we were involved in the matters you were inferring, Babe.” Frankly for all her jokes, Sara didn’t really want to hear about what Laurel got up to with Ted either. Squick was the word.

 

“Nevertheless it worked. She quickly made an excuse about needing to check in with her office.” Nyssa smiled at Sin who placed a bottle of water on the bar at her elbow as she passed their position to fill another patron’s drink order. “We’ll make up the time next session.”

 

“I’m sure,” Sara chuckled. She knew what it was like having Nyssa as an instructor; she was exacting to say the least. Though Laurel didn’t get the fringe benefits that she had enjoyed, too bad, so sad Sara wasn’t about to share.

 

Nyssa took a healthy drink from her bottle of water. Sara was distracted for a moment by the movement of the muscles of Nyssa’s throat. She was tempted to nip at the long tendon leading to the other woman’s jaw. Nyssa smirked when she caught her staring.

 

“So...”

 

Sara shook her head, “I’m sorry what?”

 

“Why did you summon me?” She set down the now half empty bottle of water. “Your sister has finally seemed to grasp the concept of throwing combos, so I do hope you had good reason to interrupt us.” She licked her lips, “Well good reason other than whatever had you so focused a moment ago. As pleasurable of an image as I’m sure it was; I do have a responsibility as Laurel’s teacher.”

 

Sara took a deep breath. Best to rip the Band-Aid off quickly, “Miranda Tate is in town.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Nyssa stood from her seat. “That’s….that’s…”

 

“Yeah,” Sara grabbed the bottle of water and finished it in one gulp. “She and Thea apparently had a nice chat at the Q.C. investors’ party last night.”

 

“Surely Thea Queen was mistaken.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the rest of the club over Nyssa’s shoulder, “Nope Miranda Tate is definitely in town. She just walked through the door in fact.”

 

Nyssa turned and made a beeline to the front entrance. “What madness has possessed you?” She hissed taking her target’s arm in a firm grip.

 

“Really Nyssa? Should we be seen together?” The woman rolled her eyes, “I am certain it shall raise questions you do not wish to answer.”

 

“I’ll risk it,” She replied beginning to steer them towards the stairs and the thankfully empty VIP lounge area. “If only to determine why you are darkening my door.”

 

“Your door? I thought young Ms. Queen was the proprietor of this establishment.” Sara joined them at the foot of the stairs. “Little Bird! I see you are moving better.”

 

“Well enough to kick your ass if you put one toe out of line,” Sara threatened. She was so not in the mood for this.

 

The woman looked back at Nyssa, “Sister, are you treating your beloved well enough? She seems out of sorts.”

 

Nyssa leaned in and growled in to her ear, “Talia, I swear to all that is holy if you are not silent and up these stairs in ten seconds I will cause a bloody scene.”

 

Talia smiled, “My you are both touchy this evening.” She flounced up the stairs.

 

Nyssa and Sara shared a look of exasperation before following. When they finally reached the lounge Talia had already settled herself into an overstuffed chair. The waitress assigned to the area was placing three tumblers on the table. Talia picked up the glass nearest her seat and took a sip. She nodded her approval and sent the waitress away.

 

She smiled at their approach. “Come sit. I took the liberty of ordering libations.”

 

“Gee thanks,” Sara grumbled. She flopped down on to a low couch across from the seat Talia had selected. Nyssa soon joined her, though she sat much more gracefully.

 

“You may choose not to believe this but it is good to see you both.”

 

Sara snorted and picked up her drink. She sniffed at the amber liquid. Scotch. “I didn’t poison it if that is why you delay,” Talia helpfully pointed out. This was going to be interesting. It seemed Talia wanted to play nice.

 

Nyssa however wasn’t in the mood, “Talia, what are you plotting?”

 

“Nothing sinister. We acquired the shares of Queen Consolidated legitimately. I am simply here to check on our investment.”

 

“We’re garrisoned in the city already.” Sara took a drink. Talia at least had ordered the good stuff. “Why did Ra’s send you when we’re here? Don’t you already have a billionaire to chase around a desk in Gotham?”

 

“I wasn’t aware you acquired a degree in finance while you were on that island Sara,” Talia snapped. Apparently the comment struck a nerve. Trouble in paradise perhaps? Talia tapped her chin in thought, “I was certain you never completed your formal education. You were failing prior to your little sojourn with your sister’s paramour, were you not?”

 

“Talia,” Nyssa growled.

 

“You are so touchy, Sister. I didn’t say anything about your little bird that wasn’t true.”

 

“Mind your tone.”

 

Talia held her hands up in surrender. She turned to Sara, “I am the face of our legitimate businesses that is the only reason that I am here.”

 

“And antagonizing Thea Queen last night was what?” She fired back.

 

Talia smiled over the rim of her drink, “You wouldn’t begrudge me a little fun would you?”

 

“You should tread carefully,” Nyssa told her, “She is aware there is a connection between us. If you’ve managed to garner her attention what shall happen when her brother returns?”

 

“Exactly what we wish to happen. He shall look into my background. Discover some inconsistences and become even more paranoid than usual. It should set him on edge. If he’s on edge he may become sloppy.”

 

“And if Father discovers your meddling?”

 

“What is there to discover?” Talia seemed rather unconcerned, “I am only monitoring our holdings as he asked. I can neither predict nor control Oliver Queen’s paranoid reactions to a challenge to his over-inflated sense of authority.”

 

But that was exactly what she was attempting to do. Nyssa shook her head, “You dance close to the edge.”

 

“No more than usual.” Talia took another drink, “In all honesty I needed this reprieve, Gotham is not entirely welcoming at the moment. That green haired lunatic gassed half of downtown the other day and Selina Kyle,” She spat the name as if it were poison, “Is back sniffing around.”

 

Nyssa finally picked up her drink and took a sip to try and hide her delight at that news. Only having to fight this battle for her legacy on one front for the time being would be superb. “Things not progressing with Bruce as you hoped?”

 

“Try to contain your glee, Nyssa.” Talia signaled the waitress for a refill. “Father’s plans continue even if mine have met with an insufferable delay. You are not safe.”

 

“Speaking of,” Sara interrupted. “When is the last time you heard from Ra’s?”

 

“I received my weekly information packet just the other day as normal.”

 

“But when is the last time you spoke to him directly?” Sara asked.

 

Talia pursed her lips, “It has been some time.”

 

Nyssa leaned forward in her seat, “For us as well.”

 

“And you assume Father is still displeased with you?” She nodded to the waitress who set another tumbler of scotch next to her and took the empty glass away.

 

“Oh I am certain that he is. But Sara thought perhaps that it might be something more.”

 

“It is good that you are wary,” Talia held her glass up in salute. “However word from the underground is that Damien Darhk has reared his head again. There was an incident in the Middle East. Sar’ab is to go hunting soon.”

 

Nyssa noticeably relaxed, leaning back in her seat once again, “Ah that would occupy Father.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So we shouldn’t be worried?”

 

“No, you should always fear my father, Sara.” Talia quickly finished her drink. “But in this instance he has more pressing concerns than whatever you and my sister may be getting up to here in your fine city.” She set the glass down, “Think of it as a brief reprieve for the coming holidays.”

 

“A gift from Santa huh?” Sara drawled.

 

“Call it what you wish but you should consider it a blessing.” Talia stood up, “Perhaps if this matter with Darhk goes on long enough, Father will forget his foolish obsession with Oliver Queen.” She placed a small collection of bills on the table. “If you’ll excuse me I believe I’ve had enough of the nightlife this evening.”

 

“How long do you plan on staying in town?” Sara asked before she could move away.

 

“The shareholders conference lasts until Wednesday afternoon.” Talia smirked, “Why do you wish to do lunch before I go?”

 

“I like knowing your whereabouts when you’re in my city,” Sara replied.

 

“Careful Sara, you’re beginning to sound like Mr. Queen.” Talia turned and walked off.

 

Sara looked over at a pensive Nyssa. “Okay you can tell me the truth.” Nyssa turned to her with a confused expression. “You’re totally adopted right?”

 

Nyssa chuckled, “Don’t I wish, Beloved. Don’t I wish?”

 

A couple of days later Oliver sat in a conference room at Queen Consolidated wishing he were anywhere else. Frankly, he was just about running on empty. He had barely gotten back from Central City when Digger Harkness had started dropping bodies. He and Roy thought they had the situation well in hand when A.R.G.U.S. got involved. Next thing Oliver knew Lyla was apparently in danger and Barry Allen was back in town wanting to do some kind of vigilante team up. He was sort of ridiculous acting like they were part of some Saturday morning cartoon.

 

It had been an exhausting few days. He had maybe an hour and a half of sleep before having to come to Queen Consolidated to prep for the day’s meetings. Oliver discreetly yawned into his hand.

 

“Are we boring you Mr. Queen?”

 

He swiftly sat up straighter. “Not at all. Just trying to determine the right strategy to tackle your concerns.” And then he got the added benefit of having to deal with one Miranda Tate once he showed up at Q.C. for the shareholders’ meetings. The woman was prickly to say the least. She reminded him of someone; he just couldn’t quite put his finger on whom.

 

“Shouldn’t you leave that to Mr. Steele? After all he is the one who actually has experience running a corporation of this size.”

 

“This is my family’s company Ms. Tate; I intend to remain hands on.”

 

“Admirable, though that sentiment may be, Mr. Queen. I don’t believe the board will tolerate it should your involvement prove to be detrimental to the bottom line.”

 

“It hasn’t been so far Miranda,” Walter interjected from the head of the table. “In fact the contract Oliver secured with S.T.A.R. Labs should increase profits by seven percent in the next quarter.”

 

“As long as Harrison Wells refrains from blowing himself up again,” Tate drawled. She shifted the pile of notes in front of her. “What about the clean energy initiatives proposed last quarter? My family has always placed a high value on environmentalism. I would hope this promising work hasn’t been abandoned to fund a reckless man’s further pipe dreams.”

 

Oliver fought not to grimace as he checked the time on his phone under the table. Only six more hours of meetings to go. God he hoped there were lots of thugs for the Arrow to punch tonight.

 

“So you’re an assassin? Like you get paid to kill people, that kind of assassin?”

 

Sara smiled at Barry Allen. Felicity had introduced them when Sara had met her in the Glades for a late lunch. Barry had joined them for the meal since Oliver was tied up in meetings and so he didn’t have any work to do on their case. Sara could see why Felicity liked him. He was funny and awkwardly charming. She also bet his enthusiasm annoyed Ollie, just a tiny bit.

 

They had just returned to the lair after their outing and Barry had expressed surprise that Sara was aware of Oliver’s night job. Felicity had then spilled the Canary beans, thus Barry’s confusion. “That’s typically how it works, yes.”

 

Barry turned to Felicity, “And you and Oliver are okay with her?”

 

“Sara is our friend,” She chuckled as she settled into her chair and flipped on the monitors, “And you know Oliver has levels as to what he’s okay with at any given time.”

 

“I promise I only kill bad people these days, if it makes you feel any better,” Sara grinned. She took a seat on one of the work tables. Her leg was much better but it was beginning to ache a bit. Maybe she should take it easy tomorrow. Stay in bed; convince a certain Heir to the Demon to stay there with her.

 

Barry swallowed, “Meaning you’ve killed not-bad people?”

 

“Not on purpose.” Sara bit her lip, “I mean if I have I totally thought they were bad at the time...probably.”

 

Barry leaned against the case currently holding his Flash costume. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to all this.”

 

“From what you’ve told me about everything that’s happened to you since you woke up I think Sara’s unconventional career path isn’t really that hard to reconcile in comparison.” That was the truth. Sara had seen some weird things since she joined the League, what Felicity told her Barry could do, well that just added to the list.

 

“True.” He looked over at Sara, “You can’t like turn into smoke, or say a shadow monster, or anything creepy right?”

 

“Not the last time I checked.”

 

“Sara’s cool, Barry. Now knock it off you’re embarrassing me,” Felicity teased.

 

“Can’t have that,” He smiled. He then turned to Sara, “Sorry if my questions offended you.”

 

Sara waved him off, “Nah, you’re fine Barry. You should have seen how my dad reacted at first.”

 

“Mainly because of Nyssa.”

 

“Nyssa?” Barry asked.

 

“Her girlfriend. Also an assassin,” Felicity explained. “Nyssa’s father kind of runs the secret cult of assassins, Sara’s a member of.”

 

“Not exactly secret if you go telling everyone Smoak,” Sara laughed.

 

“There are assassin cults?”

 

“Just the one. Though FYI we don’t really like to refer to the League of Assassins as a cult.”

 

Felicity shook her head, “I think one is more than enough no matter what you call it.”

 

Barry smirked, “Do you have a secret assassin cult handshake?”

 

“Do you have a secret vigilante club handshake?” Sara fired back.

 

Barry thought about his little training session the other day with Oliver. “Nah we just shoot each other with arrows in friendship.”

 

Sara smiled, “Same.”

 

“Okay if you two start singing We Are the World I am out,” Felicity chuckled.

 

“You’re the one that told me I needed to hang out with people other than Nyssa. Don’t be mad because Barry finds me awesome.”

 

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at Sara, “I don’t think I ever said that.”

 

“You implied it.”

 

“When?”

 

Sara thought about it, “Okay maybe that was Oliver.”

 

“What was me?” The man himself asked as he came down the stairs.

 

“You’re the guy that shot me the other day,” Barry replied sensing that Oliver wouldn’t like their previous topic of conversation.

 

“Are you still complaining about that? You healed practically two seconds after it happened.”

 

Sara held up her booted foot, “Must be nice.”

 

“I definitely won’t complain about accelerated healing,” Barry smiled. “My grocery budget has gone through the roof though.”

 

“Felicity did you find anything on Miranda Tate?” Oliver asked tossing his coat on the table next to Sara. He then reached up to loosen his tie.

 

Felicity pulled up a headshot of Tate on one of the screens. “She’s got her fingers in a lot of pies. Investments in Lex Corp, Kord Industries, Ferris Air and Wayne Enterprises just to name a few. But it all seems legit. She invested family money that she inherited. Wisely too, smart lady even if she’s lacking in social skills. Nothing rings suspicious.”

 

Sara was surprised Felicity’s search hadn’t triggered any red flags. She knew for a fact that there should be some gaping holes in Miranda Tate’s background. Something felt off. Felicity was too good to have missed them.

 

“She’s clean,” Felicity continued, “Well unless you count her taste in men.”

 

“Oh?” Barry asked.

 

“Yeah she’s apparently on again off again arm candy of one Bruce Wayne.” A picture of Tate and Wayne in formal wear now filled the screen.

 

Oliver untucked his shirt. “That guy’s a dick.”

 

Sara turned to him, “Really?” She had met Bruce and he was actually a nice guy if a bit broody for her tastes. And she knew for a fact that he and Ollie had way more in common than big bank accounts.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve met him a couple of times at charity events. He’s always bragging about bedding this girl or that girl. Oh hey look at my new Bugatti. This suit cost the GNP of a third world country...” He trailed off when he noticed the looks on Felicity and Barry’s faces.

 

“What?” Oliver asked. “I don’t act like that anymore.”

 

“Read any of your own press lately?” Barry chuckled.

 

“Okay but when I act like an entitled asshole now it’s only for cover. Wayne is really like that.”

 

“Note to self, avoid Bruce Wayne.”

 

Oliver nodded, “Trust me, Barry, you’d hate that guy.”

 

“I think he might surprise you someday Ollie,” Sara snickered.

 

“Do you want to share with the class Ms. Lance?” Felicity asked. She got the feeling Sara knew something.

 

“I’m just saying that people can change.” Sara shrugged, “God knows we have.”

 

“True,” Oliver conceded. “Anything on Harkness’ weapons supplier?” He asked Felicity swiftly getting back to business.

 

“My facial recognition software got a possible hit from a traffic cam on 52nd Street. From satellite imaging on the surrounding neighborhood it looks like he’s parked near an abandoned warehouse.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Fifteen minutes.”

 

Barry turned to him, “It’s worth taking a look.” When Oliver nodded Barry smiled and in an instant was standing now dressed in his costume.

 

“Well damn,” Sara chuckled.

 

“I get to sleep in an extra twenty minutes every morning,” He smirked.

 

Five minutes later he and Oliver made their way up the back staircase after Oliver dressed at a more conventional speed. Once the back door closed behind them Felicity swiveled in her seat to face Sara, “Okay now that they’re gone you want to tell me what you know about Miranda Tate?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Roy saw you and Nyssa with her the other night.” Sara opened her mouth but couldn’t come up with anything to say. “Now for one thing I know your girlfriend isn’t one to socialize with random strangers in bars. For another there are bus sized gaps in her personal history before she appeared in Gotham six years ago, so that leads me to believe that Ms. Tate isn’t what she seems.”

 

Sara shook her head, she didn’t want to lie but she couldn’t tell Felicity the whole story. Not yet. “Let’s just say that Nyssa and I know her very well.”

 

“Is she dangerous?”

 

“Not to Oliver.” Talia wouldn’t do anything that could be perceived as a direct attack on him and potentially draw Ra’s’ ire. She’d stick to annoying Ollie at board meetings. “Her investment in Queen Consolidated is on the up and up.”

 

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose, “But she has ties to the League, which means that her money probably has ties to it as well.”

 

“The League has a lot of money flowing through honest businesses. Not every task The Demon’s Head takes on is a paying one. They use such investments as a way to subsidize the League’s operations.”

 

“I don’t think Oliver is going to be real excited to hear that his family’s business is contributing to Nyssa’s family’s bank account.”

 

“Yeah I doubt it,” Sara shook her head, “If I know Miranda there’s nothing he can do at the moment to change it though.”

 

Felicity chewed her bottom lip, “Is there something you or Nyssa could do?”

 

“Maybe, but it would take some time. Any money Miranda put into Q.C. is there because Nyssa’s dad wants it there. He’s not the kind of guy that is used to people telling him no.”

 

Felicity nodded, “Okay. We’ll keep it between us for right now.”

 

That surprised Sara. “Seriously?”

 

“You understand how the League works better than anyone I know except your girlfriend. I have to trust your opinion. I also trust you to watch Oliver’s back. That includes his family’s legacy.”

 

“I won’t let Queen Consolidated get in a bad way, Felicity.”

 

“I know so there’s no reason to tell Oliver about this yet,” She turned back to her monitors. Oliver and Barry should be getting close.

 

“What about Roy?”

 

“I told him I’d handle it. He won’t say anything to Oliver without my giving him the go ahead.” Felicity smirked, “Besides he’s still scared of Nyssa.”

 

“Thank you,” Sara breathed.

 

“Please don’t give me reason to regret this, Sara.”

 

“I won’t,” Sara promised. She’d make sure this ended well for everyone she loved or die trying.

 

Just then Diggle’s voice came in over the communications system. “Felicity, I’m about to bring Lyla to you so I can catch up with Oliver and Barry.”

 

“Got it. Tell Lyla I bought some of those wasabi chips she likes.”

 

“Thanks Felicity.”

 

Sara hopped down from the table, “Well I guess that’s my cue.”

 

“You know you don’t have to leave just because Lyla’s going to be here.”

 

Sara pat Felicity on the shoulder, “Maybe she won’t arrest me on sight because of my ties to all of you but I don’t want to put any additional stress on her when she’s already in the middle of a bad situation.”

 

They had seemed to have fallen into a weird grey area as far as A.R.G.U.S. was concerned. Sara was sure they knew exactly where she and Nyssa were but they were making no effort to attempt to capture them while they were in Starling City. Whether that was on Lyla’s orders or from someone higher on the food chain Sara didn’t know. Either way she wasn’t going to push her luck with Agent Michaels.

 

“Call me if you need anything. I can send Nyssa or Fox in as backup should you or Lyla need it.”

 

“We’re just going to hang out in the lair,” Felicity replied, “What will we need backup for?”

 

“Maybe another snack run?” Sara smiled.

 

“That’s what Roy is for.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lances and Oliver get caught in someone else's trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in writing fluffy stuff and then awesome things in real life happened, AKA, I totally met Gail Simone you guys! I was a complete dork but it was awesome!  
> In other news, that trailer…MY BABIES ARE BACK…I was afraid Nyssa wouldn't know Sara was brought back but there she was in the background when Sara came out of the pit. WOOT! Though why does some scrub ninja have a sword to her throat? I swear to god if they kill her...grumble-cuss...Nerdy-smash! Oh god please, please, please do not kill Nyssa show! Save Adorable Fry Face 2Kforever! (Apparently my dork has transferred to this note)  
> Anyway, here you go jumbo chapter. Hope you like it.

 

 

“I think Thea is cheating on me,” Roy sputtered out in the middle of their early evening shift. Verdant was quiet tonight. Winter had arrived in full force over the weekend blanketing the city in snow. Not many people wanted to risk the weather to get their drink on apparently.

 

Sin whirled around to glare at him, “Are you high right now?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Fall off a building? Slip on some ice? Hit your head?”

 

“No!”

 

She threw a cleaning rag at his face. It connected with a splat. She really thought he would have better reflexes than that. Maybe he had hit his head and just didn’t remember. “Well something has to be physically wrong with you for that much stupid to come out of your mouth.”

 

“No, Sin listen to me.” He actually looked upset.

 

She sighed and propped her hip against the bar. She waved her hand in a “go ahead,” motion. She just knew she was going to regret this.

 

“I think it’s been going on for a while now. Before that investors party I missed, her schedule was already getting weird…”

 

Sin couldn’t help but interrupt, “Weird how?”

 

Roy ran a hand through his hair. “She’d stay out late on her nights off. When she was working Thea still wouldn’t come home on time. When I asked she’d say she was spending extra time here after shifts.”

 

“Well damn Abercrombie what did you expect her to do sit around at home twirling her thumbs while you ran around the city playing captain save a ho?”

 

Roy tightened his jaw. “I am trying to help people.”

 

“I know that,” Sin sighed. “And Thea knows it too. She’d never hold it against you or use it as an excuse to cheat on you. I can’t believe you’d even suggest it.” Sin knew how Thea spent her nights and she knew for a fact that it wasn’t fooling around behind Roy’s back. Not that he’d be very happy about her sneaking around punching fools in the face while wearing head to toe black leather. She looked Roy up and down; well he would probably enjoy that part.

 

“But here’s the thing ever since that party she has been out every night. And since I know your work schedule I know for a fact that she hasn’t been with you.” Roy’s shoulders slumped, “I think I’m losing her.”

 

“I will never admit to saying this, ever, but Thea is a nice girl so it’s not outside the realm of possibility that she has friends other than me,” Sin supplied. “No way they are as cool as me though.”

 

“But…”

 

“No,” Sin walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “For some strange reason Thea loves you. Whatever she’s doing at night it isn’t another guy.”

 

Roy’s tension seemed to deflate a little, “Think so?”

 

“I’m sure she’ll tell you what she’s up to eventually.” And your pretty little head will probably explode. Sin kind of hoped she was there for the fallout, with popcorn.

 

Across town Oliver’s head was pounding after another day of meetings, the division heads were pushing to get things wrapped up so that they could start their holiday breaks early. He rubbed his temples. “Long day?” Diggle chuckled from the driver’s seat. He had just picked Oliver up at the Q.C. building.

 

“I now remember why I dropped out of five business schools,” He groaned as he leaned his head back against the seat.

 

“I thought that was the parties and the girls?”

 

Oliver smirked, “Okay that may have had something to do with it too.”

 

Digg made a left turn. He was going to drop Oliver off at Verdant before taking care of some personal errands. “Isn’t Steele doing all the heavy lifting?”

 

“He is, but Walter can’t do everything. He’s got me working with PR and Marketing at the moment.”

 

“Has he met you?” Digg snorted.

 

The sound Oliver made was almost a whimper, “Daytime me is a people person.”

 

“The parties and the girls should have helped prep for that at least.”

 

“Not as much as you’d think.” Before Digg could reply Oliver’s phone rang. He looked down at the screen to see Laurel’s name. That was weird. Laurel wasn’t in the habit of calling him much lately. You’d think she and Nyssa actually were sisters the way she was holding a grudge. He thumbed the answer button, “Laurel?”

 

“Hey, who’s your favorite Lance sister?”

 

“Wha…”

 

“Before you say Sara,” Laurel interrupted him, “Because I know on most days it’s Sara, let me just tell you that I have a credible lead on one Daniel Brickwell.” She sounded incredibly pleased with herself.

 

Oliver sat up in his seat, “How credible?”

 

“Two uniforms picked up a guy named Leo Watkins last night on aggravated assault and extortion charges. He was attempting to strong arm protection money from a liquor store owner. The store is on the edge of the Glades.”

 

“And it was on Brick’s orders?”

 

“Bingo. It’s also a parole violation. Watkins is only twenty three and this is his third strike. He goes down for this he doesn’t see the outside of a jail cell until he’s a very old man,” Laurel told him. “He’s willing to give us Brick. His hideout, his associates, his entire operation, everything is on the table if the feds give him immunity and a new life.”

 

“Are the feds willing to play ball?”

 

“Marshals are supposed to arrive within the hour,” Laurel replied. “If you want a private meeting before then you should swing by. I’m sure we can come up with a little distraction to keep my dad occupied for ten minutes or so.”

 

Oliver signaled for Diggle to make a U-turn, “I’ll only need five.”

 

“Are you going to be able to make it to dinner?” Sara asked as she walked up the stairs towards the front entrance of her dad’s precinct.

 

“I should arrive in time. I’ll meet you at the restaurant,” Nyssa replied. She had been gone a couple of days on a quick job and was currently fighting traffic to make it back into the city. Apparently no one in this area knew how to properly drive in the snow. After glaring at a driver who had the gall to attempt to cut her off she asked, “Are you certain your father is comfortable with my attending? This is a celebration of his accomplishment after all. I do not wish to taint the happy affair.”

 

“Nyssa, it’s fine.” Sara waved at a couple of uniforms who were making their way out of the building. Shift had just changed so there weren’t a lot of people milling around the place. “I already told Dad you were going to be there tonight. He was great about it.”

 

“Would that be because Ted Grant will also be in attendance?”

 

“Could be,” Sara chuckled. Her dad was having a hard time letting go of the whole former vigilante whose associate got Laurel kidnapped thing. On the plus side it really did help him ignore the trained killer who was dating his other daughter thing. “At least if he’s glaring at Ted he’s not glaring at you.”

 

“Very true.” She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. “I am about half an hour out if traffic remains this heavy the entire way.”

 

“Great. If I know my dad it will take me at least twenty minutes to pry him from behind his desk. We’ll probably make it to the restaurant around the same time.”

 

“Until then, Beloved.”

 

“Drive safe,” Sara replied. She hung up the phone and stepped inside the building.

 

The sergeant working the desk waved her towards the stairs, “Sorry I haven’t gotten the public elevator fixed yet Little Lance. Otis doesn’t want to send anyone in the snow.”

 

Sara smiled at the man, “Don’t worry about it Hank. I’m tough.”

 

“Well just take it slow on the stairs for my sake.” He stood and stretched, “I’d hate to get back from my smoke break to find you laid out on the floor.”

 

“You really should quit smoking.” She had been telling him that since she was a kid. Hank was still somehow a pack a day man, even after all these years. It was part of the reason he worked the desk. The guy couldn’t run anymore but he was this close to retirement so they put him on the desk and let him take frequent smoke breaks out back.

 

The man laughed, “And you should quit giving your poor father an ulcer getting hurt all the time.”

 

“Touché Hank, touché.” She turned and started making her way to the stairs.

 

“Good to see you kid,” He called after her.

 

Sara smiled as she walked into the bullpen. The Lance family may have been small and a little broken but they were always surrounded by good friends. Sara’s smile got wider as she saw her dad speaking to two of the detectives at their desk. She made her way over.

 

“Sorry we already got hit for girl scout cookies and the charity popcorn tubs,” A statuesque blonde told her. She was clearly new. Sara would have remembered seeing the woman before, she was striking.

 

Quentin and the blonde’s partner turned to see who she was talking to. “That’s the Cap’s daughter kid,” The older detective growled.

 

“How was I supposed to know?” The blonde snapped, “Besides I thought the ADA...”

 

“I have two girls,” Quentin interrupted. He winked at Sara, “This is my rowdy one.”

 

“I’ve been in a court prep with your other one I’d say they’re both rowdy,” The blonde mumbled.

 

Quentin shook his head, though he couldn’t really argue. Laurel was a little intense when it came to prep. “Hey, Sara.”

 

“Hi Dad,” She nodded to the other two before focusing on him again. “You almost ready to go?”

 

“Go?” Quentin shook his head in confusion.

 

“Do not tell me you forgot about dinner. The whole thing is in your honor.”

 

“Christ family drama, come on rook let’s go grab some coffee.” The older detective took his partner by the arm.

 

“I haven’t been a rookie for a few years Elliot.”

 

“I was in uniform when you were in diapers Peck.” The blonde rolled her eyes but let herself to be pulled away.

 

Sara poked her dad in the chest. “Please don’t tell me I have to tell Laurel you forgot about dinner. She made these reservations weeks ago.”

 

“Of course not,” Quentin huffed. “I just didn’t realize what time it was.”

 

Sara looked around, “Where is she anyway? Laurel told me to meet her here.”

 

He pointed at the ceiling, “Upstairs, she’s in interrogation with a perp.”

 

“So I have to drag both of you away from work? Great.”

 

Quentin rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s not like the perps consult us about our evening plans before they break the law, Sara.”

 

“Is Laurel part of those plans?” Oliver asked as he walked up to the pair of them.

 

“What are you doing here Queen?” Quentin grumbled. Like his night wasn’t bad enough with his impending dinner with Raatko and Grant. Well, okay Raatko wasn’t that bad but still he did not need quality time with Oliver Queen on top of things.

 

“I need Laurel’s help with a legal matter,” Oliver replied.

 

“You’ve got an army of lawyers Queen, why do you need to bug Laurel with whatever this is?”

 

“It’s for a charity project we’re working on together.” He sheepishly ducked his head, “And she uses smaller words when explaining this stuff to me,” Oliver grinned. Sara had to give it to him; he played the idiot playboy role well when he had to.

 

Quentin rolled his eyes, but a glance at the clock did tell him Laurel was due for a break. If he timed this right Laurel could chat with Queen for a sec, they’d miss the reservation and then he and the girls could go grab a quick bite at the deli on the corner. It wasn’t exactly like they planned but this way he didn’t have to eat with Grant or Raatko so it was a win in his book. “Let me go upstairs and see if I can pry her away.”

 

“Upstairs?” Oliver asked. “When you brought me in on that bogus vigilante charge I was interrogated down here.” He shook his head, “Why is Laurel upstairs?”

 

“VIP wing Queen,” Quentin huffed, “For once in your life you didn’t rate.” He turned to leave the bullpen when a man in a navy windbreaker walked up to him.

 

“Captain Lance,” The man began, “Do you have a minute to go over the paperwork for transferring the prisoner to our custody?”

 

Quentin looked over at Sara, “This won’t take too long. I’ll grab Laurel in a second. We’ll be out in thirty minutes tops.” He glanced back at the clock. “Too bad we’ll miss our reservation.” By the time they got out of there it would definitely be after eight. Quentin smiled, so long awkward dinner, hello pastrami on rye.

 

“No problem Daddy, we told you it was at eight because we know how you are.” Sara smiled, “The reservation is actually for eight forty-five, plenty of time.”

 

“Oh,” Quentin’s smile fell. “That’s great honey. Grant and Raatko know?”

 

Sara smirked as if she had known his plan all along, “Ted and Nyssa should be waiting at the restaurant when we get there.”

 

“Great. Just great,” Quentin muttered as he went over to speak with the waiting marshal.

 

“He never had a chance,” Oliver chuckled.

 

“Nope,” Sara turned to look at him, “So why do you really want to see Laurel?”

 

He shrugged, “Legal stuff.”

 

“Uh huh,” Sara replied. She lowered her voice, “Let me guess, this guy upstairs knows something about one of your projects, maybe Brick?”

 

“Am I that predictable?” Sara just smirked in reply. “You hear anything while you were talking to your dad?”

 

Sara held up her hands, “No, everyone’s really tight lipped about this Brick guy.” The cops were being smart about things for once. If word got out Brick would be in the wind before anyone could blink. “Not that I was trying to find anything out. I am just here to take my dad to dinner. That is if he and Laurel ever wrap this up.”

 

Meanwhile Digg turned up the radio to hum along with the song currently playing. He was on his way to pick up dinner for Lyla before heading back to the Foundry. She was still on bedrest until her next checkup in two weeks. She was chafing at the inactivity but he wasn’t about to let her defy doctor’s orders just yet. Lyla had been seriously injured in Harkness’ little rampage. Digg didn’t take that lightly. They had a little girl who was counting on them both. Lyla would just have to suffer through the pampering for a little while longer, starting with dinner. Speaking of, he hit speed dial three on his phone.

 

“Hello?” Felicity’s voice replaced the R&B tune playing through the speakers.

 

“Hey Felicity, I just dropped Oliver off at the precinct and was on my way to pick up some dinner for Lyla.”

 

“Oh please tell me you’re about to offer to get me something too? I’ve been working on these server upgrades for hours.”

 

Digg laughed, “That’s exactly what I’m doing. Tapas good for you?”

 

“You are gentleman and a hero, Sir.”

 

Digg slowed to the stop at a red light, “I’m almost at the restaurant. I’ll pick up Lyla’s order and put in another for you. I’ll grab that one when I swing back your way.”

 

“Again hero. We need to get you a suit and a mask.”

 

“You know I’m not about all that leather…” Digg’s voice trailed off as a passing convoy of military style vehicles blew through the light past him going in the opposite direction. “Felicity, do you have the police band back online?”

 

“Yeah, it never went offline technically we have an old school scanner in the lair too. Oliver didn’t always have the benefits of my genius.”

 

“Any chatter about a military convoy coming through town? Or S.W.A.T. call outs?”

 

“No why?”

 

“Something doesn’t smell right,” Digg made a quick U-turn. “Dinner may have to wait.”

 

“I’ll call Lyla.”

 

Back at the precinct Sara was throwing paperclips at Oliver. “Stop staring at my dad.” The pair had taken over a set of empty desks in the bullpen. Sara needed to sit down as her leg was beginning to bother her and Oliver didn’t want to go into Quentin’s office just in case anyone said anything useful out here.

 

“I need to know what the marshal is telling him,” Oliver hissed at her as he batted a paperclip from the air.

 

Sara leaned forward, “I get that you’re reading lips but my dad catches you staring and he’s liable to arrest you. Or shoot you.”

 

“I can’t read lips without staring.”

 

“Try to be less obvious with it then.”

 

Oliver turned to look at Sara, “How exactly?”

 

Before Sara could reply the building began to shake. “What the hell?” The sound of gunfire rang out from downstairs.

 

Quentin and the marshal ran past them. “You two stay here.” Sara and Oliver shared a quick look before following.

 

None of them got far. Two uniforms were backing up the stairs firing at someone on the stairs below them. One of them was hit. He fell to the ground. Quentin reached down and grabbed the man beneath the shoulders and drug him back the way they came. Oliver stepped up to help him. “Thanks, Queen.” Oliver nodded.

 

“What’s the situation?” Quentin asked the other officer.

 

“Some asshole just rammed a jeep into the lobby. Then these paratrooper looking guys stormed in behind it shooting.” The second officer, her nametag said Banks, replied. She knelt down to check on her partner.

 

“Looks like it hit his vest,” Oliver told her. “Must have cracked a rib and he passed out from the pain.”

 

Movement in the back hallway caused them all to turn. Quentin and Officer Banks pointed their guns. Oliver and Sara tensed.

 

“They’re taking the first floor,” Elliot, the older detective from earlier, called out as he came into view. He pointed to his partner who had her gun trained on the hallway as she walked backwards towards them. “We barely made it to the back stairs.”

 

“Anyone follow?”

 

Detective Elliot shook his head, “Didn’t look like they knew the stairs were there or cared. They were concentrating on the main floor.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Why attack a police station for one? For another if you’re going to you want to secure the building and all the armed cops in it as quickly as possible. They don’t seem to be coming this way,” Sara noted.

 

“I don’t even want to know why you got such insight Little Lance,” Detective Elliot replied.

 

“Doesn’t matter we’ve got to get down there and help,” Quentin growled heading towards the main stairs.

 

The marshal shook his head, “You won’t get five steps on those stairs.” He picked up a stapler from one of the desks and creeped over to the stairwell. He tossed the stapler. As soon as it hit the stairs with a loud clank a round of automatic fire burst out.

 

“We’re stuck up here.”

 

Quentin shook his head, “Then we take the back stairs.”

 

“And call for help,” Sara pulled out her cell phone. If Nyssa’s earlier estimate about only being half an hour away was right, she’d be back in town at least by now. She frowned when she went to dial, “I don’t have a signal.”

 

Oliver checked his phone, “Neither do I.”

 

“That’s crazy there’s a tower less than a block away,” Quentin grumbled as he looked at his own phone.

 

Oliver clenched his fist, “They’re jamming the signal so no one can call out.”

 

“I still don’t understand why someone would do this,” Officer Banks said shaking her head.

 

“Can’t predict crazy kid,” Detective Elliot replied patting her on the shoulder.

 

“Those guys looked military, organized, not crazy.”

 

“There’s something here that they want,” Sara guessed. “And whatever it is they think it’s on the main floor.”

 

“Aren’t the holding cells on the main floor?” Oliver asked.

 

“Son of a bitch, they’re here for Watkins,” The marshal cursed. He turned and ran for the stairs.

 

Oliver looked at Quentin, “The guy you’ve got in VIP upstairs?”

 

“With Laurel?” Sara added.

 

“Awe crap,” Quentin groaned. He turned to follow the marshal. He heard more gunfire as he neared the stairs. He saw the marshal take a round in the leg and stumble into the wall. Why didn’t the idiot take the back stairs? Quentin had to get him out of there. He was two steps into the stairwell when something hit the landing with a clank.

 

“Grenade,” Oliver who had been following him shouted. He grabbed Quentin and pulled him back towards the bullpen. The blast from the small explosive knocked them both off of their feet.

 

“Dad! Ollie!” Sara rushed over to them.

 

Oliver moaned and rolled to the side. Sara knelt down to check on Quentin who wasn’t moving. “Dad?” She shook his shoulder but got no response. She checked his pulse. It was strong. Sara looked him over for any wounds. It looked like the problem was a quickly swelling bump on his head. He must have hit it on one of the desks when they fell. There also was blood on his shirt but when she pulled it open she couldn’t find a wound.

 

“It’s not his,” Oliver groaned. “It’s mine.”

 

Sara turned to look at him. Oliver was holding a hand to his side. Blood was dripping in a steady stream over his fingertips. “I took some shrapnel.”

 

“Ollie!”

 

“I’ll be fine,” He smiled. “It’s just a scratch”

 

“You’re bleeding all over the place,” She tisked. “Some scratch.”

 

“I’ve had worse, remember?”

 

Sara would never be able to forget. She nodded. “How bad is it really?”

 

Oliver grimaced, “I don’t think it hit any organs but it’s deep.”

 

She turned and shouted to the others, “Someone get me a first aid kit.”

 

The blonde detective from earlier, Heck or was it Weck, it was definitely an –eck of some kind, soon crouched beside them. She handed Sara a first aid kit. She began to pull packs of gauze out.

 

“Just give me enough to wrap it, keep it stable. We can’t pull this out of my side here. I’ll bleed out.” Sara nodded and did as he asked.

 

The detective reached down and grabbed Quentin beneath the shoulders when Sara was done wrapping Oliver’s wound. “Can you carry your friend?” She asked Sara.

 

Oliver nodded to her, “I can walk if Sara helps me.”

 

Sara looked him in the eye. That was going to hurt, but the look Oliver was giving her said that he could handle it. “Yeah, we got this. Are you alright with my dad?”

 

“No I just thought the Captain could use a hug,” The woman rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have come over here to pick him up if I wasn’t. Banks and Elliot will cover us.” She motioned to the officer and her partner who had their weapons trained on the main doorway to the bullpen. Banks' partner was sitting up with his gun drawn as well. Sara hadn’t even noticed that they had moved in her haste to take care of her dad and Oliver. “Let’s get them into your dad’s office.”

 

Digg had been just down the street when the jeep had rammed into the building. He hadn’t been able to catch up completely with the convoy so all he could do was watch as the assault began. The three other vehicles in the convoy parked blocking off the street. Digg swiftly pulled over and got out of the car. One of the men must have noticed him because soon he was rolling under the car to dodge a round of gunfire. “Son of a…”

 

He rolled onto his belly and returned fire. He tagged one guy in the shoulder but two more fired back at him as several others ran into the building. He wasn’t going to get near the place from this direction. He crawled to the rear of the vehicle and slowly slid out from underneath.

 

He tapped his cell phone as he ducked towards a nearby alley. “Felicity, we’ve got a problem.”

 

“Holy Crap,” Felicity exclaimed as Diggle filled her in on what was going on at the precinct. “And Oliver was inside?”

 

“Yeah,” Digg’s voice sounded strained. “Laurel had called him about some guy with information on Brick.”

 

“So Laurel and most likely her dad are trapped in there too?” She quickly started throwing supplies into a duffle bag. Spare ammunition for Diggle, her portable medical kit, and extra communication devices all went in.

 

“Yeah, you better call Sara.”

 

“I’ll do it on the way. Roy’s upstairs I’ll grab him and we’ll meet you with the van on the corner of ninth.”

 

“Okay,” Digg replied. He had a real bad feeling about this, “Felicity, I think you should hurry.”

 

The detective had left Sara and Oliver alone once she had deposited Quentin on the couch in his office. “So Brick is totally behind this,” Sara remarked as she rechecked Oliver’s wound.

 

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed. “What I don’t get is how these men think they’re getting out of here. The longer they take the more time S.C.P.D. has to block them in.”

 

“Maybe they weren’t planning on getting out.”

 

Oliver sucked in a pained breath as Sara packed more gauze around his wound, “I can’t believe Brick inspires that kind of loyalty.”

 

“Why not? This is the first guy that’s even been willing to turn on him and you and Roy have been pressing his men for months. Everyone else has been too scared to talk from what I hear.”

 

Oliver nodded, “Fear is a powerful motivator.”

 

“If these guys are on a suicide run then we have to get out of here before they start getting desperate.” She got up and tried the landline on her dad’s desk. There was no dial tone. “They cut the landlines as well,” She growled as she slammed the receiver down.

 

“Sara, we’ll get out of this.” She nodded but Oliver could tell that she was frustrated and worried about him and her father. “But to tell you the truth I don’t know how much help I can be.” He gestured to his side, “I can’t move like this.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Sara took a deep breath and then looked Oliver in the eye. “Nyssa knows I’m here. The attack has to be all over the news by now. She’ll hear about it and she’ll come for me. I’m sure Digg and Felicity know by now too. We just have to hold out until they pull a plan together.” She reached down and started removing the Velcro straps on her walking boot.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I have to go get Laurel. This will only slow me down.”

 

Oliver grabbed her arm. She did her best to ignore the bloody fingerprints he left on her sleeve. “You’re still hurt.”

 

“And you’re bleeding all over the place.” She placed her hand over his, “I’m the best option Laurel’s got right now.”

 

He stared at her for a long moment and then nodded. “Okay.” He held Quentin’s gun out to her. He had picked it up before they left the bullpen.

 

Sara shook her head. “Keep it. They don’t exactly have bows and arrows just lying around here.” She extended and then twirled a collapsible baton she had snagged off a desk in the bullpen. She nodded to where Quentin lay. “Take care of him until I get back?”

 

“As long as you promise to get back here in one piece and with Laurel.”

 

Sara stood up, wincing when she tried to put too much weight on her bad leg. “One piece may be an issue.”

 

“Try really hard.”

 

“I promise,” Sara nodded. “Two high notes for all clear?”

 

Oliver whistled, “Two low to confirm.”

 

“Try not to shoot any of my dad’s guys.” Sara pulled the door open a crack so she could see into the hallway. She could hear people moving around the bullpen. The path to the back stairs looked clear.

 

“Sara,” She turned back to look at him. “Don’t get shot.”

 

“I ever tell you that you worry too much Ollie?” Sara smiled and then slipped out the door.

 

Felicity pulled the van into an alleyway about a block from the precinct. “Jesus it’s a mess out here,” Roy muttered from the passenger seat. He was wearing most of his Arsenal costume already. However it was a good thing he hadn’t put on the rest as there were cops all over the street.

 

“Looks like someone was able to get word out of the building,” Felicity noted. “I keep trying Oliver’s cell but I’m getting nothing.”

 

“Maybe he’s too busy kicking ass to answer?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

The back door of the van opened and Digg climbed in. “Have you heard from Oliver yet?”

 

“We were just discussing that and no,” Felicity replied.

 

Digg reached for the duffle Felicity had packed earlier. He pulled out one of the communication devices and put it in his ear. He then reached in and began taking out ammo. “Roy finish getting dressed, we need to get eyes in the building.”

 

“How are we going to do that?” He asked as he squeezed between the seats to get in the back. He opened a smaller gear bag and pulled out his mask.

 

Felicity held up her tablet, “I’ve got the building plans from the city so we’ve got the basic layout.”

 

“I’ve been arrested enough times to know the basic layout,” Roy snorted. “Do we know how many guys are in there?”

 

“I counted fourteen going in earlier,” Digg told him. “I don’t know how many were in the jeep that rammed the place, so there could be more.”

 

“And that’s assuming the police and Oliver haven’t taken any of them out already.”

 

Digg reloaded his gun. “If Oliver were able to operate like normal I wouldn’t be worried but he’s going to be hampered in there by the sheer fact that none of those officers can see him acting like the Arrow.”

 

“That is if he’s still in one piece,” Roy added. He swallowed when he saw the look on Felicity’s face at that comment, “Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be, it’s a possibility we have to consider.” It was why she had packed the medical supplies after all she just hoped they weren’t needed.

 

There was a knock on the back of the van and then the rear doors opened again. “Some weather we’re having huh?”

 

“Fox,” Roy growled. She was dressed in a long leather trench coat, black of course, over her usual leathers in deference to the weather.

 

“Hey Little Red!” She smiled. “Felicity, Diggle.”

 

“This mean Nyssa is around too?” Digg asked.

 

“She’s on a roof with a great view of the building. She suggested I come and invite you guys up.”

 

“Is she with Sara?” Felicity asked. “I haven’t been able to reach her.”

 

“That’s the thing,” Fox swallowed. “Sara is in the building.”

 

“Oh crap.”

 

“Yeah. Is Legolas off scouting or something?”

 

Roy shook his head, “He’s in the building too, not in uniform.”

 

“Oh crap,” Fox echoed Felicity’s earlier sentiment.

 

“Yeah,” Digg tucked his gun into the back of his pants. He picked up the remaining communications devices. After a brief moment of hesitation he held one out to Fox.

 

She smiled and pointed to her ear, “I’m good; we can tap into your channel. Nyssa’s set too.” She looked at Felicity, “You really need to start mixing up your frequencies.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I’ll get right on that as soon as we save our friends. John you should take those for Sara and Oliver.”

 

Digg nodded and pocketed the device. “Felicity stay here and run comms. Keep trying to get Oliver or Sara on the phone and monitor the police band for intel.”

 

“Will do. Be safe…all of you.”

 

Digg gestured towards the back door. “Let’s go see your boss.”

 

Sara slowly eased open the door to the third floor. She hadn’t encountered anyone on the stairs. Her leg gave a twinge. It had taken her much longer than normal to get up the single flight of stairs. But slow and steady seemed to be working in her favor so far. Now if she could just find Laurel and get back downstairs without incident this would be cake. She heard voices from down the hallway. Neither was Laurel’s. She rolled her eyes; she just had to think it.

 

She slipped down the corridor keeping her back to one wall. After about ten feet the hallway made a ninety degree turn. Sara took a deep breath and then peeked around the corner. She saw two men in black fatigues going from door to door along the hallway. She didn’t even want to know how they got past the bullpen and up here.

 

The men’s movements were methodical. One would enter each room while the other covered the hallway. They were clearly searching for something or someone.

 

Sara silently watched as the men finally reached the door of what she knew to be the interrogation room. The first man eased the door open. “Hey girlie,” He called out and then stepped into the room.

 

Girlie? Did he mean Laurel? Sara moved forward as quickly as her leg would allow. The second man was still in the doorway to the room with his back to her. Idiot, you should have held a vantage point on both ends of the hallway.

 

She reached out and pulled the unsuspecting man into a choke hold. He struggled but she kicked out at his right knee with her good leg and used her leverage bringing him down just out of sight of the door. “Shhh,” She whispered in his ear as he struggled for breath. “Trust me this is a win for you.” Had she been at one hundred percent she would have done far more damage to bring him down.

 

“What are you…” She heard the first man cry out and then a crash. She released her target and rushed into the room.

 

Laurel was standing over the first man who was now crumpled on the floor. She was wearing a set of orange prison scrubs. She was also holding a severely dented, metal folding chair. She looked up, “Sara?” She dropped the chair with a clank.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Camouflage,” Laurel replied with a smile. “And it worked.” She kicked the man on the ground. “Idiot thought I was a perp.”

 

“Genius.” Sara pulled Laurel into a quick hug. “Just promise to only use your powers for good.”

 

Laurel shoved at her shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Saving your ass,” Sara replied reaching down to disarm the prone man.

 

“Yeah you didn’t do a great job of that sweetheart,” A male voice called from the doorway.

 

Sara bit back a curse. Her guy from the hallway was back up and pointing a gun at them. She thought she had held him long enough to put him completely out. Apparently she was a little rusty.

 

“Step back from my friend there.”

 

Sara nodded and backed away slowly with her hands in the air.

 

The man rubbed at his throat, “I’ll make it quick if you two tell me where they’re hiding Watkins.”

 

“Don’t know who you’re talking about,” Sara replied. She jerked her thumb at Laurel. “I’m here for her.”

 

The man cocked the hammer on the gun, “I guess we do this the hard way then.”

 

“How about you put that down before I’m forced to really kick your ass?”

 

“Sara,” Laurel whispered. The younger blonde slid in front of her sister. She shifted her weight on to her good leg as she got ready to jump forward. “Sara, no.”

 

“Sara, no,” The man mocked, “You’re not in charge here, Sara.” He waved the gun, “Last chance. Where is Leo Watkins?”

 

Before he could say or do anything else an arrow appeared in his arm. On reflex his arm jerked and the gun fired but the shot went wide of Sara and Laurel. He turned towards the hallway where the arrow came from. Another arrow hit him in the throat. He fell to the ground.

 

“Sara?”

 

“Nyssa. In here,” She replied in relief. Soon the Heir to the Demon appeared in the doorway. She stepped over the man’s body without sparing him a glance. Sara limped forward and pulled her into a hard kiss. “What took so long?” She joked when they separated.

 

“I told you there was traffic,” Nyssa teased. She glanced over Sara’s shoulder at Laurel. She raised an eyebrow at her apparel. “Do I even wish to know?”

 

“Our little Laurel is all grown up and punking criminals,” Sara answered.

 

Nyssa nodded and then shot a pointed glance at Sara’s bad leg. “And what were you doing?”

 

“I was her backup.”

 

Nyssa shook her head and then touched her left ear, “I have Sara and Laurel on the third floor, Ms. Smoak. Two contacts down.”

 

Sara leaned into Nyssa’s body so she could be sure Felicity heard her. Nyssa obliged by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Apparently, she had been scared not that she’d admit it. Sara found it cute even though this was really not the time. “These guys are looking for a man named Watkins.” She looked Nyssa in the eye, “He’s an informant with information on Brick.”

 

“Do we know where this Mr. Watkins is right now?”

 

“He’s locked in the storage closet down the hall,” Laurel supplied. “I hid him in there when the shooting started downstairs. It’s also where I found these,” She pulled at the fabric of the scrubs. “I figured this attack wasn’t a coincidence.” Sara nodded her approval.

 

Nyssa was pleased with her work as well, “Did you hear that Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Got it,” Felicity replied. “Roy and Fox are in position. Two contacts down near the South entrance.”

 

“I’ve got eyes on the S.W.A.T. unit they’re still holding steady out front,” Digg added.

 

“That leaves ten men by your count Mr. Diggle. We move in earnest once Oliver Queen is secured.” Nyssa deactivated her mic. She reached into a small pouch on her belt. “Here, Sara.” She placed an earwig into Sara’s palm.

 

“If you had an extra comm piece why didn’t you give it to me when we were talking to Felicity?” Nyssa bit her lip and tightened her hold on Sara’s waist. “Perv,” Sara rolled her eyes. She tucked the device into her ear. She could hear Roy and Fox bickering. Jeez those two.

 

Nyssa finally let her go and stepped back. “Where is Oliver Queen?”

 

“He’s in Dad’s office,” Sara told her. “He took some shrapnel earlier.”

 

“Is he okay?” Laurel asked.

 

Sara reached out and squeezed her shoulder, “He’ll be fine as soon as we get him out of here.”

 

“Great let’s go then,” Laurel marched towards the door trying to appear more confident than she felt at the moment.

 

Nyssa stuck her arm out and stopped Laurel. She drew her sword and held it out to her. “Seriously?” Laurel asked.

 

“You can’t drag that chair along and I’d rather you be armed.”

 

“Just watch where you swing,” Sara chimed in.

 

Laurel nodded and took the sword from Nyssa’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“We shall see how you manage tonight and then determine the best course for incorporating weapons training into your regimen.”

 

Laurel groaned, “I don’t need weapons training. I am not joining the League of Assassins.”

 

“Of course not,” Nyssa replied, “At the rate you become captured my father would order your execution within a fortnight for being unfit.”

 

“Gee thanks.” It’s not like she got kidnapped on purpose.

 

“You’re at least learning how to use a baton,” Sara said as she stuck her head into the hallway. “Looks clear.”

 

“What’s there to learn? You hold one end and whack the guy with the other.”

 

Sara looked at Nyssa, “This is why she needs lessons.”

 

“Laurel, would you go collect Mr. Watkins? We cannot leave our foe’s target unsecured.”

 

“Sure,” She held up the sword. “The pointy end goes into the other guy right?” Laurel smirked and crept out into the open. She moved in the opposite direction from the back stairs down the hallway to the closet where she had hidden Watkins.

 

“There is clearly an inherited Lance penchant for trouble,” Nyssa muttered. Still she was proud of her newest pupil for keeping a level head thus far. And the trick with the prison clothes had been an inspired move. There may be some hope for Laurel Lance yet.

 

“You love it.”

 

“I’d love it more if it did not involve either of you being placed in harm’s way,” Nyssa replied focusing back on the matter at hand. “We’ll go down the south stairwell. I’ll take point.” Sara opened her mouth to argue. “Don’t start. A blind man could see how much your leg is hindering you.”

 

Sara ducked her head, “I’m fine.” Though in all honesty now that she was standing still her leg was starting to throb, severely. She hadn’t realized just how weak the muscles in her lower leg had gotten. She’d definitely have to stay off of it for a few days once this was over.

 

“You are not fine,” Nyssa argued. She could see the lines of pain clouding Sara’s features. She reached out and cupped her cheek, “Breathe through it, Beloved.”

 

“What’s the rest of the plan?” Sara asked stepping out of reach. She couldn’t afford to be weak right now.

 

Nyssa frowned but allowed the distance Sara apparently needed at the moment, “We get you, Laurel and Mr. Watkins to Oliver Queen and then his associates, Fox, and I shall end this farce.”

 

“Not without me.”

 

“Oliver and your sister need you Sara. And I won’t be able to properly focus on the fight if I’m worried about you.”

 

“I can hold my own.” There was no way Nyssa was doing this without her.

 

Nyssa stepped towards her, “The leg is slowing you down.”

 

“Guys,” Laurel called from the doorway.

 

“I got up here just fine,” Sara continued to argue. She moved into Nyssa’s personal space.

 

“And you were about to be shot when I arrived.”

 

“Guys,” Laurel tried to interrupt them again.

 

Sara poked Nyssa in the chest, “Please I had him right where I wanted him.”

 

“Truly,” Nyssa scoffed, “So you wished for him to shoot you?”

 

“Seriously both of you shut up,” Laurel hissed shoving her way in between the pair. “I think I hear something weird coming from the elevator.”

 

Sara and Nyssa both snapped to attention. They flowed out of the room and towards the north end of the hallway in perfect sync. Their squabble was quickly forgotten in the face of a potential threat. As they drew near the elevator shaft they could see that the door was cracked open just wide enough for someone to crawl through. “The elevator is supposed to be down,” Sara whispered.

 

“I guess those guys didn’t get the memo,” Laurel replied. She had of course followed them.

 

“Or they climbed up using the service ladder.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “The shaft would give them access to the entire building without being noticed.”

 

“And it opens up into the bullpen,” Sara’s eyes widened “They could just pop the doors open on the second floor and chuck a couple of grenades out. It would be a slaughter.”

 

Nyssa signaled for them to go back down the hallway. Once she was sure they wouldn’t be overheard she reactivated her comm device, “Ms. Smoak we need to move now.”

 

“Are you guys with Oliver?”

 

“No but the strike team is seemingly about to ambush the officers on the second floor.”

 

“Okay, Arsenal, Fox, forget stealth, do your thing. Maybe you can draw their attention away from the second floor,” Digg instructed. They heard Roy’s confirmation. Then Digg was on the line again, “Nyssa, can you get everyone else to Oliver?”

 

“Sara and Laurel will be joining him shortly.” She turned off her mic again. “Can the two of you handle Mr. Watkins on your own?”

 

Sara turned to look at her, “On our own? Where are you going to be?”

 

Nyssa pointed back towards the elevator shaft, “They aren’t the only ones who can design an ambush.”

 

Sara grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. “Good hunting,” She breathed when they separated. She ran her hands over Nyssa’s body as if to memorize her form.

 

“Good hunting, Sara.” Nyssa nodded to Laurel, “Try not to damage my sword. Or cut yourself.”

 

“You’re not funny.”

 

“Bullshit, she’s hilarious,” Sara said pulling Laurel down the hallway.

 

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s antics for a moment before returning her focus to the matter at hand. She checked her gear and quirked an eyebrow when she noticed a couple missing items. Sara always was a capable pickpocket. She chuckled and made her way back to the elevator shaft. The space between the doors was more than wide enough to fit through. Nyssa could hear the voices of the men on the first floor echoing up but no one was in the actual shaft at the moment. She listened carefully for signs of Fox and Roy Harper’s assault on the ground floor. She had only to determine the proper moment to strike.

 

Quentin groaned as he slowly sat up, “What the hell hit me?”

 

“That would be me…and a desk I think,” Oliver replied. “Welcome back.”

 

Quentin’s eyes widened when he took in Oliver’s bloody clothes, “What happened to you?”

 

“Grenade.”

 

“Jesus, Queen.” He looked around his office. Someone very important was missing. “Sara, where’s Sara?”

 

Oliver put a hand on his leg, “She’s okay. She went upstairs to get Laurel.”

 

“And you let her?”

 

Oliver scowled, “You expected me to stop her like this?”

 

Quentin took a breath, “Okay, you’re right. I doubt you could stop her on a good day let alone with a hole in your side.”

 

There were footsteps outside the office door. Oliver raised Quentin’s gun. “That’s theft,” The older man growled. Oliver shushed him. He then let out a whistle. Two low notes soon sounded out in reply. Oliver lowered the gun as the door opened.

 

“Dad,” Laurel greeted as she rushed inside.

 

“Laurel. Where’s your sister?”

 

“Right here,” Sara said as she led Leo Watkins into the room. Her face was pale. The pain in her leg was growing worse. Someone without her training probably would have dropped by now. Sara took her discomfort out on the man partly responsible for this mess, and gave Watkins a shove. “You go sit in the corner.” Watkins nodded and did as he was told.

 

Oliver held the gun out to Quentin. He shook his head and went over to his desk. “Hold on to it for me.” He unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out his back up weapon. “I need to go see what’s happening with my guys.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to be up and around?” Laurel asked. “Sara said you hit your head.”

 

“I got my bell rung but I’m okay honey.” He pointed at the door, “I need to do my job. You girls stay here.” He looked pointedly at Sara when he said it. She held up her hands in surrender. Somehow that didn’t convince him. “Be careful.”

 

“You too,” Sara replied. Quentin quickly left the room.

 

Sara turned her attention to Watkins. She limped over to him and couched down, “Sorry about this.”

 

“About what?” He asked.

 

Sara reached out and jabbed something into his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over.

 

“Sara, what did you do?” Laurel hissed.

 

“I took a knockout dart from Nyssa’s gear belt,” She shrugged. “He’ll be out for about an hour.”

 

“How? Everything I use only lasts around half that time.”

 

“I could make a joke about stamina right now,” Sara smirked, “But since you’re hurt I’ll just say Nyssa knows where to shop.”

 

“Why did you do that though?” Laurel asked pointing at Watkins who was beginning to drool.

 

“So I could give Oliver this,” Sara pulled out another comm device and handed it to him. “Felicity has been freaking out. Maybe downplay the bloody gash in your side for a little while.”

 

Oliver nodded. He put the device in his ear and activated the mic, “Felicity what’s going on.”

 

“Oliver? Thank god!”

 

“Good to hear your voice man,” Digg added.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Fox and Arsenal are cleaning out the lower floor. Four contacts down so far. The rest seem to be crowding at the stairs.”

 

“They’ve figured out Watkins is on the second floor.”

 

“Must have,” Digg agreed. “Sara, did you get the guy secured?”

 

“He’s taking a nap with us right now.”

 

“By my count that leaves us with six men.” They heard an explosion from outside.

 

“Someone just rammed into the police line with a semi, and they brought friends. Arsenal I need you out here,” Digg shouted.

 

“Arsenal, Fox, go there’s only a handful of men still in the building,” Sara replied. “Nyssa and I can handle it,” Though Nyssa was being strangely silent on the matter at hand. Sara fought not to be worried by that.

 

“On our way,” Roy replied.

 

Sara stood, “Stay here.”

 

“Sara,” Laurel held Nyssa’s sword out to her. “The pointy end goes into the other guy.”

 

“Thanks.” Sara took the weapon from her and slipped out of the room.

 

Laurel turned to look at Oliver, “So odds on all of us making it out of here alive?” He clicked the safety on the gun. “That good huh?”

 

The bullpen was hazy when Sara walked out. Her eyes started to burn. It looked like someone had found the tear gas canisters. Sara pulled the collar of her shirt up and over her nose and mouth. It wouldn’t do much but it was something. Through the haze she could see her dad fighting with a man in black fatigues. Sara rushed over to them.

 

She sucker punched the man on the side of the head with the hilt of Nyssa’s sword. He collapsed on top of Quentin. “Sara?” He choked out. “Are you crazy?”

 

Sara shoved the man off of him. When he hit the ground he pulled the gas mask he was wearing off of his face and held it out to her dad. Quentin shook his head. “Dad, take it,” Sara coughed. Her eyes and throat were burning but she needed to protect her dad.

 

Quentin grimaced but finally gave in and took the mask from her. “Please tell me Laurel isn’t out in this mess too.”

 

“She’s safe I promise.” She ducked as one of the attacking men fired wildly through the haze. “We can’t fight in this.”

 

Quentin nodded, “Fall back,” he called out before pulling the mask over his face. He fired a couple shots towards the center stairs. He grabbed Sara’s arm and started pulling her back with him. Sara saw Detective Peck and Officer Banks rushing back towards them. “Elliot?” Quentin asked.

 

“We don’t know,” Banks coughed. “Things went to hell when they started lobbing in those gas canisters.”

 

“Down!” Sara yelled as she saw another grenade land near them. Two desks were soon raining down on them in a shower of splinters. Apparently these assholes had raided the entire ordinance locker. “Everyone good?” She coughed.

 

Quentin gave a thumb up. Banks slowly rolled to her feet and then helped the detective to stand. “I think she got tagged.” There was an expanding red patch on the detective’s jeans.

 

“I’ll be okay,” The blonde choked out.

 

“Dad’s office go,” Sara ordered. Banks nodded and went that way. Quentin however shook his head. “Dad go.” He pulled the mask off and handed it to Sara.

 

“You do not get killed. You hear me!” She nodded. He stood up and fired a couple of rounds at the entryway, drawing the advancing men’s attention to him.

 

Sara rolled under one of the remaining desks and then used the distraction her dad provided to crawl over to the wall. She adjusted the fit of the gas mask over her face. At least she’d be able to breathe semi normally now.

 

She watched as three men advanced in a line. They were sweeping the room for any survivors. There should be two more guys around here somewhere by Sara’s count. She ducked under a desk out of sight. She’d need stealth at the moment. When the men drew near the elevator doors, which Sara noticed were open, a pair of familiar arms reached out and pulled the nearest man into the darkness by his ankles. His surprised scream caused the other two to turn and fire into the shaft.

 

Sara made her move. She darted forward and slashed out at the man closest to her’s arm. He dropped his gun and turned to her in surprise. She hit him in the side of the head with the flat of the blade and then dropped down and swept his legs out from under him. She heard a slight popping sound when she turned on her bad leg but momentum carried her through. When the guy was on the ground she ripped the gas mask from his face and punched him knocking him out.

 

She looked up to see the other man take an arrow to the neck. Nyssa was standing behind him wearing a gas mask of her own. She held her hand out to Sara. She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet though she leaned heavily on her good leg and into Nyssa’s arms. “Are you alright?” Nyssa’s voice was muffled but Sara could hear her concern.

 

“I probably shouldn’t have gone for the leg sweep.” It felt like her leg was on fire. She activated her mic, “Two down in the bullpen,” She told Felicity.

 

“Two in the elevator shaft,” Nyssa continued. That must have been where she got the gas mask.

 

“That leaves one right?” Felicity asked. There was a click and Nyssa and Sara turned to see three additional men standing with weapons trained on the both of them.

 

“Or three. Whoever did the initial headcount is getting punched in the face when this is over,” Sara groaned as she slowly raised her hands. One of the men motioned for Nyssa to drop her bow. She bent down and carefully set it on the ground at her feet.

 

The window behind them suddenly shattered as a black clad figure landed just to the left of Nyssa and Sara. Thea popped up and fired two arrows at the advancing men. She hit one man in neck and the other in the arm. “Am I late?” She asked. She rolled away from the bullets the injured man sent in her direction. She fired again and hit him in the leg finally sending him to the ground.

 

Nyssa knelt and picked up her own bow. She quickly fired hitting the last man in the upper thigh. He dropped his weapon to clutch at his wound. She advanced on him with bow drawn. “Don’t be foolish,” She growled as he reached for his gun. The man groaned and went limp. Nyssa rolled him on to his side and bound his hands with the cord from a nearby phone.

 

“Sara, Nyssa are you okay, what was that?” Felicity’s voice rang in their ears.

 

“No need for alarm. We received some unexpected backup,” Nyssa replied, “Last three contacts down in the bullpen.”

 

“We hope,” Sara added. She was leaning heavily against one of the last intact desks. Thea went over and tied up the other attacker. With the broken window the tear gas began to filter from the room. They could hear the echo of shots from outside.

 

Sara pulled off her mask, “Felicity, does Arsenal need any more help out front?”

 

“Probably wouldn’t hurt,” Came the reply.

 

“I’ll go,” Thea offered. Sara looked like she was about to collapse and she knew Nyssa wouldn’t want to leave her.

 

“Wait who is this?” Felicity asked.

 

“Backup,” Thea replied. Sara couldn’t see it but she knew the girl was smirking.

 

“Roy’s little friend in black,” Sara offered.

 

“Oh,” Felicity breathed, “How are you on this line?”

 

“You guys should encrypt your frequencies.” Thea ran towards the stairs. “It’s not like it’s hard to find it right now.”

 

“Suddenly everyone is a communications expert,” Felicity grumbled.

 

Nyssa walked over to Sara and wrapped an arm around her waist, “Come I’m certain your father is worried.”

 

Sara leaned into her gratefully. She slung her left arm over Nyssa’s shoulders. “He and Laurel are probably fighting over who gets to come out here and kick my ass first.”

 

They began a slow trek to Quentin’s office, “Wonder how Dad is going to explain all these bodies with arrow wounds.”

 

Nyssa kissed Sara’s temple, “I was planning on the police blaming the Arrow for that.”

 

“When in doubt, blame Ollie!”

 

Three weeks later Oliver was making his way down the alley to the back entrance to the foundry. He had spent two weeks after the attack on the precinct on bed rest, week one in the hospital and week two under Thea and Felicity’s watchful eyes. Even though he had told them both repeatedly that he had had worse wounds in his time on the island neither would let him disobey doctor’s orders to rest.

 

They had celebrated Christmas in the mansion with Diggles’ family and the Lances. Nyssa had baked a cake in the spirit of the occasion; that had really freaked Roy out, which amused Sin who had somehow gotten an invitation to the party. Sara, who was sporting a new heavy duty brace on her leg after rupturing her Achilles tendon running around on her previous injury had joined him and Lyla at the not allowed to move too much table. Even though the three of them had grumbled due to inactivity and Quentin had grumbled for the sake of grumbling, it had been a nice day.

 

Felicity had left for Vegas the day after to spend some time with her mother since she had missed her flight home for Hanukkah due to Oliver’s injury. Oliver had given her a couple of bottles of red from the wine cellar to give her mom as a peace offering. And had let her take the Q.C. jet for the trip so she could actually take that much liquid with her. He had apologized that he couldn’t do more.

 

“Are you kidding?” Felicity asked when he had presented her with the bottles. “My mom is already pissed I’m leaving you. Fancy gifts are only going to make it worse. She’s sure you’re going give me a deathbed proposal at any minute.”

 

“I’m not dying.”

 

“Logic and my mother are never to meet Oliver.” He chuckled as he remembered the look on Felicity’s face as she told him that. She was due back later tonight; he couldn’t wait to see her.

 

He opened the door and walked downstairs. Things had been quiet since Brick’s attack. Really the only dark spot in the past few weeks had been when news had reached them during his first week in the hospital that Leo Watkins had been killed in transit to his new life. The four federal marshals with him had also been killed. Oliver knew Brick was behind it. It burned, after everything they went through to keep Watkins alive in the precinct Brick got to him anyway. Felicity had been the only one able to keep him in the hospital when they had gotten the news.

 

Brick hadn’t made any obvious moves after that. Oliver knew the quiet wouldn’t last, though. It was past time for the Arrow to get back on the streets. Brick needed to be found and his operation shut down once and for all before anyone else got hurt.

 

Oliver’s steps slowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Mr. Queen,” Amanda Waller greeted him from where she was leaning against Felicity’s workstation. “It’s time we had a talk.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wall is in town and that means the shit is about to hit the fan to put it mildly. Nobody works secrets to their advantage like Amanda Waller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter...it's a little different in that we stick with Oliver the whole way through. That also explains my delay in getting it out, I don't hear his voice as clearly as other characters. Which is sort of ironic seeing as he's the titular character on the show this whole thing is based on. Of course after season three I don't like the guy very much, which adds to my struggles. (I hope season 4 fixes that for me.) Anyway bit of a ramble to say I have trouble writing Oliver but hopefully you'll understand why we need to see his side of things at the moment.

 

“What are you doing here Amanda?” Oliver knew nothing good could come from a surprise visit from Amanda Waller. She didn’t belong there standing next to Felicity’s workstation. Amanda in her pressed, dove grey power suit didn’t fit in the Foundry. She was another shard of his old life trying to jam its way into the new.

 

“Nice little place you’ve got here. If a bit basic,” She smirked at him. “You should upgrade your security. You never know who might just stroll in.”

 

“Thanks for the tip. I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?”

 

She pointed a small object in her hand at Felicity’s workstation and suddenly all the monitors came to life. A shot of the Arrow and Arsenal filled the screens. “You’ve surrounded yourself with some interesting people as of late Oliver.”

 

“I live in interesting times.” He shrugged. He moved a little closer to her. “Is that your answer? You broke into my place just to chat about my decorating and my social life?”

 

“Oh no it’s much better than that,” She pointed towards the screen. Pictures from the attack on the precinct were flickering by in sequence. “A terrible thing that. But it brought a few interesting tidbits to my attention.” The screen froze on a picture of Nyssa on the roof of the building. “I don’t think she realized where all the cameras were in her haste to rescue her lover.”

 

She was fishing for something. He wouldn’t give whatever it was to her that easily. “Nyssa al Ghul has been in and out of Starling City for over a year now Amanda, why the sudden concern?” What’s your angle here?

 

“Are you accusing me of ignoring a priority target in your city? That would be a severe dereliction of duty on my part and the part of my agents here.” She clucked her tongue as if she were disappointed in him.

 

“I’d never accuse you of shirking your duty.” He knew for a fact that she was rather fanatical about it. The fact that she nearly destroyed the city less than nine months ago on the possibility that one of Slade’s men might escape told him everything he needed to know. The only reason Amanda hadn’t done anything about Nyssa’s presence in the city up to this point was because she was waiting to use the information for her own purposes at a later date. It seemed like that was now. “I know you well enough to know you never overlook anything. So why don’t you just get to the point?”

 

“Very well.” The image switched to what looked like Nyssa’s passport photo. “Now pay attention. To begin we have Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, also known as Nyssa Raatko next in line to lead the League of Assassins.”

 

The image changed. “This woman codename Fox, Nyssa’s bodyguard, former Soviet science project.” This time it was a mug shot and then a picture of Fox and Roy assisting officers in the street on the night of the attack.

 

The image changed again to a smiling Sara. “Sara Lance, The Canary, also known as Sara Drake. Tenth in line of succession.” Oliver was shocked Sara held that high of a rank in the League. The things she must have done to rise that far in such a short time as a member. He looked away from her smiling face. Did he really know that little about his friend?

 

“And here is the piece de resistance Thea Queen.” Oliver’s head snapped up. Thea was indeed in the picture on screen and she wasn’t alone. “I have her here with all three of the priority targets I’ve just listed plus candids of her with several other known League members in Corto Maltese seven months ago. We know her birth father was also a member.” Waller smiled, “One could assume that your sister is part of a terrorist organization Mr. Queen.”

 

“Thea is not…”

 

“Oh but it looks like she is. She certainly has the wardrobe down.” The shot on the screen now showed Fox and Thea on a rooftop. Thea was wearing a familiar black and yellow outfit. Oliver leaned back onto one of the evidence tables. Roy’s little stalker was Thea?

 

“I could bring her in right now just based on these pictures and burry her so deep that your great-grandchildren would be the next family members she’d ever meet.” Amanda tapped the remote against her chin, “Or maybe she’s picked up some useful skills hanging around the League. I have an empty cell between Lawton and Quinn. Task Force X always has an opening or two for new members.”

 

“What do you want Amanda?”

 

She pulled up another photo, “I need you to help bring in an old friend. Sar’ab formerly known as Maseo Yamashiro.”

 

“Maseo joined the League?” He had wondered what had happened to his friend after the incident with the bioweapon four years ago. Oliver knew that the loss of his son was bound to have changed Maseo. He simply never imagined he’d so abandon his ideals.

 

“Shortly after that little fuck up in Hong Kong,” Waller nodded. “He has Ra’s al Ghul’s ear. I need to know what he knows. You are going to bring him to me.” She hit the button on the remote and all the screens went blank. “There’s a jet waiting on the runway at Everett’s Field. It leaves at dawn. If you’re not on it arrest warrants will be issued for Thea Queen before you can pull your little green tights on.”

 

“Don’t threaten my family Amanda. You won’t like what I do in response.”

 

Waller smirked, “Felicity Smoak will be brought in on a cyber-terrorism charge of her very own, she’s good but my people are better. Agent Beddoes assures me that we have ample proof of your little Girl Friday’s breeching of government systems.”

 

“I also have warrants for Laurel and Quentin Lance for aiding and abetting a known terrorist. Three teams are ready to be dispatched to bring in Nyssa al Ghul and Sara Lance. Though I don’t put much stock in their odds, Agent Michaels will be leading the primary team.” Waller stepped into his personal space, “Just returned to active duty from her horrible injury and she likes to lead from the front. I wonder what will happen to the first man through the door of a perceived attempt to take Sara Lance from the Heir to the Demon?”

 

Oliver growled. He knew exactly what Nyssa would do. She wouldn’t let anyone put Sara in a cage. Lyla wouldn’t survive it and if she died he knew what John would do. If John didn’t kill Nyssa he’d die trying and either way the guilt would eat Sara alive. Oliver clenched his fist, Thea, Felicity, John, Sara, Laurel; pretty much everyone left that mattered to him would basically be destroyed in one fell swoop. He might be able to save one but not all of them. Amanda had him cornered and she knew it.

 

“The best course of action for everyone you love is to be on that plane.” She turned and made her way to the back stairs, “One job Oliver. One job and I go back to turning a blind eye to everything going on in your city. You have ten hours to settle things here.”

 

Thea was upstairs doing inventory. The club had been closed after New Years to give the staff a well-deserved break. They would be alone in the building right now but Oliver avoided the storage room and made his way to her office. It had been renovated after Slade’s attack along with the rest of the club. Interestingly enough before her return to the city Thea had requested that the office be expanded and all the windows except for one leading out to the building’s roof be removed. He was here to see the reason why for himself.

 

Oliver easily bypassed the lock on the door. He looked around the room as he softly closed the door behind him. He hadn’t thought much about it before but when the office had been renovated the plans were to expand the room by an additional ten square feet, but standing in the office it looked to be the same size as before. Oliver began to methodically examine the walls.

 

He found it behind Thea’s desk. About five feet up and just behind a filing cabinet, there was a concealed pressure panel on the wall. When he pressed his palm against it, another part of the same wall slid open. “Damn it, Speedy.” Until that moment he had still been able to hold on to the unlikely hope that Thea’s involvement with the League of Assassins was a fabrication, just another one of Amanda’s tricks.

 

When the wall opened a small changing room had been revealed. Opposite of the doorway where he stood a black hooded jacket with canary yellow lining hung on the wall next to a compound bow and two racks of arrows. Oliver assumed the small locker just to the side held the rest of the outfit. A black and yellow face mask sat on a mannequin head on a small table to his left that also held an assortment of throwing knives. Oliver picked up the mask and left the room.

 

“Ollie,” Thea smiled when she saw him downstairs. She had moved over to the bar area. “I am so glad you’re back to lurking in the shadows like a creeper.” She frowned when Oliver didn’t react to her little jibe.

 

“Thea,” He began his voice soft. “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

She frowned, “Is everything okay? You sound weird.”

 

Oliver shook his head, “I hope it will be but I need you to promise me something.”

 

“Of course, anything.”

 

“I need you to be honest with me,” Oliver took a deep breath and pulled his arm out from behind his back revealing the mask he had taken from upstairs to Thea.

 

Her face went pale. “Where did you…”

 

“From the hidden addition to your office,” He answered. Thea reached out and took the mask from his hand but she still didn’t say anything. “I think the better question is when did you decide to put that mask on and go jump off rooftops?”

 

She turned away from him opting instead to stare at the mask in her hands. “Know something funny? I was considering closing that room up for good. After…after I…”

 

“You killed a man Thea.” Sara had told him that Roy’s friend in black and yellow had killed one of the men storming the precinct before he could shoot them. It hadn’t mattered much to him before. He didn’t like people killing in his city but that night everyone’s lives had been on the line. If those men had gotten past Sara and Nyssa everyone else would not have survived. Now that he knew who was behind the mask he didn’t judge Thea for it, he was simply crushed that she had been put in that position.

 

She nodded. “He was going to kill Sara, then maybe even Laurel or Mr. Lance or you.” Thea’s hands shook as she set the mask on the bar. “I never wanted to kill anyone. I got in to this mess to save people, to protect people.”

 

Oliver took a deep breath, “You did protect people. From what Sara told me those men would have killed everyone left in the precinct to get to Watkins.”

 

“I know,” Thea sighed. “There were three of them, he was the closest to Sara and was about to pull the trigger. He was in body armor. A shot to the arm or the leg might not have kept him from firing. I couldn’t risk it, so I went for the throat.” She laughed but it was bitter, “It didn’t even bother me at first. I didn’t quite make the connection to what taking that shot meant. I ran out right after to help the officers out front and didn’t even think twice about it.” Thea closed her eyes, “Maybe I’m more like Malcolm Merlyn than everyone thought.”

 

“Speedy,” Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. “Listen to me.” He waited until she was looking him in the eye, “Malcolm Merlyn killed five hundred people without flinching. He tortured and killed people he considered friends and I doubt he shed a tear. The fact that you feel like this right now, that guilt is eating you up over a man who was going to hurt your friends tells me that you are nothing, you hear me, nothing like Malcolm Merlyn.”

 

Thea reached up and wiped away a tear, “Really?”

 

“Really.” Oliver smirked, “You look way better in black too.”

 

Thea burst out laughing. Oliver pulled her into a hug. “I love you, Thea.”

 

“I love you too Ollie,” She whispered into his shoulder.

 

After a few moments Oliver let her go and stepped away. “Okay so next question. How are you even able to do these things? Why are you?”

 

Thea gestured for Oliver to take a seat. “I don’t know about you but I am going to need a drink for the rest of this conversation.” Oliver nodded and sat down at the bar.

 

“You know who Sara is now, what she can do?” Thea scoffed at herself before Oliver could reply, “You were at the police station, and she told you what happened with those men, so of course you do. You know Nyssa isn’t some bored heiress either?”

 

Oliver nodded, “I know she’s dangerous.”

 

“It runs in the family. Nyssa’s dad came to me about a month after everything with Slade Wilson.” Thea walked around the end of the bar. She took two shot glasses from one of the racks and set them out on the bar. “He told me it was time to accept my birthright. Malcolm was a member of his little club. Ra’s offered to train me. I wouldn’t have to officially join the League I’d just owe him a favor.”

 

She stretched up and pulled one of the more expensive bottles of tequila from the shelf. She quickly poured out two shots and slid one to her brother. “I called Fox right afterwards, she works for Ra’s. She called Nyssa and Sara.”

 

“And no one thought to call me?”

 

“No offense Oliver but why would I call you? You party all night and then show up at your inherited desk job hungover half the time. What help would you possibly be in this situation?” She shook her head, “Even if you were some secret badass, you don’t know anything about the League of Assassins. Fox was raised in it, Sara is a ranking member, and Nyssa is the League for all intents and purposes. No one knows it better.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal but shook his head at the wisdom of her statement. The truth was all he knew of the League was from rumors and what he had observed working with Sara. Not that any of that was good. And now Thea is involved with them. He picked up the shot glass and quickly downed its contents. Thea just as quickly leaned forward and refilled it.

 

“We decided that it would be safer if I took Ra’s up on his offer. In the very least I would learn how to defend myself while giving Nyssa and Sara time to figure out what his angle was. None of us wanted to find out what his Plan B would be.” Thea downed her shot, “Because there would be a Plan B. Ra’s is up to something in Starling.”

 

Oliver found the whole thing hard to believe. “Nyssa is her father’s heir; wouldn’t she know exactly what he was up to?”

 

Thea shook her head. “He’s been hiding things from her lately. She thinks it’s because of Sara. He’s not completely on board with their being together.” Thea glanced at him pointedly, “Just like someone else I know.”

 

Oliver shot her a glare that screamed “not the time.” She thankfully decided to move on. She had made her point. He knew better than to try and come between those two. Especially now in light of the fact that Sara’s loyalty definitely seemed to be completely with the League. How could she have allowed Thea to get mixed up in Nyssa’s games? And to not say a word to him about it, did she just not care?

 

“What we know for sure is that Nyssa’s dad has a thing for the Arrow.” Thea picked at the label on the tequila bottle. “Because of what went down between him and Malcolm the guy caught Ra’s attention. It’s part of why I’m stuck in the middle.”

 

Oliver clenched his jaw. This was his fault. His choices once again brought trouble to his family’s doorstep. He downed the second shot and slammed his fist into the countertop.

 

Thea misunderstood his outburst. She reached out and covered his fist with her hand. “Relax; they’ve been looking out for me. I get that you hear assassins and your mind automatically goes bad places but Nyssa has put herself on the line to protect me from her dad. And you know Sara wouldn’t let anything happen to me if she could help it. They even offered to cover for me with Ra’s if I didn’t want to do this anymore after what happened.”

 

“What was the favor?”

 

Thea was concentrating on refilling his shot glass. “Huh?”

 

“You said Ra’s would train you without making you join the League as long as you owed him a favor. Did he call it in yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Thea poured herself another shot. She pointed to the mask still sitting on the bar. “I’ve been working on it already. Ra’s wants me to annoy the Arrow. Distract him.” She downed her shot, “I’ve probably been trolling his assistant more than the man himself though, honestly.”

 

“Sara didn’t tell you who he is? Or Nyssa?” Oliver was shocked. He’d have thought Nyssa at least would have relished spilling that little detail. Another victory in their cold war. He glanced at the mask on the bar. Well maybe she had enough to gloat about already.

 

“No, I mean they obviously know. Sara was in the papers last year because she worked with the guy. Nyssa said it was on me to find out, that it wasn’t their secret to tell.”

 

Nyssa was right for once. Oliver stood up, “I need to show you something.”

 

“Uh okay.” Thea walked around the bar. “I know it was only a couple of shots but maybe we should call a cab if we’re heading out.”

 

“Don’t worry we aren’t going far.” He turned and walked towards the back of the club.

 

Thea quickly followed. “Okay so where are we going?”

 

“Basement.” Oliver didn’t look at her as he entered the pin code into the electronic lock for the basement stairs.

 

“I thought you said that it was flooded?” He could tell she was confused.

 

When the lock released with a loud click Oliver turned back around to face her, “I lied.” He pushed open the door and led the way down the darkened stairway. Their steps echoed loudly.

 

“Ollie, what’s going on? You’re kind of making me nervous.”

 

Oliver took one last deep breath before flipping the switch for the overhead lights. Thea moved past him, deeper into the basement as the equipment cases lit up and Felicity’s monitor station came to life. “I know that this isn’t going to mean much,” He began. “I’ve given you no reason to believe me when I say it. But I lied all of this time to protect you.”

 

Thea kept walking while he spoke. She finally stopped when she came to the case that held his uniform. She stood staring at it for a moment. “You’re…” She swallowed. “You’re him.”

 

“Yeah.” Oliver walked slowly over to her.

 

She still didn’t look at him. She just kept staring at the hood. “All those times I got so mad at you for being a flake or telling me something that I knew had to be a lie…” She spun around, “You were saving someone’s life.”

 

Thea took a few shaky steps towards him. Oliver couldn’t really tell what the look on her face meant. He steeled himself for a blow or some ugly words. If Thea was angry, if she was hurt, he’d take it. He owed her no less. But his sister surprised him again.

 

“Thank you.” Thea closed the distance between them and hugged him. Oliver was surprised for a moment but soon returned the gesture with a smile on his face. He almost couldn’t believe that it was going this way. He had never imagined Thea would accept his role as the Arrow so easily. “Thank you,” She whispered again into his shoulder.

 

When Thea finally let him go she settled down on one of the evidence tables. The way she swung her legs back and forth reminded him of when she was a little girl and he’d help her climb onto the kitchen counter to sneak snacks from Raisa’s secret stash in the high cupboard. “You know how many times I've wished that I could thank the Arrow for things he's done for this city?”

 

Oliver smiled, “Probably as many times as I've wished we could have this conversation.”

 

Thea looked away for a moment, “Did Mom know?”

 

“The night that she died, she told me that... she'd known for a while. I was worried that you'd be angry.”

 

“Only because I didn’t figure it out on my own. How blind am I?” Thea chuckled. “I really was planning on thanking him…well you once I figured it out.”

 

“You already have,” He smiled softly, “Twice.”

 

“So I only owe you about a thousand more.”

 

He still couldn’t believe how well this was going. Oliver had been so sure Thea would have been upset that he had kept so much of himself from her. Maybe she was taking it so well because she heard it from him directly? He was lucky that he had been able to. “I am amazed that Nyssa didn't tell you.”

 

Thea laughed, “There’s no way I would have believed her if she had.” She looked around the room again. “So why tell me now?”

 

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “Someone from before, from the island, has called in a favor. It will put me at odds with Ra’s al Ghul.”

 

Thea hopped down from the table. “Then don’t do it,” She sounded scared. “Whatever you owe this person it’s not worth crossing Ra’s.”

 

“I have to do this. If I don’t everyone here will be in danger.”

 

She shook her head as she moved closer to him. “Then don’t do it alone. Ask Sara and Nyssa for help.”

 

“Speedy. Listen to me.” Oliver reached out and grabbed her arms, “You can’t trust Nyssa.”

 

Thea stepped away from him. “I think you mean that you can’t trust her.”

 

“Ra’s is up to something in Starling City. Nyssa knows what it is and she hasn’t stopped you or me or anyone else from getting caught up in it. Everyone in this city is in danger. From what I hear Ra’s won’t stop till he gets whatever he wants. Nyssa won’t cross him. Not for you. Not even for Sara, not for anyone.”

 

“See that’s where you’re wrong Ollie. That’s exactly what she’s been doing for months in her own way. She could have let me turn her dad down and face the consequences, but she didn’t. She could have let someone other than Fox train me, but she didn’t. She could have tried to turn me against you, but she didn’t...”

 

“That doesn’t mean that we can trust her,” He argued. “This could all be part of the plan. To lull us into a false sense of security so our guard is down when Ra’s chooses to strike.”

 

“At this point I’m in danger either way. I’d rather go into whatever endgame Ra’s has in store trusting the woman who has earned it so far than making an enemy of both her and the Demon’s Head.” Thea reached out and touched Oliver’s hand, “If Ra’s is spoiling for a fight it would be wiser for you to gather all the allies you can on your side rather than pushing them away. If you can’t trust Nyssa then trust me, trust Sara.”

 

They had been so focused on their conversation that neither of them had heard the back door opening. “Just so you know Oliver my mother is going to disown me if I don’t sleep with you now,” Felicity called out as she came down the stairs. She almost tripped on the last step when she realized that Oliver wasn’t alone.

 

“Thea is here in the lair…The lair that is supposed to be a secret even though someone breaks in here almost as often as Laurel gets kidnapped.”

 

Thea laughed. “I was totally invited. No break in required.”

 

“Okay then.” Felicity still looked confused. “Did somebody die?”

 

Oliver smiled despite the awkward situation, “No one died.”

 

Thea looked between the two of them. “Oh my god of course! You two are sleeping together. No wonder Felicity was working with the Arrow!”

 

“We’re not…” Oliver started.

 

“Ha! I don’t even get paid for this let alone in sexual favors…Wait,” Felicity held up a hand. “Let’s back up a second. Thea is in the lair.”

 

“Yes, I am here.” Thea turned to look at Oliver, “I think we broke your girlfriend.”

 

He ignored her and focused on Felicity. “I needed her to know who I am,” Oliver replied. “The real man that came back from the island not the front I put on for everyone.”

 

Felicity turned to look at the younger girl, “And you’re okay with this?”

 

“More than,” Thea smiled. “My brother’s a hero.”

 

“Oh thank god!” Felicity walked over and set her bag down next to her chair. “Every time I imagined you finding out about Oliver’s night job it didn’t exactly end well. I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

“Yeah,” Thea shrugged, “I mean I’d kind of be a hypocrite if I wasn’t considering my hobbies lately.”

 

“Sure,” Felicity nodded as she sat down, “Wait what?”

 

After about ten minutes of Felicity stuttering and Oliver and his sister giving her halfhearted explanations Thea announced that she needed to go finish her inventory. She had vendors that were waiting on her orders and employees that needed supplies to work. She couldn’t let them down just because she and her brother finally swapped vigilante stories. After making the both of them swear not to tell Roy about her leather fetish until she could, Thea went back upstairs. With her departure Oliver and Felicity were left alone in the lair. “So this someone who told you about Thea’s new hobby, they’re the one that called in the favor?”

 

“Amanda Waller.”

 

“Wait, Lyla’s boss?” She sputtered. “Doesn’t she have an entire organization of government sanctioned black ops minions to do her dirty work?”

 

“This is a special case.”

 

“And she told you about Thea as a quid pro quo to get you to do her a solid?”

 

“She told me about Thea so I’d have no choice but to do what she wanted,” He clarified.

 

Felicity stood up from her chair and moved closer to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him what he had dubbed her resolve face, “Okay what aren’t you telling me?”

 

He sighed. “You were on to something when you found out that the mystery woman...that Thea’s arrows were made from the same materials that the League of Assassins uses.”

 

Felicity groaned, “Please don’t tell me.”

 

“Nyssa has been training Thea in order to strike at the Arrow on Ra’s al Ghuls orders.”

 

“You just had to go ahead and tell me.” Felicity rubbed her temples. “Does Sara know?”

 

“Of course. She and Nyssa are a package deal these days.” It still burned that Sara would betray him like this. He had thought she was better than that.

 

“Don’t just assume...” She tried to argue.

 

“Thea confirmed it.”

 

“Well, crap.”

 

That summed it up fairly well in Oliver’s opinion. He could see the wheels turning in Felicity’s mind as she began piecing it all together. He decided to spare her some work. “This favor for Waller, it also involves the League.”

 

Felicity bit her lip as she considered what that meant. “So if you don’t do it you piss off Waller and if you do you run the risk of pissing off Nyssa’s dad?”

 

He nodded. “I hope I do run into Ra’s though.”

 

She grabbed his arm. “Are you insane? Nyssa can be scary enough I don’t even want to think about her dad. Even Malcolm Merlyn was scared of that guy from what I hear.”

 

Oliver stepped away from her. He needed some distance from Felicity and the way she always managed to soothe his nerves if he was going to admit this next part. He leaned against one of the evidence tables, his back to her. “Thea was always so kind, the kindest person I have ever known. She’s not a killer. Ra’s al Ghul turned her into one and I let it happen.”

 

“No you didn’t,” Felicity said. She reached out to touch his arm again but he shrugged her off. She continued undaunted by the brush off, “When it comes to your family you always place the blame on yourself and it’s not your fault.”

 

“She killed a man to protect Sara and it is eating her up inside.” He could still hear the way her voice wavered as she remembered that moment when she took the shot when they were speaking upstairs earlier. “Thea doesn’t deserve that guilt. She should have never been in a place to have to carry it. I should have been paying closer attention to her after everything with our mother and Slade.”

 

“How could you have possibly have known Ra’s al Ghul would go after Thea? Merlyn is dead. Thea didn’t want anything to do with him when he was alive. No one could have made that leap.”

 

“Someone could have. Someone did.” Oliver turned and picked up his bow from its case. He walked over to Felicity’s workstation. He set his bow down across her chair and grabbed a pen that was resting next to her keyboard.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing?”

 

“There’s someone I need to go see. It won’t take long.” He picked up a small notepad on Felicity’s workstation and scribbled out an address. “I need you to pick up a few things for me in the meantime.” He held out the slip of paper to her.

 

Felicity nodded and took the offered page from his hand, “Sure, whatever you need.”

 

The trip across town didn’t take long even with the lingering shroud of snow on the ground. Oliver decided to access Sara’s building from the roof. He was banking on Nyssa having fewer guards stationed there than in the building’s lobby. As he slid down a jump line from an adjacent building his theory seemed to be confirmed. On first glance the area was clear. He began moving towards where he knew the stairwell door was located. His footsteps faltered when he noticed that he wasn’t actually alone.

 

Nyssa was standing on the opposite side of the roof, her back to his position. She was in civilian clothes and appeared unarmed. He didn’t know why she was there but he planned to take full advantage of the situation. His original plan had been to confront Sara and Nyssa together. This situation however was better. Without Sara’s presence to cloud his judgement and play on his sympathies he could do whatever was necessary to get the answers he needed from Nyssa. Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it as he moved closer. Meanwhile Nyssa leaned against the railing like she didn’t have a care in the world. It infuriated him. Before he realized it he had released the arrow.

 

Even with her back turned Nyssa managed to catch it in her hand. “You would fire on me when I am unarmed and my back is turned? What happened to your moral code Mr. Queen?”

 

Of course she had known he was there. He was a fool to have thought otherwise. He drew another arrow. “That was a warning shot. Turn around and tell me why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand for what you’ve done,” Oliver growled.

 

She didn’t follow his command. Nyssa remained rooted to the spot staring out across the city. “I take it you know about Thea?”

 

He aimed at the center of her back. “I do and I should kill you for what you’ve allowed your father to do.”

 

Nyssa glanced over her shoulder. “You may try.” She finally turned to face him. She pointed the arrow in her hand towards the roof behind him. “They will not allow it however.”

 

Oliver looked to see several League members beginning to surround him. It seemed Nyssa had laid a trap for him, and he had been too angry to recognize it. He lowered his bow for the moment. “Why my sister?”

 

Nyssa shook her head, “It isn’t simply about you; Thea Queen is also Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter.”

 

“Merlyn was nothing to her,” He barked.

 

“His betrayal was a great something to the League,” She replied her voice steady.

 

“So Thea has to pay for it? She doesn’t deserve to be a pawn in your games.”

 

“It isn’t my game. The Demon’s Head wants what he wants.” Nyssa looked at the arrow still clenched in her fist. “There is nothing you can do for your sister. She made a promise to The Demon’s Head. The matter has to play out as it will.”

 

“And that’s it? I’m supposed to be okay with that as an answer?” No way in hell.

 

“You should accept it, yes.” It almost looked like regret in her eyes. It only served to piss him off further.

 

He quickly raised the bow again. “I don’t accept it. I don’t accept you and your father playing god with my sister’s life.” He heard the telltale rasp of swords being drawn from their sheaths.

 

Nyssa raised a hand to calm the men around him. “You must.”

 

“Your father doesn’t get to have his way. Not this time.”

 

“Oliver what the hell are you doing?” Laurel of all people yelled out stepping between him and Nyssa. She was dressed casually in jeans and an oversized sweater; he spared a split second to wonder why she was there before he refocused on the matter at hand.

 

“Move Laurel,” He ordered.

 

“No,” She defied him, her head held high.

 

“Move.” He didn’t want to hurt her but he would if he had to for Thea’s sake.

 

“Not while you’re threatening my friend.”

 

“You think she’s your friend? She’s just using you to keep Sara in line. That’s what the League does it uses people. It manipulates people. She is a killer. She only cares about people as far as they are useful to her.” He shook his head and focused back on the woman standing behind Laurel. “I should never have allowed you into my city.”

 

“Laurel is family, I would never harm her,” Nyssa scowled. He seemed to have hit a nerve. Good.

 

“But my sister is fair game?” He countered.

 

Laurel didn’t move but she did glance over her shoulder at that comment. “Nyssa, what is he talking about?”

 

Oliver answered before she could say anything, “Your good friend didn’t tell you about how she’s been training my sister to join the League of Assassins?”

 

“Nyssa?” Laurel asked for a denial with a wavering voice. Not so confident in her friend now it seemed.

 

The woman in question pursed her lips. She stared at Oliver over Laurel’s shoulder. “Better she learn under my tutelage than die due to your inaction.”

 

At least she didn’t try and deny it. Of course with Laurel around to witness things Nyssa would try to turn the situation around on him. “So now it is my fault?”

 

“After a fashion. You failed to kill Malcolm Merlyn. Prior to that you failed to kill Slade Wilson when you first had the opportunity and thus when he came for his vengeance you had to rely on the League’s aid. If you had properly finished them to begin with my father’s gaze never would have lingered on this city.”

 

Oliver’s arm shook but it wasn’t from fatigue. “I’m not like you. I am not going to kill needlessly. I made a promise. That’s not who I am anymore.” Just because she had no respect for human life didn’t mean that everyone else felt the same.

 

“And yet you are pointing a weapon at one of your oldest friends because you wish to kill me.” Nyssa stepped forward and gently moved Laurel to the side. “If you and your sister are to survive what’s coming you must reconcile what you need to do with what you are capable of doing.”

 

He relaxed the tension on the bow string slightly. “What’s coming? You mean your father.”

 

She nodded, “The Demon’s Head will not hesitate to take what he wants from you.”

 

“You still haven’t explained to me what that is or what my sister’s role is in all of this,” Oliver snapped. She had to be the most frustrating person on the planet.

 

Nyssa’s eyes strayed to the men around them. “I am bound by my honor, I can tell you nothing further.”

 

“Your honor is nothing but smoke,” He scoffed.

 

Nyssa’s jaw tensed. “I regret that it has come to this. But I have done what I could for your sister. And I have told you everything I can without risking Sara’s or my own life.”

 

“Some risk, you’re the Heir…”

 

“You know nothing about what it means to be the Heir to the Demon.” Nyssa hissed. “The sacrifices, the suffering I have endured because of that title. You believe that your losses put you above everyone else, that because the rest of us didn’t have an island that our lives are somehow charmed?” Nyssa slapped his bow aside and got in his face, “I would advise you to, as your sister would say, get over yourself Oliver Queen.” She leaned in closer still, her voice low, “There are plans in motion so much greater than your limited field of vision and if you do not remove your head from your ass and recognize that there are other people tangled in this web then people we both love will pay for your lack of insight with their very lives.”

 

After a breath she stepped back. “You’re done here,” That was said at a much higher volume for the benefit of her men he assumed, their cue to remove him if he didn’t leave quietly. Nyssa turned and walked away effectively dismissing him.

 

Oliver glanced over at Laurel. She looked disappointed. She shook her head at him. “Whatever is going on, Thea wouldn’t want you to act like this on her behalf.” Laurel turned and walked away as well.

 

He considered following for a moment but the group of guards now congregating by the stairwell door blocking his path to their Heir dissuaded him. He could take them but it would waste time he didn’t have tonight. He turned to leave even though he didn’t know what the hell Nyssa was talking about. Were these plans she mentioned more of her paranoia? Another trick to distract him from what Ra’s was doing to Thea? He clenched his fist around his bow. One mission for Amanda and then he’d be back and next time he wouldn’t let Nyssa walk away before he received his answers.

 

When Oliver got back to the Foundry the items he asked Felicity to pick up for him were laid out across one of the evidence tables. He went over to his old footlocker and pulled out a weathered duffle. He set it down on the table and then changed out of his uniform. Once he was back in normal clothes he carefully packed his working wardrobe into the bag. Then he added a few more items of civilian attire on top of that.

 

He assumed that he’d be using private transport for the entirety of this trip and so didn’t hesitate to pack various weapons into the bag on top of his clothes. One of his bows would go in a separate case for the trip. He wasn’t planning on having to rely on Amanda for any equipment. He worked quickly to the soft hum of the fans from Felicity’s servers. He was packing up the last of the gear when she came back downstairs.

 

“So you’re really going to go through with this job for Amanda Waller?” She sat a bag from the diner up the street on to her work station. He’d bet what was left of his fortune that she’d be handing that bag to him with orders to eat what was inside shortly. Felicity always tried to take care of everyone. It was part of why he…

 

“Even though it might piss off Nyssa’s very scary dad?” She continued, keeping him from finishing that thought.

 

He tried to reassure her. “It’ll be fine. I’ll come back. Thea will be okay.”

 

“I wish that sounded more convincing.” Oliver didn’t look at her. “I wish you wouldn’t go but I know you better so I’m not going to ask you to stay.”

 

“I appreciate that.” He really did. Having to leave like this when things were so unsettled with Thea and with the looming threat of the League was hard enough as is. He also knew that a part of him would want to stay if she asked him to. He couldn’t be at war with himself when Amanda dropped him in the middle of her war with everyone else.

 

Felicity stepped closer. “But there is one thing I need to ask you to do. And you’re not going to want to.”

 

“Well if it’s you asking I’ll do it.” It really was that simple in his mind.

 

“Do whatever it takes to come back alive. Whatever it takes. If that means breaking a promise then so be it. If that means someone else doesn’t get to go home then so be it.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver breathed. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think I’d be coming home.”

 

“I don’t doubt that. But you are dealing with Amanda Waller one of the most devious women I’ve ever known. And you are running the risk of going to war with Ra’s al Ghul one of the most dangerous men to ever walk the planet. I am terrified that you’ll hesitate because you have a code and you’re trying to be the better man but these people don’t play by those rules.”

 

She took another step forward. “I am so afraid that these people you’re caught between are going to use your humanity against you.” The tremor in her voice as she said it was a knife in his gut.

 

Oliver picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. “Felicity, I honestly don’t know if I’m a killer anymore. But I do know two things. The first is that whoever I am, I am someone who will do whatever, whatever it takes to protect my sister.” He stepped in close and kissed her on the forehead. He lingered for a moment breathing her in, her perfume, light and floral, and just a whisper of the spray she used to clean the monitors. Once he felt settled he stepped back, picked up the case with his bow, and then walked past Felicity and towards the stairs.

 

Felicity turned to watch him walk away. “The second thing?” She called after him.

 

Oliver stopped and spun around to her. He wanted to say it. But he couldn’t force the words from his mouth. It simply wasn’t fair to tell her now. “I’ll tell you when I get back.” All the more reason to get this done quickly.

 

“No…that’s…that’s not…how…” Felicity sputtered. “If you die before saying it, I will murder you Oliver Queen!”

 

The airfield was seemingly deserted as he pulled the van through the open gate. For a moment he considered the possibility that this was another of Amanda’s tricks when a glimmer of light just registered in the corner of his eye. He turned the van to the left. He drove between the hangars towards the light shining from the furthest one from the gate.

 

As he drew nearer Oliver could see a few men milling about. Some were in blue coveralls and reflective vests, the ground crew. Others were in suits, Amanda’s men, security. Neither group seemed surprised by his presence. Oliver put the van in park just shy of the hangar’s entrance. He was in the right place.  

 

He grabbed his gear from the back of the van and then tossed the keys under the driver’s seat. Oliver hopped out and thumbed the button to lock the doors. Felicity could track the van’s GPS later today and then have Digg or Roy come pick it up. He closed the door with a final click locking away Felicity’s Oliver Queen for the time being. He wanted to keep his promise to her which meant he had to be more like his old self and less hers for a little while.

 

No one stopped him as he walked through the open doors and towards the gulfstream sitting in the middle of the hangar. The hatch was open so he took it as an invitation to board. Waller was standing next to one of the seats. She was speaking to someone Oliver couldn’t see.

 

“Mr. Queen, you don’t disappoint,” Waller said when she noticed him.

 

“Don’t pretend like I’m here of my own free will Amanda,” He growled. He wouldn’t give her any more ground than what she had already taken.

 

“You chose to be here. You could have made a different decision.” She smirked, “It would have been a stupid decision though so I’m glad for your sister’s sake that you’ve grown wiser than when I first met you.”

 

Oliver set his bags down on the seat closest to the hatch. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“One third of your field team. You’ll pick up the other operative when we land.”

 

“I don’t need a baby sitter, let alone two.” He didn’t trust any of Waller’s people. The situation was complicated enough without bringing in more unknown variables.

 

“That’s too bad. I was looking forward to putting you to bed without supper,” Helena Bertinelli replied as she swiveled in her chair to face him.

 

“Helena?” He stammered. “You were in prison. How?”

 

She shrugged, “Time off for good behavior.” She glanced over at Waller, “Or is it bad behavior you want this time?” The other woman just smiled smugly at Oliver.

 

Oliver glared at her, “I am not going to let you use Helena in one of your suicide missions Amanda.”

 

The smile slid from her face. She moved until she was an arm’s width away from him and poked him in the chest. “You don’t allow me to do anything boy. I’m not your little pet street urchin. And participation in Task Force X is strictly voluntary as I’m sure Mr. Diggle has informed you.”

 

He didn’t back down. “A bomb in the neck is only slightly less voluntary than the scheme you set up to bring me here.”

 

“Bomb in the neck?” Helena asked. She cautiously slid a hand over her hairline and down past her left ear to trail along her nape.

 

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself over,” Waller reassured her. “This job is different. No tick, tick, boom required.”

 

“Things didn’t end well the last time you had me working off book,” Oliver shook his head. Was it possible for the woman who already ran the government’s black ops intelligence agency to go even more off the grid?

 

“Oh we’ll stay on script this time.”

 

A man in a set of blue coveralls stuck his head through the hatch. “Runway’s clear ma’am.”

 

“Excellent, close us up would you?”

 

“Aye ma’am.” The man slipped back outside and began securing the hatch.

 

Waller moved away from Oliver and walked towards the front of the plane. She knocked on the door to the cockpit and then stepped inside. With her attention focused elsewhere for the moment Oliver moved over to Helena. “You can’t be here.”

 

“This is the only way I’m going to see any daylight after killing those marshals Oliver,” Helena sighed. “I know there’s a lot of bad between us but I’m here to try and atone for my sins. I’ll work with you. I’ll back your plays. I have no interest in seeing you hurt anymore.”

 

He actually believed her. The rage that used to hide just behind Helena’s eyes was gone. Still that didn’t mean that he wanted to see her mixed up with Amanda Waller. “I’m more concerned about you being hurt. You can’t possibly understand what Waller is capable of.”

 

Helena rubbed her neck. Just the suggestion of a bomb being implanted there made her twitchy. “Suddenly I’m getting a better idea.”

 

“You two done playing catchup? We need to get underway,” Waller said as she stepped out of the cockpit. Oliver could hear the hum of the engines starting up. Waller gestured between him and Helena, “I trust there won’t be any issues with working together.”

 

Helena held up her hands, “The new me is a team player.”

 

“We’ll play nice.” Oliver held up a finger, “There’s one thing I need from you though.”

 

Waller’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not exactly in a position to make any demands of me Mr. Queen.”

 

It was true. She could still go after Thea at any moment but he needed to push this and risk pissing her off for Thea. “I’m not but your job will also be much more difficult if I’m not cooperative. You don’t go through all this trouble to bring me in if your operatives could get it done without me.” Waller’s gaze narrowed but she didn’t argue that point. “Maseo, when I bring him in, I want five minutes alone with him.”

 

“Oh did he not sign your yearbook?” Waller rolled her eyes, “I’m not running a summer camp here.”

 

“Ra’s al Ghul wants something from my sister. If Maseo is in as deep with the League of Assassins as you say he knows what that is. I need five minutes with him to find out.” Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. He was not going to budge on this.

 

Waller stared him down for a moment while she considered it. “Done.” Oliver smirked; it wasn’t often that you won ground with her. “Your conversation will be monitored for national security purposes of course.”

 

“Of course.” That wasn’t unexpected. He’d deal with Amanda somehow once he found out what Maseo knew and Thea was safe from Ra’s. One step at a time.

 

Waller gestured towards the empty seat across from Helena, “If there’s nothing else.”

 

“I’ll let you know if I think of anything.” Oliver sat down.

 

“I’m sure,” Waller took her own seat. “We’ll be in the air for a few hours you should try and get some sleep.”

 

“I didn’t know you cared.”

 

“I really don’t,” Waller replied. “You’re simply a means to a lot of people avoiding an ugly end.” She glanced at Helena, “Both of you.”

 

The Huntress looked unfazed. She stretched out across her seat and the one beside it. “Usually I’m the ugly end so this makes for a nice change of pace.”

 

“Follow orders and nothing will need to get ugly.”

 

“Like old times,” Oliver noted as he fastened his seatbelt. “Just so I’m clear are these orders from A.R.G.U.S. or is this a personal project of yours Amanda?”

 

Waller smiled, it wasn’t comforting. “Welcome to Checkmate Mr. Queen.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except I'm really nervous for Wednesday's episode.

 

Nyssa should have known she was on the cusp of impending disaster; things had been going far too well. The holidays had been peaceful. Her father hadn’t contacted her with any contracts so she had been able to spend the entire time with Sara. A first in their relationship. Quentin and Laurel had made sure to include both Sara and Nyssa in all of the family festivities. Even Team Arrow had begrudgingly tolerated her presence at the dinner Oliver Queen had hosted in his mansion. Sara had been radiantly happy even with her newest injury. Nyssa had to admit she had enjoyed the downtime thoroughly.

 

Things had taken a slight turn more recently as Dinah Lance had been staying with them in the apartment for the past week. The woman was pleasant enough. There was none of the discomfort of her associations with Sara’s other parent as Dinah still believed Nyssa was merely the defense contractor who had been fortunate enough to stumble upon her daughter and bring the girl home. It was not due to any action on Nyssa’s part that the visit was proving to be awkward.

 

To begin there was the timing of the visit. For one who had so relentlessly searched for her missing daughter Dinah had been conspicuously absent over the holidays. The woman had cited an already booked series of lectures overseas for her failure to celebrate Sara’s first Christmas back home since her fateful boat ride so many years ago. Still the youngest Lance had harbored no ill will towards her mother. She had in fact been ecstatic when Dinah had called to say she was stopping by Starling City for a visit.

 

Nyssa, at Sara’s pleading look, had of course instructed her beloved to invite her mother to stay with them in their temporary home. Dinah had proven to be a rather easy to accommodate guest. She kept to herself mostly, sharing meals with them but she spent the majority of her time in the guest room on the computer or on the phone working with her research partners setting up another series of speaking engagements. The life of an academic fighting for tenure, she had exclaimed when Nyssa had inquired after her activities during dinner on her second night with them.

 

One would think the demands of academia could be put on hold for a mere week in order to spend time with her newly resurrected daughter. Yet it seemed that Dinah did not want to spend too much time with Sara or Laurel for that matter. As she kept to her established pattern even when Laurel took a day off from work to spend the day in the apartment with them. It boggled the mind. Nyssa had pointed out the contradiction between Dinah’s actions while Sara was presumed dead and now that she was back among the living to Laurel earlier that evening.

 

“Sara’s urge to run away from emotionally messy things? Yeah that’s all Mom,” Laurel had muttered with not a little bit of bitterness in her tone. She and Nyssa were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner while Sara and Ted Grant entertained Dinah. “When Sara was gone at first she tried to hang in there but then Dad got wrapped up in the Dollmaker case, and then came the drinking. I was one big ball of blonde rage at how my sister was fucking my boyfriend, and how the both of them managed to get themselves killed while doing it.” At Nyssa’s scowl she chuckled, “Sorry.”

 

She held up a hand, “No need to apologize. You are merely providing the explanation I requested.” Nyssa focused back on the chicken she was carving. If her knife strokes were a bit more vigorous than required, Laurel did not comment on it “Had Sara not made the poor choice to bed Oliver Queen we never would have met.”

 

“But it still pisses you off that he’s seen her naked.” Though she was not looking at the blonde, Nyssa could hear the smile in Laurel’s tone.

 

“Extremely,” She agreed. Nyssa set down the knife before she mutilated their dinner.

 

Laurel smirked and then took pity on Nyssa and changed the subject. “Anyway Mom loves us. I even think she still loves Dad but she doesn’t know how to deal with any of us.” Laurel shook her head, “I know she’s overjoyed that Sara is back but her dying, even if in the end it wasn’t real, left our family a mess. Mom doesn’t do well with messes. So she runs to another job in another state. Or now to the guest room to work. Work is easier.”

 

Nyssa nodded. She could understand the appeal of focusing on one’s craft in order to block out other issues that could not be so easily controlled. There was more than one training dummy in Nanda Parbat that had needed to be replaced while she had sorted out her growing feelings for Sara. “Perhaps things will become less messy over time?”

 

Laurel snorted, “Never pegged you for an optimist.”

 

She wasn’t. “Apparently I’m a fool,” Nyssa cursed a few hours later as she shoved the stairwell door open and descended the stairs from the rooftop. She had relaxed her guard for a moment and now Oliver Queen somehow knew about Thea’s involvement with the League of Assassins. Blessedly the men assigned to watch the vigilante that night had given her enough warning so that their confrontation had not taken place in the apartment itself.

 

“Hey,” Laurel called out from above. Nyssa’s stride slowed somewhat as Laurels’ rapid footsteps brought her near.

 

“You want to explain to me what the hell that was up there?” Laurel asked when she caught up to her.

 

Nyssa still couldn’t believe that Laurel had wandered into the middle of her showdown with Oliver Queen. Let alone that she had put herself between his weapon and Nyssa. It warmed her that Laurel sought to defend her, even if it came at the worst time possible. “Oliver Queen received some troubling news this evening.”

 

“Yeah I got that,” She reached out and grabbed Nyssa’s arm. “What does it have to do with Thea?”

 

Nyssa released a slow breath. “I cannot explain everything now. Your mother…”

 

Laurel held up a hand. “Right Mom doesn’t need to be around for whatever it is you have to say.” Everyone agreed that Dinah wouldn’t take Nyssa’s real profession well. And Sara’s involvement would likely send their mother into an apocalyptic fit. The screams would crack the walls Laurel was sure. She shuddered at the thought. No they would not be discussing any of this with the elder Dinah present and able to overhear them. “She’s leaving in the morning. I’ll come back after I drop her off at the airport. I will be expecting answers with my brunch.”

 

Nyssa canted her head to the side in thought, “I was not aware we had made arrangements for brunch.”

 

Laurel shoved open the stairwell door, “I have a feeling that I’m going to be extremely pissed at you and Sara so there better be brunch.”

 

The two women walked down the hallway and found Fox standing guard outside the apartment door. “Everything good upstairs?” She asked when they reached her.

 

“Our uninvited guest has been sent on his way,” Nyssa replied and then glanced at Laurel.

 

She rolled her eyes and motioned for Fox to step away from the door. “I’ll go tell Mom and Sara that you didn’t fall off the roof. Try to keep whatever orders the two of you are about to set up brief. Mom was already starting to pick up on the fact that Sara was getting antsy before I left to go find you.”

 

“I’ll be but a moment Laurel,” Nyssa promised.

 

She held up her right index finger, “You better believe this is getting added to the agenda for brunch tomorrow.”

 

“Brunch?” Fox asked with a smile, most likely plotting some way to snag an invitation. Nyssa smirked. Be careful what you wish for my friend.

 

“Yeah you should be there,” Laurel punched her on the arm. “I’m sure that I’m pissed at you too.”

 

Fox flinched more from Laurel’s tone than the punch. “What did I do?”

 

“You’re going to tell me at brunch,” Laurel replied and then stepped into the apartment closing the door softly behind her.

 

Fox turned to stare at Nyssa once Laurel was gone. “So you want to tell me about the code red for the roof just now? I got back from patrol and suddenly the coms went haywire. One of the lobby guards said he had been instructed to lockdown the building and that the rest of the watch was meeting you on the roof. I knew your mother in law was in town so I came up here to guard the door.”

 

“Oliver Queen somehow knows about Thea Queen’s ties to the League,” Nyssa answered.

 

“Shit.” Fox honestly had not expected that answer.

 

“Indeed,” Nyssa nodded.

 

“And that’s why I’m apparently in trouble with Laurel?”

 

“Laurel wandered into the middle of our confrontation over it. Mr. Queen did not withhold anything for her sake.” No he had wanted to do as much damage as possible. Since he was barred from leaving any physical wounds for the moment he sought instead to destroy my bond to Sara’s sister.

 

Fox swallowed, “Do I need to go prep a space to hide a body?”

 

Nyssa rolled her eyes, “Mr. Queen lives.” She wasn’t about to kill the man in front of Sara’s sister. Not to mention what her father would do if she had attacked his heir apparent directly seemingly out of the blue.

 

“I meant Sara’s. Thea is like another sister to Laurel. I’m sure she’s getting ready to corner Sara in there and tear her a new one.”

 

“She’ll wait until Dinah is gone in the morning.” Nyssa gestured for Fox to follow her to the elevator. “Thus brunch. I would prepare myself for an interrogation.”

 

“Brunch should be used for bacon and mimosas, not evil,” Fox groaned.

 

Nyssa smiled despite the tension still flowing through her, “I need you to go to the control center and check the feeds from the Foundry for this evening.” While Oliver’s lair wasn’t being actively watched at this juncture the bugs Sara had placed last year were still live and recording constantly. If he had learned of Thea’s extracurricular activities while in that location there would be a record of it on the servers downstairs. “I need to know exactly what Oliver Queen knows, who shared it with him and who he may have told in return.”

 

Fox hit the call button for the elevator. “Got it.” She turned to lean against the wall while they waited. “So you don’t think he figured it out for himself?”

 

Nyssa scoffed, “Forgive me but I do not give Mr. Queen that much credit.”

 

“Right,” Fox chuckled. “So who told him and why?”

 

The elevator chimed announcing its impending arrival. “It is my hope that the footage you are about to review will have those answers and more. After all I will have to report this to my father and Laurel in the morning.” The doors opened with a slight clang.

 

“Sucks to be you.” Fox stepped on to the elevator.

 

“Indeed.” She turned back towards the apartment.

 

“Nyssa,” Fox called out to stop her.

 

“Yes,” She asked over her shoulder.

 

“We’ll figure this out like we always do,” Fox assured her. “But just in case you think I should pick up some good champy for brunch?”

 

Nyssa frowned in confusion, “You know Laurel doesn’t drink.”

 

“I mean for me,” Fox chuckled as the elevator doors closed.

 

Nyssa smiled, glad for her old friend’s sense of humor. She suspected it would come as a small comfort in the days to come. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her temporary home. Laurel and Ted Grant were standing just inside of the apartment. Mr. Grant was pulling on his coat. “Mom and Sara already went to bed. I’m going to walk Ted to his car,” Laurel told her, it didn’t appear that she had removed her coat from her trip to the roof.

 

Nyssa turned her attention to Mr. Grant, “It’s late, are you certain you wish to drive back to the Glades at this hour? Dinah is in the guestroom but one of the couches folds out into a bed.”

 

“Nah I’m good,” Ted assured her. “I wouldn’t want to impose. Especially after you already went to the trouble to have me here in your home for such a nice dinner,” He hedged. He was still slightly uneasy in her presence, even more so in Dinah’s though for decidedly different reasons. If Laurel weren’t glaring a hole in the side of her head Nyssa would have smiled at that fact.

 

Still a part of her was glad that she would not have to deal with him in the morning in addition to Dinah and an angry Laurel. “Drive safely then.”

 

“Goodnight Nyssa,” Ted replied with a nod and then stepped into the hallway.

 

“I should retire as well.” She looked over at Laurel. “Lock up when you come back.”

 

Laurel nodded and followed Mr. Grant into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Nyssa took a centering breath as she kicked off her boots and left them on the mat next to the door to finish drying out. She had not been so nervous while within these walls since she and Sara had come here the night of her second confrontation with Oliver Queen. She had been afraid then that Sara would be angry with her for revealing the secret of her survival with Laurel. Now once again Nyssa was to be the barer of troubling news. She set off towards the bedroom. There was no use prolonging the inevitable.

 

Sara was still awake when Nyssa entered the bedroom. In fact she was sitting up in bed as if waiting on Nyssa’s return. “So Thea just texted me.”

 

Nyssa closed the bedroom door. “That would have been a useful action had she sent it an hour ago,” She sighed as she took her place beside Sara on the bed.

 

“Oliver was why you had to suddenly go check on something upstairs?” Nyssa nodded. “And he came here to what?”

 

“Send a message.” She took Sara’s left hand and entwined their fingers. “He did not leave satisfied.”

 

Sara brushed Nyssa’s cheek with her free hand, turning her head so that they could look each other in the eye. “Are you okay?”

 

“He did not harm me.” Nyssa sighed, “He threatened my father and I, said some ugly truths and some wild fabrications that were even worse.”

 

“What about Laurel? Did he say anything to her? I never would have let her go after you, but Mom and Ted were here and there’s my stupid leg and I…”

 

“I know Beloved,” Nyssa tugged on Sara’s hand until the other woman rolled on to her side and was settled comfortably resting against Nyssa. “I will not lie to you, Sara. There was some damage on that front.”

 

“She’s going to kill us.”

 

Given the tension Nyssa could feel radiating off of Sara she opted to inject a bit of humor, “The list of those that wish to do so did seem to grow exponentially this evening. I believe your mother found her chicken to be dry, the glare she directed at me upon her first bite.”

 

Sara slapped Nyssa’s stomach with her free hand, “Be serious. How bad is this?”

 

“Laurel will be interrogating us about Thea Queen’s involvement with the League over brunch in the morning. There is a ninety five percent certainty that Oliver Queen will attempt to take my head when next we meet.”

 

“Only ninety five percent?”

 

“Diminishing returns. If we give him a few days he may calm down a bit.”

 

“Great.” Sara tightened her hold on Nyssa’s hand to an almost painful degree. She began to sit up, “I should go talk to him.”

 

Nyssa pulled her back down, “I do not believe that would be prudent tonight, Sara. He was extremely angry.”

 

Sara shook her head, “When he’s angry he makes bad choices Nyssa.”

 

“Trust me, Beloved he is not ready to hear anything you have to say tonight. Attempting to speak to him now may only do more harm than good.”

 

“Fine,” Sara huffed. “God this is such a mess.”

 

“We will deal with it. It is not as if we never anticipated this possibility.”

 

“We never anticipated Laurel getting directly involved,” Sara pointed out. In fact they had planned to keep Laurel completely out of this mess.

 

“No,” Nyssa agreed. “But perhaps we should have, given the Lance family penchant for trouble.”

 

“Sure blame my side for this mess.”

 

Nyssa kissed Sara’s temple. “I have Fox checking the surveillance feeds for the Foundry as we speak. Did Thea provide you with any useful details?”

 

Sara shook her head, “All her message said was Ollie knows. I was too stunned to come up with a reply.”

 

“She may as well have sent nothing at all.”

 

“At least she tried to warn us,” Sara pointed out. “This whole thing can’t be easy on her either you know.”

 

“I do.” Thea Queen more than anyone was caught in the middle of this web. “Not to make things any more complicated for Thea but you should send her an invitation to brunch.” It would be better if everyone involved were present to answer Laurel’s questions. If only to reassure her that they were not trying to hide any further information from her.

 

Sara leaned up on one arm to look Nyssa in the eye. “If Oliver knows what’s going on he won’t let her anywhere near this place right now.”

 

Nyssa reached out and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Sara’s face. “I was thinking we should dine somewhere a little more discreet.”

 

“You’re already plotting a way out of this hole we’ve dug for ourselves aren’t you?” Sara smiled.

 

“Of course, Beloved.”

 

The next morning Laurel pulled her car up in front of the Queen Mansion. After a moment Thea slid into the passenger seat. “If they think having you soften me up first is going to save their asses…”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “Laurel, just drive.” She was tired and not in the mood for this. Sleep hadn’t come easily last night with the knowledge that Oliver had confronted Nyssa before sneaking off to carry out whatever this mysterious favor was. He gets himself killed for my sake. Thea really didn’t want to consider it.

 

The older woman glared at her but swiftly put the car in gear. “So why did I need to pick you up? Are you grounded? Did Oliver take the keys to the Bentley?”

 

“Because I know where we’re going.”

 

Laurel tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “Oh they are not getting out of this by trying to have brunch in public!”

 

“Head towards the county line,” Thea directed. “And stop jumping to conclusions.”

 

“I wouldn’t jump to conclusions if someone would honestly tell me what’s going on once in a while. I asked Sara if they were in some kind of trouble months ago. She should have told me about what ever this thing with you and Oliver, and Nyssa’s dad, was then. Everyone around me keeps all these secrets and then they are seemingly mystified when they blow up in all of our faces. No one learned a damn thing from the Slade incident.”

 

“Laurel, I swear they are going to tell you way more than you ever bargained for in private, if you’ll just shut up and let me tell you where to go,” Thea snapped. “Also newsflash this whole thing isn’t really about you.”

 

That suitably silenced her ranting. After about a mile of silence Laurel whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too,” Thea sighed.

 

“Are you okay? Oliver didn’t go off on you too did he?”

 

“He was actually pretty great,” Thea replied. “He’d be a hypocrite not to be.”

 

“Yeah well your brother isn’t that self-aware when it comes to his own hypocrisy.” Laurel glanced over at her, “Hold on so you know about the thing?”

 

“What thing?” Thea smiled.

 

“The thing.” Laurel tapped her hands against the steering wheel. “The Oliver thing.”

 

“Could you vague that up a little more Ms. Lance?”

 

“You know the thing.” Laurel groaned, “If you don’t know I can’t tell you.”

 

“Who was bitching about everyone keeping secrets just now?” Thea snickered. Then she decided to take pity on her friend, “Yes, I know my brother likes to wear a lot of green, especially at night.”

 

“Oh thank god, finally,” Laurel sighed.

 

“Turn left on route nine,” Thea directed her. “So when did he tell you?”

 

“He didn’t,” Laurel replied. “It was one of the things that blew up in his face during the Slade incident.”

 

“Oh,” Thea swallowed. “How’d you take it?”

 

Laurel thought back to the moment she found out her ex-boyfriend was a full-fledged vigilante, “I was shocked, but not really. There was a lot going on at the time. I just had to take the information and run with it. The city was falling down around us and honestly after finding out about Sara; Oliver was a lot easier to wrap my brain around.”

 

“Now there was a shocker,” Thea laughed. “Do you know I found out Sara was alive from Sin while Nyssa was hiding us from Slade’s goons in a creepy, old bunker?”

 

Laurel smiled, “That seems to be a theme. I found out she was alive while Nyssa was hiding me from kidnappers in a creepy, old warehouse.”

 

After a beat Thea sighed, “She’s not a bad person Laurel.”

 

“I know.” She knew deep down that Nyssa only ever wanted to protect Sara. Even if she was out to get Oliver she could do that without messing with Thea.

 

“She didn’t involve me in this to get back at Ollie, despite what he may think.” Thea said as if reading Laurel’s thoughts. “She didn’t even involve me in the first place. That was all Ra’s.”

 

“Because he wants something from Oliver,” Laurel replied. “He said something about that last night among other things.”

 

Thea turned in her seat to face Laurel. “He’s angry. I tried to set him straight about this whole thing but you know how he is. Don’t take whatever Ollie said last night to heart. I promise you he doesn’t know everything.”

 

Laurel pulled the car to the side of the road and parked so that she could concentrate on the conversation. “Doesn’t he have a right to be angry though? You’re not my little sister and I’m pissed.”

 

Thea sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. “I made my own choices.”

 

“Part of being the older sibling? We’re always going to worry especially if any choices you make seem to be bad ones.” And this one seems colossally bad.

 

Thea relaxed her posture a little, “It was the best of a lot of bad choices I promise.”

 

“I don’t like the fact that both you and Sara can kick my ass now,” Laurel chucked trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

“I’ve heard you can hold your own these days. Something about a thug and a folding chair?”

 

“Yeah right,” Laurel snorted. “That guy was an idiot. Maybe I do okay against a guy like him or a mugger if he’s not expecting it, but I’m nowhere near your apparent skill level at the moment.”

 

“I did kick Roy’s ass once,” Thea bragged.

 

Laurel frowned, “Does he know?”

 

Thea’s gaze strayed towards the windshield, “I don’t know how I’m going to tell him.”

 

“My advice? Go with the truth this time.”

 

Thea nodded, “As for the rest of it Nyssa and Sara have their reasons for doing things this way. Just let them explain before you make up your mind about taking sides.”

 

“Look I’m angry but I am not about to turn my back on my sister or Nyssa.” She held up her hand before Thea could speak again, “And I’m not abandoning your brother either. As far as I’m concerned the only side worth taking is all of us against Nyssa’s crazy father.”

 

Thea leaned over and pulled Laurel into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to make all of you grovel a bit.” She gave Thea one last squeeze and pulled away. “Brunch better be amazing. Now where exactly are we going?”

 

“Do you think Laurel is murdering the princess?” Fox asked as she peeked through the blinds to look out into the street. She had ridden with Nyssa and Sara to their brunch location. Laurel and Thea were already five minutes late to arrive.

 

“Thea isn’t to blame for any of this mess so no,” Sara replied from her seat on the couch. They were at Nyssa’s off the book safe house in the suburbs. It was the one place they were sure they could speak freely without any fear of their words getting back to Ra’s. “They probably hit traffic.”

 

“Or your sister is plotting where to hide our bodies and is asking for Thea’s newfound expert opinion.”

 

Sara chuckled, “Since when are you afraid of my sister?” At least laughing at Fox’s little freak out was keeping her from freaking out. Laurel had not been all sunshine and rainbows when she left to take their mother to the airport that morning.

 

“Have you met your sister? She gets a little insane when she’s angry. I thought she was trying to melt Nyssa’s face off with the power of her mind last night.” Also Fox didn’t really do well with the heavy emotional lifting. Angry? Horny? Hungry? Great, but she got the distinct feeling that while Laurel Lance was indeed carrying a lot of anger right now it was soon going to give way to a bit of hurt and disappointment, Fox had no idea how to deal with that.

 

“My sister isn’t a metahuman, Fox.”

 

“Are you sure? Because she’s kind of got crazy eyes.”

 

“Positive.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Why are you freaking out exactly?”

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Fox shrugged. “We’re screwing around behind the Demon’s Head’s back. A vigilante is super pissed at us. Amanda Waller is in town and sharing secrets.” Finding her on the video feeds from the Foundry last night had been a horrible surprise. “Oh and your sister has an angry stare that could peel the paint from this wall, which will soon be directed at all of us. Take your pick really.”

 

Nyssa walked in and shoved a glass of what appeared to be orange juice into Fox’s hand, “Drink all of that.”

 

Fox sniffed the glass, “Mimosa?”

 

“You need something to take the edge off.”

 

“Hey, why don’t I get bottle service?” Sara whined.

 

“Alcohol isn’t good for your recovery,” Nyssa replied. She leaned over and kissed the top of Sara’s head before returning to the kitchen. She had been put in charge of Operation: Bribe Laurel with Breakfast Food.

 

“She’s probably in there chugging the rest of the bottle,” Fox stage whispered. She took a healthy sip from the glass. “Huh? It’s good.” She held the glass up to the light to examine its contents. “Nys should go undercover as the bartender next time.”

 

“She survived a week with my mother. If she is sneaking sips in the kitchen, she’s earned it,” Sara replied with a smile. There was at least one Lance parent Nyssa had utterly charmed. It was too bad everything had to go to hell right after such success. Nyssa hadn’t said it but Sara could tell that she was concerned about how Laurel would see her after all of this. She had come to value her friendship a great deal. Sara knew Nyssa would be crushed if Laurel decided that friendship was no longer worth it. She had a good idea that Fox was so nervous because she felt the same way.

 

“Here we go, incoming,” Fox announced just before downing the rest of her drink in one gulp. Sara heard a car door slam outside. “She still looks angry but on the plus side the princess isn’t walking with a limp.”

 

“Go get the door,” Sara directed as she shakily stood up. “I’ll make sure Nyssa has everything ready. Laurel will only get angrier if we make her wait for the food.” She limped towards the kitchen as Fox turned towards the front door.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Laurel began an hour later as she pushed her chair back from the table. Brunch had managed to take a bit of the edge off her frustration with her dining companions. But the story they had just shared with her was farfetched to say the least. “Your dad,” She pointed at Nyssa, “Wants to replace you with Oliver. So the three of you,” She swept her arm to the left so that the gesture encompassed the three League members, “Are plotting to make Oliver look incompetent so that Ra’s will stop being quite so insane and shelve the idea. And you,” She turned to look at Thea who was sitting beside her, “Joined the League to help?”

 

“Not exactly,” Thea poked at what was left of her eggs. She’d mainly pushed the food around on her plate.

 

“My Father was the one who opted to bring Thea into our affairs.”

 

“To mess with Oliver?” The look on Laurel’s face was one of disbelief. “He trained her to be a ninja just to mess with Oliver. That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“To test his resolve,” Nyssa corrected, “His ties to family. What would he do when pushed? How far could one push him before he broke completely?”

 

“And as a way to retroactively stick it to Malcolm Merlyn,” Fox meekly added as she shoved the last of her sixth waffle into her mouth. She was still wary of Laurel’s reaction, especially as she had easy access to dishes and other easily throw-able objects at the moment. Sure she could dodge but so much drama was tiring.

 

“And none of you thought to give Oliver a heads up about all this?”

 

“You saw how he acted last night Laurel,” Sara spun a butter knife between her fingers. “He doesn’t take any perceived threats to his family well. He already didn’t trust Nyssa so do you honestly think he would have taken things any better if we had tried to tell him?”

 

“I don’t think you give him enough credit,” Laurel sighed. “Would he have taken it well? Probably not but he sure as hell would have taken it better than he did last night hearing it from some government wonk.”

 

“Amanda Waller is much more dangerous than your average government official,” Nyssa said with a grimace. “Her involvement was unexpected.” It was troubling. Waller was not an opponent to take lightly. The fact that she was so aware of their movements within the city and that her people had tracked Thea’s movements in Corto Maltese was worrisome indeed. They’d have to update security procedures at all League facilities outside of Nanda Parbat soon. Perhaps add some light surface to air missiles on priority facilities given Waller’s penchant for drone strikes.

 

“Laurel, you have to understand how carefully we have to tread here,” Sara spoke up breaking Nyssa’s train of thought. She spun the knife faster between her fingers. Laurel was thankful it wasn’t all that sharp as it looked like the blade could go flying at any moment from the momentum.

 

“If Oliver Queen were given this information and then decided to confront my Father directly with it,” Nyssa bit her lip. “The circle had to be kept small. My life is already forfeit if Father’s plan succeeds.”

 

Sara reached out and placed her free hand over Nyssa’s on the table. “If we do nothing both Nyssa and I likely won’t survive. But if we get caught interfering, Ra’s will not only kill us but you and Dad and Mom.”

 

Nyssa met Laurel’s gaze across the table, “I would not see you or your parents harmed.”

 

Laurel looked away first, “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Sara sputtered dropping the knife.

 

“I don’t want anyone getting killed. So okay.” Laurel threw her hands in the air, “This is insane and I think you made some bad decisions dealing with Oliver but I’m not the expert on all things League of Assassins. I trust you to know what you’re doing as far as it comes to Nyssa’s dad.” She slumped down in her seat, “But where do we go from here? If Oliver knows then you can bet Felicity and everyone else will soon. What are we going to do now?”

 

“I need to talk to Roy,” Thea finally spoke up again. “He deserves to hear it from me.”

 

Laurel glanced over at her, “You don’t think Oliver and Felicity have told him already?”

 

“I asked them not to.”

 

“Very well, you should see to Mr. Harper this evening.” Nyssa stood from her seat. “Tomorrow we will have to speak with Felicity and Mr. Diggle. See if we can convince them that while they may find our methods questionable that our intentions were good.”

 

“What about Oliver?” Laurel asked.

 

“He left the country this morning with Amanda Waller.”

 

“What do you mean he left?” Roy questioned Felicity as he pulled the top half of his uniform off of its mannequin. She had called him in to patrol early tonight. Now he knew why at least.

 

“I didn’t stutter Roy,” Felicity snapped. She instantly regretted it though. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “An old acquaintance called in a favor. He should only be gone a few days, a week tops. In the meantime you need to run double patrols in the Glades. Brick’s been quiet lately but you and I both know it’s not going to last much longer.”

 

“Same shit new day huh?” He huffed, still a little offended that Oliver hadn’t told him of his plans and that Felicity had yelled at him. He was an important member of this team too. It wasn’t asking too much to want to be given a heads up when major decisions were made was it?

 

“Roy,” She sighed, “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”               

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He turned to go pull down the rest of his uniform from the stand. He decided to give Felicity a pass as it seemed knowing that Oliver was going to leave in advance had done nothing for her stress levels. “Where’s Diggle?”

 

“He went to go pick up the van. Oliver left it out at Everett’s field. Lyla was dropping him off.”

 

“Bet she’s glad to be allowed to operate heavy machinery again.”

 

“Sure,” Felicity mumbled distractedly as she typed away at her desk.

 

“What’s with you tonight?” Roy asked going over to stand behind her. She seemed distracted, as well as edgy. “Was Oliver’s trip that bad of an idea?”

 

Felicity didn’t look at him. “I’m just trying to get back into the flow of things.”

 

“You got vacation brain Smoak?” He chuckled.

 

“Something like that,” She muttered. She couldn’t tell him why Oliver’s trip worried her so much without telling him why Oliver left in the first place. She had promised Thea that she’d let her tell Roy about her new nighttime hobby.

 

Roy laid a hand on her shoulder. Her muscles were tense. “You know you can tell me if something’s up right?”

 

Felicity nodded, “I know.” It’s just not my secret to share at the moment. Luckily an alert flashed in the corner of one of her monitors before she had to come up with an excuse to put him off. “You better finish getting dressed. S.C.P.D. just got a report about some shady looking guys sniffing around Ajax Chemicals.”

 

“Ajax is out by that taco truck you like. If things don’t get too crazy how about I pick up some dinner on the way back?”

 

Felicity genuinely smiled, “That’d be great.” Roy nodded and went to finish getting dressed. Felicity activated the com system. “John, once you have the van I have a stop for you to make.”

 

An hour later, Roy was in the middle of his third round of the chemical plant and still hadn’t encountered anyone. The cops had left ten minutes ago. He reached up and activated his coms, “Felicity, I think someone was yanking the cop’s chain. This place is a ghost town and I can’t find any signs of forced entry other than my own.”

 

“Come back in then. I’ll hack in to the plant’s inventory system in the morning just in case but it sounds like a false alarm. John’s making the first sweep of the Glades right now in the van. Things look quiet for the moment.”

 

Roy smiled, “So you want your usual?”

 

“Yep,” Felicity answered. “Oh see if they have guac tonight though.”

 

“More tacos than one woman should be able to eat and a side of guac got it,” Roy replied. “I’ll check back in once I’ve got the goods.” He made his way back up through the facility to the rooftop entrance where earlier Felicity had talked him through bypassing the security system. He’d reset everything on his way out. Hopefully, without having to call Felicity back.

 

Something was definitely up with her tonight. She was off and it was more than just getting her head back in the game after a vacation. Roy was sure it had everything to do with Oliver’s impromptu trip out of town. He slipped out of the door to the roof and crouched down to reconnect the circuit tied into the alarm system. “Now I just have to figure out how to get her to talk about it.”

 

“Talking to yourself again?”

 

“It’s only crazy when the voices in my head talk back Thea,” He replied without a second thought. Wait. Roy quickly stood up and turned around. “Thea?” She was standing across the rooftop from him. She was wearing dark colors almost blending in with the shadows around her. “Thea what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I thought about doing this at your place but I really didn’t think you’d believe me if I didn’t show you myself.”

 

Roy shook his head in confusion, “Show me what?”

 

“That I could find you out here.” She took a step forward. “That I could climb up the side of a building.” Another step. “That I am capable of keeping some surprising secrets lately.”

 

He wasn’t following her, still in shock from her random appearance, “Thea, seriously what are you talking about?”

 

She reached into her coat, it was one of those calf length leather ones that would probably cost him three month’s rent and pulled something out. She tossed it at his feet where it landed with a slight metallic clang. Roy looked down, it was an arrow. “What?”

 

“I swear I was never doing this to hurt you.”

 

Roy crouched down and picked up the arrow. It had very familiar black and yellow fletching. “My stalker,” He breathed. He looked back up at her with wide eyes, “She knew my name.”

 

Thea tucked her hands into her pockets, “It was more about stalking the Arrow actually.”

 

Roy held the arrow out to her. “This was you? This whole time, it was you?”

 

Thea shrugged, “Surprise?”

 

“Why? Why would you put yourself at risk like this?” Roy stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He held the arrow up in her face, “You could have gotten yourself killed. This isn’t a game.” He gestured to his uniform, “What I do out here is dangerous.”

 

“We’ve had this conversation before. Seems to be our go to for rooftops lately,” Thea took the arrow away from him and stepped back. “I think I know the dangers better than you do right now.”

 

Roy ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. “So what, you got bored and decided to go play vigilante?”

 

“I wish it were that simple.”

 

“You mean it isn’t?”

 

“Nothing about all this is simple.”

 

Roy looked at the arrow in her hand, and suddenly everything clicked. “You told me you weren’t a member of the League of Assassins.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“But they’re involved in this somehow. That’s why you use the same gear.”

 

Thea nodded, “I need you to trust me Roy.”

 

He clenched his jaw. “You’ve obviously been hiding some big stuff from me lately, Thea. That doesn’t make trust come easily.”

 

“I know,” She sighed. “But I had my reasons. I just need you to hear me out. Can you do that?”

 

Roy reached up and reactivated his coms, “Hey it’s me.”

 

“Roy? Why do you sound weird?” Felicity asked concern evident in her tone.

 

“My stalker showed up again at Ajax.”

 

“Oh? I’m not getting tacos am I?” She joked.

 

“I need to get some answers first.”

 

“Okay, take all the time you need. John can finish sweeps tonight.”

 

“No need. I take care of it after.” He looked over to where Thea was standing with her head down. He was reminded of how small she was. She looked fragile. Something was tearing her up inside and it made him want to break things. “I think I’m going to want to punch some bad guys after this.”

 

Felicity sighed. “Just hear her out.”

 

He turned away from Thea, “Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this than I do?”

 

“Because I’m Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Yeah.” He turned off his mic. “So do you want to do this here or…” He awkwardly started.

 

“Mind if we go to your place?” Thea asked, though she still didn’t look at him.

 

“I’ve got a bike down in the alley.” He held his hand out to her, “Let’s go.”

 

She stared at his hand like she’d never seen it before. “Are we going to be okay?” She asked in a small voice.

 

Roy knew he had a choice to make here. He swallowed, and sent out a quick mental prayer that he was making the right one. “Well you did kick my ass the other night.” Thea’s head snapped up. “Not gonna lie my ego was sort of bruised. You may have to buy me dinner for the rest of the year to get back to okay.”

 

Thea laughed.

 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on with you but I know that you’ve always had my back, Thea. I’m not going to quit on us if you don’t.”

 

“I won’t,” She replied. She took his hand.

 

“Come on then.” He led the way to where he had used a line to scale the side of the building earlier. “You learn how to rappel while you were off not joining the League of Assassins?”

 

Thea cracked her knuckles. “Prepare to be amazed.”

 

“Little late for that,” He muttered.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spell things out to Team Arrow and what has Oliver been up to in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was over on Fanfiction.net the other day in the Arrow section, sort for Nyssa/Sara and what do you know Limited Liability, a story I have greatly enjoyed has updated. Score. I go to the latest chapter and start reading the author’s note (yes, I also read them I mean I’m writing this thinking someone will) and what the what the author says something nice about me? Me. I am totally flabbergasted by this folks. Anyway lot of build up just to say: Hey, backinthebox, I thought Limited Liability was a ton of fun (seriously folks what Nyssa does to Oliver in that, go read it now, this chapter will still be here when you get back) and thank you for saying nice things about my work.

“Waller,” Ra’s al Ghul growled into the phone. Nyssa had just finished telling her father of the government agent’s impromptu visit to Oliver Queen.

 

“Oliver Queen joined her at Everett’s air field.” She explained further. “A private jet took off not long after. The flight plan had it scheduled to land in Honolulu; however no jet arrived there from Starling City.” Not that Nyssa had honestly expected there to be. One did not rise as high as quickly in the realm of covert operations as Amanda Waller by being stupid.

 

“Not surprising given Waller’s involvement. She knows us well enough to cover her tracks.”

 

“Not well enough as I have a recording of her entire conversation with Oliver Queen.” She did not like that the caustic woman had so much insight into the League’s chain of command. Nor that she seemed so well aware of Sara’s worth to her. “Do you have any inkling as to what business of ours she has him inserting himself into?”

 

“I do. It is nothing to concern yourself with, Nyssa. I have the matter well in hand”

 

“Father, in light of recent events with Daniel Brickwell and now that Amanda Waller of all people has revealed Thea Queen’s ties to us to her brother, is it wise to remain on this course?” She saw an opening and lunged.

 

She heard him inhale and then after a moment of silence expel a deep breath, “Are you questioning my judgement, Daughter?”

 

Thrust and parry. “Merely pointing out that Oliver Queen is perhaps not quite the man you are looking for. There are far less precarious ways to bolster our numbers.” And a far better candidate to be your heir.

 

Ra’s was quiet again for a long time. This time it was Nyssa who held her breath. She may have finally pushed her father too far. But she was already on this path. There was no turning back now. Bringing up Oliver Queen’s latest shortcomings at this juncture was a calculated risk.

 

“He has been disappointing as of late.”

 

Nyssa took a breath. A point scored?

 

“We shall see how Amanda Waller’s gambit plays out. You should remain in Starling City until Daniel Brickwell’s plans come to fruition one way or another. He still owes us a great deal of money after all.”

 

“And Thea Queen?”

 

“She may still prove useful. And it amuses me for Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter to be in my debt.” Ra’s chuckled, his tone actually lightening, “She is far braver than he ever was. I’m sure that is due to her mother,” He mused.

 

“I’m sure,” Nyssa agreed. Moira Queen had been a formidable woman. Willing to do whatever it took to defend those she loved. Nyssa respected that greatly.

 

Ra’s took a breath and then was back to business, “See that she does not reveal too much to her brother’s allies, however.”

 

“I will convey the need for discretion to her, Father.”

 

“That will be all then,” Ra’s replied.

 

“By your leave.”

 

“Nyssa,” Ra’s said just before she was going to hang up.

 

“Yes?” She asked trying not to let her confusion creep into her tone. It wasn’t like him to dally after a clear dismissal.

 

“Darhk has been making waves lately. He only brings attention to himself for a reason. Keep both eyes open. If you speak with Talia tell her to do the same.”

 

“Of course, Father.” Though she wondered why he wouldn’t find the opportunity to tell Talia himself.

 

“Good hunting, Nyssa.” Ra’s replied and then hung up.

 

Nyssa tapped her phone against her chin. Dare she hope that she had managed to make some progress? Her father did seem to be somewhat aware that Oliver Queen had not tallied many victories in their little chess match lately.

 

“How’d it go?” Sara asked joining Nyssa in her study. They had returned to their apartment not long after their brunch with Laurel had ended. It would not do for certain parties to notice that they had the ability to disappear within the city for too long a period. Nyssa looked at the phone still clutched in her hand. And yet they would make use of the off the book property again soon enough.

 

“We may have achieved a small measure of headway.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened, “Really?”

 

Nyssa held up a single finger, “Small is the operative word.”

 

“But small is big in this case,” Sara laughed. “Small is huge!”

 

Nyssa couldn’t help but smile at Sara’s enthusiasm. “Not to dampen your joy, Beloved but we do still have to speak with your friends. Their reactions could tip our hand if not managed carefully.”

 

Sara frowned, “Don’t know if you can still call them that.” She looked down at her feet, “Friends.”

 

Nyssa reached out and pulled Sara into her arms. The blonde came willingly melting into her embrace. “Until we know for certain otherwise do not discount how utterly likeable you can be. We survived Laurel’s wrath after all.”

 

Sara snorted, “We were lucky with Laurel. She’s family so she knows she’s stuck with us forever. We don’t have that advantage with Felicity and the boys.”

 

“Well, you shall always have me.” Sara didn’t come up with a witty rejoinder to that so Nyssa opted to change the subject. “How was physical therapy?”

 

“I don’t know if Fox yelling at me while I stretch really counts as PT.”

 

“Are you still having any pain?”

 

“No,” Sara sighed and stepped back. “In fact I’m having some numbness.” She looked down at her leg as if she could somehow see through the skin and determine how to make her body work as it should again. “Something is really wrong, Nyssa.”

 

“You will heal.” Nyssa believed that with all her soul. Anything else would be unacceptable.

 

“And when that happens I still won’t be the same as before. A hobbled assassin is a dead assassin, we both know that.” Weakness was not allowed in the League, especially not at their level. If Sara couldn’t get back to one hundred percent Ra’s would see her as a liability.

 

“I will never allow that to happen.”

 

“Unless you can give me a new leg I don’t see how you can honestly prevent it. You can’t be with me all of the time.”

 

“I shall fix this.” Sara’s injuries, everything all led back to her father’s madness. She had to make things right somehow.

 

“We’ve been over this.” Sara leaned in close just in case they were being monitored, “Your dad will never let me use his precious Lazarus Pit.”

 

“Well then it is a good thing that I am not planning on asking to use his pit,” Nyssa whispered in reply. A plan had been forming in the back of her mind ever since the incident with the Rabbit. Perhaps it was time.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara’s tone was a warning.

 

“Calm yourself, Beloved. I won’t take any unnecessary risks.” She held out a hand to Sara. “Come we have much to prepare for and you need a shower.”

 

Sara smirked, “I thought you liked me sweaty?”

 

“I do,” Nyssa leaned down and quickly scooped Sara into her arms. She started to make her way towards their bedroom to the soundtrack of her Beloved’s laughter. I’ll not lose this. Nyssa repeated that mantra in her head with every step. “I also like cleaning you up.”

 

Days later Felicity made her way down the alley behind Verdant. She was tired, having spent the day working with Walter on a few projects for Queen Consolidated. She had done her best to deflect the man’s questions about Oliver’s whereabouts but she knew she would only be able to do so for so much longer. “I can’t believe I’m longing for the days when Moira stalked the halls glaring at me whenever our paths crossed,” She muttered to herself.

 

She wondered how Oliver was doing. He had managed to send her one quick message. It hadn’t told her anything other than he had made contact with Waller and that he’d try to reach out to her again in two days’ time.

 

“Uh Felicity?” A voice called out causing her to stumble out of one of her shoes. Her heart rate spiked as she wobbled to keep from falling flat on her face. Felicity glanced around wildly looking for the source of the voice. A shadow stepped out from between two stacks of shipping pallets. It was Sin.

 

“Hey, you scared me.” Felicity managed to slip her shoe back on and stood up straight once again.

 

“Sorry about that, you got a minute?”

 

“Is something wrong with Roy?” He was supposed to have been working a shift at the bar with the girl earlier.

 

“Well that’s a given.” Felicity frowned not getting the joke. “Okay tough crowd. Roy’s not any more twisted than usual. I’m actually here for Sara.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, she needs to talk to you.”

 

“She knows where to find me.” Felicity was already pissed at Sara. She had been pissed at Sara for nearly a week now and the other woman had not been considerate enough to give Felicity the chance to properly express that anger. Her sending this girl to test the waters wasn’t helping her case.

 

Her terse response didn’t seem to put the younger girl off however. “Yeah downstairs in your boy’s basement lair I’m sure, but you see she can’t talk about this there.”

 

“Lair?” Felicity’s heart rate picked up again. “I don’t know anything about a lair. And there is no boy. No boy of mine…certainly not with a lair.”

 

“Did the Arrow realize you were this bad of a liar before you two hooked up?” Felicity gaped at her.

 

Sin actually laughed at her. “Seriously, how has no one figured you out yet?” Felicity opened and closed her mouth uselessly trying to form a reply. She didn’t know what would be more bewildering at the moment that Sara had shared their secrets with this girl or if she hadn’t and Sin had figured this out all on her own.

 

“Look I’m not stupid. I know Roy traded in his red hoodie for a lot of red leather. Roy hangs out with you. You hang out with Thea’s brother who just so happens to hang out with that Diggle guy who hangs out with the Arrow. Thea may run this place now but Oliver’s the one who bought it to begin with. And also Sara hangs out with all of you and none of you seem surprised when she gets tossed out of windows or ninja kicks people in the face.”

 

“Bwa huh?”

 

“By the way speaking of faces you really need to get that Diggle guy a mask.” Felicity just blinked at her. “You can trust me. I put it all together last year when Roy was doing his Jekyll and Hyde act and Fox almost killed him. The Arrow showed up and told Thea and I to leave. Funny thing was Fox stayed with him to help. Later on she came out of the back entrance to Verdant but Roy and the Arrow never did. The cops would have got them if they had gone out the front. So where did they end up?” Sin rocked back and forth on her heels, “Makes a girl wonder what’s going on in the basement of this building.”

 

A nineteen year old had unraveled all of their secrets. Holy crap. Felicity sent a quick mental prayer to the universe that the girl would only ever use her talents for good. “Your skills are really wasted tending bar.”

 

“It’s true, I am a genius. Surprisingly that alone doesn’t bring in all that much cash,” The girl smirked. “So Sara needs to talk and for certain reasons that I’m sure she’ll explain it’s not safe to do it on your turf. Never know who could be listening.” Sin held a piece of paper out to Felicity. “So if you’ll drive us to that address it would be great. Diggle and Roy are getting invites too.”

 

“Right now? She wants to do this right now?”

 

Sin tucked her hands into the pockets of her artfully ripped jeans, “Well you got here later than I thought, so we’re actually going to be late.”

 

It took them about forty five minutes to reach their destination. Felicity was surprised that their endpoint was a small house in an older subdivision on the edge of town. The white and green building sat on a large corner lot. She noticed Roy’s car in the driveway. Diggle was sitting on the hood of his car which was parked just behind Roy’s. Felicity pulled to the side and parked in the street in front of the house.

 

“I’ll just go and let them know we’re here.” She pulled her phone from an inside pocket of the leather jacket she wore. “Oh they said that you should leave your cell phone in the car.” She instructed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Sin smiled and left her phone on the seat. “Okay if I leave mine here?” Felicity nodded to her as the girl got out of the car.

 

Felicity pulled her phone out of her purse and stared at it for a long moment. She looked out across the yard and watched as Roy walked over to take a seat net to John on the hood of his car. “Well anyone I would call is here anyway.” She leaned over and opened her glove compartment and tucked her phone as well as Sin’s inside for safe keeping. With one last deep breath she got out of the car.

 

Diggle nodded to her as she walked up to them. She stopped in front of him, “So who’d they send after you?”

 

“Laurel.”

 

“I’m surprised she convinced you to come.”

 

He shrugged, “She is a lawyer. She knows how to structure a compelling argument.”

 

Felicity glanced over at Roy, “Thea I take it?”

 

He nodded, “In my defense she had to work pretty hard to convince me.”

 

Felicity held up her hand, “Stop before you say something gross.”

 

“I meant she had to talk me in to willingly being in the same room as Nyssa.” Roy smirked, “What were you thinking? God you’re so gross Felicity.”

 

“You’re not cute.”

 

“Damn straight,” He smirked, “I’m devastatingly handsome.”

 

Felicity shook her head and turned to Diggle, “So how do we want to play this?”

 

He stood up and rolled his shoulders. “Go in, present a unified front. Hear what they have to say and walk out. We give them nothing. Not where Oliver is. Not what he’s doing. Nothing they can use against him.”

 

“Not like we have much on that front to begin with,” Roy grumbled.

 

“That ship may have sailed,” Felicity sighed, “Sin said something that makes me think that the lair might be bugged.”

 

“Damn ninjas,” Diggle groaned.

 

“At least we have a project for tomorrow,” Felicity said trying to find anything positive in the middle of this crazy mess they now found themselves in.

 

“Great, searching the basement for listening devices? Watching you take apart all your computers? Nyssa’s trying to kill us with boredom now,” Roy complained as he stood up as well.

 

“If I were going to kill you Mr. Harper, I’d use my hands,” Nyssa voice drifted from the porch. “Are you all willing to join us inside?”

 

The trio looked at each other for confirmation. “Let’s get this over with,” Diggle said and started towards the house. Felicity and Roy fell into step behind him.

 

Nyssa led them through the house into what looked like a study. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls. Sara was sitting on a large desk on the far side of the room. Sin had flopped down into the desk chair itself. She looked like she had been spinning it around in a circle before they walked in. Laurel was seated on a small leather sofa to their left. Fox leaned against the wall near Laurel’s seat. Nyssa walked over to take her place beside Sara. They were presenting a unified front as it were. Team Arrow on one side the League on the other.

 

Thea walked up behind them. “Are you guys going to go in?”

 

“Why do we need to do this here exactly?” Diggle asked.

 

“You’ve been under League surveillance for over a year Mr. Diggle. This house, this room specifically is the only location in Starling City where I know for absolute certain that what we have to say will not be overheard. This property is not known to my father’s associates and in addition this room has been electronically shielded, nothing can be transmitted through these walls.”

 

“Come in and hear them out please?” Thea pleaded with them. Roy rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. Diggle nodded and followed.

 

Felicity looked Thea in the eyes. She could see her hesitation. “I know you’re worried about Ollie but for his sake, Felicity, please.” Felicity nodded and then stepped into the room.

 

“Would you care to take a seat?” Nyssa gestured over to the several high-backed reading chairs in the room.

 

“We’ll stand thanks,” Felicity replied. “I don’t think we’ll be here that long.”

 

“Felicity…” Sara sighed.

 

“How about you tell us why we’re here?” Diggle stepped in. He knew how angry Felicity was with Sara, but they needed answers before she could rightfully go off on the other blonde. He looked over at Nyssa, “Start with why you think our conversations are being tracked.”

 

“I do not merely think it is so, I know it to be a fact. My father’s interest in Oliver Queen began when he stopped Malcolm Merlyn from destroying Starling City. The League of Assassins has kept a careful watch on him ever since.”

 

“Another thing we have that psycho to thank for,” Roy growled. He glanced at Thea, “No offense.”

 

“None taken. Malcolm was a psycho.” She moved to take a seat on the couch beside Laurel.

 

Diggle crossed his arms over his chest. “Why all the interest in Oliver?”

 

“The Demon’s Head wishes to make Oliver Queen his Heir,” Nyssa began.

 

“He wants to adopt him?” Roy asked with a frown. Thea smiled indulgently at her boyfriend’s confused expression.

 

“Like brainwash him into a little Ra’s clone and then have him take over the League,” Sara replied.

 

“Okay now pull the other leg,” Diggle shook his head at them. Of all the crazy excuses they could come up with.

 

“It’s true John,” Sara said looking him in the eye. “Ra’s al Ghul wants Oliver to take his place as the next leader of the League of Assassins. And it’s as bad of an idea as it sounds.”

 

“Worse actually,” Nyssa added. “For an outsider to become Ra’s al Ghul one must sever all ties to their old life. My father destroyed his entire village when he ascended, hundreds died. Should Oliver Queen take his place the same would be expected of him. The death toll would rise astronomically.”

 

“Yeah I never understood how that would work once you took over,” Sara frowned. “Are you supposed to blow up Nanda Parbat?”

 

Nyssa turned her head to smile at her adoringly, “Different rules would apply in my case as I have a blood tie to the current Demon’s Head.”

 

“So we’d get to keep our bed? Good, I like our bed.”

 

“While this view into your particular brand of crazy is fascinating,” Roy interrupted them. “Do you honestly expect us to believe that your dad would just hand your title over to a guy he’s never even met?”

 

How could she begin to explain this situation to a group of outsiders when she didn’t entirely understand her father’s choice to seek out Oliver Queen herself? Start with the most obvious factor perhaps? “My father is old and has some antiquated values.”

 

“So what he’s stuck in the fifties?” Sin asked, while Sara had given her some basics before sending her to reach out to Felicity most of this was all new information to her as well.

 

“1350 give or take a few decades.” Nyssa took a deep breath. What she said next was a death sentence were the telling to be discovered. Everything to this point could be brushed off as a ruse to distract Oliver Queen’s allies. But this would be revealing the League’s most guarded secrets. She glanced at Sara, who nodded in support, and then continued. “My father has lived for centuries.”

 

“She’s crazy.” Felicity shook her head, “This is crazy.”          

 

“No,” Diggle interjected, “It’s not.”

 

“You can’t really believe this crap,” Roy grumbled.

 

Diggle began to pace the room, “I’ve seen things, heard things on the battlefield, things with no logical explanation. Battles that turned against us with no rhyme or reason, enemies that disappeared like smoke when they should have been backed into a corner. I couldn’t explain them at the time.” He stopped moving and pointed at Roy, “You’ve seen it too. Malcolm Merlyn should have died after the Undertaking but he miraculously survived. Barry Allen can run faster than a bullet train.”

 

“There’s a drug that can make a guy stronger than ten men and able to shrug off bullet wounds like papercuts,” Roy added. “Okay maybe it’s not so crazy.”

 

“The legends about the League of Assassins say that their leader is immortal,” Diggle looked Nyssa in the eye, “If those legends are true…”

 

“My father can be killed like any other man. It’s simply that no one has been able to best him in battle as of yet.”

 

“If he’s so old then why does he even need an Heir?” Felicity asked what half of the room was now thinking. “He’s lived this long after all.”

 

“Because the methods he uses to sustain himself are not indefinite. They are becoming less effective and he’s beginning to exhibit some concerning side effects.”

 

“Like this insane notion that your bed buddy is fit to take over,” Fox added.

 

Felicity ignored her, “So why did your dad get Thea involved?”

 

“He’s testing Oliver. Trying to ascertain his weaknesses. The Heir to the Demon must be willing to do what is necessary. The Demon’s Head must show no weakness.”

 

“And let me guess,” Diggle pointed at Sara, “Your dad thinks that she makes you weak.”

 

“Love is a weakness.” Nyssa bowed her head. Sara reached out and rubbed her back. “My father believes that my love for Sara makes me unfit to lead. That I am female only compounds the issue.”

 

Sin sat up, “For real your dad wants to make Thea’s brother the leader of his evil empire because you’re a lesbian?” She shook her head, “And I thought my foster parents were assholes.”

 

“Because Nyssa can’t be completely controlled,” Sara glanced over her shoulder at the girl. “She’s not blindly loyal to the League anymore.”

 

Felicity was getting a headache. This just did not make any sense. “But Oliver isn’t even a member of the League.”

 

“A particularly skilled individual need only the blessing of the current Demon’s Head to gain the loyalty of the League at large. And this is not the first time the position has been offered to an outsider. Father had a life before the League came for him. And he himself has made the offer to another but in that instance has been repeatedly turned away.”

 

Diggle rubbed his jaw taking Nyssa’s words in, “Say we believe you and your father really is obsessed with Oliver...”

 

“He is guys,” Thea interjected. “He’s spoken to me about the Arrow at length. And let me tell you his man-crush is beyond creepy.” Diggle nodded seeming to trust Thea’s word at least.

 

“The League is expert at breaking a man down and building him back up in its image,” Sara knew that from personal experience. “For a new Heir the initiation process would be even more brutal than what the rest of us had to go through.” Behind her Fox nodded in agreement. “By the end of it he’d be exactly who Ra’s wanted him to be.”

 

“Not Oliver.” Felicity shook her head, “He wouldn’t.”

 

“He wouldn’t be given a choice Ms. Smoak,” Nyssa sighed. “My father would not stop until he took every last shred of Oliver Queen’s humanity from him. He would break him and mold him into the weapon, the Heir he truly desires. The man you love would be no more.” Felicity sputtered at that.

 

“Why do you care though?” Roy asked. When the group glared at him he shrugged, “What you guys were thinking it too.”

 

Nyssa squared her shoulders. “There cannot be two Heirs to the Demon,” She answered.

 

“So that’s what this is really about,” Felicity snapped, “You don’t want to die.”

 

“Is that so strange?”

 

“No it isn’t,” Diggle replied. “And it’s the first thing I’m sure you’re being one hundred percent on the up and up with us about.”

 

Nyssa stood up straight, “Mr. Diggle…”

 

He held up a hand, “I’m not saying I trust you. But it may be that I am starting to believe you.”

 

“Then you guys will help us?” Sara asked.

 

“Maybe,” He sounded far less suspicious at least, “I’m open to hearing more.”

 

“Oh sure piss off the insane immortal guy halfway across the world or piss off the insane woman standing three feet away from me,” Roy rolled his eyes. “The only reason I’m still standing here is Thea.”

 

That was good enough. Now for the hardest nut to crack, “Ms. Smoak?” Nyssa asked.

 

“On the record, still not okay with all of this,” Felicity bit her lip. “I know you haven’t told us everything. So if you want my help I have more questions.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “What do you wish to know?”

 

Felicity squared her shoulders, “For starters, who is Miranda Tate?”

 

“Nyssa’s sister,” Sara answered before Nyssa could make something up. They had to be completely honest right now and Nyssa was liable to try and keep Talia’s identity a secret in some misguided sense of familial loyalty.

 

“Jesus Christ there are two of you?” Roy sputtered. His skin began to pale.

 

Sara smirked at him, “Nyssa’s the good twin.”

 

Nyssa frowned in confusion Sara knew very well that Talia was only her half-sister. “We are not…”

 

“She’s the good one?” Roy fell back against the wall. “I’m still in a mirakuru coma. There is no way real life is this freaking terrifying.” One sister was capable of putting him down even when he was stronger than ten guys combined, she was certifiable and now he was being told that there were two and that she was the nice one?

 

“Chill out Little Red,” Fox laughed, “Talia is a lover not a fighter.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No,” Fox deadpanned. “She’s completely psychotic, has the same training that we do, and would have you for lunch if she ever decided to risk breaking a nail.” Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, Talia was never one to pick a fair fight, but this room was far too tense.

 

“Oh god.” Roy started to hyperventilate. Thea stood up and led him over to her vacated space on the sofa. Once seated, he leaned forward to rest his head against his knees. She sat down on the arm of the sofa and began to rub his back in soothing circles.

 

“Talia isn’t interested in going after you Roy,” Sara chuckled despite the tension still in the air.

 

“Just Oliver’s company.”

 

Sara sighed, “I told you that was a legitimate investment, Felicity.”

 

Felicity moved towards the desk, “Excuse me if I don’t really trust you right now, Sara.”

 

Sara stood up. “We are trying here. I know it sucks when you get left out of the loop but getting killed for knowing too much is way worse. We had to keep the circle small to protect everyone.”

 

Felicity kept walking until she and Sara were nose to nose. “Oliver is out there alone right now with no idea what he’s really up against, so being left out of your circle may very well kill him.”

 

“That won’t happen.”

 

“Are you psychic on top of being a liar now?”

 

“Stop it,” Nyssa pulled Sara back and stood in between them. “This bickering is pointless.” Felicity and Sara both looked away, embarrassed. “I know you are angry. I do not begrudge you that.”

 

“That’s big of you,” Roy mumbled under his breath, head still down. Thea poked him in the side.

 

“But I assure you that my sister is not the one you should concern yourselves with. It is also in her best interest that we succeed.” She would be perceived as a threat to Oliver’s reign to be eliminated as well. “Once we dissuade the Demon’s Head from this obsession with Oliver Queen, Talia will have leave to remove the League’s funds from his company. Which she will do. Neither of us wants any tether to remain between my father and Oliver Queen once this is done.”

 

“Once this is done?” Felicity looked up at her, “Once Oliver is dead you mean?”

 

“No one wants Oliver dead,” Sara promised.

 

“Right,” Felicity scoffed. Everyone knew Nyssa hated Oliver; this whole thing had made that crystal clear. It seemed to her that the easiest solution to Nyssa’s problems would be to get him out of the way permanently.

 

“Killing Oliver Queen would be signing my own death warrant Ms. Smoak, and we have already established that I do not wish to die.” She stepped closer to Felicity, “I am sorry that Amanda Waller involved herself in our affairs before the time was right to bring you all into our confidences. But it’s done. All we can do now is manage the situation at hand and hope that Oliver can take care of Amanda Waller on his own.”

 

“Waller getting involved might actually work in our favor.” Sara pointed out, “Ra’s wanted Ollie to figure out Thea’s identity himself. The fact that he had to be told…”

 

“Yeah neither of us gets a gold star on that front,” Thea snorted. Laurel patted her on the arm, she could sort of relate after all.

 

“That is a strike against him,” Nyssa agreed. She thought back to her last conversation with Ra’s. “Even my father acknowledges that I believe.”

 

Felicity stared down at the carpet, “Oliver said his mission had something to do with your father.”

 

“I do not believe that my father will wish to confront Oliver directly just yet. He has not earned the right to an audience with the Demon’s Head. Any of our men he encounters while on this mission should not present a particular challenge.”

 

“What does that mean exactly?”

 

“My father will wish to observe the situation. If Amanda Waller’s task causes Oliver to interfere with League operations it will illicit the normal level of response for interlopers. No more no less.”

 

Roy finally sat up straight again, “Meaning your guys will try to kill him.”

 

“The key word is try,” Fox pointed out. “He won’t likely be dealing with senior members. We tend not to let A.R.G.U.S. get that close. I’m sure your boy can handle the junior league.” She smiled at her own joke and then rolled her eyes when she noticed that no one else was as amused. “You all need to unclench.”

 

“And then what happens?” Dig asked. “Oliver makes it out of Waller’s mess alive and comes home. What then?” He focused back on Nyssa, “Your father doesn’t strike me as someone who is easily discouraged.”

 

“He isn’t.”

 

“So short of someone killing Oliver what do we do?”

 

“There’s a fight brewing in this city with Daniel Brickwell.” Nyssa smiled, “We simply have to ensure that Oliver Queen loses that fight.”

 

Felicity turned to Sara, “Are all your girlfriend’s plans this terrible?”

 

While Nyssa hashed out her plan, across the Pacific, Oliver Queen and Helena Bertinelli settled on to a cushioned bench at a low table. They sat side by side with their backs to the wall, eyes on the rest of the room. The bar they were in was located in one of the seedier sections of Tokyo. They had flown with Amanda Waller to the Philippines where she had left them, with departing instructions to hop on a fishing boat headed to Japan, which eventually brought them to this city.

 

The boat was small for a commercial fishing vessel but that meant it was also discreet. Oliver had spent most of the past few days working with the crew bringing in the nets and mending equipment. As the men were still a bit superstitious when it came to a woman being on the ship Helena spent the trip in a small room adjacent to the captain’s quarters. It wasn’t the most luxurious of accommodations but then again she had become well accustomed to spending her days in enclosed rooms. At least in this one she had an ocean view. Still they were both glad when the boat reached the harbor and they could get on with their mission. When they reached their safe house, they had found a packet with instructions for them to meet their third team member here.

 

“Did Waller tell you anything about who we’re meeting?” Oliver asked Helena.

 

“She barely told me that I’d be working with you before you showed up on the plane.” A waiter appeared at the side of their table. Helena proceeded to order a bottle of sake along with some food in flawless Japanese, and then sent the man on his way.

 

“My father often dealt with the Yakuza,” She said in reply to Oliver’s raised eyebrow. “In addition to Japanese, and Italian of course, I also speak Mandarin. You never know when the families might want to broker a deal with the Triad. Daddy always wanted me to be able to understand everything that was going on around me, until the day that bit him in the ass.”

 

Waller sending Helena on this mission was making more sense by the minute. Oliver ran his thumb along a long scratch in the table top; they hadn’t really taken the opportunity to catch up while on the ship. “How have you been with everything?”

 

“Everything meaning getting my father and a lot of other people killed in my pointless quest for revenge and getting thrown under the jail for it?” Helena leaned back against the wall and turned her head to look at him. “They’ve kept me in isolation mostly. Gives a girl a lot of time to reflect on her choices.”

 

Oliver thought back to nights he spent alone lost on the island, solitude was good for introspection, “Come to any grand conclusions?”

 

“Revenge is a waste of time,” Helena smiled, though there was an underlying sadness to the expression. “Of course you already know that.”

 

Did he? After the past few days Oliver wasn’t so sure. He had wanted to make Nyssa and her father bleed for what they had forced Thea to do. Was that justice or was it revenge? Did he actually care either way?

 

“So before our Waller-approved babysitter gets here you want to fill me in on what we’re actually doing?” Oliver looked up to see that Helena had turned on the bench so that she fully faced him.

 

“Waller wants us to capture an A.R.G.U.S. defector.”

 

“Doesn’t she have a ton of guys for that sort of work?”

 

“This man and I have history.”

 

“And that makes you better qualified for the job than any of her actual employees?”

 

“She seems to think so,” Oliver nodded to the waiter as he set a bottle of sake and two small porcelain cups on the table. He reached out and poured a drink for Helena and one for himself. She nodded her thanks as he slid hers over to her. “I also believe that because of who this man is that the nature of this mission requires that she be able to wash her hands of anyone involved should we fail.”

 

“Not surprising given my involvement,” Helena took a sip form her cup.

 

Oliver turned his cup in his hands. His eyes following the delicate lines of a snarling dragon painted upon it. “She has a habit of using people in your situation for wet work.”

 

“Ah yes the bomb in the neck squad.”

 

“Which she said you weren’t a member of.” Oliver took a drink, “That’s still A.R.G.U.S., this Checkmate she mentioned, it’s something else.” Better or worse he wasn’t sure of yet.

 

“Can’t say I’m disappointed about that,” Helena tapped a finger against her temple, “It may not be on exactly straight but I like my head right where it is.”

 

Oliver smiled at that. It was a glimpse of the woman Helena could be when she set down her burdens. Witty, charming, quick with a smile. The world deserved that Helena.

 

“So this guy.”

 

“Maseo Yamashiro,” Oliver supplied.

 

Helena nodded, “What did he do? It’s got to be bad right? I know A.R.G.U.S. is sort of severe in the way its agents deal with the dangers they perceive in world but even they don’t hunt former employees down just for deciding to retire early.”

 

Oliver looked down at the table. When he began to speak his voice was tense, “There was an incident in Hong Kong a few years back. Maseo and I worked to stop China White…”

 

“Oh great that bitch is global?” Helena swore interrupting him.

 

Oliver nodded, “She operated under the orders of the head of the Hong Kong syndicate before the elders gave her Starling City apparently.”

 

“Lucky Starling,” Helena sarcastically grumbled into her glass. She really despised that woman. “Wait, you mean you got off that island?” That didn’t make sense. If he had made it as far as Hong Kong then why not go home right away? She remembered from news reports that Oliver had been found on the island not wandering around Hong Kong. “Why didn’t you go home then?”

 

“I wanted to believe me,” Oliver exhaled noisily like a bull getting up the energy to charge, “Waller threatened my family to get me to cooperate.”

 

Helena picked up the bottle for a refill. “That seems to be a theme with her. I guess you’re just lucky she hadn’t come up with the whole bomb in the neck thing back then huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver took another sip from his cup. “China White had gotten her hands on a bio weapon. We were supposed to retrieve it. Long story short things went wrong and the weapon fell into worse hands. The toxin was released in a small corner of the city. We were able to contain its spread with a little help but Maseo’s son was one of the casualties.”

 

“Mother of God.” Helena took a healthy gulp of sake. She had always had a soft spot for kids. That poor boy, she couldn’t imagine the pain his father must have felt. She could see the sorrow in Oliver’s eyes as he remembered it. She placed her hand on his arm to try and give him some small measure of comfort.

 

“He was a sweet kid,” Oliver smiled wistfully. “He didn’t deserve to die like that.” Helena squeezed his arm. “Maseo wasn’t the same after it happened.”

 

“Understandably,” Helena looked out across the bar. Grief was a normal response to one’s child being in pain, and suffering. Pity her father didn’t have that kind of empathy in him. It would have saved many people a great deal of grief.

 

“Maseo left not long after the situation was contained. I hadn’t known what happened to him until Amanda Waller appeared in the Foundry the other night.”

 

“She had found him but for some reason couldn’t go after him directly?”

 

“Yes, Maseo is a senior member of the League of Assassins.”

 

Helena choked on the sake she had been attempting to swallow. After several minutes of coughing and sputtering she turned wide eyed to Oliver. “I’m sorry I haven’t had alcohol in quite a while, I thought you said we were going after a member of the League of Assassins.”

 

He clenched his jaw, “I did.”

 

“I thought that this man had ties to them not that he was actually a member. Interfering directly with the League of Assassins is a good way to get dead, Oliver.” She held up the sake bottle and motioned to the waiter. They were going to need a lot more booze.

 

“I’m not afraid of them.”

 

“Then you’re an idiot.” Even the oldest of the old families knew to respect the League. They had existed longer than Rome itself. Many men thought they’d be around after the League had fallen. So far none had been right about that assumption. “You don’t screw with the League. There’s no winning against them.” She remembered something she overheard while working in Malta, “The sun may blot out one Shadow but three more will follow in the night.”

 

“They went after my sister, Helena. So did Waller,” He rubbed his eyes. He was so tired of constantly being at war. He had honestly thought that was over once Slade was locked away but here he was again facing an enemy who was attacking his heart and soul. “I don’t have a lot of good options here.”

 

“And you’re sure this is the best one? If we pull this off we anger a lot of deadly people. If we don’t we’ve got Waller on our back.” Helena took another drink, “I see your point.”

 

“I’ll keep you out of the line of fire as much as I can, Helena. This isn’t your fight.”

 

“You and Waller want me to help kidnap a freaking Shadow,” She shook her head in bewilderment.

 

“I’m sorry Amanda dragged you into this.”

 

She bumped his shoulder, “Nothing but trouble follows when you show up in my life.” That statement could have been taken as a slight against him but her tone was actually playful.

 

He held up his hands, “Hey, you made the surprise appearance this time around.”

 

“Maybe I like a little trouble,” She smirked over the rim of the cup. “I meant what I said on the plane. I’ll back you up.” She set the cup down on the table. “You’re probably going to get yourself killed but you won’t be alone.”

 

“Thank you, Helena.”

 

She waved him off, “I think I owe you that much.”

 

He placed his hand over hers on the table. “You don’t owe me your life.”

 

“It’s all I’ve got to give at the moment.” Oliver pulled her into a hug. Helena smiled at the smell of his aftershave. He had been a comfort to her before everything went wrong. She had missed her friend.

 

“It’s good to see you finally got a decent haircut,” Helena looked up from Oliver’s shoulder to see a slender woman was now standing beside the table. Polished black riding boots, jeans, black button down shirt tucked in to those and a red leather jacket. Her features marked her as a local but Helena knew assumptions like that could get them killed on this job. Especially as there was slight bulge in the jacket along the woman’s side, a shoulder holster most likely. She was holding a tray with another bottle of sake and three more cups.

 

She was clearly not a waitress. Helena pulled away from Oliver. “Where did you?” Helena looked around. Even though she and Oliver had been distracted for a moment she knew that this woman could not have come through the front door.

 

“You should know a place like this has more than one way in or out.” She set down the tray.

 

“Tatsu?” Oliver stared at the woman with wide eyes, like he was seeing a particularly painful memory come to life in front of him.

 

Helena glanced at him and hooked her thumb towards their visitor, “You know her?”

 

The woman answered for him. “Oliver once worked closely with the man we are hunting.” She took a seat across from Helena. “That man is also my husband.”

 

Helena downed the rest of her sake in one big gulp. Then she reached out for the newest bottle and set to refilling her cup. When she was finished she turned to a still gaping Oliver. “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her too. This is already crazy enough.”

 

The woman laughed. “If I were to be unfaithful I assure you that Oliver is not my type.”

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Oliver huffed.

 

“Of course you pick up on that part,” Helena rolled her eyes.

 

The woman smiled. “You feeling the need to ask that question is but one example,” She inclined her head towards him. “I have many others I could list should you require it.”

 

Oliver scowled into his cup. Why did people keep saying that about him?

 

“I like her,” Helena laughed at the sour look on Oliver’s face. She turned to their guest, “I like you a lot lady.”

 

“Tatsu Yamashiro, Ms. Bertinelli.”

 

Helena held out a hand to her, “Call me Helena.”

 

“Helena,” Tatsu nodded, taking Helena’s hand in a firm grip for a brief handshake. Helena could feel some calluses on her hand. She remembered her father’s hands in that moment. The rough brush of hardened skin from constantly gripping the handle of his gun. Tatsu’s hands were similar. She had warrior’s hands.

 

“Tatsu, why are you here?” Oliver finally asked. Though Helena felt like it was pretty obvious, given what Tatsu had already told them and the fact that there were no coincidences in this sort of work.

 

“To help you bring in Maseo.”

 

“But working with Waller?”

 

She looked puzzled by his question. “You are working with her.”

 

Oliver grimaced, “Not by choice.” Helena shrugged her shoulders when the other woman glanced at her for confirmation.

 

Tatsu tilted her head to the left as she considered them both. “And you are assuming that I am being forced to act as well?”

 

Oliver leaned forward on to the table, “Does Waller have something on you?”

 

“No, I chose to assist in this mission.”

 

“For your husband?” Helena asked. God knows she could respect that motivation. And more importantly, if she could understand what drove this woman then she would also understand what to look out for should she turn into an enemy instead of an ally.

 

She nodded to Helena, “Yes, he is my responsibility.”

 

“Maseo made his own choices, Tatsu.”

 

“He chose poorly.” She reached for the bottle of sake and seized one of the empty cups to pour herself a drink.

 

Helena held up her own cup, “To poor choices.” She downed the sake like a shot. At Oliver and Tatsu’s wide eyes her lips ticked up in a wild grin. “We’re going to do something really stupid tomorrow. I’m going to enjoy tonight.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver plans to hunt down Maseo. Roy plans to get help on patrol. Nyssa plans to heal Sara. One of these scenarios doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord how the show is testing me at the moment. It is difficult to write anything but angry Nyssara when things like Sara coming back from the freaking dead happen and she doesn't mention Nyssa once. The powers that be over at Arrow were the ones that had them back together in their freaking tie in comic; don't do that and then completely ignore the relationship later. It is maddening and frankly makes Sara and the people around her look callous at best and at worst callous, stupidly blind, cold, disloyal, and a bunch of other insults I could toss out but y'all are here for a story not a rant. I have an outline and a plan for this story. It's important to me that I finish it for several reasons but damn these writers/show runners are testing my resolve. Sorry this chapter took so long but apparently I am dealing with a lack of motivation that I am working to push through.
> 
> Couple of my pals on Twitter pointed out that they were a bit confused as to what was going on with Oliver's trip and why Thea was acting strange. I will say that I want to deal with some of the themes from seasons 3-4, without the Sara killing and the Ra's being a complete idiot, and so getting Oliver out of town and having Thea deal with a few things discussed in this chapter plays into that. There is a method to my madness, I just hope it begins to make sense to all of you. Thank you as always for sticking with me.

The next morning a bleary eyed Helena Bertinelli stumbled into the communal area of the safe house A.R.G.U.S had set her and Oliver up in for their stay in Tokyo. “Sake is the devil.”

 

“You drank enough of it to put down several lesser men, Helena,” Tatsu greeted her. The woman was already dressed for the day in a pair of black jeans and a red sleeveless top. “It was most impressive.”

 

“That’s me,” Helena burped, “Impressive.” She stumbled over to take a seat on one of the low sofas that took up the majority of the room. New personal motto Bertinelli, just because you can drink it doesn’t mean you should. She rubbed her temples. She had definitely gone too hard embracing her temporary freedom and impending doom. This was going to be the mother of all hangovers.

 

“Here,” Tatsu picked up a glass of a dubious looking green liquid that had been resting on the coffee table beside her, “I took the liberty of preparing a family hangover remedy.”

 

“That looks as bad as I feel,” Helena winced but took the glass anyway. She began to lean forward to sniff the contents.

 

“I would not recommend doing that,” Tatsu cautioned. “It’s best if you simply gulp it down. The smell will only add to your current misfortune.”

 

Helena kept the glass at arm’s length. “Fabulous.”

 

“I promise you will be the better for drinking it.”

 

Helena groaned. You only have yourself to blame for this one Bertinelli, “Bottoms up.” She brought the glass near her mouth. Tatsu wasn’t kidding about the smell. She got the distinct feeling that in this case the cure was going to be worse than the injury.

 

Tatsu dipped her head, “To your health.”

 

Helena tipped back the glass and shot gunned the contents. It was like filling her mouth with tar but she managed to get it all down. “Oh god that tastes like you blended an aquarium,” She gagged, once finished, “A dirty one.” She practically threw the now empty glass back at a smiling Tatsu.

 

“I said it was a hangover remedy, not that it would taste good.”

 

“I was wrong. You’re the devil.”

 

Tatsu laughed as she stood up and took the glass over to the trash can. She dropped it in without a second thought, and then made sure the lid was securely closed. “I could never determine how to get the smell out of the glass.”

 

“Where’s Oliver?”

 

“He went for a run,” Tatsu glanced at the clock on the entertainment center. “I assume he should return shortly.”

 

“Great,” Helena stood up. “Think I’ll go scrub my tongue.” She started to walk back to the bedroom she had claimed as her own.

 

“See you already have more energy.”

 

“Wasn’t worth it,” Helena called over her shoulder.

 

Tatsu remained sitting in silence for about five minutes before the front door opened and Oliver stepped into the home, being sure to remove his sneakers just inside of the door. When he noticed Tatsu was up he glanced around the common area, “Is Helena up yet?”

 

“She’s in her room getting dressed for the day.”

 

“I’m surprised she’s up and around already given how much she drank last night.” He went into the kitchen area and filled a glass of water up from the tap.

 

“Yes, well I wouldn’t recommend opening the waste bin in there.”

 

Oliver frowned, “Did she get sick in here?”

 

Tatsu shook her head, “Worse, I supplied her with a hangover remedy.”

 

Oliver remembered some of the tea she had forced upon him during his brief time as a guest in her home. He shuddered despite himself at the bitter memory. He could only imagine what a hangover remedy Tatsu style would taste like. “I’m surprised she didn’t try to shoot you.”

 

“I’m sure from what I’ve read in Helena’s file that she considered it.”

 

Oliver walked over and took a seat beside her on the sofa. “So this is what you’ve been doing all this time? I didn’t think you approved of A.R.G.U.S.’s methods.”

 

“I don’t typically. As I said last night, I volunteered for this mission, but I do not regularly work for Amanda Waller. She reached out to my agency for my assistance in this task due to my ties to you and our target.” Oliver noted that she tried to avoid saying Maseo’s name when possible.

 

“Why does Amanda want Maseo so badly?”

 

“According to Waller’s intelligence reports, he’s risen remarkably high through the ranks of the League for being a member for such a short time. There are only two other members we know of who have accomplished such a feat. One is bedding the Heir and the other was Malcolm Merlyn.”

 

Oliver ignored the way the mention of Sara and Nyssa even in passing made his hackles rise and focused on the mission instead. “Waller’s afraid Maseo will be another Malcolm? He’d never.”

 

“Did you think my husband would ever be capable of becoming a terrorist? He’s changed. We don’t know what he might do, Oliver.” Tatsu turned away from him. “But no, Waller wants him because he knows Ra’s’ secrets. He knows where all the bodies are buried, every base, every weapons cache, every sleeper agent embedded. He could lead us to Nanda Parbat itself.”

 

He clenched his jaw. Amanda’s motivations were becoming clearer. “Quite a coup if Waller were the one to bring down Ra’s.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So what?” Helena asked as she walked back into the room. She looked far more awake than when Tatsu had first seen her that morning. “We’re going to earn Waller a medal or something?” She flopped down on the sofa across from Oliver and Tatsu.

 

“More power within A.R.G.U.S. most likely,” Tatsu surmised. “At the moment she still has to report to an oversight committee. To bring down the League of Assassins, I imagine that would get her anything she could ask for from your government.”

 

Helena bit her lip, “Correct me if I’m wrong but that doesn’t seem like a good thing.” Waller seemed like a crazy bitch with her bomb in the neck fetish. Giving her even more power was probably an immensely bad idea.

 

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, “It isn’t but we’ll just have to cross that bridge once we get there. Neither of us are in the position to tell Amanda no right now.”

 

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves anyway; we have to catch this Shadow first.” Helena looked between Oliver and Tatsu. “How exactly are we supposed to do that?”

 

“I’ll think of something.” Oliver seemed as uncertain about that as she felt. “From what I know of the League it won’t be easy. Maseo won’t just step out in public without a good reason.”

 

Tatsu leaned forward, “We have that reason and better yet we know exactly where he shall step.”

 

“How?” Oliver sputtered.

 

“A UN facility in Kuwait was attacked recently. The facility was responsible for disposing of weapons seized in various conflicts in the Middle East. There was some advanced tech and a few biological samples stolen in that attack.”

 

Helena rolled her eyes, “Great.” Take the dangerous stuff from one whacko and another one takes it back.

 

“In three weeks’ time there will be an auction for the weapons stolen from that base in the capitol of Bialya.”

 

Helena whistled, “Damn that place is a mess. Wasn’t the president assassinated or something last year?”

 

“Yes,” Tatsu nodded, “In a military coup to reestablish the monarchy. Queen Beatriz has managed to somewhat stabilize the country since taking over but her style of governance is much more open to allowing certain factions to operate within its borders.”

 

“Meaning she’s willing to let anyone play in her sandbox as long as their money is good and they follow her rules?”

 

“Exactly, Helena. We know that the League of Assassins will send a representative to that auction.”

 

“I can’t be gone from my city for three more weeks.” Oliver didn’t even want to think about the sort of havoc Ra’s and Nyssa could get up to in that long an absence. Let alone what Brick might do next.

 

Tatsu held up a hand to silence any further complaints, “The timeline is nonnegotiable. We need the time to set up our cover. Additionally this auction will be our best opportunity to take our target alive.”

 

“What’s to say it will even be Maseo that the League sends in?” Helena asked. The League was made up of hundreds of men at least. What were the odds that their guy would actually be the one sent to this shindig?

 

“Ra’s rarely leaves his compound, nor would he send either of his daughters on such a task. Bialya is a dangerous place to be, even by invitation.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened, “Either of his daughters?”

 

“The Heir whom we know to be Nyssa Raatko and his eldest daughter whose identity has remained hidden from A.R.G.U.S. thus far.” Tatsu smirked, “Apparently you do not know all there is to know about the League.”

 

“Apparently not,” Oliver grumbled. There was another al Ghul out there waiting to make his life hell most likely. Just great.

 

“The auction is important enough for the League’s interests to be represented but things in Bialya are too unstable to send family. Maseo is high enough in the chain of command to demand the respect of those assembled at the auction but expendable should something go wrong.”

 

“And Waller wants us to be the something wrong,” Helena smirked.

 

Tatsu bowed her head, “Correct.”

 

“They’re not just going to let us waltz in there though.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then how do we get in?”

 

Tatsu leaned back, “I don’t officially; Maseo would bolt the moment he saw me.”

 

Oliver scoffed, “And he won’t when he sees me?” He had the feeling that the League knew that he was out here hunting them. Maseo’s suspicions would be through the roof once he saw Oliver at that auction.

 

“No, because Oliver Queen will not be there.”

 

Oliver was confused, “Okay, what?”

 

“Our way in is as the new Head of the Bertinelli Crime Family and her entourage.”

 

Now it was Helena’s turn to be confused, “I’m sorry what?”

 

Tatsu looked her in the eyes, “It’s time you take over your birthright, Helena.”

 

She stood and walked over to the windows. “I killed my father and his men because I wanted no part of the family business after it cost me Michael.” She had made it her business to burn her father’s kingdom to the ground and now they expected her to take over the ruins? There was no way that would work.

 

“But our hosts will have no idea of your motivations,” Tatsu argued. “It won’t be difficult to spin your actions as you staging a coup due to your father’s betrayal. It’s not a huge leap from murderer to crime lord for one with your pedigree.”

 

“The League has been watching me for months; Maseo will know Helena is supposed to be in prison,” Oliver pointed out. And it wasn’t like Helena had been subtle with her little killing spree; the League surely wouldn’t be the only ones to be suspicious of Helena.

 

Tatsu seemed unconcerned with that. “He is not the one issuing the invitations. By the time he encounters Helena it will already be too late. The important thing is this cover will get us into that auction.”

 

“No it won’t,” Helena argued. “I’ve been in prison, and while inside have made no move to take over what was left of my father’s empire. I’m not even on any of the families’ radar.” Did no one around here understand the way these things actually worked? No one was just going to let her stroll into a clandestine arms deal based on her last name.

 

“Which is why our first stop was here in Tokyo. Your first move shall be here. It’s time for your coming out party.”

 

Helena turned to glare at Oliver, “Can you make sense out of anything she’s saying right now because all I hear is blah, blah, crazy plan, blah.”

 

“Let’s just have Tatsu explain her plan, in detail, before we dismiss it outright.” He turned to the woman in question, “You do have a plan. One that makes sense, right?” Oliver asked.

 

Tatsu nodded, “A couple of lower level operators have taken it upon themselves to challenge the more established houses. Skimming funds, taking over minor territories, a nuisance more than anything at the moment but should they begin to become more ambitious it would be a slight on the family’s honor. I know where to find these men. We’re going to do the Yakuza a favor.”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Meaning we’re going to take these guys out for them.”

 

“They would be most grateful for our service I’d imagine. We eliminate their problem and should any backlash occur it shall be directed at us not them. It’s a show of good faith as Helena seeks to rebuild ties to the Yakuza as she prepares to reestablish her footing in Starling City. After all she shall need assistance reclaiming territory from the Triad.”

 

“We take out their pests and establish that we’ll be a thorn in the Triad’s side. And then the Elders will make a few doors open for us?” Helena supplied connecting the dots. “Okay, I’ll admit I’ve been a part of worse plans.”

 

“That still leaves us with the problem of me. I can’t exactly show up with Helena as the Arrow or Oliver Queen.”

 

“I’ve a solution for that,” Tatsu stood up and walked towards the room she had been using. She motioned for Oliver and Helena to follow her. The room was pretty plain as theirs had been. A large bed and a small table were the only pieces of furniture. There were, however, several weapons cases and a large black duffle bag sitting against the far wall.

 

Tatsu gestured towards a pair of metal cases set off to the side of the rest. One was the size of a military footlocker and the other about that of a bowling bag. She picked up the smaller case and set it on the bed. She pressed down on a keypad on the side of the case to release its lock. “A.R.G.U.S. would like to loan you some property seized from one of their esteemed guests.” Tatsu opened the case and lifted it so that they could see what was inside, “The head of any family needs a good bodyguard after all. How do you feel about playing dress up, Oliver?”

 

He grinned, “As long as I don’t have to do the accent.”

 

“Oliver sent his encrypted message on schedule this morning, well morning for us,” Felicity announced and then slumped in her seat. Her decryption program had easily decoded the message but she had been worrying over it all day. She and Roy had spent their afternoon in the lair discretely making note of every bug the League of Assassins had managed to plant. As soon as this crap was over she planned on grinding every single one to dust under her heel. She may even buy a new pair of boots specifically for the job. She had considered not mentioning Oliver’s message because of those who might be listening in but in all honesty he hadn’t told her much of anything.

 

Roy was in the middle of changing into his uniform for patrol. He walked over in his leather pants and undershirt and leaned on the desk. “Why do you still look like someone took your favorite laptop away?”

 

“The message,” She frowned, “It was weird.”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“He said the mission was going to take longer than he thought but not to worry; no matter what we might hear no one broke out of prison.” Like what did that even mean?

 

Roy scratched the back of his neck, “Okay, I see the weird.”

 

“What’s weird?” Thea asked as she came down the stairs from the inside of the club.

 

“Your brother,” Roy replied smiling at her. It was nice to see her down here. It felt like everything was in the open between them now.

 

“Is Ollie okay?”

 

“He says he’s fine,” Felicity was quick to reassure her. She turned her chair around to face Thea and Roy. “I believe him. The rest of his message just didn’t make a lot of sense.”

 

“Was it his spelling?” Thea laughed, “Ollie still hunts and pecks on the keyboard. Walter has him dictating any business emails he wants to send out.” Don’t even get her started on his texting skills. When he first got back from the island half his messages were gibberish.

 

“I know,” Felicity sighed, “Who do you think developed his dictation software?” It was sort of embarrassing how bad Oliver still was with computers. Millionaire, hero, and owner of god’s most perfect set of abs, Felicity supposed he couldn’t be good at everything.

 

Thea chuckled, “Should have guessed that.” Felicity just smiled at her. She then spun in her chair to face the monitors again.

 

“So what brings you down here?” Roy asked.

 

Thea pointed to the mannequin that still held the top half of his Arsenal suit. “Just wanted to see you before you disappeared to your other night job.”

 

“Speaking of,” Felicity interrupted, “You need to concentrate on the wharf tonight. Word on the street is something big is getting moved in through the bay soon.”

 

Roy was confused. “I thought Dig was taking the patrol area around the bay tonight?”

 

“Yeah, the cutest, most perfect god daughter ever apparently has the croup.” The little coughing sounds in the background earlier when John had called nearly broke Felicity’s heart. “Lyla needed a break so Dig’s on daddy duty tonight.”

 

“What about patrol in the Glades?” They’d backed off over the holidays given the lingering snow on the ground and Oliver’s injuries but it wouldn’t do for Brick to start assuming that the Arrow and company had abandoned the area. They needed to make their presence known in the Glades again. Needed to be seen by the right people.

 

“Unless you can split yourself in half there’s nothing for it. We just have to hope Brick and his boys stay in tonight.”

 

“But what if they don’t?” He argued.

 

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, “Then I’ll try to route S.C.P.D. to anything major.” Not that it would do a whole lot of good. Response times for the Glades were way down. Almost like someone had warned the police away from the area.

 

Roy suddenly got a bolt of inspiration, “Thea can help with the patrols.”

 

She held up her hands, “No, no I can’t.”

 

“Sure you can,” He reasoned, “You were building a rep, and you obviously know what you’re doing out there.”

 

“It’s not a good idea.”

 

“Come on I’m sure Nyssa would sign your permission slip.” The League hadn’t minded when she took out a few of Brick’s guys before. And honestly Nyssa owed them. The more he thought about it the better the idea became and running a coordinated sweep with Thea would be fun.

 

She didn’t seem to agree though, “I said no, Roy.” Thea turned and stomped back up the stairs.

 

Felicity and Roy stared at each other for a few minutes after she left. Finally, Felicity waved at the stairs. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Do you really think I should go talk to her?” Clearly he had pissed her off somehow with his suggestion.

 

“Yeah,” Felicity nodded, “That’s all you, buddy.”

 

“Why do I have to talk her down?” He really wasn’t good at that sort of thing. He’d probably just make her angrier. Felicity would be better.

 

Felicity, however, looked at him like the answer was obvious, “Because she’s your Queen sibling.” She started making little shooing motions at him with her hands.

 

“The next time Oliver gets extra broody I am going to remind you of this conversation,” Roy grumbled as he headed for the stairs.

 

“Wait,” She cried out, “Change your pants first.”

 

“What?”

 

She looked pointedly at his legs, “Secret identity?”

 

Roy looked down. He forgot he was wearing half his uniform, “Damn it.”

 

After a quick change he found Thea standing in her office. The secret door in the wall was open revealing the changing room and on the far wall the uniform Thea had received from the League. Her back was to Roy as he stepped into the office and locked the door behind him.

 

“Did I ever tell you, that you looked hot in those leather pants?”

 

Thea snorted but didn’t turn around. “That’s how you want to start this, really?”

 

“Start what?” He asked as he stepped closer to her.

 

“This pep talk. “ Thea turned to face him. “That’s what this is right? Buck up Thea, stop being so emo and get back out there and beat that horse.”

 

He cocked his head to the side, “Okay, I don’t even think that was English.”

 

“Roy,” Thea groaned.

 

“What?” He shrugged.

 

“I can’t go out there again.”

 

“I get that you don’t think that you can.”

 

“No, I know that I can’t.”

 

Roy tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans and leaned against one of Thea’s filing cabinets. “You seemed to be fairly capable out there to me. Of course you did hit me upside the head that one time so my memory of you in action might be just a bit scrambled.”

 

She wouldn’t look at him, “It’s what I’m capable of out there that means that I shouldn’t even be out there.”

 

“Okay I need you to break this down for me.”

 

“I killed someone Roy. I’m a murderer.” She sounded like she was going to cry.

 

Oh. “Did you talk to Oliver about this?”

 

“Yes,” She sighed, “And he said all the right things. It doesn’t make them true.”

 

“Thea.”

 

“What Roy? I killed a man.” She was crying now. She turned to look at him with watery eyes. “I did. I stood there and I took his life. I’m no better than Malcolm.”

 

“Did your brother fill you in on everything that happened to me last year?”

 

Thea tilted her head in confusion, “We didn’t really have that much time to chat, before he ran off to possibly get himself killed on my behalf.”

 

“Oliver can take care of himself,” Roy tried to reassure her. “We’ll get back to that in a minute but let’s deal with this one guilt trip at a time.”

 

“It’s not a guilt trip, Roy,” She raged. “I’m not being a drama queen or I don’t know saying all this for attention.”

 

“Of course not,” Roy sighed. He clenched his jaw, “This is why I don’t try to do the sensitive talks.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped on you like that.”

 

“I asked if you knew everything about last year because when I was pumped up on Mirakuru I did something,” He swallowed even though his mouth was dry. “Something I’m not proud of, but it puts me in the position to get where you’re coming from. Probably better than most people.”

 

“Roy, you don’t have to say anything.”

 

“No, I think you need me to.” Roy leaned against Thea’s desk. She sat down on it beside him.

 

“You remember the day I crashed your mom’s speech?”

 

Thea wrapped her arms around herself, “Kind of hard to forget, watching you beg Fox to kill you.”

 

He nodded. God he wished he could go back and change so many things, Thea having to see him like that among them. But maybe he had to go through it all to be able to help her now. “The night before, Oliver cornered me at the old clock tower.” Roy stared up at the ceiling as the fractured bits of memory played in his head. “I was so angry. It was like the entire world was sharp and red and just waiting to attack me. Oliver tried to talk me down but I wouldn’t listen. I couldn’t listen. Then he tried to put me down but it didn’t take. I got away from him and down to the street.”

 

“Roy.” Thea could guess where this was going and she didn’t want Roy to have to say it outright.

 

But Roy kept talking knowing Thea needed to hear it so that she would realize that he did understand. “I don’t know how, but the cops got called as well. The cruiser pulled up to me on the street. There were two patrolmen inside. They got out and drew their weapons. Told me to freeze. One came to my side and tried to cuff me; I stabbed him in the chest with an arrow. Guy didn’t stand a chance.”

 

“You weren’t in your right mind when that happened Roy.” Thea placed her hand on his shoulder. “The Mirakuru; I saw first-hand what Slade’s men were like, what you were like on it. It made you lose control. You’re not a killer.”

 

“But I killed him. That man was just doing his job and I stabbed him in the chest.”

 

“You’d never do that normally, the drugs made you. It wasn’t your fault, Roy.” Thea shook her head, “Unlike me. I knew what I was doing when I murdered that man.”

 

“Okay, so let me ask you something, if it had been the other way around and that cop had shot me in the head when I was raging on Mirakuru and I died would you call him a murderer?”

 

“What?”

 

“I was out of control. Stomping around like Michael Myers on cocaine, if a cop had killed me to put a stop to it, would it have been murder, Thea?”

 

She held up her hands, “It’s not the same thing.”

 

“Yes it is,” Roy swore. “You killed that man to protect Sara and everyone else on that floor. Just like a cop sometimes has to take the bad guy out to protect the public.”

 

“I’m not a cop,” She protested. She stood up and took a couple of steps away from him.

 

“Every other time you put on that mask did you do it with the intent of killing someone?”

 

She looked at Roy with wide eyes. How could he possibly think that? “No.”

 

“When you put it on that night what were you thinking?” He pressed.

 

“I just wanted to help.” She thought back to that night. She had been here at the club. But the place was pretty empty. She went up to her office to do some paperwork and turned on the TV on the wall for some background noise. “There was a news brief about the attack. I knew Sara’s dad worked there. Then one of the reporters mentioned that Ollie had been seen entering the building shortly before all hell broke loose. I thought I could go help keep them safe.”

 

“So you went there to help your brother and Sara’s dad?”

 

“Yes.” She hadn’t even known Sara and Nyssa were in the building at first. Then she picked up their communications. She saw Fox and Roy fighting on the street and thought she could help the others take care of cleanup inside. She hadn’t been expecting to find a bunch of guys with military grade weapons and body armor cornering her friends.

 

“You didn’t plan on killing anyone?”

 

“I told you no.” She hung her head, “But I did anyway.”

 

“When you saw Sara and Nyssa being threatened you made the choice that prevented the most lives being lost.”

 

She looked up at him. “How do you figure?” That couldn’t be right. No one should have had to die.

 

Roy stood up and took a step towards her. “What would Nyssa have done if that guy had shot Sara in front of her?”

 

Thea gulped as she stared out into space as if she could see the squad room in front of her. “She would have gone off. There were two other men and she was unarmed. They had semiautomatics and were close enough that their shots would not have missed. Nyssa would have gone ballistic but she wouldn’t have made it very far.”

 

“So both Sara and Nyssa would have probably died. And then those men would have advanced on to Captain Lance’s office where everyone else was holding out, meaning more people probably would have gotten hurt in the very least. Dig, Fox, and I were already out of the building. No help would have come for them.”

 

“Maybe…but it’s pointless to talk about.” Thea ran her hands through her hair in frustration, “It’s just a what if scenario at this point. That’s not what actually happened.”

 

“Because you saved them.” Roy reached out and lightly grabbed her shoulders, “You saved them all, Thea.”

 

She looked away from him, “I should have found another way.”

 

“From what you told me there wasn’t one.” Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He internally high fived himself when he noticed Thea mirroring that action. After a few cycles he tried to reassure her, “Any night that I go out there in my uniform I could end up dead. I trust your brother to watch my back. If he kills someone someday in order to save my life I’m not going to condemn him for it. I don’t think you would either.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Then stop doing this to yourself. You had your team’s back. It’s normal to grieve for the loss of life. Making the choice to kill someone never should be something you take lightly and your brother taught me that it’s never the first option. You shouldn’t easily reconcile it within your soul once you’ve done it, but you are not a monster for doing what needed to be done in order to save everyone.”

 

“Do you still see his face?” She asked in a small voice.

 

“The Mirakuru really did a number on me. I didn’t remember everything I had done right away. When I finally did, I saw it every night in my sleep.” Roy made sure to look Thea in the eye, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget it again. But going out and helping people makes it so I can sleep at night.”

 

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, “I can’t tell you the guilt will ever go away completely; you’re too good of a person for that to happen, but eventually it will hurt less, Thea.”

 

Thea stared at him for several minutes. Finally she gave him a watery smile, “When did you suddenly become the brain in this relationship?”

 

“There was this guy behind a curtain,” Roy smiled. He cupped her cheek, wiping away the evidence of her earlier tears. “He told me not to look behind it but…”

 

“I can’t believe you just dropped a Wizard of Oz reference,” Thea laughed.

 

“My mom liked Wicked.” Roy shrugged, “Idina Menzel is all kinds of hot.”

 

“And there’s the jerk I’ve grown to love.” She hugged him. “I don’t know if I can put that mask back on,” She whispered into his chest after a few quiet moments.

 

“I get that,” Roy sighed. He kissed the top of her head. “But in my experience if you can use what they taught you to help people and you don’t then that will eat you up just as much if not more than this. The way I see it at least by going out there you can try and balance the scales a little.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m as strong as you.”

 

“You’re stronger.” Roy stepped out of her arms so that he could look her in the eye. “Whatever you decide to do I’m with you, all the way.”

 

“Even if I decide to make a blanket fort and hide in the mansion for the rest of my life?”

 

“Your bed is more than big enough for the both of us and you have cable.”

 

Thea laughed again. “I really do love you. You know that right?”

 

“Sometimes I wonder how the hell I got so lucky.” Roy ducked his head as she hugged him again. “Okay all the time.”

 

A few nights later Nyssa stared up at the seemingly permanently red, nighttime sky above Bludhaven. The next time she was tempted to complain about the smog in Starling City she would try and remember this sky. At least in Starling one might glimpse a star or two at night. She’d not be standing here breathing in the filthy air if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. It had been simple enough to slip away for a quick trip up the coast after a brief mission in Boston. She hoped it had been as easy for the one she had come here to meet to slip away from his normal duties.

 

The presence of the man watching her from the shadows beneath the building’s water tower was encouraging. She could feel his gaze even now on her back. He had already been there when she arrived. The blue and black of his uniform kept him mostly concealed, had Nyssa been less observant he would have remained undetected. The man himself wasn’t a threat but he was a sign that her request for a meeting had been taken seriously. He wasn’t her appointment but he would do to pass along a message if the other man didn’t show up.

 

The barely perceptible crunch of boots on snow caused her to turn her gaze from the city skyline. She glanced over her shoulder at the dark form making his way across the rooftop towards her. It seemed her intended guest was able to make it after all. “My apologies for pulling you away from your city on such short notice,” She greeted him.

 

“Things have been quiet lately.” The Batman moved to stand shoulder to shoulder next to her. “The snow keeps the normal thugs inside and most of the others don’t care much for it either. I can’t stay long though. Robin’s not ready to patrol on his own for too long.”

 

Nyssa glanced back at the other man, the one in black and blue. She wondered how he feels seeing another running across the rooftops using his former name. Perhaps she would ask him some other evening. “I’ll not take up any more of your time than is necessary.”

 

He canted his head in the semblance of a nod, his heavy cowl making the movement a stilted one. “Why did you need to see me?”

 

Nyssa angled herself to face him fully. She needed him to see the honesty behind her eyes when she stated her case. “I must ask a favor.”

 

“Who’s asking?” He growled. “You or your father?”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “If my father required a favor of you he certainly would not have sent me to do the asking.” Nyssa took a deep breath, “I am in need of your help. It’s Sara.”

 

“I’m listening.” He still sounded wary. Not surprising. Bruce would be wary upon meeting God himself.

 

Nyssa took a moment to consider her next words. She would not tell him everything here. If he would not help her based on the basics it would be dangerous for them both if he knew too many details. “In the most rudimentary terms I require a bit of leverage with my sister; information which I believe you can provide, and a small distraction when the appropriate time comes for me to act on that leverage.”

 

His jaw tensed, “Your sister and I are not on the best terms.”

 

“I only require information. If you truly do not wish to come into contact with Talia I can devise a method for the distraction which does not necessitate your presence.” She would not press her luck. A bit of insurance to ensure that Talia remained silent after she provided the service Sara needed was all she required. Nyssa could figure out the rest without Bruce if need be.

 

“We can talk about that, if I decide to help you.”

 

“And what is it you need from me to ensure your cooperation?”

 

“Simple, tell me why should I help you? We don’t exactly play on the same side of the line.”

 

“You were a friend to me once,” Nyssa began, though she knew that would not cause Bruce to compromise his ideals. She said it simply to remind him that she was not her father, or sister for that matter. They had always interacted on a different level. None of the games that Ra’s and Talia liked to play passed between them.

 

“I remain what I have always been but you and I have common goals. I assure you that I am working in the best interests of everyone. My father cannot be successful in his latest endeavor and I am the only one in a position to stop him. Should I fail your city will be in far greater danger than you could possibly imagine.” Gotham as Talia’s adopted home would be in the crosshairs as would Bruce himself as someone both Talia and the old Ra’s had valued, should Oliver Queen ascend as the Demon’s Head.

 

“I’ve stopped your father before.” He placed a hand on his belt, “I don’t wish you or Sara any harm, Nyssa, but you’ll have to do better than that.”

 

“Very well,” It was time for Nyssa to play her trump card, “Assist me and I can give you Amanda Waller.”

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Nyssa come to an understanding, Thea makes a choice, and Laurel gets a lesson about League of Assassins Dress code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, trying to get back into the flow on this one. Everybody give a big thank you to stoned Legends of Tomorrow Sara Lance for making me really want to write her again (Isn't legends Sara fun? I love her hit people with a bong and quip style). Also thanks to the commenters who checked in here and on twitter to see if I was going to keep going with this (I am. It maybe slow going because Arrow and I continue to have a love hate relationship but I am).

Felicity was home much earlier than usual. Roy had taken one look at her as she walked into the Foundry and told her to go home. She knew she looked a little rough that day but she didn’t think it was that bad. “You look like you haven’t slept in a week. Did people run away from you at QC when you shuffled around like a sleep deprived zombie?”

 

“I’ve slept,” She had huffed. “Okay, not so much last night, but Oliver hasn’t checked in yet.”

 

Roy had shaken his head and pointed her towards the back stairs. She knew he was only trying to help but sitting at home with nothing to do but worry wouldn’t be conducive to sleep for her. But he wouldn’t budge. Guy was stubborn. She had hoped he wouldn’t pick up that trait hanging around Oliver so much but oh well. She did pray for Thea’s sanity though, girlfriend and sister to two of the most stubborn idiots on the planet. Jeez.

 

So anyway Felicity was sent home without so much as a “we need you to hack the DMV.” She had stopped off at her favorite bakery to eat her weight in pastries. That had helped her spirits a bit. Even better just before she waddled out to the car she received a coded message from Oliver finally. He apologized for going over their scheduled time frame, but kept things brief. Mission going well. About to swap locations. Typical cloak and dagger stuff.

 

At least Felicity’s spirits were lighter as she unlocked her front door. Two steps into her foyer she froze mid-step. She could sense another presence in the room. She took a deep breath and relaxed a fraction realizing who was there. “You breaking in to my apartment is not okay.” Felicity dumped her keys into the ceramic bowl she kept on the entryway table.

 

“My apologies,” Nyssa stepped out from the shadows between Felicity’s kitchen and living room. “We need to come to an understanding Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Look we agreed to help out with your crazy plan, what else do you want from me?”

 

“Understanding.”

 

Felicity threw her coat over the back of one of her kitchen chairs. “I’m a little short on that these days.”

 

“You would do whatever it takes to defend Oliver Queen. Sara would do the same for me. I simply wish for you to understand she held no malice for Oliver when she entered into this task with me. Quite the opposite in fact.”

 

“And you? Are you trying to tell me you didn’t have any malice towards him? That you still don’t?”

 

Nyssa sighed, “I shall never have any love Oliver Queen. I doubt I will ever even like him. He once possessed something precious to me and didn’t appreciate what he held in his clumsy hands. It marks him a fool in my book. I was raised not to suffer fools. But I can respect his desire to defend those he loves, the city he loves, from harm.” She placed a hand on Felicity’s arm, “I truly do not wish him injured by my or my father’s actions.”

 

Felicity stepped away. Nyssa let her. “And Thea?”

 

Nyssa squared her shoulders. “She has taken no oath but I consider her one of my people. I would stand between her body and a blade and she would do the same for me.”

 

“The problem is; a lot of blades seem to be pointed your way. And neither you nor Sara saw fit to warn us about it until Amanda Waller forced your hand.”

 

“My Father went after Thea to pressure Oliver. That was not my doing nor was it Sara’s.”

 

Felicity sighed. She flopped down on to her couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. “Oliver can’t see the difference. Honestly, it’s hard for me to.”

 

Nyssa remained standing in the entryway. “Had everything gone to plan there would have been no need.”

 

“You ever read any Robert Burns?”

 

“The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray,” Nyssa recited. “A powerful lesson. One in my pride I do tend to forget, from time to time.”

 

“Are you actually admitting you were wrong?”

 

Nyssa smirked, “Unless you wished for me to quote _Auld Lang Syne_?”

 

“Did you just make a joke?”

 

“I am capable of it.”

 

Felicity smiled despite herself, “Yeah, but that one was nerdy even by my standards.”

 

Nyssa didn’t seem offended by the remark. “I had a great deal of time alone to read as a child.”

 

“It wasn’t all stabbity, stabbity, kill, kill with you and your dad?”

 

Nyssa came closer. “My family life had, has its challenges.”

 

Felicity ran a hand through her hair as her frustrations raised again. “And we’re back to how those challenges have put Oliver and Thea in danger.”

 

“Arguing in circles will get us nowhere Ms. Smoak.” Nyssa for her part remained calm. “I do not ask your forgiveness. Nor Oliver Queen’s. You may hate me for the rest of your lives. It doesn’t matter to me. I have done what I thought was best. But Sara is different.”

 

Was she though? Felicity wasn’t so certain. “She hid the truth same as you.”

 

“In an attempt to shield me from harm. To shield all of you from harm.” She reached out and placed a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “Sara loves you all as if you were family.”

 

This time Felicity didn’t automatically pull away from the contact. She tilted her head to look up at Nyssa, “It kills you to say that about Oliver doesn’t it?”

 

“There have been enough lies between us,” Nyssa walked around the sofa and took a seat on Felicity’s coffee table. “It burns like acid in my mouth.”

 

“You understand why we have a hard time trusting you and Sara now?”

 

“Of course I do,” Nyssa crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve never struck me as a fool Ms. Smoak. Your mistrust is warranted and understandable. So do not trust my words. Trust my actions from here on. Trust Thea Queen when she tells you that she made this choice to shield her brother. Allow Sara to apologize without jumping down her throat. Allow us to help you save Oliver Queen from my father’s machinations.”

 

“Do you realize how difficult these things you are asking me for are?”

 

Nyssa smirked, “You are a formidable woman. I believe you are up for the challenge.”

 

“You know John, Roy and I already agreed to work with you.”

 

“And I know you were not enthusiastic in your agreement,” Nyssa countered. One would have to be blind and stupid to not pick up on Felicity’s reluctance.

 

Felicity’s shoulders slumped, “I was out voted.”

 

“And your assistance is the most needed.”

 

Felicity’s gaze narrowed, “I’ll go along with the team.” She had made a promise and she’d stick to it. It was insulting that Nyssa was suggesting otherwise.

 

“Even as a reluctant ally you would be invaluable. However, I’d rather have you work with us of your own free will, rather than being guilted into it because of Mr. Diggle and Roy Harper’s acquiescence.”

 

“Again you’re asking a lot.”

 

“I simply ask that you reflect on it a bit more before action is required.” Nyssa stood up. “If not for my sake then for Sara’s her fate is tied with mine. If Father is successful in his attempt to woo Oliver Queen all our lives will be forfeit. I know you are angry but will your anger allow you to live with that as a consequence?”

 

Felicity bit her lip. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll leave you to your rest and reflection. I need to go see Mr. Diggle.”

 

“You break into the Diggles’ place and Lyla will shoot you.”

 

“I’d never dream of it Ms. Smoak. They have a child to defend. Their home should be a safe haven.”

 

“Your version of a moral code is so random.” The woman zigged when Felicity expected her to zag. It was beyond maddening. And it made it really hard to see her as a full on supervillain out to destroy them, bwahaha and all that, despite her poor choices as of late.

 

Nyssa smiled, “Sara says I keep her on her toes.” She turned to walk towards the door. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Nyssa,” Felicity called out just as she reached the front door. Nyssa stopped but didn’t turn around. “How about I call John and tell him to meet us here?”

 

She turned to stare at Felicity in bewilderment, “Us?”

 

“In for a penny in for a pound,” Felicity shrugged. “I’m pissed at Sara but I don’t want her to die. I don’t want anyone to die. I know deep down Oliver doesn’t either.”

 

Nyssa bowed her head, “I thank you, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“You want to thank me, then help me get Oliver back in one piece and your dad the hell out of our city.”

 

“That is the goal as you Americans say.”

 

Across town Thea was getting ready to open up Verdant for the night. She nodded to Sin at the bar. It was Monday, their slowest night of the week so she was the only bartender on duty. Thea would step in to help if things got busy but for now she was headed to her office to catch up on some paperwork.

 

“Princess.”

 

She turned to see a smiling blonde push open the door that separated the main area of the club from the storage space and the stairwell leading to Thea’s office. “Fox,” Thea nodded to her. “Come to ask for your old job back?”

 

“No way in hell,” Fox lowered her voice, “Just between you and me the boss was a bit of a bitch.”

 

Thea slapped her on the shoulder. “I’ll show you bitch.”

 

“Oh there’s the little spitfire we’ve been missing around here.” Thea’s face fell. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Fox sighed.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

Fox didn’t take the out she tried to give her. “You’re hurt. I’m your friend. I don’t have many of those but I do know it means I shouldn’t kick you when you’re down.”

 

“That wasn’t a kick. Wasn’t even a tap.” Thea clenched her fist. “And it’s true. I haven’t had much fire. I haven’t been myself lately.”

 

“The first cut is the deepest,” Fox bit her lip. “Everybody reacts to their first kill differently.”

 

“How did you?” Surely the woman handled it better than she was given that she had remained in the League.

 

“Drank my weight in vodka and threw up on Nys. Then I hit on Nys and she punched me in the face. I think I puked again but it’s all a little hazy.”

 

“You two have a weird friendship.”

 

“Aint it great?”

 

“Sure,” Thea smiled softly. She walked towards the stairs leading to the second level with her office. Fox easily fell into step beside her. “Roy keeps telling me I did what I had to do.”

 

“Uh pretty sure we’ve all been telling you that.”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “Hearing it and believing it are two different things.”

 

“And how is that going?”

 

"Believing it?" Thea sighed, "Some days are better than others."

 

“Well how about I make today a little easier?”

 

Thea stopped in her tracks, “What do you mean?”

 

“I know Ra’s is getting ready to check in with Nys about the state of affairs on his pet project when she gets back to the city. Let me give her something to give him.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Go upstairs and get me your suit kid.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I’ll go do a few rounds of the city rocking the black and yellow. A few thugs spread the word that you’re still out there, you get a break, and Ra’s is none the wiser.”

 

“No,” Thea shook her head, “I can’t let you do that.” If Fox were caught, Ra’s would treat it as if she had lied to his face. Saying it wouldn’t end well for her would be a severe understatement. It was far too big of a risk.

 

Fox sat down on the stairs and gestured for Thea to do the same. After a moment she did. “Thea, you’ve built up a reputation. The mask is enough of a symbol now. It doesn’t matter who wears it. You don’t have to anymore.”

 

“Job’s not done.”

 

“If Nyssa has her way it will be very soon. Let us carry the load until that happens. You have more than done your part.” They had never meant for Thea to have to have given so much. They had only wanted to protect her from Ra’s. Frankly, it burned Fox that she couldn’t protect Thea from this. She knew Nyssa and Sara felt the same.

 

“What about my oath?”

 

Fox shrugged, “Ra’s didn’t give you much of a choice. Personally I don’t think an oath means much if it isn’t willingly given.”

 

“And if you get caught playing dress up?”

 

“Then that’s on me.” Fox bumped her hip. “But how likely am I to get caught? With Nys away I am the one that set the League patrols up. I know where and when to step. And any of Brickwell’s guys will be too busy running away like the punks they are to get a good look. It’ll be cake.”

 

“Even so I can’t let you do that. You all have done enough for me already.”

 

“I don’t think your brother or his friends would agree.”

 

“That doesn’t make it less true.” Thea shook her head. She couldn’t keep letting the people in her life, Roy, Fox, Ollie, make sacrifices to protect her. It was time to get up off the bench. “Ra’s was right about one thing; it is time I lived up to my birthright. Malcolm Merlyn may have given me his DNA but I’m my mother’s daughter. I’m also a Queen. We don’t back down when things get hard.” She stood up and headed towards her office, “I’m going to get changed and then I’m going to go find Roy.”

 

Fox smiled as she watched Thea climb the stairs and then go into her office. Once the door closed behind her she stood up and walked in the opposite direction. At the base of the stairs she turned and stared into the shadows between two stacks of kegs, “How much of that did you hear?”

 

Laurel stepped out and into the light. “Enough to know that you’re a way better person than people give you credit for.”

 

“Please,” Fox scoffed, “Everyone knows I am amazing.”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes and nodded up to Thea’s office. “Think she’ll be okay? Is she ready to go out on the streets?”

 

“Doesn’t matter what I think. What matters is she feels she’s ready to try and wear the mask again.” Laurel nodded taking that in. “But,” Fox added, “I think the princess will be just fine eventually. The fact that she wants to give it a shot speaks volumes for now.”

 

“She’s grown up a lot these past two years.”

 

“You’re proud of her,” Fox smiled.

 

“Of course, I’m proud. Sara may be my sister by blood but Thea’s mine too.”

 

“You should tell the princess that sometime. I think she’d like to hear it.” She leaned against the stairs. “So what has you lurking in the back of bars like a creeper?”

 

“It’s an oddly quiet week over at the courthouse. I figured I’d check in on Thea before heading home.”

 

Fox rubbed her jaw. “Yeah, streets have been quiet lately.”

 

“It worries you,” Laurel noted.

 

“Little bit. Look we all know Brick is about to pull something big. Kinda feels like the calm before the storm.”

 

“And Nyssa doesn’t know what he’s got planned?”

 

“Ra’s didn’t require that Brick share all the details of his plan with us. He’s keeping his cards close. Normally, I’d applaud that kind of foresight but right now…”

 

“It sucks to know a storms coming but not knowing how big it will be,” Laurel finished the thought.

 

“Got it in one, Counselor.” Fox took a deep breath. She pointed at their feet, “And whenever it hits we won’t be able to visibly help the Basement Brady Bunch.”

 

“If I know anything about the League it’s that you guys work well in shadows.” Laurel tilted her head in thought. “Do you really believe that stuff you told Thea about symbols?”

 

“Yeah.” Fox gestured for Laurel to follow her further into the storage area. In the back there were stacks of chairs the staff could set up for private events. She took a couple from a stack and set them next to each other. She made sure her chair faced the entryway so she would see anyone coming in. Then she motioned for Laurel to take the other seat. “The League is sort of big on theatrics if you haven’t noticed.”

 

“No not at all,” Laurel deadpanned, “You guys are so subtle.”

 

“You interested in story time or not?” She teased.

 

“Oh by all means,” Laurel chuckled, “Proceed.”

 

“There’s a reason why most members wear the same uniform. When our enemies see us coming they know they face not one but a legion. If they cut down one faceless shadow three more will take his place. One man may die but the League endures.”

 

Laurel tilted her head in thought, “But why do some of you?”

 

“Have the opportunity to show off our exemplary fashion sense?”

 

“I don’t know if all leather all the time is exemplary.”

 

“Says the woman in a leather jacket.” She looked Laurel up and down, “And a flannel shirt, are you sure Sara is the only one in your family who embraces the rainbow?”

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“But are you hot for it?”

 

Laurel shook her head. “How has Nyssa never stabbed you?”

 

“Because I don’t flirt with her Lance sister.” Fox laughed, “And who says she’s never stabbed me? I have some scars I could show you if you’re interested. Under the bra stuff though.”

 

“Can we get back to the subject?”

 

“Okay,” Fox relented. “It’s simple really. Only those with a place of honor amongst us have the privilege to deviate from League standard.”

 

“Alright, so it’s a status thing?” That sort of made sense.

 

“To be of the League is to destroy all that you were before. To become one of many. But there are those within who cannot help but ascend above the masses. They are the best of us and so they are allowed to forge their own path by the Demon’s will. It is an honor to aspire to, to be allowed to regain some identity of your own.”

 

Laurel nodded in understanding. She appreciated the insight into what had become Sara’s world. Honestly, she had wanted to ask her these things but had never figured out how to start the conversation. She was grateful she had stumbled into this opportunity. “Nyssa gets to because she’s the Heir. You because?”

 

Fox smirked. “I am amazing at what I do.”

 

“And Sara?”

 

“Because of Nyssa at first. I don’t think she wanted Sara to lose what made her special. She couldn’t shield her from everything the League does to rebuild its members into its image, but she could allow her some independence. Ra’s didn’t correct her because I guess he was feeling slightly like a father that week and after that no one else in the League had the stones to argue.” Talia’s face flashed through Fox’s mind for a moment. “That is no one the rest of us wanted to listen to.”

 

“I can’t see Sara wanting special treatment.”

 

“Oh the Canary earned her feathers on her own merits not long after. Your sister is sort of a bad ass.” Laurel smiled in pride at that. Fox chuckled, “Plus I think Nys wanted some eye candy when she helped pick out the uniform if you know what I mean.”

 

“Ew, can you not?”

 

“What you think Nyssa really thinks a corset is adequate battle armor?” She teased.

 

“I thought the corset was because my sister is crazy?” Laurel fired back echoing Fox’s rant about Sara’s choice in uniform the night weeks ago when she was forced to wear it on patrol.

 

“Oh she’s crazy for agreeing to wear it.” Fox was still surprised Sara didn’t have a nip-slip on the daily fighting in that outfit.

 

“Not going to take up anymore patrols as the Canary while Sara is down I take it?”

 

“The Canary may have to upgrade her look if I’m going to be wearing the wig again anytime soon.”

 

Laurel looked away for a moment. When she turned back to Fox her eyes weren’t quite as bright. “Do you think Sara’s leg will get better?”

 

“If I know Nyssa, she’ll make sure it does.” She knew her friend would move heaven and earth to make it so.

 

“There’s not much she can do though.” Laurel wrung her hands. “She’s not a doctor.”

 

“It may be an alternative medicine sort of situation.”

 

“What like acupuncture?”

 

“Not exactly,” Fox hedged.

 

“This is more of that magic hot tub nonsense. Isn’t it?” The oh hey Nyssa’s dad is not only crazy, but he’s also almost immortal bit was still a little hard to believe.

 

“There is more in heaven and earth than your philosophy, Laurel Lance,” Fox intoned sagely. She smiled widely and Laurel noticed the sharp point of her canines. Fox herself wasn’t what anyone would call normal. Thea had told Laurel one night about Malcolm Merlyn shooting Fox in the chest and the woman shaking it off and attacking him not long afterwards.

 

If people like Fox existed, then just maybe… “I may be becoming a believer after the past few years.”

 

“You’d be stupid if you weren’t and you’re not stupid.”

 

“Thanks, I think.”

 

“Any time pretty lady.” She mimed tipping a hat much to Laurel’s playful annoyance. Fox stood and stretched. “So you have any big plans with the gym rat tonight?”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes, “Ted is teaching a self-defense seminar over at Starling U tonight.”

 

“A necessity for any co-eds in this town I’m sure.”

 

“No doubt,” Laurel chuckled. She stood up as well, “What about you? You busy or are you up for a training session? I promised Nyssa I’d keep up with my cardio.”

 

“Sure you just don’t want an excuse to get me all sweaty?”

 

Laurel shoved her. “Again you’re an ass.”

 

“I love you too, Laurel.” Fox bumped her shoulder playfully. Her phone chirped. “Hold that thought.” She pulled the device from her pocket and checked the screen. She frowned as she read the message. “Raincheck on the sweat, Second Favorite Lance Sister.”

 

“Duty calls?”

 

“You know how it is,” Fox nodded as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Sorry Laurel, places to be people to kill.”

 

“You stole that line from a TV show.”

 

Fox held up a finger. “A bad ass TV show.”

 

Meanwhile Sara groaned, she was bored. Why was there nothing good on TV? They had practically every channel known to man and nothing looked the least bit interesting. She knocked her head against the back of the couch. She really didn’t handle inactivity well. Adding to her stress, Felicity still wasn’t taking her calls. A storm front must be moving in because her knee was throbbing like nobody’s business, and Nyssa was late coming back from her trip to the East coast. Right now she was in limbo. Stuck like a bug in amber, unable to move forward and it was slowly killing her.

 

She must have fallen asleep from sheer boredom as sometime later she startled awake at the sound of soft footsteps. “Please tell me you’re some misguided idiot trying to rob me? I’ve been itching to pick a fight.”

 

“There is misguided and there is suicidal, Beloved,” Her favorite voice called from the bedroom.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara practically cheered. “You’re home.”

 

“And not a moment too soon if you are pleading to the gods for dimwitted burglars to pummel.”

 

Sara pouted as she sat up, “No one was pleading.”

 

“Would you like to be later?”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Nyssa finally stepped into view. She was already dressed for bed and was drying her hair with a towel. Sara’s pout deepened at the realization she had missed shower time.

 

“You should know by now that I always deliver where you are concerned, Sara Lance.”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up when you came in?”

 

“You didn’t stir when the door opened so I assumed you needed the sleep.” Nyssa leaned down and kissed the top of Sara’s head. Before the blonde could pull her in for a more through greeting she stood up and veered off towards the kitchen.

 

“How have you been occupying yourself in my absence?”

 

“Nothing special. Movie night with Laurel. Game night with Sin. Went out and beat on a couple drug dealers with Fox.  Dinner with Dad. Tried calling Felicity about a hundred times.”

 

“Back up to the drug dealers,” Nyssa scowled as she walked back into the room holding a bottle of water. She pointed it accusingly at Sara. “Your leg is not healed enough for patrols.”

 

“It wasn’t a patrol,” Sara argued. “We made a run to Big Belly Burger and they were just there.”

 

Nyssa crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at her. “You are telling me the Big Belly Burger a block from our home was suddenly besieged by drug pushers?”

 

“It was the one in the Glades,” She sheepishly replied.

 

“Sara.”

 

“What? I tried to track Felicity down at The Foundry but she was a no show and I was hungry. Fox told me to stay in the car, but you know me.”

 

“I do,” Nyssa sighed. Sara would not easily sit idly by watching if she felt someone needed her assistance.

 

“I only hit one guy with a car door when he tried to run away honest.” Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “Okay and maybe I threw a trash can at another one but that was it.” Nyssa pursed her lips. “And I took a couple of joints. But that’s totally for a homeopathic pain relief program I’m considering starting.”

 

“What am I to do with you?” Nyssa smiled at her fondly.

 

“Want to get stoned and make out?”

 

“Perhaps later.”

 

Sara stuck her tongue out at her. “Buzzkill.”

 

That gained her a raised eyebrow. “I was under the impression that you had yet to acquire a buzz.”

 

“It’s four twenty somewhere,” Sara shrugged, “The night is still young.”

 

Nyssa laughed and finally took a seat beside Sara. She leaned in and kissed her softly. “I missed you,” She whispered when she pulled away.

 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Sara smiled. “Job go well?”

 

Nyssa wrapped an arm behind Sara’s back and pulled until her head was resting against her shoulder. “I was exemplary as always.”

 

Sara impishly slapped her stomach, “Brag a little more won’t you?” 

 

“The job was a job. Finished like any other. Afterwards however,” Nyssa trailed off.

 

Sara leaned forward a bit to look up at her, “Afterwards what?”

 

“I’ve made arrangements.”

 

“For what?”

 

Nyssa sighed and motioned for Sara to sit up. When she did Nyssa turned so that they were facing each other. “I made a trip to Bludhaven.”

 

A tendril of dread snaked its way through Sara’s chest. “Why would you go there?”

 

“To acquire leverage. I now have what I need to secure the remedy for your ailment.”

 

The pit in Gotham. She was talking about using the pit. She had teased about it often but to actually attempt to use it without Ra’s permission, “Nyssa, no.”

 

“Talia has already agreed.”

 

“And you honestly think she isn’t going to run straight to Ra’s the minute I step out of the Lazarus Pit?” Sara bit her lip, “Hell, she’ll probably have him there waiting for us before we even arrive.”

 

“If she wishes Father to remain ignorant to just exactly how Bruce Wayne managed to thwart the transport of several missile systems to our allies in Kasnia then yes she shall hold her tongue.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened. “Oh she did not.”

 

“She did,” Nyssa nodded. “I believe she thought that supplying Bruce with the intel would be enough to convince him to abandon Selina Kyle’s bed and return to hers.”

 

Fat chance of that. Bruce couldn’t be bought that easily. “And she was sloppy enough to leave a paper trail?”

 

“No.” Nyssa didn’t meet Sara’s gaze. “She covered her tracks on her end. Quite admirably in fact.”

 

“Then how?”

 

“Bruce and I traded favors.”

 

Sara grabbed Nyssa’s chin forcing her to look her in the eyes. “She’ll kill you.”

 

Nyssa reached up and pulled Sara’s hand from her face and cradled it in her own. She rubbed her thumb across Sara’s lifeline. “She is unaware of just how I acquired that information. Bruce certainly won’t tell her. There is no need for you to worry.”

 

“What did Bruce want in return?”

 

“Information.”

 

Sara sucked in a breath, “You didn’t give him anything on Ra’s.”

 

“Of course not, Sara. I am not a fool.” She wouldn’t repeat Talia’s mistake.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Nyssa. I’m just worried. You’re taking more than your share of risks for me and mine lately.”

 

She raised Sara’s hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. “I would do it all and more in an instant if only to see you smile.”

 

“Cute,” Sara granted Nyssa a small smile despite her worry. “You can’t sweet talk your way out of things with your dad if this goes south you know.”

 

“I am confident this will work. I would not put you at risk like this otherwise.”

 

“So when are we doing this?” Sara sighed. What’s done is done. Nyssa created the opportunity, to not take advantage of it now would almost be more dangerous than creating it in the first place.

 

“I believe next week would be a good time for you and Laurel to go visit your mother. Don’t you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know in the comics Nyssa is actually older than Talia or at least prior to Nu52 she was, but she’s also bat spit crazy in the comics and has no Sara to snuggle so I took some liberties. This is an AU Arrow-verse after all so I'm going to have some fun and just go with it. I mean my first Nyssara story this one is tied to is already doubly AU as they went with Hawkgirl not Wildcat for the spinoff anyway. It’s all crazy alternate universe stuff!
> 
> There will be some surprise guest stars from the comics popping up. Other than Talia though none of these folks will be major players in this story.


End file.
